Power of Three
by Zagger the Bloody Angel
Summary: What if Kyuubi didn't attack but it was Hachibi no Hachimata. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke working there way to become the next Sannin or will the fall to the darkness. But what does Kyuubi want with him. NarutoYugitoHarem SasukeTayuya GaaraSakura
1. Finally Gennin

**A/N:** I'm going through here and fixing the mistakes I have made, due to this being my favorite fic, even though I write it. I want this to be perfect, or as perfect as I can get it. I've decided that I'm going to put some of my favorite songs in this story as well, so hope you like them as well. While I thought about changing the entire first chapter, I decided against it as the idea was pretty good for this just the execution wasn't delivered as well as I wanted it. I went over this chapter and almost completely rebuilt it and will do the same for the next couple of chapters till they are much more presentable as this is my second 100,000 word story. If the next chapters do not have the bold, underline wording beneath them means I haven't reached them or am working on them.

**This chapter has been rebuilt.**

I Do Not Own Naruto Or Any Songs From Linkin Park, Three Days Grace, Trapt or Evanescence That Will Be Used In This Story.

* * *

Walking towards the clan district of Konoha, a young teen around twelve was currently heading to pick up two of his close family. He wore a black mess shirt and a dark black loose jacket that seemed to have three lighter black bars on the front and had a half open Uchiha fan on the back. Even though it was autumn, he wasn't particularly cold. He wore the jacket to cover up the many scars on his body from cutting himself. He hadn't done so recently, but they seemed to stay their as reminders, which was odd because all his other wounds would heal perfectly. On his lower body, he wore loose fitting white pants that were tied around his waist by an orange sash.

Besides his clothes the most notable feature about him was his skin. It was extremely pale, almost ghostly white. So white that it would be considered an extremely unhealthy tan. His eyes were just as notable as he had two violet narrowed eyes with dilated iris. Another highly notable feature was his large fangs that were visible at all times due to their accelerated growth due to his status of a jinchuuriki. He wasn't tall, but he wasn't small as he was four foot eleven, but was still the shortest in his class at the Ninja Academy. Though no one did as the last one that did was sent on a one way ticket to the infirmary.

While he walked down the street towards his destination, villagers gave him cold glares and muttered things like 'demon brat', 'snake fucker' and other colorful things around those lines. But to be truthful, he didn't really care too much about what they said. He knew the reason why they glared and cursed his very existence. He knew it all too well as he had learned from it on his father's and Fuguku's scrolls as after the massacre of one of his living clans, he needed something to attempt to keep him from breaking completely. And that the other clan he was apart of didn't want him to lose hope and possibly become what the villagers had been calling him.

Even then, he just wasn't going to take their hatred laying down. It would be a disgrace to do so as he wasn't Uchiha-Hyuuga Naruto for nothing. Smirking at the villages, he extended both of his arms towards the crowd and flicked out the middle finger at them, effectively giving them the dual birds. He smirked even more as he heard the villagers grumbling about the 'Fucking Snake's' cunning and that they should kill it now before it decided to kill us. Of course this made him roll his eyes at them as he knew they wouldn't do anything so close to the clan complex, and even if they did he needed some stress relief and they would be good to relieve it.

'_Tch. I would kill you fuckheads, but the old man always has an ANBU to make sure that they don't attack me. Or vice versa. I wonder who it is today. It can't be weasel due to him killing everyone but Sasuke and myself from tou-san clan off. Bastard, if I get my hands on him I'll pluck those eyes from his skull. Can't be Inu either because he has retired from ANBU. Tiger is an ANBU captain so it can be him as he has too many important things to do then worry about me. Falcon is on an assassination mission, though he better tell me how it went otherwise I'll kick him in the knats. So who does that leave? Oh, it must be neko. So Yugao watching me today, interesting, she seems to smell different from the last time I ran into her. I wonder why?'_

Naruto smirked at this thought as he scanned the area with his nose before looking towards the general area that her scent was coming from. From the said building, Yugao's eyes widened in surprised even though no one could see because her mask, but someone with a high sense of smell could probably sniff out that she was. Quickly getting over that, she continued to follow him as he headed into the clan district. _'Damn! He's getting good at detecting me and the others. I wonder who his sensei will be. Probably Kakashi... Oh shit! I forgot he's taking a team this year! Please don't let them be on the same team. One psychopath prankster is enough. And putting him on a team with trap expert of Konoha might just make two of them!'_

As he walked towards the Hyuuga complex, he shook his head as he knew something was bothering Yugao, but really didn't want to know what it was as it could be a number of things. Looking around, he noticed that he had reached his destination, seeing that Hinata and Neji were standing in front of the complex, waiting for him. A small bead of sweat fell from his head as he hadn't even smelt them and even when he was dazed out he could always sniff out what was around him. Shaking that off his mind, he bowed lightly to Hinata. It wasn't because he was a branch member, as he was considered a main branch by Hiashi, but even if they wanted to, they couldn't as Naruto was part of the Uchiha clan and they had a say in that as well. "Ready to go, Hinata-sama, Neji?"

Hinata smiled lightly before bowing her head slightly at Naruto, as he was her cousin and a technical higher up in the clan. "Mourning Naruto-kun."

Neji nodded at him as it was his custom greeting before the three of them headed off towards the academy. Though Naruto had sent a small amount of chakra to his nose so he could smell what was about to happen in the clan complex.

* * *

From inside, Hiashi sighed as he watched them leave with his Byukugan. He sighed a little more as he deactivated them and turned back to Hanabi, who was sitting at the table, reading a very familiar orange book with a large blush on her face. His eyes widened in shock and fright before snatching it away with a large blush on his face, though from it being from embarrassment or anger was impossible to tell. Turning to her slowly after he sealed it away in his secret scroll, he spoke to her as calm as he could, even though it turned out a little edgy. "Hanabi, where did you get this book from?"

She looked up at her father with her normal calm face shattered by a look of shock from the print and pictures inside the book. She answered with one simple name. "Naruto-ni-san."

At that moment, Hiashi refrained from rushing outside and catching him and using the modified Jyuken version of the Sennin Goroshi on the young vessel. _'Dammit Naruto! If you weren't my favorite cousin's daughter, I would kill you for this! Now I have to explain to her what this book means!' DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL AND BACK SO I CAN KAITEN YOUR ASS BACK TO IT!_

Hanabi looked up at her father with her pale lavender eyes the size of dinner plates before she asked the inevitable question that he was dreading to hear. "Tou-san, what does sex mean?"

He could only sigh as he stood up and walked to his secret sake stash. He was going to need a ton of it and hoped to Kami that he would get smashed before he told her what the book meant. Though that probably wouldn't happen as he would probably get wasted and have one of the branch house females tell her about it.

* * *

As the three Hyuuga's neared the academy, Neji pulled out a scroll from his pouch before turning to Naruto, who was looking oddly pleased as the last scent he caught from the complex was sake and that of shock, embarrassment and rage. "Naruto-san, Hiashi-sama told me to give this to you."

He quickly tossed the scroll to Naruto, who looked at it in confusion, not knowing what it was for and that his brain was still on cloud nine at the moment. Neji sighed as he noticed the look of confusion, though he absently wondered why he had the same gleam in his eyes that he had after a prank well done. Shaking that thought off for now as he stored it in his 'Not to question' mental folder before relaying what Hiashi had told him. "All he said was that it was a letter written by your mother and he deemed you ready to read it as of today."

Naruto nodded as he looked at it for a brief moment before pocketing it so he could concentrate on the task at hand. The Gennin Exams.

He was confident that he would pass, but the fact that one of his former teachers, Mizuki, seemed to dislike him and tried to make him fail. Of course it didn't work as on numerous times he was caught in the act by Hinata, Neji, Sasuke and even himself a few times and had reported it to Iruka, not wanting to try and confront Mizuki about it. After a few times of them reporting it and Iruka proving it to be true, the dolphin reported it to the Hokage, who set Mizuki straight and when it continued to happen he had fired him and placed him on probation.

Shaking that thought off, he looked up to see they had arrived at a large brick building with three levels, which happened to be the Ninja Academy.

They quickly walked through the doors and started to navigate the maze called a school to get to their room. The task alone was very difficult as there was many obstacles, chunin teachers trying to get to their class and lost students. Even the Byukugan was useless and it came down to Naruto tracking down the room by finding Sasuke and the others' scents. Just a split moment after they entered the room and were out the striking range of the door, it flung open revealing a blonde hair girl with a long pony tail wearing a skimpy purple outfit and a pink haired girl wearing a red dress stood at the door way, panting heavily.

Naruto smirked evilly seeing this as an opportunity to strike back at his cousin's fan girls, and one of his own. Also he couldn't miss a perfect attempt to get a laugh in. "Hey, I thought I told you two to stop making out before class unless you had someone taping it. If you did, I would love the tape for personal reasons."

It had the desired effect he wanted it as Ino blush heavily at the thought of Naruto watching her do something like that while Sakura blushed lightly, before her face glowed a bright red in anger. But the effect he wanted was that everyone in the room besides them began to laugh their asses off at the line and their reactions. Hell even Shino chuckled at it, scaring Kiba into submission as it sounded almost pure evil, which was why Aburames refrained from talking as their voices seemed to sound evil like. As everyone laughed at them, a tick mark grew larger and larger on Sakura's head. After a moment or two more of laughing at her and Ino's expense, she could handle it no longer and stormed over to Naruto and slammed her fist upside his head.

"NARUTO-BAKA!"

He flew across from Sakura's freaky strength that seemed to appear when anger and collided with the wall, only to turn into a cloud of smoke. Everyone looked around in confusion seeing this as they had never seen a jutsu like that before, the exceptions being Hinata, Neji, Shino, Sasuke and Shikamaru, though the latter thought it was to troublesome to even think about it. Hinata nearly jumped up when she felt something crawling on her shoulder, but noticed it was a three foot pitch black snake and knew instantly it was Naruto as he had a habit of Henging into snakes. Though it gave her goose bumps every time he used her as a perch, it was oddly soothing. "Ah the best thing about Kage Bunshin. You never know if it's me our not."

It slowly slid off her giving her even more goose bumps before it poofed into a smirking Naruto. He bit his lip, trying not to laugh at the poor girl's expressions along with the rest of the class. After a few moments, he shook his head and walked away from Sakura's still stunned form and sat next to Sasuke, who was smirking at him while biting his lip to contain his laughter, but was finding it difficult as a slight snicker escaped from his mouth. "That was a good one Naruto. I give it an eight point four."

"Oh come on. I thought I deserved at least a nine. Damn, next time I'll have to use some sort of gimmick." Naruto faked pouted as Sasuke snickering grew even more. A tick mark grew on Naruto's head as he was about to smack Sasuke to keep him from snickering when suddenly a massive amount of pathetic killing intent was directed at him. Slowly turning around hoping it was something else, Naruto mentally sighed in relief as he looked completely unfazed by the killing intent as almost every fan girl was glaring at him before screaming at the top of their lungs.

"GET OUT OF THE SEAT NARUTO-BAKA! I'M SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!"

"The hell you are! Get away from me you psychotic lesbos! Go find someone else to stalk and pound on!" Naruto yelled right back as he unleashed a small portion of his killing intent that was mixed with his tenant's, though he didn't know that, towards the girls. Every single person in the room besides the ones knew him well since they were used it, shrunk back in fear at the massive wave of bloodlust that washed over them. Just as a few of the more brave... or suicidal girls had regained their confidence, a poof of smoke was heard and someone yelling at them with it. And it wasn't Iruka much to their fright.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP! SINCE IRUKA SICK TODAY I WILL BE TAKING OVER FOR TODAY'S GENNIN EXAMS!" Yelled a man with a scared face and a bandana on his head. Naruto recognized him instantly and started to sweating bullets knowing what he could do to him and would do to him just for the fun of it.

"Oh shit! It's Ibiki! RUN FOR YOUR MOTHER FUCKING LIVES!" Naruto screamed before he bolted for his only salvation...

The window.

He never had a chance in hell to make it. A kunai caught his jacket's sleeve and pinned him to the wall as Ibiki glared at the blonde haired abomination in front of him. "No running off during the test. I'll get you some other time for what you did yesterday Naruto."

(Flashback)

Ibiki had just came back home, covered in blood from torturing a spy that they found who was connected to Orochimaru. Ibiki grumbled at his misfortune as he walked to the kitchen. "Dammit. He had no decent information on him that we didn't already have. Well at least that's one spy that was rooted out."

He sighed as he opened his frig and grabbed the milk carton before turning to open the cabinet. His eyes widened in horror as he saw an army of moths inside before they fly out of it and towards him. Refraining from screaming, due to it would make him look bad and that he was the head of the Interrogation & Torture unit, Ibiki fell to the floor in surprise only to find a rather large tarantula on the floor. Now his fear of insects was well known, but he feared spiders even higher on his phobia list and this time he couldn't hold back.

He jumped up and screamed like a pansy, as he was petrified of any insect/arachnid. And just like any ten year old girl would do, he ran towards the bathroom, flailing his arms around in terror. As he entered the hallway in his home while running from the chasing moths, his feet got tangled up in something and looking down he noticed to be trip wire. His eyes widened in horror as he stumbled and when he heard something falling. Quickly regaining his composure, his instinct was to jump, but the only way to jump was into the moths and he wasn't going to do that. So against his better judgment, he looked up to see a bucket of pink paint over him. He could only put up his arms in defense as it drenched him completely.

After a few choose swear words about pranksters he need to torture, he suddenly noticed a painting of our favorite jinchuuriki sticking his tongue out at him. Rage consumed him as he screamed out to the heavens.

"NNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(Flashback End)

_'Yes I'll get you back later and you'll never know what hit you!' _Ibiki started to cackle evilly and started radiating a rather large amount of killer intent around the room making everyone there want to piss themselves. Well, one particular individual did.

"DAMMIT AKAMARU! GET OFF MY HEAD WHEN YOU DO THAT!" Kiba screamed as Akamaru continued pissing into his hair, not caring one bit as he was petrified of the man in front of him. Looking over towards Kiba, everyone in the room instantly overcame their fear of Ibiki and started laughing their asses of at Kiba's misfortune, including Naruto as he tried to pry himself free of the kunai.

Shaking his head while trying not to laugh as his killing intent died down, Ibiki spoke up in an amused tone. "Go to the restroom and wash it off."

Kiba quickly nodded and ran out of the room. After waiting a few minutes and ignoring the class chattering in the room, Kiba walked back into the room not smelling too much better. He at first was going to give the test that Iruka had set out, but it was crap and really didn't test if they were ready to be shinobi. But unfortunately, that was up to the jounins that they were assigned to so he had no choice but to use the usual test, he would just spice it up a little. Handing out the papers for the written test, he smirked wickedly as he thought of the perfect idea on how to make this more fun, for him.

* * *

After an hour of torture, the paper test was finally done. While he was ashamed of using Anko's tactic of throwing kunais randomly, half of which weren't random as they were thrown at Naruto, it still got the job done. They were thoroughly scared out of their minds and on the edge for anything. Looking at the list Iruka left, he sighed lightly knowing that he would have to do this test by the book. In fact, it was hard not to do it that way. "Damn, I'm beginning to remember why I hated standardized test... Alright class, I'll call you up one at a time for your physical exam and ninjutsu exam. If you don't wish to do them, leave. I have no problem with that, just one less person to worry about."

Shikamaru would have left right then and there, but even if he was lazy his dream was to become an average shinobi with an average family, so he muttered troublesome and laid his head down on his desk. Seeing no one else thinking about leaving, Ibiki sighed and rubbed his forehead as he pulled out the clip board and called the first name. "Aburame Shino, you're up first."

As the bug user stood up and followed Ibiki into the screening room, Naruto sighed out loud as he thought of what to do. He would have turned to Sasuke and asked him how he thought he did on his test, but seeing the look on his cousin's face, he thought better of it. Sasuke was in one of his, speak and I'll shove a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it down your throat moods. He would have talked to someone else, but unfortunately no one else sat by him as he sat in the last seat next to the wall. Sure, Hinata was in the seat behind Sasuke, but she seemed to be talking with Tenten much to his annoyance.

Having no one to talked to, he pulled out a CD player from the pouch he wore and put on the head phones and began listening to the Linkin Park CD he got for Christmas from Sasuke. Knowing which song he wanted to listen to, he switched it to number six and let it play as he turned up the volume so that the majority of the class could hear it.

_In this farewell_

_There is no blood, there is no alibi_

_Cause I've drawn regret_

_From the truth of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come and wash away_

Naruto nodded his head to the song ignoring the look the rest of the class was giving him. He noted that Sasuke was glaring as the music was hurting his ears while Hinata could only shake her head at him. He grinned with his fangs showing even more before he started listening to his song once more.

_What I've Done_

_I face myself to cross out_

_What I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of What I've Done_

Now Sasuke was getting annoyed with Naruto. He could ignore the music as he liked some of artist's songs, but the fact that it was so loud and that Naruto was now lip syncing with it. He absently thought about unplugging the head phones as his hand reached over to do so, but only to find Naruto gripping his wrist tightly. Deciding he would like his hand to work before his physical name, he wisely backed off.

_Put to rest what you thought of me_

_While I clean this slate_

_With the hands of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come and wash away_

He was unsure why he liked this song so much. While it wasn't his favorite it hit a lot of sore spots of his life. His life hadn't been the best, but he had gotten through it. But he would wish that the villagers would show him some mercy and let go of their idiotic hatred for him. He almost scoffed at that as the villagers letting go of their hate was as likely as the world ending by some alien invader hitting it with an energy ball.

_What I've Done_

_I face myself to cross out_

_What I've become_

_Erase Myself_

_And let go of What I've Done_

As the course passed again, Naruto had calmed down considerably and was listening to the lyrics more and more. He had noted that half of the class had already gone into the screening room, so he had the other half to go. He hated being the second to last person on the role sheet. Sighing to himself, he closed his eyes and continued listening.

_For What I've Done_

_I start again_

_And whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_

As the last lines passed him, his heart ached in pain. He wished at times his pain would stop, but it seemed to be never ending at times. Sometimes he wondered why he stuck through it instead of up and leaving the village. It would have been considerably easier, but for some reason he continued to stick it out, hoping that someday he would be on top of the village, flipping them all the dual birds.

_I'm forgetting What I've Done_

_I face myself to cross out_

_What I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of What I've Done_

"UCHIHA HYUUGA NARUTO!"

Naruto eyes snapped open hearing his name and noticing everyone around him was wearing hitai-ates. Figuring it was his turn; he turned his CD player off as he pulled off his head phones and pocketed them. "About damn time. What the hell was going on in there? ...Never mind, I don't want to know. I might be traumatized for life if I did."

Ibiki growled lightly at that commit as he watched Naruto calmly walk towards the screening room. As he walked by him, he grumbled to himself before coming up with ideas on how to torture blonde hair snakes. As he walked behind the testing desk and sat down, Ibiki turned to Naruto with an eerily happy smile on his face. "Alright as much as I want to fail you for your prank last night, I can't. But if I could, I would have you fail so badly that you would be put back with the eight and nine year olds. Lucky for you, I can't. So let's begin with the physical exam. You will fight my Kage Bunshin here and I'll grade you on your technique, fluidity and damage."

Naruto raised his eyebrow not seeing a clone in view before Ibiki formed a cross seal and created one. Sliding into his stance, which seemed to be a cross of his two clans, he quickly attacked. It was kind of annoying that Ibiki's clone was blocking each of his strikes but he did remember that he was a jounin and there really wasn't much he could do to harm one. Beginning to rely more on the jyuken, his attacks began to harm the clone but didn't stop it from blocking his strikes.

After a moment of fight, Ibiki called time. "Not bad, not bad at all. I'll give you an eight-seven. That means as of now, you are... third in the physical exam. Alight now, next is the ninjutsu exam so make three Bunshin and a Henge. Also, like I asked for everyone else, if you can perform one jutsu not taught in the academy you are given extra credit."

Naruto gawked at Ibiki, slightly stunned at the simplicity of the test. He honesty thought it to be harder, but they even given extra credit on it. "That's it! I thought this was going to be a challenge. Not a walk through a park... never mind. That's pretty difficult when a certain cousin and I have fan clubs."

Ibiki nodded knowing that it was true having seen Yondaime's fan club when he was named Hokage. Shivering lightly remembering those days of fan girls raiding the Hokage tower and the Anbu units being unable to stop them, Ibiki shook his head and motion for Naruto to start. Naruto sighed lightly, wishing for the test to be somewhat harder, before putting his hands into a ram seal and channeled his chakra. _"Bunshin no Jutsu."_

A poof of smoke and seven Bunshins were standing in front of Ibiki giving him the finger. The said interrogator twitched in annoyance at Naruto's brazen attitude, before looking more thoroughly at the clones. Seeing that they passed the minimum requirement with ease, he motioned for Naruto to proceed. Naruto nodded as he quickly followed up using the same hand seal and muttering his technique's name. _"Henge"_

Another poof of smoke appeared and dissipated leaving a naked, pig tailed, blonde female with pale skin, seeming to be Goth like, bending over to show all her assets in front of Ibiki. Blood was leaking form Ibiki's nose as he was unable to contain his instincts. Before things quickly got out of hand, he gripped one of the hitai-ates and threw it at the blonde haired abomination with all his might, hoping it would either cancel the transformation out or knock him out. Of course Naruto caught it easily as he transformed back into his normal form. "I guess that means I pass and don't have to perform any extra credit jutsu. Anyways Ibiki, I hope to never see you again unless its job related."

Knowing that Ibiki was hoping the same thing, Naruto tied his headband to his forehead before walking out of the screening room. He ignored the looks of most of his class mates that were looking at him with anger that he managed to become a shinobi. While he knew most wouldn't make it past the first couple of weeks of being a shinobi, still didn't mean they didn't have some, very slight talent. Getting annoyed with their looks, Naruto bared his fangs and concentrated some of his killer intent at them before shitting down next to a grinning Sasuke.

"YAMANAKA INO."

The said girl walked by them, giving both Naruto and Sasuke a wink. Both could only drop their heads in shame. The girl was one of the few that was in both Naruto and Sasuke's fan clubs and both of their worst nightmare at times. She was the only one that had ever found a way into their house and managed to steal a lock of both of their hair. What she did with them, they really didn't want to know. After a few minutes, she came out with her hitai-ate showing it of to Sasuke and Naruto seemingly proud of her achievement. Once again the two could only lower their heads in shame as she passed by them. Neither wanted to be associated with her.

"Alright terds, be back here tomorrow at the normal time. The dolphin that can't seem to become a jounin will tell you which teams you will be put on. And yes you will be put on teams, so don't bitch about it." Ibiki looked over the potential gennins and unconsciously shivered as he watched them leave the room in a hurried fashion. _'Kami, help the souls put on Gai's team. They will need every ounce of it. And help Iruka, he's going to have so much paper work for skipping today to train for his seventh jounin exam.'_

* * *

Leading the way to the Hyuuga complex, Naruto sighed deeply. While the glares would lessen with either Hinata or Sasuke around, they were still there. It was becoming so annoying that he was looking for anything to distract him. Coming up with a good subject, he turned to his other flesh and blood relatives. "So Neji, Hinata-sama where do you think you placed."

Thinking about it for a moment, Neji answered in an indifferent tone with a hint of annoyance. "I believe I got second unless Sasuke tripped up in the exams which is unlikely. If not, he has the rookie of the year without a doubt. I still wish Hiashi-sama would have let me go a year earlier so I could have gotten the title."

Hinata sighed at Naruto's question knowing that Neji was going to be in a bitchy mood for the next couple of days. Sighing more as she had to think about where she placed and knowing that her father wouldn't exactly be happy with her placement. "I probably finished in the middle." Turning to Naruto, she tilted her head at him having a slight suspicion why he started this conversation as she caught the villagers caught her eye. Narrowing her eyes at this and planning on informing her father of this as they were in the clan district, she decided to get his mind off them as she asked him the same question. "Where do you think you placed Naru-kun?"

Naruto shrugged indifferently as he seen that Hinata had noted the glares he was getting from some of the clan members. It seemed that it was only the head families in the clans that had no problem with Naruto. But having Hinata call him by that title either meant she was trying to get his mind off of whatever it was on or he had done something stupid. Knowing it was the former, he humored her with an answer. "Tch, Hinata what have I told you about calling me that? Anyways, I probably finished below Neji. Shino could have beaten me but no one else in the class came close... No offense Hinata. But truthfully it doesn't mean a damn thing."

Both Hyuuga's looked surprised at Naruto's words. Neji being even further irked by this meaning Naruto had asked them a pointless question was the first to speak. "And what does that means?"

Naruto rolled his eyes before responding as he had figured Neji would have figured it out already. "Think about it for a moment Neji. Both Sasuke and I are practically even in practical skill, I being a little bit better in ninjutsu then he is but he is better in taijutsu then I am. But the test also takes into account book smarts, which are the least useful bit in the entire exam but is treated to be equal to the physical and ninjutsu exam. So therefore Sasuke can be placed higher then either of us as Neji, I know you dislike study from a book as well."

Neji could only nod in agreement as Naruto continued. "But this is where it gets even worse. The ones that have almost all books smarts can at least get a twenty on the physical and ninjutsu exam, they can pass and become a shinobi. So take example, Sakura. She is probably the smartest in our class, if Shikamaru doesn't decide to be a lazy bastard. So you can be insured that she aced the written portion of our test. Now, out on the field there are at times where you are unable to use taijutsu, ninjutsu or genjutsu, sometimes even two of the three. If this were the case, Neji, you would wipe the floor with Sasuke and me, but if it happened to be ninjutsu we would destroy you. Therefore the test is useless as it doesn't properly rank us."

As he finished, both Hinata and Neji understood the points Naruto had gave them. Both of their moods picked up seeing the Hyuuga compound in the distance and had to wonder if Naruto hadn't planned the conversation just to lift them up before heading in. Turning to Naruto, he only waved his hand as he stopped them. "Well, I see you guys tomorrow."

Neji could only shake his head, knowing why Naruto wanted to get home as the scroll he had given him was something of importance. "See ya, Naruto."

"Bye, Naru-kun." Hinata couldn't help it. She just liked to piss Naruto off that way. The way he seemed to look at her when she said that mesmerized her to the point she had to do it again. Of course Neji could only place his hand over his head as Naruto glared at her before putting on his headphones and walked off.

As the two watched him walk off into the distance, they slowly turned and headed into the complex, thinking about what Naruto had said. It was very true, but what caught their attention was Naruto's voice. Noticing the small change in it, Neji turned to Hinata to see if he had as well. "Is it just me or is Naruto slowly becoming what the village has been calling him for so long?"

Hinata sighed sadly as she looked down, but anger was shinning through her eyes. "Yes, I notice it as well. It seems to become more and more pronounced every day. It just makes me so mad to see that our own village and even some of the lesser clans are the ones responsible for his deteriorating personality."

Nodding in agreement, Neji knew all too well that it was true. But something else was bugging him. Honestly, if he was in Naruto's shoes, he would have already had gone ballistic or would have left. And each and every day, it seemed to give Naruto more reason to do either. So turning to Hinata, Neji spoke in a light tone so they would not be overheard. "Would you join him if he left?" He could instantly tell that the question had sent a chill down Hinata's spine so he decided to let her answer it at her own time. "You don't have to answer now, just think about it and give me an answer."

As Hinata nodded as she turned to talk to he father, Neji turned to his room as his guard duty of Hanabi was about to start so he needed to be ready. As he entered his room and made sure he had everything, he thought of his own question before shaking his head as he walked out and headed to where he knew Hanabi would be. 'I_ don't know about you Hinata, but if he can discover the unsealing process of the cage seal as he researching into, I would do so in a heart beat.'_

* * *

As he walked into the Uchiha manor, Naruto walked by a surprised Sasuke, who was examing a scroll, and up the stairs. Opening the door to his room as Sasuke requested Naruto to live there after the Uchiha massacre so he wouldn't be alone, he walked in, turned off his CD player and placed his pouch on the night stand before plopping down on the bed. Pulling out the scroll Neji gave him earlier, he was about unseal it when he heard Sasuke scream for below. While Sasuke normal screams were from him watching TV and being pissed that something he didn't like happened, but this wasn't one of those screams. This was a...

"SHIT! FAN GIRL RAID!"

Naruto's eyes widened in horror hearing this and knew that hell was about to break loose. Not wasting a single second, he rushed down the stairs to see Sasuke pushing the cracking and creaking door back with all his chakra enhanced strength. Seeing this, Naruto was about to help when Sasuke's eyes lit up seeing him. "Naruto, use that shadow clone thing of yours and henge half of them! I can't hold this door much longer before it breaks!"

Seeing the desperation of the situation, Naruto using the same hand seal as Ibiki had earlier in the day used the jutsu that the old man Hokage had taught him. _"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"_

In a cloud of some, around twenty clones appeared before half of them transformed into Sasuke. Already knowing the drill, each clone rushed out of the house in opposite directions in an attempt to distract and disperse the crowd of fan girls outside the front door. After a few moments, the banging on the door seized meaning they had fallen for it. Relaxing somewhat as the danger had past, Naruto laid down in the recliner in the living room. "Man, this is starting to get ridiculous. If it was villagers breaking in to hurt me, I could handle that. But girls that think we are so hot to break down door and ogle us is total bull shit! I'm going to the old man in the mourning to see if he can put guards or some sort of seals that will keep people from breaking in here."

Sasuke nodded in agreement as he plopped himself down on the love seat. He was getting far too tired from the constant attempts of fan girls trying to get into their house. "Yeah you said it. At least if they were here to hurt you, we'd have the ability to fight back with deadly force but harm so much as a hair on some of those girls and you can be jailed for days."

Naruto looked at him with his head tilted, trying to figure out why Sasuke had phrased it that particular way before it dawned on him. "Wait, you've actually been put in jail for defending yourself against their ravenous attacks?!"

The raven Uchiha could only nod in disgust. "Yeah, I have. Some brown hair slut that kept bothering me and trying to take a clump of my hair or feel me up. Whatever the hell she was doing, she was going a little too far with it so I... kind of pushed her... off a cliff."

"Off a cliff... You killed her and only got a few days in jail! Damn if that was mean I would have been executed on the spot." Naruto exclaimed, slightly peeved that it wasn't him. He could only dream of the ways that it would keep any girls from fawning over him like some hot celebrity.

Sasuke just gave him the patented Uchiha death glare before shaking his head and sighing. "No I didn't kill her. I just pushed her off the Hokage Monument and she luckily landed on the Yondaime's head. What still the Anbu haven't figured out is that how I managed to push her while being at home at the same time."

"Oh you bastard. That's why you asked me to make a Kage Bunshin that day. So you could get away with hurting one of your fan girls. Though it kind of worked..."

Sasuke could only smirk in response as he reached for the remote. In an instant the door came crashing down to reveal a purple haired woman wearing a tan trench coat and skirt. "My, my, my. Aren't you two clever? But you didn't suspect a few of us were shinobi did you?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned pale as ghost hearing this. They didn't even wait for her to continue; they had fled the scene hoping they could out run the psychotic woman known as Anko with a stampede of fan girls behind her.

* * *

A couple hours later, the two had finally had made it back home and replaced the door. The way back had been the easy part, escaping the hundreds of screaming fan girls on the other hand had been a chore. Nothing they did seem to work against them until Naruto made a bold decision and led them into the Forest of Death. While it had in fact got rid of most of them, there was one major problem with his decision. The forest was a second home for one Mitrashi Anko.

Managing to escape her was a combination of genius, luck and sheer stupidity that Naruto nearly got caught in the process of. After she was caught in her own trip wire trap, they headed for the Hokage Tower to speak with the Hokage. After a few minutes and him sending an Anbu to fortify their house, the ground began to shake. Trying to figure it out, all four looked around in wonder before one extremely loud squeal let them know what was going on. The Hokage used some jutsu neither could understand and they found themselves back home with their eyes itching like mad. Looking at each other, Naruto was the first to point out the obvious. "Sasuke, your eyes are red."

Blinking in surprise and show having an idea of what he was talking about, Sasuke quickly ran to the closest bathroom. Looking into the mirror, the only thing he could do was smirk as both of his eyes were indeed red and had one tomoe spinning slowly around his iris. Walking out with the same smug grin on his face, Sasuke turned to Naruto and was about to tell him when he noticed something off with Naruto's eyes as he was looking around in shook, as if trying to figure out what was going on. While he knew Naruto was an Uchiha as well as a Hyuuga, it didn't explain to him why his eyes were so different from either bloodline being activated. "Um... Naruto, why are your eyes different?"

Hearing Sasuke's question about his eyes made Naruto even more confused. Remembering that he had read through a few scrolls of the Byukugan and the Sharingan, he believed that he activated his bloodline. To be honest, he was hoping it would be the Sharingan as it seemed a little more useful then the Byukugan, but it did have some very positive upsides to it. But there were some things different that kept him from instantly saying that he had activated the latter bloodline. One he had total vision around him and didn't have a blind spot like the scroll said. Two, he was able to see everything moving at a much slower rate. And finally, the Byukugan could be activated as soon as the user knew how to flow his chakra correctly.

Being even more confused then before, he headed over to the same bathroom as Sasuke did before and looked into the mirror, focusing on the front. His eyes widened as his pupil was no longer a violet color put gold surrounding what seemed to be a crescent moon shaped iris. To make things even more confusing the white of his eyes had turned a very dark black, not pitch black but close to it. Not making any progress on what was up with his eyes; he halted the chakra circulating to his eyes and watched his eyes fade back to their normal color. Walking back outside to see Sasuke's eyes being their normal onyx coloration, he was about to head up the stairs when Sasuke interrupted him. "So, have any clue what's with your eyes?"

Naruto shook his head as he sighed lightly. He didn't like talking, even if it was someone that was family. While he and Sasuke did talk from time to time, they both were normally silent people and getting them to be out going was not something that was easily achieved. Sighing once more, knowing that Sasuke was asking as it could possibly be a new bloodline emerging, he decided to answer. "I'm not sure. It could be a new bloodline, or a one time deal. I'll have to talk with Hiashi-sama about this tomorrow mourning as he'll most likely know more then most in this _village_."

Seeing Sasuke nod in understanding, Naruto headed up the stairs as the Uchiha headed for the fridge. Reaching his room, he walked through the open door and shut it behind him before flopping on his bed. He thought about hitting the sack, but in the last couple of days he was unable to because of his dreams. Before hand, he never seemed to dream even though a few times when he was younger his caretaker would use a genjutsu to put him asleep with pleasant dreams. But now, he dreamt but not good dreams. These were nightmares. Nightmares that shook him to the core and had kept him from sleeping the night before.

The amount of corpses, blood and screams of dying people were sketched into his mind as he watched what seemed to be a battle of massive proportions. He could make out that the village in the distance was Konoha and instantly knew that his dream was in fact, not a dream, but a memory. Not of his, but his tenant. A memory of Hachibi no Hachimata, better known as Yamata no Orochi. And he was taking the place of the vicious snake. The last time he had awoken after the dream, he had broken out in a cold sweat as he had manage to last till the Yondaime arrived onto the scene on top of a very large toad summon known as Gamabunta.

Sighing lightly as thinking about his dream was getting him nowhere; he looked over to the night stand and noticed the scroll he had been given earlier in the day. Figuring now was a better time then any, he grabbed it and quickly unsealed and unraveled it to read what was inside.

_My son, if you are reading this it means that I didn't make it through this nightmare. No doubt that both Fuguku and Hiashi are taking care of you personally as there is no doubt that they are the clan leaders by now, so I don't have to worry about your well being, I hope. While I am all for what the Yondaime has to do, I still wish there was someone else that could be used. He hopes that the village will treat you like a savior as do I, but some part of me can only think of the worse. Hopefully it's just my maternal instincts, but it's never clear to say._

_Well, seeing that this is the only thing I have left for you I leave you with a little bit about your father and myself. Your father was a fool hearted, happy-go-lucky, knucklehead that surprisingly was an Uchiha known as Obito. It was strange how he and I became a couple. Out one day, just looking for a fun time as I had finally made it to jounin, I stopped by this bar and ordered a few drinks so I wasn't in the best condition by the end of the night. AS I was attempting to walk home, this jackass tried to take advantage of me and due to my drunkenness, I wasn't in a position to fight back. That's when he came and pulled the fuck tard off me._

_Knowing which clan I was from because of my eyes, he took me home that night. While I was drunk, I could still tell he was a kind person but was six years younger then I was. But being in the mood I was, I was hitting on him the whole way to the complex. When we got there, Hiashi seemed to be waiting for me and while I could tell he was mad at me for being so careless, he also seemed pleased that the boy was there and helped me. As he left, I called out my name and some other words I rather not say, I learned his name._

_Once mourning came and I was no longer impaired, I went out on a search for the boy to properly thank him and to apologize. I ended up finding him in a training ground not looking that well. Apparently he had been sparing against his genius teammate, Hatake Kakashi, and got his ass handed to him for the fifty-eighth time. Why he kept track of how many times his ass was handed to him by one person, I'll never know but being myself I offered to help him and he recognized me from the night before. After getting him checked out, I offered to take him to lunch and well..._

_We hit it off. While some of our personality traits were complete opposites, we were so much alike that it was scary to the people around us thinking that we were clones at times. After about a month, my father learned of us going out and I was frightened thinking he would forbid it. But to my surprise my cousin, Hiashi stepped in and proposed an idea to unite the clans. While I was vocally against such an arrangement, deep down I wanted it so I let it go and we ended up being married a week later._

_While it came to a shock to his team that both he and I were a couple as he always seem to court the girl in his team, Rin I believe, they all were happy that he finally found some peace in his life. A month after I met his team they were called off to a mission in Iwagakure that could end the war as the Yondaime had perfected his newest and quite possibly the deadliest technique to ever be created. I wasn't able to see them off as I was at the hospital at time, trying to figure out why I was always sick in the mourning and grumpy as hell in the afternoon. At the end of the examination, I learned I was pregnant with you. I was overjoyed and would have told Obito this, but he had already left. So I waited for him to come back from his mission so I could tell him._

_And I waited for two weeks before his team returned without him. He had died during the mission protecting both of his teammates and in a selfless act as he lay dying he donated his spare eye to replace his teammates missing one. I was saddened by his lose and closed off to the world completely. The only person that could bring me out of that darkness was the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato. He too had just lost his love one and had adopted her younger brother as his son in memory of her. I don't know why, but my heart called out for him as he knew the same pain I felt. While I don't think it was love, I did care for the man as we helped each other through the dark times and looking out after the kid gave me some experience on what I was to expect with you._

_But this damn snake had to attack right now! Right after I had just given birth to you and introduced you to this world. This is not how I wanted this to be, but I have no choice in it as God works in mysterious ways. Now it seems that all medics are being diverted to the battle field leaving me here with only the nurses that have no clue how to stop my bleeding. They've tried stitching me back up, but it isn't working and I know I'm dying. So with the last of my strength, I wanted to write you this so you knew of your mother and father a little more. I just wanted to let you know that I wasn't killed by the damnable snake... I have to stop now baby, but don't worry. My last minutes will be watching over you before you are taken for this ritual._

_Love, Uchiha-Hyuuga Mai_

As he finished the letter, a lone tear fell dripped from his eye. Normally nothing could get him to shed a tear, but this was just enough as it dealt directly with him. Not only that, but it also was somewhat uplifting to read as his mother seemed to be in high spirits when she wrote this, even if she knew she was dying. He smiled sadly knowing that neither his mother nor the Yondaime's wishes were held out, but it was enough to know that they believed in the better side of the village. Feeling slightly better, he rolled up the scroll just as the door slammed open with Sasuke standing with his foot in front of him. Naruto rolled his eyes knowing that his cousin loved to make an entrance put the scroll in the desk of his night stand before sealing it shut.

Sasuke noticed the scroll as well as he put it up and noticed the Hyuuga symbol on it. Understanding as his father created a few as Naruto as well; he shook his head before tossing a to-go box to Naruto, who easily caught it on reflex. "It's the sushi plate from the stand just outside the district, so you better eat it before I do. Besides, I rather you not have you go to the Hyuuga complex for a month just for not eating again." At the end his normal emotionless voice was laced with worry as much as he disliked it, he didn't like being known as the only Uchiha left in Konoha.

In all reality, he was not only worried for Naruto but on edge as Naruto past was one thing that should stay a secret. In all reality, the Uchiha massacre wasn't the most traumatizing thing to happen in Naruto's life. While he was rarely beaten, mainly because of the Anbu's quick response, it didn't keep them from keeping all their children from him unless it was to hurt him, then they encouraged it. Add to that stonings on holidays and the occasional assassination attempt from mostly retired shinobi and there was one event that even Naruto refused to talk no matter how hard he was pressed. So he was just hoping that the scroll had nothing that would send Naruto over the edge and have him try to commit suicide in front of the village.

In fact, that was the reason Naruto ended up in the psych ward when he was younger. Sasuke, while not liking to admit it, was put in around the same time as he too had tried to commit suicide as the massacre was still fresh in his mind. And there time in there, neither was getting better, only worse. As the doctors were running out of options, they finally hit a break through when Naruto and Sasuke had met. Not to long after they were released and put into the same house hold, hoping that it would keep the two sane.

Sasuke was broken out of his thoughts when Naruto shook his head and opened the to-go box. "Nah, it's nothing to worry about. While it is somewhat depressing, the way my mother wrote it kind of makes me feel a little better. So all in all, it negates itself leaving there nothing to really be felt."

Understanding what Naruto said, Sasuke could only nod as he had read a few books like that before. Still he had to admit it would be kind of depressing to read a letter your mother wrote while she knew she was dying. Shaking his head, he walked to the door with his hand pocketed. "Night Naruto and try to get some sleep tonight. I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night because of some explosion."

Smirking in an innocent way, Naruto nodded as Sasuke walked out of the room. Knowing that he probably wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, he walked over and shut the door before walking over to his work desk. He would try to not wake Sasuke up, but he didn't say it verbally so he didn't make a promise…

* * *

His eyes snapped open as sweat dripped from his body. Once more he had the same dream, but the problem was he didn't remember going to sleep. Looking up, he found that he had fallen asleep at his work desk. Looking down and seeing the scroll in front of him, he quickly rolled it up before placing it in the same seal drawer that he had placed his mother's scroll. While he knew no one would know of the scroll, it was just a precaution as to what was inside of it. In fact, he wasn't sure himself as he had found the scroll in an abandon shed when both he and Sasuke were playing hide and seek with Itachi when they were around six.

Shaking his head, he looked over at his alarm clock to see it was only six in the mourning. Knowing that Hiashi woke up around the same time, he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a similar outfit to what he was wearing before grabbing a towel and walking to the upstairs bathroom. After five minutes, he was out and dried and heading down stairs to surprisingly see Sasuke going over the same scroll he was when he came in yesterday. Looking over his shoulder, Naruto could only shake his head as he knew the fire jutsu that his cousin was attempting to learn was hard to learn. Having been noticed, Sasuke raised his eyebrow at him before shrugging his shoulders. "I order a breakfast pizza so it should be here in a few minutes. So you can head out afterwards."

Shrugging his shoulders as well while not wanting to admit he was hungry, Naruto sat down at the other end of the table as he pulled out his CD player and placed another CD in as they waited for the pizza. After about two songs, the breakfast pizza had arrived and after getting his feel, Naruto stood up and motioned to Sasuke that he was leaving and after a grunt confirming that Sasuke seen it, he was outside heading for the Hyuuga compound.

Taking a deep breath of the fresh mourning air, Naruto smiled lightly as there was no one out on the streets other then maybe the occasional merchant preparing his store to open in a few hours. Even still, no one noticed him making this his favorite time to be out on the streets. No villagers to give him a hard time, no drunks to throw anything at him or threaten him and no retired shinobi to try and attack him. A small part of him wished that it was always mourning as the village seemed to be most peaceful then. Of course he knew it never would, but he could hope. After a few minutes he had arrived at the complex with a single branch member, Haruna he believed, guarding the entrance. "Mourning Haruna-san, is Hiashi-sama awake?"

The young woman turned to Naruto as he walked up and nodded as if this was a normal routine. "He is Naruto-kun. I believe Hiashi-sama is in his study right now as no one other then you really is up this early for him to worry about."

"Thank you. I would stay and chat for little while but I have some business to attend to. So maybe later when you're not on guard duty or a mission." Haruna nodded lightly as Naruto walked by her, heading into the complex.

Naruto could never understand how he managed to find his way around once inside. The hallways looked exactly the same and the design was like that of a maze. Hell, on a few occasions he had brought Sasuke with him the said Uchiha had become lost before Hinata had found him looking for the bathroom. Shaking his head of that, he reached his destination and knocked lightly, waiting for Hiashi to speak or answer the door. "Come in." Obeying the command, Naruto slid the door open and stepped in before closing the door.

Hiashi was slightly surprised to see it was Naruto, but then again the boy really didn't have a particular sleeping pattern so it was impossible to guess with him. Regaining his normal stoic features, he motions for Naruto to sit down as he rolled up the scroll he was looking over. While it wouldn't hurt for Naruto to know of it, it just was something he rather not anyone know about for a little while. Sure, Mai was probably cussing him out in her grave but it was in the better interest for Naruto. "So what brings you here and this early in the mourning I might add."

Knowing that Hiashi did have a small sense of humor that was rarely seen by others, he knew the clan head was playing with him. So he could help but smile for a second before remembering the reason he came. Slowly pushing the same amount of chakra to his eyes as last night, his eyes morphed into the golden pupils with a crescent moon in the center. Seeing Hiashi jump slightly at the transformation, Naruto deactivated his eyes before speaking in an emotionless tone. "The eyes you just saw are what brings me here today."

Quickly recomposing himself, Hiashi's eyes narrowed. He too had believed that Naruto would have had either on or the other doujutsu but after seeing that a very, very small possibility had emerged. "I see. While I knew this was possibility, the odds of it happening were almost none as every child that has been from both Hyuuga and Uchiha has had either one or the other doujutsu. The very rare ones that didn't, died weeks after their birth due to difficulties that are still unknown but it is known that if they had survived they would have had a mix between our bloodlines. While it wouldn't be as strong as either in the mixed abilities, it would have them."

After hearing this, Naruto's eyes were narrowed as well. That meant that if he had the mixed bloodline, he technically had a new bloodline on hand. But it troubled him that everyone else that would have had the same mix in the two doujutsus had died at a very young age. Knowing that Hiashi knew more then what he had said, Naruto spoke in very cold, dark and calculated voice. "Hiashi-sama, I know you know what happened to the children that would have had these eyes. Now please explain to me what happened to them or I will go look up their records."

Hiashi cursed mentally for teaching Naruto how to read people as well as he could at times. Hell, the only person besides him that could out read people was Neji and that was because he taught both how to do it. Sighing out loud, he reached into his desk before pulling out a few folders and placing them in front of Naruto, who quickly began to go through them. Seeing this, Hiashi decided to explain it as well. "As I said, the reason for their deaths is unknown but the cause isn't. They were killed when their chakra cords had begun forming. But the weird thing is they all died the same way; by a brain aneurysm as the chakra cords began forming in the head, more specifically the eyes."

Naruto's eyes narrowed to the point that they were almost unseeable. Everyone else that had his eyes are anything similar were killed by the very own eyes as they rejected the chakra which ended up causing the aneurysm. But the main question was why had in not happened to him. He had a deep suspicion as to why it was, but he wasn't ready to call it the snake's work yet. Putting the folders back on the desk, he could only shake his head as he had now had more questions then answers. Before he could ask anything, Hiashi put the folders back into his desk before pulling out a blank scroll and a pen. "Now, as customary with the appearance of a possible newly developed bloodline I need you to write everything it can do and submit it to the Hokage when you are sure it is everything your eyes can do."

Knowing that it was basic procedure as every clan had to do it to become part of Konoha in the past, he took the scroll and pen and was about to start when Hiashi looked at the clock on the wall. "Don't bother with it now. It's seven forty-five so head out with Hinata and Neji. I'll inform him that you working on it so just turn it in when you are sure it is complete."

Nodding in understanding, Naruto picked up the scroll and pocketed it before standing up. "Thank you Hiashi-sama." Seeing him nod Naruto took his leave and headed out to the front just catching Hinata and Neji as they left.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he sat in his normal seat as the entire class chatted while they waited for Iruka. While he was normally a patient person, he was getting annoyed that Iruka was already ten minutes late. Sure he was probably making sure the teams were all evenly matched but still he could do that here to make sure the class was quite. Growling lightly to himself, he pulled out the scroll and his CD player and started getting to work with his doujutsu scroll.

Seeing what Naruto was doing, Sasuke was quite surprised. While he figured that it did make sense, he wasn't one hundred percent sure that he liked the fact that Naruto would become a clan of his own meaning that once more he would be the only Uchiha in Konoha. He knew it was selfish, but after the mental trauma he had gone through being selfish was just part of his nature. Shaking his head, he looked over to the door to see Iruka walk through with a clipboard underneath his armpit. "Everyone shut up and listen! Naruto, turn off the CD player!"

Seeing that everyone obeyed him, Iruka wondered what Ibiki had done to them yesterday, but was glad for it as normally someone wouldn't have shut up; Naruto normally being the one keeping his CD player on. Shaking his head at the said boy, he smiled lightly as he looked over at the class before sitting on top of his desk as he was in a rather lazy mood.

"Alright class, today is your first official step in becoming a gennin of Konoha. As most teacher say to their graduation class, this is a special class and truthfully this one is. There is no doubt that this class will end up shaping the world as this is one of the most talented classes ever to graduate from the academy. Now before most of you let this go to your heads, that does not mean you are the best that is out there. Right now there could be a more talented gennin then anyone in this room in another village, so you most keep diligent in your training. Now as I call your names for your teams, I want you to know that this year I was not the one that assign the teams, but the Hokage himself. So if you have any complaints, pick them up with him."

No one said a word as if the Hokage had personally took the time to choice their teams, it most mean that he really believed that there was some special talents in their class. Or a few smarter and more knowledgeable students knew that a few clan heads personally request certain teams and he made sure that the happened. Iruka shook his head, wondering why his class was being so obedient today before taking the clipboard out from underneath his armpit and began reading off the teams.

Naruto along with a lot of other students ignored the names of who was being called unless it was a friend or family being called. It wasn't till the list was almost over when Naruto started paying attention.

"Team seven is Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha-Hyuuga Naruto"

Naruto could see Sasuke seething that he was placed on the same team as Sakura, mainly because she was a fan girl that hounded him day in and day out. He was slightly glad that Sasuke was on his team as well, but knew that Sakura was put on due to her lack of skills outside of book smarts. Of course it wasn't helping that she was squealing like a hamster caught by a cat. Once she was finished he just barely caught the other teams being called out.

"Team eight is Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Team nine is Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten. And finally team ten is Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino."

"HEY! Why do I end up being put on tub of lards and lazy bastard's team while Sakura is put on Sasuke-kun's and Hebi-kun's team?!" Ino screamed at the end, completely forgetting that Iruka had said he hadn't picked these teams.

Iruka just glanced at her for a moment like she was an idiot, which was true if she was in fan girl mode, before sighing as he rubbed his forehead. "Didn't I say I didn't pick these teams; the Hokage did. But in your case Ino, I know why he put you on your team. The reason was because it was requested by your parents as the Ino-Shika-Cho trio is and has always been a deadly combo. Now if that is all, I would like to finish." Ino shrunk back as a loud smack was heard as Naruto's head hit the desk almost breaking it as he mumbled something that sounded like 'Stop calling me that'.

Iruka sweat dropped before shaking his head as he shook his head while trying not to laugh at the poor boy before turning back to the class. "Now then, those are your teams. Most of your senseis will arrive in an hour so I suggest you spend this time to get to know your new teammates if you don't already."

Just as he finished, the sound of glass shattering was heard as a blur rolled on the floor before a banner exploded behind the said person as they stood up. Both Naruto and Sasuke shrunk back in fear as they tried to use their desk to hide from the woman. Of course Anko noticed them, but she was on duty now so she would have to wait for later to have some fun with them. "Alright kiddies..."

She was interrupted as the door slammed open and a green and orange blur flew into the room before the said object stopped besides Anko, completely stealing her thunder. With a bright smile and a bowl cut hair, Maito Gai blinded pour Kiba with his smile as he boisterously pronounced himself to the class. "Hello my youthful students my name is... OW! Anko what was that for?!"

Gai hoped around on one leg as Anko brought her foot back from kicking him in the shin. "For stealing my thunder and interrupting my entrance. Now kiddies, will team eight please come with me. If not I'll just take Uchiha-san and Hebi-kun then." Another thud was heard along with a crack as Naruto's desk nearly snapped in two as his head hit the desk while uttering the same phrase again.

Snickering to herself as team eight slowly approached the known to be psychotic jounin; she led them through the door as Iruka cried from having to pay for a new desk. Gai could only shake his head as he gingerly placed his leg back on the ground before turning to the students in the class again. "Alright now my youthful subjects, my name is Maito Gai and I'm here to pick up team nine!"

Lee liking the man already enthusiastically ran over to him as both Neji and Tenten followed them at looking at each other hoping that he was just excited about getting a team. Naruto brought his head out of the desk as they left and pulled out the scroll again while ignored Iruka's crying as he left the room as well. "Well, that went well. Hey Sasuke, I need your help here."

Sasuke blinked at Naruto before seeing what he was writing and understood what he needed; after all he did know more about how the Sharingan worked then Naruto did.

* * *

As Kakashi was watching the team selection with all the other jounins through Sarutobi's crystal ball, the said Hokage began passing out folders to each jounin to show what team they were getting. When he opened his folder, he was utterly livid as Anko and Gai left without question having deemed their teams okay. "Why am I not in charge of training the last Uchiha? While I don't care for the fan girl or the vessel, I can at least train him on how to use his Sharingan as there is only so much you can learn from scrolls."

Sarutobi sighed lightly but knew this was coming. After all Kakashi still felt guilty about Obito's death, but he still was in the dark about Naruto being his child as he never paid attention to Mai. "That was originally the plan till this morning. You see, Hiashi came to me while I was reading over the teams. He informed that Naruto had activated a bloodline that was neither the Byukugan nor the Sharingan, but what probably is a mix of the two. Seeing this, I had to adjust the sensei to the team to someone that can break down and analyze how doujutsus work along with teaching Sasuke how to use his Sharingan as well. That is why I gave your old Anbu unit's captain the job. And to top it off, Riki-kun has wanted a gennin team for a few years even though he still is young."

As that was said, a young teen made his presence known as he read over the folder he was given. He was still wearing a creamy white Anbu cloak over his Anbu gear as he was called in unexpectedly. His face seemed to have a regal feel to it as it was kind of boney. His wave brown hair was somewhat reminiscent of a blue hair warrior from another anime known as DBZ. But his eyes were what were the first thing noticed by anyone that crossed his path. His pupil was in the shape of a four point shuriken that stretch from eyelid to eyelid that surrounded a gold iris and was surrounded by the same color. "Hokage-sama, while I appreciate the generous offer, but I do believe Kakashi is the better sensei for this team though I do voice my concerns of him being on the same team as the vessel."

While Kakashi was grateful that the Anbu that he choice to replace him when he retired a second time, seeing that he came back for a little while after the Uchiha Massacre, had said he was the better for the team, he didn't like to what he was leading to. That was only a one time thing and he swore never to do it again as he wasn't in the right mind when he did it. He would have said something to let him know he wasn't going to do something like that but the Hokage beat him to it. "Which is exactly the reason why I am asking you to be their jounin sensei. While it was a one time thing, I rather not have it happen again and the fact that you've watched over the boy the most over the last three years then any other gives you the best footing on handling the team."

Kakashi was getting angrier by the second. It seemed the Hokage did know what happened that night years ago but hadn't done anything. Not only that, but Rikimaru seemed to begin to understand why the Hokage wanted him to have the team. Not being one to give up, Kakashi blurted out before thinking. "Surely you must be joking Hokage-sama. While I do admit that I was wrong that night, I do believe that the two aren't quite on the same level as Sasuke. If he is trained properly he could become a great asset to the village." His eyes narrowed as he noticed chuckling coming from Rikimaru's direction.

Turning his head and glaring at him, Rikimaru seemed to get the point but still was chuckling as he answered. "Kakashi-sempai, you don't know that Sasuke is equal if not weaker to Naruto." Kakashi raised his eyebrow at this and looked at him to continue as he was wondering why he would say that as Sasuke was the rookie of the year. "Oh come on sempai, I have watched over the boy more then almost any Anbu, more then any if you don't count the murdering Uchiha. I know both boys skills better then what the academy can show and by all means, they are about even."

"The only reason why Sasuke got the top slot was that he has more of knack for book smarts then either Naruto or Neji. And if you compare scores in their test, Sasuke only beat Naruto in taijutsu by one point and Naruto didn't even perform an extra ninjutsu though he knows plenty. As for the girl, I have no clue about what she can do but from these notes she would make a damn good medic if trained properly and force out her fan girl side. If Tsunade were here I would ask her to teach her a little in exchange for some dirt on Jiraiya. She does like making him miserable, especially when he's acting like a damn super pervert..." At the end Rikimaru was grumbling while shaking his head in disgust.

At the end Kakashi, while was further convinced now had more footing as he knew how to deal with the team while training Sasuke harder as Uchiha always were the strength of a team. He was about to say more when Sarutobi interrupted him. "And it was both Mai's and Minato's wishes that if Rikimaru was a jounin by the time Naruto graduated that he would be his sensei. If Obito was still here, I would say he would want the same for his son."

Kakashi's eyes widened as far as they could hearing this. He felt even more ashamed then ever for that event years ago and shushined out of the room, wanting to think about what he had done. Shaking his head at the now gone cyclops, Sarutobi pulled out a few papers before pulling out a pen. "Now if you would sign these release papers, you can take the team. And as in Anbu tradition, your recommendation for the next captain for you unit is needed."

Having already decided that he was going to take the team, Rikimaru picked up the pen and signed were he had to before thinking for a moment. While his unit was full of possible captains, it was a difficult choice to choose just one. Thinking over it for a second as he handed the papers in, he looked over at the other corner of the room before pointed at the Anbu that was there. "Neko-san would be the best choice. She's been in the unit longer then even I have and her skills are still improving on a daily basis. If anyone, she should become the unit's next captain."

The Hokage nodded as he motioned her over before pulling out a creamy white cloak. "Alright then, you can keep your mask and equipment if you like." Rikimaru nodded as he pulled his mask off the mask and sealed it away in a scroll as the Anbu with long purple hair and a feminine body walked over, looking straight at Rikimaru before giving him a hand sign that meant thank you. "Yugao, seeing that your former captain has deemed you fit and I concur as well; you are named the captain to Unit 1B-S."

As she took the cloak from Sarutobi, she turned back to Rikimaru, who nodded with a small smile on his face which earned him a glare from Hayate, who had been courting Yugao for the last two years. As she left the room and the rest of the jounin senseis were heading out, Asuma walked over to Rikimaru and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Alright gaki, what did Kakashi do as I feel like I'm out of the loop here."

* * *

**A/N2:** I decided to cut some of this rebuilt chapter and put it in the next to length it further as this one is long enough on its own and next one is kind of short. As you can all see, it is on the same basis but still at the same time completely different and much easier on the eyes. Added in the Naruto/Hiashi scene that I originally cut out as it was way too boring and the fact that my writing ability has improved by leaps and bounds since then. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and read and review.


	2. Taiingan

**A/N:** Just like the first chapter and few chapters to come, this chapter needs to be completely rebuilt. The idea is good it just not written as well as I wanted it. I almost added in a new pairing into this story, but decided not to as it would drastically change what I've worked on so far. It was suppose to be Ino as she was originally the girl I planned to pair with Naruto along with Kyuubi and Hachi but me being a Naru/Yugito shipper changed that along with everyone voting her most in the pole. One of the few things I didn't really change was the lemon. It had to stay. Anyways, while Haruna from last chapter won't make very many appearances, I will have her be mention a few times.

**This chapter has been rebuilt.**

I Do Not Own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was getting annoyed. While he could normally ignore whatever it was that was annoying him, after being trapped in a room with one of his and Sasuke fan girls while waiting for there sensing was getting annoyed. There was nothing said about them staying in the room the entire time, but everyone did seeing that the jounins were coming to get there teams every few minutes. And to make things worse, his CD player needed batteries so he couldn't listen to his music. He could see there was another team in the room waiting as well, but he didn't give a damn. Ino and Sakura were getting on his nerves. "Ino! Will you please go over there to your team? I'm not in the mood right now. Sakura, sit down and stop asking Sasuke on a date every two minutes! He doesn't want to go out with you."

Needless to say Sakura shut up and did as he said as Naruto was the one person in the class that you didn't want to anger. Ino on the other hand wasn't going to let go so easily. So tilting her head at him, she smirked before sitting on his broken desk and crossed her legs to keep him from seeing anything. "Nope. You'll have to make me leave, but I will be quiet for you if that is what you want."

Seeing that getting her to leave would require effort, he decided not to even if it was extremely compelling to do so. He didn't want to have to deal with her father anywhere in the near future. Not after what happened last time when both he and Sasuke were caught in her room, both somehow trapped by the girl's ingenuity. Shivering at that memory, Naruto repressed it as it was something he did not want to remember for any reason. And it wasn't helping that Ino was right in front of him, smiling like a cat with a mouse in its mouth. "Fine, just don't try anything."

Ino nodded happily as she sat in front of him as Sasuke looked at Naruto, trying to figure out if he had lost the last bit of sanity he had. Of course Naruto believed he had as he was refraining with every ounce in his body to keep from throttling the girl in front of him. At times she would be worse then any other girl for him, even compared to Anko, who just seemed to want a quick fling with him. While the prospect sounded nice, it was just annoying that they would go to such lengths for that or whatever reason to chase both Sasuke and himself.

Just then as he was beginning to lose his patience, the door opened to reveal a brown haired teen around seventeen or eighteen wearing a regular jounin's outfit except with Anbu gloves and a long sleeve navy blue mesh shirt and a much older man with shaggy blue hair and beard to match. Everyone was focused on the latter as he was crying. "Why?! Why did you destroy my cigarettes?! I said I was sorry! Wasn't that enough?!"

"No. I'm mildly allergic to smoke and you started to smoke around me. That is your just deserts for not listening to me." The teen answered bluntly with no remorse in his voice whatsoever.

The future gennin watched baffled at the scene at hand. They never expected two elite shinobi to act... to act so child like. It was funny and alarming at the same time. Alarming for the elder man to be acting like that and funny for the teen as he was still considered a youngest to a lot of the people in the village. While they were still in shock, the sniffling man turned to the three remaining teams and spoke in a subdued manner, completely sadden by the lose of his expensive, imported cigarettes. "Team ten... please come with... me."

Mostly everyone in the room were refraining from laughing as the man seemed to be genuinely sad over the lose of his cigs and the teen didn't care at all. The only person that wasn't was Ino as she busted out laughing and fell onto Naruto's lap, making him extremely uncomfortable as she rolled around in his lap. "Oh my God! That is one of the funniest things I've ever seen! A grown man crying! For crushed cigarettes no less! Oh that is hilarious!"

Asuma could only grumble about kids with no respect as Chouji pulled her off of Naruto's lap, which he thanked him for immediately, as he led his team out of the door leaving only the brown haired teen. Rikimaru of course already knew who his team was, but he was mainly sizing up the girl. He half expected her to be all over Sasuke but seeing that she wasn't meant that there was hope for her still. "Well, I guess you guys are team seven as there is only one person in the entire class with pink hair."

Sakura flushed at this for being that easy to distinguish while both Naruto and Sasuke nodded as it was true before noticing something off. Before hand, his eyes were a dark brown but now if was as if they had changed like that of a doujutsu. Neither could believe it as there was only ten doujutsu known in the entire planet, eleven counting Naruto's if it indeed was a bloodline, and Konoha only had two of the known ones. Sakura quickly caught on as well seeing the change in his eyes as well and instantly was thrown for a loop. Smirking at them, Rikimaru could only shake his head. "Well since you noticed my eyes, I'll explain about them later. But first I'll take you all out to eat so we can get to know each other. How does Ichiruka's Ramen sound?"

Naruto's eyes lit up as it was his favorite place to eat at for more then just the food. So no one in the room was surprised as Naruto jumped up and eagerly was at the jounin's side. Sasuke could only shake his head in shame as he stood up and walked over to him as Sakura sweat dropped at the scene before getting up and joining them. With a burst of chakra from Rikimaru as they suddenly found themselves outside the said restaurant. All three of them feel to the ground and started dry heaving as it felt as if they're heads were spinning as a small bead of sweat fell from Rikimaru's head before shrugging. "Oh sorry about that. Forgot that shunshin has that nasty side effect if you've never been shunshined before. Well anyways, I'll meet you inside."

All three couldn't help but loath their new sensei as he walked in. Naruto and Sasuke were the first to recover, being more used to trying out new jutsu and walked in, glaring at their sensei but knew better to do anything as they waited for Sakura to regain herself. A few minutes later, she pulled herself from the ground and walked in, but unlike her two male teammates she had much less self control. "You royal asshole! At least you could have waited for us outside until we recovered!"

Rikimaru shrugged his shoulders as he motioned her to take a seat. This only made her more furious then before, but did not seeing that he was a jounin and she was just a gennin. So sitting between him and Naruto as that was the seat they left open, the jounin looked over his students again before his attention landed on Naruto as Ayame walked up. "Naruto, any more then three bowls and you have to pay for your own. I rather not have to spend enough money that will leave me broke off my ass."

Naruto could rub the back of his head sheepishly as he did have the tendency to over eat when it came to ramen. In fact that was why Hinata learned how to cook ramen as it made Naruto eat when he was at the Hyuuga complex. The only problem was that he ate, constantly. Shaking his head, he turned to Ayame as he already had his order. "Ayame-chan! I'll take one miso, one shrimp and one surprise bowl today."

Ayame could only smile and nod as she wrote down Naruto's order as she turned to Sasuke. "Just a chicken and oriental mix please."

"Um, one of your diet specials in a small bowl if it's not too much trouble." Sakura ordered meekly as she wasn't too use to eating here.

Nodding once more as she wrote down their orders, she turned to Rikimaru as he pulled a menu from their rack and was examining it. This of course made Ayame twitch knowing that he ate there almost once every day. Coming up with what he wanted, Rikimaru looked up from the menu and at Ayame before winking. "I would like a piece... OW! What was that for?!"

Ayame glared at Rikimaru as she tapped her foot on the ground, not caring that her hand left a large slap mark on his face. "Akanami, I know you are not a pervert, so stop hitting on me. Besides you're already involved with someone else. So just for that I'm getting you your normal."

Rikimaru blinked and blinked again. While he didn't mind the order as that was what he was going to get anyways, he was kind of wondering how she knew the first part. "Um, what? Who in the world told you that I was involved with someone? This is like news to me."

Getting another slap to his face while the gennin refrained from laughing at him, none of them doing a very good job at it, Ayame just glared even more at him. "Don't give me that mister. I know you've been in a relationship quite sometime and now that it is official I've been given permission to slap you if you come on to me. As for who told me, let's just say a little purple cat came by and told me."

Grumbling to himself about no good cats taking away his fun, he turned to his gennin only to twitch as each of them was laughing at him. Growling lightly as he refrained from beating the living hell out of teaching them, he took a few deep breaths as he calmed himself down. Swearing that a certain cat would pay in his mind, he spoke in a highly annoyed tone. "Now then, as our food is getting ready we're going to introduce ourselves and explain a little bit about us. And just for you three laughing at me each of you have to say at least one thing that your fear."

Hearing this, all three cursed at this knowing that since he was their jounin sensei he could get away with torture and call it training. So it was best just to get this over with, but each wanted to know more of their sensei first. Sakura being the most talkative of the group was the one that spoke first. "Well sensei, shouldn't you go fist to show us how it's done. And you did say you would explain about your eyes changing."

Nodding as it was fair, Rikimaru thought for a moment before telling the three. "Okay, my name is Akanami Rikimaru, heir to the Akanami clan from Amegakure. Let's see, I like coming here to eat ramen once a day and building traps. Another like of mine is the shunshin and I've learned each type of shunshin there is. What I hate is my girlfriend who doesn't allow me to have any fun and telling other people its okay to hit me. I'm a refugee from Amegakure and decided to stay here in Konoha as it is the most peaceful of all the villages. I became a gennin at seven, turned chunin when I was ten, jounin at eleven, Anbu at thirteen and Anbu captain at sixteen. I'm the foremost trap experts in the continent and highly skilled in throwing weapons and genjutsu. And finally my dream is to marry that same girlfriend as I love her even with all her faults and teach my kids how to become maniacal pranksters. Now pinky, since you asked me, you're up next."

Both Sakura and Sasuke deadpanned as they looked at their sensei. While he was mostly normal, the fact that he liked traps and he was going to teach his kids, whenever he had them, to be pranksters had them on edge. If there was on thing Naruto was, he was a prankster and his pranks were something that didn't need to be improved on. So edging closer to Naruto, who seemed thrilled at the idea of having a sensei that loved to prank, Sakura thought for a moment about what she was going to say, even though she disliked being called pinky.

"Hm, I'm Haruno Sakura, daughter of Haruno Miroku and Ryoko. I guess my likes, um; one is sitting on the left of Naruto and having friends that treat me kindly. I dislike it when people pick on me for my forehead or hair." At this part she shrunk into herself while nervously glancing at her long pink hair. "My father is brother to the fire lord, but he passed away twelve years ago. I was suppose to be in a private school so I could work for my uncle, but I wanted to become a kunoichi instead. While I don't have any skills that stand out, I hope to later on. My dream... my dream is to find true love and to become a better kunoichi. I fear... that I'll never become a good kunoichi."

As she finished, everyone listening to her was surprised. Rikimaru because from everything he had seen about the girl told him that she was a fan girl. Sasuke because she chased him around with the rest of the fan girls. Naruto because she actually was telling the truth and was all fidgety about it. Being the first to recover out of the three of them, he had to ask her. "Wait, if that's true then why did you chase Sasuke so hard instead of training. I kind of get you being related to the fire lord as he and his family have many family members with hair that are different shades of red."

Sakura smiled a little at Naruto before shaking her head as the bowls of ramen were brought out for them. "I chase Sasuke because he is hot. There is no denying that as the girls in school came up with a hottest boy list and Sasuke was on top with Neji being second and you being third. I thought it was a fad everyone was going through, but when they didn't stop I thought about stopping before realizing how much stronger I become from chasing him. While I wasn't doing it to catch either of you, I still liked Sasuke but didn't really think I would end up with him."

"No one other then Ino seemed able to catch you two and she only did that recently on complete accident. So it allowed us girls trying to become shinobi to use what we know to improve ourselves by chasing you two. It worked as I'm much faster then I was years ago and in much better shape. Even my chakra reserves are a little better but I can't figure out how to increase it." All three were flat jawed at the end. None of them could believe what Sakura had said, even if it did make a little sense. Getting annoyed at their faces, she picked up a few pebbles and threw at them, hitting them square between their eyes. Once they were all snapping out of it, Sakura chose who was next. "Sasuke, you go."

Rikimaru was about to say otherwise before realizing he was going to ask Sasuke that anyways. So he let it slide as he picked up his chop sticks as Sasuke thought about what to say. After a few moments and him finishing one bowl, Sasuke swallowed the last of his ramen before speaking. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, heir to the Uchiha clan. My likes are sushi, training and hanging out around the house with Naruto. I hate the fan girls that chase me, even if is for training." He glared at Sakura at this part before continuing. "I originally was apart of the young Anbu project when I entered the academy but seeing that it was shut down a few months later, I didn't get much out of it. I'm overall confident in all areas though I am a master in none. My dream is... No, my goal is rebuild my clan and make the one that created my hell pay. As for fears, I fear my fan girls and being raped by a gay pedophile."

Nodding as he expected as much, except for the very last part were he nearly choked on his ramen, he slurped up the last of his ramen before turning to Naruto. Having much of the same expectations for him, Rikimaru motioned for him to go. Naruto didn't hesitate as he wanted it over. "My name is Uchiha-Hyuuga Naruto, but might have to come up with a new clan name if I have a new bloodline. My parents are Hyuuga Mai and Uchiha Obitio, two out going shinobi before they passed away. I like ramen, studying seals, pissing villagers off with my pranks and helping Sasuke around the house. I dislike practically every non-active shinobi and even some of them. I also hate my fan girls that won't leave me alone, especially a certain blonde haired one."

"I also was put in the young Anbu program when I entered the academy but as Sasuke said it shut down. My chakra reserve is almost unmatched and my ninjutsu is far beyond that of most chunin and even some jounin. Confident in my others areas, but I know I need work with genjutsu and taijutsu. My dream... I don't have a dream as of now. I guess the closest thing would to a dream I have is almost the same as Sakura's and even that isn't a dream, but a goal. As for fear, I fear only death... or Anko and Ino as they are at times are death incarnate."

Having heard all three of his student's words, Rikimaru was quite surprised that they were being so honest, but not as much as they were being open. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing yet, but it certainly couldn't hurt. Finishing the last of his ramen, he pulled out his wallet and laid the amount of money the food cost along with a tip, he turned to three. "Alright, that's enough for today. Tomorrow meet me at training ground seven at nine in the mourning. If you don't know where it is, consider it your first test to being part of my squad. Oh and by the way, tomorrow will be your real gennin test."

Before they could even look shocked at what he had said, he had shunshined away in a swirl of water. All three looked at the spot that their sensei was for what seemed to be eternity before Naruto spoke what was on all three of there minds. "Well, this is fucked up."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was not a morning person. The only reason that he was ever up at this time in the day was because of the damn sun rays as the windows in his room faced the sunrise. Grumbling to himself, wondering why he just didn't take another room or put black curtains over the windows, he stood up and headed for his dresser by the window. For an unknown reason, he took a look out the window before whistling out loud. The entire property except the entrances were covered in traps. Of course he knew the visible ones were only meant to be distractions so the real ones were the ones he couldn't see. Glad that the Hokage finally took action, he grabbed his outfit and a towel before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Once he was out, he walked to the kitchen to make himself a quick breakfast. Looking up at the clock to see how much time he had, he cursed lightly seeing that it was almost eight and he had no clue where training ground number seven was. Opening the cupboard, he grabbed the box of energy bars before heading up stairs having a slight feeling that Naruto hadn't left yet. Once up the stairs, he made his way to Naruto's door and was tempted to knock on the door to see if he was in there, but that wasn't his style. With a quick spin, his foot slamming into the door slamming it against the wall as it opened.

"Dammit! Sasuke can't you just enter like a normal person instead of making a rather predictable flashy entrance!" Naruto yelled as he quickly rolled up the scroll he was looking at and sealed it to where only he could read it before sealing it away in a drawer.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at this. Naruto was not one to hide a scroll he was working on unless it was something big. And if it was that big, he would have told him and probably one of the Hyuugas, whether it be Haruna, Hiashi, Hinata or Neji he was unsure of. While the other scroll that was open he could understand why he wouldn't want many people to know of it yet, the fact that he didn't even give a second thought to which scroll was more important made Sasuke worry. Shaking that thought off, he decided to ignore it for now as it was best not to make it a big deal. "Well, it's just my style to do so. Besides, we have an hour to find a training ground that we have no clue where the hell is."

Hearing this, Naruto cursed loudly as he noticed the time on his alarm clock. He was never sure why he would lose track of time every time he worked on that particular scroll. The others he could keep a slight manage of time but that one was as if it didn't want him to know what was going on around him till he solved its riddle. Getting that off his mind for now, he picked up his bloodline scroll and pocketed it. "Alright, let's pick up Sakura before heading out. I doubt she has found where the training ground is located."

Sasuke nodded in agreement as he was about to walk out before noticing he black rims around Naruto's eyes. He would have said something about it, but had a slight suspicion he knew why Naruto wasn't getting any sleep. He was dreaming of something horrific and the only two things that could fall under that in his mind was the Uchiha Massacre or the Hachimata attack. While the former was possible, he also knew from eavesdropping on Naruto and Haruna that he believed the snake to be awakening. Hell, the reason he was talking to her was that she was the first to notice his lack of sleep, but then again she was the one that normally looked after Naruto when he stayed at the Hyuuga's complex. So not wanting to say anything, he ignored it as they reached the house were Sakura lived.

Knowing it was for the best to stay back as he wasn't well liked, Naruto let Sasuke walk up to the door alone to get Sakura. A moment after he knock, the door was answered by Sakura with her mother directly behind her. He knew she had gotten her hair color from her father's side right away seeing that her mother had almost pure black hair and silver eyes. Naruto noticed that she seemed pleased seeing Sasuke there but to his surprise when she looked over at him, she smiled? That was something he wasn't use to as most elder villagers seemed to hate his guts. Feeling unnerved by this, he was tempted to look away when Sakura spoke after closing the door as her mother went back inside. "Hey guys. Sorry, my mom kind of wanted to see who was on my team."

Kind of understanding the reason for it, both boys nodded although they were still a little worried about that weird smile of hers. Shaking that off, Sakura and Sasuke walked down the stairs when Naruto felt one of his links disappear and information coming to him. While he still wasn't used to this side effect of Kage Bunshin, it was rather useful. "I know where the training ground is now. It's the closest grounds to the onsen and spa, the one were... _he_ used to take us through to get to the onsen."

Hearing this, Sasuke narrowed his eyes but only at the part where Naruto purposely hadn't said his brother's name. Not that he could blame him, Itachi was not a name he wanted to hear otherwise he was quite sure he would go berserk. Sakura looked at both of them noticing the tension coming from them at the mention of someone she wasn't sure who was. Whoever he was though had pissed off two of the most volatile gennin she knew, mainly because Naruto and his injuring people when they annoyed him and Sasuke's infamous cliff incident. As they were headed for the grounds, Naruto pulled out his scroll once more and was looking over it, as if trying to decide something. Noticing this, Sakura was the first to say anything. "What is that Naruto?"

Not even looking at her as he continued examine the scroll, Naruto answer quickly. "It's the scroll of what I know of my bloodline. Right now I'm trying to figure out a name for it. I want to go with Moon Eyes or Star Gazer, but it sounds sort of dull so I've been trying to figure out what other names that deal with the moon."

Sakura could only blink hearing this. For one she didn't even know that Naruto had a bloodline, but from what he was saying that it was a new bloodline as there would be no reason to name it if it wasn't. Another was that he didn't seem to be going through a lot of names that dealt with the moon or starts but none were really that good. "Why not Lunar Eyes? It sounds better then Moon Eyes, though Star Gazer is not too bad."

Naruto blinked as he turned to Sakura with a surprised look on his face. He hadn't really thought of that and he was more asking Sasuke for help then her. But now that he let the name flow through his head, it seemed to match what he was looking for. Still, he wasn't expecting that his small dilemma would have been solved by Sakura. Shaking his head a few times to knock that out of his head, he smiled lightly at her. "Thanks Sakura. That's better then anything either of us have thought of..."

"Which is sad." Sasuke admitted even if he didn't want to. Of course he also had interrupted Naruto, who now was glaring daggers at him.

Shaking his head as they reached the training grounds and they still had time to spare, he walked onto the bridge and sat down and leaned against the railing. Taking out a pen, he looked at what he had put as the name of his doujutsu before scratching it out and writing down what Sakura had suggested as it was better then any of his. _'Taiingan. Hm, has a good sound to it.'_

Just as he finished writing that down, a swirl of leaves appeared in front of them. He was wearing similar clothes to Rikimaru was the day before but instead he had padded torso and was wearing a Falcon Anbu mask. Naruto paled as he instantly recognized the mask due to his past and swore under his breath. He knew that whatever team he or Sasuke was on was going to get a high level shinobi, but an ex-Anbu captain was not what he was anticipating. "Damn, this might be more trouble then I thought..."

Rikimaru smirked underneath his mask as Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement seeing the red tattoo on his left bicep. Taking his mask off slowly with the same smirk plastered on his face, he strapped it to his belt before chirping. "Well, seeing that the three of you made it here on time, you pass my first test!"

Naruto blinked at this before looking at his sensei and back to the mask before noticing the mechanical device at the mouth. _'A voice filter? I get it, he was deceiving everyone around making him seem older then he was. While his Anbu team knew, his enemies wouldn't giving him the element of surprise. And seeing that he is only seven to eight years older then we are that is a pretty good idea as he has been in Anbu for a while.'_

Seeing what Naruto was looking at, Riki's smirk grew before shrugging his shoulders as he knew Naruto would have been given one if the young Anbu project was still around. Just as he was about to speak, he was beaten to the punch by a curious Sakura, who was looking at all her teammates. "Ne, sensei." Turning to her wondering why she was looking at all of them, he waited for Sakura to continue. "I was wondering, since all teams have certain dynamics or skills, they have a jounin instructor assigned to them that can further their abilities in that area. I know for Hinata's team it is tracking and Neji's is close range combat, but what about ours? We seemed to have the most diverse."

Smiling that Sakura was so observant; he shook his head as he thought about it before giving her an answer. "I do know what type our team is, but I want you to learn your own team strengths to determine what kind of team you are. That is what my test to see if you are worthy of becoming gennin is today, testing your strengths."

All three gennins began panicking when they heard this. Sasuke's eyes widened in fright and was the least noticeable of the group compared to Naruto's jaw dropping to the ground while Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHAT?! You mean that after taking that damn test we still have a chance to fail!"

As she said this, an evil smirk crossed Rikimaru's face as he pulled his mask off his belt and placed it back on and spoke in a much deeper and violent voice. "Yes, there are some that are just not cut out to be shinobi and they all have to be tested. It could be just one of you or it could be all of you and it can even be none of you. There is no such thing as someone that is just meant to be a shinobi. Everyone has to work for it, even the best of the class. There only has been two shinobi in the history of Konoha that instantly became top shinobi and they are Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi, both becoming gennin when they were half your age. Now, do you have what it takes to become a shinobi of this village, I will see."

Seeing that all three were reeling from what he said, Rikimaru pulled out two bells and shook it in front before tying them to his belt. "The first two get these bells will becoming part of my gennin team. To get these bells, you must find me first and then take them from me within a span of three hours. If you fail, you will be set back to the academy with no questions asked. There is a way for all three of you to pass, but you must figure that out on your own. But remember this, to pass this test you **MUST** come at me to kill and be warned my test is not for those who cannot become shinobi. Now start!"

Naruto growled hearing that and didn't waste a second as he jumped Rikimaru but to his surprise, the one in front of him turned into mud. Not able to right himself and landed into the mud. Cursing himself for not noticing it was a clone before; he looked through the forest before he sent chakra to his eyes to search for their renegade sensei. His black eyes with golden crescent moons appeared once more as he searched the forest only to quickly realized what his sensei meant. "There are traps everyone in the forest. It is completely littered with them and these are only the traps I can see. I would bet there are some that I cannot as some of these look the same to the ones put up around the manor. To make it worse, there are decoys of him making difficult for me to see if it is actually him or not."

Sasuke cursed hearing this as he was tempted to activate his Sharingan, but looking at the forest, he came up with an idea. "Naruto, which of his clones are the most likely to truly be him? If we split up and find the three we have a better chance at finding him."

Taking a look at all the decoys of Rikimaru in the forest, Naruto spotted three that seemed to be what they were looking for. "Okay, luckily enough there are three exactly that. What seems to be the least dangerous path is over to the north towards a clearing in the forest. Sakura, you best take that direction as it is the safest. Sasuke, you take the one to the east over there by the training post in the forest. It is hard to miss, but traps are sprung all over the place. I'll take the other path but if you run into him flare your chakra so we'll know to come looking. And be sure to leave a wire trail so we can follow and not get caught up in any of the traps."

Nodding in agreement, all three went their separate ways while leaving some ninja wire tied to a tree to show their progress.

Naruto carefully walked into his side of the forest. Why he had picked this one was unknown to him? While this one had the same amount of traps as Sakura's, she wouldn't know how to tell the difference between a clone and the real one. And that was the problem; there was dozens upon dozens of freaking clones over here. And each was smiling at him with kunais and shuriken in their hand. Then in a second, the sun was blocked out from the sheer amount of weapons coming from the down from the clones and straight for him leaving Naruto with a large bead of sweat on the back of his head.

"Ah, fuck me."

And then begun his dodging dance of death with millions of kunais.

Sasuke blinked and blinked again as he heard Naruto screaming at the top of his lungs about murdering snipers along with dozens of curse words he didn't even know existed. For some reason he was grateful Naruto gave him this path as he had a good feeling his brother had picked the more dangerous one. Shaking his head, he cut down the spike log trap before dropping it into the pitfall, which he was glad he didn't fall into because it had a mine in it and exploded on impact. Using one of the words Naruto had just used to express his surprise, he carefully avoided the traps nearby only to appear in the clearing with the training post to see Rikimaru sitting on top of it, not even looking at him.

Slowly pulling out a kunai, he stalked over to him trying not to make a sound. He winced as he stepped on a twig, but it seemed Rikimaru was dead to the world. Wondering why he hadn't heard that, he walked over to him only to see the clone suddenly look up and smile at him without the mask on. "Clone go boom now."

And then Sasuke was blown back by the clone exploding.

Hearing Naruto's constant cursing and a muffled scream from Sasuke, Sakura thought about rushing over to aid the latter but pushed it out of her system as this was the plan the two boys had came up with. Walking carefully avoiding all the traps she could and disarming those she couldn't, she soon found herself near the clear Naruto spoke of but hearing the two of them having a difficult time looked around first to see if there was any traps. Then she noticed that Naruto had stopped screaming and that two shadows were lingering over her. Turning around with kunai in hand, she sighed in relief before sweat dropping at the condition the two were in. "So I'm guessing those two weren't the real one."

Both Naruto and Sasuke glared daggers at her which clearing told her the answer she was seeking and she laid off. Shaking her head, she turned to the clearing and was about to disarm the first trap she saw when Naruto and Sasuke nodded and just destroyed all of them with two flames of Gokakyu. She sweated dropped at this and could tell both were seriously irritated by what had happened so she decided to follow them in. Seeing their target of annoyance, Naruto pulled out a windmill shuriken as Sakura pulled out her ninja wire and strapped it to it as Sasuke grabbed it and threw it at Rikimaru, who was completely oblivious and was reading a book of some sort.

"Hm... Why do I have a feeling I'm about to dodge an overly large shuriken with wire on it to avoid being barbequed." Looking towards the direction he felt the three, he sweat dropped as exactly what he said was unfolding. Not wanting to be hit by the shuriken or caught by the wire, he yawned before pocketing his book and shunshing out of the way, right in front of the two with his mask on. "Good, now that all three of you are here. The real test can begin."

All three slid into their stances when Rikimaru pulled off his mask and smiled at them before chirping once more. "You pass!" Three thuds and groans were heard making the ex-Anbu captain sweat drop as he looked down at his team before shaking his head. "Oh come on! You honestly though I was going to put up traps to kill brand new gennin and give them situations they couldn't survive in! I'm a hard ass at times, but I'm not an idiot!"

Seeing all three glaring at him, he shook his head before looking up at the sky and wondering why he chose to take this team. Shaking that off, he looked back down before picking the two bells off his waist. "These were just to throw you off the real objective. You indeed showed me you can work as a team, but like keeping yourselves separate from the others. That is okay, but you will have to learn the value of your comrades as you'll never know when another war will break out and your life is often in the hands of the people right besides you."

Hearing this caught Sasuke's attention as a question popped into his head. "Well as useful as that is for the future, why not test or individual skills at this moment then work on teaching us team work?"

Nodding at the reasonability of his question, Rikimaru quickly answered having prepared for it. "Quite simple actually. At this point in your lives, you're still growing and it is harder to teach fundamentals like team work and practice when you're older as the older you are, the more stubborn you become to change your ways. While you will each get individual training, training as a team is the most important thing as of now. But let's take this into literal terms." Pulling out the bells once more and dangled them in front of the three. "What if I had made this test much harder and had put your lives in danger? Would you willingly put your friends and teammates in danger to complete the mission or would you call it off?"

Seeing that they were getting the point, he put away the bells and shook his head. "Once you answer that question, you will learn a lot about yourself as it will define who you are as a ninja. Are you a merciless killer that cares for nothing but himself, a selfless shinobi that would give up his life for others or are you someone who fights in what they believe in? There are endless possibilities at both sides of the road, but which side will you pick. ... I don't like using other people's lines, but this one is worth repeating. _Those who discard the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades... Are worse then trash._ Now I want you to think about these words from a man who died saving his own teammate when you are lost in life. They will help you find your way because if you don't, I will _not_ take you as my gennin team." With that, Rikimaru faded into the air around him leaving the three behind.

Naruto was the first to sigh as what was said. He had heard that said before but know he knew the full context in what it was used for. Looking into himself at this, he really didn't know any more. When he was young, he wanted to become the Hokage to prove he could ignore their hatred and prove to them all he was not a demon, but him. That was only a fairy tail now as he only wanted to protect his friends and family while getting time away from the village. But would he willingly put his friends, family or even teammates at that. His eyes glowed a light purple as the fire within them reignited as he whispered to himself. "No, I wouldn't. I will protect those precious to me. That is and has been my nindo."

Not hearing what Naruto said, Sasuke was in the same type of trance. He really had nothing left in this village, but would he throw it all away for his goal. Would he give all of it up just to succeed in killing the one that brought both him and Naruto so much pain? Was it really worth it? This was disturbing him as a voice inside of him was saying it was but he silenced that voice as he stood up and shook his head. "I am an avenger, but I will not give up what I have to gain the satisfaction of killing that man."

Sakura was the only one that had actually heard the other two as they found their answers. She was slightly envious as they quickly found their answers. Closing her eyes, she thought long and hard. She liked Sasuke, she really did, but that was only a dream and she wanted to become a kunoichi. She always had and now that she had the chance to become one. She wanted to prove to her family that she had the ability and the skills to surpass their expectations and become a great kunoichi. Opening her eyes, she slowly stood up as she voiced her nindo out loud like the two before her. "I will prove that kunoichi are just as dangerous as men and I refuse to allow my teammates do the work while I sit back and watch."

"Bravo, you are now officially team seven. You each stood up to the challenge in front of you and showed me your true worth." Rikimaru's voice sounded from behind them, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed as the three turned to him. "Now I expect you to live up to your nindos and if one time you fail I will be on you for it as you aren't only letting yourself down, you are letting this unit down. Now... Let's go get something to eat! I'm starving!" At the end his mood turned from dead serious to a happy chirp once more.

All three gennin sweat dropped and began to wonder if they had a bi polar sensei. Shaking their heads, Naruto was about to ask where when a loud feral growl sounded through the clearing catching all three off guard.

Pulling out dual kunai, Rikimaru turned around towards the direction of the growl and put himself in front of the gennin. He knew something was off about that growl is it did not sound like any animal he heard before nor did it sound human. In fact, it sounded demonic. Zooming in and out of the area with his Washigan, his eyes narrowed as he picked up the intruder and his heart stopped beating. He knew his chances were slim to none right here as he wasn't in peek condition having stayed up all night creating traps and an assassination mission the night before had really drained his stamina. "Naruto, Sasuke. Activate your bloodlines and prepare to be support. Sakura, I need you to go for help. I'm drained from the last past couple of days and I don't stand a chance here."

Sakura was about to protest saying that she could help them when a far louder and much more fierce growl sounded through the clearing. Beginning to sweat in fear as she never felt this kind of pressure on her before, she nodded and ran off through the path that the three created and hoped someone was close by.

Naruto seeing that something horribly wrong was going on, activate his newly dubbed Taiingan and searched through the forest to find what the threat was so he could prepare for it. He was extremely surprised at what he found. It was a red haired woman no older than 23 with her hair in a bun walked into the clearing. Her crimson eyes with slitted iris burned into the back of his mind as they seemed to hold power like none he had ever felt before. She was wearing a black dress with fur lining revealing the top of her cleavage but no more.

The said woman chuckled as she saw the two boys move into more relax stances seeing her and wondering what caused the growl. However she noticed that their sensei had become extremely nervousness and had not relaxed his stance as he needed to strike at any given moment to take this threat out. She smirked seeing this before walking towards them with a gleam in her eyes. "My, my, my. It seems you've got yourself a team Riki-kun. A delicious looking one at that. I could just gobble them up."

To give Rikimaru credit he just stood there giving the women a glare that said _Go back hell_ while both Naruto and Sasuke looked on very confused at to what was going on. They did however notice their senseis tense features and decided to be on guard just in case. But they weren't ready for the next words that came from his mouth as he stared down the woman. "What do you want Kyuubi? There is nothing of interest here for you and you know you will be sealed away just like Hachimata was if you stay here."

From within Naruto's mind, two feral purple eyes opened at this statement and hissed loudly. But it wasn't at his statement, it was at the female's presence as she wanted nothing to do with the disgusting fox. A deep purple chakra began to seep through the bars of her prison as she spoke in a very surprisingly female tone. **"That fox dares to show up here. Kukuku, enjoy my gift young one for I will not let you die by this kitsune's filthy claws."**

"What makes you think I want something, huh Riki-kun?" The Kitsune vixen said smirking at the three standing in front of her as she stopped and placed her hand on her hip. She grinned wildly seeing Rikimaru narrowed his eyes at her as he generated as much killing intent as possible and started flaring his golden chakra around him.

"Simple, you wouldn't come and seek me out if you didn't." Rikimaru answered as he prepared himself to give Naruto and Sasuke the retreat signal. There was no way these two could stand up against her. It was just not possible as he knew he couldn't.

The vixen grin grew wider as she felt Hachibi's chaotic chakra began to flow into Naruto's system. Speaking in a husk voice as she swayed her figure to him as if she was trying to seduce them. "Are you trying to intimidate me Riki-kun? Because if you are, you're doing a poor job of it."

Rikimaru just kept glaring at her as he had nothing else he could do at this exact moment. Seriously, how many times did you honestly want to run into one of the legendary bijuu? Twice was enough and he wanted to keep it that way. Rokubi was bad enough and he wasn't even a shinobi when Hachimata attacked. His narrowed eyes quickly widened in surprise when he felt the said snake's power erupting from behind him and turned towards Naruto.

Naruto eyes were closed as the demonic chakra flowed through him. His fangs started growing further as the dark purple chakra surrounded him like a light mist. His fingers began to extend into claws as the chakra manipulated them to work their touch knowing humans used their hands often in battle. His muscles started to compact and shrink a bit to give him more flexibility as his skin hardened becoming scale like. His spiky blonde hair became even wilder as and took a far more jagged look then normal. And finally he opened his eyes to reveal the difference from before as his crescent moon was dark purple instead of gold.

Kyuubi smirked devilishly at the development. Tilting her head into his direction, she slowly began waltzing in his direction. "Oh, does the snake container think he can play with me? Let's see how tough you really are then." Sasuke jumped in front of Naruto, not caring if this was the legendary fox demon of legend or not. Naruto was his brother and he wasn't going to let another of his clan fall if he had something to say about it.

Noticing the raven haired boy had red eyes with one tomoe spinning madly around the iris, she smirked as she instantly knew who this was as she stopped. "Ah, another one of the Uchihas lives. To bad you don't know how to use it to its true potential otherwise you would have a chance against me."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed hearing this and remembering what Naruto said. Flaring his chakra as he pulled a kunai out, he was ready to fight when his sensei stepped in front of him with his eyes blazing. "You will not touch them! Now as I said, what do you want, fox?"

Kyuubi huffed acting annoyed at his interferences before she grinned evilly as if he wanted to know, she would tell him. After all, he wouldn't be among the living too much longer anyways. "Fine, if you must know I want the container of Hachibi."

All three of their surprise was evident before their eyes narrowed at the playful acting kitsune. Once again from with Naruto, Hachibi started hissing madly from inside her cage at what the fox heard and knew something was up. Getting ready for battle, Rikimaru slid into a defensive stance as he looked back at Naruto and Sasuke with one eye while keeping his other on the fox. "I will not let you take him fox. Naruto, Sasuke. Head into the town, it will be safer there."

Not even going to protest his order, both boys didn't even nod before rushing out of the area with Naruto much quicker than Sasuke due to his demonic enhancement.

Kyuubi laughed at Rikimaru statement as she watched Naruto with an amused grin on her face. "Like you can do anything to harm me and keep me away from him." She noticed that he attempted to blur out of her vision, but his speed was far too slow. If she was a normal opponent it would have work, but she was Kyuubi no Kitsune. Smirking at him wildly, she easily blocked the kunai to her back. "Too slow. Or did you forget the _Sharingan_ is based off of my eyes."

Having another kunai thrown at her, she fazed out of existence before appearing right in front of Rikimaru and gripped his throat tightly and slammed him against a tree. She smirked sadistically as she gripped his wrist with a kunai still in it and yanked upwards, snapping his wrist but only earning a grunt of pain as Rikimaru gripped the hand on his throat. Smiling madly as she dug her claws into the flesh of his neck, she flowed her chakra to her finger tips to burn his skin and flesh yet heal it at the same time giving it a far more painful sensation. Still not hearing him screaming, she yanked her fingers out of his neck before smashed him through the tree before pinning him to another.

* * *

Naruto rushed out of the forest into an urban street with Sasuke not to far behind him. To his luck he had accidentally collided with a silver haired man wearing a mask on his face who happened to be wondering how Rikimaru was handling his team now. Looking up, he noticed the silver haired was looking oddly at him oddly. He wondered why at first before remembering he was using the demon's power to run. Not something a demon vessel normally did, but against a bijuu it was an acceptable choice. "Don't just stand there; my sensei is right now attempting to hold back the nine tail fox from chasing us."

Kakashi paled hearing this. Oh, that was just what this village needed. Another bijuu attack in twelve years. What was Konoha, a magnet for demons? Shaking that thought from his head, he turned to the force and disappeared making both boy's eyes widen as it was pure speed. Several other shinobi in the area heard this and quickly followed suit as a few others went to sound the alarm and get people out of harms way. One that stayed behind was known to be Naruto's worst fan girl, though she wouldn't consider herself to be that low. She just had a little infatuation with another snake and she happened to be a psychotic Tokubetsu jounin.

Anko eyes widened seeing the purple chakra around him and the change in his looks as he looked more reptilian than ever before. While this was turning her on, this was one time she did not need to be. Noticing that he had a funky looking eyes, she would have commented on them but he deactivate his Taiingan as Hachi's chakra began to recede as he was out of danger. The only thing was that his muscles stayed the same and he couldn't keep his balance any longer and passed out.

Sasuke caught Naruto before he hit the ground and attempted to lift him up but failed seeing as he was drained from having to use most of his chakra to shield himself from a kamikaze clone. Anko seeing this took Naruto from his grip and put him over her shoulder and giving Sasuke a small pill. "I'll take him to the hospital brat. That's a soldier pill; it will help refill you energy."

Nodding as he popped it in and swallowed it, he began to feel the effects within seconds. He was quite surprised that his chakra reserve was completely replenished by this and frowned. He didn't like that the pill could completely replenished his system and made sure to train his reserves to be able to use more jutsu. "Thanks."

Anko muttered a no problem before taking off towards the hospital with Sasuke right on her heels before noticing the welcoming party that Sakura had went for. He smirked seeing the Sandaime among them and no longer had to worry. The old man could take care of this, hopefully.

* * *

Naruto woke up to see he was floating in very disgusting water. As he stood up he noticed that he was in a dark sewer and cursed lightly as he looked at himself before mumbling in a sarcastic manner. "Well that's just great. I've been in floating in sewage. It's going to take a lot of soap to rinse this..."

Before he could finish his sentence, he heard a slight hissing sound from nearby. Ignoring it as it wasn't important as his escape from this place; he began to search for an entrance. As he was searching he was getting ticked off that the hissing sound was getting louder and louder. Getting annoyed and wanting to shut the damn sound up, he followed it only to end up in front of a large steel bar gate with a small slip of paper on it that had a kanji on it meaning seal. Muttering a curse at himself for being a moron and realizing where he was now.

A giant purple eyes open in front of him as he stepped closer to examine the seal, but he shrugged as he already figured out he was in his own mind and there was nothing that could hurt him in here, unless he went into the damn thing's cage. Then he would be royally screwed. Hearing what sounded like an annoyed hiss come from the snake within, he noticed it was quite large and knew it was larger then the size even Manda was said to be. Its scales were pitch black and its purple eyes would have had an unnerving glare if Naruto hadn't imagined himself a CD player and began playing his music.

Getting pissed at vessel for ignoring it completely, a tail rushed through the gate and destroyed the CD player making Naruto mope. **"STOP PLAYING THAT THING! I have something very important to say here and you are ignoring me!"**

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the snake's voice not expecting it to be female, but shrugged his shoulders pissing the snake off even more. "I like that song... But seeing as you probably called me here, what do you want with me?"

The snake glared at the boy's response and lack of respect for her. Shaking her head as she continued glaring at her vessel but she had to admit she was quite impressed by his lack of fear towards her. Chuckling to herself, she looked over at the boy and smirked **"Boy, it's not often I let people get away with such blatant disrespect. But seeing that you will bet bored... PUT THAT THING DOWN!" **Naruto sighed as he put his CD player away and glared at the snake who was glaring right back at him. Seeing that he wasn't going to pick it up again, she continued. **"Very well then young hatchling. I called you here to discuss our arrangements."**

Naruto glared at the giant snake as he really, really wanted to listen to his music. And what in the hell did she mean arrangements. By all accounts everything he was getting from her was because of the seal. "What arrangements? And why should I have to listen to you anyways? Everything you give me is because you will die if I do."

Hachibi just smirked which looked extremely frightening coming from a snake before she chuckled once more. **"Oh, but you would already be dead if it wasn't for me hatchling, so you will give into my demands or I will pull out my chakra from your DNA and kill us both. I have no problem with death as it would be a sweet release from this immortal life I have had."** Having caught Naruto's attention with this as he snarled, Hachimata smirked even more as she continued.** "You see, without me your very own bloodline would have killed you hatchling. It was my healing and reconstructing your DNA with that blonde hair man that sealed me into you to allow you to live as long as you have. I can remove it very easily and it would result in our death. All I wish is for is things in return for me helping you."**

Naruto shut his mouth as he refrained from hissing. He did not want to die but he knew there was something off with him as he looked more like the Yondaime then he did either of his parents. And he knew the bloodline should have killed him and knowing it was Hachimata's intervention that kept him alive made this situation worse. He would have to give in to a few demands but hold firm against others as death was a far better replacement then losing his soul. Naruto bit his lip as he let go of his pride and looked at the great snake. "So what do you want, snake? I will make it clear right here and now. There will be some things I will not allow."

Hachibi smiled at the boy, already liking were this was going. Besides she had an itch to scratch and she needed it scratched now. **"Well, you might not know this but demons are very, very hormonal creatures."** Naruto's already paled tan paled considerably as he figured out were this was going and did not like it one bit. **"And seeing that I'm a snake, we mate very often in our mating seasons. Seeing that I'm not truly a snake, I do not have a mating season. I do however have heat like every other demon and I'm in it right now. So to just get around the bushes, I want to be fucked. I need to fuck since it's been so, so long since I've been taken by a real man, not a pansy. The last one was over a thousand years ago. Other arrangements can wait until later times. I need a man inside me now!"**

Sweat was rolling off Naruto's body as he she finished her request. Part of him just screamed out to say no, but his inner male overruled that and was yelling GO FOR IT at the top of his lungs. But his brain was being logical about this and he spoke exactly what crossed his mind. "Um, not to be a buzz kill here... But I don't think I can pleasure a snake that's over two hundred times my size!"

Hachibi rolls her eyes as she looked over at her vessel. **"Please, all the bijuu have the power to shape shift. I mean don't you think when they were looking for us during the Great Shinobi Wars they would have found us if we were in our normal form. Hell, you saw that kitsune slut in hers."**

Naruto was still nervous at the fact but was willing to do it but a part of him wanted to know something else. "Alright, I'll do it under one circumstance."

**"You want to know why I attacked right. Well to be honest, I was hungry. We demons feed on humans. But we are not dumb enough to go after the shinobi villages to feed. All that said... I just was going to go past Konoha and feed on a small village in Iwa. But no, your village had to attack me. So I fought back and started enjoying myself as I feasted on the shinobi of this village. I admit I was being a little over zealous and then that blonde haired bastard asked me the same question and I said I was hungry and they offered themselves to me. Needless to say I was put behind these bars after I said that."**

As Hachibi finished her story Naruto trying his best not to sweat drop at the snake. "Well... that made sense and everything though you could have not said the last part that made yourself look bad. But I was going to ask how you wanted to do it." A giant bead of sweat fell from Hachibi's head hearing this before Naruto decided to continue, wanting to get something else before diving into the... snake's den. "Anyways, since you're the strongest snake, it stands to reason that you have the snake contract."

Looking at the boy with him with a raised eyebrow even if she didn't have one, she shook her head. **"No I do not. Manda is the one holding onto it since no one has ever managed to summon me before. If you wish to sign it find someone that has signed the snake contract and convince them to let you sign it. Then once you do and you manage to summon Manda use my chakra and he will submit to you. Now get in here before I drag you in."**

After she said that a large poof of smoke was shown as she transformed into her human form. She had the same purple eyes as in her demonic form and had a pale completion just as Naruto did. Her hair looked like it was made of silk and was a mix of pitch black and a dark purple and reached down to her mid back. She had very large breast but not overly large with an almost pitch black nipple in the center of her perfectly round breast. Oddly enough she only looked fourteen but probably trying to make Naruto feel more comfortable. And he was all for being comfortable in this situation.

Naruto walked into the cage and was grabbed by the snake women and pushed onto a bed that seemingly appeared from nowhere. Naruto looked up to the naked Goth goddess in front of him as she jumped on top of him and rubbed her body against his, gasping at the feel. As they both gasped, Hachi placed her lips on his own and began kissing him deeply while she continued rubbing herself against him wanting him to get active and fast. Naruto felt a serpent tongue push it way into his mouth. It was kind of odd, but it was enough to earn a groan out of him but he still didn't like the fact that he wasn't in control her. So pushing his tongue against hers, he heard Hachi moan happily before rubbing his flesh rod against her inner thigh, trying to find her entrance.

Hachi did not let him as she deepened their kiss and after a few minutes of non stop tongue action the two released from each other and took a deep breath before continuing. Hachi hands slowly pulled up Naruto's shirt and they broke there kiss so she could remove his shirt before they restarted there make out session. As they made out Naruto hands made there way down to her ass cheeks and gave them a little squeeze. Hachi hissed in surprised but it was not an offended his. It was more like one that said you better keep that up of I will bite.

Understanding the hiss, Naruto kept one hand on her ass to and massaged it as his other hand found her wettening entrance, but more specifically her clit. Having read the orange book as no parental figure in his life could tell him about the birds and the bees, he started to slowly pinch and rub it as Hachi let moaned into Naruto's mouth. He kept rubbing her clit till the both broke away from another kiss and as they broke he had one of his fingers dived into her soaked box making her moan out loud in appreciation.

Hachi looked down at her container as she moved in for another kiss enjoying this greatly. No man in a long time had ever done this to her and it happened to be the same on a thousand years ago. They had all wanted sex and she just didn't think that she should give them a blow if they wouldn't at least give her a release before the main event.

Having sensed this, Naruto increased his finger speed as Hachi kissed him deeper for it. Naruto mentally smirked as he added another finger inside of her making Hachi moan loudly as they separated from there kiss and took a breath of air before she dove back for another. Having a hard time getting enough air to keep this going, he added another finger into her dripping wet entrance hoping that this would end soon. Luckily it would as she was extremely close and had started bucking her hips wildly on his fingers as they plunged in and out of her. Hachi finally had enough and let go of her kiss as she screamed as her body shook from her orgasm. Once it was over, she smiled and looked down at Naruto. "Thank you for that Naruto-kun... It has been so long since someone has done that for me... And here is your reward."

Her hand darted down and gripped his pants and boxers before ripping them off revealing his joy to the world. Her jaw dropped as she looked at the thing as she had to wonder how in the world he was this big for his age. _'Ten inches... That is about ten inches... Holy Fucking Damn! I'm going to spend time helping this little fella develop so I can be riding an even larger one. Oh God that would feel so good.'_

As Hachi began to drool at the possibilities she could have later Naruto looked at her flatly. "Um. I kind of need those clothes."

"We're in your mind; your clothes are still on outside of your mind." Hachi answered before her head ducked under. His eyes went wide went he felt Hachi's serpent like tongue lick his crown. Looking down, he saw her purple eyes looking up at him with lust and some other emotion that he really didn't want to find out about as she licked around his member.

She licked the underside of his shlong with her long tongue as her hand reached and cupped his sack and slowly started to massage them gently as she wanted this to be quick as her itch was becoming worse and worse after seeing his size. Hachi licked the slit on his member's head before allowing part of her fork tongue to allow itself in. Naruto moaned loudly and almost lost all control and blasted her with his semen when she did that as it was nothing like he felt before but he managed to hold on. Hachi smirked as she withdrew her tongue before placing her mouth over the head of his cock and slowly engulfed it with ease as she was a snake.

Naruto felt a wet warmness engulf the head of his little soldier and shuddered at the felling. It felt just too wonderful as he watched her sucking on the head of his member with a smirk on her lips before closing her eyes.

She removed one of her hands that was massaging his sack and started stroking his shaft earning a lustful moan from her vessel. Her grin grew and she started to bob her head on his cock slowly taking it in inch by inch till it stopped at the back of her throat. Loosening her throat with no problem whatsoever and unhinging her, Hachi grinned manically at Naruto's stunned face as she started to hum while bobbing her head down on his entire length. She didn't really worry about air since she really didn't need any as she continued to happily deep throat her container.

Naruto moaned loudly as he started to thrust into Hachibi's mouth as the feeling was just too good. If she kept this up he was going to blow and soon. But with her humming, it was just too much for him and his load blew into her waiting mouth.

Continuing to suck as hard as she could, Hachi felt Naruto's pulsing member harden even further. Hachi smiled with his cock complete devoured in her mouth as the first load of thick cum shot down her throat. Hachi pulled back a bit for it to shot in her mouth instead down her throat wanting a taste of his juices. The thick strands of cum kept coming load after load making her eyes widened knowing that no one should be able to unleash this kind of load as another shot into her mouth. Even if she had unlimited air, this was ridiculous as it finally stopped and his seed was leaking out the sides of her mouth before she started swallowing it. She licked his release off her chin with her long tongue before looking up at him. "So much."

Hachi stood up and pushed Naruto back on the bed. She straddled his waist and gripped his still hard cock grinning like a cat that just found a box full of cat nip. "Now my Naruto-kun. You will feel a sensation that only few other have ever had the pleasure of experiencing." Just as she finished speaking she had lined up his throbbing member and pushed herself on it till he was all the way in.

Both moaned in incredible pleasure at the sensation of being fulfilled. Hachi slowly started to lift her self on Naruto's large member as he pulled back a little bit to give him a little room to thrust into her. She slammed back down as he thrusted into he causing them both to moan loud enough that people in the outside of Naruto's mind to here it. Loving the feeling within her as his long rod rubbed against her walls, Hachi continued to ride Naruto as he thrusted into her faster and faster every time earning the right to hear the Queen of the Orochi scream in pleasure.

After a few moments, Naruto felt a similar burning sensation flowing through his ball when he released into Hachibi's mouth earlier. Moaning out as he didn't want to seem like he wanted her pregnant, though it was a moot point seeing that she was inside his mind. "I'm getting close!"

"YES! YES! PLEASE CUM INSIDE! FILL ME UP WITH ALL YOUR CUM!" The Snake Queen screamed as her walls clamped down around his pulsating member.

Obliging to his queen, he gripped her hips tightly and thrusted deep inside of her as he shot load after load of his seed into womb which in turned made Hachi orgasm once more. As they were finished, Naruto fell back on the bed completely exhausted from blowing his load inside Hachibi.

Hachi panted heavily with his hard members still inside her before she fell on top of him, exhausted as well. "Well, that's the best fuck I've ever had. I'm going to make sure we have a lot of those. How about once a week for my payment for keeping you alive?"

Naruto smirked at this. It was a damn good reason. "Sure, I'll go with that."

Hachi smirked evilly at him as she thought about doing it again with him, but he just didn't have the stamina yet. "Well let's get some sleep since we're both tired."

Naruto nodded and laid his head down on the pillow and was asleep within minutes with Hachi lying on top of him.

* * *

Kyuubi grinned as Rikimaru squirmed under her grasp. "As I said you can't do anything to stop me."

Rikimaru cut off the flow off chakra to his eyes knowing it was draining him quickly, not that it matter. He was pretty much screwed anyways as they reverted to a normal dark brown color. Even still, knowing he was going to die, he glared in anger at Kyuubi. "I know that but I will not let you get your hands on him. Incase you didn't notice I been flaring my chakra at maximum output. Every shinobi in the village will be here within minutes. I may die but at least you will not get your hands on him."

Kyuubi snarled at this as she smelled that others were indeed on the way. But what was most peculiar was the scent around Rikimaru. _'It the scent of no fear. Even with me able to kill him with just a flick of my wrist, he still doesn't fear me.'_

Kyuubi smirk fell off of her face as her eyes gave him an empty look. "Well since my plan is ruined for now. But do not think I'm done trying to get him ad you know nothing can keep me from getting what I want." Letting go of his throat, she fazed out of existence as he slumped down to the ground.

He tried to move but he nearly screamed in pain as his entire body felt like it was on fire. He began coughing up the blood that was seeping into his throat at a rapid rate. He was lucky that she didn't get to deep with it otherwise it would have been fatal. Just then every single main person of the village had jumped into the clearing with Sakura leading the way. Rikimaru turned to them as he spit up more blood and gave them a crazed smiled. "What took you so long? You just missed her, not that we could have done anything."

Soon as he finished his statement, he was out like a light having no more energy to spare. Sarutobi frowned at this before ordering the Anbu that came with him. "ANBU, fan out and look for the women he said did."

As they did so, he looked around with his eyes narrowed having learned from Kakashi what had done this. Kakashi looked at the little damage done in the area with a little fear seeping into his eye as he knew how hard the little bastard was to beat. Even Gai had difficulty beating him in a spar if there was no restrictions. Mainly because he loved to fight from far away and was one of the few people that could keep both him and Gai from getting in close. Sighing lightly as they weren't the only ones to notice this, the Hokage turned to Sakura and spoke. "Sakura. Go home for today. Your sensei will be in the hospital for at least a week, so you have until then off."

Sakura nodded and ran back into town to head to the hospital having seen Naruto and Sasuke were taken there. Sarutobi sighed once more and turned around and looked straight at Inoishi. "Inoishi, I want you to look around in his mind to get us a description of her and maybe more about her."

Just as the said man was about to do so, Yugao with her mask on her belt looked down at Rikimaru checking his injuries with worry written over her face. "Something else disturbs me. He barely has and injuries other than holes in his throat, some major cuts on his right arm, a few broken ribs and splinters in his back." As she finished, she looked down at wonder at her fiancé. _'Whoever did this to you is definitely not kidding around. And if they were Kami help us all.'_

As she said this, the Hokage narrowed his eyes as he noticed the chakra burns on and inside his neck wounds yet it seemed like they were healing. _'No. It really is... Kyuubi. All hell is about to break loose if that demon is here._'

* * *

**A/N2:** Well there is the edited version of chapter two. It is a lot better though at the very end I left it like it was with a little change as it was what I wanted. Anyways, read and review. Peace out.


	3. To the Wave

**A/N:** To state this before hand, I did not add Anko into Naruto's harem. As much as I like the pairing, it is more for the lemons as Anko is hot. Outside of that, this chapter is still more or less the same just far better written and less comedy at the end. Anyways, here is the chapter.

**This chapter has been rebuilt.**

I Do Not Own Naruto.

* * *

It had been three-fourths of a month since Kyuubi had made her presence know. The village was still on high alert but it was lightening as the fox hadn't tried to intrude on the village once more. As such, the new team seven could finally get to a regular routine without Anbu barging on them to see if they were alright.

The first week had been rather simple for them. Rikimaru, after escaping from his 'prison' sentence at the hospital, had showed them how to use chakra to walk up trees and explained to them how it useful it would be in the future. After they had it patted down and could use it as if it was second nature, he taught them one jutsu a piece. For Sakura he taught her Suiton: Suijenheki, Sasuke Katon: Ryuka and Naruto Bunshin Daibakuha.

On the second week he showed them water walking. Sakura quickly picked it up once more as she had smaller reserves and had near perfect chakra control before continuing her practice on her new jutsu. Both Naruto and Sasuke learned it within four days especially after water serpents began attacking them on the third day as their sensei got bored and started summoning. During this he began taking them out on D-rank missions as all four complained about how boring they were. At the end of the week and before Naruto was dragged in for his payment by a happy Hachimata, they made a new deal were she would teach him her sword style in exchange was to feel, see, smell and taste everything he did.

Finally on the third week Rikimaru decided to train them in a certain weapon and being a throwing weapon specialist, he took them to Raven's Claw Shop. Having made the deal he did with Hachimata only days before, he quickly found a wakizashi that he could use until he could find her sword, Kusanagi. Sasuke being himself looked through all the weapons to see if any of them could fit his style and finally found a double edged scythe with a crimson staff with pitch black blades that reflected no light whatsoever. Sakura had a hard time choosing a weapon that suited her and Rikimaru stepped in and helped her pick a pair of bladed boomerangs with protective gloves so that when the came back she wouldn't be harmed trying to catch them.

They all looked relatively the same after a three week span, but not many changes could happen in that kind of time. The only difference was wardrobes as Sasuke was wearing a black version of his normal clothing. He had his left arm wrapped in bindings covered by a snap on arm guard and his double-edge scythe strapped to his back. Sakura changed her attire completely as she traded her red dress in for a red shirt with the white circle on the back and a pair of tight black pants that showed off her hips. She had on her gloves on and a belt keeping her pants on her with two pouches with her boomerangs snapped into them.

Naruto had kept his clothes the same as he had his wakizashi strapped to his left hip. However on his right arm a long black snake tattoo spiraled around his arm to his shoulder. The reason for it was that he had become the holder of the snake contract on accident after having run in Anko. The problem was that she was basically his biggest fan girl outside of Ino and in that came the problem. When they met and he tried to get her to let him sign the contact things got out of hand. She did agree, but only if they did the deed. So holding up to his promise and after the two had a go, which Naruto had to pry her off to keep it going on for too long, she allowed him to sign the contact.

(**Flashback**)

Standing nearby the tower in the Forest of Death, Anko smiled as she was quite pleased. She just wished they could go on for more as she was sure she would be spoiled for life. Shrugging her shoulders as it wasn't a relationship anyways and she got what she wanted, she looked over at Naruto. "Alright stand back. Manda doesn't like people that much and won't hesitate to eat you and I would be highly annoyed if someone I just fucked died at someone else's hands."

Naruto nodded as he backed up before mentally sighing as he patted himself down. It wasn't that he wasn't attracted to her as she had a damn fine body, he just didn't want to get involved with someone twice his age no matter how hot they were. And the fact that she was quite blood thirsty and liked pain made him a little edgy around her. He was just glad that she couldn't get pregnant as he was quite sure she would have been if she could have. Turning back he caught Anko going through five seals before biting her thumb.

_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" _

A large plum of smoke covered the entire tower. As it slowly began to fade, purple scales became visible as a long snake body wrapped around the tower. Naruto's eyes widened in fear at the size of the snake as he was even larger then Hachimata, which was a definite surprise seeing how large the snake was. His head slowly emerged from behind the tower revealing Anko on top. His golden eyes gazed at him for a moment before looking up and seeing who summoned him. **"YOU! You dare summon me here to this place! I shall devour you for your insolence foolish girl!"**

Anko's face dropped hearing this and she cursed at this. She knew that Manda would hold out his threat as he snapped his head up violently forcing her into the air before having the time to hold on with chakra. Just as she was about to land into his mouth, a purple tail of chakra snapped his mouth closed as a snake like Naruto jumped onto the tower besides Manda's face. This allowed Anko enough time to land on his head safely before jumping besides Naruto. Manda seeing this easily broke through the chakra before whipping his head at the two. **"Boy! You will pay with your life for... MISTRESS!"**

Both were caught off guard by the sudden change in Manda's attitude. It wasn't every day the snake boss summon of the snake contract went from murderous to submissive within seconds. In fact, Anko had never seen Manda being submissive before even when Orochimaru summoned him. Not sure how to handle this situation as it had never happened before, she allowed Naruto to take control as he stepped in front of her. "Yes, I contain Yamata no Orochi within me and she demands that I sign her contract."

Manda narrowed his eyes at hearing their lord had been sealed away and would make Orochimaru pay for not telling him so. But it was indeed her chakra surrounding the boy and if she was demanding that this boy sign the contract he would allow it. He would never dare to challenge Yamata when she wanted something.** "I see... My other summoner will pay for not telling me of her entrapment sooner. I will allow you to sign the contract, but only if you become the head of it. I doubt mistress would have it any other way."**

On the side lines, Anko's jaw had fallen off as she looked at the scene. Manda had just allowed the hung brat to sign his contract as his tongue rolled out and the scroll slid besides them. Growling at this development, she stomped her foot and glared at the snake forgetting that it could kill her with a flick of his tongue. "What the hell?! You never allow anyone to sign the contract so easily! Hell I had to survive in the stomach of a lesser snake for a day to earn the right to sign it!"

**"You will be silent." **Manda boomed as his golden eyes turned to her with a tint of blood lust gleaming within them. Anko wisely decided not to pursue it any further as Naruto signed the contract and handed it back to the large snake. **"No hatchling, you are to keep the scroll. It is rightfully mistress' so keep it with you at all times and allow no one unworthy sign it. Now, it is time for you to hold up your end of the deal"**

Soon as he said this, Naruto's right arm felt like it was on fire. He nearly screamed as it caught him off guard but gritting his teeth as he fell to his knees while Hachibi's chakra receded. Looking down at his arm trying to figure out what was going on; his eyes widened seeing a three foot black snake merging with his arm while crawling up his arm. As he was about to grab it and pull it off him, Hachibi shocked her chakra to his system keeping him from doing so. **"Don't Naruto! The pain is coming from the snake as it is marking you as the head summoner of the snake clan. So just bare through it as it will be worth it."**

Naruto nodded lightly but did not like for one second the pain he was in. As it finished he looked back at Manda with a pissed expression on his face as he gripped his arm lightly. "There, I held up our end of the deal."

Manda nodded as he looked at the boy before glaring at Anko. **"Only summon me when needed hatchling otherwise it will cost you. Girl, don't summon me again or I will devour you."**

In another large poof of smoke, Manda left leaving the two besides each other. Once they slowly began to regain themselves, Anko turned to Naruto with a wicked expression on her face. "Hebi-kun, my payment wasn't worth that."

Before he could respond, she grabbed his ankles and dragged him into her room in the tower.

(**Flashback End**)

_'Eight times... Eight times. My god how did my mini-me survive that?! My lower back and pelvis still ache every time I just think about that. Doesn't help that Sasuke chewed my ass out for coming home at five in the morning. I'm so getting her back for that... Though I'll probably just end back in bed with her riding... Need to think of something else NOW!'_ Naruto began to panic at the end as he patted himself down as he felt himself getting aroused from his thought.

**"BARNEY AND FRIENDS!"** Hachimata screamed into his mind. Naruto shuddered in fear and ran dead into a tree as he wasn't paying attention. With those two things, he instantly forgot that he actually done it with the purple haired woman. **"I helped!"**

"Yeah... Thanks for nothing snake." Naruto mumbled as he rubbed his face heavily. Unfortunately he spoke into his mike piece which earned him three whats to what he had said. Grumbling at his luck, he noticed a figure in the trees in front of him. "Never mind, target has been spotted. Snake King out."

"Roger that Snake King, mission has been upgraded to assassination. Use Bunshin Daibakuha to its full potential to catch it off guard. Shinigami, fire at will. Blossom, keep him from escaping. Falcon out." Rikimaru's voice came over the mike.

Naruto sighed before smirking as he saw the creature. Creating a Kage Bunshin, he sent it running after the beast which turned out to be nothing more then a cat. The said cat known as Tora saw the clone and freaked out. It tried to run away from it, but it nearly lost his head for its effort. Its fur poofed up as fear over took the cat knowing what was going to happen as the boomerang returned to Sakura. As she was about to throw the other towards it, Tora took off took the left but a large fireball coming towards him made it think twice as it jumped into whole beneath it to avoid the flames.

As it stood up, its eyes widened as the clone of Naruto was on it. In a powerful explosion, Tora barely managed to avoid it as it jumped onto the tree and climbed like the devil was chasing the cat. Unfortunately there was one last obstacle in its path as a shuriken struck it between the eyes. "STRIKE THREE! ...Assassination mission successful. Come home to the wrath of the Fire Lord's Wife."

"Damn. I want to kill the cat." Naruto said miffed at his sensei for stealing the kill from him, but he was slightly frightened at the maniacal laughing coming from the other side of the mike. In fact, he had turned his off as it was beginning to get on his nerves.

Sasuke shook his head as he went through a few hand signs and burned the cat's body right after Sakura cut off its head. "Get over it Naruto, Rikimaru-sensei loves kill cats. He says something about getting revenge on a certain purple haired cat that steals on his fun. How it deals with his fiancée I don't know, but it is funny to hear him go bipolar on someone else."

Sakura sighed while shaking her head as the two hadn't caught the double entendre. Not having turned off her mike, she spoke into it. "Ne Sensei, do you have the new cat ready?"

Rikimaru screech was heard from the intercom as was a hissing of a cat as battle was happening over it. "Yeah just give me a few moments. CAT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE HERE STOP SCRATCHING ME! ONLY YUGAO IS ALLOWED THAT PRIVELLAGE!"

* * *

"Retrieval of the cat Tora is a success, Hokage-sama." Rikimaru said watching with his team as the new cat got squeezed by the fire lord's wife with satisfaction.

Sarutobi twitched at them. He had watched the entire fiasco on his crystal ball and was not pleased with what happened. As soon as the fire lord's wife had finished strangling the cat and had left the room, he turned to team seven and glared at them. Of course all four were trying there best to look innocent as Rikimaru whistled, Sakura was reading a book, Sasuke was going through a fire scroll and Naruto was listening to his CD player. He sweat dropped at this scene before growling at them as he released his killer intent at the four. "This is the third damn time in the three weeks that I have assembled this team to capture her cat and what do you four do. You kill an innocent cat that only is trying to run away from its owner. But how in the hell do you keep replacing it with an exact duplicate?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he pressed stopped on his CD player seeing that none of them were going to speak up. In fact, none of them were fazed either. Either the old man was losing his touch or they had already become immune to it. "Well if you would give us better missions then these crappy D-ranks, we would stop assassinating the cat. As for how we replace it... I have no godly clue. It is like Rikimaru-sensei has made clones of that cat just for the chance to kill them over and over again."

As Rikimaru's eyes shifted at this statement, Iruka sighed at them. He honestly knew that Naruto and Sasuke could handle a C-rank mission; it was Sakura he was worried about. He had to admit she made some drastic improvements within three weeks, but she was still not ready in his opinion. "Sorry guys, D-rank missions are for gennin to work on teamwork while most C-ranks are for chunin... RIKIMARU IF YOU THROW ONE MORE KUNAI AT ME KURENAI WILL HAVE YOUR ASS FOR IT!"

The said jounin wisely backed off as he did not want to mess with the Ice Princess of Konoha. He absently wondered when the two started going out and felt a little sorry for Asuma as his sit and wait strategy had back fired on him. "Fine, but don't tell me that my team is not ready for a C-rank mission. They are more then ready for one, but it is up to them to decide."

Iruka sighed and caved in knowing that to be the truth, Sarutobi sighed as well as he watched the team train and on missions. They were more then capable for a C-rank mission then any other gennin team in the village. That and if they stayed in the village Naruto and Rikimaru would continue destroying half the town with their pranks. Not wanting this to happen as it would be far more paperwork for him, he reached into the C-rank folder and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Here we go. A C-rank mission right up your alley. An escort and guarding mission to Nami no Kuni. It will last over a month and there will be run ins with bandits."

Seeing his question was aimed at the three gennin, Rikimaru stayed quiet as they answered. Naruto was the first to do so as he calmly nodded as he pressed play on his CD player once more. Sasuke was next as he gave Naruto a slight death glare before following up with a nod as he wanted to get the hell out of the village. Sakura looked at him and in a second, there was a power struggle in her mind with Inner-Sakura. Sadly, Inner-Sakura won as she was released and grabbed the flag poll. "HELL YEAH! WE WANT A BETTER MISSION! OR DO I HAVE TO SHOVE THIS FLAG POLL UP YOUR ASS!"

Everyone sweat dropped at the sight and slowly began to back away from the girl who looked psychotically at Sarutobi. The Sandaime began to wonder if he shouldn't flee as he knew that glint in her eyes well seeing it from his wife on many, many occasions. Sighing as he would have to bare it, he motioned for the Anbu at the door to open it. "Let Tazuna enter."

The door slid open as a gray haired man with a straw hat walked into the room. Looking around for a moment, his gaze landed on team seven before frowning as he saw them. "Is this all you're giving me? A pink haired girl that looks like she could get blown away by a strong gust of wind. A pale blonde haired shrimp that looks like he could use a few days in the sun. A duck's ass headed boy who looks like he could be gay and a brown haired teen that look like he's barely experienced enough to handle a mild threat."

A surge of massive killer intent erupted from the four as they glared at Tazuna. No one would get away with disrespecting their teammates and them self like that. Naruto unsheathed his wakizashi with a seal on the edge of the handle which allowed him to follow Hachi's chakra into it making the blade more deadly. Sasuke un-strapped his blood red double edge scythe and started to spin it wildly. Sakura chunked the flag poll out the window almost hitting the Sandaime and gripped her boomerangs as Rikimaru just pulled out a regular kunai. The latter twitched madly about that and cursed his generosity. _'Feels like I'm inferior here. ...Story of my life.'_

Shaking his head and returning his glare at Tazuna, he pointed his kunai directly at his heart as he barked out an order. "Team, escort mission upgraded to assassination. HAVE AT HIM!"

The four would have taken their shots at him and probably left him at death's door, but a few dozen Anbu jumped down in an attempt to restrain the psychologically challenged team. Ten minutes later they were finally subdued, but not before they managed to injure the majority of the Anbu. A few lucky ones were knocked out as some of the unfortunate Anbu got nailed by a few low blows that ended their chance to ever have children. The frightening part was that team seven wasn't even breaking a sweat and were smiling manically. Sarutobi twitched at this as it finished. _'God, what in the blue hell is he teaching them?! How to become invincible in five easy steps? If I didn't know any better I would say they could take on an A-rank mission and pull it off without much trouble... Though I don't want to test that theory out at the moment.'_

Tazuna was terrified as his so called guards were calmed down. He swore to himself as he looked over at him._ 'Almighty Kami, please don't let me piss them off during the mission and have mercy on the souls that do so.'_

Suddenly team seven disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving nothing behind. As the remaining able bodied Anbu searched for were they went, two kunai burst through the window. One landed next to Sarutobi while the other landed right underneath Tazuna's love maker making the old man nearly pass out from fright of losing his precious. Sarutobi sighed at this before picking up the kunai and reading the note on it. "Meet them at the north gate in one hour. And consider the close call payback for you saying what you did about them."

The blood drained from Tazuna's face as he heard this. He nodded as he still had his male organs and ran out of the room in order to get to the north gate in time. He did not want to piss off his guards more then he already had. Sarutobi sighed before looking at the only Anbu that was not injured in the scuffle, which happened to be a purple haired woman wearing a cat mask. "Yugao, I need you to go on the mission with them. I have a report about something going on with the Wave and if it is true, I want you to handle it. I rather not have their mission upgraded beyond C-rank if I can get around it, though Rikimaru can if he chooses to leave his team with the original job description."

Taking off her mask, Yugao looked at him with a confused look. "What's going on in Nami that it would require the attention of an Anbu captain and an ex captain? And if that's the case, why not send more of us along? It would make more sense so they could continue their portion of the mission in peace."

Sarutobi sighed deeply as he looked at her before the rest of the Anbu unit. "Well seeing that they all will be in the hospital for the next couple of days, I say sending them is a moot point right now. But as for the reason, Jiraiya has informed me that there is instability in the Wave and there is a chance that a group hunting after the bijuus might be located there called the Akatsuki. Since he is near that area, it is not a necessity to send more then two of my better shinobi into the area. There is also might be a connection to them and the bridge Tazuna is working on and I want you to find out if there is so and if that is the case send word here so I can send out reinforcements."

Her eyes narrowed hearing this as she could tell there was something that the Hokage was leaving out, but she wouldn't press him on it. He was the Hokage and he did not have to explain himself to her if he choice to do so. Sighing deeply as there was nothing else she could do, she bowed lightly at the Sandaime. "I'll accept this mission Hokage-sama, but if the gennin are in danger my first priority will be their safety."

Sarutobi nodded in agreement before she left the room in a swirl of leaves. Sighing to himself, he pulled out the mission sheet and shook his head. _'I just hope that is all that is going on the Wave. Something else is bugging me ever since the fox appeared this last month.'_

* * *

Naruto was beaming. He was finally going to be able to leave the village even if it was only for a little while. Some time outside of the village and away from the hatred was better then none at all. Fingering his pouch as he thought about pulling his head phones out and listening to his CD player, he decided not to as he noticed the death glare his technical brother was giving him. Sighing at him as he wasn't allowed to have fun, he looked down the road and noticed a pink blur heading there direction. "Sakura's coming so we only have to wait for the old bastard and sensei. Man it feels good to finally leave this hell hole."

Sasuke shook his head at the blonde as he said this. While he did have to agree Naruto deserved time outside of the village, the village was still his home no matter how much he was becoming to despise it. Looking up, he noticed Sakura skidding in front of them with a fairly large pack. A small sweat drop fell from the back of his and Naruto's head as they looked at the size of the bag before shaking their head. Being the more critical of the two, Sasuke spoke in a semi-amused yet dead panned voice. "Brought enough stuff with you there Sakura?"

Looking over at the two boys, Sakura was surprised to see neither of them wearing packs like her. While she would admit she over packed and her mother gave her enough canned food to last her half a year, she didn't understand why neither of her teammates were not bringing anything. As if answering her, Naruto pulled out a scroll and threw it to her. "That's an inactive storage scroll. All you do to use it as place your stuff on the seal and wipe a small amount of your blood onto it to seal it within. It saves time and energy plus you don't have to carry a thousand pound bag."

Quickly following what he said, Sakura sealed her pack into the scroll. She was quite surprised to see that it was able to hold it and the scroll still weighed the same, but she wasn't going to complain as she was quite sure that if she was carrying that bag along the way her back would have gave out. "Thank you Naruto. You just saved me from having to go to the hospital on our way back."

Naruto shook his head with a cheap smile on his face while Sasuke rolled his eyes at her. All three had noticed their sensei was sitting on top of the wall looking over the street as if searching for their client and was getting impatient. For the millionth time in almost a month, all three were sweat dropping at their sensei for acting more like a child then they were. Seeing him jump down from his perch and landing gracefully, they turned around to see Tazuna walking up with Yugao wearing the jounin jacket over a purple kimono that mostly covered the pair of long black pants she had on. Before they could commit on why she was there, Rikimaru had beat them to it. "Yugao, what are you doing here? I know I may be immature at times but I'm more then capable of leading this mission."

Yugao sighed and shook her head as she knew that he was only holding his front with his team. Knowing that he had not taught them how to read Anbu sign language, she began motioning him. _'The third sent me along on a separate mission that happens to be in the Wave. I'm tagging along as the other part of the mission as it may be upgraded due to the danger of my mission.'_

Rikimaru narrowed his eyes reading her hand sighs and refrained from growling at that. Looking over at the man, he shook his head as he reached into his pouch and checked that he had everything. Nodding to himself, he turned to Tazuna. "Well seeing that Yugao is joining us and we are all here and ready, shall we head out?"

Tazuna nodded and led them out heading down the path he traveled to get back home.

* * *

Watching the small group as they left village, a women with fiery red hair smirked devilishly as her eyes gleamed with excitement as she looked at the blonde haired boy. Her lips twitched at this chance, but she would have to wait as the time to strike was not now. Looking over to her new company, she smiled brighter as she turned back to the group. "Soon my young one. Soon you will be a part of me and I will have my former glory."

And with that statement she fazed out of the area along with new companion.

* * *

A few hours later, team seven was bored once more and Yugao was on edge because with boredom came very dangerous pranks from either Naruto or Rikimaru. Luckily the two were in more of a business mode and really weren't up to pranking at the moment. She sighed in relief at this but was still on edge as something didn't feel right.

Having noticed her unease, Naruto had been activating his doujutsu every minute or so but had seen nothing within its range. He noticed Sasuke was twitching as Sakura had asked him out on another date. She was getting better of breaking herself of the habit, but a few hours of doing nothing had deteriorated the control portion in her mind and she just gave into inner-Sakura's will. Of course Sasuke rejected her sending inner-Sakura into a depression as she kicked a rock into a puddle in the water. To everyone's surprise instead of a splash of water a clang of metal was heard. _'Huh? What is with that puddle of water? Wait, it hasn't rained for weeks so it must be... A genjutsu?! Why in the world are their shinobi out here only a few hours from the village?'_

The rest had the same thoughts crossing their minds as Naruto reactivated his doujutsu and noticed two figures waiting in the puddle. he was puzzled at this as he at first thought them to be from Konoha but his eyes narrowed when he noticed their hitai-ates. _'Nukenins from Kiri? Hm, something is up and why do I have a feeling they're here to impede our mission.'_

As the group passed by the two nukenins in the puddle and were a good twenty feet away, they rose from the water and grinned madly thinking they had outsmarted the Konoha shinobi. Knowing who was the biggest threat, they went straight towards Rikimaru and wrapped their chain around him. Only they however were caught off guard however when Rikimaru suddenly blew up and singed the two nukenins and shattered their chain. Yugao took charge as she knew Rikimaru's battle style and was ready to intervene from a range. "Hmp, the Demon Brothers of Kirigakure. That is a waste to send against two jounin level shinobi and a well trained gennin squad."

As soon as she finished, Sakura took the guard position in front of Tazuna with her boomerangs at the ready as Naruto and Sasuke took charge and rushed the two brothers with their respective weapon drawn. Being the slightly faster of the two, Sasuke slashed at Gozu's throat with his scythe who barely had enough time to parry the blow with his clawed hand. Reversing the grip on the staff, he turned on his heel and slammed his elbow into his gut before flowing with his scythe swinging in a perfect arc for his chest.

The demon brother jumped just a tad second late but was fast enough to avoid the fatal blow and instead received a shallow slice on his chest. Growling in his throat for allowing a gennin harm, Gozu rushed him and struck at him with his claws aimed for his face only for Sasuke to bring his scythe's staff up in defense not having the time to jump out of the way. Smirking at this, he attempted to bash his fist as he gripped the scythe with his clawed hand into the Uchiha's skull but to his surprise the teen had let go of his scythe and duck down before delivering a round house kick to his side.

Seeing the blow barely fazed the chunin, he brought his other foot and planted on the demon brother's chest before grabbing his scythe and jumping off catching Gozu off guard. Gripping his scythe tightly as he neared the ground, he one of the bladed ends into the ground as he landed to reduce the skidding and soon as he did he released the weapon. Going through a few hand seals, he took a deep breath and unleashed dozens of small smile fireballs towards the demon brother with Katon: Hosenka. Gozu wasn't able to react fast enough as the fireballs were upon him and exploding on impact. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was some had shuriken in them and one connected to his jugular ending his life.

On the other side, Naruto was wildly slashing at Meizu who was just barely blocking each strike with his claw and what was left of his chain. The unpredictability of his slashes kept the demon brother off guard and was getting highly annoyed as the blonde had been on the offensive the entire time. Wanting to change this, he attempted to grab his wakizashi with his clawed hand but yanked his hand back as his hand bleed lightly. Looking at him oddly, his eyes widened seeing the air around the being distorted.

Smirking as he saw Meizu notice this, Naruto continued his attack while pushing his chakra into the blade. He could tell the demon brother was getting tired quickly as the amount of cuts along his hands and arms were piling up. To his surprise, he finally counter attacked and swiped at him with his clawed hand. Naruto easily jumped back from the blow as it wasn't fast enough to hit him. He wanted to use his jutsu but with the sword in hand it negated his use of jutsu as he was still trying to learn the one handed seals. Sheathing his sword as there was no more need for it, he placed his hand in a familiar seal. _"Kage Bunshins no Jutsu!" _

Four pops were heard as his clones came into and unsheathed their blades before charging the surprised demon brother. Walking around him as his clones battled with Meizu, Naruto smirked as he was too focused on trying to defend himself as he went through a few hand seals to end this battle. As he finished, he smirked eerily similar to the red haired woman as his announced his attack. _"Bunshin Daibakuha." _

Before Meizu could react, the four clones gripped his major limps ad glowed brightly. A cloud of debris filled the area as chunks of flesh and bones showered a ten foot area from the explosion. A few clots of blood hit Naruto, who instantaneously wiped them off his being as he looked over at the bloody mess were his opponent had been. Strangely he didn't feel much from killing him and if anything he felt a little better as a lot of his stress had been relieved from his act. A part of him was disgusted with what he did but with the path he had chosen, he would need to get use to gruesome deaths.

Yugao looked on in shock seeing what Naruto had done and was looking at what he did with little remorse. She shivered lightly as it seemed that slowly but surely the blonde was becoming what the villagers had called him all these years. While she had seen worse deaths, a gennin being the cause of one of the more sickening ways to go was not something she liked to see. Turning on a dime sensing her ex-squad leader, she glared dangerously at him as she growled out. "What have you been doing this last month?! This is not how a gennin squad is ran! Gennin are not suppose to know how to kill like we do as they still have their innocence!"

Rikimaru looked on at what his student did with some regret on his face, but he quickly looked stoically towards his purple haired fiancée and sighed deeply as he placed his hand on his neck. "I have been training them for the real life of what we do. This team came with a price Yugao... Excluding Sakura, this team's price was its innocence. Both the boys never really got a chance to grow up like children and have gone through traumatic events that neither of us can image. Neither was a gennin when I received them, only shinobi and I trained them so... But tell me this, Why do you think I put up my child like front with them Yugao?"

The Anbu captain shrunk back slightly at his words but did not back down as she noticed the look of fright on Sakura's face. But understanding where he was going, she looked at him with only narrowed eyes. "I know, to show them it is alright to act like kids. But that gives you no right for training them to kill without restraint."

He didn't respond as he noticed Sakura's face as well and walked over to her before turning to the aftermath of Naruto's attack. "Sakura, state to me why both Naruto and Sasuke had to kill their opponents."

Yugao narrowed her eyes at this and would have intervened when Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath before giving him he answer as if it was from a text book.. "Because they would have killed us and our client. They killed them to defend not only themselves but the whole."

Nodding at her, he looked down at Sakura before turning to the two boys. Sasuke looked somewhat grim at what he had done as well as Naruto thought it was harder to tell with the latter. Both were familiar with blood shed, but spilling it with their own hands was something different altogether. Walking over to the former, he placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Sasuke. It happens in the heat of battle and it is unavoidable at times." He waited for Sasuke to say something but he noticed the boy was looking intently at the claw on the fallen demon brother's hand and narrowed his eyes as he pulled off the claw and sniffed it lightly and cursed lightly to himself. "Poison. Home-made and a high dose as well."

Standing back up, he turned to Tazuna with narrowed eyes and motioned for Sakura to move out of the way. "Yugao, can you handle clean up. I need to have a word here with our client. Something is up and I want to know what."

While she disliked what he was doing with his training, she knew that something was wrong here and wanted to the bottom of it as well. So going through the proper hand seals, Gozu's body was pulled under the earth while water swept the area clean of all that was left of Meizu. Soon as she finished, she joined Rikimaru as Tazuna spilled his guts about everything and why he lied about the mission specs. Neither was pleased at this but understood his reasoning for doing so. Even then, Yugao spoke in a stern tone. "Very well, we will continue this mission only if they want to however you we will charge you triple of what you paid. We'll work out the payment issues later; team seven!"

Rikimaru glared at her for taking over the mission before stepping up as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke walked up with a look of wonder on their faces. "It appears that we were lied to about the mission specs. While it is a guarding mission, it is more then likely a high B, low A ranked. Under normal circumstances I would take you straight home and send a proper team here to guard him but here lies the problem. If we leave in the time we are gone and it takes for the team to arrive he'll more then likely be assassinated by the Gato Corporation which has taken over Nami no Kuni and has forced everyone to poverty. The bridge he is making is the only means of salvation for the people of the area as Gato has cut off all ports to the mainland."

"I'm leaving it up to you three if you want to continue this mission or go home and send a team of chunin here to handle this. Just to warn you however, if we continue onward the danger will be for greater then before as there will be more shinobi sent after Tazuna here now that they know he had shinobi with him. So are you up for the challenge?" Rikimaru finished as he looked over the three gennin with a small amount of worry on his face.

Naruto didn't even hesitate with his answer. "There is no question about what to do. We were paid to help and that is what we should do. This will be great experience to see what shinobi truly do. ...Besides, I really don't want to go back home right now."

Sasuke looked at his sensei with a questioning eye as he wondered why they were being given the choice to continue as it didn't make sense. Then again the circumstances were critical and there was no time for change. Nodding his head, he looked over at his sensei. "I'm going as well. Someone needs to keep Naruto in line."

Seeing that both her teammates were going to the Wave to help Tazuna, Sakura sighed as she nodded along with them. While she was unsure if she could handle such a mission as of yet, she knew not to back down when her teammates stepped up. "I'll go as well. I want to get stronger."

Nodding at all three of them, Rikimaru turned to Tazuna with a stern look before nodding his head lightly at him. "Lead the way. If, however, my team is in serious danger we will call off the mission and you will be on your own. Now let's go."

As Tazuna nodded and began to lead them down the road, Yugao stood behind as she watched team seven follow with an odd look on her face. She never thought for a second that her boyfriend had been training the team more like an Anbu squad but he was right. This was a special circumstance team and both the boys were flight risk so different training measures were needed. She didn't like it, but it was a necessity for the boys but for Sakura on the other hand... She nodded to herself as she began to follow them keeping a closer eye on the entire team.

* * *

After an eventful night which was full of maniacal trap making by the two pranksters, brushes with death and Rikimaru and Sakura being pounded into pulps by Yugao, team seven was on the move again. Well, all but the two pulps as the brown hair pulp taught how to use a privacy jutsu to the pink haired one. Once that was taken care of they caught back and were now traveling by boat. The area was thick with mist and both Rikimaru and Yugao were on guard not liking the feel of being hunted.

They weren't the only ones that had caught the feeling as Naruto was looking around anxiously and activating his Taiingan whenever he felt his spine shiver. He could tell that Sakura and Sasuke had caught the feeling as well but couldn't identify it. Trying to relieve the tension, Naruto looked over and whistled as the bridge came in sight. "I have to admit old man; that is a bridge."

Tazuna lightly smiled at the blonde as he nodded and looked up at his bridge with a small amount of pride. "Yes indeed. All the hope of this land rest on this bridge so I do my best to provide them with the best bridge ever. That is the least everyone here deserves after these years of torment under Gato's rule."

Naruto smiled back as he understood perfectly and looked at the bridge one last time. His plan had worked everyone was a little less tense then before, even his sensei and Yugao to small extent. With land in sight, their boat docked and they were headed off to Tazuna's house as he led the way. As they were moving, Naruto couldn't help but feel the sensation of fear increase further as they walked down the path before noticing the bush move besides him.

Three kunai spilt the bush into pieces revealing a white rabbit looking at all three ninja that threw the weapons in fright. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the rabbit seeing its color and activated his Taiingan to confirm his suspicion. "That's odd. Snow rabbits are normally... What in the... HIT THE DECK!"

Naruto wasted no time as he dragged Tazuna to the ground as Yugao did the same for both Sakura and Sasuke having heard the whirring sound. Just as she did a large cleaving sword passed through right where their heads had been moments before. Rikimaru being in the front of the group jumped over it at the last second and pushed his hand down onto blade before grabbing the handle. With his doujutsu active, he saw his target and with a powerful heave sent the blade straight towards the man with blistering speed.

The said target had barely managed to duck beneath his own sword as it punctured the tree behind him. He growled loudly as he gripped the handle of his sword and tried to yank his blade out. To his surprise it was firmly stuck into the tree. Putting more effort into it, he easily removed it from its entrapment and looked over at the guards of his target. His eyes narrowed as they found their way to the team's leader and another loud growl escaped his lips. "Akanami Rikimaru, the Bloody Wave."

"Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist. Hmp, you I did not expect. Have your standards lowered so much that you would help a worm like Gato?" Rikimaru answered back with a stoic voice before seeming quite amused at the end. He smirked hearing Zabuza growling louder then before as he looked back at his team. "Yugao, team. Guard the sake drinking old man. I have a bitch that needs to be taught manners."

Yugao frowned at her ex-captain before sighing lightly as she did as she was told as he disappeared in a swirl of water. In battle he was a completely different person then he was with his friends. Seeing Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke doing as they were told she took the front as the two boys took the sides leaving Sakura to defend the rear.

As they did so, they were doused with killing intent far beyond what they had expected. Yugao held firm having dealt with similar levels but she could tell that Sasuke was having a difficult time while Sakura was down right trembling in fear. Naruto however snorted as he had dealt with worse. "Is that all? You're going to have to do better then that to frighten me. ...Yugao, to the left!"

The purple haired Anbu's eyes widened having not felt the swordsmen and attempt to bring a kunai to her defense but it was too late. Just as the sword reached her, Zabuza and his sword burst into water as a kunai split through him. As that happened, Zabuza's laugh was heard around them. "Quite impressive boy. But it won't matter as I have so many ways to kill you. Shall I slit your throat? Maybe severing your spinal column so you'll squirm or how about I take out your jugular so you can't interfere with my kill again?!"

Naruto stayed quite as he watched and waited for Zabuza. He couldn't see him so either he was staying out of his range or something else was going on. He broke out into a cold sweat when the swordsmen appeared directly behind him with his sword swinging for his head. He had no time to dodge and Yugao wouldn't be fast enough to stop his beheading. But once more Zabuza burst into a water as a kunai pierced his skull ending the water clones life making Zabuza's voice echo through the clearing once more. "You are becoming annoying Akanami. You will not be able to stop me so give up."

To all of their surprised, Rikimaru's voice echoed all around them just like Zabuza's making it where they couldn't pin pointed where it was coming from. "Why should I stop? This fight is already over; you just don't know it yet. How about I kill your apprentices here? I'm sure you wouldn't miss her."

Zabuza suddenly stopped as he heard that and in a swirl of water, Rikimaru appeared with a Kiri hunter nin in his grasp with a kunai pointed at her throat. "I'll give you the count of three to surrender and leave his area otherwise I'll kill her and then my clones with snipe you down. One."

The demon of the mist snarled at this. He was being forced into the corner without getting a chance to fight back. "Two."

His snarl increased but seeing the kunai in his hand beginning to slice into her neck forced his hand. "Fine. You win this round. Give me back the girl and I'll leave you and your team alone."

To his surprise, he felt someone being thrown at him and his eyes widened as he barely caught the hunter nin from the side. The one in Rikimaru's grip went up in a poof of smoke revealing that it was nothing but a clone. His eyes narrowed at the trickery of he Konoha nin, but she was in danger nonetheless. Not wanting to stick around as he knew this battle field supported his opponent; he took off having to come up with a new plan on his own.

Seeing the demon of the mist leave, Rikimaru turned back to his team with closed eyes he walked over to them. "Sorry for letting his clones get up close. I went straight for his apprentice to end the fight quickly."

Yugao nodded in understanding as it was how he fought while both Naruto and Sasuke frowned. They were expecting more of a fight but they knew on the job you had to use what you could do to succeed. Shaking their heads, they followed a now very grateful Tazuna who led them to his house.

* * *

A loud curse escaped Zabuza's lips as he was far enough away from the Konoha team. "GODDAMMIT! That little trick is going to pay for using Haku against me like that!"

As he fumed over what had happened, he didn't notice a woman with red hair walking towards him ever so silently. As she was almost on him, he had sensed her and reached for Kubikiri Houchi only for his head to slam into the tree in front of him. "Don't try it! I'm not here to kill you. I only want to help you."

Zabuza growled once more but seeing the situation he was in, he didn't have much choice but to listen as this woman could do anything to him right now. While some of the thoughts he liked, most were ways that she could kill him or worse. "Alright, I'm listening."

The red haired woman smirked at this as she released his head and backed up to where she was hovering over Haku before picking her up to keep Zabuza listening to her. "Oh, I know how to defeat the little trick as you called him. If you give me what I want, I will give you what you need to defeat him and maybe a little more if I feel generous."

Zabuza narrowed his eyes at the woman in front of him. He did not like that he was being used as a pawn once more and Haku being used against him once more. But there was something off about this woman and he knew if he were to try and take Haku back by force his head would be sent back to Kirigakure. Sucking up his pride, he glared at the woman. "And what is exactly that you want?"

A wicked smirk crossed the red haired woman's face as she gazed at him with her unnerving crimson eyes. "All I want is for you to retrieve the blonde hair from the Akanami. He is vital for my operations."

* * *

**A/N2:** Well there is the rebuilt chapter three. Hope you enjoyed this and the redone version of the Rikimaru/Zabuza battle. Still wasn't much of a fight but it feels more realistic to me. Anyways, read and review if you wish. Peace Out.


	4. Battle for the Wave

**A/N:** Alright, I've decided to go back and redo all the next chapters before the next update of this story as I know some might get a little lost if I don't come back and redo these chapters. As for the lyrics, if you find anything wrong with them, let me know. I'm doing them by ear so I will more then likely make a mistake there. Plus I won't pull back any of my lemons and add those that I didn't think should have been added at the time. Anyways, hope you like the rebuilt version of this chapter along with the redone battles.

**This chapter has been rebuilt.**

_**Warning!! There is some sexual actions in this chapter, so be warned.**_ Nothing too deep however, sorry for those who really wanted it to be deeper… And harder. And faster… I'm going to stop before someone mauls me in a review for this.

I Do Not Own Naruto.

* * *

Finally arriving at a wooden house that was held up just above the water, all the shinobi could see the relief on Tazuna's face as they had arrived at his house. Not wanting to delay his homecoming any longer, they walked in behind the bridge builder only to hear a loud, feminine scream of joy as a woman in her late thirties jumped and hugged the elderly man. "TOU-SAN! You've return!"

Tazuna smiled as he hugged his daughter lightly and nodded as she released him. "Hai, I have. But it's thanks to the outstanding shinobi that I hired in Konoha."

"Sensei, can I kill the hypocritical old man?" Naruto said in a sickening-sweet voice as he reached over his back and gripped his sword's handle.

"Naruto, no you may not." Yugao answered for Rikimaru, who seemed to be puzzling the question as if he was actually considering it. Of course this ended up with him being smacked upside the head as Naruto moped for his lose.

Tazuna was just glad he had a sensible shinobi in the purple haired Anbu that kept the others in line, for the most part. Laughing lightly even though he had a feeling that the pale blonde was dead serious about wanting to kill him, the bridge builder introduced his daughter. "Yeah, sorry about all the criticism before… Anyways, this is my ageless daughter, Tsunami, and my grandson… Um, where is he? Tsunami?"

The said ageless daughter was in the void of her mind as she looked over at Naruto with a small amount of drool. Naruto having experience with older women and them seeming to like him, put Sasuke in front of him and was ready to use him as a meat shield if things turned ugly. _'Snake… I know this is your doing some how… So if you want any more privileges… STOP IT!'_

Needless to say Hachimata put away her older women magnet and started whistling as if she was innocent, which in turn made Naruto twitch madly and muttered darkly about deep-frying certain snakes. Of course this had everyone look at him before slowly backing away in fear of what the young boy could do to them if he set his mind to it.

Breaking out of her trance as there was no longer a magnet attracting her attention, Tsunami thought about her father's question for a moment. "Oh, he must be out…"

Before she could finish her question, the door swung open, revealing the bridge builder's grandson. The down side to the door opening so quickly was that Rikimaru was not paying attention and standing directly in front of the door's path. So he got the business end of the door smacking his face. "Oh, there's Inari now. Inari, these are the shinobi that your grandfather hired…"

"It doesn't matter. They're all going to die at Gato's hands like anyone else that has resisted against his reign. They should just go home if they now what is best for them." Inari said blandly with a good hint of gloominess in his voice.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at what the boy said in his tone, but said nothing as he wasn't sure of his past. For all he knew the kid could have had a rough past as well and had earned his right to treat everything with negativity. Hell, he had, but he still didn't as there were a few bright spots in his day. Shaking that thought off, he pulls out his CD player and puts in his headphones before leaning in the corner as Rikimaru wandered outside and the others were shown the rooms by Tsunami.

_I've tried to kill the pain_

_But only brought more_

_/So much more/_

Closing his eyes, Naruto leaned back against the wall as he let the music flood his system. It had been a long time since he heard this song and he really wanted to listen to it.

_I lie dying and I am pouring_

_Crimson Regret and betrayel_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost!_

He twitched as he listened to the lyrics. They reminded him so much of his past it wasn't funny. He knew he should stop listening to the song, but he just couldn't do so. It was just so enticing to continue listening.

_My God, My Tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, My Tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

He sighed to himself as he looked at his wrists. There were plenty of scars that he wished healed over, but did not seem to. He knew the snake was behind it as it would heal every other wound perfectly, but it seemed to leave them for reminders of what he did to himself.

_Do you remember me?_

_Lost for so long_

_Will you be on the other side?_

_Will you forget me?_

Taking a deep breath, he looked up wishing he was outside as he was listening to this song. He had wondered for so long if his parents would be there to meet him when he left this world. But at the same time, he had to wonder if they had forgotten him and would all his friends and family forget him for leaving them. It was just something he wasn't sure about.

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

_My God, My Tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, My Tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

He heard foot steps nearing him, but he kept his eyes closed as he listened to the song. It was intoxicating for him as he listened to it. Without it, he wasn't sure what he would do. Scratch that, he knew what he would do without music to calm his soul. He would kill and kill a lot.

_/Return to me salvation/_

_/I want to die! /_

_My God, My Tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, My Tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

Taking a deep breath, he let his chakra flow through him in a passive manner as he felt the person walk away. It always seemed to calm him when he did so and this song was opening up a lot of old wounds he hadn't thought about in a while.

_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance_

_Will I be denied?_

_Christ, Tourniquet_

_My Suicide_

Just as the song reached its end, he felt a hard kick to his shin and his eyes snapped opened as he grabbed his leg. "TEME!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes as he looked at Naruto before pulling off his headphones and glaring at him. "Hey, we're still on duty here. And besides, I know which song you were listening to… Come on and put your stuff in our room for the stay."

Seeing the look on Sasuke's face, Naruto nodded lightly as he pocketed his CD player and followed his brother up to their room. He was one person that would miss him if he was to go and was worth to stick around for, even if he was a prick at times.

* * *

Zabuza was very uncomfortable as he looked at the woman in front of him. Not only did she have a bomb shell but her intense red eyes seemed to pierce through him and into his very soul. It was an unnerving feeling as no one could read him, the demon of the mist. But this woman was doing so and with frightening ease. He still had no clue who she was, but if he gave her what he wanted she would give him what he wanted. A second chance at a coup d'étaut in the Mist. "So… Getting this boy is all I need to do. While that is fine, how do I get by the Bloody Wave? He's famed for picking off high ranked Mist and Rain shinobi as his skills negate a lot of ours. Then there is that purple haired jounin with them as well, possibly an Anbu from what I caught of her."

The red haired woman just smiled at him before motioning her hand towards him. "Let me see your blade and I'll solve the first problem. I know his weakness better then almost anyone else, perhaps the best outside of the sannin. As for the girl, I have something planned for her."

He was unsure of this. He never let anyone else touch his sword. Hell, he beat Haku for just touching his blade when he was unable to do so. Sure, he hated to do that to her, but his sword was more precious to him then anything in this world. He noticed that the said girl was now awake and at his side, unsure of what was going on, but did not let that deter him from making this deal as he handed his head chopping sword over. "Fine, but you better not be deceiving me."

"Fu fu fu. My little demon, I would never deceive someone. There is just no fun in that." The vixen answered as she took the blade and examined it for a moment. With a few test spins and swings, she held the blade firmly as she turned to Zabuza. "Excellently crafted, no doubt that Kenji had his hand in creating this blade… However it doesn't have his normal attribute to it… A soul. Let's fix that problem, shall we?"

The air around her bled crimson as she gripped the blade tighter and slowly but surely, the red began to seep into the blade. The sword pulse wildly as the red energy was being forced into it and the blade's color begin to blacken as streaks of crimson wildly scattered across it. As all the energy was placed within the sword, it pulsed one more time as it glowed an eerie crimson as the red haired woman handed the head chopping sword back to Zabuza. "There, I've given your blade its own power that will help you overcome the Akanami's bloodline. And to fix your other little problem… Meet Rokusho Aoi. I hired him from Amegakure to help me kidnap the boy, but he'd be much better suited taking the girl out while you taking care of the pest."

Zabuza glanced over at him and nodded. He didn't like the guy whatsoever as he betrayed his own country for another. He on the other hand betrayed his country to try and succeed it from its tyrannical ruler. However with that blade on his back, he was quite sure he could hold his own and probably take out the purple haired Anbu, so that was one thorn out of his side. But there was still one left and that was the boy himself. "Okay, that takes care of the two biggest problems and the other two gennin shouldn't be a problem for Haku. However, the boy himself is going to be a handful after this is all and done."

Smiling at him, the vixen moved to the side as another female figure walked up from behind her. "This is where she comes in. My personal slave after I bought her from the Cloud. The jinchuuriki of Nibi no Nekomata."

Haku frowned as she saw this and took a closer look at the girl. She was only a year or two older then Haku, but the icy glare that had adorn her face made her seem older as she was nearly at her max height. Her blonde hair was braded and wrapped in bindings to keep it from flying free in battle and her slanted emerald eyes seemed to make her a little cat like. Her choice of clothing was best for sneaking as it was quite loose and the black coloration on the sleeves and pants mixed with the grayish-white stomach definitely would conceal her. However she was slightly jealous as she was almost the same age as her and her bust made hers seem petit.

Shaking that from her head and wondered why she was even thinking like that, she was about to speak and probably get herself in trouble when red haired vixen continued. "Her job is to round up and subdue the boy while both of you take care of the big threats. I myself will be watching and aiding with what I can. Revealing myself would be a blunder as I know the sannin are sneaking around here, looking for me and I'm in no condition to fight them as of right now. If you run into one of them, flee as there is no chance of victory against any of them here and we'll regroup at a later time."

Zabuza nodded as he knew the reputation of the sannin and knew not to get in their way, especially when other Konoha shinobi were around as they would jump to their aid. The snake sannin he seriously doubted, but then again he could be exactly like him and only wants to over throw the rule of Konoha and has no hard feeling to its shinobi. "That sounds good to me. I'll continue working for Gato for now as he is paying me to kill the bridge builder. Seeing that you cannot be found, it would be best to spy on them and give me information about what they are doing if you want this to happen."

The vixen only nodded as her smirk increased two fold. "I was planning on doing that to begin with. I've been watching the boy for quite some time and this is the first in a while that he's been in the open. Then again, he is the vessel for the eight tail, so it doesn't surprise me that Konoha watches over him the way it does… They don't want a new snake sannin to sprout up on them again and stab them in the back."

Nodding as he was somewhat listening to her about the boy, he looked at the woman before placing his blade on his back with a large smirk on his face. "Alright then, we have a deal. You get the boy and I get my chance at redemption in more ways then one."

* * *

"Oh Naruto! Yes, do that again!" One content Hachimata screamed as Naruto was hitting just the right spot as he took her from behind.

Naruto obliged as he was just like any other male on the planet. He couldn't resist the temptation of tapping a woman that was offering herself to them. He wished he was stronger, but this was the payment for the snake to keep him alive for another week and he dutifully fulfilled his ends. Not that any other man in his situation wouldn't, however it was Naruto and he was just born with this sort of luck that makes all the other men grumble lucky bastard.

Hachimata didn't care that the boy was thousands of years younger then her. He made her feel young again as he drove himself deeper and deeper into her walls. He just didn't care that he was fucking someone so much older then he was, even if she didn't look it. She was a demon and she could control her age at will and would live for the longest time, until she found a mate and that mate died. That was as long as she was planning on living and she was quite sure she found herself a suitable mate as Naruto pounded her even harder then before and she couldn't help but moan at the feeling.

Feeling himself near his edge once more, Naruto gripped the snake's ass tighter as he speared himself into her more and more. Of course Hachimata just complement him and egged him on to go faster and Naruto did as she said. After all, it gave him more pleasure and if the snake wanted it, he'd be damned to deny her this. He felt some way that he was just selling his soul away, but the price was just about right so he went along with it as he slammed into her a few more times and released his load into her collapsing walls.

Panting from yet another release, he pulled himself out as the snake smiled before cleaning herself up as she knew it was time to stop. "That was great my little Naruto-kun. Can't wait till our next time, fu fu fu. And now you will be kicked awake in three. Two. One."

"DAMMIT SASUKE!" Naruto yelled at his Uchiha brother just before his foot reached him, surprising Sasuke and making him slip and crumble to the ground. Not feeing the kick, he looked over to the pile known as Sasuke and blinked at him a few times. "Don't try to kick me awake again. Next time you'll find yourself thrown out a window and into an aquarium filled with hundreds of different poisonous snakes."

Pulling himself back together as Naruto grabbed himself a towel and a spare set of clothes from a scroll, Sasuke frowned at Naruto as he headed for the door. "What exactly where you dreaming about that makes you so defensive in the morning?"

"Payment." Naruto answered simply as he walked out of the room and towards the bathroom. Needless to say when he got back Sasuke was frozen in place as the thought of Naruto doing that with the snake was forever ingrained into his mind. Shrugging as he sealed his dirtied clothes away, he walked down leaving Sasuke to scar from the thoughts going through his mind.

As he reached the end of the stairs, he noticed both Sakura and Tazuna drinking a cup of tea while Yugao polished her katana. Rikimaru on the other hand was holding a kunai up by the point with a finger. "I see you're up Naruto… Now where is Sasuke as I sent him to wake you up?"

Taking his seat, Naruto readily accepted the bowl placed in front of him by Tsunami and slurped down his normal breakfast ramen. Once the food was in his system, he thought about his senseis question before answering truthfully. "Oh, he's in a state of shock after I told him something about payment, snake and a _very_ long night."

"FUCK!" Rikimaru had lost balance of his kunai and it stabbed him in the hand. Yugao knowing basic medical jutsu quickly while shaking her head at Naruto's answer as Rikimaru glared at him. "Never mention that around the table again… Ever. For us that know what that means… It is a very disturbing image and can cause catastrophic events… Like me stabbing my hand."

Naruto just smiled as Yugao refrained from chuckling at her husband-to-be and shook her head as he glared at her before mumbling something about how purple haired woman think alike. This ended up with him being chocked by ninja wire as Yugao attempted to strangle him. Once Rikimaru was blue in the face and screamed women were the superior gender, Yugao let him go just as Sasuke had recovered and was walking down the steps, giving Naruto a wary eye before shivering.

Soon as Rikimaru regained his breath and a normal face color, he resumed balancing the kunai on his finger as he turned to the gennin. "Well, now that we are all here and not giving each disturbing images or trying to kill another, "At that he looked at Yugao, who smiled back at him, "We can go over our guard plans. Seeing that Tazuna needs at least one high level shinobi with him at all times, Yugao and I will rotate each day and I'm taking today. We will also be taking one gennin with us to the bridge while leaving another here to guard the house. The last gennin will have more luxury, but I expect that whoever's time it is to be training and that's why the other jounin is off, to help with your training and to help look over the house."

Yugao nodded in agreement as she placed her hand on Rikimaru's shoulder. She smiled as the jounin looked at her distrustfully for her just strangling him moments ago. "Yes, we also scheduled three day blocks for all of you. Today Naruto will be joining Riki-kun at the bridge and Sasuke will be guarding the house with me. Sakura, you get today off for training and I'll help you with what I can. Tomorrow it will be Sasuke on break, Naruto guarding the house and Sakura with me at the bridge. After that it is Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke in the same order before then it rotates until the bridge is finished. Adjustments will be made along the way if anything comes up. However, there is a training exercise my love wants to show you."

Seeing that he had the floor once more, Akanami feeling a little better that she wasn't going to try and kill him with his back turned, look at his students. "Yes and I'm doing it right now. It is called Kunai Balancing and it is a lot like the other chakra control exercises I've given you. However it is a little trickier as you don't want the blade to stick to you, but at the same time you don't want the blade to fly off and stab you or someone else in the eye. You want just the right amount… But it is safer to start out with smaller amounts of chakra so you don't kill random people or lose an eye. Blunt kunais work better as well, so if you have any… Use them."

Both Sakura and Sasuke nodded as they pulled out their own kunais and checked them to see if they had a blunt one. Naruto however was just staring at the two higher ranking shinobi as he guessed why they were in such good moods having been arguing a good portion of the night. "You two had make up sex, didn't you?"

Two loud thuds came from Rikimaru's and Yugao's direction as Tsunami wisely covered Inari's ears having know before hand what he was going to say. Naruto smiled in victory as the betrothed pair grumbled to themselves as he stole a blunt kunai from Sasuke and walked out leaving the avenger very, very upset with his brother he didn't want to kill. Well, not as much now…

Seeing that Naruto was heading off without him, or their client, Rikimaru grumbled with Tazuna before they both got up and motioned to the others good-bye. Well, Riki tried but was dragged into a light kiss from Yugao before he left with the elder man, following Naruto to the bridge.

As they left, Yugao smiled lightly to herself before standing up. "Sakura, if you would come with me. I have other training for you." Seeing that a female Anbu captain was offering to train her, Sakura quickly got up and followed the purple haired kunoichi into the forest, leaving Sasuke with the house. After they got a good distance away and into a decent enough clearing, Yugao turned to the pink haired gennin and sized her up. She had to admit, Rikimaru wasn't lying when she had stored talent; it was just dormant as she hadn't chosen a skill she was best suited for.

However unlike her fiancé, she didn't believe she would be best with genjutsu. Maybe medical technique, but she wasn't one to teach those. Hand to hand combat suited her more as her frame was already beginning to build into a better close range fighter. While most kunoichi were discouraged from this, she knew that Sakura's hidden talents seemed to head in that direction. Turning to the tree besides her, she focused chakra to her fist before spreading it through out and slamming it into the tree. The said tree cracked under the pressure before it just splintered and the top half of the tree fell to the ground with a grand thud.

Turning back to Sakura, she noted the surprise on the girl's face at seeing what she had done. "Sakura, that was a technique that my sensei passed down to me. It is based off of Tsunade's super human strength but seeing that she never has given the exact details of how it works, it is not the same. The only reason I was taught this as I was trained by a kunoichi who stemmed from a long line of hand-to-hand kunoichi that successfully panned out. She did not have any children of her own and decided to teach me as I was the only kunoichi of my class that was shaping out to be a close range fighter. …I'm passing this on to you as you have a lot of the same traits I had at your age."

Sakura was shaking in awe and honor as she looked at Yugao. While she wasn't sure that she was ready to become a close range special like Yugao, the technique she just performed was amazing as she took out a five foot thick tree with one punch. Sure, she doubted she would be able to do that soon, but she wanted to learn so that she wouldn't feel so inferior to her teammates. "How'd you do that?"

Yugao only smiled as she knew she just inspired a next generation kunoichi to become a close range specialist.

* * *

It had almost been a week and everyone knew their assignments for the next day as Tsunami was cooking diner while humming a soothing tune. Both Naruto and Sasuke were playing Go and it was a fairly even match. Sasuke was the better strategist, but Naruto sheer will kept the Uchiha from dominating his half brother. Yugao watched impressed with both boys' level of strategy for their age while continuing to give Sakura tips about what she was doing wrong with the technique she showed her. Rikimaru was upset with this; however he stayed quiet having seen Sakura had made her decision. Still, he was going over her about the necessity of genjutsu for a kunoichi and Yugao did not argue his point.

Placing down the plates of various food brought by the group themselves; she smiled as they began to eat. She just made sure not to turn to Naruto as he inhaled his ramen like a vacuum cleaner does dirt. However, tonight was different from all the nights before as Inari was tired of their optimism about their situation. Clenching his fist tightly underneath the table, he spoke in a deathly negative tone. "Why do you even bother trying? It won't make a difference in the end… Gato has killed many people to keep his rule. He's just going to do the same to all of you."

All attention was brought to him as he said this. While they said nothing, both the higher level shinobi had answers for the boy but it made little difference to tell him as actions spoke louder and words. That's when they noticed that Naruto's chop sticks weren't moving and Rikimaru was on high alert as almost nothing could stop Naruto from eating when he was half way done with a bowl.

Putting his chop sticks down and having all attention brought to him, Naruto closed his eyes as he methodically answered Inari. "It doesn't matter if we make a difference in the end. All that matters is that we tried to help those in need. I cannot sit back and watch another suffer like I did for so many years as only the truly wicked deserve that kind of punishment. That is why we try and you should be glad there are people that will come to your aid as most will just walk by and not even give it a second thought."

Both jounin could only nod in agreement as Naruto had nailed it on the head perfectly; however they knew that the boy wouldn't be swayed by words alone. Just as they predicted, Inari growled lightly at Naruto as he jumped up and yelled at him. "What would you know of suffering?! Your lives were pampered compared to mine! You haven't had to see the things I have seen Gato do to the people here! You don't know shit about what he can do to you!"

Flinching at his voice, Tazuna looked down as Tsunami looked saddened for a moment before quickly catching a glimpse at Naruto and only seeing his eyes narrow. Seeing that both the higher level shinobi were on guard, she quickly tried to get Inari to stop as she knew something was wrong. "Inari, that is enough! You don't know anything about them, so how can you say such things without walking in their shoes! Now apologize!"

It was too late as the damage had been done and Naruto eyes flashed violet as Hachibi's chakra began to flow into his system leaving a light purple haze surrounding him as he looked at the boy with a stone cold glare. "I seriously doubt that anything you have seen can be as traumatizing as what I've had to live through. The life of a jinchuuriki is the worse thing this world can offer and I got royally fucked over when I was cursed with my burden!"

Both the elder shinobi were on guard as Naruto had already said too much and with the demon's chakra flooding into his system, they were on full alert and ready to take him down if necessary. Standing up showing his mild transformations with the amount of Hachibi's chakra flowing through him, he looked Inari dead in the eyes and continued. "You might have had a bad life, but let's get something straight. Unless you can say you've witnessed one of your families be wiped out in front of your own eyes by someone that you held close to your heart, your life is better then two in this room."

"If you haven't been beat weekly from the age of five till you were nine and have one of the elite watch you every time you left the house, you've had a pretty good life. And above all, if you haven't had to worry every waking second about waking up and finding out you've killed everyone you hold dear to you, your life horrors are nothing like mine! But even with all the shit that has happened in my life, I do not pity myself and I strive every day to make my life better even if I have millions that try to make it worse! You have to right to pity yourself if you want and I won't stop you, however do not think that your life is automatically worse then others… I know there are others out there with lives just as bad as mine."

"Sensei, I'm going out to cool down…" Naruto finished as he turned around and exited the front door with Hachibi's chakra still flowing into his system.

Twitching lightly at what just happened; Rikimaru could only nod as he closed his eyes as he wrapped his arm around Yugao's waist. He knew Naruto's life was bad and he had to admit, he was scared just from thinking about what the boy had to worry about every waking moment. He felt Yugao melt into his side having much of the same worry as he was at the moment as he watched Inari run upstairs, more then likely frightened at the ferocity of Naruto's outburst.

Sasuke sighed lightly as he was glad Naruto finally got some of what was eating him off his chest; however he was still worried for his half brother. He knew not to go out and see how he was doing right now as he knew Naruto's version of cooling down was massive destruction and he did not want to get caught in his path. Even he had to admit he was a little frightened from what happened as he ran his hand through his hair. Naruto had a lot of pent up anger and when it was released, it was a frightening sight to behold.

Not sure what to say, Tazuna had turned to the two elder shinobi figure they had to know the most about this. "…What he said… There's no way all of that can be true. And what was that at the end?"

As the Akanami numbly nodded his head in confirmation that everything Naruto had said was indeed true, Yugao was the one to speak for him having collected her voice even if it was a little off. "Unfortunately… That is only the beginning. Naruto's life is probably the one thing Konoha is not proud about and wishes never to see again. As he said, the life of a jinchuuriki is a cursed life and he's lived every second of it. However, it is our fault for letting it get as bad as it was and we must pay for the sins that we've buried… And Naruto will be the one to be the executioner of them or the one that saves us all from destruction."

Both Tazuna and Tsunami looked besides their selves hearing this and unsure what to think. Sakura, however, was working on everything that was said. With her brain going a mile a minute, she quickly added things up and did not like what it all meant. There was just one thing she needed to have clarified for her to know exactly what was going on. "What does jinchuuriki mean?"

Every other shinobi in the room flinched making Sakura frown as they all knew what it meant meaning she was out of the loop. She didn't like that one bit and wanted in as it dealt with her other male teammate and it was something very, very big that could affect all of them. Seeing that she wasn't going to give them a break, Sasuke sighed as he stepped in. "Sakura, none of us can tell you what that means without breaking Naruto's trust and a law of the Sandaime set years back. Naruto is the only one that can tell you what its true meaning because I know you can translate the word on its own."

Sakura nodded as she had indeed translated it, but that left her confused in the first place. She didn't know what Naruto meant when he said he lived the life as the power of a human sacrifice. It just didn't make any sense to here and she wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery. But seeing that the only way was to go through Naruto and seeing how he was right now, she figured it could wait as the boy was in a dismal mood at best. Deciding to think about it more before she went to bed, she cleaned off her plate before walking to her room to think about it.

Seeing Sakura leave, Rikimaru kissed Yugao lightly on the cheek before telling her where he was going. Exiting the room, he noticed Inari was sitting at the window huddled in a slight ball. Shaking his head as the boy reaped what he sowed; he jumped into the tree tops and search for Naruto. Nearing to where he was, he watched as the boy went on a destructive rampage and was tearing trees down with a tail of chakra flowing from behind him. He was glad he wasn't fleeing as that would have been his first option if he was in Naruto's shoes, he waited until Naruto wore himself into a slumber before leaving, knowing the boy still needed time to himself.

* * *

Morning was on them faster then they could anticipate and the after effects were still quite visible to all as Inari hadn't left his room and the rest of the house hold was a little shaken. As most attempted to put some food in their stomachs, Sasuke stood up and was heading for the door to collect Naruto when Rikimaru interrupted him. "Don't Sasuke… We'll leave him alone for today and make shift adjustments… Last night was not fun for any of us, but more particularly for him."

Nodding in understanding, the Uchiha sat down and poked at his food even if he wasn't hungry. Knowing the feeling, Yugao sighed as she picked up for Naruto. "As such, both you and Sakura will be coming with me…

"No. The mist is heavy today. I'll go to the bridge with them and you stay here and check over the house and Naruto. Something is up and I don't like it." Rikimaru interrupted as there was a light mist covering the entire area but as he said, it was heavier the further down the road leaving him to believe that it was Kirigakure no jutsu at work.

Catching his drift about the mist, she knew that if he showed up today that he would be the better to handle him due to his reputation against Mist and Rain shinobi. "Alright then, I'll stay back and watch over Naruto and the house, but I want the next two days of bridge duty."

Nodding as he checked his equipment, he turned to both his students that were attempting to eat breakfast. "Check and make sure you have everything you need with you. I have a gut feeling about this and I need you two to be prepared and ready to back me up… Tazuna, be ready to get away from the bridge at a moments notice. This mist is not natural."

Now on full alert, both Sakura and Sasuke made doubly sure they had everything they needed with them before walking over to Rikimaru and Tazuna at the door. Seeing both were ready, they slowly left and kept an eye out for anything as they felt a familiar feeling like they did on their arrival.

However, all four missed the three men using the trees to keep from being seen until they were out of range. Once they were, the only shinobi of the two smirked as he noticed Yugao walk out onto the dock. "The woman is mine and mine alone. You two take care of the family. If either of you get in my way, I will kill you without hesitation, do you get me?"

Both nodded in fear as lighting sparked from the blade on Aoi's back as he was dead serious before all three headed towards the house.

* * *

The sound that awoke Naruto was not something he was use to and he was use to being woken up in many odd ways. Mainly kicking from his roommate, Sasuke, however there was plenty of buckets of water, small fireballs, punches and slaps to the face and any other way you could possibly come up with, but this still was a way he had never awakened for. He woke up to the sound of someone purring. No, not someone. A girl was purring. And he had no clue what direction that said girl was.

His Taiingan was of no use at the moment as he had it activate and he still couldn't see her. Either she was very good at making her presence unknown or she was just out of his range. He wasn't too surprised by the later as its range was less then his normal eye sight but it was improving each use. However the three-sixty vision he gained from it was superb as it was difficult to sneak up on him unless someone was just that fast that he couldn't see them. Getting annoyed that he could find her, he was ready to use his shadow clones when she suddenly appeared not but five feet from him on all fours.

While he was very unnerved by this, he saw her equipment and easily deduced that she was a shinobi and a fairly good one seeing that she slipped by his doujutsu. Being ready for anything, he pulled out a kunai with on hand and unsheathed his wakizashi with his other being prepared for anything. However she completely caught him off guard as she stood up as her emerald eyes glowed. "So you're the one Mistress Kyuubi wants."

"Fuck." That was the only intelligent thing that Naruto could think of soon as he heard that name. What else was he suppose to think when the strongest of the nine bijuu wanted you for some unknown reason and kept coming after you? To add on to the problem, he was alone this time and she sent this blonde haired girl after him that he was very sure could match his skills if not better them leaving him only with his demon. That's when shit hit the fan.

"Oh well, beggars can't be choosers and I guess there might be something special about you, eight tail. Now come and let's see if your power can match the power of Nibi no Nekomata!"

"Goddammit!!"

* * *

As Naruto was cussing at his horrible luck, the rest of team seven had arrived at the bridge and they were having bad luck of their own. The mist was far heavier here then it was exiting the house and even Rikimaru had to admit he was having trouble seeing through it with his doujutsu. However he still locked onto his target as a deep laughter filled the air followed by the entire team being surrounded by six Zabuza's.

"Water Clones?!" Sasuke said as his Sharingan flared to life and he was proven correct as they had no chakra signatures of their own.

Zabuza's laughter only increased as he noticed Sasuke's shook and slight tremble. "Oh, this is perfect. We've caught all of you separated and raven over there is scared for his life! Oh this is a joyous day indeed!"

This however made Sasuke smirk as Rikimaru gave him the heads up knowing that even with the short time, Sasuke had improved by leaps and bounds as his chakra was well controlled and being used with purpose. "Oh, I'm not trembling in fear," Sasuke said before suddenly disappearing in a blur and reappearing standing straight up with a kunai in hand. "I'm trembling in excitement."

Just as he said that, all the clones burst into puddles of water as Sasuke looked in the direction of Zabuza and his apprentice as they just appeared with his eyes shining stronger then before. Zabuza clapped lightly as he saw this as his attention was centered on Sasuke. "Impressive. He might be able to keep up with you in speed, Haku. However in strength… He's lacking drastically."

Rikimaru narrowed his eyes as he hadn't noticed his apprentice before which negated his thought process of having Sakura and Sasuke guard the client. However hearing that she was still faster and stronger then Sasuke left him in an odd situation. He could take it as a bluff, but the girl was slightly difficult for him to subdue when they first encountered each other so he had to give her the credit. However he knew Sakura was getting stronger and quickly and could make up the difference for Sasuke if both of them fought the girl.

Making his mind up, he pulled out two kunais as he pointed on at the girl. "Sasuke, Sakura, I want you to take out his apprentice and if nothing else, stall him while I take care of Zabuza. Tazuna… Take my clone and get to safety. Everyone else here is dead."

Seeing the clone form besides him, Tazuna closed his eyes before nodding as he left with the clone. He wished it hadn't come to this, but he would make sure each of those men didn't die and vain and were honored once the bridge once finished.

* * *

As the two gennin took on Zabuza's apprentice, the said swordsmen smirked as he looked over at his opponent. He wanted to just rush him right there, but he for once ignored his instincts as he felt more like taunting his opponent into attacking him, especially since it would make his day to see the famous Bloody Wave fail to beat someone from the Mist. "You know they can't win. Even I struggle to beat Haku when she's going all out. Those gennin don't stand a chance as she won't pull her punches."

"Then it's all the more reason for me to end this fight faster." Rikimaru answered as he began to separate his chakra and form multiple version of the Bunshin without using any seals.

"Ah, your bloodline at work. Bunshins don't even require seals with those eyes activated. Oh well, I know all about your bloodline know and how to counter it. You'll be amazed at what the great fox will sell just to get what she wants." Zabuza answered as he pulled Kubikiri Houchi from his back and pointed his sword straight at Rikimaru. "You should really pick your enemies better, because this is your last fight Akanami!"

Faster then his name left Zabuza's mouth, four kunai struck with deadly accuracy. However, something happened he was anticipating. A red barrier of what seemed to be solidified charka erupted from the sword and the kunai bounced off harmlessly leaving Zabuza smirking as this was the first time he seen the blade at action. "Oh so that is what she meant by that I no longer had to fear your sniping skills."

A frown crossed Rikimaru's face as he formed even more clones and had them cover the mist as he looked for an opening in the strange shield. Each kunai and even a few shuriken bounced off harmlessly as he faded into the mist, using it to his advantage as he made no sound as he moved. He moved closer and closer as his clones were now using explosive kunais to try and pierce the barrier but nothing was working. The barrier stood strong and unmoved by his assault. Having nothing else work, he continued having his clones try to pierce his armor as he went through a silent few hand seals.

Zabuza was unaffected as he noticed that the water around him began to vaporize as it got hotter. Not even taking twice to look up, he knew this was a genjutsu and with a quick release, it had receded. However so did his barrier for a micro-second and a kunai scraped his arm as a small smirk crossed Rikimaru's face as his voice echoed from all around. "I've found your barriers weakness. You can't hold it while you're concentrating on something else."

Shrugging his shoulders uncaringly, Zabuza quickly moved and to Rikimaru's surprise, found the real him with no trouble. Barely able to jump back, he received a small cut more on his chest but had released a dozen shuriken in the swordsmen face, forcing him to jump out of the way. "You are right about that, however it forces you into close range combat against me and if there is one thing that is known about you Akanami, you are nobody in close range and your eyes are useless now. Your time is done."

Rikimaru held his ground as his Washigan attempted to burn a hole into Zabuza's head. He had just insulted not only his skills, but his eyes. No one insulted his eyes and got away with it. Now he was just going to find away to beat this bastard out of the principle of it.

Two clones erupted from the mist and attempted to slash Zabuza's throat, but his shield activated once more and both clouds disintegrated on contact. Now seeing what the shield could do to him if he rushed in carelessly, Rikimaru faded back into the mist as another few clones attacked and effectively distracted the swordsmen. Creating more clones, he sent them carefully around Zabuza and ready to fight as he continued looking for a weak point in Zabuza's attack and defense. So far the only thing he came up with was getting rid of the sword and that just wasn't happening as separating a sword from a true swordsmen was not an easy thing to do.

Zabuza knowing that the real Rikimaru was out there waiting and analyzing him cursed knowing he was going to strike while he was busy with the clones. And with the Akanami's precision, he could end it with one kunai and he was not going to let that happen. Having learned one ability of his blade had before this fight, he smirked like the demon he was as his blade pulsed red as he held it in front of him. Once it reached the right darkness, his smirk double in size as he swung it like the wild man he was and in an instant, a wave of red chakra ripped through the area.

All the clones attempted to hold their ground, but the deep crimson chakra in the care of the wave instantly incinerated each and every single one of them as the wave headed to a stunned Rikimaru. Only on his gut instincts was he able to use a shunshin and avoided the blast. Even still he received a few dozen cuts over his body from his trouble as he slowly stood up. He cursed as he noticed the mist had thinned out from that attack and he was in plain sight for Zabuza to see.

And to make things worse he could see the man was smiling more like a devil as his sword began to glow crimson once more. "As I said before Akanami, your time is done."

* * *

Having a boomerang thrown at her, Haku easily jumped out of its path but Sasuke read her like a book and went straight to where she jumped. Using her superior speed, she gripped Sasuke fist to her face and back handed him before ducking beneath the boomerang as it returned to its owner. Narrowing her eyes as Sakura managed to control the bladed boomerang on the return and Sasuke did not waste any chakra with his punch, Haku stood back up with fire burning in her eyes. "You two are well trained. Pity that Zabuza-sama said not to spare anyone, so I will do what I must. However, I will give you the opportunity to flee now. Take and you will live, if not… I am sorry for what I must do."

"Go to hell. This place will no longer stay under Gato's reign. I'm just sorry you can't face my half brother and teammate." Sasuke answered back as he flew through hand seals faster then Haku could keep up with. _"Katon: Hosenka!" _

Half a dozen miniature fireballs popped from Sasuke's mouth and headed towards her with deadly aim, however the mist weakened the fireballs and with a few well aimed senbon, the fireballs were no more as Haku rushed towards Sasuke seeing him as the bigger threat. Sasuke met her charge head on, however he noticed well aimed boomerang thrown behind him and moved his head just enough for it to bypass him and come into contact with Haku.

The ice maiden barely saw it coming and was just able to duck underneath it, only to receive a powerful kick to her chest. Even still, she managed to put her arms in front and cushioned the blow before flipping in mid air and landing on her feet. Sasuke was still on her faster then she would have liked but caught his fist. Seeing his other hand reaching for his pouch, Haku smirked as she went through a few one handed seals. "You don't have the time and I can do these, _Sensatsu Suisho_!"

The water on the ground suddenly rose up and formed into senbon as the water in the air did the same before flying towards Sasuke as Haku held him in place. Sakura suddenly appeared between them and punched Haku in the face before going through the needed hand seals and slapping her hand on the water on the ground. _"Sution: Suijinheki!" _

The water senbon could not pierce the impressive water wall Sakura created just in the nick of time to protect Sasuke. Seeing Haku just on the other side and recovering from Sakura's punch, he went through a few hand seals and decided to test out a new jutsu he just learned. _"Katon: Hitomi!" _

Fireballs three times the size then the ones he produce earlier blew out of his mouth, but in half the number as he was conserving chakra. Soon as the water shield fell, the larger fireballs followed by both boomerangs flew by towards a slightly stunned Haku. Narrowing her eyes, she used her own water wall and blocked the oncoming fireballs before jumping and aligning her body perpendicular to the ground as the boomerangs pierced her wall on the very top and bottom.

Getting annoyed by their persistence and rising skill and teamwork, Haku stood up with her fist clench before she took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I've never see two gennin like you… I've been able to kill jounin without resorting to this jutsu. Consider this an honor as you'll be the first gennin to fall to the power of my bloodline!"

Both Sakura and Sasuke paled as the water began to solidify around them and form what seemed to be mirrors. The said mirrors formed a dome around them but left just enough space for a person to fit between them and escape. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the design of this technique. It was as if the person was begging the others to try and escape, but he quickly found out why as Haku stepped into the mirror. "This is my bloodline… I can control the water around me and turn it to ice. I can use that same water to transport myself anywhere in the nearby vicinity within seconds. With these mirrors aligned and clustered as so, I can be in any one of them at any given second."

Just to show what she meant Haku's image appeared in every single mirror much to the astonishment of the two leaf gennin. "Now, please surrender or I'll have to kill you. If not I'll aim to kill and I don't want to end your lives today."

"We can't back down… Not now. We've come this far and we aren't going to give in. This village needs us and I know neither Sasuke nor I will let the people here down!" Sakura spoke with commit in a rising voice from the start.

Haku sighed as she truly didn't want to do this, but she had no choice as they had chosen their fate. While it was a worth while cause and she wanted nothing more then to help them, she would not go against what her master wanted and he wanted this more then anything. "So be it… I am sorry, but this is the end for you."

In a flicker of the images, dozens if not hundreds of senbon rained down upon them. Sasuke could not keep track of her movements but was able to pick up the senbon and avoid the ones aimed to kill but was still struck by the ones with less precision and meant more for slowing town her targets. Sakura wasn't as lucky but due to her gloves and boomerangs, she was able to block the senbon aimed for any fatal spot. As soon as the rain of senbon ended, Sasuke went for broke as he put must his chakra in his lungs as he finished the seals and took a deep breath. _"Katon: Gokakyu!" _

A powerful blast of flames ripped from his mouth and barreled down to the mirror in front of him in hope to either, A, harm Haku and put her out of commission or B, melt the mirror so they could get out of the death trap. However the mirror stayed strong as Haku appeared all around them and spoke. "Powerful jutsu. You must have spent a lot of time on it to make it so fluid; however it needs to be far stronger in hope of melting my ice mirrors."

Sasuke cursed as he hadn't even started to melt the ice and knew that it would take Naruto and the combination of his wind jutsu to stand a chance of freeing them. Looking back towards her, he saw her flicker mirror to mirror and throw more senbon. His eyes widened as he was catching her movements unlike the last time and knew instantly that his Sharingan had advanced because the peril both he and Sakura were in. Managing to avoid all the fatal ones once more, Sasuke stood straight up as he formed a plan. It was risky, but it was all he had. "Sakura, I need your help here. When I tell you a direction, I need you to throw your boomerang in the opposite direction and head to where I said. The only chance we stand is if you get outside this dome and we attack her from both directions."

Seeing his eyes now had two marks instead of one like before, she nodded knowing that Sasuke was more powerful then before. She didn't like it; however they needed all the breaks they could get at the moment. Taking Haku's movements in, he caught her just as she was about to try and attack them again. "LEFT!"

Sakura threw her boomerang with all her strength in the said direction before attaching a kunai with an explosive tag before heading in the direction she said. Haku was caught off guard by this, but managed to avoid the boomerang and appeared in front of Sakura and threw her back in the center. But to her horror, she saw her throw the explosive kunai straight for the mirror she was merging with and cursed.

An explosion ripped through the mirror leaving it slightly shaken, but nonetheless unharmed. From a mirror nearby, Haku frowned as she was still singed by the blast. Knowing the girl wouldn't be much of a problem without the Uchiha, she focused all her attention onto the boy. "It ends now, Uchiha. May your clan find another way to live on."

Faster then he could see, Haku flickered to each mirror and focused her entire assault of senbon onto him and even though he was defending his vital spots, they still got through as two senbon pierced his chest and entered his heart. As it was over, Sasuke fell to his knees and started to cough up blood. Sakura looked on in horror as she caught Sasuke as he fell back and was coughing blood even more violently then before. "Fuck… Didn't think it… would end like… this. Damn… Sakura… tell my brother… To finish it… for me… He'll under…stand."

Sakura's eyes widened and she began to tremble as Sasuke's eyes slowly closed and when they were shut; her scream was heard throughout the valley. "SASUKE!"

* * *

Soon as Rikimaru had left, Yugao knew to go pick up Naruto. Something was going on and he would be a good help around the house to keep guard. Not that she couldn't do it herself, just the extra help was useful and she wanted to keep an eye on Naruto. His outburst last night was not normal by any means, but Rikimaru and the others were ignoring it and she did as well. However she still didn't think it was the right course of action, just the easiest to do. That and she wouldn't admit she felt a little fear and didn't want to get in Naruto's path having felt Hachimata's power grow far more then it have done before.

"Tsunami! I'm stepping out for a few minutes to get Naruto! I'll be right back, so don't worry yourself." Seeing her nod as she looked at the table, she felt a little sorry for her having to clean it up before exiting the house and looking around.

The mist indeed was thick and she knew that trouble was stirring. She could feel it and the faster she reached Naruto, the better as she knew something bad was going to happen. Taking a few steps on the bridge to the forest, she noticed a small cloud hanging above her head and noticed the sound of hundreds of objects slicing the air. Not taking a chance and not having the time to properly dodge, she dove under water and used the plywood of the bridge to protect herself from the rain of senbon. She winced as she felt a few pierce through it and cut into her. Knowing that a lot of senbons normally were coated in poison, she cursed and dove lower to let the water buoyancy negate the speed and power of the senbon.

Once they finished raining down on her position, she burst through the water and landed on the bridge. She narrowed her eyes as she quickly found her attacker and spoke in an emotionless tone, having personal experience with the man before. "Rokusho Aoi. A-rank nukenin of Konoha that defected to Amegakure. The price on your head is hefty because of the scroll and sword you took from us."

Aoi only playfully frowned at her in an attempt to get a rise out of her. Seeing that it wasn't working as she was as unmoving as a rock, he smirked at her as he placed his hand on his hip. "Oh Yugao, don't tell me you've gotten over the crush you had on me. If I remember, you were almost as bad as those girls from that murderous Uchiha's fan club."

The female Anbu only narrowed her eyes and kept herself in check knowing he was trying to get a reaction out of her. Seeing that she still wasn't going for it, Aoi only smirked more. "Ah, you must have found someone else there. It makes me wonder who it is... Is it Gekkou? I know he was infatuated with you... Wait, its Akanami isn't it? You fell in love with the brat of our class. Oh that is rich! The world works in mysterious ways I tell you."

"This is none of your business, Aoi. Now tell me, why would you show your face to me knowing that I can easily beat you." Yugao stated while mentally patting herself on the back for not exploding. Only she was allowed to bad mouth Rikimaru and that was because he gave her plenty to go on.

Aoi just chuckled even more as she confirmed it for him. "It is Akanami then... Too bad he's going to die today. Zabuza has too many advantages for him to overcome. And for why I showed myself to you... Eh, I'm confident you don't have what it takes to beat me today."

He was serious beginning to piss her off. First he gets a surprise attack in on her, next he starts bringing up bad memories, then he bad mouths her fiancé and finally he believes he can beat her on this day. If he said one more thing, his fate was sealed and she was going to guarantee that. "I serious doubt he improved so quickly to be sempai. Besides, Riki-kun doesn't sit back and let himself go to rust. He trains whenever he can and gets stronger every day. Only Itachi is the only one stronger from our class and only the sannin can defeat the Uchiha now."

"Yatta, yatta. I know all that babe, but I'm just pointed out the facts and that is the reason I'm not taking him on. The little twerp always bettered me… But today is different as Zabuza has help from the great fox demon herself and with her help, he cannot fail." Aoi committed as he twirled the fan that just came down in his hand.

For the first time since they started talking, Yugao's emotionless facade faded away as fear engulfed her. The nine tail was here and was helping the enemy. Trembling at the mere thought of the great demon, she was caught off guard as Aoi began to laugh. "Sorry babe, but this is the end. As you see, I have three of these..."

Yugao's face lit up hearing this and was barely able to replace herself in time with an errant kunai that someone must have dropped. Thanking her stars for that person, she was able to dodge the first until she noticed the other two fans lifting up and covering a greater distance. Cursing under her breath, she knew that on the bridge she was at a disadvantage, but in the water she would be able to avoid the great number of senbon coming down upon her. Not wasting a second, she dived into the water just as the needles ripped the wood where she just stood asunder.

However it was a bad move when she saw a pulse go through the water before pain like no other courses through her body. She knew instantly that it was the Raijin and attempted to swim up only to meet the senbon that were still falling. Covering her face and letting her arms take the damage, she bit her tongue to keep from screaming as both pains were getting to her. As soon as the rain of needles finished, she jumped onto the walk way panting heavily as she held her chest to keep herself up.

Glaring at the man for using the weapon of the Nidaime the way he was, Yugao pulled herself up as Aoi smiled even more then before. "Tsk, tsk. Yugao. You should really take in more factors before you fight. You forgot to factor in that they allowed me to go through their libraries and learn a few Suiton jutsu and with my blade, their power is amplified. Two, they taught me how to use these umbrellas so I can use them like many other Ame shinobi do. Three, we are fighting on the water. Four, I got a quick hit in and finally, I dipped each of those senbon in my special poison and it has had time to infect your system. This battle is over. However, seeing that I couldn't get all the right ingredients, it won't kill you. Just knock you out so I can have some fun."

Yugao's righteous fury took over as she heard this even though she could feel the poison at work. Growling, she picked up a few senbon and threw them back at him before charging in the direction he went soon as he replaced himself before stopping as she heard Tsunami scream. Turning back to the house, she saw two men subduing Tsunami with Inari looking on in shock. Cursing Naruto under her breath for not being here right now, she turned back to Aoi, set on finishing this fight. However he was only smiling as he looked at her. "Oh, don't think the demon would make a difference. We had someone specialized to take him out. Too bad I can't watch another demon tear him apart."

The world was falling apart as Aoi continued talking. This was all too well planned out for her taste and she made a mental note to ring Sarutobi's neck when they got back. Reaching for her katana, she saw him throw a fan into the air and cursed. Unsheathing it faster then the eye could see; she was on him in seconds however Aoi had simply jumped back as he was going through a few hand seals. _"Suiton: Bakufu no jutsu." _

Her eyes widened as she had no time to dodge and placed her katana in front to try and slice through it when, to her horror, he had placed the Raijin into her vortex of water and electricity coursed through the vortex. Her katana was no defense as it blasted through her and the electricity began to spread through her body like fire. She silently screamed as she refused to scream for him when her eyes widened when hundreds of senbon rained down upon her and pierced her flesh.

Falling into the water and sinking, Aoi sighed as he watched Yugao's lifeless body before shrugging as he turned around. "Oh damn. I over did it. Ah well. I know Kyuubi will let me use her slave to get off after she's finished with her."

* * *

Naruto was thrown into shock from Yugito's declaration and was unable to defend himself, even though he had just cussed the moment before. Taking the blow to his stomach in stride, he threw the kunai towards her face and grabbed her wrist. She easily bent out of the way of the throwing weapon but took a knee to her stomach.

She winced lightly from the blow, but wasn't going to back down as she wrapped her right leg behind Naruto's left and tripped him before throwing him to the ground. However he did not let go of her and he dragged her down on top of him. If the situation wasn't what it was, both would have been blushing at their position but since they were in the middle of a fight, they did not. Placing her feet on his stomach as she crouched into a small ball, she used the force of her body to spring herself off him and broke his grip.

Not wasting a second, Naruto jumped up and used his shadow clones, though he had to put his sword aside to do so. He frowned not liking to have to do that and made a note to learn about one hand seals as Yugito charged him. She blew by his clones and slammed her palm into his chest before feeling his blade leave his hand and fall into hers just as the other clones reached her. With one slash, she destroyed all the clones before jumping back and smirking as she threw the blade away, having no use for it.

Twitching madly seeing her lack of respect for his blade, Naruto formed fifty clones in one go as he pointed straight at her. "Bitch! Don't disrespect my weapons like that!"

Somehow, Yugito felt a little dumb for discarding his sword like she had as all the clones charged her. She was glad none were the original strength of the user; however they were annoying as their attacks still hurt. Falling to all fours, she kicked an incoming clone into another and dispelled both. However she almost got kicked in the face for her trouble, but with her flexibility, she jumped off the ground and spun out of the way deliver a few kicks to a few on the way. As she landed, she put her hands out and landed on them before pushing herself back into the air and kicking two clones in the chin as she was going up and then landing on the two behind them, effectively dispelling them.

Watching his clones be massacred left in right, Naruto knew he had to come up with a plan to end this fight quickly. Creating more clones a plan came to mind, he rushed her with them as Yugito continued destroying his clones left and right.

Seeing that she was completely surrounded, Yugito slid into a comfortable stance as she beckoned for them to come. However they threw shuriken at her and seeing the spread aim, she was forced to jump up to avoid. This was exactly what Naruto wanted however when the shuriken turned into poofs of smoke and turned into Naruto's throwing shuriken towards her. Yugito was caught off guard by this and was only able to put her hands in front of her face for protection as they were thrown with far more precision then last time. Biting her lip as they gut through the flesh of her arms but most passed by her to her confusion.

That's when it hit her when she heard more poofs and turned around just in time to receive a foot to her face along with one to her stomach and another to her chest from three separate clones.

Naruto smirked as his plan went accordingly; he finished it as he went through a few hand seals and threw his arms in front of him just as Yugito was about to land. _"Futon: Daitoppa!" _

Having no momentum to change her direction, Yugito was hit by the powerful blast of wind and slammed into the tree, her back been in a very painful matter. She couldn't help but scream as she felt a few cracks, but she quickly pulled herself off the tree only to find herself picked up by two glowing Naruto. Instantly realizing what was going on, she barely had enough time to switch herself as the two went off and even then some of her hair was singed from the explosion. Growling in frustration, she hid behind a tree.

_'Dammit! I was winning this fight earlier and he wasn't putting up much of a fight. Now somehow he's turn the tables and I'm on the run. I have to turn this into a close range fight or he'll tear me apart like this. I know I can beat him, I just have to focus and stop letting him get lucky shots in.'_

Confident that was all it was, she caught her breath when the kunai passed by her and wrapped ninja wire around her frame, showing off her assets far better then before. Seeing her target jump in front of her, she cursed as he placed his sword at her throat. "You lose... Surrender or I will be force to kill you."

She could hear the hesitance in his voice and knew instantly he did not want to finish her. However, she was not going to let him think that he had caught her as she spat in his face. Watching him wipe it off with some satisfaction, he smirked as she suddenly turned into a log with an explosive tag placed on it.

Naruto's face was that classic 'what the fuck' look before he jetted from the area just as it went off sending debris every where. For some reason he found himself jumping at the end making it feel like he was in some sort of action movie. Standing up and dusting himself off, feeling a little weird after he did that, his Taiingan caught Yugito not but ten feet in front of him.

That was the problem however as she seemed to be transforming as yellow chakra with black mixed within it began to cover her body. All the hair on her body began to length and seemed to be turning into fur as her eyes turned gold. Her fangs increased to the size of his own as his fingers lengthen and sharpened into claws as her hair grew around them, effectively turning her hands into paws. Her clothes were shredded off as the hair on her body had grown enough to cover her body without anything being seen. Her long hair busted through her bandages and was far longer then before as it was almost two feet behind her but seemed to melt into her fur and turn into a tail. And finally, two bulges shaped similar to cat ears formed on her head as her transformation to a one tailed Nibi with yellow fur.

All the blood left Naruto's face as he saw this and knew he was in trouble now. If the power he gained from one tail from Hachimata was a meter, he knew this girl was able to take more power from her tenant and not just the chakra. Hearing her roar like a lion, he began to sweat as she disappeared. However that was not long as he barely put his blade up to block a vicious slash to his face. It was batted away with ease before she caught his cheek with her paw.

He yelped at the feeling, but he firmly put his foot into her chest and kicked back. The problem was that it hardly fazed her and she was on him in seconds. Switching himself with a log as cuts quickly were piling up on his arm, he panted as he thought about using Hachibi's chakra when he got a rude awakening. **"HATCHLING! It's too soon for you to use my chakra yet without it damaging, possibly destroying your chakra cords! You have to fight her on your own power or we're both screwed! All I can do is heal your wounds right now... I'm sorry, but you're on your own here..."**

Naruto felt so much better after hearing that. The only thing she could was heal them, but that would be enough. He could get through this even against a superior opponent. He had a few techniques up his sleeve and he could put this fight to bed. Using his Taiingan to search for Yugito, he paled as she sliced the tree he hid behind in half and jumped away as he did not feel like losing his head in the process. Turning back on a dime, he knew what he had to do and slid into the stance of his other family, the jyuken.

He absolutely hated this style as it was just too classy for him. He didn't have another word to use for it, so he stuck with that one he used. He knew it was still deadly and a very, very useful style especially in life threatening situations and he deemed this life threatening. As she neared him, he noticed something different as he could now see the chakra pathways within her body glowing brightly. Not only that, but it seems that she was slowing down. Instantly realizing that his eyes had advanced to the next level, he smirked as he now stood a far better chance then before.

Managing to side step her next swipe, he hit a direct palm strike to her chest and closed a few tenketsu with a few taps of his finger. Glad that Neji had taught her how to do so incase of this exact situation, he continued striking as she slashed at him. It was a frenzy of attacks and slowly, Yugito was getting the edge as her tenketsu points were being blown open by her chakra and she was inflicting damage faster then Hachimata could heal. Jumping back and panting, he looked over at Yugito, who finally spoke after her transformation. _**"Come on and use the demon's power already! This has become child's play!"**_

Naruto knew it was true, but he could not resort to the demon snake's power without risking everything he had worked for his whole life. Standing up tall and unafraid of his opponent, Naruto saw her tail beginning to split and knew this fight had to end now otherwise she would be victorious. Sliding into his stance he beckoned for her to come and she didn't waste a second. Before he could react he was knocked back into a tree from Yugito appearing in front of him in an instant and slammed into the tree.

Looking up as he winced from the pain, his eyes widened as he saw that she was almost on him. Having nothing else to use, he closed his eyes and hoped this would be quick.

* * *

Smiling as it was a job well done, the two samurai looking body guards Gato hired carried both Inari and Tsunami bound and gagged on their back. They would be good leverage to make sure the bridge builder surrender and if all else, the kid would be good to show everyone his power and the girl used to please himself before giving her to the men. Nearing his hideout, their eyes widened to see it in ruins before a loud thump was heard behind them. They attempted to turn around and see what it was, but a long, fleshy tongue slammed into the faces and snapped their necks, killing them instantly.

Nodding as he saw that both were dead, a man with long, spiky white hair turned to the black haired woman on the other side, who jumped off and began to untie Inari and Tsunami. Jumping off his toad after ordering it to stay with the black haired woman, the man just disappeared in a blurring motion as he headed into the forest. As they were untied, Tsunami bowed lightly in thanks for their rescue. "Thanking you... I say enough for what you've done."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm sorry we are late. We've been tracking the one that set this all up... Oh, where are my manners. My name is Shizune."

* * *

Sighing as he looked back at the spot where Yugao had sunk, he thought about bringing her back up just to do what he wanted with her and then dumped her back, but it wasn't as good with a dead one. Sighing once more and turning back after he sheathed the Raijin, he was about to walk away when a loud splash caught his attention before he felt many kunai and shuriken pierce into his back. Stumbling from the pain in surprised, he stumbled straight into someone and looking up, it was a very beaten, but very angered Yugao.

Her blood was boiling as she heard what he said. No, she would not let this man live. He had crossed the line and he was going to die for it. Her katana easily sliced into his chest as she grabbed his umbrellas before snapping them like twigs and throwing them away. Pushing him into the ground, Yugao's eyes gleamed as black marks began to form on her shoulder and attempted to spread further, but were halted as they weren't needed. Ripping her blade out of his chest and listening to him scream, she pointed her katana at his throat and he began to fear for his life. "YUGAO! Please! Don't! I can change! It was all the fox's doing! Please don't kill me!!"

Sneering as she kept the marks in check as no one needed to know about them, Yugao pressed her katana to his throat, cutting into it. "No. Not after what you've done and plan on doing. You deserve to die!"

With a quick slice, Aoi's head rolled of his body and his blood sprayed all over her wet and tired form. The poison was still affecting her and now it was getting to her vision. But she still had to get to Inari and Tsunami. She promised no harm would come to them and she was damned if she was going to let that happen. Stumbling and bumbling as if she was drunk, Yugao fell to her knees as she reached the connection to the bridge and the land, but had lost all her strength.

As she collapsed, she could see a few shadows beginning to move towards her. Fear began to over take her as she believed without a doubt that they were from Gato to check out if Aoi had succeed in killing her. She knew what men in their position would do and mentally began screaming. She was not ready to lose everything, not after finally getting engaged. Now of all times this had to happen to her. As her vision began to fade, all her doubt and worry was for nothing as one of the shadows became visible. A small smile crossed her face as she knew everything would be alright with them here.

* * *

"I'm sorry for your lose, however I warned you this would happen." Haku spoke as she saw tears streaming from Sakura's eyes. Closing her own eyes as she could not watch the scene at hand, she continued as she stepped out of her mirror. "I don't like killing, but I gave your opportunities to surrender. I'm sorry, but now I most do the same to you..."

She stopped as chakra seemed to pour out of Sakura. Having experienced with this, she quickly knew it was chakra the body had stored up for years but had not been released. It was quite common in kunoichi as they mostly didn't use as much chakra as males due to having far better control. It often happened during the academy and the burst were small, but this girl was having a late chakra burst and it was far more potent then she liked.

Looking up as she felt the chakra flood her system, her eyes locked onto Haku as she was not done yet. Laying Sasuke down besides her, she stood up to her full height and stared down the ice maiden. "I won't let you get away with this... You are hurting these people so much and this is the final straw!"

Flowing her chakra exactly like Yugao had taught her this week, Sakura used as much as she could and took aim as Haku attempted jump back. The latter was too fast and put herself between a mirror and Sakura impacted the mirror. And the mirror cracked from the force and was knocked back into Haku, knocking her to the ground from the force. Seeing the force of the blow and never having anyone crack a mirror with their bare hands before, Haku was caught off guard. Then she just lost all her will to fight back as she saw a fearsome opponent that no one wanted to take on.

Tsunade of the sannin.

"Not bad kid. Seems like Yugao taught you Kihana's version of my super strength. Took too much out of you, but you can rest. I'll take over as your sensei finishes the fight against Zabuza."

Sakura looked back, trying to figure out who was talking to her before her eyes widened seeing the legendary slug sannin just feet from her. Knowing their luck had change, she slowly fell to the ground hoping that nothing else would go wrong.

* * *

A smirk crossed Naruto's face as Yugito's slash stopped centimeters from his face. Chakra began to spiral around him slowly as he stood up with the same shit eating grin that Anko was so famous for. He knew this jutsu would pay off and he thanked anything and everything he could for allowing Hiashi to teach him this jutsu. Slowly beginning to swirl the chakra around him, he spun with it and Yugito was blown back as a swirling vortex of chakra known as the Kaiten was formed.

Flying back into a tree, Yugito began coughing blood as she had been in her transformed state to long. Not only this but now Naruto was fighting back and getting the upper hand. Looking to where he was, her eyes widened as he was surrounded by a crater two meters in diameter and half a meter down. The jutsu he had used was for more powerful then she thought. Growling, she roared once more as she leapt towards him, but he was ready for her. _"Sen'eijashu!"_

Five snakes flew out of his sleeves and two bit into her arms as another two bit on the joints of her shoulder and the final one bit down on her neck before pinning her to the tree. Having never tried any of the jutsus before, Naruto decided to go for one last one to put an end to this fight. He just hoped he didn't royally fuck it up as Hiashi and Neji would be pissed if he did. This is over... Your in my field of divination. _HAKKE ROKUJUYON SHO!_"

Multiple strikes after multiple strikes, Yugito felt her chakra points closing faster then Nibi could blow them open and in the shape she was in, they were going to stay closed. As he continued shutting them down, she noticed something she hadn't noticed before. His eyes. His eyes were like the moon. Somehow that was soothing to her as she felt him finish and hit the last chakra point. Having no more chakra flowing through her, she could no longer hold her transformation and she fell to the ground, out like a light as her said transformation began to recede.

Panting heavily, Naruto looked over at the passed out girl and began to laugh. Not a mocking laugh, but one of relief. He had managed to take down someone of more skill and a demon within them without using his. He had to laugh as it only showed him what he could do and now he wasn't going to stop training. Not even caring that his vision was dulling and feathers were falling in his vision, Naruto fell back and went to sleep, tired as hell from barely pulling the fight out.

Stepping out from behind a nearby tree, Kyuubi smirked as everything was going to plan. While she was surprised that the boy did not once use Hachimata's powers, he was still out and could be taken easily with her other vessel. There was one thing she was missing however.

"I don't think you want to do that, Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Damn she hated when things didn't go according to plan.

* * *

Looking down at the wave of demonic chakra sent at him from Zabuza, Rikimaru closed his eyes as he had to get out of this. Flowing chakra throughout his body, he opened his eyes and focused on his goal before taking a step in front of him, into the red wave. In an instant, Rikimaru was in front of Zabuza looking unfazed by the last chakra wave. "Let's get something straight... You've taken away all my other option so I'm forced to close range... Then you belittle my skills in that area... But if you think for one moment that I can't fight up close, think again! INITIAL GATE, KAI!"

Chakra exploded from around Rikimaru much to the surprise of Zabuza, but he wasn't done yet as the aura began to increase.

"Heal Gate, KAI!" To his horror, all the cuts he had inflicted with the shock waves of his supped up Kubikiri vanished as they healed over in seconds.

"LIFE GATE, KAI!" To add on to it, he watched as his opponent's skin began to burn red as the blood production rate increased so rapidly that it was visible and what was turning his skin red. But that wasn't the worst of it, the power around the young Akanami had doubled from what it was before and he wasn't finished yet as he knelt to take the stress of opening the next gate.

"WOUND GATE, KAI!"

The aura around Rikimaru exploded as it was nearly decuple times the size it was before and know Zabuzu knew what it meant to take on a leaf shinobi as Rikimaru spoke in a quiet, but deep voice. "You've should not of came back. I clearly beat you before and I'm not afraid of using everything to my disposal to win... However you did and now I will not let you live."

Faster then Zabuza could react, Rikimaru's fist slammed into his stomach sending the swordsmen skidding back from the blow. Trying to keep up with the now insanely fast Akanami, he was able to catch a small blur and aimed his sword to kill, but only pierced a small section of his stomach and to his horror, it was healing soon as the sword moved and was hit in the face by a powerful left cross. Knowing he couldn't stand many blows like this as the last one had left him unable to see anything other then blurs, he slammed his sword into the ground as a barrier came to life, letting him recover from the strike to his face and draining the chakra Rikimaru was going through.

Narrowing his eyes as he saw this, Rikimaru knew he had to break through the barrier and end this now. Having no choice, he went with pure power to overcome it. Holding out his hand and remember his teaching, a ball of chakra swirled into life and spiraled with untold power. Putting as much chakra as he could into it while keeping it stable, he jumped towards the barrier before slamming the ball into it. The barrier seemed at first seemed like it was going to withhold, but the drilling and consistent force from the ball of chakra ripped through it and shattered the barrier.

Not wasting this golden opportunity, he pulled out a kunai and hurled himself into the stunned swordsmen, stabbing the weapon into his gut just as the chakra faded from his system. Being thrown off like a rag doll, Zabuza reached down to pull the kunai out when Rikimaru smirked as he hit the ground and said one word.

"Boom."

An explosion ripped through Zabuza and blood and chunks of flesh were strewn across the bridge. He knew it was gruesome, but it got the job done. Pushing himself up and walking towards where Zabuza was, he was quite surprised to see his top half had made it through the explosion. He was a little grossed out seeing the man guts fall onto the stone of the bridge, but he unfortunately had seen worse. Picking up the sword, Rikimaru turned to Zabuza. "Sorry, but your sword is coming with me... No one is using this against me again."

Zabuza only laughed as the lights faded from his eyes. "Do with it... As you please... Just make sure... Haku is... Okay... ..."

Nodding lightly, Rikimaru walked over towards where he knew the girl was. It didn't explain to him why he felt Tsunade was there, but he was going to make sure the girl was alright. He didn't like breaking his promises, especially when it was with the deceased.

* * *

Turning to the direction she heard the voice, she hissed loudly as she saw the white haired man whose toad saved Inari and Tsunami. "Dammit! Not here and now! Damn you sannin for showing up now!"

Jiraiya kept his cool as Kyuubi raged at him, but made no move to attack him. He could tell she was afraid and he knew the reason for it. "So it's true, your powers and true form have been sealed away from you. I'm not sure how they did it, but I'm glad for it as without your true power, you are no threat to me as of now. I could use the Shiki Fujin and take you with me to the grave, but I don't think that is needed just yet."

Kyuubi hissed louder then before as she knew Jiraiya was far more powerful then she was in her pathetic state. She could only curse the woman that had done this to her. But she be damned if she was going to give up on either of her vessels. She never had a chance to get them as Jiraiya grabbed her by the back of her dress and threw her away from them like a rag doll. "Don't try it fox. Leave them be and I'll let you get out of this without having yourself a new place to live."

Hissing louder then she had ever hissed before, Kyuubi glared at the abomination that was keeping her from achieving her goal. "So be it! But do not think you will stop me from getting them and breaking this accursed seal! There are other bijuu I can regain my power from, so you just wait Toad! I'll be back and strong enough that you won't be able to stop me!"

Flames erupted from around her before she disappeared from sight. Jiraiya sighed as he knew he should have taken care of her right then and there, but he let his eyes admire her too much. Her cursed himself for being so weak before looking down at Naruto and then the battle field and whistled. Not once had he sensed the snake's power either and he felt the girl using her demonic powers. That was a damn impressive win in his book and he was going to let the boy know that when he woke up.

Not caring about the fact that Yugito was naked and technically legal thanks to her being a shinobi, he Naruto up and tossed him over his shoulder as he lifted Yugito up with his other arm. However, he was taking a little too much liberty as he was _accidentally_ holding onto Yugito's left breast as he carried them to Tazuna's house. He just hoped she wouldn't mind being used in his next addition of Icha Icha. Her and a certain fox demon.

* * *

Looking over to the shadow moving to them, Tsunade smiled knowing it to be Rikimaru before her blood faded from her body seeing the amount of blood covering him. It was helping that a lot of it wasn't his and in fact, that made it worse. Seeing him smile at her as he used a giant sword as a crutch, he turned to Haku as her eyes widened knowing what it meant. Seeing that she was about to run to where he was, he stopped her. "Girl don't! ... You don't want to see him now..."

Haku's eyes simply watered hearing what her opponent said. Part of her wanted revenge, but knowing that a sannin was not but a few meters from her, she knew she could not kill him at the moment. Letting the more active part of him mind take over, she fell to her knees and began to weep for him master, who she couldn't even see due to the condition Rikimaru had left him in. Using what was left of his chakra, he cast a sleeping genjutsu over her before turning to Tsunade. "Night, night."

And just like that, he plopped on the ground and was out like a light. If the situation wasn't as it was, Tsunade would have twitched and probably had kicked him to kingdom come for saying something like that and falling to the ground. But just as he passed out, shit hit the fan for a very unlucky fat man on a boat that just docked onto the bridge.

"Ku ku ku. You think you can get away without paying me little worm. Not only that, but you hired the fox for your little game. I can't have that as she wants something I want as well. I would kill you myself, but I'll leave that to my hime and the Konoha's team you put in danger." An ominous voice spoke as a shadowed figured looked down at a frightened Gato.

Being thrown onto the bridge like a caught fish, Gato looked in horror as he was thrown right into Zabuza's bloody corpse and screamed. Just as he did so, Tsunade walked through the mist looking unfazed by the blood she was horrified by before. "Hm, a dead man walking huh. Time to put an end to your reign and to free these people."

Before Gato could beg for mercy, Tsunade stomped on him and blood splattered all around her. Using a quick water jutsu and cleaning herself up, she noticed the shadows departure and shook her head as she walked back to the rest was, only to see Sakura hugging a now up Sasuke. "Please don't do something like that again!"

Sasuke twitched and twitched at the contact before his pain got the better of him. "GET OFF OF ME! You're driving the goddamn senbon in deeper!"

Shaking her head as she watched Sakura jump off and apologize for causing him more pain, she twitched madly as she heard snoring coming from a certain jounin-sensei of team seven. Refraining from pummeling him as he picked the worst time to take a nap, she shook her head as she created to water clones of herself and had them pick up the unconscious brat and the ice maiden. "Girl, can you carry him to the house."

Sakura nodded as Sasuke looked indigent as she lifted him up with ease and did not like that he had to be awake for this. Sensing his pain and knowing the anguish he must be in, Tsunade laughed as they walked to the Tazuna's house.

* * *

**A/N2:** Well there is the rebuilt version of chapter four. I know I little change there at the end, but this fits far more with the story then the original ending. Any questions; just leave a review. Peace out.


	5. Aftermath

**A/N:** Alright, this rebuilt chapter and the next are when some of my changes are going to take place. They really aren't changes; just extra scenes that will help explain future events. In fact, this first section is going to lead to something big in the fourteenth chapter. This chapter is still mostly random fun as this was mostly a filler chapter to begin with to lighten the mood of the story and I'm keeping to that as much as I can. However, there is some seriousness in this chapter.

**This chapter has been rebuilt.**

I Do Not Own Naruto.

* * *

"GOD DAMMIT!" A certain red haired vixen screamed as she smashed her fist into a tree. The said tree shattered on contact where her fist collided with as the roots of the tree tore from out of the ground from the force of her blow. Her crimson eyes burned with untold rage at what had just unfolded. She had not only failed to catch the eight tail vessel, but she had lost Nibi's vessel as well. That was two tails she had lost that she would not be able to gain for that much longer. And both of those tails were important as the second represented physical strength while the eight held wisdom. All she had was her infinite tail and without the others, it did not have much use.

And to add to her frustration, she backed down to a human for the second time in her life. That pissed her off far beyond anything else as she backed down to no one... except him. If he came for her... She had to bow to his will. Clenching her fist tightly wishing she had her full power and could tell that man to fuck himself, she looked on as the forest came to an end and the ancient runes of her home came into view. "Damn them. Damn them all to hell! Every time I get close to regaining what is rightfully mine, I lose it! First that man runs my life, then that goddamn Uchiha and now this seal keeps me from being free!"

Looking up at the sky, a snarl crossed Kyuubi's face as her hair flowed like fire behind her as her eyes burned even unholier then before as she screamed out into the heavens. "Goddamn you fucking asshole! You promised me! You promised me freedom and look at this! This is not what I signed on far! When are you going to hold out your end of the deal?!"

In an instant, she stopped and clutched her heart. Her chakra pulsed around her as she trembled before coughing up blood. She would not scream from the pain she was in. She would not give that wretched woman what she wanted and scream. She knew the spiraled seal on her left breast was visible and knew it was what was keeping her true power from her reach. She knew the eight chains around it represented the eight bijuu and the diamond in the middle stood for the almighty. Only one person could have taught that woman the seal and she snarled as the pain passed but a lone tear fell from her eye. "Damn that bastard..."

After taking a few steps to her home, she stopped as she felt something she hadn't in millenniums. Power. Pure and unrestricted power. She cringed as he must have heard her, but it didn't stop her from lashing out at the figure in black. "YOU! Why do you show yourself now after all these years?!"

The figure in black stayed hidden in the shadows of a ruined building as Kyuubi merely bounced off a shield of energy surrounding him. While he was completely engulfed in the shadows, it was possible to tell he was male from the short and spiky hair style along with his broad shoulders. But it was his eyes that brought all attention to them. There was no pupil and would have been completely white except for the blue x-cut iris that seemed to pulse. "The prophesized events are taking place and you are blind to them. Once this is all over, you will know it and have your freedom that you so desperately wish for if you don't screw this up. However, if you get in the way of the foreseen events, your life will be forever lost."

Kyuubi snarled at the shadowed man, but knew not to attack as she was in no condition to do so. Even with her full power she knew it would be unwise to make such a blatant attack against this one. Even still, she was not backing down as she was Kyuubi no Kitsune and backed down to no one. "You think you can still get away with controlling me after all this time! Look around! This use to be our home!"

"If the world stayed as it was the humans would have destroyed it with their weapons. I never wanted to resort to such an action, but it was for the better of the whole to start anew. As for controlling you, if it needs to be done, yes, I can." The figure in black simply answered in a tone that suggested nothing.

Snarling as she refrained from screaming and attacking him, Kyuubi was ready to tear the man apart for blatantly disrespecting her. All her old feelings had been thrown out the window years ago, but know he was opening old wounds just by being around her and at this present location. As if sensing this, the man in black stood up and looked directly into Kyuubi's crimson eyes. "Kyu, do not seek your power back. If you do, I will give your soul to another and your freedom will never come. That is the price if you do not obey me one last time. You have no say in this after all, I created you."

He was gone before she could even fathom a response. Realizing that he was no longer in the area, Kyuubi snarled as she clenched her fist. "Do not seek my power... What is going on? ... Hmp. Whatever. I have one tail secured. I'll just take that one and secure the others. With my power, I can stand a chance against him and get my soul back."

With that in mind, she headed into the ruined city heading for the largest building that seemed unfazed by all the damage around it.

* * *

It was a little quiet in the Wave, except for the screaming of one super pervert as he was pummeled by large breasted woman with dusty blonde hair. In a house not too far from the beating, a woman known as Shizune sighed as she placed her head into her hands. "My god... they just never change. I swear they act the same as they did twenty years ago."

"It's just the way it is. Jiraiya is a super pervert that loves to peep on women and Tsunade is a pervert killer... This was bound to happen." Rikimaru's voice echoed from the stairs as he hobbled down the stairs with a pair of crutches. "Plus it really doesn't help he was caught in the act of perversion when he was suppose to get rid of the control seal on the blonde head... Though at least he did get rid of it."

Following behind him was Yugao, how was doing much better besides the bandages covering the cuts she received in battle. Once the poison was removed from her body, she was mostly alright. Making sure her fiancé didn't fall on his face as he was never good on crutches, she helped him sit before shaking her head. "That he did, but he took his sweet time ogling her up there... And writing. Hope Tsunade gets his notebook and burns it."

As Shizune nodded in agreement, Sasuke really didn't want to know what the pervert was writing about. He was mostly okay in appearance, but he was given strict order not to move around very much as the senbon had punctured several key organs and the less movements he made, the less stress on them to keep them from bursting. Seeing everyone was staring at the one besides him, Sasuke sighed before slamming his elbow into Naruto's gut. "Stop eating worse then a pig and eat properly like you do when we're at the Hyuuga complex."

Tonton oinked indignity at the pig commit as Naruto laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Out of all the injured, he was the best as he was perfectly fine after a night's sleep thanks to a certain snake. Everyone else was slightly ticked at this, especially in Sakura's case as she didn't know why he healed so quickly. "Um, sorry about that. I'm just hungry right now and there is so much food and I never seem to be full."

Sitting besides him, Sakura rolled her eyes as she picked at her noodles. She was alright for the most part with some bandages here and there to keep the senbon holes from reopening and making a mess. "Naruto, when it comes to you and food, just eat like a normal person and your stomach will fill up faster. Trust me, it's a proven fact."

Sasuke shook his head at this. He hated to burst Sakura's bubble, but he had no choice. "Sakura, when it comes to Naruto, nothing is a proven fact. I've seen him beat Chouji in an eating contest and he devoured over fifty bowls of ramen while Chouji only ate thirty something... And he was still complaining about not being full!"

A large bead of sweat fell from Sakura's head as she looked over at Naruto with a grossed out look on her face before pushing her bowl of ramen towards him. "Here you go... I'm not hungry any more."

"Thanks Sakura!" Naruto chirped as he continued eating his bowl at a normal pace, not caring that Sasuke just made him look bad in front of their other teammate. He got a free bowl of ramen out of it, so it was fine by him. However, before he could get to it, a certain ice maiden made her presence known as she slowly walked down the stairs wearing her pink kimono as she had nothing else to wear other then her hunter outfit.

She knew everyone's attention was on her and she couldn't blame them. Over the last few days she had been a wreck and had attempted to slit her wrist on multiple occasions. She even succeed one time, but the pale blonde was ever the hawk and managed to stop her all the other times while patching her up when she did succeed. Looking over in his direction, she smiled softly as she sat down besides Sakura. Shizune had been watching her a lot as well, but he really had been her life savior the last couple of days.

(Flashback)

Sitting in the room alone, Haku was curled up in the corner with a kunai in her left hand as blood flowed freely from her right wrist. She had failed to protect her master, the one that rescued her from her darkness. She felt empty without him there any more and it hurt. She was all alone once more without anyone to be there for her. While Zabuza wasn't the best, he was always there for her and made sure if she was alright, if nothing more then to use her. Yes, he had done that to her, but she allowed it as he saved her from the dark side of the world and she would give anything to have him back now.

"You know there is more to life then one person." Haku's eyes widened and tried to keep the person off with the kunai in her left hand, however it was easily stopped as Naruto knocked it out of her hand as he sat down besides her before looking her in the eye. "I might know what he was to you, but I do know killing yourself won't bring any good out of this. Believe me; I've tried to take the easy way out many times before."

Not resisting as he pulled out a tourniquet and tied it tightly to her bicep, she looked at him strangely for what he said. As he moved to her wrist and pulled out some bandages, he caught the scars on his wrist and gasped seeing the amount of different cut marks. Looking away as he wrapped her wrist tightly, making sure that the blood would clot, she spoke in a soft but understanding voice. "I see... You've tried to kill yourself as well."

"Yes, many times." Naruto answered blandly as he finished with the bandage and made sure it was wrapped on firmly. Once he was sure, he looked up at Haku, who was still looking away. "But I was wrong every time I attempt to end my life. I was just giving into the pressure and wanted nothing but an easy way out... But the easy way out is selfish and dishonorable way to go. It is harder to go on, but it is worth it in the long run. Don't let it get down that your master died and you didn't... Its just part of life. It happens to everyone, so don't wallow in your own misery as it will only bring you down. You have to get on with it and maybe, just maybe, sometime in the future you'll find someone even more important."

Haku was looking at Naruto even stranger then before. She could tell there was something odd about the boy; however he seemed to be an okay person. So what would force him to try and kill himself more then one time? She had to admit his visage sparked a little feared as he seemed a little feral and snake like with his eyes and pale skin, but that wasn't enough for him to cut himself as many times as the scars on his arms suggested. Not wanting to pry into personal matters, she looked away from him. "Maybe. Without him however, I don't have any light to guide me through the darkness and I cannot return home... They would kill me on sight."

Naruto shrugged as he sat besides her and leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. "I know that feeling very well... I've lived most of my life in darkness. I have a few shining lights here and there, but because I'm hated so much back home they fade quickly and I lose touch with the real world. All I really have is Sasuke and my two cousins back at home. I have others that care for me, but I rarely see them any more... And honestly, if it wasn't for who my family is and the Hokage, I probably would have been killed the day I was born. ...Here I am rambling when you are the one with the problem. Che, great help I am."

A small laugh escape Haku's lips as Naruto's tone at the end was a little humorous. Looking at him with a small, yet still sad smile, she gently kissed his cheek. "Yes you are. I feel a little better already and it helps to know that there are others that have gone through similar pains."

"Eh, I don't know if it similar, but pain is all the same in the end. The only difference is how the person deals with it." Naruto stated seeming to be far older then he really was. Once again Haku was left to wonder about the enigma known as Naruto as he stood up and stretched lightly. "Well, I'll be getting out of your hair for now. If you feel like cutting yourself again, just give me a holler and I'll help you through. It isn't always true, but talking to someone who knows what you're talking about does help. Anyways, talk to you later."

Smiling lightly as he walked out, Haku felt a little better then she did when he arrived. While she still missed her master, it was bearable for now.

(Flashback End)

She still wondered about the blonde haired enigma as he seemed to know more then he readily let on. Seeing him look at her, she quickly turned away with a light blush on her face and muttered lightly under her breath. Sakura looked at her strangely as she had caught what she had said making her blush even more and looking away from them altogether.

Her vision quickly landed onto Rikimaru and she had to restrain a growl. He had been the one to kill her master. Even though she knew that he killed him in self defense, she could not get over it but she was willing to compromise.

(Flashback)

"So it seems you've come to try and finish what Zabuza started." Rikimaru stated nonchalant voice as Haku edged near him with a few senbon drawn. He wasn't afraid of what she would do to him, however with Yugao unconscious besides him, he was ready to use what little he had to take her down. "Pity, I was hoping you would see reason."

Haku growled in her throat as she held her senbon at the ready, but something was stopping her and she wasn't sure what. She had noted that he had already placed himself in front of the unconscious woman and that led her to believe that they were involved with each other, but that did not matter. She had no issues with her, only him for killing her master. "Reason? What reason could there be? You killed my master!"

Even with the situation as it was, Rikimaru couldn't find it in him to be comforting to the girl. "And your point is? He would have killed me if he had the chance. I did what I had to for my safety and the safety of my students. You would have done the same in your position and you cannot deny that."

Growling at him, she threw a senbon for his throat, however, Rikimaru even in his weakened state managed to catch it. She did not want to admit that he was right as she would have done the same in his situation. But he was everything to her and if he wanted to kill this man before he died, she would make sure he was so. Before she could move further, she found herself surrounded in darkness. She attempted to release it as she realized it was a genjutsu, but it was to no avail. "What is this?!"

"This is the truth girl. This technique allows us to see into each other's souls and view the person's worst memory." Rikimaru's voiced came from all around her before the color of the room began to change. She wasn't able to understand what most of it meant, but she went by lighter colors as good things and darker as bad and hoped she was right. For the most part, he was split down the middle between darker and lighter colors; however she couldn't quite understand the gray areas in between.

Growling at herself as she was letting herself be distracted, she suddenly found herself in what seemed to be a forest with the rain coming down harder then any rain she felt before. Finding some cover, she noted that it felt far too real to be a genjutsu and looked around as if thinking Rikimaru would pop out anywhere. Well, she was right about that, however she was thrown for a loop as he seemed only to be a toddler, however she knew it was him as the eyes were the same.

But he had a young woman that might had been twenty years old at his siding, holding his hand with a panicked look in her eyes. She had the same eyes as the small Rikimaru leading Haku to believe they were siblings if not mother and son. But that when she realized something was wrong when she noted that the young woman was covered in blood splatter and she was wearing a slashed hitai-ate from Amegakure. However there were a lot of cuts, a few gashes and she even noticed her left arm was broken as her ulna was piercing her skin. The young woman turned to the small toddler before kneeling down as the boy was trembling, not sure what to do. "Otouto. Calm down. It's okay. I had to kill those men or they would have killed us..."

She picked up the stunned Rikimaru before jumping as what seemed to be a fist flew through the tree they were using for cover. Watching them land, Haku wasn't sure what was going on when the woman turned back to the toddler and handed him what seemed to be a kunai. "Take this and run! Throw it down if he catches you!"

Watching as she pushed the screaming young boy, blood splattered over him as small object pierced through the woman's chest much to Haku's surprise and mild horror. A man with multiple piercings on his nose and on his ears walked into the area with his hand held out. His auburn hair looked similar to Naruto's in style, but this man's gray eyes held no emotion as they spiraled inward into nothingness. As she fell to her knees, a sickening slice filled the clearing as her head rolled off her body and fell right in front of the young Akanami. The man looked at the young boy with no remorse as he offered him a hand. "Come back to the village. You are needed there."

Young Rikimaru simply backed away in fear as he looked at the man and at his sister's corpse. The man sighed as he walked over to him and didn't notice the young boy throw the kunai into the ground like his sister told him. A flash of light flooded the area and a man with blonde hair just like Naruto's except longer appeared at the kunai and quickly saw everything. In another flash of light, he was where the auburn haired man was but the said man had flown into the high into the air. "The famous yellow flash... I finally meet my sensei's newest student. Too bad you have to die here."

Seeing how high into the air the man went, Haku was sure that almost nothing could reach him at the height he was at. Then she could feel the raw amount of chakra he possessed as he placed both his hands in front of him and pointed straight at the Yondaime Hokage. Without thinking twice, the Yondaime had appeared besides the young Akanami and lifted him up just as a loud voice echoed through the area.

_"SHINRA TENSEI!" _

A flicker of light flew through the area as it just seemed to crush under the weight of some invisible force. It happened so quickly that Haku swore that some sort of super explosion took place but the memory simply faded and she found herself back in the room with Rikimaru looked down.

Not sure what just happened and feeling a little frightened from the power of the technique she saw and the images she just watched, she looked at Rikimaru. "Why did you just show me that now?"

"To show you how similar we are." Rikimaru answered as he closed his eyes. "Do what you will, but do not harm Yugao. She has nothing to do with your vendetta."

Seeing the look in his eyes, Haku froze as she knew the look all too well. She still wanted to go through it, but she couldn't find the will to do it. Not after witnessing what she did and seeing the look in his eyes. They were far more alike then she thought and killing someone like herself was something that she could not do. However, she stepped towards him. "Maybe at a later time... And you are right. We are similar."

"... Tell you what. Zabuza asked me after the fight to check you were okay. I think he wanted to say something else; however he really didn't have the time. ...If you wish, I can ensure you safe passage into Konoha and citizenship so you can live a chance at a better life. Even if he was a cold bastard, that was what Zabuza was working for in the Mist, however I can offer it to you, if you agree not to take your vengeance out on me." Rikimaru said in a calculating voice as he saw something about her that caught his eye.

Haku narrowed her eyes at this, but the offer wasn't half bad. However, to not take her vengeance out on him was pushing her limit. Not agreeing to anything, she spoke in a rigid voice. "I can't agree to anything yet... Give me time to think on it."

Just then Naruto burst in the room with Shizune right behind her. Rikimaru just waved them off with a slight smile on his face. "Everything's cool here. Nothing to worry about."

(Flashback End)

Looking away from him, she was still stinking about his proposal and everything she could accomplish under what was considered the strongest village in the land. Even others knew Konoha was powerful due to their ability to produce S-rank shinobi was unlike any other in the great nations. Sighing lightly, she thanked Tsunami as she placed a small bowl of ramen in front of her and began to dig in. Just as she started to eat, a loud crack was heard outside as Tsunade walked in. "Sorry for the noise... I was beating and old rug."

Everyone had large sweat drops on the back of their heads as they heard a very loud groan in the background making Tsunade twitch even more. "And that rug better shut up before I stomp everything flat!"

All the males made a conscious effort to move away from the buxom blonde sannin as the groaning instantly stopped. As if he wasn't beaten at all, Jiraiya waltzed in seemingly unharmed and the same pervert grin on his face like always. All but Tsunade looked at him as if he was some sort of mutant and the slug sannin knew he was what they were thinking. No man, much less person could survive the beatings she gave him but he always seemed unharmed after she was finished. Either he had instant regeneration or he was truly invincible. "Ah dinner started without me! Oh well, I always come prepared."

At this, he attempted to still Naruto's extra bowl, the one Sakura gave him, however five snakes flew out of Naruto's sleeve and pinned the pervert to the wall as the pale blonde unsheathed his sword and pointed it at a very painful region for any man. "I'll say this once, try to steal my ramen again, I won't be as kind as Tsunade as I won't let you keep them."

Jiraiya paled as did every other male in the room and the pervert wisely backed down. Turning back to his ramen, Naruto began eating once more with all eyes on him, however, this time one pair was eye smiling. "Ah Riki-kun, your training such a good boy here. For once Konoha might have a powerful male shinobi without something being wrong with them."

Rikimaru just chuckled as Jiraiya was glaring at him and motioned his hand over his throat in a slicing manner and the pour jounin looked lost. So he decided to put Yugao between him and the pervert as he crawled underneath her legs and onto her other side. This in turn made Yugao twitch as she glared at Jiraiya. "What did you do to frighten my fiancé?"

Cursing at the Akanami's acting skills as he played the victim while holding onto his purple haired betrothed, Jiraiya began to look for a way out as Tsunade's eyes landed on him as well. The deity above gave Jiraiya a break as another loud crash was heard followed by a feral looking blonde haired girl jumping down the stairs, unsure of where she was.

For the infinite time that night, all eyes were set on the new center of attention, Yugito. The said girl was still looking around, but she felt better then she had in weeks. She could not fine the fox anywhere and in fact... That was the Hachibi vessel. _'Does that mean... They freed me from her control? ... The seal! Is it gone?!'_

Not having any decently, Yugito pulled her shirt up and looked for the seal. Tsunami quickly covered Inari's eyes as Rikimaru blushed and used Yugao to shield himself from looking as he didn't want to be pummeled by his intended to get any wrong ideas. Sasuke blushed and turned away and whistled as Naruto just looked before shrugging as he had seen well, though he had to admit they weren't bad. Sakura and Haku were mildly jealous that she was larger then they were before put out that she was showing her angels to the world. Tazuna was forced to look away as she was way under his age and Tsunade had pounded Jiraiya into the floor and destroy his notepad before Shizune quickly pulled down the shirt she had dressed her with. "The seal is gone! Please don't do that again!"

Blinking and blinking again, her eyes widened as she realized what she had done and blushed madly. However instead of singling out the most obvious male, who was still drooling in his crater, she looked straight at Naruto and spoke in an accused tone. "Get an eyeful pervert?"

Naruto merely shrugged as he knew she was going to try and start something. Hell, he would have in her situation as well after being humiliated the way she was. He hadn't resorted to his demon's power and she was on the verge of going two tail on him. Figuring the best thing was to ignore her, he was about to start on his next bowl of ramen when it suddenly disappeared. His eyes landed on Yugito as she firmly held it in her grasp. "No, I don't think so. This is mine for payment..."

"DIE YOU BITCH FOR TAKING THE PRECIOUS!" Naruto screamed as he lunged at her, only for Shizune to appear between the two and easily grab Naruto's arm before flinging him into the wall. As he turned into smoke, a snake struck at Yugito's face only to be caught by the neck and thrown onto the ground and turning into Naruto.

"No fighting in the house." Shizune spoke in a firm tone. "If Tsunade cannot turn Jiraiya into a meat pancake in here, that means no fighting is to happen in here period." Seeing Naruto look at her indignantly, Shizune only smirked at him. "What? Just because I'm a medic doesn't mean I don't have fighting skills. I'm not Tsunade's apprentice for nothing, little boy."

**"I'LL LET YOU KNOW THERE IS NOTHING LITTLE ABOUT HIM!"** Hachimata screamed in Naruto's head.

This of course made Naruto hold his head as his eyes dazed over before mumbling about damn snakes that cared too much about his size. Of course he said this out loud and everyone was looking at him wide eyed. Taking the opportunity, he switched his ramen with a bowl of snakes and smiled as he watched Yugito scream as she dropped the bowl.

As everyone got over his comment and the snake incident, which was ended when all slivered back into Naruto's clothing, Yugito sat down on the opposite side of him as both Sakura and Sasuke scooted away from him due to his size commit and his castration commit to Jiraiya. As Naruto was about to chow down on the bowl, he heard a loud grumble and his ears twitched knowing the sound all too well. Knowing the source, he sighed lightly as he slid his bowl to her. "You can have it... For some reason I don't want it any more."

Sasuke fell out of his chair as Sakura looked at him as if he went insane. Rikimaru was hyperventilating and Yugao just stared in shock hearing what Naruto had said. The only Haku and Shizune saw it as a gentleman like gesture and had no clue about Naruto's extreme love for ramen except replace the love with addiction and the ramen was the crack.

Yugito looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. He had attacked her for the bowl and had replaced it with a bowl of snakes to get it back and now he was just giving it to her because her stomach growled. Hearing her stomach growl once more, she rubbed it a bit before nodding a little as she hesitantly picked up his chop sticks. "Thanks..."

As she ate, Naruto was sweat dropping as she hadn't even noticed the pair of unused chop sticks besides her and just used his. As others were looking at her strangely because of this, he shrugged as it was no big deal. However Sakura had to point out what she was doing. "Um, you know you are using his chop sticks... Right?"

Looking at the chop sticks that were currently in her mouth, she thought about getting another pair before shrugging as that would be too much effort and a waste of time as she was using these. But wanting to freak the girl out, she smirked as she licked the entire stick. "And? He tastes good."

This of course back fired as everyone's mind was already in the gutter from all the events that had happened so far. As Sakura blushed, Naruto just stood up. "Excuse me... I'm going to the bathroom."

Yugito just looked up at him with blinking eyes, unsure why he would say he had to go to the bathroom and why he just didn't hold it. "Huh? What for?"

Naruto just twitched as he, along with the majority of the guys were getting aroused at the constant word phases that could be taken in the wrong direction and were. "What do you think?! Think about what you just said!"

Blinking a few more times, it slowly dawned on Yugito and seeing the way she was taken, she slammed her hands into him and pushed him off. "PERVERT!"

"Um... I think this is a good time as all to call this a night." Rikimaru wisely said as he got up on his crutches. Everyone else agreed and they were off to bed before the hysteria caught onto everyone and things got worse.

However, no one realized that the real Jiraiya was outside watching the entire thing with a perverted grin. "Oh this is going to make me a fortune! The courting of the Snake and Cat! It will make me millions I say."

"Pervert, you're dead." An ominous female voice came from behind him.

Jiraiya's screams of anguish were heard throughout the planet that night.

* * *

**"Naruto..."**

This was new for Naruto as he found himself in his mind. Hachibi often called him into his mind; however she normally didn't call him just the moment before she did so. And her voice was much softer in usual, though in her demon form it was still pretty gruff. Figuring he would get to the bottom of this, he headed to the cage only to see Hachibi in human form. The odd thing was she was wearing clothes and had a grim look on her face. "What the... Hachibi, what is going on?"

The demon snake looked over towards Naruto and flinched as she called him here. She originally wasn't as there wasn't anything she could do right now. "Naruto... Do you remember when I said I'm keeping your bloodline from killing you?" Seeing him nod, she sighed a little as she looked her vessel in the eyes. "Well, I never told you how I did it... The truth is now you could survive without me as I fixed the problem long ago by segmenting you bloodline into three stages to lessen the shock to your system. However... There is something today that disturbed me as I was going through everything once more to check if everything was alright."

Naruto looked at Hachibi with raised eyebrow hearing that he was basically paying for nothing now, but that wasn't the point. He wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed doing it with the snake and it helped keep any urges down so he could concentrate on more important things. But when he heard there was something that was disturbing the great snake, he narrowed his eyes. "What exactly is it? Am I still going to die from it when it reaches the third stage or what?"

Hachimata sighed a little as she looked away from Naruto and shook her head. "No... It's actually nothing to worry about. I just find it disturbing that something like this would happen."

"Something like what would happen?" Naruto spoke in an irritated voice, not like that Hachimata was dodging answering the question.

Sighing as Naruto was going to persistent and she had changed her mind about telling him, she looked at him before caving in. "Your bloodline has received a forth stage from an outside source and I can't identify what it is... Someone was in here and went in and tweaked your eyes without me knowing."

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled as he was both a little angered and frightened at the same time. He was angered that the snake could not fend off an intrusion to his mind and frightened that she didn't detect it until just now and the person that did it could do it again and do something worse next time.

Flinching at the tone of her vessel's voice, she sighed lightly as she leaned against the cage bars. "I know... I don't like it either; however there is only one person I know that could do that... And if he's intervening... something big is coming." At the end, Hachibi changed her words as she knew something but covered it up.

Naruto caught onto this to a small extent, but he could see that she was not going to speak more about it. He didn't like this but he had learned that if the snake didn't want to say something, nothing in the world could make her talk. Growling lightly at this as he wanted to know more of what was going on was about to walk in when Hachibi struck him and knocked him back as she transformed and hissed at him. **"No, Naruto. Go back to sleep... I need to think."**

The tone Hachibi had taken was not one Naruto was use to and seeing that she had transformed, he was now surer then ever something was going on. The snake just wasn't going to tell him and even though he was her vessel, he could do nothing as the snake withdrew to the back of her cage. Not going to get an answer from her, he left his mind and sighed before getting back to sleep.

* * *

A few weeks later, the morning sun shined brightly on the Wave. The bridge was finished and there hope was renewed for a better future. And standing at the edge of it was the shinobi that helped and the entire village to see them off. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke never had anything like this happen to them before, so they were a little caught off guard even if it was a great feeling.

Yugito was with them as she had taken an offer from Tsunade to come along as she had heard what happened to her in Cloud. She was still bitter at what happened to her that day, but she knew she could make a better life and she took the chance. But Naruto was going to be a problem. He bettered her without even having to resort to his demon's powers. And she was going to prove that she could do the same to him, one way or another.

With Tazuna in front with Tsunami and Inari, the little boy smiled as he looked at Naruto. "Thanks... I guess you were right after all. We have to forget the past and stand up for what's right."

Naruto smirked as he nodded at the young boy before he did something the third always use to do to him and it pissed him off. He ruffled Inari's hair and got the same reaction he got when the old man did it to him. "No problem squirt. Just remember, while the past can be horrible, if you don't fight for what you have, you will lose it. That's what drives me every day because..." At this, he placed his arms around both Sakura and Sasuke, making them look at him a little weirdly, "I would lose two valuable friends if I didn't."

As Sasuke smirked a little and Sakura smiled, Haku saw this before nodding to herself and walked up to Rikimaru and spoke in a soft tone that only he could catch. "I accept you offer... However, I want you to know I still hate you."

Rikimaru could only nod as Tazuna walked up to him and shook his hand lightly. "Thank you... I don't know how we'll ever repay you, but we'll find a way to make it up for you."

Just as the Akanami was going to say something about money, a foot stomped onto his as Yugao shut him up before speaking in his place. "Don't worry about it. It was the least we can do to help people in need. Now we need to be going... Home beckons us."

"The hell it does!" Naruto countered as he looked at her with a sour face. Sasuke responded by grabbing the back of Naruto's shirt with Sakura as they proceeded to drag him along with the rest as they walked down the bridge.

As everyone was bidding them a due, the man that ferried Tazuna and the group on his boat turned to his old friend. "So what are we going to name the bridge? I think a tribute for them would be nice as we really don't have the money to pay them for what they did."

Tazuna nodded as he smiled looking onto the group as they were almost out of sight. "I have a good name. I kept hearing this from the toad sannin and I believe it was the three kids that had the most impact here... That's why I'll name this bridge the Neo Sannin Cross."

"The Neo Sannin? ...Do you really believe those kids can live up to that name? I mean the sannin were said to be the best team of shinobi ever." The same man said with a look of shock.

A larger smile adorned Tazuna's face as the shinobi were not out of view before he nodded. "Yes, I do believe they are more then capable of living up to that name. After all, they now what it takes."

* * *

**A/N2:** This chapter isn't very long compared to the others, however it still reaches its goal. So anyways, any questions for this chapter leave them in a review. Peace out.


	6. Homecoming

**A/N:** Well, everyone this is the redone version of the six chapter and there is a little differene then before as you will see. It starts out a little like last chapter, but turns serious before the end. Anyways, here is the sixth chapter.

I Do Not Own Naruto.

**This chapter has been rebuilt.**

**Warning!! Sexual content is in this chapter, so avoid the last scene if that displeases you.**

* * *

As the day grew old, the team had begun to set up camp. In the meantime, Rikimaru was laughing like the bipolar maniac he was with his apprentice at his side, laughing just as much as they tested out new traps before building them and watching some helpless animal get caught in it. Yugao sighed as she listened to the event and refrained from curling into herself as she muttered under her breath. Having caught what she said under her breath, Shizune could only pat her on the bat knowing it was unfortunately true.

Outside of that, Jiraiya was thinking about going hunting when Sasuke appeared dragging two deer but looking pretty disheveled. "Damn psycho trap master and his apprentice… I will make sure they die slow, horrible deaths. Much worse then what I have planned out for _him_. Oh yes, they will die soon my precious… Whose ring is this?" At the end Sasuke pulled out a gold ring with weird red markings on it.

Naruto appeared in a second and grabbed the ring before sealing it away before disappearing into the forest and rejoining his psycho trap master. Everyone had small beads of sweat falling from their heads seeing what happened before putting it in the abnormal category with everything else that was happening when all of them were together. Once the laughing in the forest stopped, everyone became worried as something was wrong until Naruto was thrown unceremoniously out of the forest as Rikimaru pulled a senbon out of his shoulder. Not sure what happened, everyone wisely dropped it as the two glared at each other for a moment before heading in opposite directions of the camp.

"Okay… That was odd. Must have been a trap gone wrong and they are blaming the other. Yeah, trap gone wrong." Yugao said sagely as she nodded her head and crossed her arms over her chest, knowing her fiancé well enough to know what the problem was. Shaking her head, she looked around for Sakura to get a little training in when she noticed the pink haired girl was gone as well as Tsunade. Wondering what was going on, she turned to Shizune as she was panicking that Tsunade was out of her sight. "Shizune, do you know were Tsunade and Sakura went?"

Shizune nodded lightly as she checked to make sure Jiraiya wasn't poisoning their food, not trusting in his cooking skills. "Yes, I do. They went into a clearing as Tsunade-sama wanted to check and see Sakura's ability first hand… I have to admit, the girl has impressed Tsunade-sama a lot the last couple of weeks. I've even caught her saying she had found herself a new apprentice."

Yugao's eyes widened hearing this before shaking her head. While she wanted to tutor Sakura herself as she was on her fiancé's team, if Sakura could receive training from the legendary slug sannin she would not intervene. That was every female kunoichi's dream and she be damned if she was going to let it be stolen away. However she noticed that both Haku and Yugito were not at the camp and was a little weary knowing that the ice maiden did not like Rikimaru and the blonde haired girl was just too unpredictable to know what she could be doing. Having to ask again, she turned to Shizune, who already figured out what she was going to ask. "Haku and Yugito are in the hot spring a little away from here."

Knowing the area well, she nodded before deciding to go join them. As she did, she gave Rikimaru a quick kiss on the cheek and head towards them. Jiraiya seeing a chance to peep on three dazzling specimens was about to create a shadow clone and had it follow her when a kunai was placed at the back of his neck. "Don't even think about it. Yugao is my bride and if you dare look at her that way, I'll do worse then what Naruto said he would do to you."

Naruto could only shake his head as Jiraiya wisely backed off. He noted Sasuke was meditating and sighed knowing that his half brother wouldn't be talking any time soon. He thought about doing the same, but he was too full of pent up energy and needed to release it. Having nothing better to do, he went through his weaknesses and quickly pointed out the one he needed the most work on. His swordsmanship was lacking and that was definitely shown in his fight against Yugito. He could not use the blade against her whatsoever and he needed to get better with it. Standing up and stretching a little, he spoke out loud so they wouldn't freak out that he was gone. "I'm heading out a little to get some training done. Call me when its dinner."

As it was in the fire country, there wasn't much worry about an attack so all her received was a few shrugs and a warning from Shizune. "Alright, but be careful and don't go too far off."

Nodding to the gentle nurse, Naruto took a path free of traps and found the clearing he had scouted out while spreading the traps around the camp. Hearing some panting in the distance, he knew that Tsunade had chosen a clearing nearby and was giving Sakura some sort of lesson. Of what he was unsure about, however he was slightly jealous that she was being trained by a sannin. Shaking his head, he bit his thumb and went through a few hand seals before summoning. In the flesh, Hachimata stood in front of him in her human form, completely dressed for one of the few times.

Knowing why she had been summoned, she pulled out a very similar sword to Naruto as she motioned him to get into his stance. Seeing that he did, she analyzed how he was standing and nodded lightly as it had been a while since their last session. Striking out faster then she knew Naruto could see; he barely was able to move as the blade was inches from scratching his face. Letting him deflect her sword, she watched as he performed a basic kata in their style and easily side stepped it and clang her sword against his. Seeing him turn faster then he had in their previous session, she struck at his back side to see him arch his back just enough to avoid being cut.

The snake raised her eyebrows as he bent back further then any human could and struck at her. Easily batting his sword away, she stabbed at his stomach seeing he was vulnerable. This time she was mildly amused and shocked to see roll his hips out of the way while still bending his back like no human could do. She smirked as she saw this before delivering a swift kick to his side and knocking him to the ground. "It's good to see you've been practicing, however you are sloppy when you try to add your flexibility into your strikes. It seems the more power of mine you use, the more your body changes and is adapting and becoming more like mine. This is good because you still need to be more flexible to use the higher katas to our style. However you have reached the level required to learn the next stage. Now repeat after me."

Over in the clearing just about thirty meters away, Tsunade was mildly impressed that Sakura was catching on so quickly. The problem was that her reserves weren't large enough to use it more then a few times. However if she kept using it day after day, her reserves would quickly grow and she was sure by the time the chunin exam finals were around, she would be one of the top gennin if not the top. However there were her teammates and she knew they could quickly grow under the right tutelage. Hell, the blonde had shown how resourceful he was as she heard the detailed account on how he beat Yugito and could not use his demon's power for using it earlier that morning.

Hearing clanging in the distance, Tsunade raised her eyebrow knowing the sound well before shaking her head as she knew there must have been someone else training. Seeing that Sakura was finished anyways, she waved her off as she was about to try again. "That's enough for today. If you use it again I'll have to treat you for chakra exhaustion. Good work and you have already gotten it down to the point that it can be used if you need it. We'll continue tomorrow, if possible and if not, I'll make sure to schedule some time around so you can master this. Trust me, it took Shizune a few months to get it down to where she can use it at will, but you are doing well. Now, I'm going to check something out so you can head to the camp. I'll be there in a moment."

Sakura nodded, not questioning the sannin's reason as she headed towards the camp, a little worse for the wear as Tsunade headed towards where she heard the clang of metal. As she neared, she hid herself in the brush as she saw it was Naruto that was training. She just didn't know who it was with. Taking a closer look, she was even more confused as this woman wasn't with the group before, but now she was showing Naruto very familiar katas. Her eyes widened as she knew where she recognized the kenjutsu style before. _'It's his… But how… Wait, unless that is… I see now. Hachimata is training the boy herself. Hm… That is interesting.'_

Shaking her head a little as she watched Naruto follow the snake's lead, she left and headed towards the camp. Hachibi's eyes followed her as she left before turning back to Naruto. She didn't have to worry about the woman as she was trustworthy as she knew who she truly was. Quickly returning her attention to Naruto, she watched him as he performed the series of kata she had just given him. It wasn't the best, but he was just shown them so he wasn't expected to master it on the first try. If he had used his doujutsu he would have understood it better, but she forbid him using it when they trained. After the intruder had added a forth level to his bloodline, she was very adamant about not using it as much as possible until she figured out what the forth stage was.

After a little while, she felt another intruder's presence and this time she wasn't going to let the one spying on them get away with it. Pulling a kunai out of Naruto's pouch before he could react, she threw it into the brush forcing the other blonde haired jinchuuriki to jump out. Naruto narrowed his eyes at this as he sheathed his sword and crossed his arms as Yugito turned towards them. Being annoyed that she was spying on him, he spoke in a very irritated tone. "What are you doing here?"

While Yugito didn't like the tone of his voice, she understood where it was coming from as she had just interrupted his training and was spying on them, trying to see how he had beat her. Pushing that thought aside to be thought on later, she shook her head as she placed her hands in her pockets. "I volunteered to come and tell you dinner is finished if you wanted some."

Naruto shrugged as he really wasn't all that hungry and wanted to get as much training as he could before they would return to Konoha sometime tomorrow. He was glad they were taking a slow pace as no one seemed really interested in returning home, but they would have to return eventually. "Alright, I'm not hungry. Tell them I'll be train…"

"No hatchling, that is enough for tonight. You need your food and rest and we can pick this up at any time." Hachimata interrupted. She ignored the glare Naruto was giving her as she looked at Yugito with her violet eyes glowing. "Girl, summon Nibi so I can speak with her face to face and not through telepathy." Catching the look in her eyes, Hachimata quickly continued on with a small smirk on her face. "And unless you want to fuck my container, there is no other way for us to do so, so it's best if you just summon her."

Yugito didn't waste a second as she summoned Nibi outside of her seal. While she was blushing a storm at the thought of giving herself away, she was still very upset that she had lost to a boy four years her younger. It was a definite blow to her self-esteem and she was going to do everything she could to prove to herself that it was a fluke. Even if he was better kind of good looking despite his skin complexion, she would not do that with him. As if reading her mind as she was summoned in a black and white kimono, Nibi smirked as she looked her vessel in the eyes. "Oh? Is my vessel thinking about getting laid? Finally! I can have some fun without having to get released to have some!"

Naruto sweat dropped at the scene as Yugito was blushing a storm before she pushed Nibi towards Hachimata before screaming out. "PERVERTED CAT! That's not what I was thinking so stop twisting my thoughts around!"

Wisely, Naruto said nothing as Hachibi motioned for him to go. He did so as he didn't really want to stick around for whatever conversation the two demons were going to have and neither did Yugito as she quickly followed. As they were walking back to the camp, Naruto sighed as he could see that Yugito was looking at him oddly, as if she was trying to figure him out. Stopping before turning back, he looked her in the eyes as he placed his hands in his pocket. "What do you want? I know you're staring at me for some reason, so spill it so I can answer it for you and we can move on."

Refraining from snarling at the blonde boy, she looked away as if she was trying to convey there was nothing to talk about. Seeing that Naruto wasn't budging, she refrained from striking the boy as he wasn't going to leave her alone until she spilled why she was looking at him. Knowing it would be faster just to get this over with, she sighed lightly as she looked Naruto back in the eyes. "I wanted to know why you didn't use your demon's power against me. I also know you are of Hyuuga blood from the taijutsu you used at the end of the battle, but you have other blood as well as you do not possess a regular Byukugan. I want to know what as it has been eating away at me."

Shrugging lightly at her, he was about to turn away and leave her to stew in her own questions when something hit him. Turning back to her, he looked over her as if he was sizing her up before his attention returned to her face. "I will answer your questions if you answer mine. Why are you coming with us? You were a shinobi of the Cloud but you aren't returning home. Why?"

Yugito narrowed her eyes dangerously as Naruto was trying to pry into something she did not want pried open. But to get what she wanted, she would have to be truthful as she knew the boy would be able to tell if she was lying. It was just something a jinchuuriki was able to do after the lives they lived. Closing her eyes and turning away from him until she was looking up at the sky, she opened them and let the stars calm her soul. "I'm coming to Konoha for a better life then the one I had back in the Cloud. …I was sold to Kyuubi after all the years of pain they forced me to endure and I don't want to return. They'll just do the same thing again if I go back, so I'm not going to."

Flinching at her words and knowing the feeling all too well of not wanting to return home, he closed his eyes and looked away. "I see… I'm sorry for bringing that up." He saw her nod gently from the corner of his eye before leaning against the tree he was next to and looked up to the night sky as well. "To answer your second question, I am Hyuuga from my mother's side; however I am Uchiha from my father's. The eyes you saw in the battle were the combination of the two bloodlines and the alteration of Hachibi to keep me alive."

"Two doujutsu mixed? I thought that was impossible, but with a bijuu added to the mix I guess it could work." Yugito commented lightly as she looked back down at Naruto as she needed to get her mind off the life she had back in the Cloud.

Naruto nodded as he looked back down and at the ground. "Yes, by all means I should be dead like any of the other children of mixed blood, but it thanks to her that I'm alive and I pay her back every week as she saved my life and keeps me alive to this day." Yugito nodded in understanding, but a small part of her kind of wanted to know what kind of payment he gave her, but said nothing as Naruto continued. "As for the first, I was unable to use Hachimata's chakra in our battle. I had just used it only a few hours before you arrived and using it again would had damaged if not destroyed my chakra system. I had to beat you on my chakra alone and was forced to bring out techniques I'm still learning. If I could, I would have used her power in a heart beat before resorting to my in-progress jutsus."

Yugito's face fell hearing Naruto's explanation. That only made it worse that she was fighting him when he was unable to use his demon's chakra and was forced to pull out all the stops and beat her with his own power. Was she truly that weak that she would resort to her demon's power before her own? Clenching her fist tightly, she walked past Naruto with a burning gleam in her eyes. She was going to work harder so that she didn't have to rely on her demon's power and then, she would beat him with her own power alone.

Looking at her strangely as she left him behind, Naruto shrugged his shoulders before following as he was somewhat interested in learning more about her as she knew hardship like both Sasuke and he did. And now that another demon vessel was coming to Konoha, he wouldn't have to feel so alone.

* * *

As morning came, a certain trickster sensei smirked as he was in the boy's tent. He noticed that Naruto was sleeping blissfully and drooling from the corner of his mouth as he muttered something under his breath. Catching what he did say, Rikimaru nearly face faulted and muttered something about lucky student that he was going to get payback on. Pulling out two water balloons from his pouch, he smirked as he took aim with his tongue hanging outside his mouth slightly before scoring two direct hits to the face of Naruto and Sasuke.

He refrained from laughing as both jumped up in surprise in nothing but their boxers. They were both wielding kunais as they were unprepared for such an attacked and when they saw him smirking at them, they both glared at him as their killing intent was focused on him. However he was unfazed as he held up his hand with all five fingers up before they slowly began to go down until they reached one. Then all hell broke loose as three shrill screams came from the girls' tent.

Both Naruto and Sasuke ran out of their tents, trying to figure out what was going on only to see that their sensei was outside, reading his normal Fullmetal Alchemist manga. Naruto twitched at this as Sasuke was about to throw his kunai when the three girls burst through their tent with killing intent gushing around them. Of course this took the attention of both boys as they looked over to see all three of the girls in very wet night gowns. Sasuke couldn't take it as nose trickled down his nose before he passed out from the sight. Naruto was fighting it for a moment and tried to look away, but he too fell to the power of women and was staring at all three. _'Oh god. Now I understand why married men still look at other women… Man, Sakura does have a chest but her nipples are still bigger then they are. Haku… Whoa. Not bad at all and with her figure… OH MY GOD! YUGITO HAS A RACK BIGGER THEN HACHIMATA'S!'_

This thought off course awakened Hachimata from her slumber within him. While she was just with Nibi last night and they had some fun after a serious talk, she couldn't help but look as she was interested in both males and females. As she looked through Naruto's eyes, she drooled from her mouth as her tails swung behind her happily. Yep, she was going to make Naruto give her payment early as she definitely was going to need to be laid again soon.

Waking up to the screaming as well, Tsunade frowned as she looked at Rikimaru before noticing Naruto's predicament and shook her head. The boy just couldn't help himself and even if he acted like he wasn't a pervert, it was still there as everyone had a perverted side to them. Of course when the three girls noticed his staring and started to beat the shit out of him, she winced as Sasuke and somehow Jiraiya were pulled into the beating storm. Shaking her head, she noticed all the girls with a small blush on their face before Rikimaru quickly got over there and pulled Naruto and Sasuke back in their tents.

As soon as the girls entered their tent, Jiraiya jumped up unharmed as he pulled out a large wad of ryo and handed it to Rikimaru, who pocketed it instantly. "Nice doing business with you."

Yugao's face dropped as she heard this before as round house kicked Jiraiya in the face into Tsunade, who promptly started to beat the living hell out of the pervert. Feeling death approach him, Rikimaru started praying as Yugao neared him with a wicked smirk on her face before she asked him a simple question in a sickeningly sweet voice. "How much did he pay you for that love?"

Knowing that if he didn't answer this question correctly he would die, Rikimaru quickly answered her in fear of his life. "Just a little under a million ryo and you know how much I can't resist a good prank! Please don't kill me for I am weak and must repent for my sins!"

Her smile never left her face as she reached down and grabbed his collar and lifted him up. "Well my love, you better give that money to me otherwise you won't be getting any of this for a long time." At the end, she motioned towards her body with her other hand.

Needless to say Rikimaru pulled out the money and handed it to her as he was weak and caved into her fiancée's demand. Ten minutes later after, Jiraiya was currently groaning in the crater Tsunade left him and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were glaring at their sensei; who was glad that he was still alive at the moment. Looking over at them, he pulled out three water balloons which were promptly destroyed on sight. "Well that wasn't very nice… I was going to teach you three a new jutsu with those, but now I think I won't because you three can't put a simple prank behind you."

"SIMPLE! SIMPLE! YOU EXPOSED ME TO MY TEAMMATES AND YOU CALL THAT SIMPLE! I'LL KILL YOU!" Sakura screamed as she jumped towards Rikimaru, who conveniently turned into Jiraiya as she started to pummel him.

As the Toad Sannin took another beating from a very angry pink hair kunoichi, Rikimaru shook his head as he walked besides both Naruto and Sasuke. "Let this be a lesson to you, never piss off women. They are almighty and control everything you do. So my advice… Don't get a girlfriend or married. They'll screw your life over."

"RIKIMARU!" Yugao screamed as she heard this and the said Akanami took off as if his life depended on it and it did as Yugao was in hot pursuit.

Both Haku and Yugito blinked at the exchange before turning to both Naruto and Sasuke as Sakura was still busy destroying what little brain cells Jiraiya had left. "Does this happen often or is this just because we are around?"

Naruto shook his head as he heard his sensei scream in agony in the distance and knew he was caught. "It happens, it is just worse then normal right now because tension is high and they're trying to kill the tension… And themselves as it seems. I don't know about the toad and slug sannin as this is the first time we've been around them, but from what Shizune has said, this is pretty mild stuff compare to what they do when there aren't minors around."

A large bead of sweat fell from the two girls hearing this and seeing Sasuke nod in confirmation made it all the worse.

Twenty minutes after the beatings were finished, the group was off once more and Rikimaru was in front of his team looking like he went through a drying cycle with a barb wire wrapped around him. "Alright, now that all that is done with, let's continue on with what I was going to teach you." Holding out his palm, a sphere of chakra formed in Rikimaru's hands before he slammed it into a nearby tree. The area said tree was hit was grinded into dust from the force of the blow as he turned back to his team. "That is the Rasengan and it is what you will be learning the next couple of months as this is a complicated jutsu."

Jiraiya nodded as he appeared besides Rikimaru, not wanting to be near Tsunade right now. "Yes, it has three stages and even after you learn all three of them you have to practice to perfect the jutsu otherwise it is useless. Now the first stage is where the water balloons Rikimaru hit you with this morning come into play. You must pop the balloon by spiraling your chakra through it in a spherical pattern." As he finished, he pulled out a water balloon and a few bulges circled around it before it popped.

"By the way, this jutsu can't be copied so your Sharingan won't work Sasuke. Same for your Taiingan, Naruto. You'll have to learn this on your own without just seeing how the chakra works." Rikimaru continued as he saw both Naruto and Sasuke activate their respective bloodlines to try and see how the jutsu worked.

Both Naruto and Sasuke groaned hearing this as all three took a water balloon and got to work. Shaking his head, Jiraiya walked besides Rikimaru before whispering to him. "How long do you think it will take them that it takes multiple spirals to pop the balloon?"

"An hour until they annoy you from going overboard on the technique forcing you to tell them." Rikimaru answered simply but with a far off look as if he could see into the future. Jiraiya merely frowned at this and resolved himself not to get annoyed by the three gennin learning the Yondaime's jutsu.

The said hour later came and Jiraiya was twitching madly as all three had indeed gone overboard and were destroying things at random in their frustration. Of course in their frustration, Sasuke reverted back to his old habits. "GOD DAMN YOU BALLOON! WHY WON'T YOU POP?! I AM AN UCHIHA AND I COMMAND YOU TO POP!"

Naruto nearly face faulted at Sasuke's yell and as he picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off, he turned to the said Uchiha with a raised eyebrow. "Do not do that again otherwise you'll wake up in a bed of snakes. We're all frustrated, but we don't need you going all emo avenger on us right now. And don't you dare turn into a brooding prick otherwise I'll just kick your ass twenty-four/seven."

Sasuke wisely regained control of himself as he knew Naruto wasn't kidding and would carry out his threats without second thought. Then he looked at the water balloon and growled at the inanimate object. "It's laughing at me. I know it! I can see its little smug face and it's laughing at me! Die!"

His kunai to the balloon was stopped as Sakura grabbed his arm and Naruto knocked the blade out of his hand. Seeing that they weren't going to let him destroy the annoying balloon, he sighed as took a more direct approach and tried to pop it from the inside. Of course it failed to pop and he growled out. "Why am I not allowed to kill the balloon?!"

Sakura shook her head as she continued to try and pop the balloon from the inside and was trying to figure out why it wasn't working like how Jiraiya performed it. "Because it's the last one you'll get until we get home. We've destroyed all the others. Naruto did so by blowing them up and then destroying all our balloons with a Kaiten. You took out one by roasting it with your Gokakyu and then hit Naruto upside the head with another… And I just sliced the thing in half with the chakra scalpel and then hitting you in the head with one for hitting Naruto upside the head with yours. With our luck, Naruto will use Bunshin Daibakuha next, I'll use the technique Tsunade has been teaching me and you'll end up popping the correct way on complete accident, Sasuke."

Jiraiya getting far too annoyed at the team rounded on them before pulling out an entire thing of water balloons, which ticked off the three to no end. Pulling out one of them, the toad sannin showed them how it was done once more but explained it as it popped. "Notice the multiple bumps. See how they aren't going in the same direction… NOW TRY TO SPIN YOUR CHAKRA IN MANY DIRECTIONS RETARDS! It will pop faster that way!"

"Tsunade, you own me fifty ryo." Rikimaru voice caught everyone's attention as Tsunade grumbled before pulling out a white slip and handing it to him. "Oh not another I.O.U.! You gave me that the last time and I'm still waiting to get paid from that! …Serious, instead of pissing all your money away when you get some, you should invest it. It's still a gamble, but if you know what you are doing you can get some serious money out of it."

"Keep going." Tsunade said with interest as she heard the word gamble as he was speaking.

As Rikimaru began explaining how investing worked to Tsunade, Jiraiya sighed in relief as the three had shut up and were no longer making a racket. That was until he heard three pops in a row and turned around to see all three holding broken balloons. He groaned as he knew Rikimaru was too engulfed in his conversation with Tsunade to say anything, so he now had to take over the team. Sighing in self pity, he shook his head before turning to the three Konoha gennin. "Not bad. That is the fastest anyone has learned the first stage of this jutsu since the Yondaime taught me. However this next part is going to be far harder."

Taking out three rubber balls, he threw them towards the three before grabbing one himself from the giant scroll on his back before popping it just like before. "This is the power stage. You do exactly what you did to pop the balloon but with far more power. I would suggest that you take the rest of the day off before trying it as this is the most draining stage of the Rasengan."

Nodding along with Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto watched as Jiraiya walked back to where the adults were walking before pocketing the rubber ball. As he was going over in his mind how to make the spirals stronger, he felt a tap on the back of his shoulder and his entire body jumped as his feet held firm to the ground. Slowly turning back, wishing he was using Taiingan, he saw Yugito was the one tapped his shoulder and saw that she gave him a little head motion. Understanding that she wanted to go to the back so others would have a harder time hearing them, he slowed his pace down until everyone was about ten meters in front of him except for her. "So, what do you want?"

Yugito was still looking forward as she was searching to see if anyone was trying to listen into their conversation before pocketing both her hands as it was more comfortable the letting them hang. "I just wanted to get away from them to talk a little before we get to Konoha and seeing that you are a demon vessel like me, I would like to hear what the village is like from your perspective."

Naruto's face fell hearing this and immediately turned away as his eyes flashed a venomous purple. "I don't want to talk about that place after the hell most of the village has put me through."

Wincing as she expected him to be hostile due to his nature, part of her wondered why he hated his own home village so much. Shaking her head at her own question as she was hated with a passion in Kumo, so she figured the same would apply to jinchuuriki around the world. Still, she wanted to know a little more about the village as her eyes glowed softly as she looked at him. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want… I would just like to know what's good about the village."

Twitching a little more, Naruto turned to her as he really did not want to speak about his home village. He ignored the slight glow of her eyes, thinking them to be her cat demon watching from within, before speaking in an angered, firm and resolved voice. "I do not want to talk about my home, understand? I only have a few good things there and if it wasn't for them, I would have killed myself a long time ago."

Turning back forward, he began increasing his pace to catch up with the others when he heard her whisper slightly as the glow in her eyes diminished. "Sorry…"

Sighing lightly, he closed his eyes he slowed down again before opening them and looking at Yugito. "There is nothing for you to be sorry about. I do not like my village as they are the ones that did this to me… Made me into who I am. Just please; don't ask me about anything that deals with the village as a whole… I can go on all day about anything ninja related or the few restaurants that let me in and even my family to an extent… But not anything else as it only brings up memories I just want to forget."

"I know… That's all I wanted so you can go back to your team…" Hearing her voice and knowing she needed some space now, Naruto did as he was asked and left Yugito alone as she looked at the ground as she followed behind everyone and whispered ever so lightly so no one could hear her. "I shouldn't have done that."

Nibi sighed at her vessel as she had watched the entire thing before shaking her head and speaking in a calming voice. **"Kitten, it's your gift. Yes, you really shouldn't have used it, but maybe it will help you in the future. He is quite the looker… And I bet he's pretty big too. Probably just right for you…"**

At this Nibi was salivating making Yugito twitch before she appeared in front of the chained cat demon. The said cat demon paled as she knew that look of hers and knew this was going to be painful. At first it didn't seem so bad as only a TV appeared but then she realized she couldn't close her eyes. Beginning to shake as she had a feeling of what was about to happen, Nibi began screaming as a purple dinosaur appeared with these other colorful creatures with a single antenna on their head and they were all having a gay orgy.

Outside, Yugito felt a little better as she had a small smirk on her face as she listened to the cat's anguished screams.

* * *

It was the afternoon when the gates of Konoha had become visible and the entire group was together, Haku and Yugito in the middle as protocol as they were from different villages and the gate guards could refuse the two of them entrance and have them arrested by Anbu if they wanted to. And seeing that Naruto was part of the group, both Rikimaru and Yugao were hoping it was one of the honest chunin that did their job and not one of the _demon haters_.

As they reached the gate, Rikimaru had to curse as it indeed was one he knew Mizuki did not like Naruto and would do anything that he believed would hurt the vessel. Soon as he looked at them, Rikimaru was ready to react soon as he saw the hand seal Mizuki gave and Anbu surrounded them. In an instant, all Anbu found themselves on the ground with chakra cuffs as Jiraiya appeared in the front. "Do not impede us, _chunin_. These two are under both Tsunade's and my protection and unless you feel like challenging two sannin today, I suggest you back off."

Mizuki wisely backed off and let them through as all eyes, except for those who knew the pervert best, were on him in shock that he could move so quickly after Tsunade had beaten him down so thoroughly. None more so then Haku and Yugito as they were beginning to believe the man was an imposter but now they could see he was the real deal.

As they slowly went through town, Naruto frowned as he was ready to just leap to the tower as the looks he was receiving were getting to him and quickly. His body twitched as he was forced to close his eyes and try to ignore their looks as his heart pulsed faster and faster. He didn't know why, but today was a bad day for him. Maybe it was because he had been gone for a while or it was the looks of the people that wanted him to die or maybe it was the looks to his half-brother of pity and respect. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he instantly turned to who it was to see it was Yugito, looking at him with slight worry along with Haku.

Both Haku and Yugito were frowning as soon as he waved them off and closed his eyes again. The looks that he was receiving were not the normal, I hate you looks. These were I want you dead for what you have done to me. Yugito was frowning more as even she didn't receive looks like these in the Cloud while Haku understood what they were, but never had them directed to her before in such a high amount. Hell, they both even saw some of the shinobi were some of those that were giving him the looks making them frown more as they looked to each other and nodded.

As they finally reached the Hokage's tower, Naruto opened his eyes as they went up the stairs until they found themselves at the door to the Hokage's office. As they entered, the Sandaime Hokage smiled lightly as he saw his two students along with team seven looking no worse for the wear, even after hearing what happened through a messenger bird. "I'm glad each of you survived… And I'm sorry for sending you out there. If I had known that would have happened, I would have sent an entire Anbu team instead. Now, I assume these are the two you mentioned in the message, Riki-kun?"

Seeing the jounin nod, the Sandaime Hokage said as he pulled out his pipe and ignored the paper work stacking up besides his desk. Taking a puff of it after he lit it, he looked over both of them and sighed. "I've heard from him of your backgrounds so therefore I won't ask you anything about them. However, I do wish to know why you want to join the hidden village in the leaves. If your answer is satisfactory, I will allow you into our shinobi ranks as gennin under probation for one month, let you take the exams then promote you to the proper rank."

Stepping up first, Yugito sighed and took a deep breath before she looked the Hokage in the eyes. "I am Nii Yugito, former chunin of the hidden village in the Clouds. I wish to join to have a better life then the one I lived in that hell hole. Because of what I am, I was treated worse then dirt and then they soled so I have no loyalty to that village any longer. All I ask is to be given a chance to prove that I'm worthy for this village."

Sarutobi nodded lightly before Haku stepped forward as Yugito let her take the spot. "My name is Onbinaisu Haku. I only attempted to become shinobi in the village because of Zabuza-sama's request before he attempted to take over the village. I never even became a shinobi of the village as I could not kill my opponent in the gennin exam. …I wish to join this village to stop running in fear of someone of the Mist finding me and recognizing me because of my bloodline and trying to kill me. I would like to become a medical ninja so I can help those in need while still retaining my ability to fight for those I care for."

Nodding once more as the girl stood besides Yugito, Sarutobi thought about their answers for a moment before reaching into his desk and pulling out two Konoha hitai-ates. "I will grant you both protection for this first month and to be placed on a gennin team with each other and another student. The sensei will be your probation officer so to speak and if you do not come every day unless you give a day's notice, you will be escorted out of this village. Do both of you accept these terms?"

As Haku and Yugito nodded, Sarutobi handed them the headbands before sitting back into his chair and taking another puff of his pipe. "Now to living arrangements. Rikimaru has requested that Haku to stay with him over the month of probation and I will grant this as he will help in the probation. Naruto, however, I'm not sure to grant your request of allowing Miss Nii to stay within the Uchiha complex with both you and Sasuke… But I asked Hiashi to have a guard placed with you and Hyuuga Haruna accepted so I will allow your request as well. Seeing as I've already received the mission specs, you may leave and team seven, you may have the next week off to recuperate. Yugao, the same is for you. Now I would like to see my students alone, however Shizune you can stay as you will hear of this anyways."

Yugito quickly turned to Naruto with a raised eyebrow at his request, but seeing him walk away she sighed lightly as she followed him and the Uchiha as she was now going to be forced to live within for a month. Well, at least in the month she could learn a little more about the pale blonde enigma.

Soon as they left with Rikimaru, Sakura and Yugao, a blue light flashed around the room as Sarutobi activated the privacy seal. Both sannin instantly understood something was going on before the Sandaime turned towards Jiraiya. "I have a few things to pass onto you that I've learned from my own inside source. The Akatsuki is beginning to become restless and I've learned who a good portion of the members are. As we know, Itachi has joined their ranks as Akasuna no Sasori, Kurebomu Deidara and a man known as Hidan. I have learned that the leader goes by the name of Pein and has a blue haired kunoichi at his side at all times… Uzumaki Pein."

Jiraiya's face fell as he heard the name and clinched his fist as he remembered his three students. He had failed all three of them in the end and now he was reaping the price of his failure. "I've also complied a list of those who are hunting a certain bijuu as they've changed from their last teams. Itachi is now paired with Kisame and is to capture Naruto as Hidan is paired with a masked teammate to capture Miss Nii. Seeing as they are now both Konoha shinobi, it is our priority to protect both from such threats and to make things worse, I've been hearing rumors that Orochimaru has been planning to attack Konoha during the Chunin exams. So be on double alert as things are going to heat up and soon."

Seeing that Jiraiya was still not answering after he heard his old student's name, Tsunade nodded before leading Jiraiya out of the room with Shizune's help. As they left, Sarutobi sighed lightly as he looked towards the Hokage Monument. "Damn you Minato… I told you it should have been me that performed the Shiki Fuin. I know everything would be better if you were here now. It's only a matter of time before I step down and God knows what is going to happen when that happens…"

* * *

In a dark room, a young woman with silvery-white hair that flowed to her hip and pure gold eyes was chained to the wall by her wrist and ankles while a steel bar covered her stomach to keep her in place and form moving. Seals arrays were coving both the cuffs and the bar to keep her from using her power from being released. To make things worse for the white haired woman, she was stripped of all clothing revealing her body to whoever came into her closed quarters.

Just then the steel door to her small dungeon opened and a certain vixen entered the room with a smile on her face. The woman growled loudly at her as her eyes filled with rage as she attempted to break her bindings, but was unable to. Still, she attempted to thrash around to get to her, but it simply was no good. "Damn you fucking bitch! If I could get out of here, I would put an end to your insanity as he's taken your power away! He won't let you get away with this! Sooner or later, what you desire the most will be permanently taken from you!"

Kyuubi frowned as she heard this as she stood right in front of the white haired woman. "You don't know anything Gobi… Once I regain all my tails again, my power will be even greater then before… I shall become the ten tailed demon and I will finally take back my freedom from that fucker! …Seeing you all hostile like this brings up bad memories and I was going to make this pleasurable for the two of us, but now I'll just make sure I get what I need and drop you off to those fuckers in the black cloaks and let them do whatever they want."

With one flick of her wrist, Kyuubi's kimono fell off revealing her body to the world. Her breasts were nearly triple the size of her white haired counter parts and her breasts were an average woman's size. Outside of that, she had a dynamite body as she had curves that matched her body and breasts and legs that were a little longer then average. To add on, her body was filled out with a light muscular look but not overly beefed as it would hinder her speed. "You will be the first tail I regain Gobi… My Element tail. I knew there was a reason I kept you chained up all these years and now it is finally has come to be."

Before Gobi could respond, Kyuubi's clawed hand moved faster then she could see and began to rub her womanhood as the fox demon rubbed her body into hers. The dog demon bit her lip at the feeling as she hadn't been allowed to have a release for so long that she almost didn't care that it was the fox that was doing this to her. Then things went south and quickly. She nearly screamed as the fox grabbed her folds and drove her claws into them before beginning to pull. She knew what Kyuubi was doing, but she couldn't stop it as her womanhood slowly transformed into a male erection. She cursed her demonic blood that allowed this to be physically possible before gasping as Kyuubi wasted no time.

The fox demon had quickly jumped her and allowed Gobi's now erected penis to pierce her folds. She wanted this over as fast as possible, so she began to bounce and grind herself on the dog demon as fast as she could, while trying to keep it slow enough to get some pleasure out of it. As she moaned as she rid the female dog, her eyes snapped open as the dog almost clamped her jaws around her throat. Wrapping her hand around Gobi's neck, she forced her head into the wall as she continued to pound herself onto her.

She could see the dog demon was getting more and more pissed every second, but she could also tell that Gobi was slowly reaching her limit and it wouldn't be long till her seed was pouring into her. She didn't see that it was odd for a woman to have a male erection as Gobi wasn't human, but a demon and demons had powers that humans could not comprehend. Completely enjoying the feeling of the dog demon inside of her, it was made even better that the said demon wasn't enjoying this at all as she wrapped her legs around Gobi's waist. It just turned her on even more. Feeling her harden within her, Kyuubi smirked as she felt the demon's seed flow into her with seven massive explosions. A small amount of drool fell the corner of her mouth as she released onto the dog.

As it was finished, she slowly pulled herself off the dog demon with some of her seed gushing out of her. Turning to the demon as it was over, Kyuubi struck and her hand pierced her chest cavity before violently ripping her heart out. "Never fuck with me. I'm the strongest of us for a reason…"

Feeling the blood splatter onto her, Kyuubi moaned at the feel as she watched the seal on her breast reveal itself before the chain that connected to the kanji of five glowed bright before it dissolved into nothing. Kyuubi couldn't help but smirking more as she began to dance in circles in the pool of blood that had gushed from Gobi's heart. Remembering she still had her heart in her hand, she placed it back into her chest and smirked as she licked the dog demon's cheek. "Don't die now. I might want to use you again before I hand you over to those cloaked bastards."

Wiping the blood of his face and licking it, enjoying the taste far too much, Kyuubi picked up her kimono before walking out of the room with a large smirk on her face. "That bastard won't know what hit him once I regain my power and ascend."

* * *

**A/N2:** Well, there is the revision of chapter six. Hoped you enjoyed this remake and leave a review if you have any questions. Peace out.


	7. Chunin Exams, Hajime

**A/N:** Everyone, this is the new version of chapter seven. So here it is, so I hope you enjoy.

**This chapter has been rebuilt.**

I Do Not Own Naruto.

* * *

The month of probation had passed by quickly. Haku had decided she liked living in the Namikaze estate that was left to Rikimaru in the Yondaime's will as he was his adopted son. On the split side, both Naruto and Sasuke had decided to let Yugito continue living with them until she could afford and could continue payments on one of the better apartments the village had. However, there was a problem with her staying with him.

During the month, Haruna and Yugito seemed to be at each others throats for no apparent cause. It was strange at first, but Sasuke had eventually solved what it was over. The only thing was, he was left more confused then he was before and wasn't sure to tell Naruto what he heard.

(Flashback)

It was one in the morning and Sasuke sighed. He swore Naruto had somehow passed his restlessness to him and couldn't sleep. Putting on his normal attire, he decided to go to that place and see what he could dig up. He didn't like going there, but he was curious to know the power his Sharingan could truly possess. Stepping out of his room, he went to the room his brother had mentioned to both him and Naruto when he murdered their clan and closed the shutter as he lit the torch before walking down to the bottom. At the bottom, there was a large book that laid on a table covered in dust. Blowing the dust off the book, he read what was written about the forth stage of the Sharingan, the Mangekyou.

Not getting anything new from it, he sighed as he closed the book and walked back up the stairs with the torch in hand. Hearing voice above, he narrowed his eyes and blew out the torch as he silently crept up onto the ones speaking while sending a minute amount of chakra to his ears to listen in on the two that were talking.

"That wasn't what I meant bitch!" Sasuke quickly identified the voice a Yugito's and with her calling the other what she had, he knew the other was Haruna.

"Then what did you mean by _I need him_?!" Haruna quickly shot back with anger written in her voice.

Sasuke had no clue what was going on and was really, really glad that Haruna didn't have her Byukugan activated otherwise she would know he was down here and this place had to be kept a secret. He thought about heading back down, but at the same time he wanted to know what they were talking. As he was trying to solve his dilemma, Yugito hissed loudly. "I need him as he is exactly like me down to having a demon inside of him! I do not love him as you think! I just... I just need him around as he can understand what I've been through and I can understand the hell he has gone through!"

"And what do you know about the hell he has gone through?!" Haruna shot back as her temper flared. Sasuke was tempted to leave as he knew the eighteen year old would use her Byukugan soon as she had a bad temperament and on occasion, resorted to violence to solve Naruto's problems. Never hers, just his strangely enough. "I've personally seen what has happened after he's been beaten and let me tell you, it wasn't pretty. I had to be held back as the ones that did it were let free on bail from council members and lack of evidence the Anbu could collect."

He was seriously thinking about leaving. This was something that was just beyond him and he needed to leave. That's when Yugito screeched back something he quite didn't understand. "SO HAVE I! Why do you think I asked to stay here after the month?! I want to help as I've seen the carnage this village is capable of! I can help as I've had similar experiences in the Cloud! And don't you fucking dare look at me like that! I had no part of the attempted kidnapping of the Hyuuga heiress! I was fucking nine years old at the time!"

Taking the dead silence that followed her furious comment back at Haruna, Sasuke headed back down the stairs, unaware that both had stopped as they had caught his presence, but couldn't find him.

(Flashback End)

While he hadn't caught the whole conversation, he knew it dealt with his half-brother and their feelings towards him. He had always known Haruna had them as she was easy to read, but Yugito was something else. He wasn't even sure if she liked him but hearing that argument, he was pretty sure she was in denial or was extremely defensive.

On the brighter side, they had better cooked meals with both the girls there for the month. Even with Haruna gone, Yugito still could cook and actually didn't mind it too much and was attempting to teach them how to cook, but was failing miserably. On an even better note, she was a great sparing partner for both and on their first tries without using any demonic power, put Sasuke in his place but still failed to beat Naruto as the two ended in a draw despite Yugito owning the fight knowing more of his moves while she had not revealed hers to him in their previous battle.

But there was a down side to her presence. The down side was that Jiraiya had to modify their seals to keep both Nibi and Hachibi from having their vessel ooze pheromones. This was brought to his attention as Sasuke had to separate the two both times and then had to separate Yugito from him as she wasn't in her right mind set. And the other problem, that could be considered a good thing, was that Yugito had a tendency to sleep walk in the night. The problem was she slept with no top so both half-brothers got a few good nose bleeds followed by kicks to their groin after their blood sprayed onto her face and chest.

Outside of their home lives, they trained like there was no tomorrow once as they had learned the chunin exams were in less then a month and all the rookie twelve had been entered into them. As such, Rikimaru trained harder then before and taught them the next level of chakra control known as waterfall walking. To make this difficult, he took them to the Valley of the End and taught them their as the waterfall's current was the strongest in the Fire Country. After a few days, they had managed to get it down and returned to learning the Rasengan.

Sakura was doing the worse as she still couldn't pop the ball after the month but quickly realized she didn't have to raw power for the jutsu. While she was upset she couldn't learn it till later, she quickly began trying to what she could apply the spiraling chakra to. Along with that, she was receiving special training from Tsunade on the technique she was teaching her on their way back, but for the most part it was Shizune that was teaching her the medical side of the training. She was currently learning how to extract poison and found it very difficult as it took a lot of chakra, but her reserves were rising and quickly and Shizune admitted that in a month her reserves would match hers.

Sasuke training was going very well as Jiraiya seemed to take interest in him. While he barely taught him a thing, Sasuke did manage to learn his Toton Jutsu after seeing him use if with his Sharingan activated. While the Uchiha admitted he didn't copy it as it was too complicated, he had learned enough that he could actually use it. With his Rasengan training, he was currently trying to figure out how to perfect it without resorting to having another control it for him. And you add in that he learned a few more Katon jutsu and was catching the attention of a certain copy cat shinobi, he was in good shape for the exams.

Naruto had grown by leaps and bounds as he was the only one that could actually use the Rasengan. He needed a clone to do it and still worked on perfecting it without one, but he could still use it in battle situation. Knowing there was only one other person in Konoha with a wind affinity, he talked to Asuma and the lazy jounin gave him a scroll of the wind jutsu he knew and Naruto took to them like a fish to water. After learning all of them and knowing Asuma used his affinity in hand to hand combat, he began to try to apply his wind affinity to his styles and even some of his other jutsu to make them even more power. He was unsuccessful and hurt himself in the process, but his strength had become far more formidable then before.

And now, the three were in training ground seven, waiting for their sensei and the news to see if they were accepted into the exam. Naruto was sitting on the railing of the bridge as Sasuke leaned over it, counting the fish in the water while wishing he brought his rod and reel. Sakura was on the other side of the bridge with the rubber ball in her hand as she continued trying to figure out what she could add the spiraling of chakra to. Both Naruto and Sasuke still thought she was trying to pop it and encourage her when she was frustrated but if they knew what she was really trying to do, they would have been doing the same.

Looking up at the sun, Naruto yawned loudly before looking down at the river. "What's taking sensei so long? He's normally here by now unless he was sparring against Gai or Kakashi again. ...Dammit, if I knew he was going to be this late I would have brought me CD player..."

"Be patient Naruto. You forget today was the meeting that will determine if we are being accepted into the Chunin Exams or not." Sakura spoke in a mild voice as she sealed away her rubber ball before standing up and stretching.

Just as she said that, a small cloud of smoke appeared between the three and quickly dispatched with a weak wind jutsu from Naruto revealing Rikimaru holding three slips of paper and a smile on his face. "All three of you are in the exams!" Seeing all three smile and give off their own version of a victory dance, he shook his head as he handed them the slips. "It starts at ten and the first exam is in room three-o-one."

"Did anyone oppose us entering the exams?" Naruto said with a small frown on his face as he figured someone would have with him entering the exam.

"Yeah, Iruka did, but he was doing it for everyone's protection as he cares for each and every single one of you. I just wished Anko hadn't slid a cobra into his pants... I really hope Tsunade can save his manhood... So does Anko as she was the first one screaming at what she did. She's the only person in this village that is more bipolar then I am." Rikimaru admitted and shivered when he mention the cobra biting Iruka's manhood. Shaking that off, he looked down at his three students and smirked wickedly. "And let that be a lesson to all three of you if you are late. I'll do something far worse then Anko if I have to go through another six months with you three because you didn't get there on time."

All three paled as he disappeared in a plum of smoke. Being the first to recover as he was used to threats, Naruto looked back up at the soon to determine the time. "Hm, it is a little after eleven... So anyone up for an early lunch! I'm starving now that I know I'm in the exam! So who's up for...?"

"No ramen!" Sakura and Sasuke simultaneously scowled Naruto knowing what food he wanted.

Seeing that he was shrinking back and looking at both with wide eyes, Sasuke shook his head. "I've been wanting to check out that sushi bar that Yugito has been eating at since she's arrived seeing that she mentioned they would... you know." At this, Sasuke was trying to convey that they would serve Naruto as they had no grudge against him without alerting to Sakura that something was up.

Sakura frowned at this interaction as Naruto nodded, catching Sasuke's drift. She knew Naruto wasn't liked very much and had been trying to figure out why and wasn't getting too far as everyone she asked told her they couldn't say and to ask him. She had been going to the library ever since she had arrived to find out more about what jinchuuriki meant and she had quickly learned that a lot of books had been destroyed by the Sandaime because the word was in it. Whatever it was about Naruto, it was something big and it was eating away at her. Shaking the thought from her head as she saw both Naruto and Sasuke looking at her, she nodded lightly as she followed them, determined to figure out what was up without coming right out and asking Naruto and upsetting him in the process.

After a few moments, they were taking a short cut through a back alley to the sushi stand when a tuff of blonde hair entered Naruto's vision before two arms wrapped around his neck. "What's up hebi-kun?"

"Yugito, do not call me that!" Naruto hissed loudly as his eyes flashed violently. Yugito quickly pulled her hands away from Naruto wondering what she did wrong as she had just come up with that name for him and with out meaning to, Naruto answered why he was being so defensive about it. "I don't like being called that as all the fucking girls around here call me that as they want a romp with a demon!"

As both Sasuke and Yugito's eyes widened, Sakura's narrowed as he called himself a demon. Now she knew something was up and was beginning to put pieces of the puzzle together but still was missing the main piece that connect all of this to Naruto.

"Sorry... I didn't know. I thought I was being original..." Yugito apologized as she placed one hand over the others while looking Naruto in the eyes, trying to show that she didn't know.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, Naruto nodded lightly before pocketing his hands. "It's alright... Just please don't call me that again. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that... A lot of my anger has been pent up over the years and is finally beginning to burst... Konohamaru!! What the hell is with that box?! There is no camouflage value whatsoever in it! And what happened to trying to henge yourselves into different people to make you harder to spot!"

"Woops. I think we screwed up guys. Time for the back up plan!" Konohamaru's voice came from within the box making Naruto face fault as Sasuke slapped his face while Sakura and Yugito looked on in wonder before a loud bang was heard and large amount of smoke was coming out of the box. "Dammit! That was too much gun powder!"

"... ...NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING THEM?!" Sakura grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jacket and began shaking him like a rag doll as both Sasuke and Yugito sweat dropped at both sights before three children burst from the box but before they could pronounce their names, Yugito was behind them slapping all three on the back of their heads.

"What's with the flashy entrance? If you're trying to be shinobi, you don't go reveal yourself to another with flash otherwise your just going to get your ass kicked unless you are one of the sannin." Yugito criticized Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon with her hands at her hips before she walked over and pulled Sakura off Naruto. "And you should no well enough by now that doesn't work on Naruto. He seems to enjoy physical pain that others give him and you're only pleasing him. You got hit him where every man fears to be hit."

"I'LL BE GOOD!" Naruto screamed as he shot up and behind Sasuke, who was ready to turn around and thrown Naruto to the lions.

After recovering from his fear of losing his ability to procreate, he turned to the tug on his sash and looked down at Konohamaru. "Hey boss! Are either of them your girlfriend?"

Both Sakura's and Yugito's ears twitched at this and paid closer attention then they normally would to Naruto's answer as both were a little interested in the blonde, thought neither would admit it. Of course it wasn't helping the latter that Nibi was chanting in her mind. **"See kitten! Even a little kid can tell that you two have the hots for each other! Now mate with him and allow yourself to feel the pleasures of a man without it being forced upon you... Unless you want me to enjoy him instead?"**

Soon as the last syllable left her lips, she found herself screaming as she was chained up in an iron maiden with the door repeatedly slamming into her with the long spikes switching spots every time the door slammed into her.

Rolling his eyes at the young Sarutobi, Naruto roughed up his hair a little before looking over to them and shaking his head. "Nah. Sakura is my teammate and Yugito is my house guest for now until she can get enough money for one of the better apartments."

Sasuke frowned at this knowing that Yugito wasn't planning on leaving soon but he said nothing as Konohamaru decided to dig his own grave as the young boy nodded sagely while looking at both girls. "I can understand not going out with your own teammate as it would be like going out with your own sister. And your right the blonde isn't good looking enough to be with the top dog of our village. There are so many other better women out there... Hey? Do any of you guys feel that? It feels like the temperature dropped to freezing then to boiling hot."

Konohamaru had no clue that he was being hit by a thousand tons of killing intent that was oozing from Yugito and completely being focused onto the young boy. Somehow he withstood the pressure as he turned to the girl just as Naruto appeared behind him and grabbed Moegi and Udon and pulled them to the side as the young Sarutobi was about to die. Knowing his life was in danger, Konohamaru finally did the smartest thing he could do as there was no standing up to a pissed off woman especially when that said woman had a demon within her. He ran for his life.

Yugito was in hot pursuit as Nibi's chakra coursed through her system and roared as she chased the kid she dubbed vermin and she was a hungry kitty.

Naruto turned to Sakura. Sakura turned to Sasuke. Sasuke turned to Naruto then they all turned to the other before sprinting after the two making sure she didn't kill the pour kid. Moegi and Udon tried to keep up, they just couldn't. The three were traveling full speed to make sure that Yugito wasn't feasting on Konohamaru before they got there.

As three caught up to them, they noticed Yugito had stopped as a teen a little older then they were was holding Konohamaru up by his shirt collar and scarf. His entire black suit was odd, especially the bumps at the top of his head that made it look like he had two cat ears and his package behind him wrapped in bindings was even odder as not many people wrapped their stuff in bindings. The girl behind him, who was exhaling in exasperation, was wearing a purplish-white kimono with a mesh shirt underneath and what seemed to be a giant battle fan closed on her back.

Just as they jumped besides her, Yugito's eyes flicked gold as she looked straight at the teen that she recognized his headband. "Let him go Suna shinobi or there will be dire consequences."

The girl behind him, who just wanted to stay out, sighed loudly before turning to her younger sibling. "Kankuro, just drop him. We don't need this shit right now and if he comes, you'll be lucky to keep your skin if he's in a good mood."

Kankuro's face paled at the thought, but he shook his head as he looked back at his sister while keeping his eyes on the four Konoha shinobi. "No Temari. The brat needs to be taught a lesson."

It was the one second at the end that he focused on Konohamaru when all four Konoha shinobi struck. Sasuke's scythe was place straight at his neck as Sakura held her bladed boomerangs at his heart and his back. Naruto had his blade pointed at the head of the package as Yugito slashed the wrappings with his fingers extended as claws. As the bindings fell, the real Kankuro was revealed as the other's skin started cracking before turning into a puppet with Konohamaru still firmly within his grasps. Or so he thought.

The arm that held him was sliced off faster then he could react by the neko blonde as Naruto firmly placed his wakizashi to the tip of his forehead and blood began to fall to his nose. Temari was ready to intervene but was held back when she noticed a few wisps of sand in the tree above and she wasn't the only one. Four kunai embedded into the tree only to see a swirl of sand before another swirl of sand appeared besides them along with a red haired teen Naruto's age with the kanji for love craved into the left side of his forehead. "Release my idiot of a brother. I will deal with him."

Kankuro paled as the four did so and backed off. As soon as they did, sand wrapped around Kankuro before slamming him and through the fence with a smooth motion of the red head's wrist. As his brother was groaning from the pain and having splinters in his back, the red head turned to the four Konoha gennin. "I'm sorry for my brother's behavior. He is... more trouble then he's worth. May I ask who you are?"

Yugito having identified the red head thanks to her time with the fox demon stepped forward as she looked him in the eyes. "My name is Nii Yugito, demon vessel of Nibi no Nekomata and you are Sabaku no Gaara, the vessel of Ichibi no Tanuki, better known as Shukaku, or at least that what I hear she calls herself. The rest of the nine call her the fucked up, insane psycho bitch... or at least that is what Nibi is telling me."

After hearing Yugito's words, Naruto and Sasuke were on guard as neither suspected the red head to be a jinchuuriki and were glad that Yugito didn't call either him or herself a jinchuuriki as that would have been the finally piece to the puzzle that Sakura had been searching for. Gaara, however, narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the blonde haired girl unflinchingly as he spoke in a blank voice. "How do you know this and what is inside of me?"

Closing her eyes as she crossed her arms around her chest, she opened her eyes and focused her attention on the red head before she replied as a small smirk on her lips. "I know who you are because I had to a little before I joined this village. If Naruto hadn't beaten me that day, I would have been sent to collect you, one tail."

Sand began to rise from the gourd on Gaara's back and from the sand he used to slam his brother through the fence. Shukaku was screaming for her blood and he wanted it as well. She was a threat and she had to be eliminated, but he had to wait. He actually frowned as Shukaku began screaming at an intruder as he noticed Yugito's eyes glow lightly before her smirk widened. "Oh, I don't think you could beat me, sand boy. ...But if you could, there is another like me and he's standing right here and he contained a far more power bijuu then either of ours. Do you feel like challenging…? OW!"

Naruto delivered a firm elbow to her gut as he hissed lightly at her before his eyes focused on him as he flowed Hachibi's chakra through his body before focusing his killing intent onto Gaara as his eyes flashed a dark purple as his fangs lengthened slightly. Gaara narrowed his eyes at this development as he was told only one vessel lived in Konoha and now there was two. But now, he knew something was wrong as Shukaku had been raving for Yugito's blood and now she was dead silent. "Who are you?"

The pale blonde's eyes never left Gaara as he spoke in a detached voice. "I'm known as many names in this village, most too unpleasant to mention, however I guess you want my real name. It is Naruto, the first of the Taiinkaze clan."

Sasuke's eyes quickly fell onto Naruto's as he heard this as Gaara nodded lightly before motioned for Temari and the now standing Kankuro to follow. "I see then. I hope to kill both you and her in this exam." Without another word, Gaara turned around and left with his siblings flanking his sides.

Soon as they did, the full blooded Uchiha gripped Naruto's shoulder before looking him in the eye. "You know what you did by..."

"I know all to well by what I did by declaring myself a separate clan. I'm no longer legally apart of the Hyuuga or Uchiha clan. However, they are my heritage and I will not abandon either of my families but since I have a new bloodline, it had to be done sooner or later Sasuke. You knew that. ...And it's better this way... The name will be spread quickly around the world and then... Let's not talk about it." Naruto said in a stern voice as Sasuke flinched and turned away before Naruto walked off, no longer caring about lunch.

With the red head that was leaving the area with his siblings, Gaara was currently very concern as he wasn't hearing his demon and that was a very bad thing. Why wasn't his mother speaking to him? Wanting to get to the bottom of this, Gaara directly contacted the tanuki. _'Kaa-san, why are you quiet?'_

Silence was all that greeted Gaara's question. He frowned more as Shukaku was never quiet when there was something she wanted and it was normally blood. He didn't mind that she was demanding anything of him, however it was just odd. As he was about to forget all about it, Shukaku's voice echoed through his mind.

**"Master is sealed within the boy."**

* * *

The next morning was not good between Naruto and Sasuke. They would not speak to each other as they walked along Sakura with her being in the middle. She sighed as she didn't want to be the negotiator but with the way things were going between the two, she looked like she was going to have to be. "Alright you two. This has gone on far enough!"

Both boys looked at her with a raised eyebrow until she grabbed both of their collars and dragged them so both were face to face with the pink haired kunoichi. "Okay, let's settle this now so this won't hurt our team in the exam. Sasuke, Naruto isn't abandoning the Uchiha clan or the Hyuuga clan at that. He is branching off into a new clan that has ties with both of yours and their clan. Naruto, stop doing things without telling other people first they could know or talk to you about it. I know you don't want to, but get a fucking grip! Other people are here to help, so talk... Now apologize to each other!"

This was a Sakura neither boy knew and neither boy was going to cross as her eyes were burning brightly and they knew if they said the wrong thing, they were going to be in a lot of pain and probably miss the exams.

"Sorry, Sasuke..."

"I'm sorry, Naruto..."

Both were a little forced but they still had some meaning to them as they did understand Sakura's points. They didn't like them, but they understood them. Seeing her nod, she let go of both before walking to the side of Naruto putting him in the leader with both herself and Sasuke at his flanks. "Now, let's go kick ass and make chunin!"

All three were smirking as they entered the academy with Naruto in front giving his best intimidating look, which was mostly his normal look with his eyes a darker purple, his fangs slightly longer and killing intent rolling off him in waves. Both Sakura and Sasuke were unaffected as they were used to this level of pressure from the blonde and walked easily besides him. Sakura had to snicker as they passed by one team and two of their members fainted as they passed by. Reaching the end of the first flight of stairs, all three frowned as they noticed a crowd of people ahead that were surrounding a door. Taking a closer, they noticed that two other gennin were by the room were the exams were suppose to occur before frowning as they knew this wasn't the right room. They all quickly figured it was a genjutsu and humored everyone by walking over.

Off to the side, many of their classmates or teams they knew were waiting, knowing this to be a false door. Naruto smiled lightly as he looked over at Yugito leaning on the wall, who nodded back as her arms crossed over her ample chest not that it hid them very well. Next to her was an ice maiden that smiled brightly as she saw Naruto and quickly pulled herself off the wall and bowed lightly at the pale blonde as a slight sparkling aura surrounded her. "Naru-kun, it has been a while."

"No it hasn't, Haku. It was just last week when you came to me and Sasuke to help thaw out sensei after you froze him and couldn't unfreeze him." Naruto countered as he tilted his head at the brown haired maiden, trying to figure out why she was trying to impress him so much.

Haku chuckled softly as she brought her hand to her mouth to lighten the sound. "Oh yes, I must have forgot... I hope he is alright. I left him frozen again under Yugao-san's order."

"Ah, he'll be fine. Might have some frost bite, but he'll be fine." Naruto said in an amused tone as both his teammates nodded in agreement with smirks on their faces.

"Haku, why are you talking to such vermin?" A teen nearby Yugito spoke. His pitch black hair was had a slight wavy texture to it and reached his shoulders. His eyes were dark emerald with a touch of yellow pigment here and there while his face was thin giving him an aristocratic look and his slight tan only added more to the look. He wore an open navy blue vest that was similar to what the chunin wore except it had sleeves. Underneath he wore a black sleeveless shirt and his pants were the same color as his vest but held up with a black belt. His muscles seemed to be a little over developed for his age but even still they had a lean look that gave him a more of a sprinter style body.

For his comment, three senbon pierced the wall around his neck and he gazed at Haku without flinching. However, he did jump back in surprise as a hand wrapped around his throat and Haku was holding another senbon to his throat before whispering to him in a voice no one else could here. "Do not call Naru-kun like that again or I will surgically end your shinobi career with one flick of my wrist. Be lucky that I'm the one warning you as everyone else here would rip some part of your anatomy off. This isn't the place for petty vengeance, Hiboruto."

Turning back to Naruto, Haku smiled just as brightly before. Then she frowned as she noticed Yugito had walked over to him and refrained from putting a few senbon into her neck and putting her in a nice little coma. "Don't worry about him... He's an ass and... One of them."

Naruto nodded at Yugito's comment before he noticed Haku blushing but was unsure if it was of anger or embarrassment. Not sure what was going on as she was looking straight at Yugito, he decided to move back. "Um, I think we'll be going now."

"NARUTO-KUN!! SASUKE-KUN!! MY YOUTHFUL RIVALS HAVE ARRIVED WITH SUCH POWERFUL FLARE! YOSH!"

"We'll be going now." Sasuke said in a stern voice as he knew something bad was going to happen as Neji was starting to freak out and Tenten put a pair of sunglasses on before she focused her attention on twirling a kunai around her point finger.

"AH MY YOUNG APPRENTICE! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN SO BRIGHT AND YOU'VE PICKED TOO FINE RIVALS!" A bigger version of Lee said, also known as Gai.

Seeing Neji run up the stairs, everyone knew something was wrong as Tenten just calmly followed him. They quickly figured out why the branch house prodigy was running as Lee shouted once more. "GAI-SENSEI! I'LL DO FIVE HUNDRED PUSH UPS WHILE CARRYING A BOULDER ON MY FEET IF I CANNOT PASS THESE EXAMS AND MATCH MY RIVALS!"

Sasuke was in a dead sprint following after Neji and Tenten and Hinata was in a dead heat with Haku and Yugito as the three were getting to many bad vibes to stay. Sakura was beginning to edge her way over there as was Kiba, Shino, the Ino-Shika-Cho group and even Hiboruto. Naruto just stood his ground, ready to combat the great evil that was about to occur.

"AND IF YOU CANNOT FINISH, I WILL BUILD THE GRANDEST BRIDGE IN THE WORLD WITH NOTHING BUT TOOTH PICKS AND RUBBER BANDS!" Gai exclaimed in a very loud and boisterous voice.

"DON'T FUCKING MESS WITH MY TOOTH PICKS!" A male voice screamed outside, clearly pissed that Gai was planning something with tooth picks. Right after his random comment appeared, the most evil thing in Konoha happened.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

And the two in the green spandexes began to hug on a cliff with a large rainbow hovering over a sun setting into a sparkling ocean. All but Naruto ran up the stairs. The said blonde looked down the face of evil and was about to attempt to kill it even if he was frightened before Hachibi screamed and wet her cage. That alone convinced him to run as the eight tailed snake was afraid of nothing. As he reached up the steps, he looked at everyone else that had ran before stating what everyone thought. "That was the most evil thing I've ever seen. I don't even think the nine bijuus going on a killing rampage could scare me that much."

Everyone nodded, including one particular individual who had completely forget that he believed Naruto was the eight tailed snake.

"What the hell happened…? Oh god! You saw Gai's hug of death!!" Rikimaru exclaimed before hugging his three gennin in a bone crushing hug along with the other three jounin senseis. "Don't worry! You'll never have to see the evil thing again!"

After a few minutes, everyone regained their seriousness and were no longer comforting their students. Deciding to be the speaker of the group, Rikimaru looked over all of the gennin, but flinched when Lee and Gai joined them. "Alright, now that all of you are here, the true test has begun. For some of you, this will be your first true test while for others this will be another day at the office. Each of you has different skills and you're going to have to use them to not only help yourself, but your teammates and the other gennin from Konoha. We are one. Even if you are powerful on your own, together, you are invincible. Now get in their and show the rest of the shinobi nations why Konoha is still the strongest nation in the world!"

Feeling better and more confident then before, Naruto smirked as he did what he did best. He slammed the door as two sparklers at the sides of the door went off. Being knocked out of his dream by a punch from Sasuke, they went through the door with no fuss, much to the snake vessel's disappointment. Sighing as he walked in, he quickly found Gaara and his siblings in the corner of the room and made a mental note not to deal with them too soon. He wanted to save the best for last. Shaking his head of that, he realized he let his senses dull around Ino and found himself on the receiving end of a glomp from the girl as Sasuke's fan girl radar never turned off.

Haku refrained from ending the girl's life as Yugito was gritted her teeth to the point that she was actually chipping teeth. Both were focusing their steadily rising killing intent onto the girl, however before they could continue further, Neji intervened as Ino started to look around in worry. "Hey, what are your names?"

Yugito twitched as she refrained from clawing at him when she noticed his features and quickly recognized him as a Hyuuga. Seeing that Naruto seemingly knew him as he used him for a replacement, pissing Neji off, she shook her head as she decided to answer him. "Ah yes, the infamous name asking line. Seeing them I'm not up for grabs, maybe you can try my friend Haku here as Nii Yugito is not for sale. ...And that asshole besides us is Yami Hiboruto."

As Neji nodded having heard of both of them from Naruto and Sasuke, mostly the former, he was about to ask a question when Hiboruto interrupted them. "Ah whatever irokichigai. We both know that in the end you will be the one begging me for a ride."

Time almost froze over as Naruto's eyes flashed with Yugito's as their bijuu were calling for his blood. Both didn't react, but were very tempted to though the former was trying to figure out why he was as pissed as he was. However Haku wasn't being restrained and was about to strike him when he continued on, seeing Yugito restraining herself from jumping him and putting an end to his life. "Aw, sei dorei. You don't want to admit to everyone else that I'm your tatsujin?"

Naruto leapt over the table and was about to strike him with Sen'eijashu before Anko appeared and slammed him to the ground just as Kurenai appeared and gripped Hiboruto by the throat before covering them in an illusion and privacy seal for no one could hear what she was going to say. "Hiboruto! I will make this clear one last time! If I catch you saying anything like that to another kunoichi again, I will make sure that you will stay a gennin for the rest of your life, understand?! The Hokage will stand by me every fucking time, so you can't go weaseling off to your father on this one, now say you understand or I swear to God I will allow Naruto and the rest take their time with you."

At this, Hiboruto narrowed his eyes as he noticed that not only Naruto was being restrained. Sasuke was being pinned down by Rikimaru as Gai was holding back Sakura. He didn't notice that both Haku and Yugito were being restrained by two clones of Rikimaru. Growling mentally, he nodded his head only for Kurenai to shake him. "Say it otherwise I'll take you to the Hokage right now and leave Haku and Yugito here to take their exam."

"I won't harass another kunoichi or woman again, Kurenai-sensei." Hiboruto said in his best acting voice while he mentally made sure to tell this to his father and have the woman placed on suspension.

Kurenai glared at him, knowing he was going to try and weasel his way out of this before dropping him out of the illusion. "Don't let me catch you doing that again or you better be ready to start a new career." And with that, all the senseis disappeared with no one being able to track them.

As they left, Naruto stood up and dusted himself off before he sat down on the desk between Haku and Yugito. He was really, really beginning to dislike their teammate and beginning to see why Yugito was complaining about not being able to get a new one until the academy let out. He noticed the black haired teen narrowed his eyes at him before grunting and walking off as if he didn't care. As he watched him go to the back of the room, he felt a little better before as two of his more precious people were okay. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was glad they came to Konoha as it gave him two more people to relate to outside of Sasuke.

Both Haku and Yugito were a little flushed as they also knew his reason and this flush was caught by Hinata and Neji. The latter was just glad that Naruto had found someone of the opposite gender besides Hinata and Haruna to care for while Hinata took a deep breath and calmed herself down, knowing that he would find happiness with one or the other. As the rest of the group began to quietly talk to one another, an elder teen as old as Yugito if not a little older with silver hair and a purple uniform walked up wearing a Konoha hitai-ate.

Naruto had his complete attention as he walked up and the blonde didn't like it as all the Konoha gennin stopped talking. He knew they stopped because he had been looking at the newcomer suspiciously and taking a whiff of his scent, he hissed loudly as a few snakes crawled from outside of his jacket to see the threat. While this creeped out a lot of the contestants, each gennin was on guard as Naruto rarely hissed unless he was extraordinarily pissed off or something was off and then you had to add in his eyes kept flashing a deadly purple.

It looked like the silver haired teen cursed under his breath before shaking his head and looking at the group of rookies. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to startle. My name is Yakushi Kabuto." Seeing that none of them stopped with their suspicious glares, he sighed before looking at all of them. "You rookies really should be quiet and keep from attracting attention to yourselves. Everyone in the room is glaring at you if not just flat out ignoring you as nobodies."

As a few looked indignity at this, AKA Kiba, Neji and Sasuke, Yugito leaned over and against Naruto shoulder before she whispered into his ears so no one could hear her. "What was with the hiss? Is something going on or what?"

Naruto only nodded at first before he leaned his head into hers and acted like he was nuzzling her before whispering into her ear. "He has the same smell of snakes Anko has which means he has signed the snake contract... Which means he had to do it before it became mine and Anko would not let anyone sign the contract. This means he had to sign it from the only other person that has it... Orochimaru." As he saw Yugito's eyes widen, he quickly covered it up with a false kiss to her head.

Only Hinata was able to tell he hadn't really kissed her forehead and had caught what he had said before her eyes stuck to Kabuto like glue. Haku didn't see the falseness in their movements, which was ticking her off, however she did catch the way both were looking at Kabuto and knew the gennin was bad luck. However Ino had stiffened as she saw this interaction between the two before she was about to mark over and demand what was going on. To their luck, Kabuto had decided to continue on and stopped Ino from stomping over to them and letting others outside of those who he wanted to key in on what happened. "It's alright. Everyone is a rookie at once and you'll make mistakes like the ones you have already. If you would like, I could help you as I have information just about on everyone in this exam and even some about the tests with exams."

There was some mild interest all around at what Kabuto said but each did not speak up as Naruto had taken charge with his glare that was telling the silver haired team to get away. However, before he could do anything, Haku's and Yugito's teammate, Hiboruto, walked up and spoke to Kabuto. "If that is so, I would like information on Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, the blonde haired bastard right there and the red head kid with the Suna headband."

"Well, that's no fun as I know who all four are and makes this too easy." Kabuto faked a groan as he pulled out four cards before tapping the first one. "Okay, this one belongs to Uchiha Sasuke, the sole full blooded Uchiha left in Konoha. It seems he was one of the three prodigies in his graduating class and one the rookie of the year in a shoot out with the other two. He is a part of team seven commanded by the Bloody Wave, Akanami Rikimaru and paired with teammates Haruno Sakura and Taiinkaze Naruto... I swore his name was different a few days ago."

Naruto hissed once more as he had just made his new clan name official and it should not have been on any information sheet this quickly. Now he knew something was up more then ever as Kabuto continued. "On his stat bars, his ninjutsu is his best attribute and is better then a lot of chunin bars I see on these cards. He is no slouch in his taijutsu and his genjutsu is considered to be above average due to the famous Sharingan. His kenjutsu is extraordinarily high for his age and finally his chakra capacity is exceedingly high. Considered to be one of the favorites to pass all three tests in the exams."

Hiboruto nodded as he already figured Sasuke would be powerful and believed him to be his only competition in the end when the tournament concluded. He knew about all three tests thanks to his father and was ready to get through them. Focusing back onto Kabuto as he tapped on the next card revealing Hinata.

"Ah, this one is the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata. She was top kunoichi in the academy and finished fifth overall in what is considered the strongest class to graduate the academy. Her sensei is the Snake Charmer, Mitrashi Anko and her teammates are Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. She is known to be mild and even timid at times, but she has an aggressive streak that shows as she brutally killed B-rank nukenin and traitor to the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Gota. Her taijutsu bar is higher then the rest and seeing as she's from the Hyuuga clan, so that is to be expected. She could beat everyone in this room in a taijutsu battle with the exception of her cousin, Hyuuga Neji. Her ninjutsu and genjutsu bars are about the same as not much is known about them and her kenjutsu is average for a gennin. Has a decent chakra capacity that is higher then a lot of gennin. A good choice for a chunin overall."

Once again Hiboruto nodded as he suspected as much but was a little surprised that she wasn't one of the three prodigies from the class. Still, she was a Hyuuga and they were not to be underestimated. Just then, Kabuto tapped the next card to show a picture of Gaara. "There is not much known about Sabaku no Gaara. His teammates are his own siblings, Sabaku no Kankuro and Temari. His is said to be an A-rank shinobi and in the bingo book of the Rock's which is quite impressive for a twelve year old. In fact... That is all I have about him."

This caught everyone's attention around as the red head seemed to be enigma but a powerful one as he was given an A-rank rating and was still a gennin. Pulling out the final card, Kabuto tapped it and Naruto's picture was revealed. "And finally, Taiinkaze Naruto, formerly known as Uchiha-Hyuuga Naruto. He is also from team seven commanded by Akanami Rikimaru. His ninjutsu bar is the highest I have ever seen on one of these cards and his taijutsu is better then a good portion of the chunin cards I have. It is said to be incomplete, however, as it is unknown if he has learned the Hyuuga's famed taijutsu. There is a price for his exceptional ninjutsu; he has no capability in genjutsu due to a birth defect."

Naruto was hissing once more though he was slightly glad that the card said birth defect and not Hachibi. "His kenjutsu bar is the second highest in the exam from what I've seen and is mentioned to be highly skilled with swords and the best swordsman of Konoha admits that he is on par with him at his age. It says here he has a knack for learning the deadly kinjutsus without getting any bad side effects from them. Finally, his chakra capacity is... Almost double of Hatake Kakashi's... The legendary copy cat and Konoha's ninjutsu expert... ...Said to be the favored of the Hokage's to pass all three exams."

Hiboruto's eyes narrowed to slits as he heard this as Kabuto quickly recovered before putting his cards away. "Anyways, there are gennin from every village in this exam including one team from Kumo which is a surprise due to the bad relations between our two villages. There is even a gennin team from the newly established village hidden in the Sound, but don't expect very much of them. Newly established villages tend to be weak and the Sound is probably trying to prove they aren't defenseless. Its a good strategy if their gennin team does well as the more opportunistic villages will think twice before trying to invade and take their land."

The three gennin with a musical note on their head bands narrowed their eyes at Kabuto and the one wrapped in bandages was about to make his move when a large plum of smoke filled the room and a loud voice echoed through the room along with a large dose of killing intent flooding the room. "Everyone calm the fuck down or get the hell out!!"

Every single person stopped talking as Naruto was cowering in fear knowing who the voice belong to. As the smoke settled, Morino Ibiki stood in front of many chunin proctors, his eyes glaring daggers at each gennin, daring them to speak. Smirking as no had the courage to do so; he pulled out a box before slamming it on the table in front of him. "Now that all of you have shut up, come up here and grab a slip of paper out of this box. The number will determine what seat you sit in as each of them are labeled if you haven't noticed already. There is no fighting in this exam and if you as much as hit another of your opponents, you will be thrown out. You have five minutes to get your paper and seat or you and your entire team will be disqualified, so you better hurry if you want don't want to be the first cut."

Within three minutes, every gennin managed to get their slips and to their seat much to the surprise and disappointment of Ibiki. Snapping his fingers as he was hoping to at least get a few right off the bat, he shook his head as he stood in front of the table and glared at every single gennin. "Alright, now that you are all seated and ready for the first test of this Chunin Exam, I shall begin explaining your task. This test is simple compared to the others; however it is the one with the highest elimination rate and by the end of this test, less then a third of you will remain. It is simple due to that it is a paper test."

Receiving many groans, which he answered back with a massive amount of killing intent, Ibiki continued. "There is a reason for such a high fall out as a paper test would not give so many so much trouble. You start out with ten points and there are ten questions but the tenth is not on the paper and will be asked at the end of the time limit, which is forty-five minutes. For each one you get wrong, you lose a point. Every time you are caught cheating, two points will be deducted from your score and if you are caught three times, you will be thrown out along with your team. ...By the way, the ten points you start out with is a team total of points. So I would work on not losing any points if I were you as if you do, you can fail your teammates as well. ...Hand them out." At the end, Ibiki ordered the chunin to hand out the tests.

As each brought their paper test to the gennin, Naruto shook his head as he had just realized he was sitting next to Hinata and a Konoha gennin he had never seen before. He frowned at this as he swore he had seen the guy before and he could have sworn that he saw him wearing a chunin vest when he did. Just as the paper was handed to him, unwillingly as he noticed Hinata had flared her Byukugan at the man as he tried to skip Naruto, Naruto was about to activate his Taiingan when Ibiki spoke. "Now that all the tests have been handed out, good luck to each and every one of you. If I or one of the chunin catches you cheating, a kunai will hit your desk. You may begin your first test now."

Everyone had quickly flipped their papers and picked their pencils up as they scrambled to answer their questions. As soon as he read the first question, Naruto was giving the paper a what the hell look as he had never seen a question so difficult before. He doubted that unless the person was a total book worm of a shinobi that no one could even answer the questions as he looked over them. Just as he noticed that, he saw the guy next to him scribbling down like there was no tomorrow and twitched madly before his brain went into overdrive. _'Wait, hold on. Two points off for cheating. That's not right; you should be thrown out and failed if you cheat... Unless the purpose is to cheat. My Taiingan should suffice for this...'_

**"Don't waste the chakra right now. Spare as much as you can as trouble is looming."** Hachimata spoke from within Naruto's mind.

This caught off the pale blonde off guard as his bloodline didn't use too much chakra unless used in long session. _'Okay Hachi, what's going on? You always support my independence from you when I'm not screwing you senselessly, so why do you want me to ask for your help now as this guy has the answers?'_

There was a long pause in which Naruto was beginning to question if Hachibi was just getting lonely when she spoke in a low his. **"My blade is here... The Kusanagi is nearby and is calling to me... But the one holding it has power. Far more power then a gennin should have. Far more power then even the proctor in this room has. In fact, if I wasn't cramped up in here, I would say he might have more power then even your Hokage."**

_'More powerful then the old man?! How is that possible unless he is a Kage from another village or is one of the sannin…? Don't tell me the snake sannin is here right now!'_ Naruto spoke in his mind with slight panic. He knew he stood no chance against the sannin and there was no chance he could claim the sword for his own in a one on one battle with the snake.

**"Relax hatchling. We've been practicing how much of my chakra you could handle within your mind. While you can use two tails without going berserk, that will not be enough... You will have to go berserk if you want to claim the Kusanagi for you own. I know this means revealing what you truly are to Sakura, but if you want my sword it is needed. However, this is a plus to this. If you use three tails the sword will come to us willingly and I'll be sure to swallow it so it will be claimed as ours. Then we'll have to hope you can un-berserk and get the hell out of their as this guy would take four tails to beat."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the last part. He knew he was powerful enough to be a lot of the jounin with two tails, but having to have to use four tails to defeat the one that held the Kusanagi was ridiculous. Sighing as he nodded at Hachibi, the demon began to relay the answers to the questions for him.

Ibiki frowned as he noticed this. He had plenty of experience and he could tell Naruto was communicating to something within him and he knew it was the eight tailed snake. He didn't like it, however, that was one advantage he held over all but two in this exam and even still he was the only one of the three that was actually using his demon. Shaking his head, he continued looking over the other gennin and throwing kunai to eliminate gennin that were cheating too horribly to be counted as a decent attempt. He noticed a chunin was about to throw a kunai at Naruto, believing him to be chunin but smirked as he noticed the air behind him flicker and continued with his job glad he had hired Yuuhi to watch his chunin to make sure they weren't being over judgmental.

Finishing his test, Naruto sighed as he flipped it back over before noticing Hinata smiling at him as she finished at the same exact time. He nearly slapped his forehead as she was using her Byukugan to copy his answers from Hachibi. Sighing as he knew he was going to be the guinea pig for this test, he sighed before noticing that Shikamaru was sleeping on his paper and there was still over twenty minutes before the test was complete. Following in the lazy shadow user's foot steps, Naruto laid his head onto his paper and fell asleep.

Waking up twenty-five minutes having the craziest dream about their senseis talking about them failing the first test before Anko planted Rikimaru into the ground because of his comment of purple haired women, Naruto blinked as it seemed he was forced awake by Ibiki somehow. He noticed that a lot of the room was a little over half the people there was before and he was beginning to wonder if Ibiki was telling the truth about the one-third pass rate. "Time is up! Put down your pencils as there will be a whole new set of rules for this final question."

Many in the room were disgruntled about this, but none challenged the head of the Interrogation unit. "For this question, you can leave the room if you don't with to take it, however, you and your team will fail if you do. If you stay for the question, you will have to answer it correctly otherwise... You will not only fail yourself and your team, but you will never be able to step foot in another Chunin Exam again."

"WHAT?! How is that fair?!" Temari screamed as she jumped out of her chair and glared at the first proctor.

Ibiki only chuckled at her before his full attention was brought to the Suna kunoichi, making her wish it wasn't as even without killing intent, he was more frightening then Gaara. "Fair? Whoever said the life of a shinobi is fair? ...Can you not answer me? I see, because our lives are unfair. We live to follow the mission and if we don't, who knows what the consequences will be. We can die from one wrong mistake or hundreds, thousands and even millions can die from that same mistake. We can choose to not fight and live another day or to fight and possibly die. This choice is exactly the same, so choose now if you will leave or if you will stay and test your luck."

Many in the room were trembling from the fear Ibiki was placing into them. Of the remaining teams, several quickly failed as some just couldn't stand the pressure and left the room. Even more left seeing that others were doing so and they wouldn't seem to be the only ones that couldn't take it. It was when Naruto noticed Hinata began to tremble and was about to raise her hand when Naruto react by pulling out his CD player and hitting it on full blast. The will seemingly returned to all that was left as Naruto gazed Ibiki eye to eye, looking at him unafraid as he turned his player off. "Get to the question you bastard. I don't have all day to waste like you do."

Ibiki grunted as he was slightly pissed that Naruto countered his fear while at the same time impressed that the boy was standing up to him. Looking around the room last time, he smirked as everyone's determination had returned and he knew no one else was going to drop out. "It seems that all of you have made your choice so I guess... You all pass."

There were many thuds as over half the room face faulted and the rest were just sweat dropping before the became outraged.

Being the most furious of the group, Kiba jumped up from the ground before screaming at Ibiki as Akamaru barked in agreement. "So you mean this entire time the first nine questions were meant for nothing?! Goddamn you asshole! No one likes having to do test, especially when they have no point!"

Only smirking at the Inuzuka, Ibiki shook his head before and looked at all that remained. "No, they had a point. The test was design to test your information gathering and espionage skills without being caught by the one you were cheating off of. Most of who is left succeeded at this, though a few were caught, if not by us, by the one they cheated off of. There should have been a clue as well if any of you had paid attention as there are three people to a team and there was three hundred and fourteen gennin to a test... Five of who the left are chunin that were given the answers for you to cheat off of."

As Ibiki said this, the five stood up from their chairs leaving both Naruto and Hinata sweat dropping as the one in their row was a chunin and they didn't notice it. Nodding at them, they left the room as Ibiki continued on. "The tenth question had its purpose as well. In the world we lived in there will be many lose-lose situations that we will encounter through our lives. The ones that left, would be the ones that would have been killed if this were a real situation. Those that stood their ground and stayed here, fight to live another day. But don't be mistake, you have to fight otherwise death is right around the corner. And never, never think that death is the worse punishment you can receive."

Pulling off his bandana, a good portion of the gennin gasps at the amount of hideous and painful scars covering his skull. "That is what this exam was all about. Making a decision and following through, even if you know what lies ahead of you isn't pretty. I had to do the same thing myself multiple times and that is how I received these scars. If I was incapable of making the decisions I had in those times, I would not be here now. Let that be a lesson to all of you and take my experience and from it. That will help you along the way to become a chunin and a true shinobi. ...Now, make yourselves comfortable as we wait for the next examiner... What the hell?"

At the end, everyone turned to what Ibiki was looking at in questioning. It happened to be the doors opening and Hatake Kakashi walking in without his book and on time. Quickly putting his bandana and headband on, Ibiki could only shake his head at the pour jounin as he knew he was threatened to be here on time and without his book. Patting his shoulder and refraining from laughing at him, he stepped aside and let Kakashi take the floor.

"Alright, as some you know or have figured out, I, Hatake Kakashi, am your next examiner. Your next test will start in one hour at training ground forty-four. If you don't know where to go; follow the Konoha gennin that have passed as they know where it is. However, if you are not there in forty-five minutes, you will fail the next test. See you there." And with that, Kakashi disappeared in a plum of smoke leaving everyone except those who knew where the training grounds were, to scramble to find the place.

* * *

Forty-five minutes had passed and the gennin that made it past the first test were now in front of a large fenced in forest with Kakashi standing in front of it, looking over at all of them lazy and speaking in a just as lazy tone. "Welcome gennin from across the world to Konoha's training ground number forty-four, also known as the Forest of Death as the creatures in here are quite foul, faster, larger and stronger then anywhere else on the planet."

Naruto was seriously being irked by the man as he was suppose to scare people with his statement but he hadn't even scared the ant in front of him. He didn't even go into detail about how dangerous the forest actually was, just that the creatures were dangerous. Hachibi had to agree as she was getting ticked at the man and wanted to beat his skull in and take over his job.

"This portion of the exam is to test your survival skills. Unlike the last test, you will know exactly what you have to do in order to pass this portion as if you didn't; I doubt anyone would make it to the third portion." Kakashi admitted as he started to speak in a more serious tone. His hand itched towards his pouch, wanting to pull out his Icha Icha copy, but he knew he couldn't right now as he had a job to do. Instead he pulled out sheets of paper before handing them to an unfortunate Hinata. "Hand these out to everyone."

"Um, what are they for?" Hinata asked in a slightly timid voice. She normally would have been more assertive; however this entire test was beginning to worry here as she knew her survival skills weren't as good as her teammates.

"Oh, so I won't be blamed for sending any of you to their deaths." Kakashi answered in a lax tone while eye smiling at them.

**"Now he is beginning to do his job correctly."** Hachibi said with a smile on her face as she watched mostly everyone be slightly disturbed by his tone and him smiling. Naruto just shook his head and signed his sheet of paper.

Raising his hand and being called onto, Shikamaru spoke in his lax tone, already liking the man until his comment before. "And what if we don't want to sign it?"

"Your team fails plain in simple and it is one less thing for me to worry about when I have to search for teams when the test is done." Kakashi answered in an even lazier tone then Shikamaru's.

Shikamaru turned as he didn't want anything to do with this before his ear was grabbed and he was dragged back by Ino. "Trouble woman. Troublesome exam."

As everyone else eventually did so or left, not wanting to die right now, Kakashi began to explain the exam more resorting back to his serious tone. "In this exam you will be asked to survive in this forest for five days while making it towards the tower on the map you will be given over at the both. Not only this, you will have to seek out other teams and take a scroll from them whether it be through battle, trade or a hand off. The two scrolls are known as heaven," Kakashi pulls out a white scroll showing it to them before pocketing it and showing a brown one. "And earth. Once you have both of them, you are allowed to enter the two. If you do not have them and enter, you are to be disqualified. Not only this, if one of your teammates is downed when you enter, you are disqualified as this is a team effort."

"Let it be known, in this exam you can kill your opposition if they refuse to give you their scroll or in self defense. Outside of that, I wish you all good luck and when your team is ready, turn your papers into the booth and you will be secretly given a scroll, map and your gate number." Kakashi wrapped up before pulling on a head set and walking off.

Team seven nodded to each other and were quickly at the booth and turned in their papers before being handed a wrapped scroll, a map of the forest and a piece of paper with their gate number on it. Taking a peek at the scroll, Sasuke showed it to Sakura before handing it to Naruto while flinching slightly at what he was going to ask. "...Do your... Snake swallow trick."

Rolling his eyes at his half-brother, Naruto pulled the scroll out of the wrapping before his entire throat bulged as his jaw unhinged and expanded. A large purple snake came from within his mouth and he dropped the heaven scroll within it before it slithered back down and he reattached his jaw as his throat turned to normal.

"EW! THAT WAS DISGUSTING! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Sakura screamed in fright as she looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

Sasuke sighed as he rubbed his forehead as he looked at Naruto before turning to Sakura as he sat down on a large rock next to their gate, ignoring that he was slightly disturbed by what he had saw. "As disgusting as it is, it is very useful. No one but Naruto can now touch that scroll and even if they cut him open for it, they will not be able to pull it out. It is completely safe. Now onto the real question... Which teams should we target?"

"Avoid the team from the grass and Kabuto's team... Something is off about both of them. I can't put my finger on the Kusa team, but Kabuto smells like he's signed the snake contract." Naruto quickly mentioned two teams he did not want to run into while they were in the forest. He the grass team just seemed to... unreal. He wasn't sure if he could handle even the weakest of the three without Hachibi's interference when he passed by them and that frightened him.

Seeing the look in Naruto's eyes as he was thinking about the grass team, Sasuke nodded as if Naruto was showing any kind of fear towards them it was best not to mess with them. "Alright, we will avoid them at all costs even if we have to give them a scroll to do so. We can get others if it comes down to it. Also seeing that it is hard to avoid fighting another Konoha team, we should avoid Lee, Neji and Tenten. I don't want to get caught in a close up fight with weapons expertly being aimed for my head."

Knowing this to be true, Sakura nodded, though she was slightly curious about why the grass team made Naruto so nervous, before she pointed out who she wanted to avoid. "I want to avoid Haku's and Yugito's team. They might have the sexiest prick, but I'm not looking forward to a rematch of the Wave just yet. Also, we can't go near Gaara or his siblings. Yugito saying he was a demon vessel really has gotten me worried as I know Yugito is quite powerful herself. Add in we don't know much of anything about him except that he uses sand to attack, we have nothing on him."

Nodding in agreement, Naruto crossing out teams in his mind until he was left with a few teams. "Okay, Shikamaru's team can be a target, but unless we have to let's not beat up on them. Chouji has gotten physically stronger but his speed is still lacking and would go down in a ninjutsu assault from Sasuke or myself. Shikamaru is a great tactician when he needs to be and he can hold us in place for Chouji's and Ino's attack, but he is vulnerable while using it. Ino really hasn't gotten to much better since the academy and I'm betting Asuma-sensei put her in for experience. The Oto team would be a challenge, but still easy enough to beat. The two groups of rain gennin could go do quickly and if we need a scroll, we take it from them."

Seeing that they were all agreeing, Sasuke motioned them into a small huddle as he had a plan. "Alright, we have our targets so now for the plan. Naruto, your Kage Bunshins can search the area around us and can come back if they spot one of our targets or a team we should avoid. We should go straight for the tower and wait for others to pick off or help if they are from Konoha while we wait and if one of the teams we want to avoid comes, we hit the tower as we should have both scrolls by then. Sakura, don't have me for this but we are going to use you as bait."

"Why am I being used as bait?" Sakura exclaimed as she tried to glare a hole through Sasuke's head.

As Sasuke rubbed his head, Naruto shook his before answering for him. "Sakura, you have bright pink hair and we are in a forest. That is going to be easily spotted so we have a blessing and a curse with it right now. It could attract the teams we want, but it can also attract the teams we don't want. If we get a team we want, one of my clones will alerts us of them and you'll draw them into the trap."

Sakura scowled as she began to understand her role in the plan and glared at both of the boys. She knew they weren't saying it to hurt her feelings, but it still sucked that she had to be the bait. She wasn't as weak as she used to be. "Fine, I'll go along with it for now but I want something in compensation for being used as bait. You both know I'm not a weak little fan girl now."

As Naruto shrugged, Sasuke rolled his eyes before nodding. "Yes, we know. That wasn't the reason why we choice you Sakura. As for compensation, you can get anything you want as long as it doesn't involve me."

Sakura smiled she turned to Naruto with a grin he quickly recognized as he seen it on Hachibi's face many time. "Or anything to do with me in bed you perverted girl. Just because I'm that..."

"Naruto, I don't want to hear about that... Even if it is the fucking truth, I don't want to hear it. I am a man and it hurts my pride to be that much smaller then you!" Sasuke said a little angry that his half-brother was... He stopped his own train of thoughts by thinking of ways to kill his true brother.

Snapping her fingers as Inner-Sakura had been screaming at her to get a shot at him to see how it felt. "Oh well, I'll get something from either of you. Maybe a date with you Naruto to make two certain girls jealous."

As the blonde tried to figure out who the two certain girls were, both Sakura and Sasuke slapped their foreheads at how dense he was. They had both clearly showed they wanted him, one more obvious then the other and the other just wasn't sure what she wanted. Before they could yell at him for being dense he was, Kakashi's voice came over the speakers. "Everyone, get set. The second exam will commence in five, four, three, two, one, GO!"

Just as the gates swung open, team seven bolted in wanting to get a head start on the others. Quickly gaining ground, they shifted to the trees and went at a moderate pace as Naruto's clones scouted the area for their targets. Getting nothing for ten minutes, they were about slow down even further when one of Naruto's clones appeared. "Hey boss, one of those pathetic Ame gennin tried to pick me off but I knocked him out with one shot and he had another heaven scroll. What should I do with it?"

"Give it to Sakura. No one would expect her to have one believing we would be the ones to hold it." Naruto said in a pensive like voice.

Thinking about it for a second, Sasuke agreed as Sakura was handed the scroll. "Yeah, that would be best. If we get another heaven scroll I'll carry it so all three of us will have one, but let's take a break now. We burst in here with our full speed and I doubt anyone other then Haku, Lee and Yugito can keep up with us then. We did almost lose you there Sakura."

Sakura stuck up her nose as all three jumped to the ground before turning away from the two. "Che. You bastards forgot my training wasn't so much on speed as it was physical strength. I'm going to have to work on that when I get the chance so you won't leave me in your dust again. That pissed me off."

Both Naruto and Sasuke just laughed as they were about to pullout rations when he felt something off in the air around him. Receiving some training from Asuma, Naruto's wind affinity soared and the chain smoker admitted that he had already surpassed him ability as he had far more raw talent then anyone he had ever seen. Realizing what was going on, Naruto went through a few hand seals while cursing that his clones had been dispatched so easily and quickly. "STAND YOUR GROUND! _FUTON: DAITOPPA!!" _

Sakura and Sasuke quickly got the message as they used chakra to hold their ground when a burst of wind caught the entire area lifting Naruto into the air before the wind rapidly attempted to changed directions only to explode in every direction knocking the young serpent into the air. As he was in the air, he heard the snake within him speak. **"Hatchling, the one with the sword is attaching us! We have to use the tails..."**

_'Not yet Hachi. Let's wait a little bit and see what he is after. I'm not going to risk my team, no my family for a goddamn sword!'_ Naruto countered as he landed between his pink and raven haired teammates in an almost showboating way before his eyes went straight to the one that caused it. "The Kusa team... Well god dammit. We don't have any luck at all. Stick together; this is the only way we can win against this group."

Sasuke nodded as his two tomoe Sharingan flared to life as Sakura pulled out her boomerangs, ready to help her teammates when a feminine, yet male voice filled the air. "My, my. You surprise me little one. Such grace, power, reflex and skill normally aren't found in a gennin."

Just then, the three grass gennin jumped from the branches before the two at the leader's flanks continued off to watch out for any intruders. The leader seemed like a woman, but no one could confirm it as the person had a somewhat male voice. The gender confusing person that was going to be considered female was wearing a creamy white tunic over a long sleeved black shirt and the same colored pants but with a purple belt across her waist that formed a bow behind her.

As soon as their attention was focused onto him, Naruto heard something large moving behind them before turning around when a giant snake hissed and lunged towards them with intent of devouring them. In defense, Naruto placed his hand in front and smirked as the snake quickly saw who he was. "Shinja, stop and attack the grass ninja!"

"Yes my lord!" The snake stopped before lunging over them and straight towards the semi-surprised grass nin but was unable to connect as the girl jumped back. Before Shinja could strike at her once more, the woman did a reverse summoning and sent the snake back which resulted in smoke covering the area.

All three tensed knowing this wasn't good if she could un-summon the snakes meaning there was one good technique Naruto had that was thrown out the window. Once again, the feminine yet male sounding laugh filled the air. "Ku ku ku. This is going to me more fun then I though. Now let's see what surprises the other two possess."

Killing intent like nothing else either Sakura or Sasuke felt before radiated from the woman and onto them. Naruto easily shrugged it off as Hachibi's chakra was already slowly flowing into his system as things were getting bad and quickly and both knew who this opponent really was. With his fingers a little longer and sharper then usual, he only needed to scratch them to get them out of their genjutsu. They both quickly got to their feet and stood tall, ready to help Naruto who kept saving their asses in this fight. "Run."

"What?!" Sakura and Sasuke yelled at Naruto together as the hebi jinchuuriki gazed at the grass shinobi.

"This is not a fight any of us stand a chance to win... However I stand the best chance for you to run and get help! None of us can stand up to one of the sannin!" Naruto yelled back as he gripped his wakizashi and slid into the stance he was learning from Hachibi.

Both the stance he was using and what he said made the woman, whose identity was now revealed as the third sannin, smirk. In fact, he was ready to go into hysterics as the boy was exactly what he wanted him to be. "Ku ku ku, so intelligent Naruto-kun, but I do suppose you had some help from your inside friend. She knows me better then almost anyone else. But don't think you can sacrifice yourself to save the others. My two men will make sure they won't escape."

Cursing at himself as he remembered the other two, Naruto knew it was true as he would have to be using Hachibi's powers to defeat either of them as well having sensed their strength and feeling something off about them. Looking at both his teammates, he nodded as he readied himself while Sasuke pulled his scythe off his back and Sakura threw her first boomerang towards the snake sannin.

The sannin easily dodged as he tore the ground underneath him as he ran towards Naruto, who barely activated his Taiingan in time to avoid the strike to his throat. However he was not quick enough to avoid the spin kick that followed it up with speed he just couldn't compete with. As Naruto stumbled back, Sakura threw a kunai she pulled from her pouch at his face but he still dodged it only to take a knee in the stomach before catching Sasuke's fist as he tried to drive it into his face before throwing him into Sakura before a sword pierced through her head.

Naruto frowned as it turned into a mud and cursed as he tried to find were he went to when the girl burst from the ground from beneath him and slammed him through a large tree branch before throwing him up and into the tree. Falling back, he landed on a large tree branch only for his Taiingan catching a large blade of wind about to slice him in half. Cursing, he jumped off the branch and to his luck; he fell straight into the strike range of the sannin.

Sakura came to his aid as she flung her other boomerang at the sannin before skillfully catching her other. The sannin ducked under it and stopped his charge towards the falling Naruto before seeing Sakura rush him and due to their close range, he had to block. He so wished he dodged as her punch went through his hand and into his chin and bones cracked from the blow before he rocketed off into and through the tree he had threw Naruto against.

The snake sannin was cursing a storm as he knew he was going to need some medical attention after that blow and reminded himself never to be so cocky again. Jumping back up, he jumped back and barely dodged the swing from Sasuke's scythe that was meant to decapitate him. He was lucky he was a little slow with his aim so he only got a piece of his shirt. To his surprise however Sasuke used the scythe to pole vault himself into the air as he completed a few seals he recognized. _"Katon: Gokakyu!" _

Not being able to react fast enough, the snake sannin was caught in the flames that Sasuke exhaled as he continued adding chakra to it to make it more powerful. As he handed and started to pant heavily to catch his breath, he watched the flames die at as Naruto and Sakura surrounded the flames, ready to attack at a moments notice. To each of their horror, the remains of a hollowed mud clone before the kunoichi burst through the creaking wood and towards Sasuke.

A boomerang saved his life as it pierced the sannin's face before he melted into mud once more. Sasuke just stared at the pink haired girl and was thinking about giving her anything she wanted after this was over as he knew Naruto would not have been able to react fast enough. As Sakura pulled her boomerang out of the wood, Sasuke smiled lightly before he went back onto alert. "Thanks Sakura, but we're not out of the woods yet."

The kunoichi nodded knowing the same otherwise she would have been beaming at Sasuke's comment. As she turned, it was that moment that Naruto's voice caught their attention. "LOOK OUT!"

A black blur appeared out of nowhere and kicked Sasuke into the air, knocking the scythe from his grip, before throwing a kunai straight at Sakura's skull at point blank. Naruto's wakizashi had reflected the blow, but the damage had been done as neither saw the sannin disappear and were Sasuke went. Naruto cursed at this before he searched around with his Taiingan. "Dammit! I can't see them! We better get higher up so we can find them!"

As Sakura nodded in agreement, she was frightened as she knew they were fighting Orochimaru of the Sannin. "Does he stand a chance by himself?"

"No. Honestly, we all should be dead right now. The bastard is toying with us as if this is some sort of game!" Naruto hissed as he jumped up, intending to find his half-brother and hope he wasn't too late. Sakura was quickly on his heels after she grabbed his scythe. She was not going to lose Sasuke after she finally gave up on him.

Landing on a very large tree branch, Sasuke groaned as he knew he felt something break. He was sure it was his spine, but as he pulled himself up, it was only a few ribs. Looking down, Sasuke made a mental note not to fall as if he did, he was one dead mofu. Hearing a light tap sound behind him, he swirled around only to pale as the snake sannin grinned at him. He knew his odds weren't great in this fight and he knew he was probably going to die, but if he pushed the fucker off, he could win.

Regaining his courage, Sasuke beckoned him to come before charging at him, not going to back down. The two exchanged a series of quick blows while blocking and dodging what they could. The young Uchiha was beginning to sweat as he wasn't getting anywhere and fast. He was blocking or evading his attacks and was getting one by him even when he knew were the sannin was going to strike before hand. He knew this was a sannin he was fighting and that he wasn't going all out pissed him off even more. He didn't like being toyed with and the bastard was doing exactly that.

Getting tired of this and fast, he jumped back and flipped a few times to put some distance between them before he pulled a kunai from his pouch before placing the handle in his mouth before pulling out two more into his hands. Crouching down, his eyes burned as they spun around faster then ever before they suddenly stopped. _'I cannot lose here. Not now. Not ever everything Naruto and I have been through. I have to hold my own against him. If I can, I'm one step closer to beating him!'_

His eyes blazed with fire before one of his tomoes moved slightly as a third formed in both eyes. Seeing everything slow down like nothing before and even seeing things he couldn't catch before, Sasuke knew what happened and smirked as the tides were slowly beginning to turn. Without a second thought, he sped towards the sannin with chakra enhanced speed but just before he reached him and jumped into the air as the sannin used another Daitoppa. Throwing his kunai towards him before grabbing the one from his mouth and throwing it at him, though he dodged each one.

Landing on the tree next to him, he pushed himself off it and launched towards the snake as he gave off a battle cry. Reaching him, he tried to slam his foot into his face, only to hit his arms in a guarded position. Not letting this discourage him, he flipped over and dodged an upward kick aimed for his spine; he back flipped and regained his balance before rushing in once more and trading another series of blows. This time it was even as neither could get a firm hit on the other but Sasuke was forced to jump back as he was tiring and quickly.

Seeing an opening, he tried to hit the sannin with a round house but the snake just jumped over it before landing and running around the perimeter trying to get past his Sharingan. It didn't as Sasuke's eyes kept up with the man even if he was stunned at the way his body was bending through the obstacles. He cursed more then before as he wished the others were here to help as he knew he was in trouble. Soon as he pulled off and struck at him, Sasuke jumped back as he finished the last seal of his jutsu. A small burst of fire engulfed the snake sannin as Sasuke went through another set of hand seals and a larger and more powerful burst of flames followed right after.

Even with both flame attacks, Sasuke's face dropped as the fire turned into a vortex. Naruto had done that to him in their last spar and he knew the sannin hadn't even felt the attacks. He was proven right when the fire stopped and the tree branch was being carved into his direction. Barely jumping back, his eyes widened as his opponent used another seal less Daitoppa. Landing on rotten tree, he used his chakra to launch himself off and onto another as the wind blast took the tree out. Running on the branch above them, Sasuke aimed perfectly as he jumped towards him and grabbed the sannin. Falling pass the branch they were on, Sasuke flipped them in mid air before driving the sannin's head into the branch twenty meters above Naruto and Sakura.

Both caught this and looked up before Naruto cursed seeing it was Sasuke and the sannin he had damaged was not the real sannin as it began to turn to mud. "Shit! Sasuke's running low! Let's go!"

Sasuke felt out played as he saw the body turn to mud. He had been giving his best and he could not keep up with the sannin. He doubted he could, but he was at least hoping he stood a chance. He felt the wind knocked out of him as a foot slammed into his gut, knocking him to his knees as he started coughing and hacking from the force of the blow. Looking up, he noticed the sannin standing over him with a kunai in his hand. "Disappointing. I guess I have to kill you now."

Soon as he even moved, Sasuke smirked as he had pulled a Naruto on the sannin. "Boom."

Two explosion tags erupted of his back and he felt to his knees, not expecting such an attack from the Uchiha. Just having caught his breath back, Sasuke knew it was all or never now as he jumped back as he pulled out two fuuma shuriken. This was a pre-set attack so he had everything ready as he threw the weapons towards the sannin, who side stepped both before seeing the ninja wire. Landing twenty meters away, Sasuke smirked as with a twitch of his fingers, the shuriken came back wrapped the wires around the sannin and the tree. "This will not be the end for me! I fight for what's left of my family and I will not stop until justice is served! _Katon: Karyu Endan!" _

With one exhale, a powerful dragon burst from his mouth and roared before it followed its path down the wires and into the screaming sannin. Feeling that he had at least crippled him, Sasuke fell to one knee as he started to pant heavily. He needed to find Naruto and Sakura and they could get the hell out of here. As he was about to stand up, a bone chilling laughter echoed throughout the area. "Ahahahaha! Such talent for you age! You've lived up to my expectations, Uchiha Sasuke. Now, you belong to me."

Sasuke's eyes fell as he finally looked towards the sannin to see he was no longer wearing his disguise anymore and was unharmed by the flames. Being frozen by fear, he was unable to do anything as the man stretched like a snake with his fangs bared. He wasn't sure where he was aiming for, but he couldn't move as the anxiety of being utterly useless filled him. Closing his eyes as he couldn't do anything else, he waited for the inevitable only to hear Sakura's scream.

His eyes snapped open. He looked on in horror as he saw Sakura in front of him with the sannin's fangs embedded into her collar bone, making some sort of mark. The sannin barely managed to remove his fangs fast enough from her to avoid his head being sliced off by Naruto as he attempted to jump between them. Sasuke reacting on instinct caught Sakura as she collapsed before lying her down and trying to stand up only for Naruto to berate him. "Sasuke don't. Your body is drained and you need time to recover. I'll take it from here; just make sure Sakura is alright."

From down below, team ten had managed to by pass the two guards warding off the area when the felt the battle happening. At first they were interested in taking the scroll from the weakened team in the battle until they noticed it was only one person against Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke and team seven was losing. Sakura was down, Sasuke was drained and Naruto didn't seem to be as confident as he normally was.

"We've got to help them! Sakura's hurt and Sasuke is about to pass out!" Ino screamed at her two teammates.

As Shikamaru nodded and sat into his thinking position, knowing they had to have some sort of plan, Chouji nodded but spoke in slight fear. "I know we have to... But I'm scared. What can we do if a powerful fire dragon did no damage to this person and only Naruto stands in his way! Hell, I've never seen Naruto show fear until now!"

Ino nodded as she was about to kick Shikamaru for being lazy when she realized what he was up to. He wasn't the best fighter, but he could damn well come up with a plan to help Naruto win this fight. "Shika, you better hurry as I don't want to lose both hebi and Sasuke-kun."

"So what brings you home, Orochimaru? I know it can't be that you missed Konoha so much or you would have never abandoned the village." Naruto asked in a defensive tone as he was stalling for any time he could get. He saw the Ino-Shika-Cho team below and he knew they were coming up with something and he could feel Neji's presence closing into the area, so all he had to do was stall the sannin. Once all six of them arrived, they stood a fighting chance as he knew the snake couldn't go all out without there being consequences.

Orochimaru just laughed at the young snake vessel as he took a few steps towards him. "Ku ku ku. You are very, very intelligent Naruto-kun, but tell me, why would I answer such a question to a mere gennin like you?"

Cursing to himself, Naruto's eyes became darker as Hachibi's chakra was beginning to flood his system and covered him in a light mist. "Because I am no ordinary gennin, snake!"

Naruto struck far quicker then he even the sannin predicted. Orochimaru, however, was too surprised as he knew what the boy was and side stepped the low arc swing to severe his legs. He wasn't even surprised when Naruto was able to bend his entire body to keep him from counter striking and slice at his waste. Jumping back without worry, the sannin shook his head before he watched Naruto bring his blade down onto him from above only to catch it. "Tsk, tsk Naruto-kun. This sword is inferior to what you should be using. But after I mark you like I did the girl and will do to Sasuke, I'll leave you a little present after I dispose of this."

With a flick of his wrists, Orochimaru snapped the blade in two before delivering a quick elbow to his gut, knocking the young snake back. Picking himself up, Naruto cursed more then he normally ever would. He had lost his best weapon at damaging the sannin so he would have to stay on the defensive now and even use the jyuken to even this fight out. Add in his head was beginning to pulse and he was straining to see, he knew he couldn't keep his Taiingan activated much longer.

Then to make things even worse, the sannin just disappeared. No trace to where he went. He checked to make sure he hadn't gone after his team or team ten until he felt him behind him. Rolling forward, he was barely able to avoid the chop to his back. The sannin didn't stop as he quickly followed up with a stretching punch, but this time Naruto was ready. Chakra began swirling around him in both blue and purple coloration. He saw the sannin look somewhat surprised and this only made him smirk as he started spinning his chakra before following in the same direction with it.

_"KAITEN!" _

The sannin wrapped around the spinning vortex of chakra as he was caught in mid stretch and as thrown back violently. But to the young snake's disappointment, the sannin easily recovered as his feet skidded across the ground before he sped towards him as soon as he began to slow down from his spin. Naruto had no time to recover as he took the first punch to the face but then was beginning to block and dodge the flurry of attacks. Using the flexibility the snake gave him; he was dodging more then blocking and found an opening a struck with the famous jyuken. But to his horror, Orochimaru dodge in the same way he was before a fist collided to his face, knocking him back.

As Naruto stumbled to regain his balance, he didn't see Orochimaru smirk at him. "Impressive. Very impressive. You've already have achieved what I've been experimenting on for ages. My body isn't this flexible on its own. It just shows you have even more potential then even I had at your age."

Quickly recovering himself, Naruto narrowed his eyes before he froze as the sannin was behind him. Faster then he could react, Orochimaru's tongue shot out and wrapped around Naruto's extremities before he could defend himself. Being somewhat gross, yet curious on how to do what the sannin just did, Naruto struggled in attempt to break free but his tongue felt as strong as steel and he could not get loose. Seeing chakra being gathered in his hand, Naruto cursed as he knew the sannin was going to try and seal away Hachimata.

Before he could do so, he stopped as a shadow from the ground connected to his. "Kage Mane success. Chouji, get Naruto the hell out of there! Ino, get Sakura out of here and guard her!"

The two didn't need to be told twice as Ino jumped over to Sakura and Sasuke before picking up the pink haired kunoichi and taking her out of harms way. Chouji's arms expanded and doubled in size as the grabbed the snake sannin as Sasuke jumped over with a kunai in hand, trying to cut the tongue free. Neither were doing very well and neither was Ino. She was beginning to panic as Sakura's skill had turned deathly pale and sweat was pouring out of her faster then rain fell in a thunderstorm.

Shikamaru was trembling as he tried to hold Orochimaru down, but the sannin was over powering them was still trying to shut off the snake from within Naruto. Chouji was being dragged by the sannin as Sasuke gritted his teeth. His kunai was doing no damage to his tongue and they were losing this fight. Just then inspiration flashed as he threw his kunai down and began to form and incomplete Rasengan in his hand. He knew it would drain the rest of his chakra, but it was to get Naruto free and keep the fight three on one. Slamming the imperfect ball of chakra into the tongue Orochimaru yelled as it did its job and severed his tongue allowing Naruto to be freed.

Watching Sasuke fall to his knees, Naruto knew he had to end this fight here and now. Pulling off the now motionless tongue, he placed his hands in a cross seal and created one clone much to Shikamaru's irritation as the young shadow user was quickly reaching his limit. "NARUTO! We need more here dammit!"

"No, I'm ending this once and for all!" Naruto yelled back as he began to form a Rasengan as his clone controlled it. The ball of chakra formed and the clone turned into a plum of smoke. "Time to end this..."

"NARUTO! BEHIND YOU!" Chouji screamed but he was unable to get the message to him fast enough.

Blood splattered onto the branch as a pure white spear, as if it was made of bone, pierced his chest directly in the chest. It was just low enough that it hit no internal organ; however, it was still extremely painful as Naruto fell to his knees and coughed up more blood. His eyes became dazed as his Taiingan deactivate before the spear was pulled out viciously and Naruto fell to the ground with his eyes still open.

"NARUTO!" Ino screamed from below as she what happened but couldn't do a thing as she was petrified in terror.

Before anyone else could react Orochimaru broke free of the Kage Mane sending the young shadow user flying before back handing Chouji off the branch and into the tree before falling to the ground. Turning to the new comer, the snake sannin sighed as he looked at the two boys. "That wasn't necessary Kimimaro. I had everything under complete control."

"Sorry Orochimaru-sama. It won't happen again." The Kayuga bowed as he believed his master to be in trouble.

"What's done is done, so let me do what I came here to do and let's leave." Orochimaru waved him off as he picked up Sasuke's unconscious body before giving him the heaven curse seal. Nodding to himself as he dropped the Uchiha, he turned to Naruto before sighing as his eyes finally closed and he was breathing raggedly. Picking him up as well, he slammed his palm into his stomach, sealing off Hachibi before piercing his fangs into his collar bone. As he retracted his bite, he watched the mark form and smirked as three small chains appeared. _'Hm, good thing I created the Seal of Torment for him. I just hope mother doesn't reject the seal._'

Sighing lightly as he laid Naruto down, he did a familiar trick that Naruto had performed with the scroll but this time a snake came out along with a sword that he drew from its mouth. Taking one last look at it, he placed the sword besides Naruto along with placing an earth scroll into his pouch. "As I said boy, you need a better sword. One worthy of what you possess and this will help repay my debt to who I owe the most. Kimimaro, we leave."

The white haired Kayuga didn't argue as he followed Orochimaru. Waiting until they were gone as she didn't want to end up like the rest, Ino crawled onto the branched and sighed in relief that both Naruto and Sasuke were breathing but were quickly becoming like Sakura. Seeing Shikamaru was barely conscious, she crawled over to him before pulling out a soldier pill and forcing him to chew and swallow. As he came back to the waking world, Ino nodded as she helped him up. "Come on, I need you to help me get them Chouji to the ground and where I left Sakura..."

She turned around at the end as she felt someone behind her only to sigh as it was Neji with Lee and Tenten flanking his sides. "What happened here?!"

"No time to explain... Just help me get them to Sakura over there. If those bastards arrive again we won't make it. They were no gennin." Ino answered as she tried to lift Naruto up on her own. Tenten quickly came to her aid as Lee jumped down to get Chouji.

As Shikamaru went to pick up Sasuke, Neji noticed the sword that was laid next to Naruto before the girls picked him up and attempted to pick it up. He frowned as it shocked him and he knew this was a blade that only certain people can touch and he had a feeling Naruto could indeed wield it. Pulling out a scroll and placing it underneath, he sealed the sword into it before pocketing the scroll for now as Naruto wasn't in good condition. Helping Shikamaru with Sasuke, the two followed Ino and Tenten as she took them to the tree were she laid Sakura to rest.

From within the seal Hachibi's was completely calm as she laid on the ground. She was slightly irritated that she could not help her vessel and her payment giver, but she knew he would be alright. Sighing to herself, she curled to keep herself warm as a thought crossed her mind. _**'Well that could have gone worse, but at least my son wouldn't do anything to harm me on purpose. But what is he up to... I wonder.'**_

* * *

**A/N2:** There is the remade version of chapter seven. Not much difference except better written and the scene with Haruna and Yugito. If you have any questions, leave them in a review for me. Peace out.


	8. Ambush at Dawn, Prelim are a Bitch

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Dislocated my middle and ring finger on my right hand so it's been a little harder form me to type. The Pairings are Naruto/Yugito/Nibi/Kyuubi/Hachimata, Sasuke/Tayuya and Gaara/Sakura. Any double spacing between Hayate's words means he coughing. I'm just going to make Hiboruto an asshole instead of making him change slowly over time.

Next Update: Naruto of Spira or Xenosaga Vom Feuer Werden

"NARUTO!" talking

_'Hahahaha' thinking_

'SHANNARO' Inner (female), Mid level summons

_**"Try it dipshit."**_ demonic or cursed talking

**"Snake you moron." **demon/boss summon talking

**'Can't he see I was asleep.' **demon/boss summon thinking

_Jutsus and Titles._

I Do Not Own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 Attack at Dawn and The Prelims

Neji was holding his face in his hands as he restrained himself from killing his annoying teammate as he ranted about his rivals powers of youth for fending off such a unyouthful man. While he agreed with Lee on that point, couldn't he just say in a normal voice, one that didn't alert the entire forest on where they were. Maybe a jyuken strike to his groin would shut him up. A kunai whizzed by his head as Tenten was glaring at him with a look that said 'Don't even try it'. He couldn't help but gawked at her. _'How the hell... Is she telepathic or something.'_

While Neji was trying to discover Tenten's gift, Lee decided to take a look around the area to check if anything was amiss. Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji were asleep as they had the early guard shift while his team had the later. Sasuke and Sakura were still passed out and growing paler than they normally would be and Naruto was shivering madly as if he was extremely cold or having a Freddy Cougar like dream. He wasn't the only one that noticed as Tenten pulled out a thermal pack she had just in case something like this happened and pressed it on his forehead and checked his slowly healing wound in his chest that she had sown up.

Continuing to look around as Tenten took care of Naruto, Lee noticed the sun was rising and a cute, fluffy squirrel was scurrying it's way over to them happily... that was till it exploded. Shikamaru, Ino and a slightly drained Chouji jumped up, ready for battle as Neji activated his Byukugan looking around for their attackers. He didn't have to look hard when three gennins slightly older then they were jumped into the clearing and smirked at the surprised gennins.

The male in the middle was the first that gained their attention. His face was completely wrapped up in bandages save for the area around his left eye and had his Otogakure hitai-ate tied to her forehead. He wore a lavender colored, robe with a black trimmings and a belt with long sleeves that covered both of his arms completely. He had a gray scarf with some purple blotches that attempted to make it look like camouflage wrapped on his neck so that the edges didn't show. He wore pants that where the same color and had black shinobi sandals. But his most notable feature was that he wore what seemed to be a broken hay bail on his back.

The other male had raven colored hair defied gravity and stuck straight up and was noticeably unkempt as it was pretty greasy. He wore his hitai-ate on his forehead as well but had two face guards that connected to it, just to make sure it didn't fall off. He wore a tan colored shirt that was a few sizes to large for him which had odd red markings that none of them could recognized and wore two armbands that stretched underneath his shirt.. He also wore the same scarf, sandals and pants like his teammate but had taped up his right thigh.

The only girl of the group wore her hitai-ate on her forehead to keep her bangs from deep black hair that reached her thighs from falling into her hair. At the end of her lengthy hair, she wore a purple bow to keep it secured so it wouldn't flail on her during battle. On her torso, she wore a green vest to keep her average sized bust from being noticed. It seemed that she had stitched on some cloth with the Oto's colored cameo on it so that her stomach wouldn't be exposed. Other than that, she wore the Oto scarf and pants as part of her attire.

The first to speak and was obviously the leader was the mummy like teen. "We are here to kill the Uchiha's." The unkempt one smirked and continued for him. "So unless you want to get fuck up or possibly worse, get out of our way." Neji narrowed his eyes dangerously at the three. He and Sasuke were good friends for the most part, but threatening Naruto was a whole different story. One, like Sasuke, he was a brother to Naruto. Two, he was trying to find a way to unseal the cage bird seal. Three, he knew Naruto would step in for him if he was in his shoes right now. So in response to their demands Neji just stood his ground and smirked at them. "The only way to get to them is through me and I'll give you fair warning. You don't have a shot in hell at winning."

Zaku huffed at him. "Fine by me._ Zankuha!_" He brought his hands forward to show a mechanical hole in the middle of his palms before a blast of compacted air shot out of the device. Neji was take back by surprise at this and could do nothing other than cover his face from harm as he was hit by the air wave. Using his chakra to stick to the ground, he rushed them once the air blast finished, surprising the three sound gennin. He first target Zaku and struck him in the middle of the chest with a palm strike. That was all the others needed to see to start fighting back. Lee rushed over at Dosu with blinding speed. _"Dainamikku-Entori!_" With a kick to his face, Dosu was sent flying into a tree twenty feet behind him.

Tenten pulled out a two kunai and looked back at Ino. "Guard them while we take care of these guys." Ino nodded and Tenten rushed towards Kin. Kin pulled out a few senbon with strings attached to him and threw them at her, only for them to be block by her kunais. Tenten was on her in a instant and spin kicked Kin in the chest. She pulled out another pair of kunais from Kami knows where and started slashing at Kin, who only could use her senbon to attempt to block Tenten's attacks. Even that wasn't enough as she was getting cuts all over her arms, chest and face at Tenten's relentless assault. But Kin wasn't going to give up so easily.

She attached her senbon with strings that had bells attacked to them and started to drop them on the ground where Tenten was moving towards. Using a chakra burst, she jumped back to gain some distance between them and flicked her wrist to ring the bells. As soon as Tenten heard the bells ring, her vision became blurry and she saw three Kin's in front of her instead of just one. Tenten realized this was a genjutsu and tried to dispel it. "Kai!" Tenten was surprised to see that it didn't work and was starting to worry. _'Something's not right here. All except high level genjutsus can be dispelled like that.'_ Not letting that get her down, she decided to jump up in the air and dodge the senbon thrown by Kin. She smirked when she could see the real Kin and threw her kunai at her before pulling out a scroll and biting her thumb as she landed on a tree.

Wiping it on the seal and pushing some chakra into it, a bow with a quiver of arrows appeared in a plum of smoke. Quickly placing the quiver on her back, she placed and arrow on her bow and aimed at Kin. Seeing this Kin, started to run behind a tree to make her a harder target to hit, but something she didn't expect happen. The arrow was attached to string so that Tenten could control it's path. Kin's eyes widen in surprise and tried to dodge it, but the arrow pierced her right bicep. She couldn't help but scream in pain as it was pulled back by Tenten and ripped out of her arm with a sickening plop. Her scream became louder as she grabbed her arm and fell to the ground as Tenten jumped above her with an arrow in hand. "Surrender or die. You cannot win this fight now."

Kin was had a difficult choice her, either she surrendered and probably be killed by Orochimaru for failing or keep going and most likely get an arrow to her head. It was a lose-lose situation for her, but she rather take the path that allowed her to live longer. "I g-give." That was all Tenten need to her as she jumped behind her and chopped her neck, knocking her out. "Alright, time to help the others."

Neji had came to a conclusion. He hated wind user. He hated them with a passion stronger than his weakened fate complex. After he got the first few hits on Zaku, he was blasted by a _Zankuha_ letting Zaku get some distance away from him. After that he couldn't even get close enough to touch him, let alone get another hit on him. His kunai and shuriken were useless due to when he tried they were sent right back at him. He saw Zaku running before he sent another _Zankuha_ at him and cursed as he jumped out of the way. "Dammit. If I could get close enough to him I could end this fuckin' fight. And then after this I'm going to train with Naruto more often so I can figure out how to be wind users."

As if his prayer was answered, Shikamaru heard him and started to use his _Kage Mane_ to try and stop Zaku from using his run 'n' gun strategy, but couldn't catch him. Once again, fate intervened for Neji as he heard Lee. _"Omote Renge!"_ Dosu seeing the ground spinning closer to him yelled. "Zaku! Soften the blow!" Zaku stopped and was about to put his hand into the ground when he heard Shikamaru speak. "Kage Mane success. Neji finish him off." Neji couldn't have smirked wider without dislocating his jaw as he walked up to Zaku. "This is for blasting me. Your in my field of divination." He slid into the Hakke Rokujuyon Sho stance with his smirk still plastered on his face when a boom behind him was heard and Lee staggered out of the crater left behind. "Let go now."

Shikamaru did just that and Neji started his Hakke count. "Two. Four. Eight, Sixteen, Thirty-two, Sixty-Four Bitch!" With that finished, Zaku crumpled to the ground as Neji walked over to the knocked out Dosu and pulled an Chi scroll out of his pouch. Shikamaru cursed when he saw it. "Damn, we need a Ten1 scroll." Neji shrugged as it was what they need. He was about to turn off his Byukugan when he noticed a malevolent chakra beginning to build around Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. He turned around quickly to see Ino and Chouji step back in shock as a dark purple chakra surround Sasuke and Sakura while a dark green surrounded Naruto. The killing intent coming off all three forced Ino to her knees as tears started streaming down her eyes in fear of her crushes and best friend.

------------------------------------------------

Yugito, Haku and Hiboruto were nearing the tower when they felt a large amount of malevolent chakra and killing intent from nearby. Haku and Yugito instantly recognized the chakra sources as Team Seven's. Haku's eyes widen in fear and Yugito turned towards her and Hiboruto. "You two go on ahead. I'm going to check on what's going on over there. "Hiboruto sneered at her. "No. We are heading towards the..." He stopped his sentence when Yugito blasted him with her killing intent. He nodded in fear that she would do something to him and this time Haku wouldn't stop her. Yugito turned around and took off at full speed towards them.

_'Naruto. Please be alright.'_

------------------------------------------------

They weren't the only ones who felt it. Gaara stopped in his tracks as he felt the high levels of chakra not to far away. Shukaku started screaming at him to go so he turned back to his siblings, frightening them as he just crushed three Ame shinobi as if they were cockroaches. "Go to the tower and wait for me or I will kill you." Both Kankuro and Temari nodded hastily as Gaara jumped off and headed towards the malevolent chakra.

_'What's wrong kaa-san?'_

**"Master's vessel is in danger."**

------------------------------------------------

Both Sasuke and Sakura rose with red fire like marks trailing the left half of their faces. Both had large grins as they felt their powers increase further as the marks continued to stretch amongst there bodies. Sasuke was the first to speak. "This power. It's like I'm invincible. I can finally kill that man for taking our family away." He started to laugh viciously as the red marks completely expanded on him and the color turned black as his Sharingan as span wildly at them. Neji narrowed his eyes and got ready to fight if necessary. He knew this wasn't Sasuke speaking... or at least not the Sasuke he knew.

Sakura was the next to speak as her marks completely expanded as well and turned black as well. "Now, now Sasuke. Just that it means your stronger doesn't mean you can kill him yet. You have to wait till the right opportunity. So let's use these guys as speed blocks on the way to that goal." Grinned Sakura as she glanced at Ino. Everyone got ready to battle as they heard this. Sasuke smirk nastily. "That sounds good to me, now let's..." Both Sasuke and Sakura turned around quickly as a dark green chakra exploded behind them as Naruto with forest green chain marks streaked across his arms and face as he started laughing wickedly.

His chakra level doubled as the chain marks hardened and became a stone gray color and the hole in his chest started healing rapidly. The smirk on Naruto's face disappeared as he looked around and started screaming in pain as he clutched his head and fell to his knees. Both Sasuke and Sakura were beside him in a instant. "Naruto!" He couldn't here their yells of concern. All he could hear and see was his past. But nothing good, only the beatings, the glares, the assassination attempts, his suicide attempts, moments of hopelessness, and other events that tormented his life. The chakra around him increased even further, blasting both Sasuke and Sakura into the tree and hitting everyone else with an large gale of wind.

But that wasn't what was frightening everyone one, it was the pure amount of killer intent coming from Naruto as he screamed in agony. It was so great that it forced everyone to their knees as they began picturing their own deaths at his hands and canceled out Sasuke and Sakura's oni juin transformations. The only ones not effected by it was the nearby Yugito and Gaara who had just arrived. He wasn't afraid of the killing intent coming off Naruto due to Shukaku's being more potent, but being told to control her till the finals he knew he couldn't win this fight. All he could do for now was watch and hope he didn't come after him.

Yugito saw the green aura surrounding Naruto and the massive amount of killing intent that he was putting out, but she was afraid for another reason. Naruto's anguished screaming was chilling her back bone and nearly stopped her heart. She had no clue why, but she was frightened for his well being. From inside her Nibi was praising the heavens that she finally had some understand of her feelings towards Naruto. She couldn't take it anymore and jumped behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around him, enveloping him in a tight hug. "Naruto! It's okay! I'm here!" She cried out, hoping he would calm down and numb the pain he was in. She pulled him tighter as she felt him beginning to tense and hoped that he could hear her. "Naruto! Please calm down! It's alright! Nothing is going to hurt you here!"

Unlike both Sasuke and Sakura, he could hear Yugito's voice and it soothed the pain he was in. The visions of his memories faded as his the gray chains started to receded until they went back into his oni juin and leaned back into her warm embrace. Feeling this made something within Yugito continent beyond all reason started to purr lightly. They stayed like this for a few minutes till everyone regained their barring while Gaara left for the tower since no one realized he was there. Ino was the one to break it up. "Hey!" Both Naruto and Yugito's eyes widen and separated from each other with a mild blush on their faces. He looked confused, but gratefully at her. "Why are you here? I thought you'd be a the tower by now." Yugito nodded at the last part. "I felt Sasuke, Sakura and your chakras from a distance and knew something was wrong, so I came to help. As for the tower... we were almost there."

Naruto gave a light nod as he remembered Orochimaru placing a seal on his stomach. Taking a quick look at it, he easily recognized it as the Gogyo Fuin and started channeling chakra to his finger tips of his right hand to use Gogyo Kaiin and slammed his hand on the seal. He fell on all fours and started panting lightly as Hachibi's youki started flowing within him once more. **"Hatchling! What happened? What is with..."** _'Calm down. All I know is that it had to deal with the oni juin. That's it. I'll talk to you later, I still have a exam to pass.'_ Hachimata would have argued further but Naruto cut off the connection and looked around and noticed teams nine and ten. "Hey, would you have any extra chi scrolls."

Neji looked curiously at Naruto. "You have one in your pouch. You need and Ten1 scroll." Naruto blinked and confusion and rummaged in his pouch to find the said scroll and looked confused before shrugging his shoulders, not caring how he got it. "Oh, yeah. I found this next to you. It zap me when I tried to touch it." Neji spoke as he pulled out a scroll and placed some blood on it. In a plum of smoke, Naruto's eyes widen as he was at the swords side in an instant... battling Tenten for dominance. "Tenten, get off! Only I can touch the Kusanagi!"

"Screw you! OW!" Tenten pulled her hand back as the Kusanagi shocked her as she touched it while Naruto picked it up looked at it in aw for several moments before remembering about the other scroll. In a moment that disgusted everyone there besides the barely conscious Sasuke and Yugito, Naruto open his mouth wide and a large snake came out of his throat and coughed up the ten1 scroll and swallowed the Kusanagi since it was something he didn't want to use unless it came to last resort. Neji was the first to speak for them. "Naruto, for the love of Kami, warn people when your about to do that!" He shrugged his shoulders and turned to Yugito. "You need to get back to your team. We can talk later in the tower." Yugito nodded but was still worried about him before she rushed off towards the tower and her waiting team.

Naruto turned to Sasuke before walked over to him and helping him up. Sasuke wobbled before managing to regain control of his legs. "Can you move on your own." Sasuke nodded his head in confirmation. "Yeah, I just need a few moments." Naruto nodded before walking over to Sakura and picking her unconscious form up. "Alright let's get to the tower before anything else happens." Neji nodded at that as he walked up. "We'll go with you. We have both scrolls as well." Naruto nodded. "Thanks, I don't think any of us are back to a hundred percent yet. Now let's go, I need to get to the tower so I can perform a seal to counter the ones placed on us."

Neji's eyes widen in understand as he turned around. "Lee, Tenten. Let's go so we can rest for the next couple of days." With that said Naruto, Sasuke and Neji bounded off with Lee and Tenten not to far behind, leaving team ten behind. "Oh sure. We don't need help. Just leave us behind!" yelled Shikamaru. Normally he would say it was troublesome, but at the moment he was pissed.

From nearby, Kabuto narrowed his eyes. He wouldn't be able to gather information on how they were dealing with the seals before he got them out.

------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Naruto had placed Fuja Hoin on Sakura and had Sasuke copy it with his Sharingan before doing it to him. Once Sasuke woke, he was able to use it to seal Naruto oni juin so an event like the one in the forest wouldn't happen again. When Rikimaru heard they were branded with the oni juin he was eerily quite about it and told them not to give into it while he rubbed his shoulder.

It was the final day and all the teams that passed were standing in front of the Hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Ibiki and other various shinobi that were the examiners. Sarutobi spoke up. "Congratulations on all those who have passed this last test. You deserve it as this is the most gennins that have made it past the second round of our Chunin Exam. As such there is to many to continue to the next round of the exams. In order to..."

"Hokage-sama, if I may." Sarutobi turned to the one that interrupted him to see Gekkou Hayate and nodded in agreement. "Yes it would be better, you are the next examiner after all." Hayate nodded and stepped forward. "As Hokage-sama was saying. There are to many of you to proceed to the next round. Therefore we must have a preliminary round to lessen the candidates. Even if you are eliminated here, you can still become a chunin if you so the credentials. Now if anyone like to quit, please do so now. Your teammates will not be forced to if you do." Kabuto raised his hand. "I forfeit, I barely have any chakra left to fight." Hayate nodded and went through some papers before speaking. "Yakushi Kabuto. You may go." Kabuto nodded and started to walk off but nodded to the Sound Jounin on the balcony above.

After a few more moments, no one else quit so Hayate spoke again. "If this is all that remains, one of you will get a free pass to the finals. Now, Hatake would be so kind." Kakashi looked up from his book before taping on his COM link. "Start the damn board so I can get out of here." The monitor above the statue of the Tora seal began to flash through names quickly before slowing down and landing on two.

Tsuchi Kin vs. Haruno Sakura

Sakura grinned as she heard she was first and could show everyone how she improved while Kin paled at the though of fighting first due to her arm still being badly injured from Tenten's arrow. She could use it, but it would hurt beyond belief to do so. "Will everyone else move up the balconies so the Prelims can begin." The rest of the gennins and the examiners walked up the stairs leaving only Hayate, Sakura and Kin on the floor. Taking a look at the two girls before backing up a few steps and looking up towards the Konoha jounin. "12-1 for Kin and even for Sakura." Sakura scowled at that.

"I'll take that bet! 1000 ryo on Sakura!" six simultaneous yells were heard from Rikimaru, Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, Sasuke and oddly enough the Oto Jounin. The sound team looked oddly at Orochimaru in disguise who whispered back. "She's a miniature Tsunade in the making. Her punch broke my jaw." Kakashi looked up at them and figured he could get easy money. "I'll match that bet, but for Kin." They smirked as they turned back to the arena. "Alright, betting closed. First Match, Kin vs. Sakura, Hajime!"

Sakura smirked reared back her fist before punching the ground. The entire room shock from the force as a crater opened it's way to the stunned Kin. Everyone besides Tsunade looked shocked at this. Rikimaru turned towards her. "Please tell me you didn't." She only smiled at him making all the blood drain from his face. Kakashi paled as well as he saw this. "I take back my bet." Tsunade scoffed at him. "To late for that now. Your money is ours."

Back down at the arena, Kin recovered from her shock and jumped out of the way and threw a few senbon at her with bells attacked to them. Sakura easily saw the strings attached to them and activated her Shosen Jutsu to cut the strings as she ran towards Kin with speeds that surprised everyone but her teammates and Tsunade and Orochimaru. Unable to dodge, Kin took the front of her punch and rocketed towards the wall and collided with it, making a large crater as she hit. When the dust cleared, Kin was in the crater with swirly eyes. Hayate shrugged as he knew she wasn't moving, hell he wasn't sure if he could move after a hit like that. "Shousha, Sakura."

Sakura turned around to the stunned Konoha gennin before placing her hands her hips and giving a shit eating grin before she jumped up on the balcony while Kakashi was dishing out money. Over on the other side, Gaara was in a daze from Shukaku's ranting. **"Pup! Take her! Take her now! She's perfect!"** Gaara shook his head trying to get the pink hair girl out of his mind and to stop Shukaku's ranting. Baki looked scared when he saw this. "Don't tell me..."

"No. She just wants me to 'take' the Sakura girl that just won. Baki, what does 'take' me?" Baki, Kankuro and Temari paled as they took a step back from an angering Gaara as they weren't answering him. While the sand team was about to die from a pissed and slightly aroused Gaara, which is a deadly combo, the screen started flashing once more before it landed on two names.

Aburame Shino vs. Akado Yoroi

Shino silently walked down to the floor while Yoroi jumped down ready to fight the silent bug user. Hayate had a thoughtful look on his face before he came up with the odds. "20-1 on Shino. Not a chance in hell for Yoroi." Tsunade was looking around for anyone that wanted to take the bet, bad sadly no one did. "Hey! Why doesn't anyone want to bet?" Orochimaru in his disguise spoke up for everyone else in the room. "Because no one wants to bet against a sure thing. It's like betting against you against a fight versus Jiraiya after you caught him peeping at you." Jiraiya flinched at the memory as he remember having to go into Sage Mode just to survive the affair.

Tsunade sighed but found another thing to bed on. "I wager 2000 ryo that the fight will be within five seconds of the last one". Kakashi and Asuma shrugged and matched her bet. Hayate nodded before turning towards the combatants as he set his watch. "Second match, Shino vs. Yoroi, Hajime!"

Yoroi smirked and activated his version of the Chakra Kyuin Jutsu and charged a passive Shino. When he reached Shino wrapped him in a bear hug while placing his hands on his chest. Yoroi smirked. "It's over for you. Your chakra will be mine soon. This is my Chakra Kyuin Jutsu. It drains chakra from you and gives it to me. Can you feel it leaving you... What the fuck!" Shino exploded in thousands of kikai bugs and covered Yoroi and started to drain his chakra from him. "It makes no logical sense to tell me what your jutsu does. It allows me to find ways to counter it or use it against you. Now surrender our be drained of chakra yourself."

Yoroi struggled to move towards Shino but was drained of all his chakra before he took three steps. Hayate sighed as he looked at his watch. "Second fastest fight in the history of Konoha's chunin exams. Three seconds slower than Sakura's and Kin's fight. Shousha Shino." Tsunade shouted in joy as many people that knew Tsunade in the room had their jaws on the floor and were thinking one thing. _'The apocalypse is coming. Tsunade won two straight bets.'_ Ignoring everyone stunned face and Orochimaru's smiling in his disguise, she took the money from Kakashi and Asuma and started to hug it. Shaking the feeling of impending doom off, everyone turned to the board which was already stopped on two names.

??? Tenten vs. Onbinaisu Haku

Everyone sweat dropped at the question marks where Tenten's last name should have been. Naruto was the first to speak up for everyone. "Um... What the hell Tenten. Do you even have a last name?" Tenten shrugged not knowing herself before jumping off in the arena to see Haku ice shushin in front of her. Hayate looked at the two opponents before shrugging his shoulders. "2-1 on Haku, 11/2-1 on Tenten." Tsunade jumped on this like a bottle of Sake. "6000 ryo on Haku!" Tenten looked down in depression as he own idol had betted against her before her eyes became filled with fire to prove her wrong. This time Gai stepped up to the plate. "I'll take that bet Tsunade-sama. Tenten youthful flames burn to brightly to be frozen!"

Hayate sweat dropped at Gai's exuberant and it grew larger when he saw what Gai referred to as the flames of youth burning in Tenten's eyes as she glared at Haku. He looked up to see both Lee and Gai starting to make there outrages claims and quickly started to match so everyone had something to distract them away from the horrible power of the sunset. "Third match, Tenten vs. Haku, Hajime!"

Tenten didn't waste any time and pulled out a Naruto's old wakizashi and rushed her. Naruto looked down to his side to find it gone and gritted his teeth before looking back at the fight. Haku used her superior speed and easily dodged Tenten's sloppy swing and kneed her in the stomach before sending a palm strike to her nose. Tenten stumbled back ad put her sword in defense as Haku created a sword of ice and slashed downward at her. Haku kept up her assault forcing Tenten on the defense to the surprise of everyone that knew her besides Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

Neji was the first to speak. "How is she forcing Tenten on the defense in a sword fight! That shouldn't be possible." Sasuke shook his head. "She was trained by Momochi Zabuza, one of the _Kiri no Shichinin Shu_, so he most likely taught her how to use a sword, among other things." The rest of the rookie twelve looked shocked to here that and turned back to the fight to see Tenten finally getting the upper hand on the fight.

Tenten kicked Haku in the stomach to gain so distance as she pulled out two scrolls as she put her sword away realizing that her opponent had her beat in that area. She opened them and wiped her blood on them before looking at a charging Haku. "Let's she you stop this. _Soshoryu_!" She jumped into the air and two flashing dragons followed her scrolls. Haku stopped instantly as she saw this and in two large plums of smoke... thousands of weapons of different sorts were in the air. Her eyes widen as she saw them being thrown at her by a crazed Tenten as she laughed maliciously. Using her Aisusenshi bloodline to create a thick ice mirror in front of her to block the Tenten's weapons... and a kitchen sink.

Haku's ice mirror continued to hold as Tenten ran out of weapons when she landed, but her smirk was still plastered on her face. "I'm not done yet!" Much to Haku's surprise and horror each weapon was connected to a chakra sting, that lead to Tenten's fingers. Pulling her hands back, all the weapons flew towards Haku who went inside her ice mirror to dodge the hundreds of pointies heading in her direction. They collided with the mirror and harmlessly bounced off, leaving a shocked Tenten. Looking at the stunned girl, Haku exited her mirror and smiled at Tenten. "That was a powerful move. If I had been anyone else, it would have succeed. But this ends now. _Makyo Hyo Sho!_"

Sasuke paled as he heard the name of the attack. "This fight is over. Both Sakura and I failed to even harm her while she used this jutsu." Sakura nodded her head in agreement as Rikimaru added more. "Plus it took me a whole five minutes to beat her the first time she used that on me. Truthfully, she is as skilled as a jounin. I have no clue why she was made a gennin by Sandaime-ojij." Everyone looked surprised as they heard what he said and turned back to the fight to see Tenten surrounded by ice mirrors.

Looking down at her, Haku spoke to Tenten. "I will only give you one chance, surrender. You cannot win." Tenten huffed as she pulled out another scroll and pulled out more kunais, shurikens, senbon and other throwing weapons. "Not a chance. You're just bluffing." Haku shook her head before she rushed mirror to mirror while sending a horde of senbons at the unsuspecting weapons mistress. Tenten could do nothing other than attempt to dodge the senbon only to have more pierce her flesh. Unlike her fight against Sasuke and Sakura she continued moving a throwing more senbon so that Tenten didn't have a chance to retaliate. Haku noticed that she was leaving her neck exposed when she blocked took the opportunity and launched three senbon at her pressure points.

They hit their target as Tenten slumped to the ground in a death like state. Everyone looked shocked at this, except Gaara as Shukaku was wishing for more blood to be spilt. Haku shook her head. "She's alive, just in a near death state." Hayate could only nod as he called the match. "Shousha, Haku." Tsunade jumped up in joy and ran over to Gai who paid her in shock. Both Sarutobi and Jiraiya were beginning to get worried about Tsunade winning. The only times it happen when something bad was about to happen or someone close to her was about to die and they were hoping it was the first. They turned back to the board to see two more names on the screen.

Akimichi Chouji vs. Abumi Zaku

Tsunade jumped on a bet before Hayate could come up with the odds. "I bet 12000 ryo that this fight will end in a draw!" Shizune sighed at her master, but couldn't complain at the moment as she was winning. Orochimaru was thinking about this for a moment, he normally would jump the chance to bet against Tsunade but seeing her win three in a row was kind of shocking. Believing it would last, he spoke. "I'll take that bet, but Zaku will win." Asuma nodded with him. "I will too, but Chouji will win this fight." Tsunade smirked at them as if she knew what was going to happen. Hayate sighed as he looked at both the gennin before speaking. "Forth match, Chouji vs. Zaku, Hajime!"

Chouji quickly started out the fight by covering his body with two wires with many kunai on them and then using his favorite jutsu. _"Baiki no Jutsu!"_ Chouji body expanded and became twice as large making Zaku laugh at him. "Hah, using your size over me fat boy." At this everyone in the roomed winced while Orochimaru started banging his head into the wall. Calling an Akimichi fat is a quick way to die. Chouji face turned red. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT BONEZ!" Orochimaru instantly perked up at that. Even he didn't call Zaku that and the last person who did ended up being permanently bed ridden.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FAT BOY! YOUR GOING DOWN!"

"BRING IT ON BONEZ!"

_"NIKUDAN HARI SENSHA!"_

_"ZANKUHA!"_

Chouji's rolling body met the powerful pressure blast from Zaku's air holes resulting in stalling the rolling mass. Zaku jumped out of the way to keep from becoming a wholly pancake and pointed his hands in Chouji's direction. _"Zankuha!"_ The air blast caught Chouji and increased his speed making Zaku's eyes widen as the rolling ball of flesh came at him. He jumped out of the way again only to see Chouji rolling towards him with an even greater speed than before. Thinking quickly to keep from being flattened and killed by the tub of lard, he puts his hands in front of him as Chouji was nearly upon him.

_"Zankukyokuha!"_

Chouji was blasted up into the air and slammed against the roof, knocking him out. When the air blast died down, he fell quickly making Zaku's eyes widen as he tried to get out of the way, but failed to do so when Chouji landed on top of him creating a massive crater. Everyone winced as they knew that most of been painful. Hayate walked over and pushed the unconscious Chouji of Zaku to see he was flattened anime style and wasn't getting up any time soon. Hayate shrugged. "Due to technicality this fight is a double knockout... meaning Tsunade wins again." Tsunade jumped up and down in glee as she heard this and both Asuma and the disguised Orochimaru had their jaws on the floor.

Once they gave Tsunade her money, the board started flashing through names once more and landed on...

Sabaku no Gaara vs. Nara Shikamaru

Shikamaru looked and shook his head. "From what team eight told me about this guy, I surrender."

Hayate nodded as he knew that Gaara was a jinchuuriki because Suna didn't care if it was a secret. "Shousha, Gaara." Gaara growled from where he stood, he really wanted to kill something now, maybe torturing Kankuro after the exams were over. He smirked at that thought before looking up at the board to read the next names.

Uchiha Sasuke vs. Hyuuga Neji

The rookie twelve and their sensei's held their breath as they read this. Two of the best of the group would have to fight each other. Both Sasuke and Neji smirked at each other before jumping down to the arena. Hayate looked at both with a semi-excited look on his face, as this was the fight the public wanted to see for the final battle of the finals, to bad they didn't get to. "Both odds are even." Tsunade pulled out a coin before flipping it. She looked at what it was and shrugged. "36000 ryo on the Uchiha-gaki." Once again, Gai came to the rescue of his student. "I cannot allow my teams honor to be tarnished by not taking up this bet!" Asuma, Kurenai and Anko nodded their heads as they agree with Gai and placed their money in the pot as well.

Hayate shook his head at Gai's antics. "The Ultimate Battle. Prodigy versus Prodigy. Uchiha versus Hyuuga. Mono e mono. Ninjutsu master versus Taijutsu master. Uchiha Sasuke vs. Hyuuga Neji, HAJIME!"

Both just stood still and Sasuke spoke first. "Well, finally we'll be able to tell who the stronger of us." Neji just smirked as he slid into the Jyuken stance and activated his Byukugan as Sasuke slid into Yougekikiken and activated his fully mature Sharingan, surprising many in the room. Neji rushed at Sasuke and threw a palm strike only for it to be paired with ease. He followed with another strike but was parried once more. He continued to increase the speed of his strikes, but Sasuke continued to parry them with ease.

Growling in frustration, Neji jumped back and threw a few shuriken towards Sasuke. Ducking underneath them, he noticed Neji was waiting for him to come at him. Not falling for that, Sasuke formed the Tora seal and breathed deeply before exhaling a barrage of miniature fireballs at Neji. Neji cursed and ducked rolled out of the way, not wanting to waste his best move in his arsenal for something like that and charged Sasuke once more. Smirking as he had him were he wanted him, Sasuke back flipped a few times and pulled his double edged scythe before throwing it at Neji. Surprised by this move, Neji stopped and ducked underneath it, only to noticed the thin string attacked it being pulled on.

Neji cursed and rolled to the side as the scythe came back and sliced the ground were Neji had been. Sasuke caught his scythe and threw it at Neji once more. The Hyuuga jumped out of it's way this time and rushed towards Sasuke, only for him to kawarimi with his scythe, surprising the Hyuuga prodigy once more. Neji pulled out a kunai and severed the string, but got a shallow cut from the scythe blade for his trouble. Neji turned around to see Sasuke finish a hand full of seals. _"Katon: Karyu Endan!"_ Neji pale when he heard that and saw a giant fire dragon heading for him, but grinned when he saw Sasuke panting after using it.

As the dragon got nearer, Neji smirk became visible to everyone as the dragon started being torn in town and he started spinning rapidly and was surrounded by a blue vortex. Hinata stood in aw as Naruto smirked. "So he's finally got it. It's not perfect, but he has it down."Hinata's eyes widen when she heard this. "You knew he learned it!" Naruto shook his head. "No, he has been teaching it to himself for the past year and half. It was inevitable that he would be able to use it sooner or later. Now watch, this fight isn't over yet. Sasuke can only use Karyu Endan once a day since it takes around sixty percent of his chakra to use."

Everyone turned back to the arena to see Neji race towards a worn out Sasuke. He gritted his teeth and tried to jump out of the way, only to find Neji upon him. Sasuke cursed as he started parrying the blows he could, but was still being hit by a Neji's palm thrust. He gritted his teeth as he felt some of his tenketsu being shut off before weaving around a jyuken strike and did a one handed hand seal and breathed in deeply to the horror of Neji. Several small fireballs flew out of his mouth and impacted Neji forcing him back once more. Seeing this as his chance, Sasuke began to form an incomplete Rasengan in his hand, surprising everyone besides the ones who knew about and rushing Neji.

Seeing the ball of misshapen spiraling chakra in Sasuke's hands and cursed as he started pushing chakra through each of his points and it started to spiral around him as he used the Kaiten once more as Sasuke rammed the incomplete Rasengan into it. The Kaiten and the Rasengan battled for dominance as the ground below them started to break from the chakra being put out from the two. Sasuke gritted his teeth and pushed more chakra into the spiraling ball. But something happened that surprised him, the Rasengan became stable and started to drill into the Kaiten, much to the despair of Neji. Right as it was about to hit, a large explosion occurred spreading dust and debris around the arena.

Everyone looked towards where they last saw the two gennins as the dust cloud began to dissipate. Once it did, both Sasuke and Neji were on all fours, trying to pick themselves up. The first one to his feet was Neji. He smirked as he saw Sasuke fall back down but lost control of his footing and fell to the ground, out like a light. Sasuke got back on all fours and pushed himself up onto his knees before standing, even if it was wobbly. Hayate checked the two over before calling the fight. "Shousha, Sasuke." Everyone couldn't help but be impressed by the battle as both Gai and Rikimaru shushined down to the arena an picked up their students and put them on the wall, next to each other. Tsunade grabbed the pot and took the money out and started to hug it as the screen flashed through the remanding names.

Nii Yugito vs. Hyuuga Hinata

Yugito smirked from where she stood and stretched her back before looking at Naruto, who gave her a smirk and a nod before jumping down to the arena. Hinata saw this and a fire burned inside of her that made her want to pummel the girl. She jumped down to the arena and glared coldly at Yugito, surprising a lot of people since she was dubbed one of the kindest people on the planet by almost everyone that met her. Tsunade smirked as she saw Hinata's face and with her winning streak going. "144,000 ryo on Hinata! Any takers!" Naruto rolled his eyes at her. "I'll take it." Sasuke looked over at him oddly. "Naruto, you don't have that kind of money as we can't access the vault yet." Naruto looked over at Sasuke with a smirk on his face. "If you pitch in you get half."

"I'm in." Naruto smirked and turned to Tsunade. "So we have a deal." Tsunade nodded as they looked back down at the ground. "Okay... 20,000 ryo Naruto wins this bet." Rikimaru said trying not to laugh. Kakashi thinks about it for a moment and accepts. "I'll take it. Tsunade hasn't been wrong yet, which is very frightening." Hayate nodded as well. "I'll take it to. Now you two ready. Good, Yugito vs. Hinata, Hajime!"

Hinata was down crest when she heard Naruto bet against her and was unprepared for the speed that Yugito was using. She was upon her in an instant and started furiously attacking her. Surprised by this, Hinata activated her Byukugan and started pairing Yugito's blows before she could do any more damage. Seeing no time to counter attack her at the rate she was attacking, Hinata ducked and rolled under her and struck Yugito's right knee with a jyuken strike.

Yugito grimaced in pain but turned around and kicked Hinata before going through a few hand seals. _"Raiton: __Raitingu Bakuha!"_ A ball of lighting shot out of her palms and towards the stunned Hyuuga heiress. Thinking quickly, she rolled to avoid the blast on to see Yugito finishing another set of seals. _Suiton: Bakufu no jutsu!"_ The water were the ice mirrors were once were started to spiral before it rushed and hit Hinata. Since the electric ball was still nearby, it conducted some of it's electricity making the attack stronger than normal. Hinata fell on her knees and panted from the electrical surge still going through her body but managed to stand up again.

She gritted her teeth and rushed at Yugito who easily parried and weaved around her slowed strikes. Yugito seeing Hinata tiring decided to end the fight. Kicking her in the stomach, Yugito flipped in the air and did a cross seal as that made both Sasuke's and the recently awaken Neji's eyes widen. _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_ Four Yugito appear on the ground and kicked Hinata into the air, towards the airborne Yugito. Hinata's eyes widen as she brought her hands in front of her to defend herself. But she didn't expect Yugito to grab her and throw her to the ground. She crashed into the floor and looked up to see Yugito coming down on her giving her no time to dodge. As she landed, Yugito stomped the heiresses stomach making Hinata's eyes widen in pain as a sickening crack was heard before she passed out.

Hayate checked her and nodded his head. "Shousha, Yugito." Tsunade's jaw dropped as both Naruto and Sasuke grinned at her and extended their hands. Pulling back her tears, Tsunade split the money up and handed it to the two gennin as the board started up again and landed on two names.

Uchiha-Hyuuga Naruto vs. Tsurigi Misumi

Naruto sighed before pocketing his money and shushined down to the floor. _'Damn. I really wanted to fight Kiba just to take that mutt down a notch.'_ Misumi walked down the stairs calmly and stood in front of Naruto. Hayate looking at the two and sighed. "Since Tsunade has no more money, there is no point to be placing any bets so Naruto vs. Misumi, Hajime!"

Misumi rushed towards the stoic Naruto and quickly wrapped him in a bear hug like his partner did Shino, but his body began to soften and started to stretch and wrap around Naruto quickly. Naruto didn't even looked worried at this. Misumi smirked at him. "Aw, is the little boy afraid. Then surrender and I won't kill you." Naruto began to chuckle at him before it turned into a full blown laughter at the stretch arm strong like man. Misumi sneered at him. "Your in no place to laugh so I'll kill you know." Right as he was about to snap Naruto's neck, he said one word.

"Boom."

A explosion rocked the center arena and blowing up dirt and debris into a cloud. Suddenly Naruto jumped from the ground, creating a whole were he had been, surprising everyone there besides the ones who knew him best. The dust cloud cleared and a battered Misumi was standing in the middle of a crater to the surprise of Naruto as he expected him to be knocked out. Misumi started slowly walking slowly over to Naruto who just raised and eyebrow at him before shushing behind Misumi and chopping the back of his neck, knocking him out. Hayate blinked at the fate and shrugged his shoulders, not expecting the result to be any other way. "Shousha, Naruto." Naruto shushined back up the balcony as the medic team took Misumi out of the room. The board came to life once more and flashed two more names.

Sabaku no Temari vs. Yamanaka Ino

Temari huffed as she heard that. "Great, I get to fight against this weakling. What luck." Ino seethed as she heard that and jumped down to the arena while Temari pulled out her fan and glided down on it to Ino's surprise. Temari jumped off and gripped her fan, ready for to start. Hayate backed away to keep out of the firing lane. "Temari vs. Ino, Hajime!"

_"Kamaitachi no jutsu!"_ Temari swung her fan and a whirlwind raced towards and unsuspecting Ino. Seeing Naruto use wind jutsus before, she managed to roll out of the way and rush towards Temari who swung her fan at Ino once more. Ino rolled out of the way again and mentally cursed that she didn't learn anything other than the basic academy jutsu and the _Shintenshin_. She continued her descent at Temari, who decided to wait until she was too close to dodge. Seeing this, Ino pulled out a kunai and threw it at Temari. She moved her head to the right as the kunai passed by her harmlessly. Ino was nearly upon her when she quickly swung her fan, to the surprise of Ino.

_"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"_

Ino was caught by the whirlwind this time and was flung into the wall harshly. Ino pried herself from the wall only to be hit by another whirlwind and slammed back into the wall. Ino crumpled to the floor from exhaustion as Hayate called the match. "Shousha, Temari." Temari rolled her eyes at the unconscious girl. "That was pathetic. I've gotten more challenges from boys asking me out on dates." Temari jumped on her fan and glided beside Kankuro as Gaara was looking ravenously at the screen, wishing he could go again.

Yami Hiboruto vs. Rock Lee

"Yosh! It my time to fight!" Lee yelled at the top of his lungs as Hiboruto jumped off the balcony and awaited Lee. Gai stopped Lee before he jumped down. "Lee, give it the best you got! Gai said in his nice guy pose. "Yosh! If I don't win I'll..." Hayate decided to intervene at this moment. "If you don't get down here I'm disqualifying you!" Too bad it didn't work.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"By disqualification, Shousha..." In an instant Lee was at the floor held down by a few snakes. "Now get this fight on the road already!" Naruto yelled as he pinned Gai to the wall with _Sen'eijashu_ as Anko pulled out a kunai and held it a Gai's manhood. Gai only nodded as he was pinned to the wall hoping Anko wouldn't do anything rash...

Hayate tried not to laugh before turning back to the gennin. "Tenth match, Hiboruto vs. Lee, Hajime!

Both took off at the other with impressive speed and started to exchange punches, elbows, knees and kicks. Lee was surprised by Hiboruto skill in Taijutsu and was actually on the defensive as he blocked his spin kick to his gut only to an elbow to his face. Quickly recovering Lee counter with a right hook with he easily blocked. Using Lee's momentum against him, Hiboruto quickly elbowed the palm thrusted Lee in the chest followed by a quick spin kick. Surprised by his speed and agility again, Lee couldn't block and fell to the ground. Using gravity to his advantage, he flipped a few times to put some distance between him and Hiboruto.

Gai who was let go with only a warning saw this and called down to Lee. "Lee! Take them off!" Neji paled at the prospect and shook his head. _'Why did they use me for his Omote Renge training. Couldn't they have just used a training dummy. Or Naruto for that matter. He heals so much faster than I do!'_ Lee looked surprised at his sensei. "But Gai-sensei you..." Hiboruto wasn't going to let whatever the hell they were talking about happen so he continued his assault on Lee. Seeing he had no choice in the matter, Lee back flipped a few times then jumped on top of the Tora seal statue and started to take off his weights. Hiboruto, not wanting to lose his advantage, rushed up the statue and dodged the orange leg warmer, only to see it crash into the ground and make a large crater and dust cloud on impact with the ground.

Rikimaru and Kakashi sweat dropped as they saw this and turned to Gai before saying the same thing. "Gai, you went overboard... AGAIN!" Gai didn't pay any attention to them as he continued to watch the fight. Hiboruto's eyes widen to the size of saucers as he saw this. "Oh shit!" He was punched in the face and flew to the ground. He recovered in mid-air and landed on his feet only to get a foot to his face. Blood shot out of his nose as it broke and he fell back but turned in mid-air once more and landed on his feet. He ducked under Lee's airborne punch and grabbed his leg before spinning him like a discus before throwing him into the Tora statue.

Seeing Lee dazed by the hit, Hiboruto started going through some hand seals and breathed in deeply. _"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"_ He breathed out a large fireball towards Lee. Recovering just in time, Lee managed to duck under the fireball but got his hair and back singed. Using Lee's immobility at the second to his advantage and was on him in a instant. He pulled out an explosive tag and stuck it on Lee's face before he was kicked in the side. Lee grabbed the tag and pulled it off his face and threw it, but it activated soon as it left his had. Lee screamed in agony as he clutched his face in pain as the explosion didn't come from the tag, but on his face.

"Genjutsu does wonders. Especially against people that can't sense it. You lose since you will never be able to see again. But you should be thanking me. I normally would have made it stronger so that your head would have exploded." Everyone other than Gaara went cold as they heard this and Lee's disfigured face. Shizune jumped down as Tsunade went into shock at what she saw. Naruto, Sasuke ,Neji jumped down as well and ran towards Lee in fear of their friend. Shizune was stunned at the damage see saw as the medical team came and placed him on a stretcher. Once they got closer, Neji and Sasuke held in the vomit that in their throats while Naruto went numb as they saw the extent of Lee's face. Gai was beside them in an instant and pushed them out of the way so they couldn't stare any further at it.

The medics nin with Shizune shushined to the nearest room so they could try and save Lee's shinobi career, even if it was doubtful. Hiboruto laughed as he saw this making four set of eyes glare at him harshly. "Why do you care about him? He was useless since he couldn't use chakra so I did him a favor." Gai wanted to charge him so badly and beat the shit out of him, but he was being held down by a combined effort of Anko, Asuma, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kurenai, Rikimaru, Sarutobi and Tsunade.

Naruto looked down at Lee's blood placing his finger tips in it before balling his hand into a face and looking at Hiboruto with dark violet eyes as he held the fist at him. "If we fight in this tournament, I WILL kill you for what you've done." Naruto spoke in a cold tone that made everyone except Hiboruto shiver in fear. "I hope so to demon, then I will be able to avenge my family." With that he walked back up the stairs with the other teams without giving them a second glance. The board started again and landed on two names.

Inuzaku Kiba vs. Kinta Dosu

Kiba just shook his head. "After what I just saw, I don't want to fight right now. I forfeit." Hayate could only nodded. "Shousha Dosu. The preliminaries are now over, if the finalist would make their way down here." The dog pile on Gai started to disperse and Kakashi shushined off with Gai knowing he was going to need to let off some steam, he was just hoping that he could survive his rampage. Sarutobi shook his head as he stood in front of the remaining eleven. "Congratulations on all who passed. Now we can move on to the final exam. Anko here will come around and you will take a sheet of paper out of the box to see who you will be fight in the next round. Once you get your paper announce your number." He nodded towards Anko and she went to the gennins, but glared harshly at a smirking Hiboruto.

"10." Yugito

"2." Naruto

"7." Sasuke

"3." Sakura

"6." Haku

"8." Dosu

"4." Temari

"9." Gaara

"11." Kankuro

"1." Hiboruto

Ibiki wrote the names on the board and the matches turned out...

Yami Hiboruto vs. Uchiha-Hyuuga Naruto

Haruno Sakura vs. Sabaku no Temari

Winner of Sakura/Temari vs. Aburame Shino

Onbinaisu Haku vs. Uchiha Sasuke

Winner of Haku/Sasuke vs. Kinta Dosu

Sabaku no Gaara vs. Nii Yugito

Winner of Gaara/Yugito vs. Sabaku no Kankuro

Naruto smirked evilly as he saw the first match. _'Hang in there Lee, justice will be served.' _Kankuro raised his hand as he read the board. Sarutobi looked over at him. "Can I forfeit right now? I really don't look forward to being crushed and mauled in my next fight." Sandaime nodded to Ibiki, who crossed Kankuro's name off the list. Sarutobi looked over at the potential chunin before speaking. "You will have one month to prepare for the finals. The reason being is that almost everyone here now knows your skills or lack of skills in certain areas. This time you should use to train for not only your opponent, but everyone else that is participating in this tournament. If you have no more questions you may leave."

Naruto sighed and started to head of only to see Rikimaru call him, Sasuke and Sakura over. Rikimaru looked over at his team. "I want you to come to our regular training grounds tomorrow at our regular time. Your tutors will be there." All three were surprised at this and Sakura spoke up. "Tutors? I can understand Sasuke and I cause I was pretty sure you'd be training Naruto for the finals." Rikimaru shook his head at her. "I base my training on teamwork, so taking one of you that hasn't been promoted to chunin or is the only one that isn't is the only why I'll give one on one training without planning on doing the same for the others. Besides I'll be gone half of the time during the next month anyways."

The three nodded and were about to leave when Rikimaru spoke. "Oh, Sasuke. You can be three hours late. Your sensei for this month has a habit of being chronically tardy."

------------------------------------------------

Read and Review

Translations(Correct me if I'm wrong)

Zankuha - Decapitating Air Waves

Dainamikku-Entori - Dynamic Entry

Kage Mane - Shadow Bind

Omote Renge - Primary/Front Lotus

Hakke Rokujuyon Sho - Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms

Chi - Earth

Ten1 - Heaven

oni juin - Cursed Seal

Gogyo Fuin - Five Elements Seal

Gogyo Kaiin - Five Elements Unseal

Fuja Hoin - Evil Sealing Method

Hajime - Begin/Start

Shoshen Jutsu - Mystical Palm

Shousha - Winner

'take' - screw/fuck/have sex with/any other combination of words that mean that(Gaara "... I rather kill people.")

Chakra Kyuin Jutsu - Chakra Absorption

Soshoryu - Rising Twin Dragons(I think)

Yougekikiken - Interceptor Fist

Shintenshin - Mind Body Control


	9. Training is not fun

A/N: I was planning on updating Shattered Ice, but after a few things happened here in the real life made it harder to do. There is a lemon for this chapter so be warned. Anyways, without further a due, here is the next chapter.

Next Updated: Shattered Ice, A Helping Hand, Blood Naruto or the next chapter(most likely).

I Do Not Own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine

Naruto sighed as he looked over the railing at the water. His blood boiled every time he even thought of what happened to Lee and he barely could contain himself from flaring his chakra and releasing Hachibi's killer intent. Sakura easily noticed that Naruto was still think on what happen, probably due to him actually flaring his chakra slightly and had an unnatural killing intent coming off him. She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, completely ignoring his flinch as she smiled at him. "Naruto, I know that your thinking about what happen, but calmed. You will get your chance soon enough. But if you don't keep a level head you won't be able to do anything."

He looked at her and nodded knowing she was right. "I know, it just makes me so angry every time I think about it and... I feel partially responsible for what happened. If I didn't thrown him into the arena to keep him from hugging Gai and being disqualified, he would never have ended up like he is now." She nodded understanding the feeling as well and rubbed Naruto's back. "It's alright, I feel the same way. But you had no way on knowing that would happen, so don't kick yourself for it, just make sure to carry out your promise for him. And at least Lee is being looked after by Shizune-san as Tsunade is still slightly afraid of blood to help." He could nod as he already knew that as he, Neji, Sasuke and Tenten along with Gai were there for a good portion of the day after the prelims.

Seeing he was calmed down, Sakura was about to leave him alone when something entered her mind and turned back to Naruto. "Um, Naruto." He turned away from the water and looked at her. "What does jinchuuriki mean? I've looked it up but the only think I found on it say it meant power of human sacrifice and that really didn't help me figure out why you, Yugito and that Gaara guy called each other that." Naruto flinched at her question, but knew it would happen sooner or later. Sakura wasn't one to be left in the dark about something that concerned her teammates.

Sighing he looked at her. "I will tell you, but you have to make a promise." She nodded as she trusted Naruto. "I want you to promise not to judge or hate me until I'm finished." Sakura was a little surprised at hearing this making her think twice about actually wanted to know before responding to Naruto. "Naruto, I promise I won't. Besides, I don't think I could ever hate you know that we've gotten to know each other... well, for to long anyways." Naruto could only smile at her answer before sighing out loud.

"You know that Yugito holds a legendary demon in her gut, a bijuu, correct?" Sakura nodded as Yugito didn't keep it a secret, in fact at times she flaunted it around which she felt was pretty stupid. "Well, the reason she called Gaara a jinchuuriki was that he holds the one tail bijuu, Shukaku, Ichibi no Tanuki." Sakura eyes widen at that but nodded in understanding. "I think I understand now. A jinchuuriki is someone that holds back a demon of great power, right. So why are you called one..." Realization began to dawn on her as Naruto answered her unfinished question.

"It's because I hold back Hachibi no Hachimata, the very bijuu that nearly destroyed our village twelve years ago. She was sealed within me by our Yondaime to save our village and I'm hated with a holy passion just because they see me as the her, not for me." Sakura eyes widen in surprise as she heard this. Naruto grimaced maybe thinking telling her was a bad thing before he noticed Sakura hand on his shoulder. He looked over at her to see I sad smile on her face. "It makes sense now. I never understood why everyone including my parents looked at you with such hatred in there eyes, but now I do. I admit, if I didn't know you as I do now, I probably be just like one of them, but now that I do... I could never hate you. Even if you were a demon, your still to caring for it to really matter."

Naruto smiled a bit at her. "Thanks for understanding, Sakura." She nodded slightly and leaned against the railing besides him and unconsciously leaned up against him. "Don't mention it." They both looked back at the water for a few moments before they were called back. "Hey... did I miss something?" came from a slightly confused avenger as he looked at the two leaning there shoulders against each other. Both realized this and jumped away. "Nothing!" Sasuke just looked at this with more confusion before shrugging and standing between them. Naruto looked at Sasuke in confusion. "Hey, why are you hear so early. I thought Rikimaru-sensei told you that you didn't have to be here on time since your sensei wouldn't be."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, but this small annoying orange frog told me to come early for some reason." Naruto blinked and was about to turn back when Rikimaru's voice came from behind him. "It's because the super pervert wants you to sign the toad contract... just to make it fair with your teammates since they both have signed the snake and slug contracts." They turned around to see Rikimaru with the said pervert of legends next to him. Sasuke jaw dropped in shock. "I get to sign the toad contract... the same one the Yondaime used..."

Jiraiya nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I originally wanted for Naruto to sign it, but since he has signed the snake contract, there is no way for him to sign it. Both Gamabunta and Manda refuse to allow to have one summoner have signed there contract as they hate each other with a near holy passion. They will never worked together unless the circumstances are dire, but that doesn't meant there lower levels won't. Plus your sensei here wanted to at least make things some what even between you three." Sasuke still had his jaw on the ground but both Naruto and Sakura nodded in understanding.

Rikimaru sighed as he turned towards them. "Well, the senseis I got for you two will be here shortly... speak of the them." Suddenly in a blur of green and a swirl of leaves, Maito Gai and Tsunade were standing next him. Tsunade was the first to speak. "Sakura, let's go. I need you to get ready for your fight so I can win a lot of money... I mean to see you pound the sand girl into oblivion." She attempted to cover her track with an innocent smile making everyone there besides the still shocked Sasuke and Gai sweat drop. Sakura sighed and refrained from rubbing her temple in annoyance. "Tsunade-sensei..." She sighed and started to follow Tsunade as the walked of to find a clear training ground.

Naruto just looked at Gai before turning to Rikimaru before looking back again. "Sensei... why..."

"It's because after all this time, your taijutsu is still lacking if your not using the jyuken. Plus he's one of the few people that knows the speed technique I was planning on teaching you during this time period before I got this assignment. And I trust him to train you without trying to hinder your progress." Rikimaru explained. Naruto could only nod at him before turning to an unusually quite Gai. Naruto couldn't blame him after all he did just witness his prized student that was like a son to him just lose his ninja career. Gai only motion him to follow before blurring out of existence leaving a Naruto in his dust.

Sighing, Rikimaru turned to Naruto. "Go to training ground 31. He'll be there." Naruto nodded and was about to run off when he heard Jiraiya speak up. "Dammit Gaki! Stop gawking and sign the damn thing! I have things to do!" Both he and Rikimaru fell started laughing and headed off to go train or whatever it was that Riki was doing.

------------------------------------------------

Yugito sighed as she walked through town. She was bored as Kurenai had decided to train Haku for the finals and left her and Hiboruto to find someone to train them and also a little worried. She wasn't really worried about not having someone to train her as she could train herself but it helped to have someone around to tell her what she was doing wrong. It wasn't even that she was going up against another jinchuuriki as she was completely confident that she could defeat Gaara. She was worried about Naruto cause he was facing Hiboruto.

She knew very well how strong both were as she and Haku were forced to train with Hiboruto and knew how good he was. She couldn't hold her own against him without using Nibi's powers and that disturbed her. She knew that she could easily take on a chunin and win and even be able to beat some arrogant jounin in a straight fight, but he was something else. She knew Naruto was better than her a month ago, but she hadn't been sitting by and not growing stronger herself and knew she could hold her own with him now.

What made her worry even more was that she that he had some kind of grudge against Naruto due to Hachibi and after what Naruto said, she was sure it was going to be a fight to the death between the two. She sighed once more and looked around and noticed she was walking towards the training grounds. She shrugged and continued to walk forward until she was knocked over by the person of her thoughts.

Naruto looked up and noticed that he had knocked down Yugito and quickly helped her up. "Gomen, Yugito-chan. I didn't see you." She rose and eyebrow to the suffix but ignored it before shaking her head and dusting herself off. "It's all right." He nodded and was about to run off to catch up to Gai when Yugito's voice stopped him.

"Naruto."

He looked back at her and noticed that she had a look of worry on her face. This instantly had is mind going in many directions at once trying to figure out what was troubling her. Yugito refrained from twitching as she noticed the look on his face before sighing as it was helpless, Naruto was Naruto. "Naruto I want you to promise me something." From within their cages, both Hachibi and Nibi instantly perked up and began listening. He nodded as he looked at her with some confusion. "I want you to promise me that you want lose against him in the finals as I..."

Both Nibi and Hachibi were looking oddly pleased as they heard this and continued to listen. Naruto looked at her and with more confusion not understand what she meant as Yugito placed her hand on her hip and glared at Naruto. "As I haven't gotten my revenge for you beating me yet, so don't dare lose until I beat you. Got it!" She empathize her point by flicking his forehead. Both Nibi and Hachibi face faulted in their cells and start screaming in annoyance. Rubbing his head Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I don't plan on losing to the bastard anyways."

Yugito smirked at him. "Now go on get out of here, we both have to train." Naruto nodded and rushed towards the training grounds that Gai was probably on. She continued to smirk and headed towards the training grounds feeling a lot better. Nibi sighed and curled up into a ball while shaking her head. _**'I wish one you would come out and admit it. Then again both of you are to hard headed to be the first to do so...'**_

------------------------------------------------

A women with fiery red hair looked on at the two jinchuuriki with amusement written on her eyes as three reddish orange tails swirling wildly around her. "Hm. This might be easier than I thought. Three of my targets are in one area." She smirked at the thoughts as she watched the two separate, leaving the girl by herself. She wanted to pounce her so that she could get her second tail, but she sensed that she wasn't the only in the area. _'Dammit! The Akanami and the pervert are watching me! Those two are becoming an annoying pain in my ass.'_

She gritted her teeth as she knew now that she could easily take them on, but it would alert everyone to her presence and she couldn't have that till she got all three. _'Fine, I don't need them now anyways especially since I know where Sanbi is. I'll just go pay him a visit before coming back.'_ She smirked wildly at her thoughts before disappearing in a swirling vortex of fire.

------------------------------------------------

Sakura rolled out of the way of a giant bolder only to have to swerve around a fist that connect to the ground causing the earth to rumble from the hit. Jumping back, Sakura cursed out loud that she had to spar against Tsunade. She would rather willingly go up against an invasion of Iwa shinobi with no chakra than this. She jumped out of the way of a tree being thrown at her only to see another almost on her. Having no choice she pushed as much chakra as she could into her arm and released it from each tenketsu on impact as she punched it and shattered the tree into hundreds of pieces. She smirked at Tsunade for a brief moment before clutching her hand and start yelling curse at her as she gripped her hand in pain.

Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle at Sakura's reaction. "Now what have we learned." Sakura just glared at her with hatred in her eyes. "NOT TO SPAR WITH YOU!" Tsunade sweat dropped and couldn't help but give her partial credit it for that. "I was looking for it's better to dodge than to block, but close enough. Now heal your hand so we can continue." Sakura uninjured hand glowed blue and healed her hand and wrist before turning back to a smirking Tsunade standing in her face before pulling out a bottle of ink and a pen. She backed away in fright. "Um... Tsunade-sensei, don't look at me like that."

Ignoring Sakura's commit, she continued to grin. "Sakura, sit down and extend your so I can draw a few seals on your wrist and ankles." Being creped out by her grinning, she obeyed and sat down and Tsunade began to draw chain like marks with a kanji for ten on her wrist before moving to her ankles. Once she finished, she stood up and put the ink away. "Alright Sakura, I want you to stand up and send a eight percent of your chakra to each of these seals." She nodded and did as Tsunade said only to have her arms and legs grow heavy.

She looked up for Tsunade for answers to only see her grinning while holding a boulder in her hands. Sakura began to sweat bullets as Tsunade spoke. "Now then, to increase your speed and reaction time, your going to be dodging whatever I throw at you with ten pound weight seals on your limbs. Oh and don't use my super strength technique or I'll stop going easy on you." Sakura paled at the mere thought of this being easy on her and was beginning to believe she was in hell.

Sakura's screams of pain and agony could be heard from miles away.

------------------------------------------------

Naruto finally reached the training grounds to see Gai pounding the training dummies into the ground and could only hope that he didn't ask for a spar to determine his skills, otherwise he might be in the hospital during the entire month. He sighed as he jumped nearby him and stood watching Gai vent himself against the dummies. After a few moments, he finished off the dummies and turned towards Naruto.

"Alright, I only know what you can do from Rikimaru so I don't know much of your skills. He says you have moderate skills in taijutsu compared to your other areas, but I want to gage your skills myself in a light spar." Naruto paled hearing that as he looked at the holes in the ground that used to be training dummies. He gulped as he looked at Gai. "Um..."

Gai shook his head at Naruto. "Don't worry, I'll only be defending. And you can use all the ninjutsu you know as well." Naruto sighed in relief as he heard this before sliding into a comfortable stance with a dead serious look on his face. Gai slid into a basic academy stance and awaited Naruto to attack. The two just stood their waiting for a few moments before a leaf blew between the two.

Naruto sped towards Gai and jumped into the air as he reached him. Gai blocked the haymaker for his face and grabbed a hold of his left leg as he tried to follow up with a kick. Using his extreme flexibility, Naruto bent his spine and kicked the surprised taijutsu expert in the back of his head and let go in his surprise.

Feeling the grip from his leg be released, Naruto flipped and landed on the ground before charging him once more and attacked him with a flurry of punches. The taijutsu expert could have easily weaved through his punches, but he needed to see what he could do so therefore blocking was the best option. Getting frustrated at not being able to hit him, Naruto jumped back to get a quick breathe before placing his hands into a cross seal.

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

Ten clones poofed into existence and nodded at each other before pulling out a kunai and rushing towards Gai. He watched them as the neared him and threw their kunais at him. He easily weaved around them and rush towards a clone before jabbing him in the chin making it poof out of existence. He jumped back and watched the two Narutos punch each other before elbowing the clone behind him. The remaining Narutos threw more kunais towards him forcing him to jump into the air. Hearing poofs below him made him smile slightly as he more Naruto clones appear and threw shurikens towards him while doing a few hand seals.

_"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!"_

Each shuriken multiplied into dozens as they raced towards the taijutsu expert, forcing him to use a kawarimi to dodge them. Once he was on the ground again, two Narutos jumped towards him their arms held back before thrusting them at him.

_"__Sen'eijashu!"_

Gai jumped back and narrowly avoided the venomous snakes before they could sink their fangs into him or wrap around him. The two clones smirked as they switched with their snakes before glowing brightly. Gai's eyes widen before using another kawarimi to dodge the two explosions that destroyed the ground he was once standing at. He jumped up into the air to avoid the kunai being thrown at him from all around as even more Naruto's appeared. Once he was in the air, a few Naruto's began to go through some hand seals.

_"Futon: Daitoppa!"_

His eyes widen as all he could do was place his hands in front of his face for defense as the wind blast collided with him and sent him into the tree tops. He quickly recomposed himself and stood up before shaking his head. _'Rikimaru was right. Naruto is a master with Kage Bunshin and an excellent on the spot strategist. But why did he blast me over here, that doesn't make sense unless...'_

He turned around quickly to see two Naruto around the original poof out of existence as two swirling balls of chakra were in his hands. Gai's eyes widen instantly recognizing the technique as one of the Yondaime's originals and would have tried to jump out of the way when he noticed his legs wouldn't move. He looked down to see two small snakes biting his legs with two clones holding him down. He cursed as he tried to get his legs to move and out of the clones grasp.

With that small distraction, Naruto took his chance and charged him with both Rasengans in hand. As he reached the taijutsu expert, he suddenly grabbed both of his arms before bring his head down delivering a vicious head butt before he put and knee into Naruto's stomach and threw Naruto into a nearby tree, dispelling the Rasengans. He stomped on the two stunned clones before grabbing the clone from behind him and throwing him at the rising Naruto.

Unable to dodge his own clone, Naruto was pinned to the tree before his clone dispelled. He slowly started to get up as his chakra consumption was finally getting to him and the fact that his head was still reeling from Gai's head butt didn't help. _'I mean damn... how hard can his head be... it felt like I was just head butted by a mountain.' _Once he was up, he started to walk on to stumble as he couldn't see straight. Lucky for him, Gai spoke.

"That's enough. I've seen what you need to improve on my youthful friend!" If Naruto could see straight, he would have sweat dropped at the sight of a brightly smiling Gai giving him the good guy pose. He mentally sighed knowing he was just trying to act like himself to cover up the sadness he was feeling. Not that he could say anything, he did the same everyday so he just nodded.

After a few minutes of recovering, Gai spoke up once again. "Now as your sensei was saying, you need to work on your taijutsu. Compared to your ninjutsu it was for lack of better words, dismal. But before that my youthful friend, you have to get a little bit faster as a lot of your ninjutsu revolves around close range combat. If you were just a little faster, you would have caught me a few times. So I'm going to teach you the weight seal to increase your speed."

Naruto nodded as Gai pulled out a blank scroll as he gave him a bottle of ink and a pen and Gai drew a seal similar to the one Sakura was wearing at the moment. He left part of it blank which confused him. "Um... Gai-sensei, why did you leave that part blank?"

"Because that's we're you put the kanji for how much weight you want." Naruto nodded in understanding as he studied the seal for a moment before drawing it a few times to get the hang of it. As he was about to do it to himself, Gai interrupted him. "I would recommend that you start with fifteen or twenty pounds each limb otherwise it will just rip your muscles to pieces before you could get used to them. I know your tenant would heal the damage, but your muscles would never get used to the weight therefore making them useless."

Nodding in understanding, Naruto started to draw the seals on his wrist and ankles with fifteen in the middle before Gai started speaking again. "Now, I want you to put a little less than one percent of your chakra into the seals. That will be the amount needed to activate and deactivate the seals." Naruto nodded and put up his ink bottle before he sent the said amount of chakra to the seals and his limbs begin to feel heavy as they stiffened as his arms fell to his side.

Gai nodded as he saw this. "Alright my youthful friend! For the first week of training you will be getting up at four in the mourning to train with me to get your new weights until you get up to twenty-five pounds a limb!" Naruto paled hearing that and began to wonder how Neji and Tenten dealt with the man in front of him, but Gai wasn't done yet. "Now for the rest of the day, I want you to run around the training grounds till I call stop!" His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but sighed as he pushed himself up and let himself get used to the weight a bit before attempting to run in it.

As he was getting used to the weights, he turned to Gai. "Um, Gai-sensei. What was the technique that Rikimaru-sensei was talking about?" Gai nodded as he expected the question before answering. "Its a jutsu that very few can learn that revolves around pure speed with high chakra control. I would have taught it to Lee... but he couldn't use chakra so he could not use it. I will tell you more about it once I deem you ready, until then my youthful friend, WE MUST TRAIN!"

With that said, Gai rushed off and started to run laps around the training ground, leaving Naruto in his dust with a large sweat drop on the back of his head.

_'I don't know if I can survive training with this man...'_

------------------------------------------------

A tick mark was growing steadily on Sasuke's head as he waited on the bridge as he given up practicing summoning as he could summon Gama with around thirty percent of his chakra. Jiraiya commented that he could possibly summon Gamabunta after the month of training but would take about eighty percent of is chakra to do it. He sighed as he looked at the water under the bridge as he thought about what to do with his new sensei for being so late. Just then a poof alerted him to someone's arrival and he swirled around and threw a kunai, right at the man's crotch.

Kakashi's eyes widen as he jumped over the kunai and looked towards Sasuke. "Well hello to you to."

Sasuke just glared at the silver haired man refraining from activating his Sharingan and beating the hell out of him for being three hours late. Kakashi began to sweat lightly as Sasuke glared at him with the patent Uchiha death glare and was just pouring out raw killer intent at him. Trying to avoid the nuclear meltdown about the happen and his ass getting fried, he coughed getting his attention.

"Sorry for being so late, I had to help a old woman get out of a burning building before putting the fire out."

The glare and killing intent focused on him began to grow. Kakashi sweat dropped at this. _'Great. The one time I'm telling the truth no one believes me.'_ He shook that thought off before waving off the advancing Uchiha with scythe in hand. "Ma, calmed down Sasuke. If you kill me no one can train you this month." Sasuke just continued to glare at the pervert in front of him but put up his scythe knowing that was the truth, besides he could kill him after finishing his training.

"So are we going to get started or are you going to waste even more of my time." Sasuke said coldly to the Cyclops. Kakashi nodded as he didn't want to anger the last remaining loyal Uchiha that could pass on the Sharingan. He grabbed his shoulder before shushining them to what looked like a desert training ground. Sasuke looked around in confusion before Kakashi spoke up.

"I wanted to be in a deserted area so no one could watch us train." Sasuke nodded as it did make sense before asking the question on his mind. "So what are you going to be training me over the month." Kakashi gained a look of thought on his face before answering. "Well, we're going to be working on your speed and your elemental chakra." He pulled out white card but Sasuke shook his head at that. "I already know my elements. My nature is fire with some potential in lighting if I work at it."

Kakashi eyes widen before gaining a thoughtful look on his face. _'His natures are the same as mind. I wonder if I should. We'll let's see if he's deserving of it first.'_ He looked at Sasuke before pulling out a scroll and took out a bottle of ink from within it. Sasuke looked curiously at him before Kakashi spoke. "Activate your sharingan so you can copy this seal. It's a weight seal to help increase your speed." He nodded and did as he was told and watched Kakashi drew the chain markings with a kanji for fifteen on his wrist. Once he finished gave Sasuke the ink bottle and pen.

"Now I want you to do the same and add a little over four percent of your chakra to each seal once your finished as that's how it's activated and deactivated." Sasuke nodded and carefully drew the seals on him before handing Kakashi the pen and bottle back as he sent chakra to the seals. Instantly his hands fell to his side as he suddenly felt much heavier than before. Kakashi nodded seeing this before turning towards the steep rock hill in front of them.

"Now once you get somewhat used to your weights I want you to climb this hill without using chakra. Oh, and I will be throwing rocks at you to keep you on your toes." Sasuke's eyes widen hearing this as Kakashi suddenly appeared on top of the hill with a bunch of rocks in his hands. There was only one thought going through Sasuke's head as he saw this.

_'I'm so fucked.'_

------------------------------------------------

Two weeks have passed for team seven and they could say it was less than pleasant. Naruto had to deal with the ever enthusiastic Gai as Lee was slowly recovering though it didn't see that he would ever regain his sight. Plus the fact that he had his weights increase to twenty-five pounds and was told not to take them off unless in a life or death situation or to defend his nindo. And add to the fact that he didn't have anyone to talk to when he got home as they were just as tired as he was

He couldn't complain though, he was nearing his normal speed with the weights on and was beginning to develop his own taijutsu style, Kaze Dageki. It was based somewhat on the Jyuken as it had the same principles, yet instead of send a regulated amount of chakra into the opponents body, he sent a set amount of his wind chakra into it, cutting the internal organs with each strike. Yet it didn't stop there as he surrounded his hands with a small amount of wind to cause damage on the outside so that when he blocked his opponent attacks it would harm them. Another difference was that instead of using palms strikes, he could punch, kick, tap, etc.

So as he walked into the training grounds at ten as Gai wanted him to come later so he could rest before starting their training today. As he looked around he noticed that he wasn't there yet so he jumped on top of the training post and started to do one handed push ups as he waited for him to arrive. After a few minutes, Gai was suddenly standing in front of him with no trace of him using a shushin. Naruto's eyes widen before falling onto the post face first.

Groaning as he got up and held his head in pain, he looked up at Gai. "How did you do that?" Gai smiled at his new student before answering. "That my youthful friend is the new jutsu you will be learning!" Naruto looked up in confusion before remembering that Rikimaru did say that Gai was going to teach him a speed technique that he was planning on teaching him. He nodded his head as he got up and dusted himself off before looking towards the taijutsu master.

Gai motioned for him to sit and he did so. "Alright my youthful apprentice!" Naruto winced hearing that and was praying to all the deities that he didn't pull out a green spandex out. Luckily, they were on his side as Gai started to speak. "I'm going to explain to you what the technique does before I start to showing you how to use it." Naruto nodded as he let Gai continue.

"Alright, as I said when we first started train this jutsu requires speed and good chakra control around that of Waterfall walking. What you don't know is that it consumes a lot of chakra. I can use it only three times without having to open the hachimon. You shouldn't have trouble in this area as you have an ever increasing chakra capacity that is already twice that of my rival Kakashi's if not higher." Naruto nodded already having heard that before.

"Now to use the technique, you must spread the chakra evenly throughout your entire body otherwise it will not work, that's were the chakra control comes into play. Without it you'd be just increasing you strength, speed, etc. It doesn't require hand seals to use, but it requires a total concentration." Naruto looked at Gai in confusion at this as he continued. "You need to completely focus onto where you wish to go and take a quick step directly at it. This is where you speed comes in, if your not naturally fast enough you cannot handle the speeds the technique force your body to go." Naruto nodded in understanding as it made sense.

"And the final step, it requires that you need to send all they chakra you are flowing evenly into your legs as soon as you take the step, else it will fail every time. Now I'll give you a demonstration to show you what you need to do so watch closely." Naruto nodded and got up and silently activated his Taiingan so he could see what he had to do. Gai nodded as he started to flow chakra throughout his body in an even and steady pace as he focused in on his target before taking a quick step towards it and sent all his chakra to his legs as he finished the step.

Just like that he suddenly disappeared and reappeared by a training dummy half way across the training grounds. Naruto's jaw hit the floor as he couldn't even see him move as he deactivated his eyes. Gai shushined back to Naruto who was looking at him stunned as he didn't think something like that was possible. Gai couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his face before turning serious as he looked at Naruto. "Now, I want you to practice till flowing your chakra evenly before even trying to attempt this technique as it can kill you if you make a mistake. Also, you when you get to the point that you start practicing it, I want you to take of your weights."

Naruto nodded and was about to start when he looked back at Gai. "Does this technique have a name?" Gai just stood there for a few moments as if he didn't hear his question. Naruto shrugged as he guessed it didn't and was about to start practicing when he spoke up.

"Shunpo."

------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked shocked as he walked into the deserted training area to find Kakashi sitting there, apparently waiting on him. He rubbed his eyes furiously as he activated his Sharingan to make sure this wasn't a genjutsu or some sort of trick. Kakashi sweat dropped before mumbling that he wasn't always late, just the majority of the time. He shook that off as he looked towards the recovering Sasuke who was now back in his normal stoic appearance.

"Alright, your probably wondering why I'm actually early for once." Sasuke just nodded his head as he was definitely wondering that. Kakashi seeing this only refrained from sweat dropping before sighing. "It's because I've watched you train over the past two weeks and have deemed you worthy of teaching a jutsu that is referred by main to be one of two original jutsu that I have in my arsenal." Sasuke eyes widen momentarily before he hid it quickly behind his stoic mask.

Kakashi smirked as he noticed it but put it behind him and started explaining. "This technique is a lighting based and was made for assassinations in the open. It can cut through just about anything thought there is probably a few things that it can't, I just haven't seen or met them yet. It is a B-rank as it has it draw backs but in raw power it's at least an A-rank." Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a critical eye before asking seeing he wasn't going to say anything.

"What are the draw backs?"

The copy nin sighed before answering. "The draw backs are that it admits a sound that is like a thousand birds chirping. So unless using it in a one on one battle or in an area with a lot of birds, your target is going to know that something is wrong. Another is that it creates tunnel vision. Now the Sharingan alleviates this problem somewhat but it still their so just a word of warning, don't use it going up against multiple opponents. Another is that it's not very mobile and can only be used as a jab or a swing unlike the improved version that I've made to correct the mistakes."

Sasuke nodded as it made sense. "So your teaching me this?" Kakashi nodded as he looked at Sasuke. "Yes, now take off the weights as it requires a certain speed and agility to be able to use it at it's full potential. That was what I've been working on the past couple of weeks." Sasuke looked surprised at this before turning to anger. "You've been putting me through hell just to learn one jutsu!" Kakashi sweat dropped and started running for his life as Sasuke pulled out his scythe and chased after him while spinning it like a mad man.

'_Remind me, never to piss off a psychologically challenge avenger with an anger management problem.'_

------------------------------------------------

Sakura was not having a fun day. The reason being that she now had sixteen pounds on each limb as she was still dodging everything that Tsunade would throw at her. This include anything from small rocks to the gigantic trees that were around thirty feet tall. And she was still not allowed to use her super strength to at least counter the bigger objects she couldn't dodge. Every time she did, she was forced to spar with Tsunade going all out on her. Needless to say the results weren't pretty.

Though it wasn't all bad. After she finished dodging everything including the kitchen sink Tsunade would call her over to teach her to heal minor to medium wounds and even was teaching her how to remove poison. Other than that, she wasn't doing much else as that was enough to drain her.

So when she walked into the training grounds, she noticed Tsunade waiting and walked up to her. "Ne, sensei. Why are you here so early? Your normally not here about ten minutes after the said time." Tsunade twitched as she heard that. "Shizune didn't allow me to drink last night so I woke up early." Sakura just stared at Tsunade as she said that before she busted out laughing. A tick mark developed on her temple as she watched Sakura laugh at her misfortune before taking a few deep to calm herself down before a wicked smirk developed on her face.

Even if she was laughing her ass off, Sakura noticed the smirk and instantly went rigid in fear of her senseis immeasurable wrath. She started to slowly back away in fear as the smirk became wider as she began to crack her knuckles. Everything was telling Sakura to run for her life but her body wouldn't respond. Inner Sakura was screaming words that did not need to be heard as she was frightened beyond all belief as Tsunade stood in front of Sakura with a black cloud hanging over her head as she whispered.

"Oh Sakura."

Sakura paled to the same color as Naruto and using all her might to move her limbs to get away from the creature in front of her with pure evil eyes as it spoke once more. "Just for that, I'm doubling your training for this week." With that said, Sakura passed out from the stress and the fact that she was going to die during this week. Tsunade busted out laughing seeing this and wiped the tears off her face.

"Well, that made my day."

------------------------------------------------

In a secluded area of the forest surrounding Konoha, a loud noise that sound like a lion roaring was heard throughout the area before it suddenly stopped. The area was litter with destruction as trees were toppled and small trenches scarred the area. Boulders were filled with fist sized holes that were blackened by the edge as if something had burned through it.

In the center of the clearing, a boy with pitch black hair and emerald eyes that rivaled Sakura stood panting as he gripped his slightly burned hand. He grimaced in pain as he did a few hand seals and started to focus chakra to is hand once more as fire began to slowly build into his hand. He looked forward towards the boulder that was already littered with burn like holes as the fire started to rage in his hand as a slight burning sound was heard.

His eyes burned brightly as he rushed towards the boulder, dragging his hand into the ground creating a small trench as the fire left scorch marks. A loud roaring sound that sounded like a lion was heard as he dragged his burning hand against the ground. As he reached the boulder, he thrusted his hand forward. The burning hand hit the boulder before it started to burn through and melt the rock as his arm slid into the boulder.

Hiboruto smirked as he pulled his hand out of the boulder before falling to the ground and panting heavily. He gritted his teeth as he looked up at the boulder. _'I won't quite. I can't quit until that snake is dead for killing my mother.'_ He picked himself of the ground as he looked up at the sky as a tear slowly started to form. He quickly brushed it off as he refused to show emotion till the moment his revenge was complete.

He picked himself up and headed towards the hospital so he could get his hand healed as it was stinging badly and he knew he couldn't continue training like this. Hiboruto gritted his teeth as he thought about Naruto getting more time and started to roof jump his way to the hospital. While chanting a mantra in his head.

_'I will not lose to him. I will avenge you mother.'_

With that thought he rushed quicker to the hospital.

------------------------------------------------

Naruto sighed as he laid down on his bed as this was the final day before the exams. Gai had let him off to rest for the finals so he was currently had nothing to do and really didn't feel like leaving the house today as he didn't want to deal with the villagers. So he had nothing to do as Sasuke was still gone and Yugito went out to train today. He sighed once more as he went to the kitchen to make himself something to eat and watch TV so he could get his mind off being bored.

So he was caught off guard when a loud purring was directly behind him. He jumped and turned around to see a smirking, human Nibi without any furry appendages looking at him. His eyes widen as he saw her before narrowing his eyes. "Why are you out of your cage?" She smirked wickedly as she looked at him. "I annoyed Yugito enough that she let me out with the promise that I kill no one." Naruto nodded lightly as he did the same with Hachibi once every full moon.

"So why are you here then." She smirked as she looked at him. "Because if kitten is to afraid to do anything, I mine as well take you for a ride myself." Naruto paled hearing that and started to back up. She looked at him curiously before speaking enticingly. "What's the matter, afraid to have sex with the big bad nekomata." Naruto continued to back away from her. She continued to smirk at him as she closed the distance. He looked for a way to escape from the room and rushed to the door on to run into Nibi.

"Oh, trying to run away." He looked up and paled at her and mentally cursed the traps that defend their house was the only thing keeping him from getting away. She grabbed his shoulders and pinned him up against the wall purring all the while. She turned back to her Demi-demon form with her with tails wrapping around him to keep him from struggling. She pulled out some ninja wire from his pouch and tied his arms behind his back and tied his legs before she threw him on the bed.

Nibi jumped him on top of him before sliding her hands into his pants and grasping his member firmly and started to pull down his pants to reveal it. Her eyes widen seeing it and whistled. "I guess Hachi wasn't kidding. You are very large and she hasn't had anything to do with it." She smirked before licking the crown before dragging it down towards his sack and back up again. She gently wrapped her mouth around the side of his shaft and slowly started to lick him as she pumped his shaft gently.

After a few pumps, she switched sides and did the same to the other before she noticed some precum and unlatched herself from his shaft. She looked at the head for a few seconds while pinning Naruto to the ground with her tails to keep him from trying to roll away from her before she kissed the tip and swirled her tongue. Naruto bit his tongue to keep from moaning as it did feel good, but he really didn't want this. Hachibi sent Nibi this thought and she grinned madly before taking his head into her mouth and started to suck lightly.

Naruto bit his lip as she began to increase the strength of her sucking as she started to slowly taking him deeper into her mouth. She was grinning manically as she swirled her tongue around his underside as she started to bob hear head along his shaft, taking him deeper into her wanting mouth. He gritted his teeth as he reach to back of her throat and could tell she was loosening it to take him even further into her mouth when he heard the door open.

Nibi frowned as she heard this and could sense it was Yugito due to their link before a wicked idea popped into her head as she took Naruto into her throat. Naruto couldn't help but yelp as she did this and started to hum around his shaft, knowing Yugito would have heard him by now. She could tell that he was closing in and him out of her throat and gripped his shaft with both hands and started to gently stroke as she started to nibble the side of his head.

------------------------------------------------

Yugito walked into the house after finishing her light training session. She would have trained longer, but after the fight she had with Nibi she didn't feel like it. The subject was what bothered her though, it was about Naruto. Apparently, Nibi was getting tired of her not admitting her feelings for him. She of course counter that she only felt a rival/sisterly bond with him as he beat her and was a jinchuuriki as well. The entire fight after that was a blur and all she remembered was releasing Nibi with the promise not to kill any body as she didn't want to deal with her anymore.

She sighed deeply and looked up at the clock and noticed that it was about lunch time and was about to head for the fridge when she noticed Naruto stuff was still here. Thinking a bit, she started to head up the stairs to ask Naruto if he wanted to go get some ramen. As she reached the stairs, she heard him yelp with his her heightened sense of hearing and shrugged her shoulders figuring he was doing kunai balancing and forgot about the kunai. She continued walking towards his room at until she reached his door and slowly pushed it open.

What she saw was something she really didn't expect. Her tenant sucking on Naruto's swollen member. Yugito was about to shut the door and run out of the room when she noticed that his hands and legs were tied up while he didn't looked all to pleased as to what was going on. It clicked as she realized that Nibi was trying to rape and was succeed. She turned towards the smirking Nibi before yelling.

"THAT'S IT! BACK IN THE SEAL FOR YOU BITCH!"

Nibi's eyes widen hearing Yugito calling her that as her body went up in a poof of smoke. Yugito rushed towards Naruto and pulled out a kunai to cut the wire off his legs when something else happened. Naruto's member decided it wanted to release right then. His seed shot out and splashed onto Yugito's stunned face and some of it even went into her nose and landed on her breast. Naruto refrained from moaning when it happened and was praying to all deities that she didn't decided to cut it off right then and there.

"Gomen nasai, Yugito-chan... it just happened. I couldn't stop it... please don't kill me!"

Yugito blinked a few times as she realized that he had released on her. _'ON ME! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT CAT! I BET SHE PLANNED THIS!'_

Nibi scoffed at that before muttering. **"Hell no. I was planning on drinking it myself but you came home early..."**

She couldn't finish her sentence as Yugito walked into the caged room radiating killing intent even greater than that of Kyuubi's. She backed up in fear as she looked at the semen covered girl as she continued walking towards her before stopping and saying on word.

"RAPE!"

Suddenly she was surrounded by the bijuu once more, but something was different this time. Instead of dicks, they had a metal spike instead that was covered in... more spikes. She paled as she realized where this was going but had not time to defend herself as the jumped her and started to give her the raping from hell while Yugito watched in enjoyment.

Yugito came out of her mind world after a few hours in their, completely forgetting about the semen on her and started to cut Naruto free. He sighed in relief as she didn't do anything and he quickly pulled his pants on. He turned back to Yugito. "Not that I'm complaining, but why are you back so early. I though you were going to be out all day."

She shrugged at him. "I was, but after fighting with Nibi, I couldn't concentrate on training and decided to come back. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out and eat, but I'll understand if you don't seeing what just happened." Naruto shook his head at her. "Nah, I'm hungry and I'm sure your torturing pretty badly as I'm doing to Hachibi right now for now helping." _'And the fact that I was slightly enjoying it...'_ He shook that thought from his head as he noticed Yugito was still covered in his essence. "Um... Yugito-chan... are you going to clean yourself off."

Her eyes widen as she still realized she was covered in his seed. "Um... I'm going to clean myself off before we leave." With that said, she rushed off towards her room and then to the bath room as she wiped the seed off of her. Naruto shrugged as he looked out the window as he waited for her to get cleaned before a thought hit him.

_'I wonder what she meant when she said Yugito was to afraid to do anything.'_

He shrugged that off as he heard the water in the bathroom stop as Yugito came out with a new set of her normal attire. Naruto walked out of his room to see her walk towards. "Ready to go." She nodded as she smiled lightly at him. "Yes, let's go Naruto-kun." He nodded as they headed down the stairs but one thought was troubling her. _'Kun... Where in the hell did that come from!'_

The two bijuu that were oddly enough going through the same treatment smirked.


	10. Invasion

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating sooner... I've hadn't had access to the internet a little after my last update. This originally was meant to be two chapters, but I combined them into one... so it really long. Plus I cut out some fight scenes that I didn't want to add.

Credit battousai222 for allowing me to use his created technique that you'll see in the chapter and a little bit of last chapter.

**Chapter has been edited.**

* * *

The air was thick with tension as people made their way to the stadium. The month was finally over as the ten contestants started to fill the arena. Naruto sighed as he stood at the entrance as he didn't exactly want to go in for a few reasons. One being that the villagers in the stands would be screaming for his head. Not that he couldn't deal with it; just he didn't want to right now. Another reason was Hiboruto was already in the field and he wasn't sure if he could hold himself back.

And the final was that Gaara was currently talking to himself. It was most likely Shukaku he was talking to, but it still really freaked him out as he was talking about blood, crushed bodies, dismemberment and other things around those lines. So for this same reason the majority of Konoha shinobi including Genma and Temari were standing at the entrance. Haku turned towards Temari with a critical eye before stating the obvious. "Something is seriously wrong with your brother."

Temari, Naruto and Yugito sweat dropped at this as they knew the reason for it, but her statement was still true none the less. Temari just nodded as she leaned up against the wall as they waited until they were forced into the arena with the lunatic known as Sabaku no Gaara. Sasuke walked into the entrance and stood next to Naruto as he saw no one else was going in. Naruto gave him a critical eye before smirking at him. "Damn. And here I thought you were going to be late and make a flashy entrance."

Sasuke scoffed at him. "I was planning to, but I wanted to come early so I ditched the lazy eye pervert if I wanted to be on time."

Naruto nodded as he laid back against the wall as Sakura walked over and joined them. She turned towards the two before smiling at Naruto. "So have fun on your date yesterday."

"Date? What date? Fill me in here." Sasuke said curious as he looked at Naruto before turning back to Sakura.

Naruto just gritted his teeth before answering. "It wasn't a date, Yugito and I just went out to get lunch yesterday."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that as Sakura smirked at him. "Oh. Is that what you call it when both of you were unusually close to each other and she even kissed you on the cheek?"

Naruto's eyes widen as he remembered that as Sasuke snickered at him. Hearing this discussion, Yugito jumped in... To defend herself. "It wasn't a date! I was hovering closer to him because I let Nibi out before hand as she tried to rape him!"

Naruto could help but flush red at that and started muttering things about two certain cats, skinning, blenders and a super large smoothie. Everyone looked at Naruto before backing away slowly as he looked up at them oddly. "I just said that out loud didn't I."

Yugito nodded as she hid behind Haku in terror as she knew she was one of the said cats. After a few minutes of hovering away from the hebi jinchuuriki, Genma looked down at his watch before nodding. "Alright, time to go in."

The others nodded meekly before following him into the arena and gathered around the center. Each looked around and noticed that the sound gennin wasn't here but shrugged as they figured he would be late since he didn't have a first round match. Naruto looked around and noticed many were looking at him with disgust. He was used to this by now, so he continued searching the crowd till his eyes landed on Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi and Neji. He noticed each of them tilt their heads at him a bit and smirked at that.

He continued searching the crowd and noticed Rikimaru standing with the other senseis. He wondered why he had a strange glint in his eyes, but shrugged it off as he had no way of telling at the moment. Naruto noticed Gai was standing there with Lee with his eyes bandaged up and gritted his teeth and started to clinch his fist as he looked over at Hiboruto with rage burning in his eyes. **"Hatchling. Calm down. Your anger will cloud your vision and actions if you don't."** Hachimata spoke lightly as noticed something off with the image, as if it wasn't real and she tried to keep her container from rushing Hiboruto and starting the fight now.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes before opening his calm violet eyes with untold rage seeping it's way through. Yugito and Gaara looked towards Naruto as they began to feel youki slowly flowing in his veins as both Sasuke and Sakura noticed his chakra slowly flaring. They weren't the only ones as Hiashi and Neji from the stands could see it as well, the former not even using his Byukugan.

Genma noticed it as well as he looked up to the Kage's booth as both the Sandaime and the Kazekage nodded and Sarutobi stood up and walked to the front and took a deep breathe before speaking out in a loud voice to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome to the 21st bi-annual Chunin Exam. This year we have ten contestants competing in this year's finals from Konoha, Suna and Oto. Today, the best of each villages gennin will face off against each other to show the strength of each village. This is the first time in four years that Konoha has held these exams and it is a privilege to see so many of ours competing in this tournament. For all those who are watching today congratulate the victorious and show respect to the defeated. Let the Chunin Exam Finals begin!"

With that said Sarutobi walked over to his seat and sat down as his two Anbu stood beside him. Genma nodded as he looked towards the gathered gennin who were already leaving towards the contestant box, not wanting to delay the ever impatient Naruto from his target and vice a versa for Hiboruto. He only shook his head as he watched everyone walk out of the arena leaving the two alone with him as they inched closer to each other, ready to start the match.

Genma took a step back to give them some room as he looked at both. As he was about to announce the match, Naruto balled his right hand into a fist and held his hand out in front of him like he did one month ago. Everyone that was their instantly knew what he meant as Hiboruto narrowed his eyes at him as Naruto spoke in a malicious tone. "As I said, I will kill you for what you did to Lee."

Hiboruto just smirked at him. "I'd like to see you try."

Naruto narrowed his eyes before activating his Taiingan and slid into a lax stance that looked to be a combination of the jyuken and the yougekikiken as Hiboruto slid into a basic academy stance. Dust and small rocks started to rise between them as they started to flare their chakra as they gave each other death glares lace with killing intent. Genma seeing that if he didn't start the match soon, they would attack each other anyways spoke up. "Alright, seeing as both are ready. Let the opening match of this year's finals between Yami Hiboruto and Uchiha-Hyuuga Naruto Hajime!"

Soon as the final H rolled of his tongue, both charged each other with impressive speeds. Genma jumped out of the way as the two arrived at the spot he just occupied. Naruto grabbed Hiboruto's right wrist as he did the same to him. Hiboruto jumped back instantly as he felt his hand get cut, but Naruto pulled him back and delivered a punch to his shoulder bone and quickly followed up with a knee to the stomach and a back hand to his face.

Hiboruto gasped in pain before jumping back to catch his breathe as he looked at his hand to see a shallow cut on it. His eyes narrowed as he felt blood dripping from his cheek and looked at Naruto as he analyzed what was going on. _'How is he doing this? It doesn't make any sense. He isn't using any weapons so it must be something else... but what?'_

Naruto rushed towards him not wanting to give him a chance to recompose himself. As he reached him, he swerved around a punch before his haymaker was parried leaving another cut on Hiboruto hand. He followed up with a jab and then a palm strike to the chest, but Hiboruto blocked the jab and side stepped the palm strike before back handing Naruto and brought his knee into his chest and then an upper cut to his chin. Naruto gritted his teeth in pain as he fell onto his side before he quickly rolled out of the way from a stomp aimed for his head. He jumped back to his feet and placed his hands in a cross seal.

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

A large plum of smoke covered the area and started to slowly disperse to reveal around fifty Narutos with kunai in hand surrounding Hiboruto. His eyes widen as he looked at the clones as they threw the kunais towards him and above him to keep him from jumping to avoid them. He cursed silently as he went through a few one handed hand seals before merging with the ground. The stray kunais stabbed clones on the other side making them disperse. Each clone looked around looking for where he went but found no trace of him any where.

His eyes narrowed as he searched for any signs to show where he was. He continued searching and started to spread his clones around to make it harder for him to reappear and not be discovered. One of the clones looked at the wall and noticed something odd before it suddenly broke with Hiboruto jumping out throwing a kunai with his other hand in a hand seal.

_"Kage Kunai no Jutsu!"_

His one kunai suddenly multiplied into thirty as it destroyed the clones in front of him, but still leaving a little more than twenty including Naruto himself. Naruto and his clones rushed towards him quickly. Hiboruto stood waiting them as they came before quickly striking the first Naruto that reached him, kicked the one behind him and pulled out two kunais from his pouches as he awaited the others. He jumped over the next clone and stabbed a kunai into its head as he landed on another before slitting another's throat and watched as they poofed into smoke. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw this and backed off a bit to let his clones wear him down a bit before going in himself.

Hiboruto kicked another in the chest as he stabbed another clone in the shoulders and was punched in the face as a result before it dispersed. Using the momentum of the punch, he rolled and grabbed his airborne kunai and then another from his pouch as he sliced to more clones near him. He jumped up to avoid some shurikens from the clones and threw his kunai dispersing two more clones when he noticed that one of the Naruto was circling around him as if watching and waiting for him to get tired.

It clicked in his mind that it was the real Naruto as he pulled out eight shuriken as he landed on a clone before throwing them at the clones destroying a few more. He jumped back as he allowed to Narutos to punch themselves and disperse each other as he pulled out two more kunai and rushed the waiting Naruto while slicing a few clones along the way. As he was reaching him, he threw his kunai to make him dodge to where he wanted him to and smirked as he saw the exact reaction he anticipated before stabbing him in the heart with the kunai.

Naruto coughed up some blood as the clones started to disperse much to the delight of Hiboruto. Then suddenly to his shock, he grinned as he turned into a plum of smoke to make a large smokescreen around him. Hiboruto narrowed his eyes before closing them and sending chakra to his ears to listen for foot steps. He instantly heard them from behind him and turned around to see Naruto mere feet away from him as his hand was held back as if he was going to deliver a palm strike to his heart.

In an instant, Hiboruto grabbed his wrist to keep him from hitting his target. He gritted his teeth as he felt his hand being cut by an unknown force as he gripped it but refused to let go as Naruto was still pushing. Naruto threw another palm strike only for him to grab a hold of it and get cut in the process. Hiboruto gritted his teeth in pain as he felt the stinging sensation through his hands as they were slowly being cut away by what felt like... wind.

_'That's it! He's using wind manipulation and combining it with his taijutsu!'_ He let go of Naruto's wrist and quickly spun around to avoid his stumbling form and jumped back as Naruto flipped in mid air to regain his balance. Hiboruto gave Naruto a critical eye before analyzing this new found information. Naruto turned around and rushed him once more only to see him jump back, keeping his distance from him. Seeing this, Naruto knew he wasn't going to catch him at this rate before looking at his wrist and smirking as he sent chakra to the seals.

On the side lines, Hanabi was one of the many stunned individuals watching the match. She turned to a smirking Neji and a passive Hiashi before speaking. "Tou-san. What is the taijutsu Naruto-ni-san is using? It looks like the jyuken but it's different."

Hiashi nodded as Neji and Hinata continued watching the fight with their Byukugan.

"It is. Naruto has never been comfortable using either the jyuken or the yougekikiken on their own. So he combined them and added in his wind nature. Instead of sending chakra to close the tenketsu or damaging the insides like the jyuken, he sends his wind natured chakra into their system causing their insides to be cut and shredded. He also creates a small vortex of wind around his hands and feet to make blocking his strikes an unwise decision. It also allows him to do more damage by inflicting it on the outside as well. It isn't complete as Naruto is still working on send his chakra through his punches and kicks, but he can do it if he's uses it like the jyuken."

Neji and Hinata nodded at Hiashi's response as they could see him using it while Hanabi looked on wide at the stunning revelation. She turned to the fight and activated her Byukugan to watch the fight closely.

Back on the field Naruto checked to make sure he was freed of the weight before looking towards Hiboruto and rushed towards him with speeds that surprised everyone except a few. Hiboruto's eyes widened as he tried to jump away only for his leg to be grabbed. Naruto began to spin him around like a discus before releasing him at the tree. He flew like a human missile and toppled the tree on impact before he started to get up and stagger around like a drunk. Naruto sped towards him seeing his opportunity and thrusted another palm strike to his heart.

Even in his dazed state, Hiboruto's instincts were screaming at him to move so natural he fell to the ground making Naruto miss. Having no clue where Naruto was, he did a 360 degree sweep kick and tripped him. He jumped back up and did a few flips and ran into the wall, bringing his vision back to its senses. Looking around he saw Naruto jump back up and charge at him once more. He jumped onto the wall and started to go through some hand seals as Naruto jumped up to meet him going through his own seals. Naruto finished his first followed by Hiboruto just a second afterwards.

_"Futon: Daitoppa!"_

_"Doton: Doryuheki!"_

Naruto thrusted his hands forward at him as Hiboruto placed his hands on the ground creating a wall of cement to block his wind blast. Hiboruto quickly sank back into the wall, not wanting to stay there and wait for Naruto. As the wall crumbled after he left, Naruto noticed that Hiboruto wasn't there and started looking around all over to him and was about to make more clones to search for him when he busted through the wall and pulled him into it, leaving only his head. But to his surprise the Naruto poofed into smoke.

Then he realized that there still had to be a few clones left as they ground and wall around erupted with a few Naruto jumping out to meet him. He jumped into the air and threw his shuriken and kunai at them and quickly dispelled them as he landed on the ground. He turned around to see Naruto doing a few quick hand seals and taking a deep breathe.

_"Katon: Hosenka!"_

Suddenly a mother load of small fire balls started to stream out of his mouth with impressive speed at the stunned Hiboruto, who could do nothing but put his arms up for defense as the fire balls impacting him. He bit his lip to keep from screaming as he felt his skin and clothes being charred by the fire balls till they ended and smirked at him as he dropped his guard.

Naruto eyes widen when Hiboruto smirked and watched in horror as he dissolved into mud and started to look around once more until he heard the whizzing sound of shuriken being thrown and saw them behind him. He turned around and noticed the shuriken pass by him harmlessly, until he noticed the wire attached to them as they started to wrap around him. Naruto started to struggle against them and started using his wind as he noticed Hiboruto going through a few hands seals before gripping his right wrist.

From the side lines five pairs of eyes went wide as they saw this. They belong to Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Akanami Rikimaru, Maito Gai and the Sandaime Hokage. Kakashi was the first to speak with the group of jounin. "How... I haven't taught anyone that except Sasuke..."

Gai narrowed his eyes at that but shook it off as Rikimaru looked at it closely with his Washigan. "No... It's not Chidori or Raikiri. He's not using lighting for it... he's using fire."

All the jounin's eyes widened hearing this as they watched the fire beginning to flare around his hand and the sound of a roaring lion was beginning to be heard.

Meanwhile, all the Konoha gennin were getting worried as they saw this, and the fact that Shino was holding Sasuke back from jumping into the arena seeing Naruto struggle against the wires as his wind was struggling to cut through them while Haku was doing the same for Sakura and Yugito using her bloodline to freeze there legs, and arms in Sakura's case. Even then all three were barely being suppressed from helping their brother, teammate and friend. Over with the Hyuugas, each one was holding their breath and Hiashi was ready to intervene as he saw Naruto wasn't getting the wires cut fast enough.

Yugito was gritting her teeth as she was about to start to flow Nibi's youki through her to break the ice surrounding her legs when Haku grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her. She looked back at Haku before yelling at her. "Let go of me!"

Haku shook her head as she continued to hold her down. Yugito began thrashing even more as she tried to break through her grip. "Haku! Let go! I need him!"

Haku raised her eyebrow at that but continued to hold Yugito down. "I would, if he given up. Look at him, he's still fighting."

Both Sakura and Yugito looked oddly at Haku when she pointed at him. They both looked down at him.

Sasuke was in a very uncomfortable position right now. Mainly due to him be covered in Kikai's to keep him from interfering from the fight. Sasuke glared at Shino for this. "Let me go! You're going to let Naruto die like this!"

Shino shook his head before answering. "No. Look at Naruto's face." Sasuke looked into the arena and at Naruto struggling against the enhanced shinobi wire.

Down on the arena, Naruto was seeing that he wasn't cutting through them fast enough as well and wasn't going to escape and began to think how to get out this situation. His face became dead serious as he looked at everything and began analyzing everything around him. _'Dammit! I should have noticed the shuriken sooner! Then I could have used the Kaiten to get out of...'_

Suddenly he was hit with an epiphany.

All three started to calm down a little as they noticed his calm demeanor, but were still on edge when Shino spoke up. "He still has fight in him. This isn't even close to being over yet."

Haku nodded as she continued to hold down a much calmer Yugito as she stared intently at Naruto and noticed something odd as Hiboruto charged with his fire blade in hand.

Naruto closed his eyes as he took a deep breathe. _'Alright, have one shot at this. Let's hope it works.'_

With that said, Naruto began to send his wind nature chakra through each tenketsu. Wind began to surround him and started swirling around him as if he was going to do the Kaiten. The wires began to snap from the pressure and the cutting winds, giving Naruto enough room to start spinning.

_"Futon: Kaiten!"_

All the Hyuuga's watching the fight eyes widen as vortex of pure wind swirled around Naruto, destroying the wires around him. Hiboruto's eyes widen as he saw this and jumped out of the way when he felt his arm get cut. His eyes narrowed as he backed up and waited for Naruto to stop his Kaiten. As soon as he did, Hiboruto charged at a vulnerable Naruto with fire blade in hand as it roaring started to become deafening. He stabbed it through Naruto's chest as his eyes widen in pain as he started coughing up blood.

Haku, Sakura and Yugito started freaking out as Sasuke looked eerily calm before he motioned for Shino to let him go. Shino did so as Sasuke walked between both of them and spoke softly so that only they could hear. All three instantly started calming down as they heard this.

Hinata and Hanabi breathe were caught in their throat while both Hiashi and Neji looked absolutely calm. Both noticed this and activated their Byukugan and noticed something off with Naruto.

Hiboruto smirked as he saw this and started laughing crazily. "Yes! I did it! I've avenge you mother! I've..."

His eyes widened as Naruto smirked wickedly at him before his figure began to crumble. Snakes fell from where his body used to be before his entire body fell to the ground to be nothing but snakes. He turned around to see Naruto break through the ground and kneed him in the chin before following up with a kick to his chest, sending him tumbling along the ground. He stood up and wiped the blood of his lips as he looked at Naruto with fury burning in his eyes.

Naruto looked oddly calm as he formed another cross seal making Hiboruto on edge for another mass amount of clones when only one appeared beside Naruto as he held his hand out as his clone started moving his hands erratically in a sphere pattern as a ball of blue chakra began to form in his hands. Hiboruto's eyes widen not knowing what this jutsu was but he wasn't taking as he did a few quick hand seals as he gripped his wrist as fire began to spark in his hands.

Once the Rasengan was stable, the clone turned into a cloud of smoke as Naruto rushed towards Hiboruto as he did the same. Hiboruto dragged the fire blade along the ground making the roaring louder as he approached Naruto before thrusting it forward as Naruto met it with his Rasengan.

_"KAZUKI!"_

_"RASENGAN!"_

The fire blade and the swirling ball of chakra met and both struggled for dominance. Both teens began to pour more chakra into their attacks as they tried to overpower the other. Fire started to be thrown around as the Rasengan began spinning it rapidly as it tried to shred through it. Both narrowed their eyes as they continued to struggle for control as the ignored the burns both were getting from errant flames.

The spinning orb started to push through the fire blade, but it seemed that it was becoming unstable. Neither noticed this as they pushed even more chakra into the attacks, not wanting to lose this battle. Hiboruto gritted his teeth as his chakra reserve was almost depleted as he pushed the last of it into his fire blade.

It started to slowly form once more as it started to push the Rasengan back. Naruto narrowed his eyes and started sending more of his chakra into it. The two glared at each other with killing intent rolling off them in waves as they pushed more chakra in the attacks. The two jutsus couldn't take it anymore and exploded in a flash of spiraling flames. Hiboruto skidded across the ground on his back as Naruto was flung into the cement wall, creating a light crater.

Everyone looked on wide eyed as they saw this. The majority of the crowd was shocked that the demon had just used a technique that was created by the Yondaime. Most of the shinobi were the same while Rikimaru just shook his head as he looked at the two down on the field. _'Damn. I swear that he has lady luck sealed within him. I mean damn, he always pulls through with everything on the line.'_

He shook his head as he tried not to laugh at the stunned faces of his fellow jounin, besides Gai.

Up in the Kage's booth, the Kazekage smirked as he saw this while Sarutobi let out the breath he was holding back. Kazekage continued to smirk as he watched Naruto slowly pull himself out of the wall. _'Ku ku ku. It's too bad that I can't use you for my next body Naru-kun. Kaa-san, hime and the gaki would rip me limb from limb for that. It's also too bad that I can't use Sasuke's due to your connection. Oh well, at least Kimimaro is completely healed now and he's a better vessel than you are.'_

His smirked continued to widen as he looked on the fight.

Naruto picked himself up and started to pant lightly as he wiped the blood off his lip as he looked on at the rising Hiboruto who wasn't in much better condition and going to take a few moments to recover. Seeing this, he began to focus completely on Hiboruto as he started to flow chakra evenly throughout his body. He increased the amount he was putting out gradually. He closed his eyes for a brief second before opening them and completely focusing on the panting Hiboruto as he rose to his feet.

Gai narrowed his eyes as he noticed what Naruto was doing as well did Kakashi and Rikimaru.

"So he's going to use it." Rikimaru said with a little emotion in his voice, though there was a hint of worry.

Gai nodded his head before speaking. "It seems so. He's got this part down and can use it, but it's not ready for active battle."

Rikimaru suddenly looked somewhat better as Kakashi spoke in an all knowing tone. "I see why he's using it now."

Both Gai and Rikimaru nodded as they looked back down at the fight.

Naruto took a quick step towards Hiboruto as he sent all his chakra to his legs and disappear leaving no trace of where he was. Hiboruto's eyes widened and out of instinct move to the right to attempt to dodge what was going to happen. His instinct turned out to be correct as he felt a palm strike hit him in his right chest, where his heart would have been just half a second ago. He coughed up blood as he felt his lung being sliced by an invisible force.

Doing the only thing he could, he pushed Naruto off him. He tried to follow up, but he fell to his knees and started to cough up more blood as his right lung felt like it just went through a blender. Naruto stood above him as he looked at the crippled form of Hiboruto before he kicked him in his other lung forcing him on his back and leaving him breathless.

Hiboruto held coughed more blood from the kick and looked up to Naruto who stared at him with is cold violet eyes as he had deactivated the Taiingan. For the first time in since he was six, he felt something grip his heart. Fear. Fear for his own life as he looked into Naruto's eyes holding nothing but contempt for him. He knew his time was up as he looked at the cold violets of his doom.

Everyone that was there a month ago knew exactly what was going through Naruto's mind as he looked at Hiboruto before looking towards Lee then the crowd. He was thinking on what to do now. Many of the rookies weren't sure on what he would do. Some believed he wouldn't carry out his threat and would just end his career as a shinobi. Only Sasuke, Sakura, Yugito and the senseis knew that he would possibly do it but had to worry about the consequences later.

Naruto grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the wall as he out stretched his arm towards him.

_"Sen'eijashu!"_

Four snakes lashed out of his sleeve and wrapped and sank their fangs into Hiboruto as they wrapped around him. Naruto smirked at this as he the snakes' venom attacked the nervous system, paralyzing its victim. He looked at Hiboruto before speaking.

"I do not care why you hate me as I already know the reason. You hate me for holding the very thing that caused everyone in this village so much pain and taking your mother away from you. But you know, if it wasn't for me this village wouldn't be standing. If you wish to hate me, by all means hate me. Loathe me. Detest me. ...But that does not excuse you for what you did to Lee. He was a promising shinobi of Konoha and you ended his career without second thought. For that, I will give you no mercy as you gave him none for being one of my few friends."

As he finished speaking he opened his as a large purple snake slithered out of his mouth and the Kusanagi hilt came out of its mouth. Naruto gripped it and pulled it out and the snake slithered back into its seal. Only the few that didn't know that he had it gasped in surprise as they recognized the sword instantly as the legendary sword once wielded by Hachimata and Orochimaru. Sarutobi went pale as he saw the sword and now was beginning to really wonder what his old student was up to as the Kazekage had to fake a look of surprise, but on the inside he was laughing like the maniac he was.

Hiboruto started to tremble in fear as Naruto started to slowly walk towards him and started to wonder why Genma wasn't calling the match. Once he reached him, he placed Kusanagi at his face making him close his eyes as he tried to refrain from shaking from the fear he was in. Naruto looked at him coldly before speaking a low tone that only Hiboruto could hear.

"Time to pay for what you've done asshole."

Most of the rookie twelve along with the crowd looked on in horror and some even closed their eyes when they saw Naruto thrust his arm forward and heard Hiboruto scream.

Naruto pulled Kusanagi back and wiped the blood off it as his snakes let Hiboruto drop to the ground and he cover his eyes as blood started to gush from them. He looked down at him without pity. "That is for Lee. Don't mistake it for being mercy." He stepped closer before kneeling down next to him and whispering. "I would kill you, but it would start a riot as the villagers would be calling for my blood if I did. So you lucked out, but if you don't get that poison removed you still might die. Even if you do though, you'll never be able to see again since the poison takes effect immediately. Just like Lee, your shinobi career is over."

With that said, Naruto got up and turned his back before he walked towards the stairs leaving a screaming Hiboruto as medics came to help him.

Genma looked at his retreated back with and had a shiver crawl up his spine at Naruto's cruelty as he heard what he had said to Hiboruto. He sighed before looking up and announcing his victory.

"Shousha, Uchiha-Hyuuga Naruto."

Mostly everyone looked stunned at what happened except a few. The few being the Kazekage, Rikimaru, Yugito, Temari, as she was used to much worse, and Gaara, though he just wanted to see more blood. As he walked into the contestant box, he ignored the shocked stares from the others in the room. Gaara smirked psychotically at him making Naruto a little edgy, but ignored it as he leaned against the railing as he looked down to see the medics shushin out of the arena with Hiboruto. Yugito walked over to him and leaned down against the railing and gave him a slight nod.

Sasuke was the next to recover out of them as he stood next to Naruto. "Naruto... I..."

"I wish I could kill him, but I really don't need to deal with the villager's shit right now. Sometimes I really wish I was you. You could have killed him and everyone would be congratulating you for doing it." Sasuke flinched as he heard this and unfortunately he knew it was true as the village would kiss his ass if he told them to. Not that it was a bad thing, but it was extremely annoying that they tried to hand him everything without having to work for it. He slightly hung his head and nodded in understanding as he looked down at the arena.

Yugito looked over at Naruto before motioning him to follow her. He rose and eyebrow at this, but shrugged his shoulders as he did so.

* * *

From outside the arena, a curious vixen had watched the entire fight. She was slightly confused on what just happened. From what she gathered from the fight, she would have killed him if she was the boy. Then again she was Kyuubi no Kitsune and just like killing people...

She shook that off as she placed her hand on her chin and began to thinking on what to do. She wouldn't admit it but she was slightly impressed from the fight and how the boy performed.

_'Every time I see him his strength increases beyond what should be physically possible. Not but a few months ago he was barely worth more my time... but now he's become this and if the rumors are true he can summon Manda which makes him that much harder to get. And with the Akanami and the perverted hermit keeping tabs on me it's becoming harder to get to him. I have to strike now. The others can wait.'_

Her eyes focus completely on him as he walked off with Yugito.

* * *

Hanabi and Hinata looked on shocked at what they saw Naruto do while Hiashi and Neji hid theirs. Well, Neji actually looked a little happy about it as he was smirking, but he hid it not wanting anyone to see. Hanabi spoke up with a little fear in her voice. "Why... did Naruto-ni-san... do that?"

Hinata and Neji flinched as they knew the reason why, but really didn't want to explain. However, Hiashi explained for them. "A person can only withstand some much hate without breaking. Over the years, Naruto has suffered from this village's hatred for him for reasons he has no control over. For this, he has slowly started to become what they have called him over the years. This is the result of their mistreatment of him. If they continue on with their loathing for him, he might end up becoming the next Orochimaru or even Itachi."

At this even Hinata and Neji eyes widen as did some of the people nearby who over heard him. Hiashi was wondering why they suddenly were so afraid before it hit him, Itachi did wipe out the Uchiha clan and comparing Naruto to him wasn't such a bright idea. "I meant he'd probably go on a killing spree killing villagers. Not us."

They looked a little bit calmer than before but they were still shocked to the core.

Sarutobi sighed as he shook his head as he looked at Naruto. _'I wish there was something I can do. I've passed laws that protect you, assigned Anbu to watch after you and even had some of the major clans put you under their protection but it still doesn't seem to be enough. I'm really beginning to wish it was me that performed the jutsu instead of Minato. At least that way you would have had a better life...'_

As Sarutobi was mentally kicking himself, the Kazekage had to refrain the large smirk that was slowly growing on his face. _'Ku ku ku. It seems getting you to come will be easier than I anticipated. And with you I gain your teammates and possibly another jinchuuriki to join my ranks.'_

He had to use a privacy jutsu on himself to keep anyone from hearing his vile laughter, though that didn't mean that his guards were spared...

Naruto followed Yugito into the vacant entry hallway as she turned back towards Naruto before slapping him. "Don't you make me worry like that!"

Naruto stumbled back as he wasn't expecting to be slapped. He wasn't the only as Nibi and Hachibi were sitting in their cells wide eyed. As he recovered, he turned towards her. "What was that..."

He suddenly was drawn into a deep kiss. He looked surprised as Yugito was kissing him with her eyes tightly shut. A small part of him was wondering why while ninety-nine percent of him was enjoying it and started to kiss her back. She moaned happily as she gripped his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss. From within them, both bijuu had their jaws on the floor as their vessels continued kissing. The two separated from each other as they need air and looked at each other.

Yugito's eyes widen as she realized what she did before jumping away from him and running out of the hallway, leaving a shell shocked Naruto. She walked up to the railing as her mind was still reeling on what she just did. _'Why did I do that? Why did I kiss him? It doesn't make sense! I don't like him! Do I...'_

**"You do kitten. That's what I've been telling you this entire time."** Yugito stopped her mental rant as Nibi spoke up and for once, actually listened to her. The said cat demon was somewhat surprised that Yugito was listening so intently but shook that off and continued. **"You do like him. I know you very well Yugito. After the first couple of weeks, I noticed a slight change on how you act with him. Yes it was a rivalry at first, but it has become something more."**

_'Something more?'_

Nibi mentally nodded at her.** "Yes. I don't know what as I've never felt this feeling before now myself, but I do have a very good idea of what it is. From my conversations from Hachi, I know that he has the same feeling for you. You two like each other, there is no doubt on that. Hell, we aren't the only ones that can see it!"**

Yugito's eyes widen as she heard that. _'You mean... That's why Haku, Kurenai-sensei and even Sasuke and Sakura have been pressing me so hard.'_

Nibi nodded in confirmation. **"Yes it is kitten. They can see you like each other, very much at that. I don't know what else I can say, but at least allow yourself to become close and don't push him away."**

She looked down at the ground. _'But...'_

**"Don't even try to use me as an excuse! He's a jinchuuriki as well Yugi!"**

She fell silent at this for a few moments before responding. _'Alright. I'll try.'_ Nibi smiled lightly at her container.

**"That is all I and the others can ask for. I will say a few things though. I know you two like each, hell it might even become love if you stop denying that you do and allow yourself to get close to him. But from what I've heard from Hachibi, he will try to push you away for your own protection. Don't let that discourage you; it's just something he is going to do."**

She nodded as she figured that before looking back in the hallway and noticed Naruto was still in a state of shock. She smiled as she noticed this and saw his sensei walking up to him before turning back to everyone else with a small smile on her face.

As Naruto was still stunned at what just happened, Rikimaru walked up looking at him with a critical eye before patting him on the back. "Well, I came down here to congratulate you, but I think hers is a thousand times better then anything I can do."

Naruto snapped out of his shock and looked up at his smirking sensei. He nodded his head a bit as he was back in reality. "I wanted to kill him... But…"

"But you didn't want to because of the villagers." Naruto nodded slightly. Rikimaru sighed before leaning up against the wall. "I can't blame you for wanting to as I certain would, but you have to worry about the consequences. As you know, they will not only go after you, but the Hyuuga's as well. If Sasuke wasn't the 'last Uchiha' they would go after him as well."

Naruto nodded as he already knew all this. He sighed as he looked over at the contestant's box, but his eyes locked onto Yugito. Rikimaru noticed this and closed his eyes knowing what was going through his head. "Naruto, you know the council along with the villagers will still attempt retaliate for doing what you did." He nodded as he continued looking at Yugito.

"I will say this, be careful. If they learn that you two are going out, they will go after her just to get to you."

Naruto was about to nod before he blushed a crimson before rounding on Rikimaru. "We're not going out!"

Rikimaru smirked and waved him off as he started walking out of the hallway. "Whatever."

Naruto fumed at his sensei's sarcasm as he watched him walk away. _'Damn you sensei! I'll get you for that!'_

He shook his head before walking back to the contestant box and leaning on the railing next to Yugito. She smiled a bit before scooting a little closer to him and placing her hand over his. He looked at her before smiling lightly and had a slight smile grace his lips. She smiled back before they both turned towards the arena. Sasuke smirked at seeing this while Sakura gently smiled at them.

Genma sighed as the medics just left before looking up to the contestants' box before calling the next two down. "Will Haruno Sakura and Sabaku no Temari please come down."

Temari pulled out her fan before she glided down to the arena. Sakura shook off her shock but was still slightly nervous on fighting in front of this many people. Naruto and Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder seeing her being slightly nervous.

"You'll do fine Sakura." Sasuke said trying to calm her down a bit.

Naruto nodded in agreement with him. "You got this. And if she's giving you trouble, remove the weight seals."

Sasuke looked at her wrist and noticed the seals before slightly nodding in agreement. She smiled at the two before nodding her head. "Thanks, I need that."

Both smiled lightly at her before she walked down the stairs. Sakura took one more deep breathe before she walked out on the field and headed towards Genma. She looked over to see Temari impatiently waiting for her. "Come on already. I want to get this over with already."

A vein began throbbing on her forehead as Temari was apparently blowing her off. She took a deep breathe and closed her eye to calm herself before opening them and glaring at her. Temari was slightly unnerved by Sakura's glare but refused to show it as she glared right back.

Meanwhile up in the box, Gaara was having a dilemma. On one hand, he liked his sister and on the other Shukaku was screaming for the pink hair girl to crush her. So right now he was grabbing his head in pain as he struggled for control of his body. Everyone else in the box was slowly stepping away from him not wanting to be around him at that exact moment.

Yugito leaned onto Naruto shoulder and whispered. "Um... you're good with seals right?" Naruto nodded in confirmation as he was ready to Shunpo out of here if need be.

"So why don't you just seal Shukaku further away?" Yugito asked, slightly afraid of what was going on.

Naruto sighed as he shook his head. "Well, I don't know what seal he has, or where it is though it's probably on his stomach. Therefore, I could actually be releasing her instead. So until then, I can't do it."

Yugito cringed at the thought of releasing the sand demon and nodded her head as everyone continued to back away from the unstable jinchuuriki.

Genma checked the two kunoichi were ready before speaking up. "Alright, let the second match between Sabaku no Temari and Haruno Sakura Hajime!"

Temari whipped out her fan and swung it at Sakura unleashing a massive gust at her. Sakura didn't even move as the wind caught her and blew her hair wildly, cutting some of it. She just stood her ground as she watched Temari getting ready to start calling out her other jutsu as the winds began to die down. Noticing this, Sakura rushed towards Temari as she swung her fan.

_"Kamaitachi no jutsu!"_

As she swung her fan, whirlwind engulfed Sakura and started to leave small cuts on her skin but they didn't seem to bother her. She grabbed her fan and glared at Temari before pulling it out of her hands with ease. Temari looked stunned and didn't have any time to react as she felt a fist in her stomach before she went flying into the wall.

Sakura looked at the fan in her hands before shutting it and snapping it in two as if it was a twig. She looked over at the dust cloud in the distance and threw the two pieces at Temari as she scrapped herself off the wall. She blinked as she noticed the two large objects flying at her and barely managed to duck them as they impaled themselves in the wall. She looked up at the two objects and noticed that they used to be her fan. She paled immensely at this. _'Holy shit! That fan was made with some of the toughest metal found in Suna and she broke it!'_

From above, Tsunade smirked as the look of all the Daimyos' faces were priceless and she refrained from giggling like a school girl at all the money she was about to get because of her newest apprentice. But it was not to be as she noticed Shizune pulling out a list of debt collectors and started scratching out names. Tsunade groaned as she saw this. "Oh come on Shizune. Can't we just spend the money that I'm getting?"

Shizune just glared at her master making the slug sannin back away from the normally calm nurse that had an aura of murder around her. She sighed in disappointment before turning back to the fight.

Temari picked herself off the ground before glaring at Sakura as she pulled out a small scroll she kept...

Many men started to have nose bleeds as she pulled it out of from her top, more specifically from her breast. She bit her thumb and rubbed it on the open scroll as another fan appeared in her hands. Sakura sweat dropped at this and began to wonder how many fans she kept with her as she pulled it back and swung her fan viciously at her.

_"Daikamaitachi no jutsu!"_

A giant whirlwind started to form and swirled around there arena engulfing everything, including an unfortunate Genma as he wasn't prepared for something like this but he managed to get out with a quick shushin. Sakura covered his face as he body was being littered with cuts and bruises from errant rocks. She sent chakra to her feet to keep her from being lifted in the air of the massive vortex. Temari continued to swinging her fan, adding more power to the massive vortex that seemed to be morphing into a miniature tornado.

Sakura gritted her teeth as she knew that if this continued she would surely be picked up by the power of the winds. Then she noticed something flying at her, and that something happened to be the tree that was broken in Naruto's fight. Her eyes widen as she realized that dodging it would get her pulled into the vortex and using her super strength wasn't a much better idea. Suddenly an idea hit her, but it was risky.

She watch the tree come closer and closer to her till it was almost on her before she jumped over it and grabbed the end before throwing it at the stationary Temari as she continued adding more power into the vortex. Temari's didn't notice the tree thrown at her, but she did see Sakura in the air and waved her fan at her created a blast of high concentrated wind that kind of looked like Daitoppa. Sakura's eyes widen as he saw this and definitely wasn't something she was expecting as it collided with her and sent her higher into the air.

Temari smirked as she saw this but her eyes widen as she noticed a large tree flying at her. She used another Daitoppa against it but it seemed to be useless as the tree continued on its path at her. Her eyes widen as she jumped out of the way, only to see that her miniature tornado managed to catch the tree and turned it long ways. Temari's eyes widen as she put her fan in front of her like as shield as the tree collide with her, crushing her between the wall and it. She screamed in pain for a few seconds before it overwhelmed her and she passed out.

Sakura gritted her teeth as she was now at least a seventy meters in the air and she knew a fall from this height was deadly even for shinobi. She cursed as she couldn't figure a way on how to slow herself down when she noticed the wind began to die down. When she began to plummet to the ground she racked her large brain trying to find anyway out of this as the ground was quickly. She suddenly came up with something, but wasn't sure it was going to work.

She closed her eyes and focused on the seal on her neck as the black marks began to flare around her. Her eyes snapped open as she felt the power surge through her. She bit her thumb and went through a few hand seals praying that this would be enough.

Everyone held their breathe in as Naruto was getting ready to summon Manda to catch her when they noticed the curse seal and her going through the same hand seals Naruto was. Both his and Sasuke's eyes along with the sannin eyes widen as she thrusted her hand forward as she was only twenty meters from impact.

_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

A large plum of smoke appeared and started to dissipate revealing a very large slug. Both Tsunade and Shizune's jaws dropped to the floor as they instantly recognized it.

"KATSUYA!"

The large slug instantly noticed both her older summoners over in the stands and realized that it was the new summoner, Sakura that just did it. She was about to look up when she noticed a pink object fell on her soft head. Sakura looked up at the Katsuya and smiled.

**"Nice meeting you..."**

Katsuya was interrupted as Sakura refrain from screaming and let out a whimper of pain as she tried to pick herself up before noticing that she had broken her right humerus. She knew this as she looked down at it as it was sticking out of her skin. Sakura gritted her teeth as she knew she had more injuries but fixing them would be difficult as the markings retreated, leaving her with no chakra left, one useable arm and no soldier pills.

Even with all this, she slowly picked herself up and onto her knees and looked at the knocked out Temari before turning at Genma. Instantly understanding what she meant, Genma called the match so they could get treated. "Shousha, Haruno Sakura."

Soon as he said that, Tsunade, Naruto and Sasuke jumped on top of Katsuya's head. Sakura smiled at the three before passing out from chakra exhaustion and her other injuries. Both Naruto and Sasuke caught her before she fell as Katsuya looked at Tsunade. **"What happened here Tsunade?"**

Tsunade shook her head before answering. "I'm not sure myself old friend, but I will tell you later after I get Sakura healed up."

Katsuya nodded in understanding. **"That's fine. Oh and when she wakes up tell her she can call on me when she needs it."**

Tsunade nodded before taking Sakura from Naruto and Sasuke before shushining to a medical room. Naruto and Sasuke jumped off the large slug as she went up into a plum of smoke and landed in the arena. Both looked up at where Katsuya was before shaking their head as they had no need to worry about Sakura, after all she was in the hands of the best medic in the world.

"Dammit. Now she can summon Katsuya and I've still haven't successfully summoned Gamabunta yet." Sasuke said slightly irritated at this fact.

Naruto rolled his eyes before patting him on the back. "Gamabunta takes the same amount of chakra as Manda does from what I figure, which is more chakra to summon than Katsuya as they on a different level than her."

Sasuke nodded at that but was still a little irked at the fact she could call out her boss summon. Naruto bit his lip not to laugh at him before looking somewhat serious. "Well, your fights next and seeing Haku is already down here I'd better get back up to the box. Just don't get beat to badly."

Sasuke scowled at Naruto as ran up to the box leaving him behind with Haku and Genma. Genma refrained from laughing as Haku just smiled at Sasuke making him scowl even more.

From the Hokage both, Kazekage looked oddly pleased as he started to tap on his chair. "So Hokage-dono, it seems this year's gennins are very talented."

Sarutobi nodded in agreement as he was slightly surprised by the last two battles himself. "It seems so and we haven't seen the rest. If this continues I might have to give all of them chunin jackets."

The Kazekage looked somewhat surprised at this but nodded in understanding.

In the crowd, an Anbu sitting behind the crowd noticed the Kazekage's tapping and smirked as he saw this. He slowly started to get ready to execute the plan as he looked over at Baki and nodded.

Getting over his laughing fit, Genma looked at the two and checked to see if everything was ready before announcing the next match. "The third match between Onbinaisu Haku versus Uchiha Sasuke..." Most of the people in the crowd go went into an uproar hearing his name making Sasuke scowl even deeper. Genma sighed before finishing his sentence. "Hajime!"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and slid into the yougekikiken stance and waited for Haku to make the first move. She pulled out a few senbon and threw them at him before rushing at him. Sasuke saw the senbon coming and easily slid past them as he counter rushed her. Haku pulled out another senbon and threw it at him quickly but he easily dodged it.

She stopped quickly before jumping back to keep the distance from Sasuke as she started going through a few hand seals while pulling out a scroll.

_"Mizu Bunshin no jutsu."_

Suddenly, water began to pour out of the scroll and started to from four clones of her as place the scroll back in her pocket. Sasuke instantly recognized what she was doing. _'Great. She knows I can copy her jutsus, but without any excess water around I can't counter her. But then again...'_

He smirked at her before biting his thumb and going through a few hand seals.

_"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"_

In a plum of smoke, a toad with armor covering its body appeared besides him. "Alright Gama, I need you to supply me with water for support and watch my back in case she traps me in the ice mirrors I told you about."

The medium sized toad nodded as he took a deep breath before unleashing a torrent of water. Haku's eyes widen as she saw this and cursed her luck before she and her clones charged him before he could use it. Sasuke smirked seeing this before pulling out a few shuriken and throwing them at her as his other hand was going through a few hand seals.

_"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu."_

The shurikens multiplied into twenty. Haku's eyes widen as she pulled out a few senbon and deflected the ones she could and dodged the others. Two of her clones were destroyed as they couldn't keep up. She looked at him and noticed his hands finishing another series of hand seals as Gama opened his mouth once more.

_"Katon: Hosenka!"_

A flurry of fire balls erupted from his mouth as a Gama squirted a small stream of oil at her. The miniature fireballs ignited the oil as it approached her. Haku jumped over it as he other two clones were destroyed only to see Sasuke right next to her before driving his knee into her stomach. She gasped in pain but managed to push herself away from him. As she landed on the water, she jumped out of the way of Gama's katana before creating a few more clones to help her even the numbers.

She pulled out of few more senbon and threw them as Sasuke rushed her. He easily evaded them and reached her and punched her in the stomach before she grabbed to back of his shirt and brought her knee up. In an instant, he pulled stomach back to avoid the knee, complete ignoring the slight smirk on Haku's face as she changed directions with it and brought it into his crotch.

Most males in the crowd flinched in pain as Sasuke fell to the ground in agony. Naruto just shook his head. "That's just not right..."

Everyone, including Gaara, nodded in agreement while shivering a bit.

As Sasuke was pulling himself together, Haku started going through hand seals needing to end this fight before he got back up. As Sasuke looked up at her he instantly remember the hand seals before cussing out loud. "GODDAMMIT!"

_"Makyo Hyo Sho!"_

A large amount of ice mirrors began to surround the two as Gama was currently cussing up a storm as the Haku clones easily out maneuvered him and pelted him with senbon. Sasuke pulled himself up as he glared at Haku before speaking. "That was low."

Haku looked at him with her eyebrow raised. "Low it may be, but a shinobi must do anything to succeed."

As she finished speaking, she merged with the mirror making Sasuke pale somewhat as he looked around for Gama, only to see him screaming at the top of his longs while swinging his katana like a mad man at her clones. A tick mark developed on his head before yelling. "Gama! Get your ass over here! I need some help!... Oh shit!"

He pulled out his scythe and started to spin it around him deflecting the senbon that were coming from all directions. Gama hearing this fired a water bullet at the unsuspecting clones before jumping into the mirrors and shrinking into his armor and deflecting all the senbon behind Sasuke. Having Gama behind him, he could focus on the senbon in front of him as he continued deflecting the oncoming senbon.

Haku gritted her teeth as she continued jumping from mirror to mirror as she was growing tired and noticed that not a single senbon had even touched him. She cursed at this fact before looking at the large toad that managed to destroy her clones with a lucky shot. _'Alright, I have to take out the toad and make Sasuke block me from all directions.'_

She started aiming her senbon at the armored toad trying to get inside the armor while still throwing them at Sasuke trying to keep him from realizing her plan. Even doing so, Sasuke began to notice the number of senbon being thrown at him decreasing and was beginning to think she was running out when he remembered that she could create water senbon.

His eyes narrowed as he looked back and noticed a plum of smoke as a senbon hit Gama in the skull. His eyes widen as he realized what that meant and looked towards a smirking Haku. "Now with the toad out of the way, let's see you block all of them." He cursed before going through a quick set of hand seals.

_"Mizu Bunshin no jutsu!"_

Two clones formed from the water below them and pulled out their scythes as Sasuke hand started going through another set of hand seals. Haku seeing what he was planning started littering the clones with senbon and quickly destroyed them, but Sasuke already finished the hand seals as there was only five of them. He gripped his wrist as he looked directly at Haku as lighting started to crackle around his palm.

Up in the stands all the jounin except Rikimaru were staring at a blank face Kakashi. In fact, Rikimaru was attempting slowly sneak away from the scene. Kurenai was the first to speak. "Kakashi, if he hits my student with what I think that is, I will neuter you understand. Same for you Rikimaru."

Both paled slightly at that before Kakashi spoke. "I don't think he's going to use it on her."

Rikimaru nodded in agreement, hoping he was right. "He's most likely going to use it to escape the mirrors, as Haku still doesn't have the chakra to make a second set of them."

Kurenai looked at both of them before grabbing their ears and dragging them a few inches from her face. She glared at them with her ruby eyes before speaking in a quiet, yet dangerous voice. "You'd best be right or you will never be able to procreate, understand."

Both nodded in fear of the genjutsu mistress in front of them before she let them go and turned her attention back to the fight.

The Kazekage looked positively thrilled at what jutsu Sasuke was using before he became positively livid. _'Dammit... Can't use him as a vessel! Damn you for being so close to Naruto! That's it; I'm making a mental note to never get personally involved with something again!'_

Sarutobi looked at him oddly as he noticed the Kazekage's changing expressions in his eyes. _'Something's up. I can't pin point it, but with him acting like this I have a bad feeling...' _The old Hokage shook his head before turning back to the fight.

The lighting it Sasuke's hands began crackling oddly as it sounded like birds chirping before he rushed at Haku in her mirror. She cursed the Sharingan before moving out of the mirror to one a few spaces away. Sasuke smirked and quickly changed directions as he followed her. Haku's eyes widen in horror as she realized this and jumped to another mirror, only to see Sasuke closer to her than before. She tried one more time and jumped at another mirror. As she did so, Sasuke stopped her before she could reach it.

She closed her eyes only to her the sound of chirping die down and felt the cold metal on her throat. "I win."

Haku's eyes snap open and look behind her to see Sasuke holding a kunai at her throat and another at her back. She nodded slightly. "Guess you do. You've improved since our first fight."

Sasuke smirked at her as he pulled his kunai back and extended his hand. She smiled before shaking it lightly. Genma smirked as he chewed on his senbon before announcing the victory. "Shousha, Uchiha Sasuke."

For some reason the crowd wasn't screaming its head of. Mainly the fact that most were now asleep as feathers started to cloud their vision.

The Kazekage smirked before turning towards a slightly stunned Sarutobi as he noticed people falling asleep. Suddenly one of his guards threw a smoke bomb at his feet and it erupted covering the box up. Sarutobi's eyes widened as he felt himself be grabbed and whisked away as someone had used shushin to teleport him.

Seeing feathers clouding his vision, Naruto activated his Taiingan. His eyes widen as he noticed it was a genjutsu, and absently noticed Gaara and Kankuro jumping over the wall with Yugito hot on their trail. "Everyone! We're under a genjutsu!"

They all were figuring this out already, but nodded as they placed their hands in the tiger seal and released it.

Suddenly he and the others noticed an explosion in the kage's box. He would have jumped up to help the old man for his kindness over the years, but that's when he saw both Suna and Oto shinobi running into the stadium and attacking everyone they crossed. A slow smirk crossed his face as he now had a way to vent his anger for the years of mistreatment from the village. He jumped up into the stands with Shino following him and ran up to the top to find the other gennin.

A Suna shinobi jumped in front of him but was quickly dispatched as a kunai sliced his throat from behind. As he fell to the ground, Rikimaru, Kakashi, Gai and Kurenai appeared in front of them as Haku and Sasuke jumped besides him. Naruto looked at the jounin senseis before speaking. "If you don't want anything, move. I need to release pent up frustration." He emphasized his point by stabbing some Oto shinobi in the skull.

Everyone sweat dropped and the jounin began wondering if sending Naruto was a good idea. Rikimaru shook his head. "I would let you, but we have a mission for you." Naruto looked at him expectantly before he tapped an Oto shinobi in the heart and he fell down instantly. Rikimaru sweat dropped again before shaking his head as he threw a kunai to his left, ending some Suna shinobi's life. "We need you to go after Yugito. It seems she is chasing Gaara. We need the rest of you including faker over there to assist you incase your ambushed in the forest."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his sensei before forming a Rasengan and ramming it into another enemy shinobi. "One of us is enough to take him on. I agree with sending the others, but since Yugito is already chasing him, there is no need for me to go."

Gai nodded as he crushed some poor Oto shinobi's skull. "True as that may be, but it's best to be prepared just in case." Kurenai answered as she kicked a poor shinobi in the crotch before slitting his throat. All males in the vicinity flinched and slowly backed away from her.

Kakashi threw a kunai behind Haku and entered a nameless Oto shinobi's heart. "Besides, we can't fight to our fullest with you under our foot."

He narrowed his eye at them before turning around and kicking Shikamaru in gut. "Wake up, we got a mission."

Shikamaru groaned in annoyance as he looked up at Naruto. "Dammit. Just let me sleep. This is too troublesome."

Naruto just glared at him before smirking wickedly, making the lazy genius sweat bullets. "Let me say this, either you come with us, or I'm going to have one of my snakes crawl into you pants and make you less of a man."

In an instant, Shikamaru had jumped up and was frantically nodding as that was something he really didn't want to happen.

"Wait, you'll need someone to track them." Kakashi said getting ready to summon Pakkun.

Naruto shook his head at him. "No need. Both Shino and I can track her and Gaara easily." Kakashi sweat dropped before nodding as Gai slammed someone through the wall.

"Now go." Rikimaru's clone said as it exploded killing a few unsuspecting shinobi before a few more started to fall as kunai from Kami knows where started to pick the enemy shinobi off. Naruto rolled his eyes and muttered something about senseis that loved to show off before jumping out of the hole in the wall with the others not to far behind him.

Once they reached the forest, Naruto turned to Shino. "Can you use your kikais to locate them?"

Shino nodded in confirmation. "I was prepared just in case, so I've had a few following them after they left the stadium." Naruto nodded as he noticed a few kikais land on Shino's hand. "Follow me."

They nodded as he jumped off into the forest with them not to far behind. As they rushed after Shino, Naruto pulled out his pouch and threw two soldier pills towards Sasuke and Haku. "Eat. We're being followed by eight, no nine shinobi. And they don't smell like ours."

Both nodded and did so as Shikamaru narrowed his eyes as he heard that. "What kind of equipment do they have? And can you tell what rank they are?"

Naruto activated his Taiingan and concentrated on them for a few seconds. "Just the regular kunai and shurikens. Seems they are more of an assault squad than anything else. As for rank, I would say they are all chunin with one jounin but I'm only guessing on the amount of chakra resonating from their bodies."

The lazy genius narrowed his eyes before nodding as he tried to come up with a plan when Sasuke spoke up. "Is there a chance we can ambush them."

Naruto looked around the upcoming area as Shino shook his head. "No. I know this area well, plus since this is an invasion they will have decent knowledge on the landscape here. The only thing we can do is out run them or to try and shake them."

Suddenly Shikamaru spoke. "Or a distraction." He turned to Haku. "Can you make your ice mirrors again?"

Haku nodded as the soldier pill gave her more than enough. "Yes. I can. What's your plan?"

Shikamaru suddenly stopped making the other do so. "My plan is for both Haku and I to stay behind while you guys go ahead. With her ice mirrors and my Kage Mane, we can stop them quite easily either by killing or putting them in a near death state."

Naruto nodded at them. "Alright, just make sure she doesn't die, otherwise sensei is going to be coming after you with vengeance."

He nodded figuring that already as he turned away from muttering something about troublesome pranksters. "Just go already. Your girlfriend is waiting."

The hebi jinchuuriki twitched in annoyance as he Shino and Sasuke quickly took off. _'It wasn't that obvious was it?'_

**"Oh but it was hatchling. I mean I doubt anyone that knew you well enough hasn't figured it out already."** Responded Hachimata as she smirked wildly. Naruto twitched even more in annoyance hearing this and muttered darkly.

The three continued forward as they closed in on Gaara's and Yugito's scent when Naruto and Hachibi's eyes widen as the scent of fox hit them. He quickly pushed both Shino and Sasuke out of the way as a tail swiped the branch they were on.

"Fu fu fu. Impressive for one so young. I didn't think you would notice dear old me." Both Naruto and Sasuke narrowed their eyes remembering the voice all too well from their gennin test and looked up to see a smirking Kyuubi looking directly at Naruto. She pouted at the glares she was getting from the two boys. "Aw. You two aren't happy to see me. You're no fun."

Both continued to glare at her as Shino looked up nervously at her. His kikai were buzzing frighten at the aura she was emitting and he had to admit, they were right. Kyuubi shook her head as she looked at Naruto. "Oh well, time to come with me boy. And this time there's no one to save you..."

A kunai scratched her cheek as she jumped back as in a swirl of wind; Rikimaru was standing in between her and Naruto once more. She narrowed her eyes dangerously as she saw him and growled. He looked at her with a stoic expression before speaking to the three gennin. "Go. I've got her. You need to help Yugito."

Sasuke's eyes widen remembering last time they left him alone with Kyuubi. "Sensei! Don't be foolish. Remember last..."

"Sasuke. Listen to me. It will be okay. Just go." Rikimaru said while smirking slightly as a golden aura surrounded him as he looked at the vixen passively.

Naruto looked over towards his sensei, then to Kyuubi before turning towards Sasuke. "Come on, we need to go. Sensei can handle this."

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes, but seeing Shino nod and rush off with Naruto, he had no choice to follow. As they looked back, Naruto smirked watching through his Taiingan. _'Best come back sensei. Otherwise I'm going to kick you ass when I meet you in hell.'_

* * *

Kyuubi narrowed her eyes as she glared at the jounin in front of her. His scent was the same as it was three months ago and that irked her to no end. Yet something was different this time. Last time, with a look into his eyes she could tell he believed he wouldn't win. But this time, there was an aura of confidence that wasn't seen before, as if he believed he would win. She growled at that. "You know you've signed your death warrant, Akanami."

Rikimaru looked passively at her before a light smirk appeared on his face. "Probably, but eh, you know by now I don't give a damn about life and death."

Blurring out with speed nearly double than what he possessed during the wave mission, he reappeared besides Kyuubi before delivering a haymaker to her chin. To his surprise she simply caught it with little trouble before back handing him without even turning in his direction. Falling to the ground below, he noted that the vixen was about to take of, he pulled out a scroll and unsealed a very familiar sword. Gripping the large head chopping sword, it glowed with a violent crimson aura before he swung it in the general direction of Kyuubi. _"AKANAMI!"_

With an explosion of red youki in her direction, Kyuubi looked at the blade with slight surprised before fazing out of existence. Appearing besides the Akanami, she gripped the handle of the sword before two of her tails slammed him across the chest, sending him skidding across the ground and into a tree. Not caring about the sword any longer as its purpose had already gone by, she snapped the blade with ease before her youki incinerated the blade in a blink of an eye. "Now boy, leave me alone. Your only weapon that could even scratch me is gone. You have nothing now."

While Rikimaru knew it was the truth, he be damned if he was going to let her get Naruto without putting up a fight. Standing up, ignoring the soreness in his body, Akanami looked Kyuubi dead in the eye before he smirked arrogantly once more, not caring that it was probably going to get him killed. "That's what you think fox." With a flicker of wind, he was gone.

Kyuubi narrowed her eyes before she back flipped out of the way of kunai coated in chakra. While it wouldn't have harmed her, the explosion afterwards would have stung a little. Knowing what he was planning, she sniffed the air only to find his scent was suddenly dulled. Knowing what he was doing, she weaved her way out of a few more kunais before fazing away as they exploded. Appearing behind Rikimaru, she gripped the back of his neck and dug her claws in. To her slight surprise she noted that he was glowing before he suddenly exploded.

Growling loudly, she walked out of the debris that followed the explosion with little more then her hair out of place. While he was doing her no harm, he was being an annoying fly that refused to be swatted. To make things worse, she knew her youki was rising in her anger and had alerted the one person in the entire village that she could not fight. Growling even more angrily then before, both at the annoyance he was causing and at the woman that had sealed her power, she focused all her senses on her target before suddenly appearing besides him.

Rikimaru froze as he sensed her behind him. He knew it was over as the killing intent coming from her was almost petrifying. While it wasn't the worse, as Hachimata had an abundance when she attacked the village, it was staggering to know that she retained most of it's potency without her power. Not being one to give in, he turned to attempt to attack her, but she was already on him delivering a spin kick to his chin sending him flying.

Appearing above him, she delivered an axe kick to his chest, directly on the heart causing some blood to escape his mouth as he plummeted to the ground before he hit the ground causing a massive crater. Seeing that he was trying to get out, she landed behind him and gripped his neck and began to dig her claws into his spine. "Boy, I told you not to get in my way again but you don't fucking listen. I only spared you those years ago because Hachimata's son marked you and left you with that purple haired girl and I didn't want to get involved in whatever the hell he was doing. But now, you die!"

Smelling water nearby, she smirked as she threw him harshly in the said direction having a wicked idea. Watching him fly through a few trees before hitting the ground and coughing up some more blood, she grabbed him again and this timed threw him with enough force to break through any tree in the way as he hit the water. Walking on top of the water, she summoned her youki knowing that the pervert already knew she was here and sent it down to keep him pinned in the water.

Rikimaru gasped as water began rushing through his mouth and into his lungs. While he was home while in the water, he was pretty sure his spine had cracked along with a few ribs and other bones he didn't feel like naming had broke making it much harder for him to enjoy being in the water. Not only this but his breathing was already labored so when he felt Kyuubi's youki claw grip him, there wasn't much he could do. He struggled against grip it had on him, but with the lack of strength he had and the power she was putting into it, it was overpowering him. The water continued to pouring into his mouth and nose as he tried to swim back up, but it was not possible.

His struggling became weaker and weaker by the second as the lack of oxygen was becoming obvious. A light smirk appeared on his face as he looked up through the crystal blue water as his body started turning cold and became limp as his struggling seized.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Shino rushed through the tree tops as fast as possible as they were close to reaching the battle as two youkis poured out in massive waves. As they were about to leave the dark and clammy part of the forest, Kankuro jumped in front of them. All three tensed as he pulled out Karasu. "You will not pass."

Shino stepped in front of Naruto and Sasuke as he motion his head passed the puppet user. "Go. I'll deal with him."

Both looked at Shino before nodding and continuing on as Shino glared down Kankuro before smiling. This was going to be a challenge.

* * *

Yugito gritted her teeth at the partially transformed Gaara in front of her. She was in her one tail form and had a few gashes over her chest and legs as the rest of Nibi's youki was converted on her healing not wanting to waist it. She thought this would have been an easy fight, but she had to give the Suna jinchuuriki credit. He was strong. Much stronger than she had anticipated.

Gaara wasn't completely unharmed either. He had a few good gashes along his chest and stomach. His sand was healing them, but it was an odd feeling as he had never been hurt before and he learned something. He didn't like pain.

He gritted his teeth as the sand started to contract around him even more forming a miniature version of Shukaku. The tanuki glared at the neko in front of him before rushing towards her much faster than he was before. Yugito's eyes widen as she tried to jump out of the way, only for the gashes on her ankles to slow her down.

Her eyes widen as the large claw was about grab her and closed her eyes. As she expected the sand to crush her, she heard a smack of leather meeting sand. She snapped her eyes open to see Naruto in front of her, kicking the transformed Gaara in the face. He flew back and skidded on the tree tops before running into a tree. He quickly pulled himself out to see Naruto looking at him coldly.

Sasuke appeared besides her and checked her over to see if there was any life threatening wounds. She pushed him off as she struggled to stand as she reverted back to her normal state, this time with clothes on. "Don't worry, Nibi's healing them. I just need some time."

He nodded before turning to Naruto who was glaring at the now smirking Tanuki.

Gaara laughed manically as he saw Naruto in front of him. **"Ha ha ha! So you've finally came! Great, the girl was boring me!**"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he noticed the crazed glint in Gaara's eyes. He was no longer to one in control. He shifted into a lax stance, waiting for Gaara to make the first move. He wasn't disappointed when the Tanuki took a deep breath.

_**"Suna Shuriken!"**_

Balls of sand the same size of shuriken shot out towards Naruto with impressive speeds. He weaved in and out of them as he rushed towards Gaara. Gaara continued fired as many balls as he could to slow down Naruto as he continued to get closer. Seeing it wasn't working, he stopped and slashed at Naruto with his claw.

Naruto ducked under it easily and delivered an uppercut to his chin before slamming a palm strike into Gaara's chest. The tanuki stumbled back as he coughed up some blood as wind cut into his insides, but did no real damage as Shukaku's youki kept from nearing his organs. Naruto closed the gap quickly and started delivering quick blows with his fist while ducking under some claw strikes from Gaara.

Gaara trying to get Naruto off of him, swung her tail at his side, only to see Naruto jump over it with ease and deliver a spin kick to his head sending him through a nearby tree. Lifting himself out of the tree, the tanuki glared daggers at Naruto. Suddenly a smirk appeared on Gaara's face as even more sand began to emerge and surround him before exploding upwards.

Both jinchuuriki's eyes widen as the true form of Shukaku appeared in front of them. Gaara slowly emerged from the head before looking down at them. A psychotic grin appeared on his face as he raised his hand towards Naruto.

_"SABAKU KYU!"_

The sands quickly wrapped around Naruto's feet, who tried to jump out of the way but was unable to. It quickly wrapped around his chest before completely covering him to the horror of the two watching. Gaara's smirk grew wider when he clenched his fist.

_"SABAKU SOSO!"_

The sand surrounding him crushed inward spewing blood over the tree tops. Sasuke's eyes widen as Yugito screamed in horror.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

Kyuubi smirked, pleased with herself, as she felt the life leave Rikimaru. "Tch. So much talent. It's a pity you pissed it away just to save a doomed child."

Just as she was about to let go of him, the water began swirling violently as a purplish black, malevolent chakra emerging where Rikimaru was. Her eyes narrowed knowing all too well what he was doing and increased the amount of youki she was flowing into her claw to make sure he wouldn't break free. She had to admit, he was struggling far harder then before making her work for it, but it was nothing she couldn't handle

In the water, Rikimaru's appearance had changed. From his forehead to underneath his nose, his skin was navy blue while underneath his mouth and chin were a grayish tent, kind of like a hollow mask. The rest of his skin was the same grayish color with navy blue streaks through it. His hair had turned pitch black and lengthened to his shoulders. He had six black, miniature angel wings protruding from his back. His fingers had lengthened into claws with sharpened nails that could slice through bone easily.

Finally his eyes snapped open to show that his _Washigan_ was not the same. It no longer looked like a four point shuriken but an eight point star with four points being much thicker and longer then the others. Knowing that Kyuubi would overpower him even with this added power, he focused as much chakra to his eyes as they glowed softly as he mouthed his attack. _'Shoroi Raitingu!'_

Kyuubi narrowed as she noticed his lips moving before feeling the heat from above her increase drastically. Knowing what it was, she jumped out of the way of a bolt of whitish lighting as it connected with her youki claw, canceling it out. Her eyes narrowed further at this development before sneering as he slowly pulled himself out of the water, coughing up the water in his lungs. "I never knew you were like that. Borrowing power from that snake, so disgraceful. But then again, using those eyes deteriorates your mind so it's no wonder. Tch, Rokubi should have been more thorough with your clan's doujutsu. It could have become like my creation, the Sharingan, but I will give her credit, she did do a decent job."

Rikimaru's eyes snapped towards her as the last of the water drained from his lungs. Slowly standing on top of the water, wobbling slightly as his transformation began to recede till it was nothing but three diamond marks on his collar bone. It had taken almost the last of his strength to activate the seal and now he could barely keep stand on the water. He knew it was only delaying the inevitable, but the longer he stalled the fox the better. Not only that, but he felt dizzy and disoriented as his eyes faded to a dark brown so keeping his balance was a miracle on it's own.

Sensing this, Kyuubi was about to finish the fight when a large tongue wrapped around Rikimaru and pulled him away from her strike range. Growling loudly, she looked up to see a rather large toad with Jiraiya standing on top of it. Growling louder then before, she was not going to back down now. Not when she was so close to achieving her goal. Flaring her youki to the max, she looked at the white haired man with a demonic glint in her eyes. _**"You will not stop me, not today!"**_

Jiraiya easily stared the fox demon back as his chakra flared and surprisingly equaled the fox's output. He knew all too well that he would have to go all out in this fight as she was barely drained from her fight against Rikimaru. Preparing for his transformation, Kyuubi was about to strike when she suddenly pulled back as if sensing something was wrong.

Indeed Kyuubi could sense something was off about the white haired pervert. It seemed that his power was growing even further when it should have been at its maxed. Her eyes widened remembering that he had been trained by the Toad Sages and growled out loud knowing exactly what he was about to do and even though she believed she could win the fight, it would be at a extremely high cost for her. And that cost was one she wasn't going to risk. Growling louder then ever before as her killing intent flooded the forest around her, she uttered one phrase as she left. _**"You time is coming to an end Toad Sage!"**_

With a crack, she disappeared leaving no trace that she was ever there.

* * *

Gaara laughed maliciously as the sand pulled away from the corpse of... dozens of snakes?

"Nice trick. If I didn't use my Hebi Bunshin I would have been killed." Spoke Naruto as he jumped from a nearby tree. Sasuke's jaw drop hearing this as he couldn't tell the difference even with his Sharingan while Yugito's tears dried up instantly before she looked slightly pissed at him. As she was about to yell at him for scaring her to death when he spoke again. "Sasuke, are your reserves at full."

Sasuke looked at him oddly before nodding. "Yeah, why?"

"Cause I want you to use almost all of it to summon." Responded Naruto as he threw him another soldier pill. "Eat that after you do." Sasuke's eyes widen with realization before smirking as he jumped a good distance from Naruto and Yugito as Naruto did the same. Both of them bit their thumbs and flashed through a few hand seals before calling out their jutsu.

_"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"_

Two large plums of smoke enveloped the area revealing two of the most feared boss summons in the world. Manda and Gamabunta.

Manda looked around and noticed Gamabunta and Shukaku before looking up at Naruto and hissed loudly. **"Boy! I know I said you could summon me, but I demand sacrifices for working with that waste of slimy skin!"**

Naruto sighed as he looked down at Manda before nodding. "Fine, but only after I find some. I'm not like Orochimaru; I can't use anybody I want."

The giant snake nodded as Gamabunta glared at him before looking up at Sasuke. **"The same goes for you boy. I demand a hell of a lot of sake to work with this bag of scales. Maybe some black mail on Jiraiya as well"**

Sasuke popped in a soldier pill before nodding at the toad boss. "Fine. Though I'll have to ask sensei on the last part."

On the ground, Yugito looked up in shock seeing this. _'Whoa... How did Naruto get so strong so quickly? And the same with Sasuke? He couldn't even beat me in a spar a month ago, but now...'_

**"Kitten, this is why the summon world is in an uproar right now, well from what I heard from Hachi as she speaks with the summons Naruto calls. They believe the next chosen three have emerged, just like the sannin."** Responded Nibi as this she wasn't even slightly surprised by this turn of events.

Yugito looked slightly shocked to hear this, but was also confused. _'Chosen three?'_

Nibi sighed as she explained it to her. **"During each century, three souls that are born around the same time emerge into the shinobi world with skills that are almost unrivaled and they have the ability to summon the strongest from the summon world. Each one on their own is powerful, but all three together, they are almost unbeatable."**

**"Yet they rarely ever work together as the past has shown. The closest group to due it was the sannin. And they fell apart at the turn of the century."**

Yugito nodded numbly as she listen and looked on in aw at Naruto and Sasuke as they stared down the sand made tanuki. _'Guess it makes sense why all the jounin are calling them the Neo Sannin.'_

On top of Shukaku, Gaara looked surprised and slightly frightened, though he didn't show it, that the two in front of him summoned two creatures of equal size of Shukaku. He gritted his teeth before placing his hands in a ram seal.

_"Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu!"_

Suddenly Gaara's head slumped as he fell asleep. The sand colored eyes of Shukaku turned gold as she took over. **"FINALLY! I'M FREE ONCE MORE!"**

Both boss summons tensed hearing this and looked towards the crazed Shukaku as she glared happily at them. They looked at each other and with such and gave such a slight nod that even the Mangekyou Sharingan couldn't have seen it before they charged the psychotic tanuki. She inhaled deeply before firing out a large blast of wind towards the two.

_"Futon: Renkudan!"_

Manda easily swerved around it as Gamabunta jumped into the air. Sasuke seeing the opportunity looked down at Gamabunta. "I need oil!"

He nodded as Sasuke went through some hand seals and gushered oil out of his mouth towards Shukaku. Sasuke breathed deeply before breathing out a large ball of fire combining with the oil to create Katon: Gamayu Endan. Shukaku's eyes widen seeing this and pulled Gaara inside her head so she could stay out, and alive at that.

As the fire was about to engulf Shukaku, Naruto finished his hand seals.

_"Futon: Daitoppa!"_

The pressurized wind caught the flame bullet and at first and looked like it was going to tear it in two when the wind caught fire and engulfed the sand demon. All four watched nervously waiting to see the result when suddenly the flames erupted into a ball of air heading straight for Manda. Naruto's eyes widen as they were engulfed by the super heated flames as Shukaku laughed maniacally.

Sasuke eyes widen as he narrowed his eyes as Gamabunta rushed Shukaku and sliced an arm off before she realized what was going on. She narrowed her eyes a slapped Bunta with her tail and was about to fire another Renkudan at him, when she noticed the fire died out. And all that was left was scales.

The earth erupted from underneath her ass Manda shot up and sank his fangs into Shukaku's neck as his body wrapped around hers. Seeing this, Bunta rushed over and gripped her arm before yelling as Naruto and Sasuke. **"Hurry and find a way to hit him! He'll wake up with a good hit!"**

Manda blinked his eyes in agreement as he had a mouthful and couldn't speak, though he would never verbally agree with the toad. Both young shinobi nodded and jumped onto Shukaku's head, knowing Gaara was somewhere within it. Sasuke cursed as his Sharingan couldn't detect him as the sand had chakra and youki flowing through it making it impossible to find him.

Naruto was having the same problem, but his vision was slowly piercing through the sand as his half moon pupil slowly morphed into a full moon. Suddenly everything became clear to Naruto as he saw Gaara just arms reach out inside the skull. "Sasuke! I've found him. He's about a little more than arms length beneath the sand. I'm going to use a Rasengan to tear through the sand to give you a short distance to hit him with Chidori."

Sasuke's eyes widen hearing this, but seeing this full moon Taiingan, he nodded as he went through five hand seals and pressed his hand against Shukaku's head as lighting began to crackle. Naruto created a kage bunshin and slowly started to form a Rasengan while Shukaku struggled to get free and throw off the two on its head.

The clone dismissed itself as the Rasengan was finished. With lighting speed, Naruto thrusted the Rasengan into the skull, blasting away sand as it was shredded off from the force of the jutsu. Naruto gritted his teeth as he pushed it deeper and deeper till it finally died out. After drilling in about three feet and leaving a crater about five feet wide.

Sasuke took this opportunity and thrusted it towards the center of the crater s soon as Naruto jumped out of the way and pierced inside it. Shukaku in a desperate move, managed to move Gaara just enough to the side that it forced the Chidori to miss his skull and pierce through his right chest.

**"NO! I JUST BEEN FREED!"**

The eyes slow shifted back to their sandy color before it hardened and started cracking. Manda released his grip as did Bunta as the sand start falling rapidly. The two young teens jumped on top of their summons heads as the sand crashed to the ground, leaving a beaten and broken Gaara on the ground.

Naruto nodded towards Manda. "Your jobs finished. I'll try to get the sacrifices for you when I can."

The giant snake nodded as he let Naruto off on the tree tops.

Sasuke sighed as he jumped next to Naruto before turning to Bunta. "Alright, I'll find a way to get you your sake and black mail. Might take a while though." The toad summon nodded and both exploded into large plums of smoke leaving the two young shinobi standing on the tree tops watching the invading shinobi run from Konoha.

The invasion had failed.

* * *

**A/N2:** As you can tell, the fights I cut were Yugito/Gaara, Shino/Kankuro and Sarutobi/Orochimaru. The fights never could come out right so I did away with them. I've also changed the fight between Rikimaru and Kyuubi as there was a few complaints and I disliked it as well. As for Rikimaru being found with Anko, I decided that Orochimaru's defection didn't occur till a few years after the Yondaime past away as the Sandaime is Hokage, I believe. I didn't change much else in the chapter, just fixed it up a little as I didn't see much else wrong with it besides that one part. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed the chapter.


	11. Betrayel

**A/N:** Well, I said I was going to update everyone of my stories on my profiles, but seeing that last month wasn't all that good for me I wasn't able to. To make up for it I will try to get my major stories updated this month alongs with introducing a few new stories, a Naruto/?(Toss up between Yugito, OC jinchuuriki and Sakura) pairing called A Small Change and my full story version of my Naruto Chronicle chapter of Naruto/Yugito called Legend. I was going to rewrite this story, but I decided to stick with what I have though I will go through and fix it up so it looks more presentable. I will add more and change some past battle scenes, but when I do not know. The list of fights that will be edited or redone will be listed in the second A/N. This story still happens to be one of my favorites to write though Blood Naruto far surpasses it. Anyways, sorry for this very late update of the Power of Three.

I Do Not Own Naruto.

* * *

Black. That was all anyone was wearing outside as he walked by them. For one of the few times in his life, everyone was wearing the color that represented how he felt. But in this case it wasn't for him, but for someone that meant almost as much to him as his brother, his teammate and his fellow blonde haired jinchuuriki. The Sandaime Hokage.

Naruto still couldn't believe that the old man was dead. He was pretty sure that the old man was going to out live him, but now that wasn't going to happen. While he wasn't sure what had happened on top of that building, he knew that Orochimaru was victorious as he succeeded in taking the life of his former teacher. Even though he felt the pain of one of the few people that genuinely cared for him passing away, he knew that things were going to get worse for him. Without him the council was no longer balanced and would come after him. Sarutobi had counted for two seats in the council as he was the elder of one of the founding families along with being the Hokage.

Putting that aside as it only dampened his mood further, he began to look around him in an attempt to lift his mood. He wished he hadn't as all he could see was the look of hatred on every single villagers' face as he walked by them. While this was normal, the amount radiating off them was far beyond anything that he was used to. It felt as if they're piercing glares were in fact piercing him and causing him physical harm. He wasn't sure if he could take much more as it was becoming all too much for him. Every glare he received he just wished he could rip their eyes out to keep them from looking at him like he was the cause for losing a second leader.

In attempt to calm himself down, he tried to contact his tenant but to his dismay the snake didn't seem to be awake or was ignoring him. The later thought burned angrily in his mind. Her existence entirely rested within his hands and he could squash her at any moment if he so chose to do so. Forget everything she had done for him in the past, he needed some sort of positive reinforcement now. Before his thoughts continued to drift downward, Naruto stopped in front of an all too familiar complex.

Both Hinata and Neji looked at Naruto slightly surprised. They had both thought Naruto would have gone to the upcoming funeral as a representative for the Uchiha clan, so it was quite a surprise to see him here. Before either could say anything, Naruto spoke in a much softer then normal tone. "Hinata-sama, Neji. Can you please tell Hiashi-sama that I won't be able to join you today?"

As if waiting for this exact moment, Hiashi followed by Hanabi exited the complex. Hiashi was surprised as well figuring the same as his daughter and nephew, but hid it with surprising ease. Shaking his head, the normally emotionless leader of the Hyuuga spoke in a more fatherly tone. "I see no problem in that. Just make sure you act accordingly as you are still representing both our clan and the Uchiha's."

With the thoughts floating through Naruto's head, he could only nod at the clan head. He wasn't in the mood to disagree, not that he normally would, but in this instance he really wanted to. He wanted to say he had no family like he did when he was locked in the psychiatric ward, but he knew better then to say that to the man's face. Bowing lightly to each Hyuuga, he was about to turn around when Hiashi stopped him.

"Naruto, is there something wrong?" Hiashi's tone was worried, which caught everyone's attention before it shifted to Naruto. Something was off with him and he could see it. The gleam of his eyes reminded him of a few years back while his subdued demeanor tripped off a few warning signals in his head. And the unsettling feeling he was getting from him only added to his weariness.

Shaking his head in an attempt to pacify the clan head knowing that his mood wouldn't go unnoticed before hand, Naruto sighed lightly as he attempted to figure out what to say. He could just flat out lie, but Hiashi was the head of the Hyuuga clan so there would be no doubt he would be discovered if he lied to him. Telling him the truth would only cause the head further worry and probably have him come with them just as a precaution. Deciding a half-truth would be easier to go with and harder to detect, Naruto spoke in an eerily calm voice. "You should already know that by know, Hiashi-sama."

Seeing him flinch along with Hinata and Neji, Naruto couldn't help but feel a very small satisfaction within his stomach before it turned to revulsion as they were his family. Luckily his already pale skin couldn't pale so they didn't know he felt sick for what he felt. Pushing that aside, he turned around to leave as he spoke in a much darker tone then he had attended. "I'll be okay, so I'll go now... See you tomorrow."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes at Naruto's retreating back. He knew all too well that he wouldn't be okay today as if he was Naruto; he would be ready to break. Then again if he was Naruto, he would have broke long ago and had used Hachimata on the village. Shaking that off, he was about to go inside and send a few branch members to watch over him when he noticed a black and blonde blur following Naruto from the roof tops. He smiled lightly seeing who it was before turning to his children and nephew before motioning for them to leave, feeling a little better knowing Naruto was being watched.

* * *

Walking back into the village as there was no other way to get the Hokage tower, except for shushin; Naruto ignored the hateful glares coming from the villagers. Even still they were getting to him as he had to refrain from shrinking into himself. It was unnerving that they were looking at him like this. It was far worse then it ever had been before which confound him to no end as he had defended Konoha from destruction. Sure he made Hiboruto blind, but the bastard deserved it and he knew they would hate him for it, but this was not what they're hatred was about. He had a small inkling that their hatred for him right now was about the same it was the day after Hachimata was sealed away into him.

He noted a few of the villagers picking up stones, most likely to throw at him, but he ignored it as even the best of their throws couldn't hurt him unless they hit the eye. He doubted that as most villagers had pathetic accuracy and half of the stones thrown at him in his life had missed their target. There was an occasional ex-academy student or retired ninja among them every now and then as if an active shinobi even laid a hand on him; it was their job and their life. Reaching his hand out on reflex, he had caught the stones thrown at him by the said villagers without even looking towards them. There was no point as he knew they wouldn't stop. Hell, a part of him wanted a stoning just so he could feel the pain so he knew he was alive.

More and more stones were being thrown at him along with the normal yells at him to get out of town and calling him a demon. In all truth, the words hurt more then the jagged stones that hit and caused small bruises to some moderate cuts. He allowed them to continue as he headed towards the tower, not caring in the least that a few had even broken his bones in his hand. He knew he would have to get them looked at as she snake seemed to be ignoring him completely so he was tempted to seal her away and be on his own for a while.

Just as the stone barrage began to pick up, it instantly stopped as two blurs jumped in front of their paths, each with their own way of stopping the barrage. One was simply stopped by a stream of flames from the user mouth. The other blocked the stones with a spinning scythe that seemed to be dual ended. As the stones came to a halt, Nii Yugito and Uchiha Sasuke stood in-between the villagers and Naruto. Realizing who had stopped them, mainly because it was Sasuke, the villagers quickly went back to what they were doing acting as if they hadn't been stoning the pale skinned blonde before.

While Yugito was seething at this wanting to have the ones that had started the stoning thrown in jail, Sasuke knew the routine very well as he turned to Naruto and sighed lightly. _'Dammit. He's acting like this again... I haven't seen him like this since we were in the ward.'_ "Naruto..."

"I wanted to go alone." Naruto simply answered as he attempted to continue to his goal. He was quickly stopped as Yugito stepped in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest. Naruto knew better then to cross her like this as he knew the look all too well. It was just a look that all women had.

Seeing that he wasn't going anywhere, Sasuke stepped besides the female jinchuuriki and continue with what he was going to say. "Naruto, you should have waited for us. You knew they were going to be like this today and fortunately and unfortunately I'd be with you and they know better to do anything with me around."

Seeing Naruto only nod to what Sasuke had said further irked the cat container. She wanted an answer to why he was being this stupid. Sure, he just lost one of his precious people in the Sandaime but even she knew how badly he was treated here and knew it would be worse today. Seeing that Sasuke wasn't going to say anything else, believing Naruto to have gotten the point, Yugito was pushed passed her rather small limit. Stopping Naruto from walking once more, making the raven haired Uchiha look at her in wonder why Naruto blankly stared at her. "Naruto, I want to know why you are doing this to yourself."

Naruto looked up at the rather tall girl. On any other day he would be asking himself the same question but today was different. It was one his... darker days. One where he didn't care about himself or others. One of the days were he almost always ended up attempting to commit suicide. One of the days that always happened to be his birthday or the funeral of one of his precious people. Not finding an answer, he attempted to walk by here once more only for her to push him back. Getting annoyed that she was impeding his path, Naruto gave her an answer. "Because no one gives a damn."

For the second time in two days, he had been slapped in the face by Yugito. But in comparison, this one hurt far worse then the other. "Can you not see?! Sasuke cares for you! Sakura and your sensei care for you! The entire Hyuuga clan cares for you! The snake wielding woman cares for you! I care for you!" Naruto stayed quit during her outburst, but in the same time had his more normal self knocked into him by her words. Sensing this, Yugito brought her hand to where she slapped him and rubbed the cheek lightly. "Now come on, we have a funeral to catch but this time with us, okay."

Naruto nodded lightly walking somewhat closer to Yugito as the two headed towards the tower. Sasuke stayed back a minute observing what had happened and he had to admit, he was impressed. While it wasn't his approach, it sure in hell worked and had knocked some sense into Naruto. Looking over at the villagers knowing what they were thinking as they had seen the scene as well, he focused every ounce of killing intent he had onto them as he activated his Sharingan. "Don't even think about it."

With that quiet statement, he released his killing intent before walking behind the two jinchuuriki, intent on watching them further.

* * *

It had been three days since the funeral and in his bed, Naruto sighed loudly before getting up and looking out the window. He wanted to leave the house, but he had been ordered not to by the council. He scoffed at that as after his little display in the finals, he wasn't going to be getting anything good from them any time soon. Then again, he never did as the clan heads only made up half of the council. The rest was made of the elders and civilians, which always tried to bring the subject of him up and tried to have him imprisoned, executed and/or turned into a weapon. But now with Sarutobi gone there was only thirteen chairs in the council, meaning the elders and civilians had more power than the clan heads though they could not make anything official with a Hokage.

Shaking his head, he sighed as he stood up and walked out of his room. He absently wondered why he didn't run into anyone as he walked down the stairs, but he figured it to be everyone training. He pulled open the refrigerator and pulled out a box of sushi as he wasn't exactly in the mood for ramen, which was odd on its own. Sighing lightly, he sat down in the living room and turned on the TV seeing as there was nothing to do since he couldn't go outside. Of course there wasn't anything on so he ended leaving the channel on a movie channel as he started eating his sushi.

Naruto shook his head as he finished the last bite of sushi and leaned back in his chair as he looked up at the ceiling. His thoughts began to wander and wander quickly down the drain. He squashed those thoughts immediately as he really didn't need to be thinking like that with a perverted snake within him. But he had to wonder why he was feeling more and more in the mood as of lately. While he was the correct age that his body was maturing into a man's and teens were naturally ready to go anywhere at any time, it was just odd as he really didn't want that at that moment. And it didn't help that he was imaging more girls then his official girlfriend.

Taking a few breathes, he turned to the TV and cursed loudly as it just had to have a sex scene going on at the exact minute he began paying attention to it. Of course it wasn't helping that a certain blonde haired girl had just walked into the room and saw this. Instead of being accusing, she decided to play this at a different angle as she approached from behind before placing her hands on his shoulders. "So Naruto-kun, anything new or do you need to be laid that badly."

She bit her lip to keep from laughing as she saw him blush madly and was beginning to realize why Nibi always teased her like this. It was quite fun when she wasn't the one being targeted. She was so into keeping herself from laughing that she didn't notice the grin that crossed Naruto's face as he countered back. "Nah, I was just wondering if you were that flexible and comparing her body to yours and I have to say, damn. I hit the jackpot."

It was Yugito's turn to blush madly and cursed her habit of sleeping in the nude and occasionally sleep walking. Then again it didn't help that she wasn't comfortable wearing clothes at night and a certain cat demon made sure she was sleep walking trying to entice the others in the house. Not being one to be outdone, she looked Naruto in the eyes as she came up with a quick and startling comeback. Standing in front of him and the TV, she leaned down so that their knees touched as she placed her hands on his thighs, purposely being close to in-between his legs. Mustering up her most seductive voice, Yugito licked her lips as she replied. "Do you really want to see how flexible I am like that Naruto-kun? I am more then willing to show you."

Naruto's face turned red as he cursed at his fellow jinchuurikis cunning. It was just no fair that she was taking advantage of him like this and the fact that her hands were so close... never mind, one was on it as he could see her beginning to blush as well. But just as it started, it stopped as another person made their presence known. "Goddammit! Will you two stop that?! Another person lives in this house for crying out loud so do that in private! Oh, and we have company."

Both of their faces turned red as they turned their heads to a slightly blushing Sasuke along with Sakura, who had a full blown blush that made her head seem like it was about to explode. The reaction was instant as Yugito jumped off Naruto while he quickly clicked off the TV as for some reason the sex scene on the TV was heating up and showing things that weren't normally shown on movie channels. Once he patted himself down to make sure his hard-on wasn't visible, he turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "Sorry for that... Being stuck in a house for three days does that to you. So Sakura, how are you holding up?" He quickly changed the subject, wanting to get it off the embarrassing situation they were just in.

Sasuke nodded in understanding as he would not be taking too kindly to Naruto's technical house arrest. Sakura took a few seconds as she was still recovering from the sexual taunts of the two jinchuuriki towards one another. Once she recovered, she smiled softly as she rubbed her left arm a little.

"Shizune-san says that I'm okay but to take it easy for the next couple of days before I start helping with the injured. I also heard that she is going to try an operation on Lee to implant one of the enemy soldier's eyes into him, but she has to find a correct donor." At this part she neglected to tell them that the council had forced her to do the same for Hiboruto. Shaking that off, she smirked as she continued. "And this is between us, but I heard that Tsunade-sensei has disappeared. She was healing the wounded in battle one minute and as soon as they started retreating she was gone. It just doesn't make sense. Tsunade-sensei is a sannin, one of the strongest shinobi in the world yet she disappeared in the middle of battle as if she was taken hostage."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this along with both Sasuke and Yugito. Like Sakura they found it odd that Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin, would disappear as the enemy was retreating. All three instantly counted out abduction as she was far too strong for anyone other then Orochimaru to successfully kidnap and he wasn't able to as Sarutobi had died sealing the snake's arms away. But then what could have made her leave? None seem to have the answer as a knock at the door was heard. Sasuke being the closest to the door answered it and was quite surprised to see who it was. "Jiraiya-sama?! What are you doing here?"

The white haired pervert entered without permission much to Sasuke's annoyance before turning to Naruto. "Gaki, I'm here to take you and your girlfriend if she wants out of town for a while for a mission and to keep the council off your back."

Sakura hearing the last part blinked a few times in confusion. While she knew Naruto was being kept under watch by the council, but she didn't know that the council was trying something on him although it didn't completely surprise her with the way her mother acted to the news of her teammates when they first became a team. In fact it seemed like she didn't like their sensei either. Shaking that thought off, she was the first to voice her doubts. "Jiraiya-sama, if the council is watching Naruto won't they just make a bigger fuss with him not being here? I can understand Yugito-san going as she isn't under any restrictions, but not Naruto."

Sasuke nodded in agreement as he knew of the non clan head portion of the council had it out for Naruto. But something else was bothering him as why would a legendary sannin, a man as strong as a Kage need Naruto and Yugito to come with him. The only reason he could think of was for their protection. That raised another question for him. What could he be protecting them from? "Why exactly do you need them? Couldn't you do this on your own as you are one of the legendary three for a reason?"

Jiraiya cursed lightly at the Uchiha-gaki for already figuring out what he was thinking, but there was no time to answer him or the others as they had figured it out or were close to doing so. "Sorry, but no answers for now. I'll tell the gaki and his girlfriend as it concerns them. It's up to them to tell you or not. As for being in trouble, he is in far worse trouble if he stays here then going off with me. Besides, I've already told the Anbu that report Naruto's status to them to cover up for me. So let's get moving."

Hearing this and looking over to Yugito, Naruto shrugged and followed the white haired pervert wanting to get out of town. Yugito on the other hand shook her head. "Sorry, but I have a few things I have to do today. Naruto, when you get back..." She fell silent at the end as she found herself unable to speak the words, especially in front of a pervert.

Knowing what she was trying to ask, he smiled lightly at her before nodding. "Sure thing Yugi-chan." He turned as he was about to leave with the toad sannin when both Sakura and Sasuke attempted to stop him. Pushing them back, Naruto shook his head lightly. "Sorry guys, but the pervert is right." Seeing both nod lightly, he continued as he thought of something. "Sasuke, Yugi-chan, I need you two to cover for me. Go to the hospital and check up on Gaara as I have a feeling something might happened to him. Sakura, if you can tell your mother of how I'm doing it might take the council longer to figure out I'm not here."

Nodding in understanding as he knew Naruto wanted to help his fellow jinchuuriki as both girls nodded as well, he watched as Naruto quickly followed the pervert at a fast pace to make sure not many could catch a glimpse of them. Sighing lightly to himself, he turned towards Sakura. "Sakura, lets head out. Riki-sensei should be there as well... Wait, what am I saying? Ah, whatever. Yugito do what you have to as I'll cover for Gaara today."

Sakura giggled lightly while shaking her head as Yugito nodded in agreement as she jumped off. After waving to her goodbye, Sakura led the way to the hospital having just been released.

The two walked in silence as they passed by a bar with Kakashi standing by it, reading his book. Sasuke knew something was up seeing that for once the one eyed pervert wasn't paying attention to the book, but to something in the bar. Shifting his interest to the bar, he saw nothing other then rustling leaves. He was wondering what was up when he noticed both Asuma and Kurenai walk up to Kakashi just as he felt a tug at his shirt. "Sasuke, is something up?"

His attention turned to her as a shiver went down his spine. He was unsure why, but he could feel _his_ presence. And if _he _was there, things were about to get very interesting. Shaking that off as he could see Sakura looking at him in worry as he stopped and was ignoring her, he quickly came up with an answer. "I thought I saw something, but I guess I was mistaken. Anyways, let's go Sakura."

She could tell he was lying. Just the different demeanor in his voice alerted her to that. But it was something else that told her not to pursuit it any further. For one of the few times, she could tell that there was genuine fear in his voice along with raw hatred. Those two things added on with his altered voice put her off somewhat, but she decided to listen to him. "Okay then."

As the two left, two figures in black cloaks watched them leave. The smaller of the two watched Sasuke with a furious intensity as if he was measuring him up. The larger noticed this, but he said nothing not wanting to earn his partner's ire. He did have a vicious temperament when angered and he did his best not to do that.

* * *

Naruto sighed softly as they had taken a much more leisurely pace after they made it past the walls of Konoha. Not only that but he could sense even though that Jiraiya was acting like his normal, perverted self he was tensed as if there was going to be an attack. While he had gotten the same vibe from him when he came to get him, he just had this feeling something was up. But what was getting to him. He had no idea what it could possibly be. Sure it could be the damnable fox again, but something told him it would have been a team of Anbu watching over him if that was the case. While she was powerful, she was no match against a sannin in her current condition.

Putting that aside, he was getting thoroughly irritated by the sannin. Every time a woman passed by them, his attention instantly turned to them and he whipped out that notebook and started writing. Part of him wanted to tear the things to shreds, mainly because of the voice in his head telling him to, but another part of him wanted to see what he was writing, once again thanks to the same voice in his head. Sometimes Hachimata had no clue what she wanted. Getting fed up with both the snake and the pervert, Naruto snapped. "Will you put that thing away and tell me why the hell we are out here or I swear to God I will deep fry your ass and serve you to Manda!"

Hearing Naruto's comment and knowing he would attempt it, not that he could succeed as he was one of the legendary three, Jiraiya snapped the notebook close before turning to him. "Alright gaki, seeing your point I will temporarily stop checking out the women here." Seeing the pale blonde boy nod, he smirked as a hot woman walked by earning him a cobra wrapping around his neck. "ACK! Alright! We're here to find out what happened to Tsunade!"

Having a slight hunch this was the reason he brought him along, he was about to call back his snake when he remembered what he was thinking of earlier. Ordering his cobra to wrap around his neck even tighter, Naruto spoke in a cold yet calculating voice. "Pervert, what is with your tenseness?" Seeing the look of 'I have a cobra wrapped around my neck so of course I'm tense!' Naruto shook his head. "No, not because of that. Why were you tense before? It is as if you are expecting something to attack. Something that you might think I could not handle."

Jiraiya cursed at the brat's observation skills, but he had to admit the boy had grown unbelievably since he last seen him. Before he would have considered him a very powerful gennin bordering the skills of a chunin, but now the boy was as strong as a fresh and cocky jounin. Seeing that the snake was poised to strike, he answered quickly knowing it would take a little work to negate the poison within his system. "You have two S-rank nukenins coming after you for what's inside of you. They are apart of a group I've been recently monitoring and are possibly the same group that have weakened Kyuubi as well. I don't know who they assigned to capture you, but I do know they were heading for Konoha."

Surprise was evident on Naruto's face hearing this. The last thing he was expecting that two S-rank nukenin were after him. While he knew the pervert in front of him was strong, two shinobi near the level of a Kage was not something to joke about. Honestly he didn't believe the white haired sannin could do it. Just as he doubted him, he heard a poof before looking back at the pervert to see smoke where his snake was before feeling someone's hand on his shoulder. "Now gaki, let's get going. Finding Tsunade is going to be difficult as we don't have a lead as of yet. That's why we are heading to the village of Kakariko. I have a few men set up there that might have something on her."

Naruto turned around to see Jiraiya looking no worse for the wear. In fact, if he looked closer he couldn't even see the mark his cobra was making moments ago while constricting his neck. Knowing what this meant, Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously at Jiraiya. "You could have done that from the start."

Jiraiya gawfed at his statement earning a hiss from the pale blonde. "Of course gaki. I'm not considered to rival Orochimaru for nothing. Now we need to get a move on. The village is about an hours walk ahead and seeing that you know of the mission and who is after you, it would be best to move at a faster pace."

He didn't like it, but the pervert was right. They needed to find Tsunade and fast. Something was still off about her disappearance and he wanted to know what it was. Nodding at the white haired freak of nature, the two rushed off at a high speed once more heading for the village of Kakariko.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura didn't like what was going on. First they found that their sensei had escaped the hospital once more as soon as he awoken. While it wasn't that much of a shock to them as he did it all the time, the second reason had them stumped and had put the hospital on alert. Sabaku no Gaara was missing. Not only missing, but there was signs of a struggle within his room as sand littered the room but only his blood was found. While Sakura had no clue what had happened, Sasuke had a horrible idea and knew it was quite possibly true.

Knowing the vixen was interested in Naruto for a certain snake; he had to think the same would go for Gaara which meant only one thing. Kyuubi had struck the hospital and that was a very, very disturbing thought. While he was hoping that they had just moved him to the prison ward in the hospital, there was no such luck as Yugao was stationed within it as they were having a shortage of shinobi and she would have known if the sand user had came her direction. So once again they had to find their sensei to see if he knew what was going on.

So checking all around the hospital as the tightened security would have made it difficult for him to escape unnoticed, they found no traces of him or Gaara making the two utterly irritable. Just as they were ready to give up and ask for Haku's aid in their search, they found him entering a hospital room. Neither wanting to let him get away, both chased him down and entered the same room only to see all the jounin senseis along with Kurenai in the room. This puzzled them until they noticed who was on the bed. One Hatake Kakashi. Being the first to put everything together, Sasuke spoke. "What happened?"

Rikimaru sighed softly as he shook his head just learning the story himself from Asuma and Kurenai. While he wanted to tell Sasuke what did happen, he knew all too well what would happen afterwards. Just as he was thinking that, the door burst open once more much to his and the others' dismay as a panicked jounin that helped clear the stadium during the invasion came crashing in. "Is it true?! Is it true that Uchiha Itachi has returned to Konoha in search of Naruto?!"

Every single jounin in the room had to keep their killing intent from spiking and focusing on the man. The idiot had to come it at the one time and shoot off his mouth with the said Uchiha's brother in the room. With that thought in mind, all attention had turned to the only full blooded Uchiha left in Konoha.

All the blood had drained from Sasuke's face as he heard the news. His brother had returned? Not only that, but he was heading for Naruto first and not him? While he honestly knew his unofficial brother was the stronger of the two, having his flesh and blood brother openly admit it by going after him first was not only insulting, but unbearable in his mind. His anger began to rise as the seal around his curse seal began to fade and break. Bright red marks began cover his right arm and the right side of his face before he bolted from the room with speed for beyond what he should have been able to.

Just as Sakura had pieced everything together, she saw Sasuke sprint out of the room and remembered what she had said in the Forest of Death. Not wanting him to be left alone in this fight, she would have followed when she was grabbed and pulled back by Rikimaru who immediately after he pulled her back into the room had slammed the door shut and chased after the out of control Uchiha. Seeing this, she was about to chase after them when Kurenai grabbed her shoulders. "Don't! Rikimaru can handle this before it turns ugly."

Sakura wanted to believe that. She honestly did, but she had a dark feeling that it wouldn't. And with that in mind she began to struggle within Kurenai's grasp, not knowing that her curse seal was acting up and feeding her its power. Unfortunately the others in the room did and narrowed their eyes as there was no containment seal holding it back. Kurenai was about to put her out when a weak chakra spike from nearby had caught Sakura's attention knowing whose chakra that was. With a burst of strength she broke out of Kurenai's grip and head towards the said spike to help a friend.

* * *

She wasn't sure why she didn't go with Naruto and the white haired sannin. Honestly she wanted to be with Naruto at the moment, but her mood kept her from doing that. She couldn't understand why her body and mind were acting the way it were. Hell her teasing of Naruto earlier was something she didn't understand as that was suppose to be it. She wanted to tease him, but it was as if her body wanted to really do it with him. While she knew that he was more then capable of doing so as she had personally seen before, she just didn't think it was right for them to do that so early in their relationship.

Sighing lightly to herself as she tried to think of another subject to get it off her mind, she growled remembering what the civilians of the council did. They had funded more money into the transplant procedure that Shizune was planning for Lee to change it to Hiboruto. She did not know Lee personally, but he was a friend of Naruto's and Hiboruto was on her black list. She was glad that Shizune had stated she would attempt it on Lee first as he had been blind for longer and since it was Hiboruto that made him blind, she wished for him to live through the same thing he put Lee through. The council of course fought tooth and nail but Shizune prevailed as she didn't even have to attempt the procedure whatsoever but still were attempting to undermine her with the funding.

Getting further angered by her thoughts she once again tried to change her train of thought only to become further enraged. Just everything as of lately had been horrible in her opinion. Not only for her but the ones around her, especially Naruto. Feeling the need to break something, she took a short cut to get to her favored training area. While she noted that it was an alley, she honestly didn't care at the moment as she needed to release some stress.

After a moment she got a weird feeling as if she was being followed. Taking a look back she saw that no one was behind her and that no one was on the roof tops either. Looking somewhat flustered as she could tell someone was near her, she turned back around and started heading to her training area convinced it was just her nerves acting up. After a few more moments she knew she was being followed. The two chakra signatures that were being suppressed were no longer attempted to do so. She was stunned at the size of their reserves and knew that on her own that she wouldn't stand a chance.

Getting a little edgy about the two as she didn't know who they were, she turned around just in time to see two figures jumping from the roof tops. At first she didn't know what to think but noticing their head bands she instantly knew these two were here for something and she had a slight feeling it was for her. Not wanting to alert the two in front of her, she weakly spiked her chakra in hope that someone nearby would notice it and come to her aid. Unfortunately the two did notice what she was doing making her curse as the silvered haired one spoke. "Dammit! She's already trying to call for help! Kakuzu let's take her now!"

The other didn't even hesitate as what seemed to be three masks detached from his back and started floating in the air. Taking a closer look they were held up by strings from his body, but Yugito didn't have time to notice this as a two bolts of lighting blasted from the ox looking mask. She quickly jumped out of the two bolts path before landing on the roof top to attempt to take the higher ground. It turned out to be a mistake as the silver haired one had already saw what she was doing and beat her to it as he brought down his scythe onto her. Using her cat like reflexes, she managed to jump out of the way but only to be hit by something below her. She gritted her teeth in pain as it felt like Naruto had hit her with a close range Daitoppa.

As she fell to the ground, she regained her balance and pulled out a kunai to deflect one of the scythe's blades with her kunai before knocking it back as she landed on all fours. Growling lightly she called upon Nibi's chakra knowing that she would need it as she attempted to charge the mask one but was stopped as a stream of flame hit her. Using her chakra to lighten the blow, she jumped out of the flames before noticing her wrapped hair had caught fire. Having no choice, she sliced it off from about half way as it would grow once more.

Growling louder then before as her appearance slowly turned feral as her hair started to length, she noticed that the masked one seemed to be smiling. This caught her attention instantly and knew something bad was about to happen. Turning around with her kunai drawn, her eyes widened as the scythe was almost on her and was only inches from embedding itself into her stomach. There was no time for a Kawarimi so the only thing she could do was closer her eyes and brace herself for the pain. After a brief moment, it never came.

Snapping her eyes open, she noted that the scythe had been returned to its owner but with a severe dent in the shaft. The cat vessel smiled lightly as she knew instantly of only one person that had that kind of strength to dent a weapon forged that well. Turning to her savoir, she smiled brightened at the pink haired girl. "Thank you Sakura." Before Sakura could even respond, Yugito quickly turned her attention back to the battle. "Be careful. These guys are much stronger then us. At the first chance we have to make a break for it."

Hearing Yugito's rigid voice and the feeling she was getting from the two, she nodded as it was the best option. Gripping the boomerangs tightly, she whirled around just as Yugito ducked and threw them towards at the masked one, specifically the strings holding up the masks. To their dismay a set of strings came and snagged them out of the air. Cursing lightly, she pulled out a kunai before jumping over Yugito and landing in front of her. "I got this guy."

Yugito nodded as she turned around to the silver haired and sent her kunai straight to his neck. He easily dodged it as Yugito smirked as she had used it as a distraction as she was on him just as her one tail transformation finished. She slashed at him furiously, but he was able to parry the blows with ease before hitting her in the gut with his scythe knocking her back slightly. Seeing that he quickly followed up by trying to bring the scythe down into her stomach, she rolled out of the way before smacking him in the face with her tail.

She smirked at her small victory before frowning as the man looked unfazed from her blow. Growling to herself, she increased Nibi's chakra outpouring knowing that it would be needed to win this fight. As more of Nibi's chakra began charging through her system, she growled louder before rushing towards the silver hand man. As soon as she was on him she slashed wildly at him but one more he easily blocked and evaded her strikes while trying to find an opening for a counter attack. Getting more and more angrier as her attacks were being blocked, her frenzied pace picked up her pace even further before she found the butt end of his scythe into her stomach before one of the three blades cut into her hair barrier, barely missing her body.

Jumping back, Yugito took a more thorough look at her opponent as it was the first time someone pierced through her defense with a weapon. Already knowing that he was a high level shinobi, she knew now that he quite possibly beyond her level even with Nibi. Pulling out her second tail, her eyes lit up as she could sense more chakra signatures heading towards their spot before they narrowed as Sakura's chakra level soared beyond it's limit meaning she was using her curse seal. Knowing what this meant, she turned to her opponent with intent on ending the fight now as Sakura was no longer in control of herself.

Yugito growled louder then before as she ducked under a swipe from the triple bladed scythe. If it wasn't for her sparring against Sasuke, she would have had a more difficult time evading the scythe of the Akatsuki member as he continued his assault. Not to mention that his blade was managing to cut through her rather hard hair barrier. Jumping back from his last swing, she was ready to pounce him when he suddenly threw the scythe from his exaggerated slash crouch. Her eyes widened as she tried to turn to avoid the blade and she succeeded with nothing but a knick. Soon as he knew he hit her, the scythe wielding Akatsuki member pulled his weapon back with the chain attached to his scythe as his smirk grew.

Yugito narrowed her eyes at this, knowing that the man was up to something. She quickly moved to strike him when he rammed the butt end of the scythe into her chin, lifting her up into the air slightly before round house kicking her in gut sending her into the wall. Her eyes blinked a few times as she tried to pull herself out of her daze and the hole but a bolt of lighting into the chest kept her from doing so. Grunting in pain, she looked over to the silver haired one only to see him physically change. His skin turned into a blackish red color but it was like a skeleton as it seemed to be white where his bones were. His grin sent a small shiver went down her spine seeing this before noting the seal in front of him as he spoke. "This is your end girl."

Trying to get out of this just as a large explosion went of, she was about to pull herself out of the hole when she noticed that the silver haired man wasn't moving. Trying to figure out the reason why, she pulled herself out of the hole and looked for what was holding him down. Seeing nothing, she was beginning to think he was playing with her when she noted a small trail of shadow attached to his coming from the shadows of the buildings before she noticed another shadow of a person. Looking up, her eyes widened as in shock.

Sakura cursed as she landed a blow on the man in front of her yet he seemed to not even be effected, which meant that either he dealt with blows like hers on a daily basis or this guy had some sort of absolute defense. Having no clue what it was she rushed her masked opponent, feinting to the left before ducking under a pressurized blast of air. Doing so she managed to get under his guard and landed a right hook to his chin. To her surprise he didn't even seemed faze before he back handed her sending her tumbling on the ground before sliding into the wall.

Coughing up a little blood, Sakura slowly pushed herself up before her eyes widen as a stream of fire enveloped and wrapped around her. The burning sensation was like no pain she ever felt before. Even compared to the pain she felt not a few days before was nothing compared to the sensation of being burnt alive. Just like that, the pain was gone as her charka spiked as an unfamiliar power surged through her body and she instinctively knew it was the curse seal. While she had used the power during the chunin exam finals, it was nothing like then. The power was just as intoxicating as it was when she was in the forest.

With her judgment clouded and unable to feel the pain the flames that enveloped her body, Sakura stood up with black flame marks completed covering her body showing were she wore no clothing over. An evil grin crossed her face as she noticed the mask man narrow his eyes at her, having a slight idea of what was going on. Looking at him with the cursed seals chakra coursing through her veins, she noted that his masks were floating in the air on there own but on a few strings that came from his body. Her grin widened seeing that the mask were part of his battle strategy.

Jumping out of the flames and onto the wall, she reached into her pouch and quickly grabbed a couple of kunai. Taking good aim as she jumped off the wall to avoid another stream of fire, she threw the kunai towards the strings attached to the mask, to her surprise the strings bent around the kunai and avoided them complete. Because of this she barely had time to note the two bolts of lighting coming for her. Attempting to roll away from them in mid air, she managed to avoid one but was struck by the other as the other bolt struck Yugito as she attempted to climb out of a crater in the wall.

Feeling a little fuzzy from the lighting blast, it took her a moment to remember what was going on before she rolled out of the way of a stream of flame. Taking in account that the strings to the mask moved, she smirked as a plan came to mine as her hands reached into her pouch and started attacking exploding tags to the kunai. Before she could anything else, she jumped as a stream of fire caught by the ball of wind scorched the ground he was just at. Throwing the kunai towards the base of the mask, she watched as the strings bent around them once more only for her to pull her fingers back. The kunai connected by chakra strings wrapped around the wires as the explosive tags became active.

In a billowing cloud of smoke and debris, Sakura landed on the ground panting as she looked around to see if the mask had fallen as if her theory was correct, the man wasn't very good in taijutsu. Before she could check to see if she had indeed severed the mask, two bolts of lighting from within the cloud struck her directly in the chest. Her eyes widened in surprise before rolling in the back of her head as she crumpled to the ground.

On the rooftop, Shikamaru along with Anko, Asuma and Kurenai standing at the edge of the building. Seeing the explosion and Sakura crumpling to the ground from the lighting bolts, Anko and Asuma jumped over to her as Shikamaru gazed at the transformed man in disgust. "I don't think so, Kage Mane success. Kurenai-sensei, take him out."

Seeing everything that was happening the mask man shook his head as there was no chance they could capture the girl today as only more and more shinobi would come. Shushining besides the other, he spoke in a lazy tone. "We didn't take them seriously enough and paid for it. Let's go, we can catch her at another time."

The silver haired man nodded though he did not want to leave as he believed that they could win. It was just too much of a risk as more and more chakra signatures were heading towards there area and would be there and minutes leaving them with no time to capture the girl especially if she decided to make a run for it. As the other grabbed his shoulder, Shikamaru attempted to grab him with his Kage Mane but wasn't fast enough as he was forced to let go as he shushined away with him.

Shikamaru cursed lightly under his breath as if he hadn't broken his Kage Mane seconds before he would have been taken with them due to his jutsu's nasty side effect. Shaking that off, he jumped down with Kurenai besides Yugito to keep her from rushing over to Sakura as Anko had just disappeared as well, heading to get a medical team to help. Noticing that she was still in her transformed, Shikamaru looked at her puzzled before asking what was on his mind. "Aren't you going to undo your transformation? Other people are coming and they probably won't take it too lightly that you are a jinchuuriki. I mean I hate to say it, but Naruto is enough proof to what they do to jinchuuriki here."

While Kurenai looked alarmed that Shikamaru knew of both Naruto and Yugito's status, Yugito sighed lightly as she shook her head. "I would love to undo this, but my transformation into my two tail form has a nasty side effect."

**"There is nothing nasty about it. You just don't like being exposed."** Commented a certain cat demon, flirting with disaster as Yugito wasn't in the mood for it. It seemed she didn't notice as she continued on. **"Besides, our Naru-chan seemed to like what he saw and I'm sure he would love every... Oh. My. Fucked. Up. Gods. What is that thing?!"**

In Yugito's mind, the said girl looked at the cage demon as she thought of the most terrifying thing she could think of as the cat never seemed to learn. Taking a look at it as the world around them seemed to shift, Yugito turned back to the cat demon with a neutral look on her face. "It is a blender. I don't need your shit right now or any time soon and this should take care of it."

Nibi's eyes widened in horror as she suddenly found herself in demi-human form with her hands tied behind her back strapped to a chain as it lowered her into the blender. All Yugito could hear in her mind was the garbled screams of a cat demon so naturally she couldn't hear Shikamaru. After being shook by Kurenai, Yugito snapped into reality as Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his head as he now had her attention. "Troublesome woman... I said why can't you undo your transformation now."

Ignoring his rude commit to her as she had a slight feeling it was somewhat deserved, she thought about it as she watched a team of medic ninjas jump down and began attending to Sakura. Hearing that she was alive and only had the wind knocked out of her along with chakra exhaustion, she breathed out in relief before returning to the question at hand. Sighing lightly to herself, she unintentionally covered up her chest as she spoke. "Um, I always um... My clothes um... are shredded after transforming... into stage two."

Shikamaru's eyes widened hearing this as he attempted to keep the mental images of her naked from flooding his mind as Kurenai looked mildly shocked before understanding why she wasn't turning back to normal. Pushing Shikamaru out of the way earning her a glare, Kurenai moved Yugito into a dead end alley way before casting a genjutsu over the entire area. Once she was sure no one could see through it, she pulled out a scroll and handed it to Yugito. "It has a spare set of my clothes in it. Since we are about the same size it should work and don't worry, no one here can see through the genjutsu I put over you."

Yugito smiled lightly as Kurenai turned her back as she kept watch to make sure she could get dressed in peace as her transformation slowly undid itself. Part of her wanted to know why she couldn't leave, but the other half knew that Anbu would be there quickly and would ask questions to what happened. She just hoped it would either be Yugao or the dragon masked one as they seemed to not care about her or Naruto's status. Sighing lightly as she put on Kurenai's spare set of clothes; she wondered what Naruto was up to just as an Anbu unit landed where the battle field was.

* * *

Naruto growled to himself as he laid on the bed to the hotel Jiraiya had rented for the day. Even though the bastard said they were looking for Tsunade, he once again was distracted by a fairly attractive woman and chased after her because she winked at him. It still baffled him that all it took for him to chase after her was that wink. I mean sure if he was in his position he probably would have hit on her, but to the extent of leaving him alone when there was supposedly two S-rank nukenin after him was extremely irresponsible. He began to wonder if Jiraiya had brought him along to be his conscious and sanity as the sannin didn't seem to have either.

Hearing a knocking at the door, Naruto sighed once more as he thought it was the sannin now forgetting that he had a key. As he thought that, his eyes narrowed as he knew Jiraiya wouldn't forget something as trivial as that and the fact that he'd probably come in through the window. Having a strange feeling about this, he activated his Taiingan only for his eyes to widen before narrowing dangerously seeing who was at the door. Throwing all logic out the window, his main goal now was to get revenge for his fallen clan.

Unhinging his jaw and opening his mouth, a purple snake slithered from his mouth before spitting Kusanagi out and into his hand before slithering back down his throat. Walking to the door with a purpose, he thought about opening the door and slicing the man's head off with a surprise attack but knew it wouldn't work. Having that idea thrown out, Naruto went with a more clean idea as he thrusted the blade through the door and towards the man's stomach. Unfortunately it was as if he saw it coming and had spin kicked the door, shattering it along with knocking Naruto off balance. Quickly rolling himself back into a crouch position, he hissed loudly as the younger and smaller of the two spoke. "Now Naruto, is that a way to greet family?"

A demonic like hiss escaped Naruto's lips as he gripped the legendary sword even tighter as he glared at the man in front of him with detest. He attempted to lunge toward him but a giant blade slammed down in front of him taking part of the wall out with it. Side jumping away from the blade, Naruto's hissing increased as he glared at the two but focused his anger on the smaller then anything. Seeing this, the larger of the two looked down at his partner. "Damn, you must have done something to get this kind of attention Itachi. He is completely disregarding me. Can I cut off his legs for that?"

Itachi ignored the fish man's comment as his gaze was completely focused on Naruto, more particularly the blade in his grip. His eyes would have narrowed if he knew how to show emotion, but since he had as much emotions as a tea cup he settled for his normal gaze at the blade before back at Naruto. Even if the blade was dangerous on it's own he was in no danger as he was far beyond the boy's level. But nonetheless, it paid to be careful. "Kisame, do you remember that blade?" Seeing Kisame's focus turn to the sword, he noted the knowing look on his face before continuing. "Now don't get careless. I have something I need to do."

Kisame smirked hearing this meaning Itachi was letting him off to take on the brat before a questioning look crossed his face. Turning to the stoic raven, he tilted his head at him so he could look down on him he spoke in a rather confused tone. "Wait, I thought catching the eight tail jinchuuriki was our top priority. What just topped it?"

His answer was thousands of chirping birds as he turned along with Itachi to see Sasuke in the front of the hall way with lighting pulsing in his hand. Itachi was mildly impressed, internally, seeing that Sasuke had a fully matured Sharingan but he also noted the black flare marks stretched along his skin. This time he did show an emotion as his eyes narrowed dangerously at the markings making it seem as if he narrowing his eyes at Sasuke. _'So the snake thinks he can take my prize. I don't think so.'_

Sasuke glared at the young man in front of him with searing hatred. His killer intent and chakra was spiking far beyond his previous limits. Now seeing the man that had single handily wiped out both his and Naruto's clan, his mind was far clearer then it had been in years. With his Sharingan spinning madly coming closer and closer to the pupil as if it was trying to form something, Sasuke smiled as the lighting crackled in his hand. "I've waited for this for so long and now I'm close to my goal as you stand in front of me. Only one more Uchiha's blood will be spilt today and it will not be Naruto's or mine. You will not get away for what you've done!"

With another surge of both his and the cursed seal chakra, Sasuke exploded through the hallway moving at speeds far beyond any speed he had ever reached before. The walls around him seemed to crack as he past them before they slowly blurred out of existence as nothing but Itachi stood in front of him. Pulling his arm with the pulsing lighting in hand back, he took deadly aim as he thrusted his arm towards his heart.

A loud crack was heard as Sasuke slammed into the wall as his Chidori pierced through it like butter before fading away. Itachi stood besides him with only his hand outstretched meaning he had batted him away with the utmost ease. Seeing Sasuke trying to pull himself out of the wall to continue his attack, the raven grabbed the back of his collar before lifting him and slamming him into the opposing wall creating a small crater. Blood escaped Sasuke's mouth as he coughed before trying to pull himself out of the crater. Itachi would have none of this as he gripped Sasuke by the throat and lifted him once more with frightening ease. Ramming him further into their self created crater, Itachi tilted his head at his brother as his Sharingan began spinning closer and closer together as it begun to form the Uchiha's most feared weapon in their arsenal.

Naruto's eyes widened seeing this knowing what was about to happen all too well. Not being one to sit back and watch it happen, Naruto gripped Kusanagi even tighter as he attempted to lunge past Kisame. The fish man was having none of that was he easily back handed the hebi jinchuuriki. Using the force of the blow and the flexibility of his body, he bent his back in a very inhuman like fashion as he flipped over and out stretched his arm towards the fish/shark like man. _"Sen'eijashu!"_

Four snakes flew from underneath his sleeve and towards Kisame. In response, Kisame brought his large sword in front of them to block the snakes giving Naruto enough time to slip by him to help Sasuke. To his surprise he felt a rather large hand grab his throat before flinging him back into the room. Skidding across the ground and running into the wall, cracking it slightly, he shook his head out of the daze only to see Kisame blocking the door way. Narrowing his eyes at this, Naruto stood up slowly as the throw had hurt more then he would have liked. Having no time to think mull over it, he focused chakra through his entire body before charging the fish/shark man.

As he reached him, Kisame brought his sword down to bring an end to the fight but Naruto, to his surprise, bent his body out of the way before wrapping his entire body around his arms like a constricting snake. Needless to say Kisame was caught off guard by this for a moment before he regained his wits and smirked. Dropping his sword, he slammed his arms against the wall only to hear Naruto laughing at him. Looking at the snake boy his eyes widened as he noticed a snake that had just slithered by him before Naruto wrapped around his arms exploded.

Seeing that his plan worked, Naruto transformed back and was about to rush over to help Sasuke as he noticed Itachi had activated his Mangekyou. To his surprise he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Slowly looking behind him, his eyes widened to see a pissed off Kisame glaring at him holding Samehada in one hand. "Boy, I was going to go easy on you. But now I'm pissed! Prepare to die!"

Before he could do anything Itachi released Sasuke as a kunai passed by his face and landed next to Naruto and Kisame. Seeing the tag on the kunai, Naruto closed his eyes as a flash of light exploded from the kunai. Taking the opportunity, Naruto rushed over to Sasuke and picked him out of the wall and headed towards the direction of the kunai only to be driven into the wall by a slightly irritated Uchiha. "Akanami, what an... unpleasant surprise."

Rikimaru could only grit his teeth as a cold sweat began to cover his body. He was hoping he would have caught Sasuke before he found Itachi, but know that he was here he knew all too well what was going to happen. He was going to get his ass kicked, plain and simple. He would have needed to be at a hundred percent along with his curse seal to win this fight and escaping from the hospital a few days early along with Jiraiya sealing the seal again meant that there was no chance in hell for him to win this fight. He cursed lightly as he began praying for a miracle... Or Kyuubi to arrive as she seemed to appear at the worst possible moments. "The same can be said for you old friend."

Itachi said nothing more as he focused his gaze on the newest threat to his mission as Kisame looked back and forth between the two, trying to figure out what was going on. Before he could ask what was going on between the two, Itachi spoke once more. "You know you cannot win this fight, so why stop me."

Knowing it was the truth, Rikimaru had one and only one answer for him though it would alert him to what was about to happen and probably put him into a coma. "Time."

Raising his eyebrow at his answer, Itachi's eyes widened as he felt two very large chakra reserves heading for their spot and cursed lightly knowing them to be beyond his level. Growling knowing he didn't have time to waste, his left eye began to cloud over as he softly uttered one word. _"Tsukiyomi."_

Rikimaru cursed seeing the world around him change and knew there was nothing he could do but prepare himself. To his surprise he found himself tied to a pole as Itachi calmly walked towards him. "Akanami, for the next seventy-two hours you will not only witness you greatest fears but experience every ounce of pain they feel as they die." His eyes widened in horror as he found himself in a familiar forest but this time he was looking down at a younger version of himself as Itachi's voice echoed through his head. "Your master's plan will not succeed."

Within seconds Rikimaru crumpled to the ground, unable to stand the vicious technique. Walking over and checking to make sure he was out, Itachi turned around to deal with both Naruto and Sasuke. Just as he did so, the wall behind them crumbled as they fell through it and onto there backs only to see a busty blonde haired woman along with a pale skinned man that looked somewhat like Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened recognizing who both were but was not expecting them and neither was Sasuke as the look of shock and fear was written on his face.

Itachi frowned seeing the two together. There was much that wasn't told and now that he seen it, he would get answer. "Tsunade-sama, Orochimaru. I didn't expect the two of you." Looking over at the two Akatsuki members before turning to the downed jounin, Tsunade walked over to him and started working on him knowing exactly what to do as Orochimaru stood between the two Akatsuki members and Naruto. Seeing this, Itachi narrowed his eyes as he attempted to figure out what was going on. "What are you doing snake? Getting in our way only pushes retrieving our ring from you to top priority."

While knowing this, Orochimaru held his ground with the utmost confidence as he focused chakra to his finger tips. Knowing Itachi could see this, he spoke in an attempt to catch the stoic Uchiha off guard. "You think I would allow you to capture the container of my mother. Ku ku ku, so naive young Uchiha. Too bad I could never possess your body."

Exactly as he planned it, Itachi for one of the few times in his life was truly stunned along with Kisame as neither knew of this. While it was a calculated risk as it would increase the hunt for him, he was now further confident with the slug sannin at his side that he could withstand their attacks. But he needed his plan to go according to plan and for that, he could no let the Akatsuki get Naruto at all costs. Quickly putting that out of his mind, he acted quickly as he focused more chakra to his finger tips before flipping the said arm towards them. _"Teshi Sendan!"_

Five bone like bullets shot from his finger tips and towards the stunned Uchiha, who quickly recovered and avoided the attack with narrowed eyes. He hadn't expected the snake sannin to absorb another body and was now far more dangerous then before as there were far too many unknown factors. To make things worse another wall collapsed as Jiraiya appeared on top of a large toad. Cursing lightly to himself as there was no way to take on all three sannin, Itachi turned to Kisame. "We retreat for now. We'll come after the jinchuuriki at a later time."

Kisame nodded in agreement as he shushined away as Itachi did the same. Normally Jiraiya would have attempted to prevent them from leaving, but with his arch rival between him, Naruto and Sasuke wasn't a good thing. And seeing Tsunade there was well made this situation all the more tense as she seemed to be completely ignoring him as she worked on Rikimaru. Remembering his mission, his gaze stayed on the slug sannin while carefully watching Orochimaru to make sure he didn't move for the boys. "Tsunade. Where have you been? Shizune has been worried sick about you..."

"She's known were I have been the entire time. While she didn't agree with my decision, she didn't stop me from leaving or inform the council." Tsunade spoke in an indifferent voice as she finished up with her healing. Seeing Jiraiya's look of surprise almost made her smirk as she slowly began walking over to Orochimaru. As she stopped besides him, Jiraiya eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Tsunade, you haven't..."

Tsunade nodded her head as she interrupted the perverted sannin once more. "I have Jiraiya. Look at Konoha and tell me what you see. Nothing but a village that disgraces it leader's wills. I was like you for the longest time before Hachimata's attack. Afterwards I saw the same thing Orochimaru did when he left. They disregard the Sandaime's and the Yondaime's wishes. Not only that but they completely forgot what my great grandfather and uncles did for this village. The council gains more and more power each day while the Hokage loses it making them nothing but a glorified figure head. There is nothing left for me there now. Only pain, sorrow and the people that disgrace the Hokage's name."

Jiraiya was in a state of shock. While he knew of the villages faults, as all villages had them, he could not believe that Tsunade was saying this as she was abandoning her village once more, but this time for good. Taking a few breathes as he regained his composure; he looked over the two sannin in front of him. "Tsunade... Think about what you are doing..."

"I am Jiraiya. This is goodbye." With that said, Tsunade and Orochimaru disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Seeing what had happened, the toad returned to his world as Jiraiya fell to his knees as a few tears began to seep from his eyes. For the first time in years, he felt completely alone as now all his friends had either died or turned his back on him. Not being able to take it, Jiraiya screamed out to the heavens above. From the fallen wall, both Naruto and Sasuke watched the toad sannin mourn his loses as the pain escaped his body. Neither could fault him, he was now alone in the world.

* * *

**A/N2:** Okay, I know a few of you are wondering when my next lemon for this story is and to be quite honest, I don't know. I would like to say in a few chapters, but that would be rushing Naruto's and Yugito's relationship as the next lemon I want to write (for this story) is between them. While one with Nibi could jump in front of them, I rather save her for later. Anyways, here that list for the edit/redo fights.

Edit: Naruto vs. Yugito, Rikimaru vs. Zabuza part 2, the Sound Three versus Neji, Tenten and Lee, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura versus Orochimaru, a lot of the Prelim fights and a still growing list.

Redo: Rikimaru versus Zabuza part 1 and Rikimaru versus Kyuubi. Had so many complaints (One of them being mine) about Riki/Kyu fight that I'm going to change the entire battle. The fight turned out so different from what I wanted it that it made it seemed I over powered Riki, which is something I really didn't want to do. It might take a little while, but it will be the first one done out of all of these, so you can probably check at the end of the week as it should be done. The other battle... there just wasn't anything on it so I want to make it at least a mild confrontation.

Anyways, hope you liked the chapter so hope some of you readers will read in review and any questions to why which fights are being overhauled or just a question on the story, ask away.


	12. Turning to the Dark Side

**A/N:** Yeah, I'm updating this story again. But along with each new chapter will be an old one redone until the first nine chapters are fixed. Chapters one and two are now redone so if you want to check them out, go ahead. And once I completed redoing the chapters some of these chapters will make more sense. This chapter was originally suppose to be the mission to the Snow, but I didn't do so as it would have been almost exactly the same as it would have been in the movie so I didn't do it. Instead I skipped to the chapter after it. Also, you may notice that I'm giving Sakura more spotlight in this chapter. The reason for it is that I'm going back through the other chapters and giving her some more time as she is a main character in this story.

I Do Not Own Naruto or any music that makes their way into this story.

* * *

After they had returned home, things seemed to slowly go by for everyone. The betrayal of yet another Sannin had sent ripples through the village and had sent Shizune into tears even though she knew that she was going to. Anko knowing her pain was the first to comfort her and the two hadn't been seen after Shizune used her medical knowledge to bring Rikimaru out of his coma and to heal Sakura. Some were speculating that Shizune was preparing for the operation on Lee, but others weren't so sure. After she healed both Rikimaru and Sakura and the two were discharged, the former actually staying in the hospital for his time, the two took it hard learning that Tsunade had left the village permanently. After two weeks, things began to look up.

Even though Jiraiya was on the verge of breaking as Tsunade had turned against him just as Orochimaru did all those years ago, the old pervert did something that he did not want to. He took the title of Hokage much to the surprise of all those knew him well. While the council was quite pleased at his decision, the civilian part quickly realized why the shinobi also wished for the sannin to take the title. He was a heavy supporter of keeping Naruto's status secret to the younger generation along with his protection. So once again the council was in a dead lock, unable to do anything concerning the said boy.

In their regular training grounds, Naruto and Sasuke sat quietly as they waited for Rikimaru and Sakura to arrive as they were five minutes late. They knew she took it hard learning that her recent sensei had betrayed the village even though she had just helped her improve drastically. But with the former, there was no excuse to being late other then Yugao had Haku freeze him again for doing something he wasn't suppose to. Seeing a pink spot in the distance, both boys easily knew it was Sakura as practically no one else had her colored hair. As she arrived, Naruto was the first to greet her in a light voice. "Hey Sakura, how are you holding up?"

Looking over at the blonde hair boy along with the raven sitting on the railing, she smiled lightly at them, glad that someone at least cared for her. Her mother had been so preoccupied with her new boyfriend that she was completely ignoring her other then ordering her to go do something. While she could understand that she was in love with him and was glad that she was finally looking for other people, but of all people him. And the fact that he did not like her at all and openly disproved that she spent time with her team, made her even angrier that her mother wouldn't do anything to defend her and even agreed with him. Sighing to herself as her home life wasn't helping her already depressed mood; she shook her head at him. "Not very good."

Sasuke quickly picking up on her tone of voice and facial expressions knew something was going on. While he was sure she was still sulking about Tsunade, this was something else. And noticing that she seemed far more tired then she normally was alerted him that something was up. Now normally he wouldn't have said anything as it was her problem, but whatever this was about could affect their team and that was unacceptable as they finally were becoming a unit. "Sakura." Her attention quickly snapped to the Uchiha as he looked at her with unnerving clarity. "What exactly is going on? You don't seem to be yourself and you took an entire minute to answer Naruto."

Not realizing that she had taken so long to answer him along with Sasuke noticing that something was up, she sighed deeply as she leaned against the railing and looked into the water below. For a small moment she understood why Naruto did this as it was kind of soothing, but remembering Sasuke's question, she decided to answer him. "Just home life right now. Mother has a new boyfriend that disproves of _our_ team and treats me as if I'm nothing just because of that. Hell, that's not the kicker. Guess who he is, neither of you will like it." Both of the boys looked at her in confusion not knowing what she was going at before she spoke with her voice laced with malice. "The council member, Yami Ryo… Hiboruto's father."

Naruto swore loudly at this as Sasuke looked rather stunned before his eyes narrowed dangerously. Sakura caught this before letting out a small, bitter laugh. "Oh it gets worse. He wants mom to move in with him and Hiboruto, who also got that eye transplant like Lee did. But he doesn't want me to move in until I either quit being a kunoichi or request a team replacement to Hiboruto's team. And she fucking accepted that and is planning on moving in with him. It's like she is in a trance and is blindly doing whatever pleases her and not even thinking about what it is going to do to me. While I want her to be happy, but not at the cost of everything I have worked for the last couple of months."

At the end, both boys were quite pissed at what was going on. While neither saw Sakura that way, she was almost like a sister to them after having going through what they had with each other. Naruto quickly was at her side while rubbing her back to try and relive some of the tension as Sasuke stood besides her glaring at the water below. The former of the two quickly spoke trying to make her feel better and ignoring the fact that Hiboruto could see again. "It's alright Sakura. That guy is an asshole just like his son and will get his just desserts soon enough. And I'm sure she'll snap out of it. But if she doesn't, you can come and stay with us."

"Hn. That's alright with me. Just as long as you don't quit or team as without you it just wouldn't be the same. Besides, there needs to be another girl in the house… Just to keep Yugito in line." At the last part, Sasuke purposely tried to lift her mood with a little humor, even though it was true. The girl at times was just too unpredictable and with the cat demon within her made things all the more worse.

Hearing both of them, Sakura couldn't help but smile even if it was somewhat forced. Part of her knew that they would react like this and the other part was just glad that they would defend her in times she couldn't. Slowly looking over at both of them, she smiled a little more. "Thanks you guys. I kind of needed to hear that."

As both nodded their heads seeing that she was in a better mood a poof of smoke alerted them to their sensei's presence. All three were about to round on him and scold him on being late before seeing the look of contempt on his face and knew something was up. Not wanting to further anger him, they waited till he spoke. "Alright team, today we will be blowing of steam at all the shit that is going on. But first, I have to put you all in worse moods then you already are with this announcement. The Chunin Exam results are in as the examiners have finally made their decisions."

Hearing Rikimaru say this, all three were standing at attention with narrowed eyes. Something was up as there wasn't a doubt this was what was pissing off. "None of you are promoted to chunin because of different reasons. Sasuke, while your fight was a fun one to watch, there wasn't too much fore planning so therefore they docked you far too much in points. That alone kept you from becoming a chunin. Sakura… I don't know what to say. I still don't understand why they didn't promote you. Your fight was decent enough and summoning a boss summon at the end should have been more then enough proof that you are chunin material. Naruto, blame Hiboruto's father as he had to pay them as your fight was what was needed to show you are a chunin. And to make it worse the only person promoted to Chunin was in fact Hiboruto."

At the end, all three of them were now enraged. Naruto was fuming and was ready to head to the Yami's household and burn it to the ground. Sakura's palms were bleeding as she tightly dug her hand into a fist. Sasuke was gritting his teeth as his hands twitched as if he was thinking on what jutsus to use on the examiners. Seeing this Rikimaru continued with his still angered face. "While Jiraiya has the power to over turn their decisions, he was not there to see the matches so he has to rely on descriptions from others to determine what the fights were like. Seeing that the examiners are suppose to be unbiased, he believed them and did as they requested. Now before we go out and do anything stupid, I'm going have you three blows off some of your steam so you don't do anything reckless. So just help me turn this training area into a wasteland."

Following him as he jumped off the bridge and into the trees, they three started to destroy the area in there own way. Explosions, wisps of wind, loud cracks and the smell of ash filled the air as they ripped through the trees without abandon.

* * *

In a training grounds not to far away, Haku and Yugito sighed as they waited on Kurenai to arrive. They both knew that now there was a Hokage in office so they knew the reason she was late was that the results of the Chunin Exam would be issued, explaining why she was late. Yugito knew that she wouldn't be promoted as she didn't even get to fight in the finals so she would have to wait for next time. She did think that Haku was worthy for getting it though as was Sasuke and the others. The only one she thought that didn't deserve it was her now blind teammate. Hell, the prick didn't even deserve to be a shinobi as if they were in Kumo he would have been ripped a new hide already.

Also, both were hoping they would get a new teammate as neither liked him anyways. Hell, they doubted that Kurenai even liked him and only trained him out of duty. So they were looking foreword for their new team placement. While neither would mind the other gennin that were there, they were hoping to end up being paired with at least someone that fit their team dynamic. Yugito was the close ranged fighter that was hard to detect until she was on you, Haku mid to long range with the ability to get up close and could travel far with her ice and Kurenai for long range support and high skill in genjutsu. Hiboruto was just not a match for their team as he made his presence know when he was fighting and that in effect kept the team from being a sneaking team.

Having an unsettling feeling in her stomach, Yugito turned to Haku who was looking around as they waited. She knew it wasn't Nibi for once as the cat demon had calmed down considerably after a couple of days of being blended. Seeing that Haku wasn't acting odd, she pushed it off thinking it to be nothing. Just as she did, an eerily familiar voice was heard from behind her as a hand wrapped around her waist and slowly began to rise. "Hello _irokichigai_, did you miss me?"

Yugito's blood boiled soon as she heard the name she was called. Only one person would ever call her that and she did not like him at all. Not wasting a second, she turned on a dime before gripping his head and lifting him with frightening ease and slammed it into a tree. By the time Haku had even turned around, Yugito had become more animalistic as her other hand gripped his throat as she released the grip on his face. As she pulled back her other hand, it slowly began to turn into claws as Nibi's chakra flowed into her system and for once she didn't care. "Listen here you little fuck! I will not tolerate this anymore! Not even my boyfriend destroying your old pair of eyes seemed to work, so I'm going to take matters into my own hands."

Before her clawed hand could reach his crotch, Kurenai had appeared and gripped Yugito's hand tightly to keep her from castrating Hiboruto. Even still she was slowly overpowering her to reach her goal, much to Kurenai's surprise and Yami's fright. Seeing that she wasn't going to win, Yugito stopped from going further before throwing Kurenai's hand off her. "I quit this team. I'm not staying on it if he's here."

Kurenai knowing that this would happen sooner or later, sighed lightly as the news she was about to bring would be even worse with the only one bright part. She didn't particularly like him either, but she bared with it as kicking one of the council members' children off her team would earn her a heap of trouble. "Yugito, you don't have to. He's no longer on our team anymore. He was promoted… The only one promoted of all our gennin." The last part she spat out in disgust as she knew the others deserved to have been put in consideration. Before he could respond as he pulled himself off the tree, Kurenai threw the vest at him. "It's yours now, so take it and leave. I've already put in a request for a new team member as you are not apart of this team anymore."

Hiboruto narrowed his new eyes hearing this. Even after becoming a chunin, the said person was suppose to stay with his team but apparently his team didn't want him by the looks on their faces. And learning that the one that had cut and poisoned his original eyes was her boyfriend, his anger rose quickly. Such a beautiful and power woman did not deserve a demon as their boyfriend. He was more appropriate material for her. Growling to himself, he turned around and walked off with the jacket in hand as he started planning on how to make her his.

As he walked away, Kurenai sighed lightly as she turned to Yugito. She knew the reason why she had finally snapped on him. Yugito was in a pretty serious relationship with Naruto and from what she had seen at the Sandaime's funeral, she wanted to keep it that way. And seeing how Naruto's life had been, she wished it would work between the two vessels as they deserved to have happiness. Still, she knew that Yugito would have been thrown into jail if she had done what she was attempting to do. "Yugito, you know why I stopped you right?"

"I know, but I don't give a damn! I want him to stop fucking acting like I belong to him. I would have happily served the time in jail for castrating him! He deserves every painful second of it!" Yugito answered back as she growled loudly, not caring about the consequences if she had acted.

Kurenai quickly realized that her student wasn't in the mood to be reasoned with as she was far too angry. She wanted to tell her just to tell him that she was a demon vessel like Naruto, but quickly threw out that idea understanding her reasoning for not telling him. Seeing her anger continuing to rise, she was about to suggest a similar practice to what Team Seven was doing when Haku spoke up in a soft voice. "Yugito, I know you are angry but think about what you said to him and the way he acts around you. Knowing him he's going to do everything he can to interfere with your relationship with Naruto."

Hearing this, Kurenai narrowed her eyes and cursed herself for being a little later then she had planned. She just had to appear right when Yugito was about to castrate him and didn't catch what she had said. Before she could think more, Yugito's anger dimmed for a moment before returning. "It doesn't matter. If he tries to breaks us up, it will fail. And if he tries anything to harm or eliminate Naruto, he will die." Before either could comment on this, Yugito had fazed out of existence and was nowhere in sight.

While she was impressed at Yugito's speed, Kurenai had to figure out what had happened. Knowing that asking Yugito wouldn't get her anywhere, she turned to the only other person that was there and had heard what was said. "Haku, what exactly did she say?"

* * *

After team seven had finished with their forest rampage, all four were panting as they slowly looked around. While they didn't turn the training grounds into a wasteland, they took out a good piece of it. Sure, Naruto was lying on his back in exhaustion, Sakura was sitting in a heap while Sasuke was leaning against a tree, but they had taken the damn area out. Shaking his head knowing that they weren't completely cooled off but were at a more expectable level so they wouldn't do anything stupid, Rikimaru panted a little more before speaking in a somewhat tired voice. "Alright, that's enough for the day. You are dismissed but please don't do anything rash. I'll try to appeal to Jiraiya later when he is accustomed to everything."

Seeing all three nod, he disappeared in a swirl of fire making all three vow to learn the shunshin even more. Sighing to herself, Sakura stood up still tired before sighing out loud knowing she would have to go home. She just hoped that her mother's boyfriend wasn't there and if he was, she wasn't sure what she would do. Stretching out some, she turned to the two boys who were slowly gathering themselves. "Well see you guys. Is it alright if I spend the night at your place if _he's_ _home_?"

"Yeah, we already said you could stay there so it's okay. I've already set the door were it will allow you in incase neither of us are able to answer the door." Naruto replied as he pushed himself off the ground and picked himself up. Sasuke nodded in agreement as he pushed himself off the tree as he wasn't ready to say anything verbally at the moment. Over twenty Katon jutsu would do that to you. Sakura smiled lightly before waving another goodbye before she headed out of the created wasteland. As she left, Naruto turned to Sasuke. "I'm going out to look for Yugito. Something is telling me something's up with her. So I'll be back later. Don't wait up."

Before Sasuke could even physically respond, Naruto dashed off into the distance leaving him alone and unable to speak at the moment. Mentally groaning, he wondered how the hell he was going to explain this to a medic. Shaking his head, he limped off in the direction of their complex hoping that a little food and water would help before hitting the sack. Naruto was right about what he said to Sakura, he wouldn't be able to answer the door.

As he made his way to were her team trained, he dropped to all fours as he sniffed the area out to find Yugito's scent. He knew she wasn't home as from what Hachimata was sensing. While he knew she had been in a sort of distress for a while, the snake had told him to calm down before heading for her as it would only make things worse. Quickly catching her scent, he was about to follow it when another scent caught his nose making him hiss deeply. He knew his scent from anywhere and from what Yugito had said about their interactions before he was further angered knowing he did something to put her in the mood she was in.

Putting that aside as he would deal with it later, he began following his mate's scent… He stopped soon as he called her that in his mind. He had called her his mate. But why would he call her that? Sure, they were going out and found each other attractive but to be so possessive about her to call her that was something he didn't believe he was. And he wasn't sure if he was quite ready to take their relationship to that kind of level as it only had just begun. I mean he wanted to, but he was too young to think about that yet and had a strange feeling in his gut that it was the snake's demonic influence on him that was making him think the way he was.

Before he could think further, a hiss escaped from his lips as he threw a kunai behind him only to see four jump out of the way seeing the explosive tag strapped to the projectile. As the four landed on each of his sides, he got a good look at them and hissed more seeing the Otogakure hitai-ate. Yugito would have to wait; these four would have to be dealt with first. While he was physically tired, Hachimata always quickly regenerated him so he could recover within moments compared to people that had to wait for a day or two. "What do you four want? We've already had enough shit from you village and I have business to attend."

"Mouthy are we cock sucker?" The red haired teenager answered his question with another question. The result was Naruto's attention as his eyes morphed into the full form of the Taiingan. This caught her off guard for a moment before remembering that he had a combination bloodline. With that in mind, her cockiness returned along with her colorful vocabulary. "Oh, trying to intimidate me are we ball licker? Not going to work seeing that there are four of us and only one… twenty of you. Goddamn!"

As she was speaking Naruto used Kage Bunshin knowing that they were here for a reason and weren't stating it. And his gut feeling about what was happening with Yugito was getting worse and worse. Getting annoyed at the developments as it seemed they were stalling for something or someone, Naruto spoke in a calm but deadly voice as he gave them an ultimatum. "I'll make this quick, either you tell me why you are here and I turn you into the Anbu or you don't and I kill all four of you. I'm not in the mood with this shit and have something to go do."

"Oh you mean that blonde haired girl we ran into? Oh don't worry about her; we took good care of her. She was quite fun to play with." The teenager with a dark tan and six arms said with a smirk on his face. While they had seen her, he had a feeling that she was what he was talking about and wanted to get inside of his head not realizing what he had just set off.

Naruto's eyes widened hearing this before something in the back of his mind snapped. He wasn't exactly sure what they did to Yugito, but he wasn't going to let them get away with it. In a flash of chakra malevolent chakra, all four were blown back as a green aura flowed around Naruto as the gray chains of his cursed seal snaked their way around his body. His face twitched in pain, but he pushed it aside as his mind was dead focus on the four in front of him. But that wasn't all, a dark and violent purple chakra began seeping from his pores that only added to his already large reserves and physical strength.

Before anyone could react, Naruto was on the spider like man before he put his fist into his stomach before following it up with a quick sweep kick knocking him to the ground. He was quickly on him as his hand wrapped around his throat and dug his clawed hands into him, trying to close his wind pipe and end his life. He noticed that marks not unlike his, Sakura's and Sasuke's began following from a curse seal but it didn't matter as he was still completely overpowering him. A swift kick to his skull, he released his grip from his throat as the largest one of the group grabbed him and pinned him to him to keep him from fighting.

He noted that all four had the seal as well and had them activated as he began to struggle from his grip. He would have called out to his clones but all of them had been destroyed faster then he had anticipated. The white haired teen that seemed to have two heads picked up the spider man as the girl turned back to Naruto with a little more respect for his abilities. "Nice try shit head, but we have seals as well. And even then we have the advance stage for them. You are no match for us."

Knowing this all to well, his curse seal receded knowing it did not have the power to defeat all four of them. But he had a power that could. And that power was flowing into his veins already, he just had to call more of it out. He smirked at her to their surprise before he gritted his teeth as a kunai hit his thigh and Hachimata's chakra began to drain from his system. His eyes widened seeing this before noting a fifth person coming out of the shadows and into view and hissed loudly at him as the said person. "Kabuto! You dare show your face here after what you did?!"

As the others looked surprised that he was there, Kabuto looked at Naruto unfazed by his words. "Ma, ma Naruto. First of all don't worry about Yugito. They didn't do a thing to her as if they did I would kill them on the spot. And secondly, I didn't do anything to you. In fact all I really did was help you on becoming who you are." At this Naruto stopped struggling as the Sound Four paled hearing that Kabuto would have killed them if they had done anything to the blonde they snuck around. Seeing that he had Naruto's attention, he smirked as he pushed his glasses back into place. "Naruto, don't you find it strange that Rikimaru is your jounin sensei. A jounin with a curse seal of his own."

Naruto's eyes widened hearing this not knowing that his sensei had a seal making Kabuto smirk even more. "Yes Naruto, he has and is still working for Orochimaru-sama. It was on his orders that he was to take your team and that is why he requested your team. But not only that, after he and Anko were returned to Konoha, he began to watch after you heavily as Orochimaru-sama wanted to see if you would grow strong. And you have, but it is nothing compared to what you could have been if you were treated like a human being and given proper training. But getting back to my point, while your sensei had been order to watch over you it eventually became more. He had taken to be more of a brother when he was guardian you and supplied you with what you needed earlier in your life and even watched after you when others wouldn't."

"Not only this, but on several occasions I have helped you. Seeing that you probably don't remember any of them, I will go with the one you remember for another reason. One particular night I had stumbled on the secret training grounds of the Yondaime and would have tried to go in but I could not. That same night a mob of villagers were attacking you I believe and you came to the forest to seek protection from them as you couldn't make it to the Hyuuga or Uchiha complex. Being near where you were and knowing that you somehow had taken on the Yondaime's appearance put two and two together and placed you within the barrier with a well used kawarimi. I watched you stumble through the barrier and then find the scroll that you still have been studying even to this day. I would have taken it from you, but something told me not to and that you would have a better use for it."

Naruto's eyes widened hearing this. There was no way that he knew of the scroll he had been studying for years, yet it did make sense. He had remembered that night very well as he had found the scroll of seals he was unable to figure out. He had been running in the forest to escape the villagers that night only to suddenly trip and found himself in a different area all together. Then he walked over to what seemed to be a shed and hid in it only to see dozens and dozens of scrolls. He would have picked a few up but seeing that there was door to go further in, he did so and ended up with the scroll that Kabuto was talking about. Growling lightly to himself, he glared at Kabuto still not believing him completely.

Already knowing this, Kabuto readjusted his glasses as he shrugged before motion for the big one to let him down. "Jirobo, let him down." The large teen looked stunned at this before doing as he commanded as there was only a few other people in the sound he would listen to and one of them was Kabuto. So letting Naruto out of his grip, all four moved to the gray haired teen as he smirked at Naruto. "I'll let you think it over. If you don't wish to join this, forget this ever happened. But if you wish for a better life and one you are not treated like the scum of the village, the west gate is clear. These four will be waiting not too far from there as I still have work to do."

Before Naruto could even respond, all five disappeared in swirls of leaves leaving him alone to mull over what had just happened. Remembering the kunai, he reached down and quickly pulled out the kunai out of his thigh. Not acknowledging that it had hurt, he looked at the kunai before hissing seeing the suppression seal attached to the blade. Chunking the kunai into the trees, he began to think about what he was told.

From what they had said, his sensei was in fact working with Orochimaru this entire time. But wouldn't that meant all those times in the past when he showed up were only orders. Once again remembering what Kabuto had said, Rikimaru had begun to feel like more like an older brother for him. It kind of made sense as during their training these last couple of months he had taken him out on his own and trained him how to use Bunshin Daikuba along with a few genjutsus and even helping him develop his stealth. From what he knew from both Sakura and Sasuke, he really didn't train them one on one more then once. While he didn't slack in their training, he just seemed more focused on his and not the theirs.

Growling to himself as he knew he wasn't helping as it only made him dwell more on his past life. Sure, his life hadn't been great but it was getting better… He stopped a moment as he thought about that. Truthfully it wasn't getting better for him. The entire rookie twelve accepted him, but that was because he was part of their class and they were the clan heads children. He had Yugito at his side now and he had to admit he felt something for her, but was that enough compared to the hatred he got everyday. Every person looking down on him as if he was the demon itself. And the stonings he received on days that they couldn't stand him and the beatings when he was younger. The insanity the had caused within him drove him to attempt suicide many times yet he was always stopped either by the Hokage, the Cat and Falcon masked Anbu and… Kabuto.

His eyes widened remembering the one time he had attempted to end his life on the Yondaime's head. While it was an ill-conceived attempt, it was an attempt nonetheless. And remember that the silver haired teen had been there to stop him only added more truth to what he had said. If anything, Orochimaru had done more to help them then even the old man had. He knew the old man had tried, but it just wasn't enough. Hell, Orochimaru ended up helping his training by leaving him the Kusanagi.

Then it hit him, he was the container for his mother and just like any good son would do for their mother, he helped her when in need. While he was doing all this for his mother, he must have come to terms with that helping her would mean helping him and it didn't bother him. In fact, he seemed keen on helping him become stronger then he had become here in Konoha. But why would he do that? As if waiting for him to ask that, the snake from within him answered his unasked question. **"Because he knows that it is almost impossible for him to free me. The only one that can do that is you, Naruto. So while he does wish for me to be free, he wants to keep you protected while you become stronger so the day you no longer need my power you can set me free permanently. But there is one more reason… He needs an heir to his legacy and he has declared you worthy of that power as I've declared your worthy of my power."**

Naruto thoughts stopped as he listened to Hachimata. What she had said made almost perfect sense until she reached the part where he needed an heir. Then everything began quickly come together in his mind. The reason why he was pointing out his strengths in their fight against each other, leaving him the sword, marking him with the curse seal, protecting him from Itachi and Kisame and everything else he had done or had assigned others to do. He was the one that he chose to continue his legacy. He chose him to become the next snake sannin. With everything confirmed and with his leg wound healed, Naruto stood up knowing what he was going to do.

Disappearing with a trace, he had left just as Yugito burst through the tree line searching for the chakra surge she knew that belonged to Naruto. Looking all around for him, she could not sense where he was and was getting further worried. She knew something was up and she was going to find out what. Sniffing the air to get a whiff of his scent, she narrowed her eyes as she couldn't detect where he had gone. _'Naruto… What's happening to you?'_

* * *

Appearing in front of his house, Naruto slammed opened the door not caring that he startled Sasuke as he had just gotten to sleep. Heading straight for his room and activating the seal on his door to keep anyone he didn't want out, he slammed it shut before looking at his room, figuring out what he needed to take with him. Knowing that he was going to take a few minutes to get everything, he walked over to the stereo in his room and turned it on, not caring what CD or song it was on.

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

A small smirk crossed Naruto's lips as he heard the lyrics to the song as he pulled out his shinobi pack. How many nights had he listened to this song he wasn't sure of. It almost seemed to be every single night as it seemed to be speaking of his life. But now he knew otherwise.

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_This animal, this animal_

Unsealing his drawer where he kept everything he wanted secret, he pulled out the scroll Kabuto had somehow knew about. A scroll that was made by the Yondaime himself. Putting it into his pack, he pulled out the scroll from both his parents and put them there as well as he still held them close to his heart even if they weren't among the living.

_I can't escape myself_

_So many times I've lied_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

As he listened to the music, he had to agree whole heartedly with it. At times he wished there was someone that would help him, but now he knew there was one and that was where he was going to go.

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

As the chorus past by again, Naruto was sealing his weapons into a scroll before adding them into his pack along with a few pairs of clothes. While he was sure Orochimaru would provide them, he liked to keep his own style of clothing and not wear that damn bow thing like the four that he ran into did. It was really tacky in his opinion.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

As he finished up his packing, he decided to take his CDs and CD player as well. It always help him pass the time here so why not when he was there. Grabbing his CDs, he began sealing them into another storage scroll. That was one thing he wouldn't want to give up. His music was what kept him from breaking a long time ago.

_This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal_

_This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal_

Standing up as he was finished packing, he was about to take the CD out of the stereo before realizing that he had two of this CD. Shaking his head as it was a waste of money; he strapped the pack on his back and began to head down stairs as the music came to its climatic finish.

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_This animal I have become_

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he noticed that Sasuke was waiting for him. While he knew this was more then likely going to happen, it didn't bother him. For once ever since they met, he didn't care what his adopted brother was going to say. He was leaving, plain and simple. Walking to the door, he growled deeply in his throat as Sasuke walked in front of him with his arms crossed, not letting him leave. Getting annoyed at the raven, he spoke in a darker tone then he had ever before. "Sasuke move."

The said Uchiha was caught off guard by the darkness in his voice as he had never once heard Naruto like this before. Even when he was using the demon's chakra he sounded nothing like he did now. But something was up and even with his scratchy voice, he was going to find out what was going on. "Naruto, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"None of you concern, _Uchiha_." Naruto answered as his voice was laced with venom as his curse seal began to pulse. While he didn't mean to be so blunt to him, for some reason he couldn't really care at the moment. He wanted out of this village that despised his very existence even though without him they would not exist.

Once again Sasuke was caught of guard by the darkness in Naruto's voice along with the hatred rolling off of him. He knew something was wrong now, but what was getting to him? He had seen nothing that could set off Naruto the way he was acting now. But whatever it was, he was going to be damned if he was going to let it happen again. "What the hell is wrong with you?! All I'm doing is trying to figure out why you're acting like this!"

Naruto was suddenly shocked back as a pulse from Hachimata had brought him back to reasoning. He wasn't sure what the snake was doing, but he had heard Sasuke's words as well which was probably what prompted the shock in the first place. But even knowing that his adopted brother cared for him, it wasn't enough to stay in the village. Looking at him with his violet eyes, Naruto spoke softly catching Sasuke off guard for a third time. "I'm sorry for this Sasuke…"

Faster then he could react, Sasuke found a snake biting tightly on his throat before slithering back to Naruto's sleeve. He tried to fight the poison that was injected, but something was wrong. It was becoming increasingly difficult to move his body. Dropping to his knees as he continued trying to fight the poison within him, he looked up to Naruto before seeing him walk to the door and utter a phrase that he along with everyone that cared for Naruto feared ever since he was young. "The poison should wear off in a day or two so you should live… But I cannot stay here any longer. This village is not my home. Goodbye, brother."

With that last sentence, Naruto had walked out of their house as Sasuke fell to the ground, unable to move as the poison's effect took over.

* * *

Sakura was not in a good mood right now. Soon as she had returned home her mother started getting on her for not getting her things ready to pack and moved. So without thinking about it, she mouthed off to her mother getting annoyed at her actions. "Mom!! I'm not moving in with him! His son tried to kill my teammate, blinded one of my better friends and his father wants me to quit being a kunoichi or my team! Well guess what? I'm not doing either so I cannot go with you! Besides, after what Yugito has told me about Hiboruto I rather not be around the sexist!"

"Well that's hurtful my dear girl. Maybe you should watch your tongue when a council member is around otherwise you could end up in a position you rather not be in." An ominous voice spoke from the door way as it closed revealing both Ryo and Hiboruto, the elder being the one that had spoken.

Picking up where his father left off, Hiboruto smiled innocently as he spoke in a cheerful voice but laced with warning. "And besides, my girl says things like that to keep others girls from me. After all I have dozens of fan girls swarming me as well. She's just making sure I'm all hers and no one can take her away from me."

This response got a positively angered reaction from Sakura. Her chakra flared violently to the extent of being visible by all in the room as her curse seal pulsed violently as if agreeing with her rage and feeding her more chakra without activating. Using this display to her advantage, she unleashed every ounce of killing intent she possess, which grew drastically during her training with Tsunade, before speaking in a deadly calm voice. "I will say this once. No woman would ever want you. Yugito has been in a steady relationship with Naruto after his fight with you and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you do anything to break them up. You might have been strong three weeks ago, but you are nothing to us now. Compared to the rookie twelve, only Ino and Hinata and possibly Chouji and Kiba are weaker then you. But the problem is that every single one of us wants to keep them together including each of the sensei's and the Hokage at that."

As she finished, her mother was sitting down on there couch in shock as both Ryo and Hiboruto stood their ground, the former being used to this kind of killing intent due to the council meetings. While Sakura's chakra continued flowing around her viciously, Ryo narrowed his eyes as he heard what was said. The girl his son was pinning for was taken by the demon child and not only that, but a lot of the younger generation and some of the elder population was support of the two being together. This he would have to take care of. "Sakura, did I not tell you to stop hanging around that boy? He is nothing but bad news and will only lead you down a path you do not wish to go."

Sakura's anger rose another notch hearing knowing the reason that he was saying what he was. "Is it because he's the jinchuuriki of Yamata no Orochi, better known as Hachimata no Hachibi, the eight tailed and headed snake." Her mother gasped hearing what her daughter said as Ryo was taken back in surprise not knowing that Sakura knew that much. Smirking at his expression as her chakra continued growing as her cursed seal slowly began fan across her body, she spoke in the same voice as before. "Oh I know what his burden is. He told me himself about two months ago and unlike you pompous assholes that give him hell every day, I understand that both he and the snake are two different entities!"

Before any of them could respond to what she had said, she marched to her room and quickly grabbed everything that she wanted from her room and packed it. What she could take she put in scrolls and pocketed them in her pouch before strapping her pack onto her back and heading for the front door only to see Ryo and Hiboruto gone while her mother looked sadly at her. She narrowed her eyes at this, but as she loved her mother she would tell her where she was going. "Mom, I'm going to move in with Naruto and Sasuke as they offered me a room if this got out of hand and it has. If you go with him, I will not stop you but I will not be seeing you again. If not, I might come back."

Hearing a huff in the other side of the room, her eyes narrowed knowing who it was. They hadn't left, they just moved into the living room where she could see them after exiting her room. She cursed the design of their house before shaking her head as she headed for the door, uncaring of what they heard. Her mother needed to know so she wouldn't panic over her. Before she could exit the door, Hiboruto had quickly stepped in front of her with his arms crossed. "I think you owe everyone here an apology before you go anywhere."

"Get out of my way. The only apology I owe is to my mother as she's raised me for these last twelve years and I am sorry for what is happening as of now. But to the two of you, I don't owe shit. So get out my way or I will surgically remove those eyes Shizune-san implanted as I'm not studying under her and an ex-apprentice of Tsunade-sama for nothing!" As Sakura finished, Hiboruto stepped back in surprise as Sakura's mother finally exploded and began crying while apologizing to Ryo for her daughter's behavior. Narrowing her eyes at that, she swept by Hiboruto and had grabbed the door handle only for him to grip her wrist.

Without thought, she gripped his wrist and twisted it so that it cut off the blood flow to his hand before driving and elbow into his chest. Not wasting her time as her cursed seal flared to full life, she pushed her chakra into her fist before releasing it just as it made contact to his chin, sending him through every wall in the house before he landed onto the street. Turning around, she opened the door and walked out without even thinking twice about what she had just done. In fact it felt pretty good to break the pricks jaw along with a few ribs and severing one of his veins to his wrist without it being visible.

Shaking her head, Sakura knew she would pay what she had just done but at the moment she didn't give a crap. She noted that her curse seal was active and knowing that it had a slight influence on her actions, she willed it back to the seal as she continued to the Uchiha district. She had to admit that she liked the seal that Naruto had replaced the original one with. While it would contain it to an extent, the user could use the power if in danger or if a certain emotional requirement was met. Not only this, but once a person had calmed down they could will the curse seal back to conserve its power as he had learned that it had a limit and once that was reached it would recede in a far more painful matter. How he knew this was beyond her, but she was glad for it.

Looking up, she noticed she was at their place. How she got there was beyond her. It was as if her body was on autopilot and had taken her to where she wanted to go. So walking up, she knocked first knowing that it would be polite to do so even though Naruto had said she could come in as neither might answer the door. She could somewhat understand that as all three were tired after their workout today, but Yugito was still there to answer and she was sure that they would have told her about what was happening with her home life. The thought burned in the back of her head, but noticing after a few minutes that no one was answering, she slowly opened the door before her eyes widened. "Sasuke!"

Running to him as he laid motionless on the floor, barely breathing, she used a diagnosis scan on him before her eyes widened even further then before. "Shit you're poisoned! I'm not very good at this, but I should be able to remove enough of it so that you can move and get to someone that can do a better job then I can."

While Sasuke wanted to say no shit he was poisoned and tell her who did it, he couldn't at the moment so he had to wait for her to get some of it removed. He was so wishing he hadn't said that as he mentally began screaming in pain as her hands glowed brightly as a sickly green liquid began to pour from the bite on his throat along with his pours. As the pain slowly dulled after a moment, he reminded himself to tell her to knock him out before doing that again. As she began sweating as her chakra reserves began to drain she stopped as she began laboring for air. The technique was far more draining then she thought it would be, especially for her first attempt on a human.

Seeing this, Sasuke weakly picked himself up to a seated position and almost failed to do so as his muscles were still stiffer then normal and the lack of oxygen in his blood. Shaking that off, he turned to Sakura as he mouthed only one word. "Naruto…"

Sakura's eyes widened in fright and surprise hearing this knowing what Sasuke meant. Naruto was the one that had done this to him. But that was nothing like the Naruto she knew, so why in the world would he do something like that to his brother and teammate. "Naruto did this? But why?!"

Getting a few more breathes of air as he cursed Naruto for seriously underestimating his poison; he shook her head as he recalled all of what had happened. It was difficult as the poison had mostly stopped his brain other then for motor functions so he had to remember what had happened. As the memories went by, he wasn't sure until the very last thing Naruto had said to him. "He's leaving… the village… for good…"

The blood drained from Sakura's face as Sasuke said this even though he was struggling to speak. The one thing she believed that could never happen finally did. While she hadn't known Naruto's status until recently, she had always seen how he was treated by the villagers. Once she did learn of his burden, she knew that if it continued that sooner or later he would break and all hell would break loose. And now it seemed like it had finally happened as Naruto had left the village. But the question was where would he go? He had no place outside the village that would take him for more then maybe a few weeks… She stopped soon as she remembered her cursed seal and reached up and gripped it as it pulsed painfully.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes seeing this before the same exact pain pulsed from his seal forcing him to grit his teeth as his body wasn't in the best condition at the moment. Shaking his head from the pain, he attempted to pull himself up only to fall back down onto his back as his strength hadn't returned. Sakura quickly responded as she placed her hand on his chest and shook her head. "Stay here. There is nothing you can do at the moment. I'll go try and find him. If I can't, I'll return here and get you to the hospital."

Without second thought, she left Sasuke to find Naruto. The said Uchiha could only mentally grumble but he had to agree with her at the moment. He could wait as he no longer was in a life threatening situation and Naruto was making a huge mistake that they had to stop. Now if he could just will his legs to move even if it was nothing but his small toe. Commanding his toe as if it was listening to him, he tried to get it to move but with no success. Getting annoyed at this, he was about to just crawl with his arms to the nearest medic when his left pinky toe twitched making his eye twitch madly. "God Dammit. This is going to take a while."

* * *

Walking to the west gate of Konoha, Naruto could tell the guard of the gate was dead. The smell of blood reeked from it but since it was unfamiliar, he did not care in the least. After all, as long as it wasn't Iruka he would have disposed of the guard if there was one there. He was slightly surprised no one had noticed this, but after the invasion they had to make use of their remaining shinobi as best as they could so there was only one guard at the east and west gates every four hours and they normally were chunin. Shaking his head as he neared the gate, he noticed movement in front of him before a familiar blonde hair girl stood in front of him. "Yugito…"

The said blonde looked at Naruto as she let herself recover from tracking him all the way here. She had no clue what was going on, but the smell of blood behind her led her to the conclusion that this had been set up. Taking a better look at Naruto, her eyes narrowed seeing the pack on his back as his hands were calmly in his pockets. Add in his cool demeanor and the fire burning in his eyes meant one thing and one thing only. He was leaving the village for good. "Naruto… This isn't the way."

Naruto narrowed his eyes hearing this as he looked at the girl that he called his girlfriend. While she knew what she was getting at, he wasn't going to let her think for a moment he wasn't serious. "What would you know? You haven't lived her for all your life. You do not know the hatred of these villagers for being what I am. I'm sure your days in Kumogakure weren't great, but compared to what I have gone through it is nothing. Stonings day in and day out. Beatings when I was younger and unable to defend myself. The name calling from both adults and children alike, the assassination attempts from shinobi of this very own village, villagers cheering on as you attempt to commit suicide and let's not forget that on multiple accounts I was nearly raped! I'm not staying here any longer… This place is not my home."

Yugito flinched at every reason knowing them to be true. But another side of her began to come for as he told her she knew nothing of being what he was. Growling to herself as she finished, her emerald eyes locked in with Naruto's violets as she spoke in a deadly calm voice. "I don't know what it's like. Boy, you better get back in line as I do know what some of that is like. I've never had to go through stonings, suicides or assassination attempts but I do know what it is like to be hated with a passion. I was called names, treated like dirt and called names and even beaten. And at least you were never raped Naruto! I was! By my very own sensei almost every goddamn day I lived there! And at least you didn't have someone that you thought that loved you sell you to a demon! I know what it is like and more!"

His heart stopped on a dime as she finished as his eyes widened as he heard what she said happened to her when she lived in her ex village. Without thinking about it, he appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he laid his head against the back of hers as he closed his eyes. He absently noticed that she flinched lightly at his touch before her hands coasted over his as she leaned back into him, feeling a little better then she did before. "I'm sorry Yugi-chan… I didn't know. I'm sorry…"

Feeling him hold her closer, a small smile appeared on lips as she turned her head just enough to kiss him on the cheek. She didn't know what compelled her to do so, she just felt like it would help him. "It's okay Naruto. Just don't go and stay with me. I promise I won't let them do anything to you any more. I don't want to lose you. You make me feel like… like… I'm home. That I've found somewhere I belong and I don't want to lose that."

Hearing her words, Naruto's eyes opened as he listened to Yugito's words as a genuine smile graced his lips as he nuzzled against the back of her head. Her words alone were slowly eating away at everything that he was told enough. Almost enough to make him give up and stay… His seal pulsed as the memories of his life flooded into his mind once more reconfirming why he couldn't stay here. Just as he thought that, her voice brought him back into the light as she looked him in the eyes. "Please… Stay with me."

Once again Naruto's resolve began to waver and he continued struggling with himself. He wasn't sure what to do. If he stayed here he would continue to live a life of hatred but he would stay with the one he loved. If he went, he would gain power he never dreamed of and no longer have to worry about if someone would come after him every night but lose the one he cared for the most. It was a conundrum he couldn't solve as either way he would in the end be in pain. Just then, the perfect solution hit him as he looked Yugito before his lips met his for a brief, yet passionate kiss. "I would love to…" He could see the joy in her eyes and only winced as this next part could be difficult. "But I cannot stay in this place of hatred. You were able to get away from yours, but I have not."

Yugito's eyes widened hearing this as she looked Naruto in the eyes and was shocked to see that his eyes still held the same resolve as before. She attempted to break away from his grip, unbelieving at what he just said but he held her tightly as he closed his eyes. "Come with me… away from this place of pain. Come with me, to a better life."

Her heart stopped as she heard Naruto say this. He had asked her to come with him as he still planned on leaving the village. It was something she had not expected him to say so it was causing her an internal dilemma. In truth, she had no love for the village but she had come to start enjoying it here. Sure her team wasn't the greatest thanks to the pompous asshole that used to be on it, but she had begun to make friends that cared for her safety. Friends that would protect her from threats for greater then they were. Hell, her sensei had taken to her like a younger sister and even a daughter to some extent. Haku had become not only her friend and teammate, but a person that she could talk to about things she never been able to talk about.

And Naruto was asking her to give all that up. Sure, she had seen how the village treated him but it didn't seem to act like that to anyone else. Even a small part of her began to wonder if Naruto hadn't done something to them to earn the wrath that he had. But if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have been here in the first place. She would still be a drone of the fox, doing whatever she willed and probably would have been used to regain one of her tails. It was funny, her first ever defeat in battle happened to be what saved her from her hell. And if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't know what this feeling she had for him was. Looking up at him with her eyes glowing from the moon light, she nodded lightly as she leaned further into him. "Alright… I will go with you."

Naruto nodded as a small smile crossed his lips as he flowed what his heart was telling him to do, moving down to her collar bone he nuzzled against it. After a moment of doing so, he bared his fangs before quickly sinking them into her collar bone as his chakra flowed into her along with a little amount of venom he had possessed thanks to Hachimata. Hearing her gasp in surprise and beginning to shudder it the venom took affect, he held her tighter as he bit her deeper before losing his mouth's grip. As he slowly withdrew his teeth from her bone, a mark slowly began to form on her neck as her eyes rolled into the back of her head before she passed out as the venom had kicked in.

**"Hatchling! Do you know what you've just…"**

"Yes I do snake, so drop it now. She is coming with us and that is final. I also know Nibi will not do anything as she will not go against her containers will. I just hope she doesn't eject the poison till we have arrived." Naruto responded out loud, not caring if other people overheard him as he held onto Yugito. He continued as the mark continued to take form until it was clear what it was. "A butterfly… How ironic. A creature that brings happiness to the people that see it, just as she's did for me."

With those words, he slowly scooped her up and holding her in the bridal position, he walked through the gate unaware of what was to follow. After a few minutes of walking, he picked up the scent of the four that he ran into earlier along with Kabuto's. His eyes narrowed as he recognized the latter scent but figured he took care of the business he had said he had. Jumping into the clearing they were in, he noticed the four were startled having not sensed him as Kabuto could only smirk. "Ah, glad you could make it Naruto-kun. And bringing along miss Nii as well, what a pleasant surprise."

Narrowing his eyes at Kabuto's lecherous voice, Naruto made it clear instantly of his attentions for her as his killing intent rocket far beyond anything most people had ever felt before. "She is not to be harmed in anyway as she is with me. If she is, I will kill all five of you without thinking twice. _Understand?_"

As the sound four trembled at the pressure he was exerting, Kabuto smirk only grew larger seeing how defensive he was over her. Not only that, but her recognized the type of mark on her neck and could tell it was fresh. "Oh by all means Naruto-kun. It wouldn't be in my nature to let harm happen to such a beautiful woman." Seeing that Naruto's vicious intent was no focused on him, he quickly locked away his lecherous side knowing it was only going to get him in trouble here. "But it will be done. I will take her to Otogakure and have placed in Orochimaru's sanctuary till you arrive. No one will dare touch her there otherwise they face the wrath of both Orochimaru-sama and Tsunade-chan."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as Kabuto walked over to him, but knowing that he meant her no harm, he slowly handed her over before gripping the back of his neck in a vice grip. "Be sure no harm comes to her or I will make you wish you were never born before I take your life."

For one of the few times in his life, Kabuto actually felt fear. He knew Naruto was dead serious and would carry out his threat without hesitation. And knowing the strength he was about to receive really boosted the fact that he could carry out his threat. So nodding to appease the jinchuuriki, he answered in a slightly subdued tone. "She will not be harmed. I'm not the third strongest in Oto for nothing."

Nodding having a feeling that it was true even if he hadn't seen him fight, he let go of the silver haired teen before the said teen turned to the four and nodded before disappearing into the distance. Wondering what that was about, he turned to the four only to see a barrel in the middle of where they were sitting. "Alright, what are waiting for? Let's go."

Sakon shook his head as his other head grinned. "Not yet. We must activate the second stage of your seal before we can take you to Orochimaru-sama. It is part of our mission objective so we are to carry it out."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at this before understanding somewhat of what he was told. After all a shinobi above mostly everything else was to complete his mission. So looking at each of them as if waiting for them to explain, he got irritated as they did nothing but set up the barrel. While he had a feeling that it dealt with the activation of the second stage, he wanted to know what its purpose was. "And exactly how are you four going to activate it?"

"Shut up fuck face. We have to get this done before explaining to you. You arrived faster then we thought so we aren't quite ready." Tayuya answered annoyed that they weren't ready for the activation. Finishing the last of the seals, she turned to Naruto before continuing. "As you probably figured out horse swallower, we are going to seal you within that barrel to contain your outburst and to control you so that you don't attack us while you die."

His eyes shot open hearing that and was thinking twice about this as Sakon and Ukon slapped her on the back of the head as Jirobo apologized for her. "Sorry about that. It is only puts you in a state of false death but it is still quite painful and you will try to attack us as we are the ones that are technically inflicting it upon you. Also the barrel will make it easier for us to transport you as we head to the Land of Rice. Do not worry; the chances of survival are the same as that off the curse seal."

"Add in the fact that the shit head is the carrier of a bijuu insures he will survive the damn experience makes it all so much better." Tayuya added distastefully at the end before Naruto's eyes looked on her, liking her less and less by the second.

Sensing more and more dislike of Tayuya from him, Sakon could only smirk as he didn't like the red head much himself. But seeing that it could and probably would get in the way of their mission, he had to stop him from all out assaulting her. "She means that none of us, more particularly herself, have the same luxury so we had to go through the ritual without having a safety net. That is something we are all envious of, especially seeing that you contain Orochimaru-sama's mother."

Still not liking Tayuya, Naruto shook it off as he walked over and recognized the seals they were working on before helping them finish faster. While all four were surprised that he knew of such an advanced seal, the faster they could get this done the faster they could get out of there. With Naruto's help, they quickly finished the containment seals.

Pulling out a pill from a bottle, Sakon held it out to Naruto. "Take this pill and entered the barrel. The pill will take affect in a few minutes after you take it so if you aren't in the barrel we might have to kill you if you become wild and attack us. We will seal you in and take you to Otogakure were Orochimaru and the girl will be waiting for you."

Taking the pill, Naruto looked at it for a moment. Did he really want to…? He took and swallowed the pill as his decision was made soon as he marked Yugito and had Kabuto take her to the Sound. Not wasting a second, he walked to the barrel before crawling in. It was quite cramped, but it did not matter as the lid was closed over him. He twitched a little not liking the closed quarters making him believe he was claustrophobic for a moment before shaking his head as he felt a shock to his system. Then another shock but this one was far more painful. He could tell his curse seal had activated itself and was adding to his pain, but it felt like his nerve ends were frying and the pain it was adding just did not help. His nerves began to spaz out as pain like no other coursed through him and he was out faster then he could anticipate.

Seeing that they had sealed the boy Orochimaru wanted into the barrel and he was beginning his transformation into his second stage, Sakon took point as Jirobo picked up the barrel and both Kidomaru and Tayuya took his flakes and began to quickly run through the area. The problem was, Sakon wasn't taking too much care at his job and they ran into Genma and another jounin who quickly noticed where they were from and attacked.

* * *

Morning came all too quickly for Sakura. She cursed as she could find no trace were he went and if she couldn't find anything she would have to alerted Jiraiya-sama that he had fled the village. Having checked all the gates, she finally headed to the west gate before noticing a few Anbu scouting the area as well. Her heart leapt into her throat seeing this and thinking that they were searching for him as well and she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Relax Sakura, it's only me."

Sakura sighed in relief as she heard Yugao's voice. The one Anbu she could trust happened to be there. Once again panicky began to cross her face which made the neko masked Anbu worry as she looked around as if trying to find someone. "Sakura, what's wrong? Did you see the murderer?"

"Naruto's missing! He poisoned Sasuke before telling him he was abandoning the village! I have to find him before they send hunters after him!" Sakura answered in her panicked state which alerted the other Anbu who heard what the girl said.

Yugao cursed under her breath as she heard this. Orochimaru was acting too quickly and hastily for her tastes. She winced as a pulse of chakra went through her and could tell the same happened to Sakura. Seeing this and knowing it was calling to them, she tightened her fist before gripping Sakura's shoulders and kneeling down. "Don't worry, we'll find him. Sasuke just alerted Jiraiya-sama and he's getting healed right now. Hokage-sama is forming a team right now as we speak to track down Naruto before he crosses the border to the Land of Rice. We're here investigating to see if he had anything to do with this murder and it doesn't look like he was involved. Now don't worry, we'll get him back unharmed."

Sighing in relief as she heard this, she nodded at Yugao and quickly took off towards the main gate hoping to catch the team he was sending out so she could help. A small part of her brain wondered how Sasuke managed to overcome the poison so quickly, but she pushed that aside as there was more important things to deal with. Seeing the main gate, she narrowed her eyes as she saw a team but the leader was not the person she wanted to see.

At the main gate, Hiboruto stood with a smirk on his face. He would finally get revenge on that demon once and for all. Turning to his team consisting of Chouji, Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru, he spoke with the same smirk plastered on his face. "Our mission is to find and kill the traitor Uchiha-Hyuuga Naruto…"

Before he could finish his sentence, he found himself pinned to as Sakura appeared and slammed her foot to his skull and knocked him to the ground. Putting her foot on his throat, she turned to the four. "Forget him. I'm taking over this mission as Hiboruto blatantly forgot to mention that we are unsure if Naruto is being influenced by an outside source. It is most likely his curse seal and the mission is to search and retrieve him. Shikamaru, you chose to formation… Sasuke?! What are you doing here?!"

The said Uchiha coughed a little bit as he ran towards him and shook his head. "You think I'm not going to go out and try to retrieve my brother? Think again, he is means more to me then he does you Sakura. But there is more to this then what is going on. Yugito is missing as well and Hinata says that she was chasing after Naruto when she last saw her."

Cursing at this, Sakura nodded as things just got far more complicated. With Naruto and Yugito both missing and probably within the clutches of Orochimaru, things were going to be difficult. About to speak again, she nearly fell over as Hiboruto replaced himself with a log and appeared in front of the group. "Think again, I'm the chunin and you will follow my orders and neither you are Sasuke are coming on this mission. And the objective is to kill the traitor, not rescue him!"

"I'm not going on a mission with your sorry ass, not what after you did to my teammate and tried to kill my cousin. And besides asshole, it is customary to try and return a shinobi that has fled the village before upgrading him to nukenin status. And even then, Naruto would only be at most a C-rank and to be brought back on sight." Neji countered in a cold voice as Kiba nodded in agreement.

Hiboruto growled at this but seeing that he was out numbered, he wasn't going to win this battle. "Fine, I will do this mission myself. Fuck the rest of you and I will make sure I see you all thrown in jail for insubordination!"

As the lone chunin raced off, Shikamaru shook his head before speaking. "Alright, everyone in a line! Kiba you are in front as you can track Naruto's and Yugito's scent! I'll be right behind you with Sasuke behind me as you can quickly respond to any threat! Sakura, you are behind him so you can reach everyone and heal them quickly! Chouji you will be following her and Neji will be at our rear as his Byukugan can cover our asses! If we run into Hiboruto and he interferes with our mission, take him out! Let's move out!"

* * *

It was so cold. Everything around her was so cold. She shivered before her eyes snapped opened as she could tell she was not home. Looking around in a panic, she tried to figure out where she was. The walls were made of stone, which was odd as stone walls weren't really used for anything other then underground vaults or old castles. But what was in the room surprised her far more. The were status of golden snakes decorated across the room making her believe whoever owned this place was far more obsessed with snakes then her Naruto was. Her eyes widened remember what happened as she rushed out of the room. "NARUTO!!"

Looking around and hearing no one answering, Yugito looked around desperately to find out where she was and where he was. Having no clue where to go, she raced down the stone hallways hoping to find an answer as she screamed Naruto's name out, trying to find where he was. Getting no response or finding an exit, she continued running down the halls in a panicked frenzy. She could feel Nibi trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working. She wanted to find him, so she could return the favor to him. "NARUTO! Where are you?!"

Turning down another hallway, getting more and more lost by the second, she found herself in what seemed to be a bunker with men and women smelling of blood, dried tears and… sex. Her eyes widened at this as she began to search for an exit when she bumped into someone behind her. "Hey babe, what's the rush? You all will get your turns with us."

She backed away in horror, trying to figure out what was going on as the man advanced upon her. She was too frightened and incoherent to defend herself even though Nibi was attempting to push her chakra into her system. It just wasn't working as the girl was in too unnerved and horrified at her situation as the man slowly reached her. Just as he did, the man gurgled was heard as blood seeped from his mouth before falling to the floor with a kunai in the back of his head. There was no doubt the man was dead.

"Disgusting maggot. All women here are free to leave! Any man that is found bring back a women against their will again will be executed on the fucking spot or fed to Manda for Orochimaru-sama's next payment! Now get your sorry asses to the mess hall before I rip you goddamn throats out!" A red haired teen around the same age screamed as her glasses nearly fell off the bridge of her nose. Her hair was quite odd as she had one side combed by the other side was left to roam wild as it seemed.

All the men ran out of the room while pulling on their pants in the process as the red hair created a clone to help the women before turning to Yugito. "You shouldn't be here Miss Nii. Orochimaru-sama doesn't want you to leave his room until your lover arrives in fear just this will happen. I'll take you back there so you won't get lost." Before she could argue, the red head placed her hand on her shoulder and shunshined back into the room with the golden snakes. The red head bowed in front of a buxom blonde haired woman as soon as she let go of Yugito's shoulder. "Tsunade-sama, I found her. She seemed to have panicked and tried to find the boy."

"It's alright Karin. You found her before anything could happen, your dismissed." Tsunade responded in a gentle tone which soothed Yugito's nerves. Karin nodded and shunshined out of the room as Tsunade turned towards Yugito and motioned for her to sit besides her. Yugito did so, but she was still far too confused to everything that was going on. Seeing this, Tsunade shook her head. "Calm down Yugito, everything will be alright. But do not roam the halls alone like that again. The men here are… restless and in need of a woman's touch. Underground life doesn't really help so they do… despicable things here to women and even the kunoichi. The only ones they won't touch are Karin and me as we are far too dangerous to go after. So stick with either of us until Naruto arrives and even then still have one of us or Tayuya around."

Yugito nodded lightly as her memories slowly began to return to her about agreeing to come here with Naruto. Thinking of him once more made her look around in a panic, trying to find were he was. "Where's Naruto?!"

As she was looking left to right for him, Tsunade noticed the mark on her neck and smiled lightly at this before shaking her head and sighing. "I don't know... the Sound Four should be back by now. Something must have delayed them, but do not worry. Naruto will come here not matter what is in his path as you are here. That mark he left he left you tells all as he marked you as his mate. Only demons are those with demon blood can do such a thing." At the end she flashed her neck and a flower mark was on her collar bone. "Orochimaru gave me this years ago but I kept it secret from all and was always so pissed when Jiraiya peeped on me."

Seeing Yugito nod lightly, she looked picked up a hand held mirror and noticed the mark. Looking at it for a moment, she smiled before putting it down. "I know... I want to repay him the favor soon as he arrives."

* * *

**A/N2:** Yes, finally this is the end of this chapter of Power of Three. I originally was going to put the chase scene in here as well, but I doubt I could have made the original next chapter very long without moving some of this chapter to it. Anyways, Read and Review if you have any questions. And for the love of God, someone give my brother _Clyde the Nightmare_ a review on his story Super Akatsuki World. He is driving me insane about not getting a review for it. …Anyways, Peace out.


	13. Battle for Freedom

**A/N:** Yes all my fans. The next chapter of Power of Three is finally here. There isn't much to say, so I'll let you enjoy this chapter and once your done check out the rebuilt version of Chapter Three.

Once again, credit to battousai222 for allowing me to use his created jutsu.

I Do Not Own Naruto.

* * *

"Kiba, are you sure that he's in that barrel?" Shikamaru asked as the group had spotted the Sound Four resting. He did not like the situation at all. Sakura was taking care of the injured jounin they had run into and these guys had to be the ones that took the two out. While he knew that the five of them were quite good and the four were worn out, beating the four would be difficult as they did take out two Konoha jounin. Knowing Sakura wouldn't take too long fixing up the jounin and would find them quickly; their odds were a little better but still low with ambushing the four.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is him in there. No one else had that unique scent of his." Kiba answered as he looked towards their target as he was getting eager. Sniffing the air once more, his eyes narrowed dangerously and growled. "I can also smell Yugito's scent, but she is long gone. I believe she's already crossed the border as her scent is so faded. But it smells like Kabuto was with her… What in the hell is going on? This was well too orchestrated for my tastes."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes hearing this as he scanned the area with his Sharingan. Having been trained by a trap master, he quickly identified all the traps that had been set around them and cursed lightly. "Oh, that is just great. Now we have more trouble then ever as now we have five people to take out. If she has crossed the border, Naruto will not stop until he has found her. Just great… CHOUJI DON'T!"

It was too late as the large boy had tried to make a move forward and would have stepped on a trip wire if Kiba and Shikamaru didn't grab him. But due to Sasuke's yell, four sets of kunai were thrown their direction forcing the five to dodge before quickly surrounding the four. Sasuke having taken charge stepped forward and glared at the four, but more particularly Jiroubou as he was carrying Naruto. "Drop my brother and we'll let you leave peacefully. If not, I have no problem killing all of you where you stand."

Tayuya snarled at the raven before smirking at him. She smirked more seeing him frown even more as his hand reached into his pouch. "Oh I don't think we will chicken shit. You see if we return without him we won't have our heads so we have a little problem here, fucktard. Now move before we make you move little man."

The Uchiha snarled at her and had pulled out a kunai before throwing it into her direction. To his surprise she disappeared as if she was never there. Blinking a few times and seeing the chakra around the area, he cursed to himself for not seeing it sooner. "SHIT! We're under a genjutsu!" All five quickly released themselves of the illusion only to see themselves entrapped in a dome of ground. He cursed once more for not noticing the genjutsu sooner as he noticed what was going on. "Fuck! This thing is draining our chakra and quickly!"

Shikamaru nodded in agreement as he was trying to solve how to escape their predicament. "Neji, Sasuke use the Byukugan and Sharingan to tell me what you can see and try to find a weak point in the dome. Chouji, Kiba. If he finds one try to create a hole so we can get out of here."

Each nodded at their part of the plan. Having already been examining the dome, Neji gave Shikamaru what he needed to know. "I can't see outside of this dome but I can tell you that our chakra that is being drained is fueling and strengthening it. The chakra seems to be evenly distributed throughout the entire dome but there are several weak points that can be exploited." Sasuke nodded in agreement as he quickly pointed them out to Chouji and Kiba.

_"TSUGA!" _

_"NIKUDAN SENSHA!" _

Kiba turned into a miniature spinning cyclone while increased his sized and sucked in all his extremities and slammed into the wall. Both tore and shredded the wall shearing rocks off at the others at dangerous speeds but all three held firm as the two created craters from where they were tearing into the wall before their eyes narrowed. Being the first to recognize what was going on; Shikamaru put a halt to the two. "STOP! It isn't doing any good!"

As both stopped and looked at him oddly, Shikamaru sighed as Sasuke stepped up and shook his head. "Take a look at where you were hitting and that will explain everything." Doing as they were told, Chouji and Kiba looked over at their impact craters before they both cursed loudly as Neji continued on. "The walls are using our own chakra to repair themselves from any damage we cause. The only way we could get out of here was if…"

A loud smack was heard as the dome began cracking underneath the pressure of whatever hit it. Knowing exactly what hit it; Sasuke pulled out his scythe and got ready for battle as the dome crumbled around them into tiny pieces of dirt. As the sun light hit them, they looked over to see a surprised Jiroubou before hearing a familiar female voice. "Thought you guys said you could handle of this without me."

All five of the boys grumbled lightly under their breath meanwhile Sakura smirked as she cracked her knuckles dangerously at the large sound ninja. "So anyone want this guy or shall I leave you _boys_ alone again?"

Jiroubou narrowed his eyes at the pink hair girl in front of him. While she did remind him a lot of Tayuya and a lot of times he wanted to punch the red head in the face, he would not strike a woman. It was just against his code to do something like that and if he were to fight this girl, his chances of winning were worse then him losing an eating contest to Kidomaru. To his luck, the large Konoha boy stepped in front of Sakura and shook his head. "No, I'll take him. He uses Doton jutsu and relies on power over speed like I do. If anyone knows how to beat him it is me. The rest of you guys catch up and get Naruto back before he gets out of that barrel otherwise we'll have even more trouble on our hands."

Seeing the look on his friends face and knowing what he was going to do, Shikamaru nodded. "Alright, but once you are done here catch back up. We'll need you Chouji. Just whatever you do, don't use the last pill. You know what will happen if you do."

Chouji smirked as he looked down his opponent before nodding at his first friend that ever accepted him. "Don't worry. I won't have to go that far to beat this guy. Now get out of here otherwise you won't catch them and get Naruto back!"

Shikamaru nodded and reforming into their line, they took off leaving Chouji alone with Jiroubou. As they were running, Sakura spoke with worry as she looked back were they left the Akimichi. "Is it right to do this? How do we know Chouji is going to be alright? These guys were able to beat two of our jounins pretty handily from what they said."

"Don't worry about him Sakura. He can handle himself." Shikamaru answered as he looked dead ahead. Even with what he said, he was worried for his friend's safety. Remembering the look of determination on his face steeled his resolve he continued on. "He is far stronger then any of you truly know and he is about to show why the Akimichi are feared in all shinobi nations. I can guarantee you he will win this fight."

Hearing his words and showing his steadfast resolve in his friend, the rest of the team nodded as they knew their friend would win this fight. Stopping them for a second, Shikamaru took out a kunai and carved in a sign to mark which direction they went. Knowing why he did it, the rest of the team waited till he finished before chasing after Naruto. After all, once Chouji was finished they would need his help.

* * *

Jiroubou felt good about his chances about winning this fight rather then the girl. He had noticed the curse seal on the girl's shoulder and that added with the punch she used to destroy the dome; he knew his odds were low of beating her. But against this boy however, he stood a far better chance especially seeing that he was still worn out from fighting the two Konoha jounin. The only problem however was that if he had to use his cursed form he would be limited to a few minutes so he would have to use those minutes wisely. Standing up straight, he smirked as he looked over at Naruto. "The name is Jiroubou. You should know it so you can everyone in the other world who killed you."

Before he knew it, the large Oto shinobi was on him. Chouji did not like the fight already and had only started. He had horribly miscalculated how fast he would be and was paying for it as Jiroubou landed a punch to his gut before catching him on the chin before he took a shoulder into his chest sending him flying back. Shaking the cobwebs out of his head, Chouji shakily stood up from the powerful blows the Oto nin delivered as he looked over towards his opponent only to see him in the air above him. Cursing, he rolled out of the way only to see the ground Jiroubou hit crack before a debris cloud was form from the impact.

Chouji cursed once more knowing this fight was quickly getting out of hand. The sound shinobi was far stronger then he thought he would be and he would have to take it up a notch if he was to win this fight. Jumping back to get some distance, he reached into his pouch and pulled out a small case with three different colored pills. One was blue, the next was white and the final one was red. Knowing what his father had told him about the pills, he opened the first door and pulled out the blue pill. _'I have to finish this quickly otherwise I can't help Naruto. I will not let my good friend make the biggest mistake of his life!'_

Without a second thought, he downed the pill as Jiroubou looked at him strangely before smirking as he believed the pill to be nothing. "Nothing is going to help you here kid. You bit off more then you can chew…" He frowned as he almost finished his sentence when he felt Chouji's chakra rise and quickly.

A small smirk crossed Chouji's lips as the power from the pill coursed through his body. It was far beyond what he had thought it to be before but know he knew why his father told him to use them sparingly. Quickly taking the advantage of the power boost, he rushed towards Jiroubou with speed beyond his and slammed his fist into his face. Seeing the stunned look on his face, he followed it up with an elbow to his gut and followed with a back hand to his chin. Still not finished, he grabbed his shirt collar and threw him into the ground and began to pound the sound ninja into the ground when his fist was suddenly caught.

He frowned as he noticed strange marks crossing Jiroubou's face coming from the seal on his neck. While he had seen the seal on each of the members of team seven, he did not know what they did and now he had a good idea feeling the amount of chakra his opponent was increase once more till it was above his. In an instant he was thrown off as Jiroubou stood up with rage in his eyes. "Boy, I had some sympathy for you and was going to let you live, but now you die!!"

The tide of the fight turned once more as Jiroubou was on him in an instant and rocked the young Akimichi's world with one punch to the face. That one punch had broke his cheek bone, he was sure of that. But the next one delivered to his solar plexus damn near knocked him out as he hit the ground and began hacking like crazy. He swore he felt his lung in his throat from that blow, but he stood up once more as he looked at his opponent only to begin sweating as he saw him rip a huge chunk out of the ground. Knowing that was going to need another power boost to stop this attack, he pulled his case out once more and swallowed the blue pill just as the chunk of earth was thrown at him.

Power surpassing the amount he had before surged through his body and with a swing of his fist he knocked the large chunk away which in turn flattened the trees it was sent towards. Not going the waste the chakra he had this time, he used his family jutsu and expanded his arm and punched Jiroubou in the face from twenty feet away before grabbing him with his other arm and throwing him up into the air. Increasing the size of his entire body, he tucked himself in and turned himself into a human bowling ball as he rammed the falling Oto shinobi knocking him for a loop as he hit the ground.

Groggily getting up, Jiroubou looked up before paling as the boulder known as Chouji rolled towards him with unbelievable speeds. He barely was able to dodge but was caught off guard by such a quick turn form the Akimichi that he could not dodge it the second time and was flattened in the process. Knowing he was going to need some medical attention when he got back to the sound. Still, he would not lose to this gennin. It was insulting that he would have to go this far to win, but the boy had proved he was strong enough to deserve as much. And with that his body morphed into its final stage just as Chouji stopped rolling.

Looking at his opponent now, Chouji cursed as this fight would take everything he had to win. The power increase from the second transformation had caught him completely off guard and now knew why Sakura had said Naruto might be under the influence of the seal. With such great power, it was hard to refuse especially with one that was treated horribly throughout his life. Keeping his ground, he looked at the smirking Jiroubou as he spoke with a demonic like voice. _**"This is the power the curse seal grants the user. Your friend is undergoing this transformation now. The power this form grants is almost fifty times your original strength. I did not want to use this form against a weak gennin like you, but it seems I have no choice." **_

Seeing Chouji narrow his eyes, the large sound ninja laughed at him as he continued with his taunting. _**"Why do you think they left you behind in the first place? You were the weakest of all of them and they were lightening the load so they could try to save the strongest of all of you. Losing a nobody like you would be worth it to regain someone of the blonde's caliber. That's why Orochimaru is so intent on having the blonde join us instead of a loser like you and your friends!" **_

Chouji was getting madder by the second. He was use to others making fun of him due to his days in the academy. They had always made fun of his size and kept him from playing with the others. That was until Shikamaru came and shortly afterwards Naruto. They both gave him the confidence to continue on and now they both needed him and he would not let them down. He already knew he stood no chance against this guy with the amount of power he was generating, but he knew what would happen if he used the red pill. He could already see the affects of the other pills as his body was much thinner then before as he burned through calories like crazy using the pills, but the red one would…

Before he could find an answer, Jiroubou had started attacking. He could hardly see his blows much less stop them. Each one hurt far worse then the before and the last one had knocked him into the air and into and through a few trees. Coughing heavily as each of the blows were taking their toll, he saw the sound ninja pull another great chunk of earth from the ground ready to end this match. He had no choice if he wanted to help Shikamaru rescue Naruto from himself. He would have to use the red pill.

Throwing the chunk of earth towards the Akimichi and seeing a giant debris cloud from the impact, Jiroubou began to laugh in relief. The fight had been far more difficult then he had expected. Sure he was still exhausted from his fight before but the boy had given him a run for his money. He just couldn't keep up at the end. Releasing his curse seal as there was no time left for it anyways, he was about to leave when he felt a massive spike of chakra and wheeled around. His eyes widened seeing Chouji standing in front of him but the boy was no longer big-boned.

Chouji's weight had dropped drastically as the red pill burned through as many calories from his fat as it could and converting it into chakra. But that wasn't the top of it. Two wings formed from his back. Two butterfly wings made from his very own chakra. Before Jiroubou could react, Chouji slammed him down with one punch that crushed his chest. As he stood up and panted from his attack, Chouji looked down at his opponent. "You never stood a chance. The pills I have been taking increase my strength by a hundred fold."

As the surprise and life dimmed from Jiroubou's eyes, Chouji looked into the direction the retrieval squad had gone before he began coughing heavily. His wings deteriorated as he walked forward; trying to catch the group even though he knew it was all over for him. Every fiber in his being wanted to continue on to help his friends, but falling to all fours as his coughing became worse he noticed a carving on the tree and smiled knowing it was Shikamaru that had left it for him. Hacking even worse then before, he didn't notice a chunk of red substance fly out of his mouth as he laid back against the tree as his eyes slowly closed. _'Shikamaru, it is all up to you to save Naruto…'_

* * *

As they were running to catch the remnants of the sound four, Shikamaru's eyes widened as he saw a butterfly made of light fly in front of him. His fist clinched tightly as a varied emotions flood through him knowing what his best friend had done. Knowing that Chouji would go so far to save Naruto only confirmed in his mind that Naruto was worth saving. "Neji, how far away are they?"

Activating his Byukugan, Neji focused his vision in front of them until he locked in on the group. "We're a hundred meters and gaining quickly. I expect they believed the sound shinobi they left behind to be catching up and not us." Shikamaru nod hearing this as he formulated a plan. Just as he came up with one, Neji's eyes widened. "IT'S A TRAP!"

Before any of them could react, they were lifted up into the air held firmly by what seemed to be spider webbing. As they struggled to get free of the webbing, they only found themselves caught even further in the webbing. As they struggled, Kidomaru appeared with Sakon and Tayuya "Well you were right. Fat ass couldn't stop them but now instead of their fat ass they have a pink haired slut. What an improvement?"

Seeing Tayuya roll her eyes pissed Sakura off. She already wasn't having a great day but now this girl was calling her a slut. Oh, she was going to pay for that. Focusing her chakra throughout her body, she released right when she struggle snapping the webbing from around her and flew towards the red haired girl intending on turning her into a bloody pancake. Before she could react however, she was knocked back as Sakon intervened and kicked her in the chest sending her skidding but taking the blow in the chest in the process sending him into a large tree causing a massive crater. Pulling himself out of it, he shook his head. "Damn, I'm not taking that girl on again. You can take her next punch Kidomaru. We need to deliver the boy to Orochimaru on the double."

Kidomaru nodded as he knew this already as he turned to the rest as Sakon and Tayuya took off towards the Rice and Fire border. He knew he would have to worry about the pink haired girl as she jumped back up, ready to fight. And he was getting annoyed by those birds chirping louder and louder by the second. Moving at the last second, he avoided a fatal strike from Sasuke's Chidori but had lost an arm in the process as Sasuke cut through his top right arm like butter. Hissing loudly, already not liking his situation, he knew he would have to single them out. Altogether they would defeat him seeing two of their abilities already.

Sakura and Sasuke were getting angry and fast. Every second that was wasted was a second Naruto was closer to Orochimaru's clutches and they could not let that happen. Sasuke was ready to fight him. However, before anyone could react Neji had stepped forward. "Go! I'll handle this guy! Only you and Sakura could rescue Naruto now! I'll catch up after I get through here!" Seeing the hesitance in their eyes, Neji narrowed his eyes as his Byukugan flared into life. "GO NOW!"

No one argued as they left the branch house prodigy alone with the spider like man mourning the lose of one of his arms. Once they were no longer in sight, Neji narrowed his eyes at the spider man and quickly went on the attack but Kidomaru was ready and spat what seemed to be the same webs that had ensnared them before. Doing exactly what he did before, Neji used a slightly modified version of the jyuken and easily cut himself down. But the webbing had done what Kidomaru had need and bought him some time to get out of Neji's range.

"I know all about your family's skills, Hyuuga. If you cannot get up close you cannot defeat your opponent. Now prepare to die as you will never get close to me to use your taijutsu!" Kidomaru bragged as he hung far above the Hyuuga prodigy before spitting out what seemed to be gold. Neji was somewhat grossed out by this at first but being around Naruto and having him swallow and spit out weaponry or scrolls in a similar manner, he quickly overcame it as they gold took shape into what seemed to be hand held weaponry.

Knowing what he was going to do with them, Neji slid into his stance as his Byukugan focused on the weapons as they came down upon. He fluidly dodged the weapons as they rained down upon but to the surprise of his opponent, he began using the said weapons to jump higher into the air before landing on the tree he was on and rushing straight for him. The Hyuuga smirked as he noticed the look on the spider man's face as he had quickly turned the battle into a close range match.

Even with his arms, he was not able to touch the Hyuuga prodigy as palm strike after palm strike struck home knocking Kidomaru back into the tree trunk before pushing him through it with incredible force. Seeing his chance to end the fight, Neji slid further down before unleashing the Hakke Rokujuyon Sho onto his opponent. Two strikes hit, then four and eight quickly followed by fifty-six other strikes. But there was a problem. None of his tenketsu had been shut off. His eyes widened as he noticed a silky like armor covering his opponent's body before peeling off. "Impressive. If I had been caught by that attack this fight would be all over."

Before he could react, Kidomaru had knocked him off the tree before he pulled himself higher into the tree tops by means of a chakra thread. His curse seal flare as the marks crossed his face as he was no longer going to hold back against this boy. Spitting out more golden substance, he formed more weapons before he hid himself from view. Believing the Hyuuga not to see him, he threw the rest of his weapons towards the Hyuuga so he could not dodge all of them.

Seeing that he could not dodge all of them as they came from above, Neji spread his chakra throughout his body before he slowly began to expel it through each tenketsu as he spun himself around. As the weapon neared, a vortex of chakra formed around him reflecting all the weapons aimed towards him as. _"Kaiton!" _

Kidomaru narrowed his eyes as he saw this but instantly saw a weakness to the technique and planned to exploit it. While it was a great defense for thrown weaponry, once he stopped moving he was vulnerable and therefore could be hit. Creating more hand held weapons along with a bow and arrow; he threw each of the weapons towards him. Once he was out, he pulled up his bow and took careful aim as the Hyuuga used the Kaiten once more. As the throwing weapons bounced off the chakra shield harmlessly, he found the most vulnerable extremity as the spin began to slow and fired his arrow straight for the Hyuuga's head.

To his surprise, Neji caught it was unreal ease. Kidomaru narrowed his eyes as he saw this. It was as if he saw the arrow the entire time. Returning to view as this happened; Kidomaru placed two of his hands on his hips as he glared down at the Hyuuga prodigy. "What is your name?"

Looking up at his opponent, he took the time to swallow a soldier pill knowing he would need it before answering. "Hyuuga Neji."

Nodding to himself as he memorized the name, Kidomaru continued to look down on his opponent. "Interesting. I'll remember your name as the first and only person to ever catch my arrow. But make no mistake, it will not happen again." With that said, he disappeared into the foliage of the trees believing himself to be hidden from the Hyuuga prodigy. Taking a firm look at him from his spot, he spat up far more weapons then before as he went through a few hand seals and wiped and bit one of his free hands. _"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" _

Neji did not like to hear that jutsus name. He knew the jutsu was powerful and he knew if it was a boss summon things were about to get difficult as he had no summon of his own to help him out. But nonetheless, he knew the jyuken was a powerful weapon against summons and could take them out far quicker then anything he could think of. Looking up, Neji was officially crept out as dozens of spiders slung down towards him. While he didn't mind spiders so much as they had a purpose in ecosystems, these abomination had to die. As soon as they surrounded him, he used the Kaiten once more to repel and dispel them instantly.

The spider like man smirked seeing this as he saw the opportunity and threw all his throwing weaponry towards the prodigy who noticed the webbing lying around keeping him from using the Kaiten again. To his surprise the Hyuuga was still dodging them as if he knew where they were going to be before they arrived. But to add to his distress, the gennin could see where he was as a kunai passed by him with an exploding tag attached to it. Cursing as he escaped from it, he looked back at his target. _'Damn, he must have three hundred and sixty degree vision…'_

Seeing him distracted as another batch of spiders headed down towards him, he took the opportunity to throw a batch of his golden kunai towards him once he was directly behind him. The Hyuuga dodged once more but this time he saw results. He had barely had dodge the kunai and a small cut was left on his shoulder. _'Ah, I see. It must not be a total three-sixty vision. He must have a small blind spot located around his back somewhere. But where is the question. Hm, yes. Right above his shoulder blades and below the joint of his neck and torso. But to pull this off I'm going to need my full power.'_

As he began to call upon his curse seal once more, his visage began to change much to the surprise of Neji. He had seemed to transform into a demon and now with that third eye that appeared on his head, he was quite sure that was what he actually turned into. Once he was finished with the spider, he was about to rush him to end this fight now when he noticed a large shadow over his head before seeing a giant spider fall onto top of him. With one thrust, the spider was dispelled. He looked around in an attempt to find his target, but he was no longer in sight. That's when he saw it. A giant arrow heading straight for his head.

He was only barely able to move his head out of the way but the arrow had cleaning took of his hitai-ate along with a small chunk of his hair. He cursed at this he was lucky that it had only taken his head band and his hair. His opponent had figured out there was a blind spot to the Byukugan and was using it to his full advantage. To try and take that away, he continuously look every direction and began moving here and there to keep him from finding the blind spot again while hoping to spot him to end this battle.

Kidomaru smirked as he saw this. He was making the Hyuuga paranoid as he didn't know where the next arrow was going to come from. However his head constantly being on a swivel while moving around would make it harder to get the arrow by with him noticing. This boy was indeed a good opponent as he was the first in years to challenge him to such an extent. Too bad he was only a gennin. Creating one more arrow, he connected it with webbing so he could control the direction it went. Taking careful aim as he found the blind spot once more, he increased the power of his release. "Power one-twenty, accuracy one-twenty."

"Time to die boy."

The arrow fired and flew towards Neji faster then the eye could see. Neji knew it was coming for him as he could hear it, but he couldn't see it. He cursed as it was in his blind spot before coming up with a suicidal strategy. Focusing all his sight to his blind spot, he saw the arrow and moved just enough to keep the strike from being fatal. He bit his lip to keep from yelling out in pain before gripping the web and pulled himself off the arrow before sending a burst of chakra through it before following the webbing.

Kidomaru was not expecting the chakra feedback and was knocked out of his hiding spot. To his horror he saw Neji coming straight for him even with blood pouring out the hole in his right chest. Not being able to move himself in mid air, he could only wait for his demise as Neji jumped at him and delivered a jyuken strike to his heart.

The two fell limply to the ear. Kidomaru was dead, however Neji was fading quickly. The arrow had pierced his lung and was too close to his heart for comfort. He tried to move, but he found himself too weak to do so. With his vision fading, a small smile crossed his face. His eyes slowly closed as it his eyelids were getting to heavy to keep open. He would finally get to see his father and mother again.

* * *

They were gaining on them once more. Sasuke was leading the way with Kiba and Shikamaru flanking his side while Sakura was behind him. Knowing the terrain they were crossing, Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "They're taking us across the gorge! One wrong move and it can be your last!"

Everyone nodded in understanding as their targets became visible. Sasuke quickened his pace leaving everyone behind and got in front of both the two Oto shinobi as the others quickly surrounded them. "Now, give us my brother. You have no chance against all four of us as weak and tired as you are now."

Tayuya gritted her teeth and was about to screech at him with Sakon placed his hand over her mouth, only infuriating her more. He knew their odds were low now. He knew the raven and the pink haired Konoha nin had cursed seals and that only added to their problem. They were indeed worn out and the four surrounding them were in good shape with full reserves. Their odds were low and with the gorge nearby they had problems as one misstep and it was over. He knew he would be punished for giving the boy up, but it was to ensure that they lived. Besides, with the second stage of the seal and the girl, he would come on his own free will. "Fine. You can have the…"

He was cut short as the barrel Tayuya was carrying was shaking like mad forcing her to drop it as it was too hard to hold onto any longer. A deep and dark green and purple mist began to ooze from the barrel's lid as the chakra within began to spike. Everyone backed away as the chakra was far more potent then anything they felt before. The lid ripped off with no trouble as a figure slowly stood up from within the barrel.

With long and spiky dusty blonde hair, almost brown, Naruto looked around as if he was searching for something. Sakura gasped as she saw his face as the rest of the Konoha gennin were caught off guard as half his face was covered in dark green scales with a crimson eye gleaming brightly. Sniffing the air lightly, he jumped out of the barrel and on all fours before catching the scent he was looking for and taking off leaving both a stun core of Konoha gennin and the remnants of the sound four.

Reality catching back up with Sasuke, he didn't waste a second as he chased after the blonde and Sakura was quick to follow. Seeing the two other Konoha shinobi distracted, Sakon and Tayuya attempted to escape before realizing they couldn't move. Looking back at the two gennin, they cursed as they noticed the pineapple haired one had his hand in the rat symbol. "You aren't going anywhere. While Sakura and Sasuke bring Naruto back, you two will not interfere."

Both gritted their teeth at this and tried to struggle free of the grip the shadow held on them before Sakon smirked as he his second head was gone. Shikamaru had noticed this before remembering that he had two heads and was caught off guard when he felt something that was not natural creeping into his skin. Looking down, his eyes widened to see Ukon smirking at him. In response, Kiba attacked the head but it simply moved through Shikamaru's body leaving the two stunned as he appeared on the genius' back side. "Try as you like, but this is Sakon's and my bloodline. We can integrate ourselves with other people's body and deconstruct your body from the inside out as we are one now."

Catching onto his drift, Shikamaru cursed as he was forced to let go of his seal as both Sakon and Tayuya were freed of his jutsu. Taking control of his hand once more, he grabbed a kunai before driving it into his own thigh. He smirked even though it hurt like hell as he heard Ukon yell in surprise. "I see, whatever pain I feel, you feel. Just like my Kagemane it seems. So if I do enough damage, you will be forced to let go…"

Flipping his kunai, he was about to shove it into his stomach to force the body snatched out when Ukon pulled himself out willing and reconnected with his brother. The only problem was Tayuya was nowhere in sight and a music that seemed to be coming from a flute flooded the area. To both their surprise and horror, three mummy like creatures appeared out of the foliage. Shikamaru looked at Kiba and Kiba looked at Shikamaru before they both looked at the creature. Looking at each other one more time, they did the only thing they could do seeing three monstrosities.

Shikamaru trapped them with his Kagemane while Kiba feed Akamaru a soldier pill before transforming into a feral Kiba before Kiba smirked at his opponents. "Let's go wild! _GATSUGA!_"

Two human cyclones ripped the ground towards the struggling dokis as Shikamaru held them firmly even if it was draining his chakra and quickly. Just as Kiba and Akamaru neared their target, Shikamaru released his jutsu to avoid being caught by the technique as well. Kiba and Akamaru ripped through the first one with ease as its blood splattered around the forest but the second and third doki used the time the first one was being shredded to dodge the Inu's attack. Stopping their attack and turning around, the two were forced to evade the dokis' unrelenting attacks as they were focused onto him for killing they other.

Cursing to himself as he watch Kiba get attacked by the monstrosities, Shikamaru was having problems of his own. His Kagemane while effective against one of he brothers could not contain both when one was caught causing him far too much trouble. He had attempted a few times to try and catch both but once the other had been released the other overpowered his shadow as his attention was solely focused on his trapped target. It was becoming annoying and the self inflicted wound was slowing him down and making it easier for the two to get a good blow on him.

Cursing for both Sakura and Sasuke for leaving, he quickly went over all his options before noticing something strange about the dokis. It seemed as it they moved to the melody of the flute. In fact he was sure of it as the doki made certain movements when a certain note was played. The only problem was he knew nothing of music and how to interfere with it. Limping his way over to the panting Kiba, he barely avoided the doki's strike aimed for his legs. "Kiba! Can you track her down?!"

The Inuzuka heir looked at the genius in confusion before catching the look on his face and knowing he had a plan. Taking a sniff of the air, he nodded as he emitted a light growl. "Yeah, she's up in the trees over about thirty meters away. So what's your plan?"

Not having the time to sit down and think about what he was going to do as the doki continued their assault as Sakon and Ukon watched with amusement, Shikamaru closed his eyes before ducking underneath the first doki and rolling out of the next making the other doki hit the first. "Yeah! Flush her out and I'll capture her and take these things out!"

That was all that needed to be said as Kiba and Akamaru bypassed the doki and headed straight for Tayuya. Having heard this, Sakon went to head him off and being faster then the Inuzuka, he succeeded. But to both his and his brother's surprise, the two Inus only smirked. _"GATSUGA!" _

The spiraled through the two brothers knocking them aside before slamming into the tree branch were Tayuya was playing her flute, forcing her to jump into the clear. Trying to run back to cover, she found herself unable to do so as Shikamaru had his hand in the rat seal once more as Kiba and Akamaru jumped down from the tree and were about to attack. "No! I've got her! Take care of the brothers and keep them from interfering!"

Kiba didn't need to be told twice as he noticed Sakon heading straight for the lazy Nara. Catching him was Gatsuga once more, he smirked as Sakon glared at him before frowning at him when strange markings began to cross his face and spread across his body. He could tell that his power had increased just from smell alone knew that he was going to have his hands full as Shikamaru struggled to keep the red hair and her dokis out of the battle. Not letting that deter him, Kiba rushed head on and clawed Sakon in the face just as Ukon separated himself, only to be caught by Akamaru tackling him.

Seeing that Kiba was doing well, Shikamaru could take his attention off him as he walked them nearby the gorge. It was a risk as if the twins reentered the battle it would be all over for him, but he had faith that Kiba would either hold them off long enough or defeat them altogether. He could tell that the red head was getting pissed that he was controlling her movements, but with his attention solely focused on her he could keep her under control as she struggled to free herself. Knowing the doki to be the problem, Shikamaru brought his right hand up and she mimicked. "I know all about your controlling the summons with your flute."

Tayuya scoffed at him as she rolled her eyes before responding ever so sarcastically. "Big fucking whoop. Do you want a medal for figuring that out shit head? Oh, wait. You're a fucking guy. You probably want me to get down on my knees and suck you off for figuring out how I control my dokis."

A bead of sweat fell from Shikamaru's head as he heard what he said before shaking his head. _'Why do I always get stuck with troublesome women? Is it just a curse of mine or is god really just that cruel. And it doesn't help that if she and my mom were around each other it would be the third great shinobi war.'_

Shaking his head of that thought, he looked over at her and put aside her fowl language and sarcastic tone. "Whatever troublesome woman. I'm just going to end this fight right here and now." Matching his hands with her, he made sure she had a grip of her flute and with a simple flick of his wrist; he had her snap her flute.

Tayuya's face fell as she saw the two pieces of her flute in her hand. Untold anger flooded through her as her curse seal activated and the markings fanned across her body. Her eyes looked with Shikamaru's as her appearance began to change as horns began to sprout from her forehead as her skin turned a dark brown color. "That flute… Was the last thing… I had of my mothers! YOU ARE DEAD!"

Sakon and Ukon stopped their attack on the worn down Inuzuka as they heard Tayuya scream. They looked at each other before looking back at her before Shikamaru and spoke at the same time. "Oh fuck. That kid is going to die a thousand painful deaths… OUF!"

Not paying attention to his opponent, Kiba and Akamaru had caught the two in another Gatsuga and had sent the two flying. But they weren't finished as they raced on all fours towards them to put an end to this battle when they suddenly united and their appearance changed drastically. Horns slowly grew from their heads as large fangs grew from their incisors along with the skin change gave them a truly demonic appearance. As soon as they neared them, they were knocked back with ease. _**"Kid, its time for you and your dog to die. We aren't the strongest of the four for nothing." **_

Kiba growled at this but know he knew he was in trouble. The amount of power coming off them was far stronger then before and he knew that with his arsenal that he had only one attack that could put them down and out so he could help Shikamaru out as the girl was beginning to over power his shadow. "Shit. Looks like we have no choice but to use that jutsu boy. You ready for?" Akamaru barked as he transformed back into his regular form before jumping onto Kiba's head. "Alright then! Time for our ultimate technique! _Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro!_"

In a large poof of smoke, Kiba and Akamaru had changed in a large wolf with two heads. Saliva oozed from their mouths as the frenzied eyes found the transformed Sakon and Ukon before the wolf grinned in an almost evil like manner. Without hesitation, the wolf charged the two and slashed with so much power that all its feet left the ground. The two brothers were ready and avoided it and expected the wolf to fall on its face only to see them begin to spin and use the same technique they had been using on them all day except far more powerful then before. The problem was, he didn't turn back towards them. _"Garoga!" _

Shikamaru did not like his situation right now. First, he had to break the flute which held tremendous value to the red head, then she released her full power and began to over power his shadow and even his shadow hand couldn't stop her and finally, she had another flute and had almost brought it to her mouth. He was pouring all his chakra into his jutsu right now just to keep her from doing so as if she did, it was all over. He was glad that the doki had been summoned back to their world, but he knew she still had something up her sleeve. Feeling his control slip, he swallowed as her lips reached her flute and began to play.

He suddenly found himself strung up by dozens of ninja wire. He knew it was a genjutsu instantly as there was no way she could have caught like this so quickly, but releasing it the normal way or flaring his chakra to release it would not work. He froze as pain began to erupt from his body and he noticed that his skin was slowly beginning to melt. Knowing what he had to do, he bit down on his lip as hard as he could but it was not enough as the pain was still coursing through his body before he heard it. _"Garoga!" _

Tayuya had no time to turn as the human cyclone ran into her shredding the front of her clothes before throwing her off the gorge. The transformed wolf of Kiba and Akamaru barely stopped their spinning long enough to keep themselves from falling off the gorge as well. Seeing Shikamaru be released from the genjutsu and quickly rush to the side to check if she recovered, he turned to wolf and nodded. "Thanks you two. Now lets finish this!"

Sakon and Ukon cursed as they knew they had no choice as the wolf began spinning and heading for them. As it neared them, he separated once more and wiping off some of their blood, they went through five familiar hand seals. _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" _

A large gate that seemed to be made of metal erupted from the ground just as the wolf reached them. To their surprise the wolf actually made a dent in the Rashimon, but the gate held firm as the wolf bounced off and transformed back to a dazed Kiba and a knocked out Akamaru. Seeing their chance to strike, they were about to rush in and finish the boy and his dog when they found they couldn't move as the lazy genius panted lightly as he held them with his shadow coming from the gate. "This battle ends here and now… _Kage Nui!_"

Blood splattered on Shikamaru's face as his two shadow tendrils pierced both of the brothers chest. Seeing them revert back to their original forms, Shikamaru released his hold on them and fell to his knees as fatigue hit him. He had used every ounce of his chakra to take them out and having just learned the technique he had used, it had drained far more chakra then he expected it to. He tried to see if Kiba was alright, but his vision was far too blurry to see anything further then a few feet away. Falling to the earth, Shikamaru passed out, no longer able to keep himself up.

From below in the gorge, Tayuya gasped for breath as she emerged from the river below. Her entire body was in pain from the fall. She knew she had broken her left fibula, her right ulna, a few ribs and she was pretty sure her skull was cracked seeing blood flowing from her head freely. She cursed knowing as it was two gennin that put her in this condition, but there was no time to think about it. Even in the amount of pain she was in, she knew if she stayed put that Konoha shinobi would find her and interrogate her to learn anything they could about Orochimaru. Taking a look of her surroundings, she began to swim up stream with one arm knowing it was the direction she needed to go.

* * *

Sasuke cursed. He was losing Naruto and quickly. The blonde was just too fast for him to catch. He knew Sakura was not too far behind him and she probably could throw him the distance to catch him, but the odds of landing safely from her throw would be very low. Not only that, but he could see another chakra signature approaching him. He narrowed his eyes knowing who it was instantly and was ready to meet him head on. Having Sakura catch him, he jumped through the trees and landed in front of a surprised Hiboruto. "Stop your foolish chase Yami. This is one you will not be able to win."

Hiboruto narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha in front of him. Once more he was stopped by one of the demon's friends. It annoyed him to know end that they would protect the abomination even after he had betrayed their village. Could they not see he what he truly was. "No, I will not stop until either the demon is dead or I am. He has taken my mother away from me and now the girl I want more then anything."

Sakura had burst through the foliage to see why Sasuke had stopped before narrowing her eyes seeing Hiboruto. As she was about to react, Sasuke stopped her with his voice. "Sakura, don't! I know you have issues with him but so do I. I've already failed once to stop him, its now your turn." Seeing her face, he shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll be there soon. This should not take long."

Seeing the look in his eyes, Sakura knew he was telling the truth. But she wanted to rip Hiboruto a new hide far more then he did and was about to argue so when Sasuke turned to her with his Sharingan spinning madly, moving closer and closer to the center. She shivered for an unknown reason as she looked in his eyes. Something told her that she needed to leave as Sasuke did not want her to see what he was going to do and even though she wanted to see the asshole get his just deserts, she knew that Naruto was more important at the moment. Her curse seal pulsed as her eyes clouded before nodding at her teammate and spoke in the same tone when she first activated the curse seal. "Alright, but make sure he suffers."

Nodding at her as he felt the curse seal pulse as well, he watched Sakura leave before his sight turned to Hiboruto and took one quick step before vanishing. In a second he was in front of Yami and delivered a vicious cross to his face before following it with a round house kick to his chest. As he stumbled back, Sasuke gripped the collar of his shirt before he slammed his left fist into his gut as many times as he could before Hiboruto pushed him off and stumbled back, panting heavily.

He knew he would have trouble as he hadn't fought in almost a month, but this was something else. Sasuke's skill had increased seemed to have increased two fold since the chunin exams. Hiboruto's eyes narrowed further at this development as gaining that kind of strength in that time frame was nearly unheard of without some sort of outside intervention. Collecting himself, he hardened his resolve to continue forth with his goal and what he had to do to gain it. "Uchiha, this is a no win situation for either of us. If either one of us kills the other heavy and swift punishment will be delivered to the survivor. But if you were to let me go…"

"Can it. I don't want to hear a word from your mouth unless you are begging for mercy." Sasuke interrupted with unending commit to his own words. Going through a few seals, he caught Hiboruto off guard as lighting began to crackle from his palm as his Sharingan spun madly. "Ever since you arrived on the scene nothing but bad things had happened to my family and friends. You pissed Yugito off every day, then you start stalking her like a fan boy, then you take one of my best friend's eyes for being a friend to my brother and then you tried to kill my brother and had people cheering believe you had done it. So shut the fuck and fight or get the hell out of here!"

Sasuke charged without second warning straight at Hiboruto with his Chidori ripping the ground to shreds along the way. Yami cursed lightly as he went through the seals for Kazuki. Just as the fire ignited in his hand, Sasuke was on him and thrusted his Chidori to his heart. He barely had the time to block with Kazuki as he placed it in front. The lighting easily overpowered the fire as it had no time to gather strength but it had done what Hiboruto wanted it to. It gave him enough time to use a replacement with a log and avoid being skewered by Sasuke.

Not wasting a second, Sasuke pulled his hand out the log and raced straight to a recovering Hiboruto, not giving him the time to counter. Or so he thought. He was met by a right hook to his cheek before a palm strike to his chest knocking him back.

This time Hiboruto went on the attack. He was glad his father had gotten a jounin to place weight seals on him when he was blind so he could continue to get stronger even if it wasn't by much. With all of them released he felt much lighter and was able to deliver blow after blow to the stunned Uchiha until the said Uchiha began to smirk. He frowned at this and stopped his attack only to see why he was smirking. He had weight seals of his own and he had released them as well. He frowned at this knowing the fight would go in Sasuke's favor once more and hated to admit it, but the Uchiha was the better in this fight. But there was one thing he had learned while he was blind.

Seeing the chakra around his opponent increase, Sasuke frowned as he knew what Hiboruto was doing. _'When did he learn how to open the gates? Dammit, this is going to take longer then I thought! How in the fuck did he receive training when he couldn't see?!'_

Shaking the thought off, Sasuke knowing the danger of fighting someone with the gates opened knew that the best course of action was to let the one that opened the gate wear them self down. Having no trouble catching his movements as Hiboruto charged him; Sasuke used the foresight of his Sharingan to give him an advantage as he evaded his attacks. It was difficult as each strike was faster then the last, but being used to fighting fast opponents he was able to manage even if he had to block a few strikes here and there and landed a few of his own.

Hiboruto was getting annoyed and tired quickly. He hadn't pushed himself this hard in a while and his body was trying to shake off the rust but it had its toll. Even with the gate opened, Sasuke had been in clear control even if he hadn't thrown but one punch for every ten he did. Each of his punches connected and he would be lucky if he got a block out of ten as Sasuke was dodging almost every single one. Knowing he would need to open the second gate to stand a chance, he jumped back as he prepared to open the gate. The only problem was Sasuke wasn't going to allow it.

Sasuke cursed as he noticed exactly what Yami was doing when he jumped back. He could not let him open another gate otherwise he was in trouble. He could use the seal, but he rather not use that against this opponent. He needed to save it if Naruto was hostile and to help Sakura if that was the case. He knew he did not have enough chakra to use Chidori as he was just under thirty percent of his chakra and he could only use it three times and knew the forth would not come. But however, he did have another powerful move in his arsenal that took less chakra and was just as powerful if not more so. Flowing his chakra to the palm of his hand, he focused as a sphere of chakra formed before taking off towards Hiboruto. _"RASENGAN!"_

Yami cursed seeing this and knew how powerful that jutsu was from his last encounter with Naruto. However this time he had plenty of time to counter as he went through the seals and a controlled fire ignited in his palm before rushing to meet his opponent. _"KAZUKI!" _

Once more the two techniques collided and fire wisped around them as they tried to over power the other. It was quickly clear who was the winner this time however as the Rasengan drilled through it and caught Hiboruto's hand forcing him to alter the aim and struck at Sasuke chest. The Uchiha barely was able to move out of the way as he fire scraped his chest. But his movement has caused his Rasengan to alter its aim and Hiboruto wasn't as fast to react as it slammed into his chest and drilled in before knocking him back and on the ground.

Looking down at his opponent, Sasuke panted lightly before standing above him with his Sharingan spinning madly as his cursed seal pulsed. It wanted him to suffer to. It wanted to make Hiboruto pay for all the wrongs he had committed against not only him, but Naruto, Sakura and Yugito. While he knew not to give into it as it would make him do something he would regret, he wanted to this time. The markings scattered across his body as they moved from the curse seal and he felt far more powerful then before as his eyes clouded over and he placed his foot on Hiboruto's throat. Forming another Rasengan in his hand, a demonic smirk crossed Sasuke lips. "This is your just desserts. See you in hell!"

Faster then anyone could see, Sasuke slammed his technique into Hiboruto's skull and drove it in. Blood splattered around him but he didn't care. This was his first kill for his family. This one would be a stepping stone for Itachi. As the technique gave out, so did Sasuke curse seal allowing him to see what he done. He flinched lightly at the sight of a headless child of Yami Ryo and knew there would be trouble if he stayed in Konoha. It did not bother him that Hiboruto was dead or that he killed him in a brutal fashion. No, none of this was important right now. Getting to Naruto was the most important thing as everyone that was hurt or possibly dead because of him needed to see closure.

Standing up with his Sharingan blazing, he reached into his pouch and swallowed a soldier pill. He was going to need as much chakra as he could get seeing chakra being used in the distance. He just hoped Sakura could hold on until he got there.

* * *

Sakura was not sure why, but Naruto had stopped. He had an unfathomable lead yet he had stopped. Was he waiting for her? Why would he do that if Yugito had already crossed the border and was in the Sound? While she knew that this was a good thing for retrieving him, it was bad because he would more the likely leave the village once more to be with her. She felt a small pang in her heart as she thought but quickly shook her head. Naruto was only a friend and nothing more.

As she caught up, she instantly recognized the area he was standing and he happened to be standing on one his ancestors head. Landing on the Shodaime's head, she looked over at Naruto only to see his back as he faced the other way. "The Valley of the End… I see why you have stopped her Naruto but this is not the end. You can still come back and we can bring Yugito back together."

Naruto shook his head at her and continued to look in the opposite direction before turning to let her see his half transformed face. "No Sakura it is. I'm stopping here to tell you that this is the end of Konoha's hatred. Yugito agreed to come with me and she does not want to return either. I'm sorry to all my friends as my betrayal will hurt them, especially those who came after me today, but I made this decision on my own, under no influence other then the village's hatred. Go back Sakura and tell them this and tell them… The next time you see me, I will be the new Snake Sannin."

Sakura's face dropped as she heard this. While she was mildly shocked that the ride side of his face was covered in green snake like scales, it was not what was bothering her the most. She could tell that Naruto was fully in control of himself and knew exactly what he was saying. Closing her eyes, her head tilted down so where her hair covered her eyes. "I see…"

She balled her fist as her eyes snapped open as all her bottle up emotions broke free of their containment. Jumping towards him before he could react, he forced him into the statue of Madara creating a small crater on the head before delivering a powerful punch to his face causing he crater to deepen. "YOU FOOL! You are letting them get to you! What is different now then years past?! Is your life worse now then it has been?! NO! Things are beginning to look up for you! You have Yugito! You have both Sasuke and I on your team! You have all your friends willing to risk their lives to keep you from making the mistake of your life! Forget about the villagers and ignorant bastards like Hiboruto and his father! They will always be there, but don't let the all that is bad outweigh everything that is good!"

He winced each word as she drove him into the crater deeper and deeper. She did have a point and a very good point at that. He still had the Hyuuga clan as they were family. He still had Sasuke. He had Sakura and the rest of his friends. He had a Hokage that supported him and even half the council. It wouldn't be long when the ones that hated him were no longer on there and with the Hokage the only one that could appoint council members, it was more then likely that they would support him. And with Yugito… His face turned into a scowl as all the bad that the village had done came back in full force as the snake like portion of his face receded into the seal and countered Sakura in a apathetic tone. "Is that all?"

Sakura's face fell once more before with one push she was sent back to the Shodaime's head and was barely able to keep her balance as Naruto stood up from inside the crater. "You don't get it Sakura. Even with all I have now, there will be people there that will try to take it from me. People like Hiboruto who want me dead and will do anything to make sure I cannot find happiness for what was sealed within me. In the Sound I at least will be treated like I'm human. There I won't have to worry as much at night if someone will come to kill me and those I care about. And finally I would be allowed to be myself and someone who I'm not!"

At the end, Sakura was looking at Naruto with a deep look of disbelief on her face. Seeing the look, Naruto quickly continued as he hit a nerve and was going to exploit it. "Yes Sakura, I have not been myself in years. Who you see in front of you is the true me! The me you have gotten to know the last couple of months is only a part of the equation. I never been able to let myself go and be who I truly am because of what could happen! I just stayed in my mold and followed the rules even if I bent them at times. But that was never me, Sakura. Sasuke knows this as I have shown him who I truly am on occasions. Yugito knew this when we got together and asked that I tried to be more like myself when I was around her. I was getting ready to show you as you had earned my trust, but this happened."

Taking all of what Naruto said in, Sakura took a deep breath as she looked over at her teammate. She knew he was telling her the truth and it hurt. The Naruto she knew was only a piece of the real Naruto. While she could accept that, it still hurt to know. Closing her eyes and steeling her resolve, she clinched her fist before opening her eyes and locking them with his. "I believe you... But I still will not let you make this mistake! Even if I have to break every bone in your body, you are coming back home!"

Leaping towards him before he could react, she struck him on the chest sending him skidding on his side against the stony ground. He tried to push himself up and react, but she was on him faster then he could believe and the air was driven out of his lungs as her foot connected with his chest and knocked him off the statue and off the statue. As he was in mid air, he attempted to right himself and run up the statue when he saw Sakura coming straight for him. Before he could even touch a solid surface so he could avoid her, she delivered a fierce right cross to his face. Just from the force of the blow alone he rocketed to the ground and created a crater ten foot deep before she quickly landed on top of him, ready to end this fight quickly.

Naruto was in a state of shock. Sakura was beating him with ease. While he knew the girl was strong, he did not think she could beat him on her own. Now he knew otherwise as he closed his eyes as he hit the ground and absorbed the pain. She was going to take all his attention if he wanted to win this battle. As soon as she landed, his eyes snapped open as his arm thrusted forward. _"Sen'eitajashu!" _

A dozen snakes shot from his sleeve and pushed Sakura off him. A few attempt to bite down on her extremities, but she quickly knocked those back until finally one succeed and injected its poison. Not wasting a second, she used her medical knowledge as soon as she landed and began extracting the poison. It didn't take long for her to do so as it was just injected, however that was all the time Naruto needed to recover and use one of his favorite jutsus. Twenty clones surrounded her before rushing in. Sakura however countered by slamming her fist into the ground causing a tremor that caught all the clones of balance before kunai and shuriken tore threw them leaving only a few left along with the original. But to her horror, the ones that she didn't destroy began to glow as they neared her before they erupted leaving small craters of their own.

She had only barely managed to avoid the explosion and had jumped onto the surface of the water, only to see Naruto waiting for her. She cursed as he was quickly on her forcing her on the defensive. She knew in close range she had the advantage, but Naruto was not an easy opponent to hit once he started attack from the sheer ferocity of his attacks and his ability to flex himself around his opponents. Not only that but he was using his wind based jyuken against her causing cuts to pile up on her quickly. She quickly healed them and was delivering a few good blows that knocked him back. Even with his hits, she knew she was doing more damaged to him. So why keep coming back for more...

Her eyes widened as she realized exactly what Naruto was up to. He was trying to make her burn through her chakra. As soon as she did, she would be in trouble as Naruto had barely begun to use his reserves and add in he had the curse seal and Hachibi… She cursed under her breath before pushing a lot of chakra into her fist and catching Naruto on the chin and sent him into the wall of the gorge. This fight had to end here and now as every second that went, the advantage would turn in Naruto's favor. She didn't want to seriously hurt Naruto, but she had no choice if she was going to bring him back.

Opening his eyes once more as he pulled himself from the crater, Naruto saw Sakura running towards him with everything she had. He cursed know the pink hair girl could do a lot of damage and quickly with the amount of chakra she had left, not counting the curse seal. Going through the proper hand seals, he thrusted his hands in front of him of him. _"Futon: Daitoppia!" _

The blast of air caught Sakura off guard be she held firm with her chakra. Soon as it finished, she unlatched her boomerangs and with a might heave, threw the first towards him. Cursing as he saw this, Naruto jumped from his crater as the boomerang impacted leaving a small hole where it hit. Turning back to Sakura, his eyes widened as he heard the sound of rocks being ripped to shred and turned back around to see the boomerang coming back, right for his head. Not even knowing how Sakura pulled that off, he dove under water to avoid as he went through a series of hand seals. He had to end this now or Sakura was going to win.

Narrowing her eyes as she caught her boomerang, she could not see how deep Naruto went as after a few feet, nothing was visible. That would be a great advantage for him coming up if he was to attack. Taking a few steps back as she search for him, she noticed bubbles beginning to appear beneath. Jumping back, she looked on in astonishment as a dragon of nothing but wind erupted from where she stood. _'When did Naruto learn this?!'_

Hearing the dragon roar as it came back down for her, she stood petrified as she looked at the dragon, unsure to believe it was real or not. As it was about to hit, she felt herself be whisked away and on dry land. She watched as the dragon tore through the water and rock underneath where she was standing as if it was butter and knew if she was hit by that she would be out. Looking towards who saved her, she sighed in relief as it was Sasuke. Now they could corral Naruto as he emerged from the water with a frown on his face. "Thank you Sasuke. I froze there..."

"Its alright, Sakura. You did what was needed." Sasuke shook his head as he was surprised at the damage around. From the look of the area and how Sakura was fairing, it seemed like Sakura was winning until the moment he arrived. It was kind of alarming the girl had gotten so strong; it was also ironic as she was Naruto's weakness in battle. Jumping onto the water, he looked over at Naruto and shook his head. "Go back home Naruto. There is no need to carry this out any further as we both know the result. The more you fight, the more you are hurting yourself, your friends and your family."

Naruto hissed dangerously at Sasuke. Part of him wanted to know how he was up so soon, but attributed it to Sakura as she was able to remove the poison his snake injected into easily. The rest didn't care as he was in the way of his goal once more, but this time he would have a harder time getting by him as this Sasuke was ready to fight. Still, he was not going to back down even if he was regretting stopping in the first place. "You know why I can't do that, Sasuke! The law is the law and knowing how many people hate me I would get the worst sentence for trying to flee your village! Not only that but I've already have Yugito taken to the Sound... I have to go now!"

Sighing as he knew Naruto had truth to his statement, Sasuke looked over at his brother with his Sharingan unmoving. "I know that brother, but you brought that upon yourself for ever doubting us. The villagers will change with the trend as the younger generation's image of you is bright and your life will get better in time. As for Yugito... I'll convince the snake to send her back. I'm going to the Sound as I cannot return home now. Not after what I've done."

Both Naruto and Sakura were thrown for a loop by this. While the former had no clue at what he was talking about, Sakura looked alarmed as she quickly pieced two and two together. "No... You didn't... You killed him, didn't you?"

As Naruto looked at both of them, trying to figure out what he was being left out on as Sasuke having to go to the Sound was very, very startling, Sasuke nodded his head as he looked over at her. "Yes I did. I killed Hiboruto when he tried to interfere with our mission. While I will be forgiven for it over time, people might think I'm covering up for Naruto if he did not return. While I did it... I used the Rasengan to kill him which can be linked to both Naruto and myself and if it was to be carried in a court..."

"I would be the one that would get screwed over. However if you left all the blame would be put on you as the one that killed him." Naruto finished for Sasuke with a frown on his face. He did not like were any of this was going. Both he and his brother had no other choice but to go to the sound. "So basically, if either of us returns without the other, the other will be blame and if we both return I'll more then likely get the brunt of the blame. The best option is for both..."

"No. You still have a future in Konoha, Naruto." Sasuke cut Naruto off with his eyes solely focused on him. "My future, however, is out here seeking Itachi out for he has done. Once that is done, who knows, but I have made up my mind. I am heading to the sound and you are staying here."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Now both her teammates were trying to abandon the village. The only plus side was that Sasuke was still trying to get Naruto to come back. Clinching her fist tightly enough to draw blood, Sakura gritted her teeth before swallowing the only soldier pill she had knowing she was going to need it. "No, no... NO! I'm not letting you either of you abandon me! We are a team and we are going to stay one if I have to bash your skulls into the ground to keep you here!"

Naruto could only smirk as she said this before sliding into his battle stance. "So it is. Our three wills pitted against each other. Now, lets see who comes out on top! _Sen'eitajashu!_"

Two dozen snakes flew out of his sleeves and towards both Sakura and Sasuke forcing them to jump out of harms way only to see the snakes chase after them with a single motion of Naruto's arms. Not allowing himself to be caught so easily, Sasuke counted with a few hand seals and a stream of fire as Sakura simply replaced herself with a large rock from the gorge's wall. Calling back his surviving snakes, Naruto jumped after the airborne Sasuke seeing he was most vulnerable only to see a boomerang aim straight for his head. Cursing to himself, he formed a Rasengan in his hand and reflected the boomerang just as it was about to hit but from the contact alone he was forced on a different flight patterns as he hit the wall.

Landing safely, he duck beneath Sakura's other boomerang and sped towards her trying to knock her out of this fight. Ducking and sliding underneath her punch to his chest, he kicked her feet out from under her before back handing her into the water. Before he chased after her to continue his attack, he was blown back from an exploding clone of Naruto that he had luckily picked off just before it reached him. Seeing more clones around him, he growled as he pulled out his scythe and began hacking through the ones not overloaded with chakra and picking the said clones off with kunai and shuriken from a distance.

Sakura did not have the same luxury with her clones as she did not know which were bombs and which were regulars. It was frustrating her to no end as she had to pick them all off with her boomerangs. It didn't help that the one Naruto reflected with his Rasengan had damaged it making its flight path erratic and almost impossible to catch. And with her chakra running low even after that soldier pill, she was left with no options as her cursed seal flared to life.

Seeing this, Naruto knew Sakura was ready to drop. He had worn her down before and seeing that she wasn't used to soldier pills, she had burned through the chakra it gave her in only a matter of minutes. Sasuke on the other hand was already finished with his clones and coming for him. He smirked at this as he slid into the jyuken stance and beckoned for him to come.

Sasuke growled as he knew his reserves were dangerously low as well. He had enough for one more jutsu and then he had to rely on the curse seal which was not helping as Naruto had plenty of chakra to go, but did he have the strength to compete with them however was a big key. Having seen Sakura use her curse seal and seeing her plow through the clones with ease, he nodded to himself to save the little bit of chakra he had left as the markings covered his body before charging Naruto.

Naruto cursed as Sasuke was on him much faster then he predicted and forced him to activate his Taiingan to try keep up. Getting a punch to the jaw and a knee to his stomach, he growled before he slammed his palm against Sasuke chest only to receive a back hand for his trouble. To make things worse, as he was stumbling back Sakura had reached them and with one punch put him into the ground. He rolled out of the way of her stomp for his chest, his curse seal pulsed before it began to snake its way around his body. It was still painful to use, but he had gotten use to it after a few test with it during the month between the second and third chunin exam.

Sakura cursed seeing that Naruto had activated his seal as well and knew that her chances of getting both back were slowly dying. But now she was at a war with herself. There was a voice in her head, asking her why she wanted them both back. She kept ignoring it but know it was stronger then ever. Falling to one knee as she gripped her head and the seal, she tried to repel the voice._ 'Get out of my head. Get out of my head... GET OUT OF MY HEAD!'_

_"Why do you want them to return so badly? Do you believe they will be better for it?"_

She gripped her head further in pain as the seal pulsed. _'Yes... They will be. Our village is not that bad of a place...'_

_"What about your life? What about your mother being willing to leave you for her new boyfriend?'_

Sakura's face darkened at that but she continued to grip her head tightly as she fought the voice. _'She wouldn't abandon me... Not for a man that would treat me the way he does...'_

_"Oh, but she already has. Think about it. She asked you why aren't you packing, why are you being so stubborn, why not to give into his request… Do you see? She has already given you up and you did the same when you went to their house. Why not give up one more thing and join them? Maybe it will be for the best."_

Sakura's face was full of conflicting emotions as she began listening to it. Loosening the grip on her head, she noticed both the boys coming towards her to take her out of this fight. She snarled at both of them before cocking both her fist back and catching them both in the solar plexus and sending them both into the walls and coughing sprees. She no longer care about bringing them back, she just wanted to prove she was the better.

Coughing a little more, Naruto noticed Sakura heading straight for them with the determination in her eyes moments before gone. Something else had replaced them and he was not sure what. All he knew was that the girl was going to flatten his skull if he didn't react. Due to where she hit them and the amount of power she put in it, it was extremely difficult to even move with it hurting more but he fought through it as he caught her fist with both his. The crater they were increased by two fold from the impact, but Sakura was not going to stop. Pulling back her other fist, Naruto knew it would it would be over if it hit.

As her fist was about to collide, it was stopped by a tail covered in green scale came from behind Naruto. Naruto's appearance began to morph as green scales began to replace his skin. His eyes bled crimson as his hair lengthened and turned more jagged while it darkened to a dusty, almost brown, blonde. His fangs elongated and now both his upper and bottom pair were visible. His nose sucked in until two slit nostrils could be seen. But the final addition to his changes was another green tail that joined with the one that had caught Sakura's fist.

Sakura gasped as she saw his full transformation. She had to admit if she wasn't so frightened that it suited him well after the years of being called a snake demon. Before she could say anything, he threw her aside like a rag doll and into another crater. The impact alone had forced her curse seal to recede as the pain was too much to bare as they strike felt like she took a full force punch from Tsunade. She was able to keep conscious, but just barely.

Sasuke knew he was in trouble with Sakura out. The chakra surrounding Naruto was immense and not only that, but he knew this Naruto could beat the living hell out of him with no trouble. Even with that, he prepared to take him on as he was not going to back down now. Not after what he said and had done. Gong through the proper seals, lighting exploded from his hand as Chidori came to life. He frowned seeing Naruto not even try anything to counter his attack, he rushed forward and aimed for his stomach to put him out without killing him. Before he could even reach him, Naruto was on him and had slammed his fist into his gut. All the air left his lungs as he flew into the air with a dazed look in his eye. The punch alone had more force in it then Sakura's and as he came back down to earth, the kick to his mid section put him out.

Falling into the water, he was about to sink when Naruto pulled him out, looking like he did before the transformation. Looking over to the broken rocks that were caused during the fight, he noticed a tough of red hair and knew who it belonged to. "Come out, Tayuya. I know you are there and I heading to the sound. I need some directions and I know you can give them to me."

Tayuya limped out from behind the rocks. She was glad she had brought a spare shirt otherwise the brat would have seen her goods and no man saw them and got away with it. "Well that's great and all chicken shit, but I can hardly move here! I had to wade my ass over here and then watch your pathetic battle…"

Before she could continue further, Naruto had created a clone to carry her as another clone picked up Sasuke. Walking to the crater he threw Sakura in, he knelt down before the nearly passed out girl. "Sakura, I know you don't want our team to separate and neither do I. So I'll ask this once, do you want to come with us? Nod your head for yes and shake for no."

Looking up at him, Sakura was glad he didn't ask her to verbally respond as she doubted she could speak at the moment. She truly did not want to lose her teammates and best friends, but what would she lose if she left. Remembering the conversation with the voice, her eyes darkened as the seal pulsed one more time. Slowly nodding her head, Naruto smiled at her and lifted her up bridal style. "Thank you Sakura, rest now. Tayuya, lead us in the right direction!"

* * *

**A/N2:** This chapter… Was fun and a nightmare to write at the same time. I know a lot of you will be glad that I killed Hiboruto, finally, but to state this wasn't really how I meant him to be. He just morphed into a pompous, sexist asshole while I was writing and I stuck with it. I know some of you wanted him to be killed by Naruto or Yugito, but I had planned him to die at Sasuke's hands since I turned him into what he is. Plus that and to give him a reason for knowing Kazuki (Seriously, thank battousai222 for letting me use his jutsu and if you are reading his batt, thanks for letting me us it). As for Sakon and Ukon, it makes more sense that their integration with another person is a bloodline the something they get from the curse seal as they are connected to each other the majority of the time. And as for the mission to the snow, it hasn't occurred yet despite what I said in last chapters author note. I have some use for it and planning to make the best of it. As for anything else, if you have questions just leave them in a form of a review.

On a lighter note, I will be updating the Naruto Chronicles soon. However it will not be Nibi or Kushina as I originally planned. While I can easily do their lemons, I'm having a hard time building a story line for their chapters. As for who I am doing… I'm just going to keep it a secret just to make you wonder who it is going to be. So it should be out in a few days so keep your eye open for it.

And finally, once again my little brother is going off how I get reviews weeks after I've updated a story and he doesn't get one period for updating. So please, please, some of you read and review his story, Super Akatsuki World, even if you don't like it. It would make his day and give me some extra time to write without him pestering me as often. So anyways, Peace Out.


	14. The Prophecy Revealed

**A/N:** Alright, everyone. This is the fourteenth chapter of Power of Three and I've finished redoing the first seven chapters. Chapters eight and nine will be done after this and I will be adding in the complete Naruto/Nibi lemon in chapter nine. I recommend that you go back and read them to understand this chapter. If not, just chapter five as it has the most explination for this chapter. Anyways, here is the fourteenth chapter in the Power of Three saga.

**Warning!!**** This chapter contains sexual content.**

I Do Not Own Naruto.

* * *

"Why did I agree to this again?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone as Sakura helped him as they limped together, still feeling the after affects of their battle against their other teammate, who was currently carrying a very pissed off Tayuya.

"Because shit heads, you didn't want to split up your _team_ and neither of you want to return to that crack house village you call home." Tayuya answered with her nose in the air, not liking her situation whatsoever.

"Bitch, if you don't shut up I'm going to create a clone and drop your ass back at the Valley of the End so you will have to drag your ass all the way back here." Naruto said as he was becoming very aggravated by her constant cussing. While he himself cussed, she was taking it too far and he was ready to give her the boot.

Tayuya wisely said nothing as she knew she was in no shape to fight and that Naruto seemed to be in the best condition of all of them at the moment. In fact she was slightly scared as his eyes flashed a violent purple and she knew that he was a jinchuuriki and had not resorted to his bijuu's power as of yet. Taking a look of her surroundings, she pointed towards a thicket of brush and trees. "The base location of the Sound is fifty meters past that brush. So please hurry… I have a few things a woman needs to do in private."

Naruto nodded and picked up his pace a little as Sakura and Sasuke continued limping after him. Passing through the thicket she pointed to and jumping a few trees, he saw what seemed to be a stone building with a door. It wasn't much to look at, but evaluating the entire sight he was able to quickly determine why there weren't any other buildings. "The village of the Sound is an underground village. Hmp, makes sense with Orochimaru in hiding from Konoha and God knows what else."

Seeing the red head in his arms nod and that Sakura and Sasuke had caught back up to him, they headed for the entrance to notice a few people waiting outside. The first he quickly recognized as Orochimaru as no one else had paler skin then him except for the snake sannin. The next was easily identified as well as Sakura smiled lightly as she released Sasuke and limped towards her. "Tsunade-sensei… I've come to finish my training."

As Tsunade smiled at the pink hair kunoichi, a girl with fiery red hair that was combed on one side on wild on the other that also had glasses that seemed a little too big for her walked up and shook her head at Tayuya. "Over estimated your opponents again didn't you."

"Shut up bitch." Tayuya answered simply, which resulted in Naruto dropping her on the ground indignantly.

Karin only shook her head as she slowly helped Tayuya to her feet making sure not to place any pressure no her broken leg. "It also seems you can still piss off people that you just met."

As Tayuya rolled her eyes, the stone door slowly opened to reveal a teen with long, unbound blonde hair, slanted emerald eyes and a butterfly mark on her collar. Naruto's eyes quickly turned to her as hers fell onto him and there was a brief silence before the blonde girl smiled softly before suddenly fazing out of existence. Blinking as he saw this, Naruto tried to search for her until he felt himself be embraced in a tight grip and his vision was clouded by long strains of golden fibers. Not even hesitating, he wrapped his hands around her and kissed her forehead. "Hey love… how do you feel?"

"Better… Now that you're here." Yugito spoke in a soft voice as she continued nuzzling her head into his chest and neck, which was slightly awkward as she was a few inches taller then he was and being a few years older. Looking up at him, she straightened up a little and brought her lips to his. She moaned softly as he pressed his lips back and deepened the kiss, not caring that the others were looking at them both. In fact, she wanted them to see this to let them know he was hers.

Soon as they broke their kiss, a cough caught their attention and they all turned to the snake sannin with his arm wrapped around Tsunade's shoulders. "While that was sweet and all, I think its time we head inside just incase they sent any hunters after you four."

Naruto nodded as he wrapped his arms around Yugito's waist and followed the two sannin into the stone entrance with the rest right behind. After a few moments of travel through the halls, Naruto concluded that he was severely lost and vowed to have his shadow clones explore the maze like tunnels and make a map of the place. He noticed that the red haired girl had taken Tayuya a different direction, probably to get checked out. Seeing Orochimaru stop in front of a hallway with doors, he stopped as well as both sannin turned around. "The room on the left is your room Sasuke and the one on the right is yours Sakura. This is our elite hallway where my most trusted subordinates sleeping quarters are located. Both of you need rest and tomorrow I'll send Karin to collect you for your second stage of the seal."

Sasuke didn't even need to be told twice and walked into his room, ready to pass out once more. He had kept himself up on pure will and he was going to pass out soon as he hit the bed. Sakura only nodded as she bowed to Tsunade before walking into her room, almost as tired as Sasuke was from the events that had happened not to long ago. Naruto frowned, but he noticed Orochimaru motioned for them to follow and he did so as he didn't know the layout of the village.

After a few dozen turns and a headache, Naruto and Yugito found themselves in front of a solid steel door before Orochimaru opened it and beckoned them within. Naruto's jaw hit the floor seeing the decoration in the room that were seemingly similar to that of Orochimaru's room, however a little different when Yugito noticed the bed and saw a painting of a ten tailed snake hanging above it. As Naruto was still in shock at the room and was admiring the golden snake statues, Yugito only shook her head as she turned to Orochimaru. "What is with the painting? There are only nine tailed demons and the eight tail is the snake. So why have a painting of a ten tailed snake?"

Orochimaru shook his head as he looked over at the painting before his eyes coasted over to Naruto before quickly turning back to Yugito. "Don't worry about it. That will be explained in due time to both of you." Looking back over at Naruto and smiling as his fascination had turned to the book shelf. "Most of the books on that shelf are books of seals I have taken from other villages and even from the seal master that taught Jiraiya and the Yondaime Hokage. That shelf has more knowledge on seals then even I have and I've read half of those books."

As Naruto's eyes widened even more as he pulled one out and began to examine it, Tsunade shook her head as the boy was just as fascinated about learning new things as her mate was. She absently wondered if all snakes were as curious as they were, but she shook it off as she turned to Yugito as she knew she would be the one that was paying attention. "This room is both yours and your mate's room. The bathroom is the door in the back so you won't have to use the men's or the women's showers/bath house like a lot of the others have to. Seeing that we have some work to do, we'll leave you two alone. Tell Naruto once his head is out of that book that Kabuto will be sent here in the morning to pick him up. …And brat, Kage Bunshin learn whatever you do so use them to read! You have more important things to deal with."

With that, both the snake and slug sannin left the room. As they left, Orochimaru turned to his mate and gave her a strange look. "Okay, what was that about? I know I have to set up the sealing of your student and Sasuke, but I don't have much else to do other then some paper work, which my clones are doing at this moment."

Tsunade just stayed quit with a small grin on her face before she touched the door and it turned blue before turning the other direction and walking off. Orochimaru's face dropped seeing that and knowing it was a privacy seal she just activated. He had to wonder why she did that before he put two and two together and quickly walked away from the room, not wanting to be caught trying to peep on them.

Naruto just blinked as both Orochimaru and Tsunade left the room before creating a dozen clones and sent them off to read the books. As he did so, he had to wonder what she meant by having something more important to do. Shrugging as he handed the book he was reading to one of his clones, he pulled off his pack as he noticed Yugito lying on the bed with… "Hey, that's my CD player."

Yugito just smiled at him as she tilted her head at him while still on the bed before taking it off and giving him an innocent smile. He absently wondered how she was able to get it out of his pack and then out of his scroll, but he decided not to ask as Yugito had a talent for doing things that defied the laws of nature. Shaking his head as he sat on the bed next to her, he felt pretty awkward about the entire situation. Sure, he had marked her as his mate before leaving Konoha but this was something else. Taking a look at the mark he had gave her, he smiled lightly as he rubbed it gently as she looked over at him. "Thank you, hebi-kun."

He would have normally founded this name offensive as Anko and Ino were the ones that started calling him that; however it was Yugito that called and for some reason it had a certain term of endearment to it now. But this raised his question of what she was thanking him for. He couldn't think of anything he did that she needed to thank him for, so he was left with a questioning look before she lifted herself off the bed and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you for the best birthday present I've ever received."

That caught Naruto off guard as he actually never asked when her birthday was and apparently it was today. Hell, even if he had known he would have probably had forgotten as he lost track of time when he was studying and training as hard as he could. It did answer his question before as to why she thanked him, but this left a new one that he had to have answered. Kissing her back, he smiled lightly as he scooted closer to her and rubbed her cheek lightly. "Your welcome love, but how old does that make you?"

She frowned at him before smiling and playfully hitting him in the chest. She snickered lightly as he faked being hurt by her punch and looked at her with innocent puppy-dog eyes that seemed more sinister then innocent. "I'm now seventeen for your information. I thought you would have known that by now."

"Eh, I forget my brother's age and birthday so give me a break, babe." Naruto said with a straight face before smiling as he titled his head at her before turning back to all his clones with a tick mark on his head. "NO WATCHING! GET BACK TO WORK!"

All of them groaned as they were no longer paying attention to their books making Naruto twitch before dispelling all of them while grumbling about disobedient clones. He felt a tug at his jacket and looked back as he saw Yugito pulling it off and shrugged as he undid his belts before bending his arms back and his jacket easily came off. Yugito frowned as she easily took the jacket off before shaking her head as she noted that he wore a fishnet shirt underneath his jacket. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to get use to having a mate more flexible then I am."

"What?" Naruto said as he heard Yugito's comment before catching her eyes as she looked at him before rubbing his collar bone softly. Realizing what was going on, he slowly brushed his hand through her hair before nodding lightly. "It's alright, go ahead."

Getting the okay Yugito nuzzled his chin before licked at the spot on his collar bone she was planning on leaving her mark. She felt him shudder at the feeling and smiled as she ran her fingers over his shoulders before she opened her mouth and carefully bit down onto the marked spot. She felt him cringe slightly as her fangs pierced his skin but with his hand still combing through her hair, she flowed a small amount of her chakra into her fangs and into his system. Once it finished entering her system, she pulled back a little before licking away the blood from his neck. Just as it did on her, a black mark began to form where she bit him before smiling as it took shape. "Well at least now I know where my heart belongs."

Catching her words, Naruto stretched his hand over and grabbed the hand held mirror on the night stand before bringing it over. "Well… Eh, can't complain too much about it. Now if anyone calls me gay for having a heart tattoo however… Ow." He rubbed his shoulder as he looked at a flushed Yugito, who had just punched him. Putting the mirror back on the stand, he cupped her face before kissing her deeply, letting his tongue slide into her mouth. Breaking the kiss after a moment of their tongues battling, he rubbed her face lightly once more before embracing her. "Thank you for accepting me for who I truly am, neko-chan."

Yugito smiled as she wrapped her arms around him tightly as a single tear drop fell from her right eye. Seeing this, Naruto pulled back and wiped the tear away with a gentle flick of his finger. "And you'll never have to worry about being alone again."

"I know." Yugito spoke softly as she laid her head against his chest and began to purr softly as his hands stroked through her hair. "And neither shall you. …I was just so afraid of admitting I liked you… That I thought this never would happen… I was so afraid that I would end up with someone like that bastard Hiboruto that… That I thought we would never be together and now that we are… I feel… Complete."

As he saw more tears beginning to fall from her eyes, Naruto wiped his hands over her cheeks before kissing her once more. As she looked at him as her body trembled lightly, he smiled lightly as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "I know Yugi, I know. I'm guilty of not noticing it sooner and acting upon it. I finally now know why Hachi always said I was oblivious to all the signs. So it is my fault to, but don't worry about it. We have the rest of our lives together now, so let's live for the time we've got and not worry about what we didn't realize before."

Smiling as she began to calm down, he laid down with her still in his grip as she wrapped her arm him and buried herself into him as she curled into a comfortable ball. Shaking his head at his love he kissed her forehead lightly before looking down at her. "Sorry I couldn't get you a better birthday present. But I promise I'll get you something, alright?"

Hearing purring from her, he smiled as he took that as a yes and was about to close his eyes when she looked up at him with a lustful smile and spoke in a sultry voice. "Oh, I think there is something you can give me right now that shows how much you care for me."

Naruto had to reboot his brain in order to understand what she had said before his normally pale skin turned beat red as he realized what she was hinting at. He wasn't sure why as he shouldn't have been as embarrassed as he had romps with Hachibi, Anko's multiple performance session and the one with Nibi before, but he really hadn't expected Yugito to even hint at that especially after catching some of her life back in the Cloud. Regaining his composure and cursing himself for being so easily aroused, he looked her in the eyes before taking a deep breath. "Are you sure about that neko-chan? I mean we don't have…"

"Naruto, that was four years ago and I received counseling for it. So it's not like I'm going to freak out on you halfway through. Besides, as you said we should live for the time we've got left and not worry, right? Well, let's not worry about it." Yugito told Naruto as she looked up at him with a lighter smile before kissing him gently on the lips. Nodding lightly as they broke the kiss, Naruto attempted to roll on top of her before she squirmed out of his grip and off the bed. "Hold on, I'll be right back. Got to take care of some business first."

Watching her head towards the bathroom, Naruto shook his head lightly as he undid his sash and placed it on his jacket before taking off his mesh shirt. Sighing lightly as he leaned back against the back board of the bed, he closed his eyes as he let everything sink in. He had finally had left the place of his hatred and was now in the Sound with the promise of power and happiness. The latter had already been given to him, but would he have had it if he stayed in Konoha? He shook his head as he knew the answer. He would have as some asshole or bitch would have intervened and he would have lost Yugito one way or another.

His eyes snapped open as he felt the bed lower slightly and he looked straight into the eyes of his blonde lover, who was now bare of any clothes. He was hard pressed not to blush, but that quickly washed away as her lips met his. His tongue quickly invaded her mouth as he gripped her shoulders as her hands played with the buttoning on his pants before he flipped them to where she was on her back. This only allowed her to wrap her long legs around his thighs as she undid his buttoning but before she could do anything, his hands had made their way to her full breasts and began to press and squeeze them a little harder then he was meaning to.

Gasping at the feeling as she broke their kiss, she looked up at her pale lover before letting out a soft moan as he continued rolling her breasts in a certain circular pattern so that the meshed together every now and then. Moaning a little more often, she watched him move his head down and taking her right nipple into his mouth before biting down on it. She gasped loudly in surprised as he pulled on it until it snapped back leaving two small cuts as his fangs caught her nipple. Gasping against as he repeated the favor to her other before kissing it gently before lapping the small amount of blood and her nipple at the same time.

Looking up at her face, he smirked as he could see her looking at him seedily but he hadn't even begun as he licked her perfectly round breasts while dragging his fangs gently along them leaving light scratch marks. Hearing her gasps from his mate, he smirked as he planted kisses between her twins before moving down, continuing to kiss every few inches while purposely drag his fangs along her skin lightly. Feeling her body shudder and hearing her mutter something under her breath; he smirked as he reached her pelvis before he planted a kiss on her fold.

She couldn't help but squeal as he did that and nearly grabbed his head but settled for coasting her hands through his blonde mane. Her eyes widened as he gave her womanhood a deliberately long lick and couldn't help but moan out as he settled for small quick licks at her clitoris as his fingers slowly began to probe inside of her. Her entire body spasmed from the feel as it was quite different for someone else to do this for her. She moped in disappointment as his fingers left her before she yelped in surprise.

He smirked as her entire body rippled as her inner walls contracted around his tongue as it dove into her. He knew exactly where to go after all his work on Hachibi and his payments to her, which he absently noticed she hadn't asked for ever since he was involved with Yugito. Kicking that thought out of his head with his chibi Naruto form, he sent a small surge of chakra to his tongue along with a small pulse from Hachibi to elongate his tongue and give it a little fork like tip. He knew that surprised her as she screamed and he suddenly found himself on the wrong end of a powerful release.

Panting at the feeling he just gave her, Yugito looked at him with a certain gleam in her eyes before her hands lashed towards his pants and quickly pulled them off with one stroke. She frowned at the boxers he was wearing, however they didn't matter as what she wanted was hanging through the slit in full length. Not even thinking about what she was doing, she nuzzled against before bringing her tongue to the base of the shaft and slowly licking towards the plump head. She smirked as she felt him quiver from her lick and gave him a few more good and long licks before she looked up at him with desire in her eyes. "Hebi-kun, I want it now."

Nodding at her, he was about to lay her down when she jumped up and onto him, nearly forcing him onto his back. Naruto could only shake his head before he felt her slick folds rubbing up and down his long shaft. His spine shivered from the feel before he felt both her hands grip his shaft. Groaning lightly, he placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up as she aligned herself before he slowly let her sink onto him. Feeling the same constricting that was on his tongue before, he groaned along with his moaning mate as she completely inserted him within her. Hitting something as she did so, he felt her gasp and he had to look at her oddly as he didn't feel this when he was taken into the forest of death tower with Anko, in his mind with Hachi or when Nibi raped him.

Seeing the look on his face, she shook her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're the perfect size for me… And you still have time to grow." At this a large bead of sweat was falling from the back of her head and she knew he was only going to get larger in the next couple of years making her wonder if she could take him if his inner demon had her way.

Inside both demon vessels, a certain cat and snake were going through this very conversation trying to figure out how to grow him without him hurting or ripping Yugi too badly but being big enough to reach into them all the way.

Shaking his head at her, he kissed her lightly on the lips before he slowly began to push his hips into her. Getting a gasps before they turned into low moans, he couldn't help but groan lightly himself as her walls pulsing around his muscle within her as it gripped it tightly. As he thrusted a little harder into her, her moans picked up and as she laid her head onto his shoulder he was able to her melodious voice at work. Varying his speed, he got different moans from her and different bucks to them, he nuzzled the back of her head as he held her tightly to him as he began to pick the pace up more as he knew he would near his limit soon.

Yugito was already nearing her release as it was far too much for her. He was hitting every nerve within her with his various pumps and with him hitting her cervix, which she learned was very sensitive, she was about to blow. She really wanted to scream from the pleasure she was in, but it could only come out in a low moan as sweat streamed from her pours. She was tiring and quickly and with the last stroke within her, she couldn't hold herself back as she gave a long, low moan as juices flowed down Naruto's ten inches far faster then before. She continued moaning as he stroked himself into her before pulling herself up a little. "Naruto, please don't… release inside… I'm not ready…"

She didn't have to finish her statement as Naruto knew what she meant. He had received the talk about not doing that inside of other girls from Anko. He was quite glad she was sterile and had told informed him that other women weren't and didn't want to become mothers after the first time with the man they loved. Feeling himself beginning to churn, he pulled her off him and was just going to let it go when he saw Yugito drop to the surface of the bed and began to lick his shaft once more. Never getting this from the others he had been with, he couldn't help it as his seed burst from his member and fell onto her face and mouth.

Looking down at her, he had a small bead of sweat fall from his head as she made no attempt to clean herself off like the first time when Nibi purposely got her hit by his release and instead, began licking him clean. Trying not to get hard again as he knew she wasn't ready for another round, he slowly pried her off before thoroughly wiping around her mouth and kissed her on the lips. "That was brilliant, love."

Yugito could only nod as she looked at him with half lidded eyes before yawning loudly. Shaking his head and wrapping his arms around her waist, she meshed herself into him and began purring as she drifted to sleep.

Naruto could only shake his head as he pulled the covers over them and laid his head on the pillow and looked at his blonde haired mate. He had made the right decision in coming. This was the best situation for both of them.

* * *

It was morning and Naruto was sitting on the edge of the bed as Yugito as comfortably sleeping in a curled up ball with a pillow. While he wanted to be the one she was gripping right now, he could sense something and wanted to know what it was. He had woke up a few times in the night as his Taiingan activated without reason and felt as if something was screwing around with them. He had quickly gone to Hachibi, but the snake was just as alert to what was happening and she didn't like it either.

He was thoroughly unsettled by this but at the same time he didn't want to worry Yugito about it. He already had created his clones and with the secret of the technique he had just caught last night, he was mapping the complex structure out. He had it mostly figured out and was ready to get dressed when he heard a knock at his door and answered it in a monotone voice. "Just a minute."

The said knock jolted Yugito awake and she noticed she was cuddled against a pillow and saw Naruto on the edge of the bed with his chin resting on his hands. Knowing that something was up as Naruto wouldn't have left her in the night; she crawled behind him and wrapped her arms under his and around his chest. "Naruto, is something up? Why aren't you in bed?"

Looking back at her, he knew trying to play it off as nothing wouldn't work as her eyes were looking at him with worry. He couldn't lie to her now and he felt compelled to tell her the truth. Sighing to himself, he looked away as he activated his Taiingan and saw who was at the door. "I don't know, love. My eyes have been activating randomly during the night and it felt like someone was tampering with them. At first I thought it was the snake, but she mentioned the event in the Wave when this happened and said it was happening again."

Yugito frown at this as she pressed her body against him, trying to console her mate and there was nothing to worry about even if she knew it wasn't the truth. Seeing him shake his head, he placed his hand on her stomach before lightly kissing her. "Go clean yourself, Orochimaru is here for something."

Seeing her nod and quickly enter the bathroom, Naruto stood up and opened the door for the snake sannin. "So what's going on that you didn't send Kabuto here for?"

"We found Gaara last night. He has multiple fractures throughout his body and a certain external organ needs repairing and refueling." Orochimaru said in a rigid voice.

This quickly caught Naruto's attention as a low hiss vibrated through his throat. "Kyuubi?!" Seeing the snake sannin nod, Naruto refrain from lashing out and striking the wall. "Let me and Yugito dress first…"

"Here, these are some clothes Tsunade rounded up for you on her way to the nearest town. That's how she found Gaara on her way back. Meet me in the throne room in twenty minutes seeing that your clones have scoped the area very well." Orochimaru spoke as he handed two bags over to him, one with his name and the other with Yugito's name on it.

Naruto nodded and took the bags before closed the door as Orochimaru left. Knocking on the bathroom door as he heard the shower water on, he informed Yugito she had a new set of clothes and put them in the room before he pulled his out. Pulling out his clothes from his bag, he had to admit he liked the colors and could tell armor had been crafted within them as they were heavier then normal. His shirt was a deep orange and his pants were pitch black and he got a new pair of combat boots as his old ones were becoming worn. Finally, there was a deep purple jacket, almost aubergine in color that flowed to the back of his knees and gave off the look of a mini trench coat.

Liking the look as he strapped his pouch to his left leg, he saw Yugito exit and smiled as her looked hadn't really changed all that much. This time however she was wearing a shirt that was pitch black from the color down to the mid section of her breasts then a plum purple down. Her pants however had black legs while her hips were the same purple as her shirt. To add on however, he noticed a small box in his bag and shook his head as he looked inside the first. "I guess Tsunade wants us to make it official as well… Well, seeing as we're mates this shouldn't be too hard."

Yugito blinked at him before she saw the jewelry box and froze as Naruto decided to go through the motions with a slight smile on his face, even if it was still completely serious. Before he could even asked the question she had him in the deadliest death grip ever known to mankind, even worse then that of a certain bipolar freak's with an orange mask that shall remain nameless death hug. "YES!"

As he was turning blue from the lack of air, she let go of him before gently taking the box from his collapsed form as he gasped for breath. As she looked at the ring, she gasped before picking Naruto off the ground and death hugging him once more even though she knew he hadn't gotten the ring for her. However, it didn't matter as he was still giving it to her. Feeling him tap her shoulder, she looked at Naruto and saw he was purple in the face before letting him go to recover his breath as she nervously laughed. "He, he, he… Sorry about that hebi-kun."

Regaining his breath and pulling himself to his feet and dusting himself off. Shaking his head and kissing her on the forehead, he helped put the ring on before motioning for her to follow. "Come on. Orochimaru wanted us in his throne room as Tsunade found Gaara near death and missing a lot of a certain male fluid…"

Yugito growled that sounded somewhat like a hiss before following Naruto as he led the way to the said room. She absently wondered how he knew where he was going, but didn't say a thing as Naruto was an enigma at times that just couldn't be solved. Seeing grand doors with a golden snake in the middle of them, she pushed them open with Naruto as they didn't expect it to open as easily as it did. She noticed two closed barrels like the one the Sound Four had and a little purple smoke flowing from within them and wondered what was going on when Naruto answered it for her as he addressed Orochimaru after a light bow. "So it seems that you've started Sakura's and Sasuke's level two rituals… But what is this about Gaara?"

Tsunade appeared besides Orochimaru sitting in his throne seat before seating herself on the slightly lower chair to the next of it. She was a little tired from having to heal Tayuya then Gaara, but it was worth it. "He's recovering right now and it shouldn't take long due to his condition, but due to his mental condition before this is going to leave a large scar that will probably never heal. There is no doubt the kitsune did something horrible to him, but I'm guessing it had to be a mind altering illusion as this would make the six tail that she has received."

"We've also contacted the Sand about a trade to return Gaara to them; however they want nothing to due with him any longer so he'll be staying here and will become an Oto shinobi just like the rest of you. I just want to let you know so that if he starts acting any blood thirstier then usual to put a stop to it." Orochimaru spoke with a little enthusiasm in his voice at that part. He wouldn't be the first to admit having multiple jinchuuriki really beefed up your military presence especially after the training they were going to receive.

Sighing as he leaned back into his chair, loving how comfortable it actually was, he looked down at both Naruto and Yugito. "But with Kyuubi having six of her tails back and the Akatsuki now having capture three of the bijuu, two of which Kyuubi has taken a tail from, there is no doubt she will be coming after both of you before taking the Red Dawn on herself. This is a lose-lose situation as the kitsune can do serious damage to our village however if she goes up against the Akatsuki, they will tear her down because the kitsune has forgotten about the Eternal Sharingan of Madara's and does not believe he is still alive."

Knowing her husband was having a rough time with everything that was happening today as was she; she rubbed his shoulder lightly before finishing for them. "Even with all the risk of keeping you here constantly, we have to ground you in the village until we can either capture the nine tail or weaken her to keep her from going after the Akatsuki. Under no circumstances can they get the fox otherwise all the shinobi nations will fall and a new world order will be established. That is the reason Otogakure has been formed. To become the greatest of the shinobi nations and to put an end to the Akatsuki's flawed plan. None of us may be perfect and every single person her is a traitor of some sort, however this is the cause we strive for and one day, the Sound will no longer have to hide like we do now."

Nodding with his wife, Orochimaru stood up tiredly before kissing Tsunade lightly on the lips and whispered into her ear. "Naruto, would you come with me? There is something you must see. Yugito, you can go back to your room or go to the training area. Kabuto will show you the way either way as I know you don't know the layout yet."

As he finished, Kabuto appeared out of the shadows before Orochimaru motioned for Naruto to follow. Heading to the back of the room, he was greeted by nothing but darkness. It was so dark that he had to activate his Taiingan to keep sight of the snake sannin as they passed through the hallways without any of the torches being lit. "Why is it so dark back here?"

"Because what you are about to learn needs to be kept in the dark from everyone except those who you absolutely trust. I would have asked your mate to come with you; however _he_ wanted to see you alone." Orochimaru spoke in dark tone as they reached two doors only visible by light candle light. Watching the sannin pull the door, Naruto was thrown for a loop as the sannin beckoned him in. "Go ahead, he is waiting for you."

Slowly walking in, Naruto was unsure of what was going to happen now as the door closed behind him. The room was completely dark and even with his Taiingan, he could see nothing. Before he knew it, all the torches within the room went up in flames as a throne chair not unlike Orochimaru's appeared along with a man that had no color then black sat on the throne with his legs crossed. Naruto immediately jumped into a defensive stance before froze as power like no other washed over him in waves.

"Welcome my child. Do not worry; I am not to harm you." The man spoke before his eyes opened to reveal the endless white with a blue x-shaped iris.

To Naruto's shock and surprise, his body unfroze itself as soon as the eyes met his. He had felt his inner-demon freeze as well and when he unfroze, so did she and she was not happy. In fact he could feel the anger boiling from within his stomach before it slowly dimmed to nothing as he looked over at the man enshrouded by the shadows. "Who are you and what do you want?!"

The man only laughed as his eyes stared at him, unblinking. "Ah, it's so funny how living beings must give something a name when it is meant to not have one. But I will humor you as we will be talking for a while. Seeing as I have no name, you may call me Eyes as that is the only feature I allow to be seen by any mortal being."

Naruto frowned as he heard the man speak and was seriously getting a little freaked out as he didn't seem to blink. And the way he referred to himself was disturbing him as well. It was as if he wasn't human… "Ah, you finally are beginning to realize I'm not a mortal being." Naruto's eyes narrowed and clinched his fist tightly as he did not like this as all, but allowed the man to continue. "Yes, I'm not a human or a demon at that. I am… A messenger from God. I allow people to call me Eyes as I am a part of the almighty now as I possess the Eyes of God making me a divine being with power far beyond this world can comprehend. This power had a sacrifice however. I lost all my humanity when I stumbled upon these eyes. Eyes that you will be allowed access to the power they hold."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed as he was thrown back in shock at what he heard.

"Relax; you will not lose your humanity. I only added a small portion of what these eyes can do into your eyes forth stage. I'm sorry for any inconvenience, however God wished it to be done and I obeyed his will. You will not have to worry of the burden these eyes carry, only I will." The man answered without any emotion being expressed within his voice.

Feeling slightly better, Naruto took a deep breath as he placed his hands in his pocket. "Alright, so say you are the Eyes of God and you happen to have all this power. Why not use it for the better of humanity or to at least give us the chance to make it better? Why allow people like my mate, my brother and myself have to go through the lives we had to get to this point? Why…"

"Divine beings cannot intervene with the mortal realm outside of contact and we rarely do because something normally goes wrong when we contact the world of the living." Eyes interrupted as he smirked lightly although Naruto was unable to see it.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto was about to demand an answer when Hachibi's voice came from within. **"Summon me…"**

Being caught off guard by his tenant's request, no demand, Naruto narrowed his eyes further before doing as he was told. In a poof of smoke, Hachibi stood besides him in all her glory before slowly walking towards Eyes as he sat in his throne. Her eyes glowed violently as she clenched her fist, however as she reached him, she turned back around at Naruto as she sat on the steps. "He's telling the truth Naruto. Divine beings are not to be allowed to interfere with the life of mortals except with their words. However, there was one incident were it was allowed…"

As Eyes nodded at her, Hachibi closed her eyes and clenched at a necklace Naruto had never seen before. "He was allowed… To create us. The nine bijuu in order to cleanse the world and keep it humanity from self destructing."

Naruto's blood froze as he heard his tenant's voice. It was nothing like he heard before. It was full of hatred, remorse and regret. "… The nine of us were all friends with Eyes when a great war broke out and engulfed the entire world. Weapons that could destroy entire cities and even wipe out some of the smaller countries were unleashed upon this world. …We lived in the greatest power in the world at the time; however it had made enemies with the rest of the world. …One day the town we lived in was struck by a nuclear wind and people began to die from the high radiation doses. It was this that prompted Eyes to leave and try to find a cure when the bijuu now known as Yonbi was nearing death."

"She was my lover at that point in time and I would do anything for her… So I tried to cross the mountains to the military base just on the other side when it was struck by hydrogen bomb. The road I was on collapsed and I barely survived when I found myself in a glowing cave. Inside that cave, there were two glowing spheres and then I heard his voice… The Almighty had spoke to me and told me to pick up the spheres as they could cure my friends… But when I did, I became what I am now. I still had the power as I was still mortal at the time, but I was becoming Divine quickly. He told me of his will and I… went to find my friends." Eyes continued on before Hachibi stopped him and picked up where he left off.

"The first he turned was Yonbi… He never gave her a choice in the matter. Then he rounded the rest of us up and gave us an escape from the radiation that was killing us. At first we were skeptical, but then we saw Yonbi and how she changed. He never once told of us our goal… And when he transformed us, he informed us that we had to cleanse the world and destroy all the weapons they had created… We did as we were told as he forced to… We killed so many people, even family and friends for the sake of God's will. None of us ever believed that, but when Eyes disappeared from us and would return in front of our eyes without any warning… We began to believe he was telling the truth."

"Humanity was in ruins once the cleansing was finished and all the information on how to continue making the weapons of mass destruction was erased." Eyes interrupted Hachibi as he looked at the snake demon before turning his vision back to Naruto. "Everything was lost, or so it seemed. The human race was a resilient one and did not give up and they found a way to emulate the power of the great demons that destroyed their world from help of the great sage at the time. At this time, a prophecy was made and I delivered it to this world. One that would predict small events that have occurred that would save this world."

"Okay, while this is all fine and dandy, what the hell does this has to do with me? So far this story is only about you and what the world was before and the history of the bijuu and I understand I do need to know a little of this as I contain Hachi…"

"Let us finish, then you will understand." Eyes interrupted as he crossed his fingers and laid them into his lap. "There is still more to be told and your impatience is blinding you from seeing the truth of situation."

Naruto nodded as he placed his hands to try in get comfortable. Just as he thought that, a cushioned chair materialized from behind him and tripped him so he sat on top of it. Blinking at what just happen, he looked over at Eyes and he swore he could see a small smirk on his face. Hachibi sighed as she finally opened her eyes and let go of her necklace and whispered something that he had barely caught. Understanding the necklaces importance to her, he closed his eyes before turning his attention back to Eyes. "I'm sorry for interrupting; please continue."

Eyes nodded as he closed his eyes for a moment before resuming his gaze onto Naruto. Suddenly wisps of smoke began to form in front of him and letters began to form from the smoke until a paragraph was created.

_Hope is imminent for humanity,_

_But darkness still remains._

_A new world order arises,_

_And war follows in its wake._

_And from this horrible war,_

_Five powers emerge for the wreckage._

_From the strongest of the five,_

_Three with great power appear_

_Destined to wander the world_

_Seeking to pass on their power._

_One of toad, slug and snake they are_

_And they seek the lighting, earth and wind._

_When they are found a new danger emerges_

_That threatens the world like never before._

_Of the three, one stands out_

_And holds power like no other._

_The world rest in thy's hand_

_So be at ease, the world is safe_

_As he is blessed with heaven's power._

As Naruto read it, he slowly began to understand everything that was going on and what their story was leading to. He knew of the first Great Shinobi War and the devastation it left the world in. It was from that war that Iwa, Kiri, Konoha, Kiri and Suna emerged as the strongest powers. Years of missions and the occasional minor wars led to another Great Shinobi War and it was Konoha that came out and proved to be the strongest. It was then, the three sannin emerged with power that few could match and began to wander the world, looking for the correct apprentices. "I'm one of the three apprentices… because snake and wind are at the end; I'm to be Orochimaru's apprentice which has come to pass."

Eyes nodded in confirmation as he let Naruto piece together everything he had heard and why he was called her instead of Sakura or Sasuke. The entire time he had a small smirk on his face even if it was unseeable due to the shadows.

Naruto continued to rack his brain as he reread the prophecy over and went over everything until it finally clicked. "The new threat that threatens the world is the Akatsuki and is trying to acquire the power of the past… And of the three apprentices, which are Sakura, Sasuke and myself… I stand out the most because of my status, but more importantly… My ever increasing power. …I'm the one that is blessed with heaven's power? How is that possible?"

Seeing Naruto's attention turn solely onto him, Eyes did nothing before tapping onto his eyes. "As I told you in the beginning, you are being allowed access to the power these eyes contain. Only a small fraction, but some of the power nonetheless. They are your forth stage of your eyes… Your Mangekyou if you will. However the requirement on activation is far different. You don't need to kill anyone… But just with any great power, a sacrifice is needed. You must take great losses in order the achieve it. Like the loss of your sensei, Orochimaru and Tsunade, your brother and your teammate… Your mate. You must lose something that means the world to you to activate it."

"Stop it!" Hachibi hissed loudly as her eyes flashed violently and struck at Eyes, only for the same force field that stopped Kyuubi from harming him blocked her attack. Looking back at Naruto and seeing his entire body shake, she hissed louder as she stared down the Eyes of God. "He's already gone through enough and now you want him to lose someone that would cost him his sanity! I won't allow something like that to happen to someone as good as he is! I will not let you pervert him like you did us!"

"I have no choice Nyssa!" Eyes yelled back and stopped Hachibi as she was ready to attack once more. "You don't think I've been through enough! I'm virtually a fucking slave to God because of these eyes, but I will not let anyone else bare this curse and take them out! This is his will and even though I don't like it, I have to follow through or someone else will take my place and have to bare the burdens I do! AND WHERE DO YOU GET OFF TELLING ME HE'S GONE THROUGH ENOUGH?! LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE TURNED HIM INTO! He's not even human any more!"

Naruto was snapped out of his shock as Eyes had finally shown emotion and even some humanity as he yelled at the snake and even called her by her human name. But what had caught his attention was his comment about him no longer being human. Speaking in a low, but deathly tone, Naruto rose out of his chair as his cursed chakra began to flow around him. "What? What do you mean I'm no longer human?!"

Hachibi flinched and turned away from Naruto as tears began streaming down from her eyes. She didn't want to answer him, but she knew she would have to sooner or later when he began to notice. Seeing his gaze was solely focused on her, she turned to him with her eyes already turning red as she was crying her heart out. "Naruto… There was another reason why I wanted you to get the second stage of the curse seal. It allowed everything I've done to modify your body to the way it is now come to fruition. I only wanted you to be happy and you seemed so content on learning my arts and becoming more like a snake…"

"What did you do?!" Naruto hissed as he reached her and was ready to grip her by the throat but was unable to move his arms as Eyes had them firmly locked. He was unsure how, but he knew it had to deal with the power of his eyes as he could no longer even feel his arms. But he didn't care; he wanted to know what the snake demon had done.

Flinching at his voice, more tears began flowing down her face as she collapsed onto her bottom before looking up at Naruto with pleading eyes. "I've been altering your DNA ever since you were a child to keep you alive… But when you took an interest in the snake arts… That is when I began changing it even more while not killing you due to a rapid alteration of your DNA… At the rate I set it… You will become a half demon when you are fifteen and full fledged demon when your twenty-one… Not only that… But you will become the legendary ten tail demon that Eyes never created in fear its power could actually destroy the world. …Let him go. I deserve to be hit for what I've done."

Eyes did as she wished and Hachibi closed, but she felt no sting to her face after a few minutes. Opening her eyes, she noticed Naruto had now taken a seat next to her, his hair covering his eyes. Her tears died away slowly as she became more worried for her vessel… No, she wanted to be more then that to him. Biting her lip and keeping her personal feelings out of it, she reached out to touch him when he gripped her wrist tightly. She winced, but made no effort to break his grip as she deserved it in her mind. Seeing his violet eyes look into hers, she was surprised as he released his grip on her wrist and smiled. "So I'm truly becoming what the assholes have called me… And now I'm under the apprenticeship of the snake sannin. …This might be the best thing you've ever done… But how do I tell neko-chan…"

"She knows Naruto. Nibi had already told her as she knew I was too afraid to tell you." Hachibi admitted as she continued looking Naruto in the eyes. "You don't have to worry about her accepting this from you… She knows even more then you think; hatchling. …She's telepathic."

Naruto jumped back in surprise hearing that his mate had been telepathic the entire time they had been with each other. He would have said something about it, Eyes nodded before continuing. "That she is. A rare gift the Mind of God rarely gives humans and even less so to those with demonic blood in their veins. But back to you, prophesized one."

Quickly catching his tone turning back to his normal, emotionless voice, Naruto turned his attention back to Eyes as he gazed upon him. "Now you know the truth about what you are and what you have become, but do not be afraid of it. Yes, you will lose someone very close to you, but it will only turn into strength. It is up to you to try and keep them from dying and not to resort to the power that has been granted to you. I know how much it hurts to lose someone, even if it isn't by death. I loved Yonbi, but she turned her back on me and left me with my duty to God for what I did to her… Do everything in your power to keep your family and friends safe and you will be the happiest living being on the planet."

Understanding what Eyes was getting at, he felt a little better. Personally, he didn't want him to use the eyes but if the worse came to be, he would have them. Maybe the guy wasn't as much of an ass as the story made him out to be. Getting a twitching eye from Eyes at his mental comment, he cursed as he could hear his thoughts and shook his head before looking Eyes dead in the eye as his own burned brightly. "You have my word. I will become strong enough that the eyes heaven granted me won't even be needed. I will not let my family die because of this new threat that wants to destroy this world. Every single fiber of my being will not let that happen. I guarantee it."

Eyes only smiled at him, this one visible as a small amount of teeth was shown, even if it was still covered in the shadows. "That is good boy… But because of what Hachibi did, you are to become the Demon King that has been coming for thousands of years. Kyuubi knows of this, but doesn't know it is you and that is why you have an advantage on the reigning Queen of Demons. You are the Prince as of now and do not have the strength to beat her, but your will is all that is needed to defeat her."

Hachibi quickly turned to Eyes as she tried to figure why the conversation turned so quickly until she felt it. Her blood began to boil as she turned to eyes and listened in on what he was going to say. "I have a way for you to defeat her in a battle of wills, but you must stay within here for one hour as I transfer the knowledge to you. No matter what, you aren't to leave this room and if you do, nothing can save your loved one."

Sirens blew around them as a large tremor coursed through the entire complex to Naruto's surprise as he looked at Eyes, who continued to gaze upon him unblinking. "She attacks now. Do you have what it takes to wait for what is needed to save those you love?"

* * *

**A/N2:** This chapter was actually much shorter then I attended it to be. About two to three thousand at that. I know a lot of you probably want to shot me for leaving it at a cliff hanger like I did, but I had to as the next one will be well worth the wait. This one was, mainly because it was Naruto's and Yugito's first lemon in the story and I had too much fun writing it! …Anyways, I know there are going to be many questions about this chapter, so please leaven them in a review and please no flaming about the damn cliff hanger. I'm hating myself for that too right now. Peace Out.

P.S. For anyone that hasn't already figured it out, The Naruto Chronicles have been updated and if you read this story, there is a decent chance you also read the Chronicles.


	15. Kyuubi's Rage

**A/N:** Well here is the long overdue chapter of Power of Three. I'm not going to stall you any further so get reading!

I Do Not Own Naruto

-----------------------------------------------

Naruto's blood froze as the sirens blew louder and louder. Even Hachibi looked frightened at what was going on while Eyes stayed in the shadows, seeming to be perfectly calm.

The blonde didn't even hesitate as he went for the door when Eye spoke up. "Where do you think you are going boy?"

Hissing darkly, the pale skinned blonde viciously turned around and glared at the man covered in shadows. "Where do you think? I'm going to hell my friends and keep her from putting her filthy hands on Yugito!"

Eyes stayed still as he allowed Naruto turned from him and headed for the door. Suddenly, the door disappeared as if it was never there making Naruto stop. "I cannot allow that. You would be walking into a death trap with no chance of winning… I am offering you a chance of defeating her. Now I will say this again, do you have what it takes to wait for what is needed to save those you love… Or will you sacrifice yourself for nothing? The ball is in your court now, so decide what you are going to do."

The door rematerialized in front of the blonde. This made Naruto hiss louder then before as he was ready to walk out and try to help everyone. Once again he was stopped, however, this time it was by Hachibi as she wrapped a tail around his waist. "Naruto, as much I don't want to admit it, the only one that can do anything right now is Eyes… And he's offering you a way to save everyone, so please listen."

Every fiber in Naruto's body told him to go and save his mate from her fate as he could feel the fox clearer then ever before. His entire body froze as the power was absolutely incredible and nothing like it was before. It was as if it had multiplied by almost a hundred fold.

"This is Kyuubi's power with only six tails… If she gets both you and your mate… Well she'll have nine tails and then she'll be arrogant enough to attack the Akatsuki to try and obtain the last tail and become the legendary ten tail demon." Eyes told Naruto as he could sense the boy's fear was climbing ever so quickly as Kyuubi's power spiked. "Currently she is fighting both Orochimaru and Tsunade but it won't take long for her to beat them and head towards your mate. Do as I say and you can save her and everyone here."

Naruto closed his eyes as he didn't want to lose her as he finally was in a place that would not care if they were together. Furthermore, if he lost both of his teammates, who he brought with him, his heart would be even heavier and he knew he wouldn't be able to handle that guilt. And finally, if Orochimaru and Tsunade were both killed by the fox then there was no possibility of inheriting the snake's power and living up to what he was just told.

"What do I have to do…? To save my family?" Naruto answered slowly as he wasn't all too sure that he could wait and let people sacrifice themselves just to find a way to defeat the nine tails.

Eyes nodded before shaking his head. "You will only have to wait here for little less than one hour as I've already told you I'm transferring the spell to you as of this moment. However, I do not plan on keeping you here for one hour to do nothing but of what I will have you do I am unsure."

Hachibi smiled sadly at Naruto as she held onto her necklace. She knew this was going to be tough for Naruto and she knew Eyes wasn't going to make this easy. She could only hope that Naruto didn't snap and leave before it was over. Releasing her tail from Naruto's waist, she walked back towards Eyes before moving behind his throne and began rummaging for something. "All we can do is wait; there is nothing else to be done."

Naruto's face fell as he heard this. He was going to have to wait in this dark, abyss-like place for an entire hour while his village was under attack just to be able to defeat the attacker.

He clenched his fist tightly in anger and was ready pound on something when he suddenly found a book thrown into his face. Barely managing to catch the book, he looked over at Hachibi as he got a good look at the title. "And what the hell is this for Hachi?!"

"What Eyes didn't tell you was that this spell requires you to know this language as it is possibly one of the most ancient languages on our planet. You do not know of it our how to speak it and I doubt Eyes will be so kind to download that information to you as well."

"Hey, I'm doing my part so shut up and teach him." Eyes defended himself without even raising the volume of his voice or sounding somewhat emotional.

Hachibi ignored him as she continued to speak. "So for the next hour, I will be giving you a crash course on how to read and speak Latin. Now let us begin." And with that, she forced Naruto into the chair that Eyes had created for him earlier.

Naruto could only blink at Hachibi for a moment as she said this but did not question her as he could see the look on her face. While he really did not want to do this, there was no choice in the matter. He was going to have to learn it other he could lose everyone that was precious to him.

Now if he could just understand what the hell the scribblings in the book were.

-----------------------------------------------

Orochimaru knew this wasn't good. Oh he knew this wasn't good. The last time the alarms went off was because the leader of the Akatsuki had found his little hideout and decided to level it.

With one attack.

Now, he knew this wasn't him and was glad for that. However, he would rather take that man on a hundred times then what was attacking his village.

Kyuubi no Kitsune.

He wasn't sure why the fox was attacking as he knew Eyes was here and if she tried anything against him he would smite her in a second. But he knew that she wasn't here because of him. She was here for Naruto and Yugito to regain her tails before going after the bigger threat; the Akatsuki.

Looking over his shoulder, he could see Tsunade was nervous as well and he couldn't blame her. For the fox to be so brazen was quite frightening as it meant she had regained a good portion of her power and that by no means was a good thing. If she had any more then five tails, there wasn't a chance in hell that they could stop her. They could stall her, but not stop her.

Of course there was one ace up his sleeve that could stall her, but it appeared that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit… Where is that bastard and his fiancée when I need them?!" Orochimaru cursed out loud as he and Tsunade turned the corner to see the one being he wasn't looking forward to running into even though the said being was the one they were searching for.

Tsunade nearly threw up as Kyuubi threw the lifeless corpse of one of their sound ninja against the wall and blood splattered all three of them. But to make it worse all the corpses of shinobi that had tried to stop her were all lined up behind the vixen and the corridor was almost entirely paved in blood.

"Oh, are you talking about the Bloody Wave? Eh, I doubt he'll come after I kicked his ass last time. Then again, the bastard just doesn't learn. I put him through a few trees, made him feel like a meteor impacting the world, sliced him up, broke dozens of bones and nearly drowned him to death. If that doesn't put it in his head that he can't stop me, nothing will." Kyuubi taunted Orochimaru while making fun off the person that Orochimaru was cursing before they turned the corner.

Orochimaru did not comment as he already knew this and did not like the situation at all. He had designed the corridors so he would have the advantage against pretty much anyone as it limited speed and mobility for any normal person, Jiraiya included. However, this was one of the few beings that it made no difference to as he didn't have a shot in hell of beating her.

Catching Tsunade's eye, he nodded as he took a step back as he glared at the fox demon. "Bitch, you will pay for invading my village. Tsunade, DO IT!"

Without a second warning, Tsunade's smashed her fist into the corridor's wall and the entire under ground building shook violently from the impact. Suddenly, the corridors began to collapse and onto them, however Orochimaru seemed to have been prepared for this as he went through a few hand seals and formed a dome of stone around both himself and Tsunade as the rubble fell onto the fox demon.

Inside the dome, Orochimaru kept his chakra flowing into it to keep it from crumbling from the pressure of the falling debris. The weight that was being placed on the dome was tremendous on its own and it didn't help that some of the falling debris weighed around a ton. But he held as he felt the dome beginning to be completely covered.

Once he felt the rubble had stopped, he looked over towards Tsunade before they both slid into the upper wall of the dome just as it fell into itself. Both appeared in the ruins of the hallway and rooms they had destroyed.

Taking a quick look around, Tsunade closed her eyes seeing the amount of blood underneath the rubble of the rooms. "There would people still there…"

"They were already dead Tsunade!" Orochimaru countered as he looked towards the moving rubble where he knew the fox had been capture by as he started a chain of seals. "And even if there was some alive, the chance of saving them were minimal at best. If you want to do something about it, help me stop this bitch now otherwise their deaths will be meaningless!"

Tsunade looked at Orochimaru oddly as he said that before turning away. She didn't want to see her people's lives taken but this was one of those times there needed to be sacrifices. They had to protect Naruto and Yugito at all cost from being captured by the weakened nine-tails.

_"Doton: Retsudotensho!" _Orochimaru called out as he slammed his palms into the rubble as more and more pieces began to shake violently.

The shaking suddenly stopped as the ground began to spiral into itself with such intensity that a piercing grinding noise as heard as the ground grated against itself. But it soon became apparent why as the spiraling ground began to crack and fall apart as red chakra began to seep from the cracks that were being created.

Backing up and putting his arms in front of his face to shield himself, the entire area exploded with red chakra and millions of shards of earth. In the middle of it, a lone female figure floated in the middle of it as she rose from the rubble she was previously entrapped in.

Orochimaru's blood froze as he knew there was no chance for victory. Even with Tsunade at his side, they would not win this battle. He could have never imagined the different between five and six tails to be this great. He felt truly helpless in front of such a powerful opponent and began to doubt that he could even stall her.

Feeling a hand grasp his, he hissed lightly from the pain but it broke him out of his self doubts as he turned to Tsunade. Smiling softly at her, he turned back towards the glowing figure as the chakra began to collect and gather itself towards its owner. "Thank you hime… I needed that. Now let's make sure we can give Eyes enough time."

"So you have no delusions that we can defeat her." Tsunade said more then she really questioned as they continued looking at the figure within the chakra.

Orochimaru simply nodded before taking Tsunade's hand and kissing it gently. "The chances are stacked against us, but there is an every so small chance of succeeding and stopping her and keeping that spell from being used."

"What spell would that be, mortal?! I know of none that can affect me as I still have my ninth tail and immunity to such an ancient power." Kyuubi's voice echoed as she floated in the air with her tails hanging beneath her with no trace of the chakra she used to free herself from the collapse.

Orochimaru merely spat in the direction of the fox demon as Tsunade answered for him. "Like we would tell you, demon slut! Now leave our lands before we use deadly force!"

Kyuubi merely wagged her finger at the both of them as she slowly floated back down to earth. "My, my, my. What feisty spirits the two of you have despite knowing that you cannot win this battle. …Tell you what, I'll make a deal with the two of you since I rather not erase two such genuinely feisty people, not unlike myself, from this world."

Both Orochimaru and Tsunade merely narrowed their eyes as Kyuubi's feet touched the ground and she gently set herself down while her tails instinctively lifted up to avoid dragging on the rubble filled ruins. "I will spare the two of you if you tell me what this spell is and where the carriers of my two tails are. I find that a pretty good deals as I would just kill you any other time."

The response she received was not what she wanted to hear as she heard both of their voices simultaneously before the entire area was filled with white smoke. _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

As the smoke cleared, Kyuubi didn't even bother looking up as she had known what they had done. "So you opted for death. That is unfortunate, but you leave me with no choice. I will kill you along with your little pets."

**"Say what!"** Manda hissed loudly at the fox demoness, baring his fangs in anger as he glared at the red headed woman below him. **"No one insults my power and gets it away with it! Orochimaru! For this fight, I require no sacrifices and will not eat you as this bitch is going to pay for insulting me!"**

"Fine by me, just be ready to devour her carcass once this is over!" Orochimaru spoke back as he stood on top of Manda's head, looking down to the red head below.

Both Katsuya and Tsunade gave the two a long look before Tsunade shook her head and turned her gaze to the vixen. "Don't get cocky you two. The odds of us winning are still very low."

**"We'll see about that!"** Manda hissed loudly before springing towards Kyuubi with such speed that it was barely visible.

Orochimaru was violently thrown off as Manda came to a sudden stop and skidded across the ground. Quickly getting back onto his feet, he turned towards his summon to see what had happened only for his already pale skin to become even lighter.

Kyuubi had stopped Manda's strike with a single hand gripping the tip of his nose and held his head firmly into the ground. Manda was attempting to push through and snap his jaws onto her but the vixen's hold was too powerful.

The earth below them suddenly shattered as Tsunade jumped off Katsuya and landed with a loud thud. With the sudden lack of stable ground underneath the, Manda had the leverage and pushed Kyuubi up onto the top of his face before flinging her into the air.

Katsuya didn't wait for a better opportunity and unleashed a rain of her acid salvia onto the fox as Manda quickly burrowed underground, avoiding the base. But it was as if she was never there as the fox demoness body seemed to faze from the world as the acid rained down but reappeared just as it finished and landed safely onto the ground without a single burn.

Soon as she landed, Orochimaru lunged towards her and struck her in the face before attempting the compliment the blow with a quick jab to the chest. However, she simply grabbed his wrist before all six of her tails struck towards him like that of a scorpion.

Orochimaru could only smirk as he had bent his body to avoid the strikes of her tail but it quickly left his face as all six tails suddenly wrapped around him in a vice grip and began to squeeze. He began to cough blood almost immediately as the pressure around his body was so incredible that he was sure his entire body was about to collapse in a second.

But he found that the tails went slack as Tsunade had jumped between them and gripped all six tails. Seeing that he husband had been released and broke the grip of the tails, Tsunade tugged with all her strength and just like that, she ripped Kyuubi's tails clean off.

Kyuubi shrieked in pain as her tails happened to be on of her most vulnerable spots and all six had been ripped off at the same time. She jumped back; attempting to distance herself from them so she could recover and regenerate her lost tails when the ground beneath her was torn asunder and Manda flew out and snapped his jaws shut around the nine tailed fox, driving one of his overly large fangs into and through her chest.

Dropping the tails as she saw this, Tsunade could only laugh in relief as she saw Manda beginning to swallow. "Was that it?! I thought this was going to be tougher then that!"

"Hime… This isn't over. We've only pissed her off." Orochimaru responded as he could see Manda's entire body beginning to tremble.

This in turn caught Tsunade's attention and her eyes quickly landed on the giant snake as well before she froze at what she saw.

Manda's bottom jaw was suddenly ripped off as if it was made of paper as a power sphere of red chakra exploded from his mouth. The giant snake screeched and writhed in pain, destroying the nearby forest as his body flailed wildly around.

Both Orochimaru's and Tsunade's bodies tensed as the red orb of chakra landed in front of them before dissipating to reveal Kyuubi with a good chunk of Manda's fang sticking through her chest.

Looking at herself, Kyuubi growled as she had not taken this kind of damage in centuries. Gripping the fang in her chest, she pulled it out without hesitation and threw the blood soaked fang on the ground. As blood began to pour from her chest, she unleashed every ounce of chakra she possessed and coated herself in her malevolent chakra.

Orochimaru put his arms over his face as Tsunade stumbled back as the red chakra erupted around the vixen with the force of a small scaled bomb, scattering dust and small rocks around. Small cuts began to cover their bodies as the rocks were traveling with such velocity that they had to protect their vital organs as if they could puncture through and cause instant death.

As the chakra settled down, Kyuubi became visible once more with her six tails swaying behind her and the hole in her chest had healed over. After quickly checking to make sure everything had regenerated correctly, Kyuubi's dazzling crimson eyes landed on the two sannin as chakra began to gather within her hands. "It's time I stop playing around and kill both of you know."

The both suddenly found themselves being thrown into the air as Kyuubi's tails gripped their ankles and whipped them up as if they were bean bags. However, they were both quickly caught by Katsuya as she saw what the fox was planning on doing. Looking up at her summoner and her lover, she could only smile one last time. **"It was nice fighting this final battle with you, Lady Tsunade."**

Before they knew it, Katsuya took the full force of the chakra blast that Kyuubi had been charging for. Orochimaru and Tsunade were flung painfully into the ground as the red chakra tore through Katsuya's gelatin like body after absorbed the first ripple of the blast.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she watched her long time friend and summon be torn apart from the intensity of the blast. She didn't hesitate to run towards Katsuya as the slug slumped to the ground. Reaching the slug's corpse, tears began to build in her eyes as she knew this was the end even if she didn't want to believe it. "Katsuya, why?! You didn't have to take the attack for us! We could have gotten out of the way!"

The slug only smiled softly at her summoner as she knew she didn't have much time left. **"I did it… Because we need more… time. We couldn't… win this no matter what… But Naruto… He is the key… He always has been…"**

**"…Give Sakura… My child… To raise her like you… did me. So we slugs… Will have… a bright… future."** Katsuya finished even softer as the last of her strength had began to leave her.

Tsunade could only nod at her friends request as her heart clenched and she knew she could not trust her words. Katsuya smile never left her as her last words slowly came. **"Thank you… My old friend…"**

Kyuubi could only watch the scene with a look of disgust on her face as she saw the slug sannin began crying. "Oh come on. Like your little pet's death could affect you that much. Give me a break! You treat them like they are nothing more then tools of war and don't summon them until you need them. Now put away those tears before I rip your tear ducts out!"

Tightening her fist as the fox spoke, Tsunade's tears began to lessen but they were still there. Slowly beginning to stand up, her chakra began to swirl around her violently as the diamond seal on her forehead released. Turning towards the vixen, Tsunade's eyes shone darkly as she gazed at the demoness before speaking in an icy tone.

"She wasn't a pet to me you God damned bitch. She was my best friend and my partner since I became a kunoichi. She meant more to me then almost everything in this world… And you took her away from me… I will never forgive you for this… And I swear on her grave, that I will stop you!"

Faster then even Orochimaru could see, Tsunade was on Kyuubi and began to wildly attack her. However, even with her controlled anger she could not even land a single blow onto the vixen as she simply weaved in and out of her punches as if they were nothing.

This didn't bother Tsunade as she continued attacking knowing it would only take on chakra packed punch to put an end to the fox demoness' reign of terror. But it seemed to be otherwise as she finally threw a punch the fox could not dodge.

However, Kyuubi simply caught it with no effort whatsoever.

"Is this all?" Kyuubi asked menacingly as her crimson eyes bored into Tsunade's browns forcing the slug sannin to take a step back. "I thought she meant something more to you but if this is all you can muster… That is pathetic. I should just send you to the after life so you can meet up with your pathetic friend."

Orochimaru suddenly jumped into the picture as Kyuubi began to gather chakra like she did before in her free hand. But he never made it as a tail punctured through his gut as another wrapped around his throat, ready to snap his neck.

Seeing the look of fear in Tsunade's eyes as she saw this, Kyuubi could only smirk as she looked over towards the snake sannin. "Oh! So this was the one thing that meant more to you then anything else in this world. Maybe I should take him away from you as well and see how you'll react with him gone as well."

Tsunade attempted to throw another punch but Kyuubi wrapped another one of her tails around her arm keeping it pinned to her side while before she slammed another tail into her ankles, shattering them on contact.

Watching Tsunade scream she held her up by her arms, Kyuubi could only smirk as she turned her attention back to the snake sannin. "Alright, now watch as I kill your man in front of you so that there will be nothing left in your life."

As she said this, Kyuubi frowned as she began to hear the snake sannin begin to laugh at her, despite the pain he was in. Her crimson eyes shone darkly as she looked at him before growling. "What is so funny about that, mortal?!"

Orochimaru continued to laughing louder and louder until it was his natural laugh making the fox demon frown. He didn't care that if he was in tremendous pain or not. He was getting the last laugh in as he looked down at her. "You are so funny… You think that I don't have a back up plan! You foolish demon! I not only have one, I have the ultimate one!"

Kyuubi growled loudly as she heard this and was ready to snap his neck and be done with it. But something about this entire situation was off to her and she wanted to know what. "What is this plan?! What do you know God dammit?!"

Looking down on the panicking vixen, Orochimaru could only laugh some more before his eyes shone brightly. "You will see soon enough… _Queen of Demons._"

Not liking the emphasis he put on her title, she was ready to rip his head clean off when something happened. A bolt of white lighting pierced through her stomach when a blade sliced through her tails holding Orochimaru and Tsunade off along with her hand holding Tsunade's fist.

The fox demoness shrieked once more as she stumbled back when two figures stood between her and the two sannin. Growling lightly, she began to concentrate on regenerating her wounds. "Akanami! …And you brought your bitch to? My, my, my. Your whole little group is here, aren't they?"

Rikimaru said nothing as he looked around before turning to Yugao as his eyes landed on the two sannin. "Take Orochimaru-sama and Tsunade-sama to the medical station. I'll stall her for now."

Yugao merely nodded before she created a few clones to safely lift the sannin without further injuring them. As she was ready to leave, she turned to Rikimaru and spoke in a low tone. "Don't die on me…"

Only nodding at her, Rikimaru waiting until she had gotten a moderate distance away when his body began to transform.

Kyuubi watched in a morbid fashion before smirking at the transformed Akanami. "Ah, you think that will help you?"

"Nope." Rikimaru answered honestly when he suddenly picked up the hand Yugao had severed before pulling a small bracelet off the wrist. "However, it will help me stall you as I have something of yours now."

The vixen's entire body froze as she realized what he was talking about. "Give that to me… _That was my __**mother's!"**_

Looking at it for a moment, Rikimaru was tempted to give it to her as he seemed to be pissing off the fox demoness. Looking at it and the vixen once more, he turned tail and ran. "Come and get it then!"

Kyuubi only roared in rage as she chased after him, planning on severing his head from his body as her chakra exploded around her, instantly healing all of her wounds.

Rikimaru knew he was in trouble as he saw this. He knew his odds of surviving after pissing Kyuubi off as many times as he did were slim, but he just had to do it one more time. It was just in his nature to absolutely piss people off.

But when he found himself skidding across the ground like a puck, he began to seriously regret ever pissing the fox off as he slammed into and through numerous trees.

-----------------------------------------------

Both Hachibi and Naruto froze as they felt Kyuubi's power increase to new levels. Naruto instantly threw down the book and was ready to exit when he suddenly found himself implanted into the ground by Hachibi. "Naruto wait… There is still a little more time before the transfer is done and I don't think Kyuubi has reached Yugito yet…"

"Nyssa is right chosen one. This is the power of a bijuu when they loose their humanity. More specifically, they loose the item that their humanity is sealed into." Eyes continued on for Hachibi as he his white eyes radiated for a moment.

Hearing this, Naruto felt slightly relieved that she had not reached Yugito but now he felt even less sure that the spell he was beginning to understand would work on her.

Letting him off the ground, Hachibi looked at Naruto for a moment as he walked over to his seat and picked up the Latin book. "No, put it down. There is no more need for it… You must practice the spell now to make sure you will be ready to stop Kyuubi."

Naruto looked at Hachibi oddly for a moment before sealing the book away, as he was quite interested in learning more later on, and standing up. "Alright, but what exactly can I practice it on? It needs a living target to be used on…"

"Use it on me." Hachibi told him as she grabbed her necklace before ripping it off her neck and throwing it towards him without second thought.

Being caught off guard by this, Naruto fumbled the necklace before getting a good grip on it. Looking at it, his eyes widened as he attempted to give it back to her but she jumped back. "No! This is part of the spell… You must have our humanity with you for it to work otherwise it will do nothing."

"But this is…" Naruto tried to say before Hachibi interrupted him.

"Yes, it belongs to my sister. But just as Eyes told you, we have an item that allows us to retain what little humanity we have left and it is this item that keeps our power in check. And this spell makes use of that humanity and binds it to the user… Forcing us to become a slave to the user." Hachibi spoke solemnly as she closed her eyes.

Naruto was taken back by this piece of information. He quickly turned to Eyes and hissed loudly. "Why didn't you tell me this?!"

"Because I thought it wouldn't matter. Kyuubi is trying to take away what you have worked to gain so hard. I did not think you would care if you turned her into a slave of your will." Eyes answered honestly as he looked over at the pale skinned blonde.

Hissing louder at this, Naruto was ready to leave the room once more. But he didn't as Eyes was right. If Kyuubi had her way, she would take Yugito from him and that was something he could not let happen. However, he could not do this tenant. "Hachibi… I can't do this to you…"

"It is quite alright." Hachibi responded as she cut Naruto off once more as she opened her violet eyes before she began to walk towards him.

Naruto took a step back as he could see the feral gleam within her eyes. Something wasn't right about this and it reminded him a little of Nibi. Taking a few more steps back, he found himself pinned to a wall and Hachibi suddenly on him. He attempted to push her off but failed as she pushed herself closer to him before kissing him deeply.

Breaking the kiss, he managed to push her off and roll out of the way. Quickly getting back onto his feet, he looked over towards his tenant as he tried to overcome the shock of what just happened. "Hachi! What the hell?!"

"Naruto… Please use the spell… I can't control myself…" Hachibi panted as she began to stand up once more. "Without our item… We lose control of our body and our demon sides take over… And my demon side wants you… The Prince of Demons… As we are tired of being second best to that fox bitch."

Looking around for some help, he noticed that Eyes was no longer in his throne. Hissing lightly, he turned his attention on Hachibi as she began to walk towards him once more. "Please… I won't be able… To hold myself back much longer…"

Gritting his teeth, Naruto did not want to do this and attempted to reverse summon her but to his surprise it failed as she appeared besides him and kissed him once more, forcing him to push her off once again.

As she began to push herself up once more, Naruto could see her eyes no longer held the same violent violet they had in the past and they were clouded by something else. He knew all too well what it was, but he couldn't believe that the demon he had sealed within him this entire time had that kind of feelings for him.

While he knew they did make those deals to release some stress and get pleasure out of it, he believed it was just to be that. Did it become something more for her?

Seeing her stand once more, Naruto knew he could keep pushing her away like this any longer. Either she was going to succeed in getting what she wanted or he was going to have to use the spell on her.

Making his mind up, he slowly began the chant in his mind gripping Hachibi's necklace in his hand tightly enough that his blood began to seep from his hand. Having the chant down, he looked at Hachibi as she stood in front of him before he began to speak the words. _"Sinere aeternus obscuritas ille circumdare nos, ligare nos."_

After each and every word he spoke an orb of nothing but black began to surround both Naruto and Hachibi until he had finished. Then the orb exploded filling the room with nothing but darkness and nothing else could be seen. Not the room; not Naruto and not even Hachibi. All that could be seen was eternal darkness.

But after a few moments, the darkness had faded and Naruto was the only one standing as Hachibi laid on the ground, her entire body glowing white. Naruto dropped to his knees and grabbed Hachibi's head as the light slowly began to fade before he put her necklace over her once more.

As he did this Hachibi looked up and smiled softly at Naruto before laying her head softly in his lap. "I'm sorry… but I had to do this… To make sure you were ready… And to keep myself from… trying to steal you from Yugito."

"Why would you do that? I thought you along with Nibi wanted me to get together with her." Naruto asked in a confused tone as he looked down at his tenant, not sure what to think.

Hachibi only smiled as she closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of being so close to him without being within her cage. "We both did and I wanted you to be happy… But… I think I've fallen for you over the time I've been stuck within you. …I don't understand why as by all means I should hate you… But I don't and I know I feel something for you."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he heard Hachibi's words. Looking down at her in astonishment, his entire body began to tremble as Hachibi looked up at him once more before she gripped her necklace tightly before she gently brushed her hand across his cheek before she became nothing but chakra and slid back into his stomach.

**"We have to go Naruto… She's close to your mate."** Hachibi spoke from within him to snap Naruto out of his shock as he hadn't moved a minute after she returned to her prison.

This was all that it took to get Naruto up and running towards the door. Smashing it open, Naruto ran through the dark hallways with his Taiingan blazing to allow him to see in the total darkness. Exiting the dark hallway, he found himself in the throne room and with a quick glimpse he knew where the fox was.

Hissing to himself and ignoring the shaking of the barrels, Naruto burst through the throne doors and headed towards where he knew the fox demon was with one thought in his mind.

_'Hold on Yugito… I'm coming to put an end to this!'_

-----------------------------------------------

Rikimaru really, really was wishing he was dead right now.

Pulling himself out of the rubble he was in, he ignored the blood that he was coughing out as he kept a firm grasp of the bracelet. He wasn't sure why he didn't just destroy it, but something told him to hang onto it until she had to pry it from his cold, dead heads.

But at the rate she was attacking him, he was sure that he would be dead very soon. Very, very soon if the look on her face only amplified the feeling of dread that Akanami was feeling.

Standing up once more, Rikimaru could only smile at the fox demoness as he held up her bracelet with a shit eating grin on his face. "Hey bitch! I still have it!"

The next thing he knew, he was sent through the ground and into a tunnel below. He cursed Orochimaru for his underground hideout as Kyuubi jumped in after him and gripped his throat tightly. Knowing this was the end, Rikimaru could only laugh to himself as he threw the bracelet to the side and gazed straight into Kyuubi's crimson eyes. "Go get it Fido."

If there was any other words that could piss the vixen off more, she didn't know of them. But his implication that she was a dog trying to retrieve something precious to it angered her beyond her normal limits. But just as she was about to squeeze his throat shut and end his life, Yugito suddenly appeared in the hallway as she was looking for the intruder.

A visible twitch was seen in Rikimaru's face as he saw her and was ready to scream to the heavens. Of all things that had to happen, the one person that did not need to show up did.

Throwing Rikimaru into the ground and picking up her bracelet and sliding it on, Kyuubi slowly began to regain her senses. After a moment, she had recovered and spat onto Rikimaru before stomping her foot onto his chest. "You know, I should kill you but you just led me to my first target. So I'll let you live just to watch what I'm going to do to her."

Yugito's entire body froze as she saw her old mistress in front of her. But soon as she heard what Kyuubi said and noticed the amount of tails swaying behind the fox demoness, she gulped as she knew she stood no chance in this battle. She attempted to run, but she quickly found herself pinned to the wall by the throat as Kyuubi was on her.

Like a wild animal trapped, Yugito began thrashing around and slashing at Kyuubi but she quickly found her arms and legs quickly pinned down by the demoness' tails. "It is no use little girl… I am going to get what I want no matter how hard you try to stop me. I've already defeated the strongest people in this village…"

"There is one more you forgot about!" Naruto's voice echoed as he arrived with his Taiingan blazing. There was no doubt he was ready for battle and to put the fox in her place.

Seeing this, Kyuubi couldn't help but begin to laugh as she could sense that Naruto was serious. "Oh! This is just great! One of my targets actually believes he can beat me!"

As Naruto didn't back down but instead ready himself for battle, Kyuubi frowned as she could see the determination in his eyes along with… Confidence? Was he that sure he could beat her? Kyuubi no Kitsune!

The idea was so baffling to her she let go of Yugito and turned to the blonde haired snake. "Well then, let's see what you got tough guy. But don't try to summon that snake of yours. I've already put him out of commission."

Naruto didn't let her words faze him as he began to go over the spell in his mind once again. However, his chant was stopped by Hachimata. **"Wait! You don't have her trinket. You have to gain possession of her bracelet then use the spell!"**

Cursing himself for forgetting about that, he looked towards her hands before frowning as the bracelet now was securely wrapped onto her wrist as if she was afraid of losing it. _'Alright… I'm going to need to pull that bracelet off or cut off her hand.'_

Without wasting a second, Naruto spat out Kusanagi before leaping towards her. Seeing her move out of the way of the sword and ready strike at him, he bent his body around her upcoming blow and swung for her mid section only to feel pain coursing through his body as her fist slammed into his stomach and sent him into the ceiling above.

Being caught off guard by this, Naruto could not stick to the ceiling and took a spin kick and was driven into the wall opposite of Yugito. Before he knew it, he found a tail wrapping around his neck and keeping him pended as Yugito leapt onto Kyuubi's back with kunai in hand and drew the blade across her neck.

It meant little difference as the kunai was knocked out of her hands before Kyuubi drove her into the wall before securing her to the wall with another tail. Turning back to Naruto, she smirked as she sauntered towards him before brushing a single finger across his cheek. "And here you were, so confident that you could defeat me. What happened? Forgot who I was?!"

"No… You forgot that there are other people here." Naruto answered honestly as a small smirk crossed his face before the wall behind him turned into a crater without Naruto even moving.

Kyuubi was caught off guard by this but even more so as the sound of many bird chirping passed by her ears as she barely avoided Sasuke's Chidori.

"Tch… Damn flies just keep popping out of nowhere." Kyuubi muttered before she drove her knee into Sasuke's gut sending him into Sakura and knocking the pink haired girl off balance.

Getting ready to take care of them before moving onto to her prizes, she was ready to begin charging for another chakra blast when she felt her bracelet be ripped off. Turning around without hesitation, she gripped Naruto by the throat only to see him smirking and holding the bracelet to his chest before muttering words that she barely caught.

_"Sinere aeternus obscuritas ille circumdare nos, ligare nos."_

Kyuubi's face fell as her blood froze as she heard the words. Her entire body felt like it had become petrified with fear as she remembered what Eyes had told her long before. "Kyu, do not seek your power back. If you do, I will give your soul to another and your freedom will never come. That is the price if you do not obey me one last time. You have no say in this after all, I created you."

As the black orb began to surround them, she looked at Naruto with absolute fear. She had never been this terrified after she became Kyuubi. But now, she had forever lost what she wanted the most. She no longer had any freedom to do what she wished. She would be this boy's… slave. There was no getting around it.

She had done what Eyes told her not to and now she was going to pay the price. She knew she should have listened, but she didn't. He was still her friend even after all the time that had passed and he tried to warn her, but she just couldn't live without the powers he had given her.

Watching as everything became black; she began to regret everything she had done to deserve this punishment. She even regretted accepting to become the nine tail fox and even creating the Sharingan as if she hadn't, she would have never been in this situation.

Her breath became colder after each second of the darkness surrounded her. She could feel an overwhelming power surrounding her when she saw an image of a ten tailed snake standing above the nine. However, the image slowly began to fade and was replaced by the boy that had cast this spell, the only spell that her ninth tail could not resist as it wasn't cast on her. It was used on her humanity and she could never get rid of that.

Falling to her knees, her eyes began to cloud over as the darkness began to fill her and she knew she wasn't going to be able to fight it off. She wanted to try to, but she couldn't find the strength to do even that. She had lost… And she hadn't even lost to someone of power.

Then the image she had just seen came back to her and it dawned on her why she had seen it. She began to lightly laugh as the darkness overcame her and became louder and louder before her voice could be heard throughout the Eternal Darkness.

She wasn't beaten by some nobody. She was beaten… By the future King of Demons.

Eyes had done what he never wanted to do. He created the ten tailed bijuu in the form of this blonde haired boy that contained the eight tail bijuu.

And with that last laugh, she fell to the ground, knowing her reign was at an end.

As the darkness began to fade, everyone was in awe as they saw that Naruto was the one standing and Kyuubi was out cold.

Falling to his knees, Naruto began to pant heavily as the spell had drained far more then what it took to bind Hachibi's humanity to him. But he had done it. Yugito was saved and Kyuubi was no longer a threat to them or any of his family.

Feeling a heavy hug followed by cheering by Sakura, Sasuke and Yugito followed by many more voice he didn't know, Naruto looked over at everyone for a brief second before smiling as he looked over at Yugito. And as soon as he did, he head fell straight into her chest as he passed out, the spell having taken its toll on the blonde haired jinchuuriki.

While Sasuke snickered at this and Sakura blushed a deep scarlet, Yugito could only smile at her mate as she knew whatever it was he had did drained everything out of him and he was lucky it didn't take his life. So she could live with him resting on her, however, she was going to move his head to her lap. It just felt weird for him to be using her breasts as pillows.

Walking over to see what had happened; Orochimaru could only smile as he helped Tsunade limp towards them. As they reached the small group that was surrounded by every single Otogakure shinobi in the village, Orochimaru could help but shake his head as he looked at the blonde sleeping in Yugito's lap. "He really is something…"

Tsunade smiled as she saw this, but looking over towards the red haired vixen that was out cold, she gritted her teeth and was ready to finish her off when Orochimaru stopped her. "Tsunade… I know what you must be feeling, but Kyuubi is no longer a threat and as much as I want to get revenge on her for destroying over half of our village, she has a roll for us now… She is now the guardian of Otogakure thanks to Naruto."

Growling as she heard this, Tsunade wanted to do nothing more then kill the red haired demoness, but she wasn't going to be able to with Orochimaru around. Without thinking, she turned off and limped away, not caring that every step made her want to scream out in pain. She couldn't be there if they weren't going to kill the one that took her best friend away.

Sighing as he watched his mate walk off, Orochimaru closed is eyes before turning to the sleeping blonde and smiling softly before he stood besides Yugito as he looked at the crowd that had gathered. Taking a deep breath, he spoke in a loud enough voice for everyone to hear.

"Shinobi of Otogakure. For eight years, this village has been ever growing steadily underground. But no longer will we stay hidden underground. Today we have shown that we have the power to match even the best of the great villages of this era! We not only have survived the attack of a bijuu, we've survived an attack from the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

"As of now, we will begin to build our village on this ground, not under it! As from this day forward, we will be ready to answer any challenge that we are called to face as nothing will be as great as what we have faced today. Many lives have been lost today and still there are some that might not make it past today, so I will not hold it against you if you hate or even fear this great demon. However, she will be part of this village and for now on will protect it along with my heir, the next Otokage in-training…"

"Taiinkaze Naruto!"

And as one, the entire village erupted into a breath taking hurrah.

Unknown to everyone but Yugito, a small smile appeared on Naruto's lips.

-----------------------------------------------

**A/N2:** I know, I know. The chapter is kind of short and the ending was a little cliché, but eh, I felt like writing it. Sorry for this taking a while, but it was really difficult for me to write for some unknown reason. But now it is out and I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions, just leave a review with them and I'll get back to you ASAP. So for now, Peace Out.


	16. In the Snow

**A/N:** Well everyone, sorry for yet another late update. This is more of a filler chapter and it wasn't too hard to write but it just took me a while. Anyways, here is the next chapter of Power of Three. Hope you enjoy.

I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

"Can someone explain to me why we are in this God forsaken place?!" Kiba yelled at the top of his lungs.

Akamaru emerged from his coat for a moment before barking in agreement before burrowing himself back in, trying to stay warm as it was quite cold outside. Mainly because they were in the Snow Country and even if it was summer time, it was really freakin' cold!

"Shut up Kiba… At least you have warm clothes. I've had to put on this damn, thick-ass cloak on because I wear a mesh shirt!" Anko yelled back at him and was ready to strangle her student for reminding her how cold it was.

Hinata and Shino just stood between the two with their heads hung low as their teammate and sensei began to argue with each other once more. The two had to wonder if they were related somehow as it seemed almost everything single day the two ended up in an arguement which ended in something bad happening to Kiba.

And he still hadn't learned his lesson as he continued argueing with Anko. "So what?! You're a jounin and have more knowledge then us! You know how to regulate your own body temperature with your chakra! We don't! So give as a break here as we're freezing our asses off!"

Shino nodded as Kiba did have a valid point and agreed with his logic. That was something that Shino rarely did with his brash teammate, however, it didn't matter if he was right or not. All that matter was Anko's logic and if she said it was like this, you better agree with her or you ended up on the wrong side of one of her torture sessions.

Picking Kiba up by the collar of his jacket, Anko glared at Kiba before hissing at him. "When I say shut up, I mean SHUT THE HELL UP! I don't care if your balls being frozen and then hooked up to a high voltage battery! I don't want to hear you complain again otherwise I'm throwing you over board and keeping your partner here for my next supper!"

Kiba wisely shut up after both he and Akamaru whimpered pitifully, not wanting to piss off their volitile sensei any more then they already had.

Seeing that they were quiet, Anko was half tempted to throw Kiba in the water anyways to teach him a lesson but decided against it as she put him down as everyone on the boat was looking at them. Having all the attention on her, Anko did what she naturally would. She cursed them out. "GET THE HELL BACK TO WHATEVER YOU FUCKS WERE DOING! THIS ISN'T A SHOW HERE!"

Needless say the entire cast of the movie went back to filming Yukie Fujikaze's next movie.

As Anko began to calm down as she stalked towards anyone that continued giving her odd looks, Shino sighed as he rubbed the temples on his forehead. "Kiba, haven't you learned that no matter how logical what you are saying to Anko is, you are wrong. That's just the way it is and if either one of us argues with her, we end up being screwed."

"Yeah I know…" Kiba grumbled to himself as he looked off into the stance and noticed an iceburg. "I just wish she would calm down. I know she was horribly upset like the rest of us about Team Seven's betrayel, but she doesn't have to take it out on us. She is even beginning to bite off Hinata's head and she never did that before they left!"

"Don't talk about that!" Hinata hissed at Kiba as she gripped his collar tightly and her Byukugan flared to life.

Once again Kiba was forced to give in and nodded at the Hyuuga heiress. It was still a very sore subject for the Hyuuga clan and more importantly it was very, very sensetive issue to Hinata and Neji. And he he couldn't help agree with her as he wanted nothing more then to bring back Naruto on that mission.

But to make things worse, both Sakura and Sasuke seemed to have betrayed the village as well and followed Naruto to the village of the Sound. And above all, apparently their sensei had been part of the Sound village the entire time and left Konoha right after his team did along with one of the top Anbu captain's in Konoha.

Sighing to himself as today just wasn't his day and he was being yelled at by everyone except for Shino, he leaned on the railing and looked at the iceburg they were nearing. But as he looked at the iceburg, he noticed a flicker of movement and an unknown smell quickly invaded his nose causing him to growl. "We have company!"

Just as he said that, a giant narwhale made of pure ice formed out of the water and headed straight towards their boat.

All three gennin were caught off guard by this and had no jutsu in their arsenal that could stop this tremendous attack and even Anko was flabergasted as she wasn't the best at fire jutsu and could not stop this whale on her own.

She didn't have to as another whale made of ice countered it and negated it instantly. Anko's eyes widened as she turned around expecting to find Kakashi to see someone she didn't suspect. "Sasuke!"

It indeed was the raven haired Uchiha that had negated the ice whale with his Sharingan.

All attention was on him as he stepped forward with his Sharingan spinning a mile a minute. He wore a simple black robe that covered his torso and down to his knees. However in honor of his family, he still had the Uchiha symbol worn proudly on his back as he would never turn his back on his clan. He wore dark pants that were lightly padded to provide for some protection but not to limit his mobility.

However, what had all four Konoha shinobi's attention was the musical note emblem on his forehead signifing he was now a Oto shinobi.

Growling as he saw this, Kiba was ready to attack when Sasuke swept forward and past them and stood at the front of the boat. "Nagare! Give it up! This land is no longer for your boss' to keep!"

A man wearing his purple hair back in a ponytail that wore an odd suit of armor frowned as he looked over towards Sasuke before beginning to laugh. "You are only a child! What can you do against a grown up shinobi little boy!"

Sasuke only smirked as he crossed his arms across his chest. "It isn't me that you should be worrying about."

Catching this piece of information, he attempted to move only to find that the snow he was standing in was no longer snow but a sticky liquid that made it very difficult to move. Hearing a slight movement in the wind, he followed chakra to his feet before bursting out of the liquid just as Naruto appeared and slashed the air where Nagare just was.

As the snow ninja landed thirty feet away, Naruto just gave Sasuke a flat stare before giving him the bird. "_Thanks for that, Sasuke!_ I could have had him you know and made this all so much more quick! Or do you just want to stay here and freeze your ass off?!"

Naruto was wearing the same gear Orochimaru had given him when he arrived to the Sound village, but now he had two additions to his waredrobe. He now wore a pearl necklace across his neck and a golden braclet on his left wrist being somewhat concealed by his aubergine jacket's sleeve.

Sasuke grunted as he jumped onto the iceburg besides Naruto before shrugging his shoulders. "Eh, I don't mind that much. Besides, I thought it would be more of a challenge."

Naruto simply put his hand in Sasuke's face and flipped him off once more. "I don't like the fucking cold Sasuke. The sun isn't even out so I'm basically dying here as I am a snake and there is no way for me to warm up since Yugito isn't here!"

**"I can help!"** Hachibi loudly proclaimed within Naruto's mind.

Knowing exactly what she meant by that, Naruto yelled at her. "SHUT UP HACHI! I DON'T NEED YOUR INPUT RIGHT NOW!"

As everyone sweat dropped at Naruto yelling at seemingly no one, Nadare could only laugh as he looked at the two sound shinobi. "So the great Otogakure that managed to survive an attack from the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune could only send two kids to stop us. Give me a break. You can't do anything again us. Fubuki, Mizure! Finish them off!"

Suddenly a pink haired woman with emerald colored eyes along with a rather large man with dark blue hair and had pitch black eyes appeared behind them wearing the same type of armored suit that Nadare was wearing.

However, their sudden appearance didn't startle either of them as they kept their eyes firmly on Nadare when Sasuke spoke once more. "And you should know… There are three of us."

Just as he said, the ice around them shattered into thousands of pieces and both Fubuki and Mizure were dropped into the zero below water.

With a swirl of pink petals later, Sakura was standing at Naruto's other side wearing a pure white cloak with a sakura petals scatter across it in a circular pattern that had a high collar that covered her mouth from view. "Sasuke, you need to work on not giving our positions up. We could have been in and out already."

"Oh come on!" Sasuke complained loudly as he looked at both his teammates. "Am I the only one here that is looking for a challenge?!"

"Yes." Both Naruto and Sakura answered in synchronization and both equally irritated at being in the cold wasteland known as the Snow Country.

Nadare frowned as both Fubuki and Mizure appeared behind him, completely soaked in the freezing could water and shivering as they hadn't expected to be submerged that quickly. Looking at the three confident young shinobi, Nadare stepped forward. "Fine! You've won this round but we'll be back to get Princess Koyuki along with the Hexagonal Crystal!"

"I could give a rat's ass about her or about that damn crystal. We want your blood for turning your back on us and thinking you could invade our lands!" Naruto yelled at them as he readied Kusanagi for battle.

However before he knew it, all three had disappeared in a flicker leaving the Otogakure team on their own. This only made Naruto angrier as her turned to Sasuke before gripped the collar of his robe tightly and bringing it to his face. "Dammit Sasuke! Thanks to you, they got away before we could even take one out and now that bastard Datou will know we are here and be prepared for us!"

"Naruto, relax. Even if he knows we are here he doesn't know our skill levels. He's just going to believe that they retreated for being out numbered seven to three." Sakura spoke calmly as she placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Nodding lighlty, he slowly let go of Sasuke before turning towards the boat only to see Anko and Team eight jump off the boat, ready for a fight. Sighing as he saw this, Naruto turned away and was ready to leave when a half dozen snakes wrapped around him.

"Where do you think you are going gaki?! I'm not letting you get away, especially after what happened three months ago! We're bringing all three of you back to Konoha!" Anko yelled as she began to reel her snakes in, trying to drag Naruto closer.

Sighing at this, Naruto hissed lightly to the snakes before they released and struck back towards Anko forcing her to quickly reverse summon them. Looking over at her, Naruto's violet eyes gazed her before he sighed once more. "What can you do Anko? Outside of your snakes, you have nothing that you can beat me with and because I am the head summoner, they are useless to you. And even if you could beat me, I always have Hachibi and the curse seal to rely on and draw on their power."

As Anko hissed at Naruto's statement, Kiba stepped forward growling loudly as Akamaru jumped out of his jacket and was ready for battle when Hinata suddenly yelled out, desperate to bring them back. "What the hell is with you Naruto?! We just want to get you back home! Same with you Sasuke! Everyone wants you back! Sakura! Your mother wants you back as she blaming herself for you abandoning the village!"

Sasuke merely scoffed at everyone wanting him back as Naruto closed his eyes knowing there was one thing he left back in Konoha that he would miss. It was his family, but more importantly it was Hinata, Neji, Hanabi, Hiashi and Haruna. He had missed them during the time he had been away from the village.

As he was ready to answer her, Sakura took a step forward and growled at Hinata with her fist clutching and unclutching. "You can tell that bitch mother of mine that she is the reason I left that God forsaken village! She chose that fucker over me and I was glad to hear that Sasuke drove that Rasengan through his son's skull! It serves him right for trying to screw over my best friend's life!"

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he gripped her shoulder before pulling her back, however, keeping his eye on the Konoha team to gage their reaction.

To his surprise, they really didn't care about the part that Sasuke killed Hiboruto. Then again, he was pretty sure they knew it was Sasuke as Naruto had stated to Hinata once that if he could kill Hiboruto he would have sliced the bastard into a thousand pieces, grind his body up and then serve it to his father as chili.

Putting that image out of his head for now, Naruto stepped forward as he gave his pink haired teammate a stern look. "Hinata, I do regret any pain I caused you and our family… But I could not receive what I now have there. And most of all… the one I love came with me and therefore I have no reason of going back to that place. So tell Hiashi I am sorry, but I live with my new family now."

Hinata's eyes were as wide as dinner plates at Naruto's response and got even wider when Naruto pointed his legendary blade towards them as Kiba and Shino moved forward. "I would not attack us if I were you. We're only here on a mission to take out the Snow's goverment for invading our lands thinking we were weak after Kyuubi's attack. If you try and attacks us, we will kill Princess Koyuki without hesitation as we don't care about the future of this land's goverment."

Anko narrowed her eyes at this as she pulled a kunai out of her sleeve and was ready to battle when it happened. A cold, sharp blade was placed at her throat making her shiver lightly as Sasuke smirked once more. "And by the way… There is four of us."

Faster then anyone could see, Anko was thrown into the sub-zero waters by a young woman with purple hair and brown eyes. But that was all Team eight was able to decipher of her as she suddenly disappeared and the ice below them suddenly shattered into millions of pieces and they were submerged into the freezing water with their sensei.

Looking down at the shinobi struggling in the freezing water, Naruto sighed before turning to the purple haired woman and shook his head.

She wore a black kimono that only stretched down to above her knees and wore dark purple pants to make sure nothing showed. She wore a katana strapped to her back with a ninjato strapped to her waist. Her long purple hair floated as a light breeze blew by them and her brown eyes shone with slight disappointment.

"Sasuke… You are becoming too much like Riki-kun. You and your team are not skilled enough to let your opponents know where you are. He can get away with it as he is quite capable, despite being injured more then anyone I know." She spoke in a disapproving manner as she looked at the raven haired boy.

"Hai, hai. Both Naruto and Sakura have lashed out at me enough for that Yugao-sensei. I don't need it from you to." Sasuke commented as his shoulders drooped slightly, not liking that everyone was disappointed in him for trying to show off.

He knew he didn't need to, he just wanted to showcase what he had learned so far and how much powerful he had became within these three months since they left the village.

Nodding as she looked over at the four shinobi as they pulled themselves out of the water, Yugao knew there wasn't any time left to disipline Sasuke for his action. "We'll talk about this later… Let's move out!"

And with that, all four disappeared in plums of smoke leaving the Konoha team flustered and the entire movie crew flabbergasted at what the three kids had done on their own.

* * *

Sasuke panted heavily as he clenched onto his stomach before he slowly began to push himself up. He didn't get a chance to as a foot was driven into his back and he was forced onto the ground. He wanted nothing more then this to stop, but she wouldn't let up because of what happened

"Sasuke…" Yugao spoke in a strict tone as she kept him pinned to the ground before she drove the same foot into his chest.

The Uchiha skidded a few yards from the force of the blow. One would think that the snow would cushion the landing but in truth it was only making this experience more painful. The reason for this was that he wasn't in the snow long enough to numb the pain for away so the snow was making his aching muscles sting even more.

Looking down at Sasuke, Yugao dropped to her knees before picking him up by the collar and bringing his face within inches to her own. "Do you understand the severity of your actions yet Sasuke?! If those three were any better and were prepared for us, you could have gotten both Naruto and Sakura killed! Do you get it yet?!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and looked away from Yugao, unable to answer. He knew she was right, he just couldn't come out and say she was. It wasn't his pride or his dignity that was holding him back from ending this. It was his shame.

He knew if they were any better that his teammates would have suffered but he couldn't stop himself. It could have led to their deaths if they were fighting Itachi and Kisame as neither would hesitate to kill them if they had to and would end the battle immediately.

Frowning at Sasuke's response, or lack of, Yugao roughly lifted him up before walking to the water's edge before dunking Sasuke's head into the water and keeping him submerged.

Soon as she saw this, Sakura tried to get up and help Sasuke. Naruto, however, kept her seated as he watched on with slight remourse. "Sakura, she is teaching Sasuke a lesson. Stay back otherwise you'll be dragged into it."

"But this is a little too extreme!" Sakura countered as she tried to break Naruto's grip to help Sasuke as Yugao pulled his head out of the water for a moment before dunking it back into the icey cold water.

Naruto only shook his head before he firmly forced Sakura to sit as he continued watching Yugao water board his brother. "It is no different then the training Anbu receive, Sakura. It may be a little extreme, but it works. We are being trained to become a special forces unit for the sound and that's why Yugao is in charge of us being a former Anbu captain and if this is what it takes to straighten out our flaws, then so be it."

Sakura clenched her fist at Naruto's statement. She didn't want to listen, but he was right. They were the special forces unit in-training and not only that, Naruto was the Otokage in-training. And pureposely endangering a Kage or a Kage in-training was treason. And the punishment for treason was far worse then the treatment that Sasuke was undergoing. It was only a slap on the wrist compared to what Orochimaru did to defectors.

Sitting silently besides Naruto, Sakura watched in disgust for a moment before turning her head away as she could not watch her friend undergo such treatment.

However, she was forced to as Naruto turned her back around. "Sit and watch Sakura… You need to see this just like I do. By watching this… The less likely we will make the same mistake as we know the punishment could be even worse."

Reluctantly, Sakura nodded her head before she turned her head towards Yugao as she pulled Sasuke's head out of the water and glared at him once more. "Do you understand anything yet Sasuke?! I'm not doing this for pleasure God dammit! I'm doing this because if you do that again, you could end up killing Naruto, Sakura, myself and Rikimaru when he's back in the field."

Looking up at Yugao's stern face, fidgeting and terrorfied for his life, Sasuke could only nod as he struggled to keep his eye lids opened. But she knew she wanted to hear him so gathering what strength he had left, Sasuke trembled as he spoke. "I understand… And I will not… Do it again… Yugao-sensei."

The nod was enough for Yugao, however, the words made her even more sure that Sasuke would no longer do what he had done today. But seeing how quickly his skin had paled, she knew he would be going into hypothermia soon if she didn't get him warmed soon.

"Naruto! Go fetch some wood quickly and start a fire! Sakura, help Naruto set up the fire and prepare dinner! Now move it!" Yugao ordered without taking her eyes of Sasuke.

In a second, a thousand shadow clones had formed and a few trees were knocked down and being chopped into lumber faster then any normal person could ever dream of while Sakura found a nice patch of dry ground to set the wood on before calling Naruto to bring the lumber over. Soon as he did, Sakura set the blocks of wood while the clones threw on some brush before a small fire jutsu set the wood ablaze.

Not wasting a second, Yugao placed Sasuke by the fire before pulling a pill out of her pouch and forcing it into Sasuke's mouth. "Swallow. If you don't you'll go into hypothermic shock."

Despite being completely out of it, Sasuke was able to understand her command enough to do as she said and painfully swallowed the pill. At first nothing seemed to happen, but after a few moments his entire body began to suddenly warm and it almost felt like he was in a warm place like a beach.

It was also probably due to being so close to the fire, but his mind couldn't comprehend that at the moment. All he wanted to do was sleep and there wasn't anything that was going to stop him from doing so.

Sighing as she looked down at Sasuke as he fell asleep, Yugao sighed before turning to Naruto and Sakura. She was absently glad that she had Sakura do the cooking as Naruto was rather horrid doing so outside of a kitchen, but she shook that off. "Well leave as soon as Sasuke wakes, so after dinner we'll be taking shifts to guard camp so everyone will get some sleep."

"Fine, I'll take first shift. I'll wake whoever decides to want second shift when it's there turn." Naruto stated as he pulled out an extra sleeping bag and helped his brother slide into it so he wouldn't freeze to death while he slept.

Yugao nodded as that was going to be her, being the most experienced shinobi and completely used to waking up at hours for different reasons. "Good, make sure to rest well as we'll be chasing down Datou and his croonies in the morning. Genjutsu enduced sleep sometimes helps you sleep heavier, so if you need it I have a few seals patchs to keep you asleep."

Both nodded as both took a patch as they were both light sleepers before they went back to what they were doing before.

* * *

As soon as Sasuke awoke, they dismantle that camp and made it seem like no one had been there before.

"Naruto, were you able to catch there scent?" Yugao asked as she gave Sasuke a quick glance, making the Uchiha take a step back and put Sakura between him and the purple haired kunoichi.

The snake vessel simply huffed at her question before flicking out his tongue. "Of course I did. Even if they washed their scent off and my nose can't follow, my tongue always can. I know exactly what they taste like and will know if they are nearby."

Nodding at this, Yugao was about to order Naruto to take the lead before Sasuke suddenly spoke. "Naruto, you know that is disturbing on so many levels."

"Yeah, but at least I know what Sakura and Yugao-sensei taste like." Naruto stated with a large grin on his face as Sasuke set him up perfectly.

Both Sakura and Yugao madily flushed before the purple haired kunoichi suddenly delivered a powerful haymaker into Naruto's face, knocking him flat on his ass. "Peverted fuck, now get up and lead the way. Sasuke, you and I will take the wings and Sakura will protect the rear."

The pale blonde only smirked before jumping up and sniffing the air before his eys darted to his left. Taking off with the three behind him, he tasted the air a few times and could feel they were nearby. But as soon as he got their scent and taste, he suddenly stumbled before stopping and looking behind him. "What the hell?"

"Train tracks, here?" Sakura stated in surprise as Naruto lead them, following the three snow shinobi's scent.

Narrowing her eyes a little, Yugao knelt down and looked at the track before frowning. "There's chakra going through these tracks. That's what keeping them from freezing over and becoming a hazard."

Catching a light sound in the distance, Naruto focused his concentration to his ears so he could catch what exactly made the sound. He suddenly gripped his ears in pain and hissed out loud. "Move! A train is coming!"

No one hesitated to jump to the side from what Naruto said and quickly hid themselves within the snow as a metalic train sped by. As they went by, Naruto hissed as he activated his Taiingan as he saw their target sitting comfortably within the train.

As the train passed by, the four shinobi emerged from the snow before Naruto spoke cautiously. "He's on the train with his shinobi guards. It seems their going after Princess Koyuki as I can tell her scent along with Kiba's was here not too long ago."

"If we run into them again, so be it. If they get in the way, we may have to eliminate them. Are you three prepared to do that?" Yugao responded, wanting to see if they had the consitution to actually go through with it despite being friends with them at one point.

Naruto was the first the responded by shaking his head. "No, I cannot kill any of them. I could leave them in near death states, but not kill them. That is all I can do. Maybe in a few years I could or if they endangered my family, but that is not something I can do as of this moment."

Both Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement leaving Yugao to frown before closing her eyes. All three still had strong allegences to their friends and they would not be severed easily if at all. And in fact, she would have a hard time killing Anko if it came to it. For that, she understood why they couldn't. "Fine, we'll try to avoid them at all cost. Let's go."

Yugao took the lead with Sakura and Sasuke at the wings as Naruto protected the rear. Entering a cave, they could hear the train screeching in the distance telling them it had stopped. Suddenly stopping, the three hid at the cave entrance as they watched Datou emerged with his three shinobi at the side.

"Ah, Princess Koyuki. It has been such a long time." Datou stated as he looked over at the actress as she slowly stood up, almost frowning at the man before her.

Kiba, instinctively jumped in front of her with a kunai at hand as he growled at the dictator of the land of Snow. This only made Datou laugh as he looked at the boy before shaking his head. "Don't even try, boy. Do you honestly believe you stand a chance here? She is coming with us, one way or another."

"That's what you think, Datou!" Koyuki's agent yelled as he stood on top of a small cliff. Suddenly, there was around a hundred people standing behind him armed to the teeth with what weapons regular civilians could gather.

Seeing this, Datou turned to them before motioning to Nagare before saracastically laughing at the small army in front of him. "Oh, what's this? An army gathered to stop me?"

Naruto hissed as he saw this and knew each and everyone one of them was about to be slaughtered as he saw the armament thanks to his Taiingan. "Shit! Their going to get slaughtered! His train is rigged with kunai launchers!"

Catching this, both Sakura and Sasuke narrowed their eyes. Yugao knew what the three were going to do, but didn't stop them as a new regime change in the Snow would be a good thing. So, she would help with what she could. "Alright, I'll take out the bridge so they can't escape. You three try to take Datou out now."

Nodding as they watched Yugao flicker to the bridge in front of the train, Naruto simply smirked as he watched the make-shift army get ready to charge. Green chains began to cross his visible skin as his eyes began to darken, nearing the crimson of his second form as he deactivated his Taiingan.

Just as the army charged, the hatchs of the train lifted to reveal the kunai launchers ready to fire. Naruto suddenly appeared before the army as his hands suddenly went through a quick set of seals before bitting his thumb before summoning a familiar boss summon just as the kunais began to fire.

As the dust settled, not a single kunai made it to the army, who now had stopped as the giant snake suddenly caught them off guard. In fact, each kunai had barely left a scratch on Manda's scales although a few had pierced into it.

Datou's eyes widened as Nagare cursed, not having expected the young boy to be able to summon such a power beast to his aid. "Dammit! I'm sorry, lord Datou. I did not know he held the snake contract."

Manda simply rose his head before giving the train a snake like smirk before opening his mouth and baring his fangs. From within the mouth, Naruto emerged with a demonic grin on his face as he jumped out. "You're going to have to do better then that if you want to keep your head, Datou! Any enemies of yours, are friends to us!"

Suddenly from behind Manda, both Sakura and Sasuke jumped out and through kunai with explosion tags attached to them into the launcher. The explosions easily took out the launchers before Datou and his ninja hid into the train. Just as the train began to move, Manda hissed loudly and rammed the train just as it began to move, not wanting his prey to escape.

Despite his force, the train managed to just barely stay on the tracks and started to cross the bridge. Just as it did, however, it went up with two different explosions as both Anko and Yugao appeared, giving each other quick glares before returning their gaze back to the train as it cascaded off the mountain.

There was silence until the sound of the train crashing into the earth below. Even after hearing it, it took a few moments before all the soldiers of the army Koyuki's manager had gather started celebrating in victory.

However, there was no celebration as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were face to face with Kiba, Shino and Hinata respectively. Anko simply stepped between them and the sound ninjas before both Sasuke and Sakura headed to Yugao when Naruto suddenly snarled. "He's still alive!"

Suddenly, a claw snatch Koyuki and lifted into the air as what seemed to be the final cart of the train had turned into some sort of an airship. Datou smirked as he stood on the back with is three ninjas at his side. "Sorry to interrupt your celebration, but it is time I claimed my treasure."

"Not happening! Manda!" Naruto yelled out before jumping onto the snake's head just before the boss summon struck with deadily force at the flying train cart. Manda, however, was impeeded as a dragon made of pure ice struck him and knocked him back.

As the ice dragon made contact and shattered, Naruto leapt from Manda and straight towards Datou, ready for to take the dictator out. Just as he got to him, Datou smirked as his hands were in a hand seal before a black dragon made of ice suddenly enveloped the blonde and sending him to the earth below.

"Well, that takes care of one problem." Datou stated, slightly upset that he his ninja couldn't deal with the blonde as he entered the train as it flew away, his ninjas following with Koyuki struggling to break their grip.

Watching Naruto plummet, Hinata acted out of instinct and went to catch him when Sasuke appeared before he and stopped her. She tried to break his grip, but she failed before Sasuke spoke. "Activate your Byukugan."

His simple order confused her for a moment before she did so and saw that the clone had too little chakra to be Naruto. But then where could he… Her vision zoomed to see the blonde was safely onto of the make-shift airship. "Dammit… That bastard."

Sasuke wanted to respond, but knew better then to do so. He simply flickered to Yugao before speaking. "Naruto is on the ship. Shall we follow?"

Looking at where Naruto was as the ship faded away in the distance, Yugao nodded as she had barely caught Naruto creating a shadow clone before replacing himself with it and flickering onto the train cart. "Yes, it would be for the best…"

"Hold it!" Anko yelled angrily as she jumped in front of them before they could even leave.

Yugao sighed and was prepared to fight if need be when Anko stood up straight and looked her in the eyes. "As much as I dislike saying this, our goal are the same. You want to assassinate Datou while our mission is to protect Koyuki."

"Are you suggesting we work together, despite knowing we are traitors of Konoha?" Sakura stated disparagingly, not wanting to be around any of the three gennin knowing they would try in some way to bring them back to Konoha.

Despite not wanting to say it herself, Anko nodded at Sakura's statement. "Yes, that is what I propose. …After that, then we can settle our discrepancies, if you four are still around."

"We won't be, so there is no problem. Soon as our job is done, we'll be back in the Sound." Sasuke responded before taking point as his Sharingan scanned the skys. "Naruto is leaving us a trail to follow. I suggest we do so otherwise it will be that much harder to find him."

Sliding down the mountain side to follow the said trail, Sakura shrugged her shoulders and followed suite. Yugao sighed for a moment, wondering what Rikimaru had done to the three before walking to the cliff before stopping and turning back to the four Konoha ninja. "Before you follow, remember, none of us want to come back. Everything that is precious to us resides in the Sound, especially for Naruto."

As she jumped down and slid down after her two gennin, Hinata frowned before one thing came to her and everyone's else mind as they realized why Naruto wouldn't come back. 'Yugito…'

* * *

"Okay, the next time I tried to do something this stupid, tell me Hachi." Naruto complained to the snake out loud as he currently hiding from two Snow jounin, using a boulder as a shield after he failed miserably to inflitrate Datou's lair.

"**So you want me to tell you every time you do something not to do it?**" Hachibi asked as she kept herself from bursting into laughter as the blonde completely forgot how many times he did stupid things.

"Ha-ha, snake. Now give me a burst of chakra. I don't feel like using mine and I only have five more minutes with the seal." Naruto sarcastically answered the snake demon before two kunai suddenly hit the boulder, forcing him to jump back as the explosion turned it into shrapnel.

"**…Fine, but I want to be released next time you and Yugito decide to go at it like rabbits. Nibi has to be released to.**" Hachibi said after a small pause, hinting at what she wanted.

Naruto simply shivered at the thought before he brought his focus back onto the fight at hand. The purple chakra raged around him before taking the shape of a humaniod snake with two heads and two tails.

This sudden act caught both jounin off guard and Naruto was quickly on them, tearing into their flesh with his claw like hands. To make things worse for them, it seemed even if he didn't make contact they were being cut as he had some sort of wind jutsu activated that surrounded his palms and feet.

Grinning as he saw the blood drip from their wounds, Naruto bared his fangs as he looked at the two jounin. "Ah, it has been a long time since I felt like this… I feel like I just want to rip you bodies apart and watch your crimson essense stain the purity of the snow."

Both jounin shuttered at the pale blonde's statement as the fear begin to seap in. Neither had ever dealt with a jinchuuriki before nor had they ever had to deal with one that was this psychotic and wanted to rip them apart. Add in the additional strength he received from the boost of the beast's chakra, they were ready to retreat and call for reinforcements.

Seeing that in their eyes, Naruto hissed before suddenly lunging out at the two, snakes shotting out of his jacket's coat and wrapping around both jounin. Smirking, he had them bite into their necks, effectively paralyzing them before recalling them as they hit the ground, unable to move.

Calling back his demonic chakra, Naruto looked down at the two inmobile jounin before pulling out two vials. "Sorry guys, but I have to get some information while you are able to talk. In one of these vials is sulfric acid while the other is just pure water. I will inject both of you with one vial if you don't tell me what Datou is up to."

Seeing the fear in their eyes but not seeing them respond, Naruto sighed as he pulled out two scringes and was ready to extract and inject them with the two vials when one of the jounin spoke. "Lord Datou is planning on using the treasure of his brother's buy himself an army so he can begin to invade other lands, one being the land of Rice!"

"Where is Datou and Koyuki?" Naruto commanded as he was ready to sink one of his scringes into the vials.

The same jounin was petrified with fear and ignoring the other one, telling him that he would just kill him anyways. He wanted to live. "Datou is sitting in his throne room while he keeps Koyuki safely in the dungeon as she didn't have the real Hexagon Crystal!"

Hearing this, Naruto frowned before putting up the scringes and one of the vials and shaking his head. "Good boy. That is all I wanted to know. …By the way, none of them were sulfric acid. They were both high concentrations of an explosive mix of mine, the main cataylist being nitroglycerin."

Taking a few steps back, Naruto through the vial at the two before the two were caught in powerful explosion that continued burning after the explosion was long over.

This is what both the sound team and team eight arrived to see. Hinata nearly vomited at the sight of the burning corpses while Kiba had a similar reaction due to the smell. The rest thought nothing of it as it was all too common scene in ninja warfare.

Naruto turned and looked at all who came before sighing as he had a feeling they were temporarily team up with the Konoha team as their goals were parallel to one another. "They're currently inside, but I can't get in without… Never mind. I'll henge into those two guys and claim I captured all of you and take you all to the dungeon while my team goes after Datou."

"Just one question… Why the dungeon?" Shino asked, unsure why they would be taken the dungeon unless…

"Koyuki is located there and your mission is to protect her at all costs, is it not?" Naruto stated dully before creating a shadow clone and transforming himself into the two snow jounin.

Placing cuffs on each of them, making sure they couldn't break out, Naruto smirked a little before cracking his fist. "Sorry, but I have to rough you all up to make it look like it was a struggle. It wouldn't be believable otherwise."

Everyone paled at the thought as the pale blonde was ready to have fun getting revenge on all of them.

* * *

After he was finished and led them passed the guards, he found a small room that was vacant and led everyone into it and released his team from their captive state. "Alright, Datou is in the throne room. I'll be there momentarily, so make sure to leave me some fun."

"I swear you enjoyed that too much…" Yugao complained as she popped her neck and shoulders as she rotated them. "You are becoming too much like Orochimaru and Rikimaru… And that isn't a good combination."

Naruto shrugged as both Sakura and Sasuke gave Naruto deathly glares before Yugao led them out of the room. As soon as they left, Naruto smirked a little before he appeared directly behind Anko, his hands wrapped around her waist. "Anko, I believe you have something I need. So, would you like to fish it out for me, or shall I have to pull it out of your snatch?"

Anko paled as she could see the devious look on Naruto's face and quickly freed herself of the cuffs and his grip before reaching down into her skirt and a moment later pulling out a slightly slickened hexagon crystal.

Slowly taking it, slightly arosed by the scene while her three gennin looked at her wided eyed, he wiped it down before pocketing it. "Thank you, now back into your shackels. I have to get you to the dungeon before you get out and rescue Koyuki. Just remember, get her out of here as we might just bring this place down."

Frowning at Naruto's words, each obeyed his command for now as not only was he mimicking the person's image but their voice as well making it extremely hard to differentiate him from the burning corpse a little ways outside the fortress.

Getting to the dungeon entry, two guards were posted in front before they both nodded and let them through, knowing the person Naruto was impersionating very well. However, soon as they got by, Naruto had two snakes shoot out of his jacket before bitting the two men in the throats.

As they gargled on their own blood, Naruto reverted back to his natural state before turning to team eight and freeing the gennin from their restraints while Anko simply did the same thing she did before. Shaking his head, Naruto finished the job as he slit both guards' throats before he was about to walk out.

Hinata stopped him as she gently placed her hand onto his shoulder. "Naruto… I know why you don't want to come back, and I can accept that… But, please remember… After this we are enemies. I do love Konoha and… I will do what is needed to protect my home and my family. …That includes you, so I will do everything I can to keep anyone from being sent after you, Sakura and Sasuke."

"Hinata!" Anko hissed as he heard what the girl said.

To her surprise, Shino simply nodded before Kiba growled a little before sighing. "Look man, if you were to come, we would find a way to let you back in with cat girl. …But if not, there isn't much we can do other then let you go like we are now."

Looking back at all three of them, Naruto simply shook his head before speaking in a darker tone. "You three will never understand… I am finally myself."

With that, Naruto flickered away before sniffing the air to find his teams scent. Smelling that they were in the same area as Datou and his three lackeys, Naruto quickly hurried to the throne room only to see Koyuki being held by Datou. "What the hell?!"

"Ah, so the misinformation did work? That Konoha team must be in the dungeon and caught in our trap." Nagare stated as he stood in the stairway, looking at Naruto as he was the first to enter the room soon followed by Sakura, Sasuke and Yugao, all three having heard what he said.

Yugao cursed as this situation was a little different then what she planned, but they still could succeed nonetheless. They would just have to improvise and make sure to keep Koyuki safe so it would make things easier in later negociations.

Naruto, however, had another plan going through his mind as he suddenly pulled out the Hexagon Crystal. "Let her go Datou. Give us Koyuki and I will give you the crystal."

"Ah, so you have it." Datou smirked as he looked over at Koyuki for a moment before nodding. "Fine, I'll let you have Koyuki if you toss me that crystal carefully. No tricks, my ninja will see them."

Seeing the looks of his team telling him to do so, Naruto tossed the crystal to Nagare who in turn handed it to Datou. "Yes… It is finally mine! Now I can claim what rightfully belongs to me!"

"Give us Koyuki, now!" Naruto yelled out at Datou, hissing as the man suddenly turned to him and shrugged.

"Kill them."

Soon as those words left his mouth, Datou grabbed Koyuki before entering yet another flying contraption as it burst from the roof top, showering debris on everyone.

Getting pissed as he was deceived for a second time, Naruto leapt after him and managed to grab onto the entrance as it lifted off. Hanging on as he used chakra to stick to the slick surface, Naruto attempted to pull himself up only to find Datou's foot stomp on his hand. "Little pest, die already!"

And with one more stomp, Naruto hand slipped and he fell to the earth below. Crashing into the ground, somewhat cushioned by the now cratered snow, Naruto slowly got up before hissing out loud as he ran in the direction the aerial device went. "That's it! You are fucking dead, you hear me Datou! No one deceives and tries to kill me twice and gets away with it!"

* * *

Hearing Naruto's curse, Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped before they suddenly jumped from one another. An explosion erupted at the same spot immediatetly, causing them to go temporarily death for a moment from the sound, being so close to the explosion.

Despite his inability to here, Sasuke caught movement from above and saw the pink haired kunoichi, Fubuki if he remembered her name correctly, gliding above dropping dozens of kunais with tags attached to them. At first he thought them to be explosive tags, but the kanji was wrong and read…

"Shit, ice bombs!" Sasuke yelled out as the kunais hit before shards of ice rained down onto Sakura and him.

As the ice cut into their flesh, Mizure was almost on them and ready to end the fight when he noticed something odd. A single, webbed hand like wing jutted out of Sasuke back and stopped the entirity of ice crystal that were cutting and stabbing his flesh.

His entire visage had changed as his skin darkened and turned gray as yet another wing sprouted from his back. His fingernails extended into claws as his fangs became slightly visible. A black cross like symbol formed on his nose while the white of his eyes turned pitch black. Finally, his raven haired lightened to become a lighter blue but still a tinge of purple to it.

Before he could react, however, something hit him in the gut before he felt extrodinary pain as whatever the object was began to tear through before finally getting stuck into his armor and flesh. Looking down, he saw a boomerang lodged three or four inches deep into his stomach.

Ripping it out and yelling from the pain, he looked over to the direction it was thrown only to see the pink haired sound shinobi had completely changed.

Her skin actually lightened to the point that it was almost etheral and the white glow around her made her seem even more ghostly. The entirity of her eyes had turned pitch black as her pink darkened and was dark purple in coloration. No other details could be made of her as her hands had shrunken into her cloak.

However, to his surprise Mizure felt the boomerang in his hand beginning to budge. He suddenly let go of it in pain as it nearly cut off his fingers before it flew back so Sakura and instead of it being caught, it simply slid back into its pouch.

Being slightly freaked out by what he saw, he was about to tell Fubuki to drop and round of ice bombs when he suddenly saw Sasuke smirk. It an instant, Sasuke had jumped towards the gliding kunoichi and faster then she could react, the transformed raven was beside her with his hands in the tiger seal. "_Katon: Kayru Endan._"

With a sudden breath, a dragon of pure flame enveloped Fubuki before she could even defend herself. As the flames bit into her skin, the chakra of the attack was absorbed into the chakra armor, minimalizing the damage. However, she knew she was falling and with her wing system burnt to a crisp, she attempted to land.

Sakura was waiting for her and as soon as she landed, Sakura simply disappeared into the air before appearing besides Fubuki. Her hand stretched to Fubuki's head and with a small tap, Fubuki's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell to the ground.

Mizure wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew something was wrong as Fubuki hit the ground. She didn't go down that easily and for that attack to do something… "_CHIDORI!_"

Before he could react, a hand pierced through his chest, directly where his heart was located.

Ripping his hand out of the man's chest, Sasuke turned to Sakura before smiling. "_**Shall we go help Naruto, Lady of Death?**_"

Sakura gave Sasuke a flat glare before smiling as she truly loved that name. Just the concept that she could wield death would send shivers down even the most veteraned shinobi. "_**We shall, but I doubt he'll need our help.**_"

Sasuke simply smirked before releasing his transformation as did Sakura. After all, if they kept up for too long they would be in a world of pain.

* * *

Yugao stood in front of Nadare with a snarl on her face. This man had caused enough problems for her ever since she brought her temporary team here. She was going to be damned if he was going to get out alive.

Nadare, however, seemed completely confident that he was going to win this fight. "The famous Blade Cat, it is an honor to meet you in battle. I've heard that rarely anyone that sees your sword unsheathed lives to tell about it."

"I don't need my blade to take care of you. Each of my students could have done it easily." Yugao simply stated as she striffed to the side as she looked for an angel to quickly end this fight.

Turning to keep his eye on her and make sure she didn't try a surprise attack, Nagare heartily laughed at her response before wiping fake tears from his eyes. "Ah is that so? Do you really think you can succeed in something that Hatake Kakashi failed to accomplish?"

Yugao only smirked at his response as she gripped her sword, her grin telling him he had just said the wrong words. "Oh, you could not have said something better to make this fight any easier."

Before Nadare could even respond, Yugao was behind him with her sword held to the side, blood dripping onto the white snow below.

Looking back at her, Nadare managed to muster a response as he could feel the darkness closing around him. "But… how… Our armor…"

"Can absorb almost any chakra attack, negate genjutsu and make most weapons ineffective. I would have simply snapped your neck, but once you made that Kakashi comment I had to destroy you as Kakashi was my Anbu captain at one point and I've always wanted to prove I was better then he was. So, I simply used a technique Tsunade taught me to enhance my strength to such a point my blade can cut through anything." Yugao responded before flicking her sword, wiping the sword clean of blood.

As Nadare's eyes widened for a moment, his body slackened as blood spurted from the corner of his stomach all the way up to his chest, through his heart.

Soon as his body hit the ground, Yugao was gone leaving only the body for Anko and her team to find as they searched for Koyuki.

* * *

"Finally! I'm going to fucking kill you Datou!" Naruto yelled out as he found Datou with Koyuki at a strange shrine. He didn't care that there was giant glowing stones around him or that it seemed the ice and snow was beginning to melt. He was going to kill him if it took his last breath!

Datou being upset at his brother's so called treasure turned to see the blonde haired nuisance that wouldn't die no matter what he did to him. It was getting on his nerves that nothing seemed to be able to stop the boy and he was going to end this now. "Boy, I don't know how you got here, but this is your end."

Like before, Datou went through a series of hand seals before the ice around him formed to create almost a cyclone as a black dragon suddenly emerged from the gale force winds and screamed towards the blonde before colliding, the ice cracking below and plummeting Naruto to the water below.

Soon as he hit the water, Naruto's eyes widened as it was the worst feeling he had ever felt. The dragon really hadn't even harmed him, but the water was so cold that he just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. He had a feeling that was his snake instinct talking to him, but it didn't matter.

Bursting out of the water, Naruto shivered as he clutched his shoulders and tried to warm himself up. "FUCK! That was cold… I'm going to need Yugito soon as I get back to warm up."

Datou's jaw dropped as the blonde didn't even seemed fazed by his attack. Growling, he prepared for the hand seals once more before sending yet another black dragon towards him. Naruto simply sighed before stretching his arm out towards it. "_Fuuton: Daitoppia._"

The sudden burst of wind instantly shattered the black dragon of ice making Naruto look over at Datou and shake his head. "You really don't understand, do you? No matter what you do to me or what you have, nothing can hurt me. I am going to kill you for invading my village and trying to destroy the home I'm making for my family. That is what…"

Forming a Rasengan in his palm and looking down at it for a moment, Naruto head snapped towards Datou as he smirked viciously. "A future Kage does for his village!"

The Rasengan suddenly took new life as it seemed that the stones were radiating a different type of chakra and Naruto, oblivious to it, was absorbing the said chakra and adding it to his Rasengan. So the result was a blue ord radiating all colors of the rainbow, making Naruto twitch. "Well, that's fruity."

"Just kill him already, Naruto! I want to get there hell out of here!" Yugao yelled as she stood on top of one of the said stones along side of Sakura and Sasuke, who were just looking at the Rasengan as if it was deformed or something.

Naruto simply rolled his eyes before running straight towards Datou. The man tried to stab him as soon as he got to him, but Naruto easily bent around the blade before driving the orb into his chest. The chakra armor he was wearing underneath his clothes didn't do anything to stop the deadily orb. The chakra was so erratic that it just couldn't adjust.

The result was Naruto's hand piercing through Datou's chest, ripping out his heart and his lungs. Grimacing as he pulled his hand out of the body, he looked at his hand. "Dammit. The bastard stained Kyuubi's braclet. Now I'm just have to…"

"Naruto! Let's get the hell out of here already! Yugito's waiting!" Sakura suddenly yelled as she was freezing and wanted out of there, not caring that Princess Koyuki was looking at him in fear.

"Mhm… Yugito." Naruto stated in a trance before as he started to tred towards them when Koyuki suddenly stopped him.

"Who… Who are you?" Koyuki asked, frightened yet at the same time they went out of their way to rescue her.

Turning to the princess, Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders. "Just a simple messenger of the Sound, mam. Now, pleasure doing continued business with you."

And with that, he along with his team disappeared just as team eight arrived to see their flickers.


	17. Birth of a Demon Prince

**A/N**: Just for the record, this chapter is meant to be off-beat(and make no real sense whatsoever) and to act as comic relief for the story is about to descend into darkness for this last arc, which is about eight to ten chapters in length. This is also really my last chance for comedy within this story so I stuffed this chapter full of it, even if it isn't appropriate.

**Warning! This chapter contains many "FUCKS!" and sexually explicit material and ect… Lemons and limes and then an Omake.**

* * *

"Finally! We're home! It has felt like a year since we've been here!" Sakura cried out in joy as she saw the silhouette of their forming village within the forest. "If we hadn't taken that detour of yours Sasuke we would have been here sooner!"

"It's not my fault!" Sasuke yelled back in defense as he had noticed something and had to check it out. "I swear on my life if I knew we would have been dragged into that shit about that fucking stone that gave that guy incredible power I wouldn't have said to take that route! Besides, each of you agreed and didn't start bitching until afterwards. We all wanted to eat at that restaurant at the end of the sea!"

Sighing as this fight was going no where, Naruto picked up his pace to get away from his degenerate team as Yugao got involved into it. "I was the one telling all of you not to go in the first place! Sure, that food is so magnificent that I almost orgasm from each bite but that isn't the point! We were suppose to report straight back!"

"And where the fuck are you going? You were the one that dragged us into that mess as you decided to follow that knight dude! This is mostly your fault!" All three screamed as they noticed Naruto was trying to get away from them and they weren't having it.

Simply glancing back at them as he stopped, letting his eyes shine violet for a second, Naruto spoke in a very weary tone. "Yugito… Rabbits… Viagra… Toys… Absolute bliss…"

And with that he turned around and headed into the village and leaving the three in shock. They stood in their exact position for almost an entire minute before Sakura finally said something. "Did he really just say all those things? And damn if he did."

"Well… We know what is on his mind." Yugao commented as it seemed the blonde hadn't forgotten the reason he originally was trying to get home quickly for. "But… This is all your fault Sasuke! You wanted their custom sushi so badly that you made us come with you and got us caught in the mess!"

"No it wasn't! It was Sakura for advocating their cause before she realized the guy wanted to rule the damn world!" Sasuke defended himself yet again, which in turn infuriated Sakura and she began to violently scream at him.

Needless to say it was going to be a while before they stopped their trivial blame game.

* * *

"My love!" Kyuubi loudly proclaimed as she saw her master slowly stalking towards her and rushed over and nearly crushed him with her embrace. "I have been so miserable without you here!"

"What the fuck?" Was the only thing Naruto could manage as the last time he saw Kyuubi she was nothing like this and being pressed into her cleavage really didn't help him as he was storming to her room to find Yugito and do… Stuff.

"Don't ask me." Kabuto muttered as he walked by the scene, heading to some lab to check out his and Orochimaru's experiments. "Since you have been gone she has gotten in her head that not only is she yours but she is your sex slave and wants to perform her duties… Lucky fucking bastard. …I mean sir."

Blinking as Kabuto had said that without even stopping and just continued on his way, Naruto was left in Kyuubi's… Loving embrace he guessed. Seeing that she obeyed his every whim, which now that he thought about could really make her a wonderful sex slave, he was about to order her to release him when the object of his affection burst out of the hallway.

Having sensed her love's presence near and having been separated from him so long, Yugito she immediately left her training with Karin and Tayuya and began to hunt him down. He was gone far too long and she was going to make him pay for not being there with her… She had needs to!

But soon as she rounded the corner, the sight of Kyuubi smothering Naruto's face with her breasts like some sort of horn dog caught her attention. And in that moment Yugito went from rather excited and aroused to extremely furious and violate. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? I came to find you and when I do you are enjoying your time in the fucking vixen's boobs! You're a faggot!"

"What in the world? …I just got back dammit! Kyuubi let me the go!" Naruto yelled out rather ticked before Kyuubi released him from her breast embrace. "First off, being pressed to a woman's bosom and enjoying it defines that I am not a faggot. Number two, I just got back and was looking for you as I've had a hell of time getting back home so don't start! And finally, it isn't my fault soon as I get back Kyuubi gets it into her head that I'm her master and she wants to serve me… In ways I'm sure you already have figured."

Taking in Naruto's rather short rant, Yugito looked at him for a moment. Then her gaze turned to the fox and she snarled. "He's mine! Get the fuck away from him! You aren't taking him from me!"

"I wasn't. He is my master and I will serve him. If you fail in your duties, I will fulfill them." Kyuubi grinned as despite being bound to whatever Naruto told her, she still was rather bitchy to everyone else. "And believe me; I will fulfill every desire he has in ways you can't even imagine."

Yugito screamed at the fox and leapt at her, not caring the fox could literally destroy her without very much effort. In the very next moment, both Hachi and Nibi burst from their seals, something that bothered Naruto as he hadn't summoned Hachi and knew Yugito didn't summon Nibi, and pinned Yugito to the ground.

"I know he's your man and all Yugi baby, but she'll tear you apart. Hell, she'll tear me apart if I were to attack her. Let's try and rationally think this through." Nibi told her vessel, knowing the fox's tendencies well and knew Kyuubi was only trying to get under Yugito's skin and provoke her.

"Can't you order her to stop then, Naruto?" Yugito cried out as Kyuubi had been grating on her nerves and pushing her at every possible turn since he had left for his mission in the snow. "She won't leave me alone and keeps taunting me saying stuff like that! I won't stand for it."

"That isn't possible." Hachi answered for Naruto, who would probably have tried to give such and order, before sighing as she lightly hissed at the vixen. "The spell only binds their wills together and she has to obey his commands but anything that would conflict with her nature or very being she can resist and even ignore. As such… It would fail as she acts like this to everyone… Even before she became a demon."

"Yet at one time we were friends." Kyuubi smirked as she looked down at the snake. "It is such a shame to as I rather liked all of you at one time as you were the only ones that would tolerate me… But now that isn't the case but it matters not… I have my master now!"

"You will not embrace me." Naruto ordered as Kyuubi tried to squish him into her breasts once more but he had predicted this and stopped it before it happened. "You will also leave Yugito alone for now until I can do something about this. Is that clear?"

"Understood." Kyuubi mentally groaned as she didn't really want to stop but had no choice as it was his will and she could not disobey very many of his commands as they were straight forward and it was difficult to find any loop holes.

Seeing Kyuubi leave, though sulking as she did and even punching a wall and causing some rather severe damage in the process, Naruto sighed as he turned his attention back onto the two demon's pinning his mate down. "I don't know how either of you slipped out of your cages like that, but I am rather appreciative that you did."

"Yugito… I'm sorry. I need to talk to Orochimaru to see what I can do about this as I can't leave it the way it is." Naruto solemnly stated as he was upset that as soon as he got home he would have to take care of this problem instead of spending time with her. "I'll see you in our room later… Maybe then everything will be better."

As the two demon's let her up, Yugito didn't bother to dust her self as she moved to Naruto and lightly pecked him on the lips. "It's okay. …I didn't mean to burden you with this when you got home but… But you should know. Kyuubi isn't the only one that is trying to be with you."

Groaning as this wasn't turning out to be a very good day, Naruto could only give Yugito an exasperated glance. "Oh great… I already knew Hachi was involved but now Nibi to. …This is perfect. The next thing I know I'm going to end up chained in the torture room for bondage session with Tayuya and Karin."

Shivering at such a thought, not liking the idea of being tied up and hurt before achieving sexual gratification, Naruto gently kissed Yugito back before sighing. "I guess I better see Orochimaru now…"

"Um… He and Tsunade are out. He had to travel to one of the other bases to see their progress and to gradually move it here if possible." Yugito admitted, nervously laughing as she had just remembered why she hadn't been training with Tsunade was that she had left with her husband and left Kabuto in charge here.

Simply staring at her, making Yugito uncomfortable in the process, Naruto's eyes began to twitch before he loudly groaned. "Oh you've got to be kidding me! This possibly can't get any worse then it already is!"

"Oh lover boy." Hachi's voice caught their attention and they slowly turned to the snake only to see her fondling Nibi's breasts through her clothing, though that didn't stop her from moaning and giving Naruto her most lust filled look. "Don't you remember the deal we made when I gave you my chakra in the Snow?"

"FUCK MY LIFE!" Naruto's scream was heard throughout the village of the Sound.

* * *

It was ever so quiet within the lab. He guessed it was suppose to be outside of the occasional beeps from the computers, a curse from one of the scientist AKA him as he was the only one working there or the occasional explosion. But there was just something odd about this silence.

Pushing his glasses back into place, Kabuto moved away from his microscope and looked around. Something was up, he just wasn't sure what. Frowning as he swore he had heard the door open a few minutes ago but didn't hear anyone come in, he looked around but found nothing unusual about the work space.

Tapping on the table he was working at, trying to figure out why he felt so unsettled, Kabuto began to twitch as he finally figured out why he had heard no one enter as he found a very conspicuous box sitting in the middle of the floor, only feet from him. "For the love of… That is the worst disguise ever, Naruto."

"Shut the hell up! And don't say my name!" Naruto hissed from underneath the cardboard box, checking his surroundings through the handles just to make sure his pursuers had not heard his name be called. "I don't want Hachi, Nibi or Kyuubi finding me and trying to have debauch sex with me without my permission."

"I fucking hate you. I would so love to be in that position." Kabuto commented in a rather angered tone as he, along with a lot of men, envied the predicament Naruto found himself in. "However, why in the world do you think they won't find you in a cardboard box? And why in the world did you come in here?"

"Because the first places they would look would be the most hidden area and the darkest corridors. By hiding myself within a box they would pass by me without thinking twice about it, believing I would try to expertly hide myself." Naruto answered the first question rather easily as the three believed him to be rather intelligent. "As for why I am here… It makes sense for a box to be in a lab."

Still twitching as he looked down at Naruto in his little box, Kabuto groaned as he had forgotten the most obvious thing. "Naruto… That's not what I meant. I meant why do you think a box is going to keep them from following your scent and finding you."

As the door slammed open and Nibi entered the room, her eyes scanning over the lab and falling onto Kabuto, who immediately began point straight at where the box was, Naruto cursed from within his cardboard box. "FUCK ME!"

"OKAY!" Was all that came from Nibi as she leapt over the desks and onto the cardboard box.

* * *

It had been a rather long and arduous task by now they were finally home. And now that they were back, she wanted to rest so she came straight to her room and took a nice, long and hot shower to prepare herself for a good night's sleep.

Scrubbing herself down, letting the water rinse the soap from her body, Sakura sighed blissfully as it felt so right. Sure, there were other things that probably felt better, especially after hearing Yugito rave about how her lover was in bed, but this was it for her right now. She would wait until she found the right man before trying something like that.

But still… Looking at herself, she frowned. Her body was so underdeveloped compared to the other girls there. Sure, her shape was turning out fine and in fact she thought she had better curves then just about every girl there except for maybe Karin, but that wasn't what had bothered her.

"Why are my boobs so small?" Sakura commented as cupped herself and wiggled them around a little in fascination.

She couldn't stop herself and she continued to jiggle them and began to softly moan from her own teasing. Her hand slowly began to trail down and was just about to cup her lower region when she suddenly stopped. "What the… What was I just trying to do? …Dammit. This sucks. Why can't I be Yugito and have found the perfect man already?"

Sighing as this wasn't helping her out at all; she turned the water off and let the last of the water drip from her body before exiting the shower, draping a towel around her torso before exiting the bathroom. But as soon as she did, she began to twitch as she noticed a shimmering figure underneath his bed.

"Naruto… Get out of my room. I was just about to go to sleep." Sakura growled as she easily was able to recognize who it was that was under her bed. "If you didn't notice, I'm half naked here and I rather not bare it all to you and have Yugito at my throat for trying to steal her man."

"Don't say my name! If she hears it she'll break down the door and try to rape me again!" Naruto hissed from underneath her bed, trying to cover his image. "I just had Kabuto give me a potion that temporarily extinguishes my scent so that she can't find me and they would never think I would be hiding in your room while you were in the shower."

"You knew I was in the shower?" Sakura yelled out ready to pummel Naruto in a fit of just rage before she looked at him in horror as she knew how good his sense of smell was. "Wait… You didn't smell what I was…"

"You started masturbating. Yeah, I caught that smell of arousal along with other certain scents… It's natural Sakura. From what I know, you do it far less then Sasuke who is constantly jacking off two to three times a day. …My brother really needs to get a girlfriend." Naruto admitted without any fear as he knew Sakura's wrath was the less of two evils.

However, Sakura kept her rage in check and instead blushed at the comment of Sasuke jerking it that often. "That is lovely to know… Thank you for that. I might not be able to go to sleep peacefully now. I've already been having problems since Yugito went into detail about your last love session."

"I didn't need to know that… And I will punish her for that later. Right now I have to be quiet otherwise she might find me." Naruto whispered as he could hear footsteps just outside before the passed by without a second thought.

Waiting until she couldn't hear the footsteps any longer, Sakura softly sighed before she slid onto her bed, not caring if Naruto was underneath it or not before pulling a sheet over her to keep anything from showing in case he crawled out from underneath. "So who is it you are hiding from? Did you piss off Yugito again?"

"No… She is waiting in my room but she kicked me out to keep me from being easy prey for Nibi, Kyuubi and Hachi. All three of them want to find me and make ravenous love to me." Naruto quietly commented as he indeed slipped out from underneath her bed and was glad to see she had covered herself.

Blinking at Naruto for a moment, slightly jealous that he had such luck that he had four in love with him, a light bulb appeared above Sakura's head as she suddenly caught something. "Um… Naruto. Wouldn't Hachi know where you are at because you are her vessel and despite being summoned she is still connected to you?"

The door suddenly burst open just as Sakura finished and in the door way stood Hachi, grinning as she looked upon Naruto and grinned seeing him near an unclothed Sakura. "Ah, there is my beautiful prince of demons. Warming yourself up for me, are you?"

"FUCK ME AGAIN!"

* * *

"Oh… I've missed you so much my love." Yugao moaned as she closed her eyes and softly whispered into Rikimaru's ear as he gently thrusted his hips, purposely going slow to extend their pleasure.

"I can tell… Seems my crew worked you up." Rikimaru said between grunts as his hands coasted her slick body and worked on her tense muscles. "They really worked you up… I haven't felt you this tense ever before."

"Let's not talk about that… I'm still pissed that we had to deal with shit because of Sakura." Yugao groaned as Riki began to increase his pace a little, his hands falling onto her shoulders and began to ease her tension there. "Damn… Tsunade's been teaching you some techniques hasn't she?"

"Actually it was Orochimaru, but yeah. I've learned a little… So here is a taste." Rikimaru grinned as he softly dragged his finger tips against her skin, trailing down her breasts, specifically her nipples, in the process.

Yugao nearly screamed as she literally felt a small shock being emitted from each finger tip and with how sensitive she already was it was driving her wildly as she spasmed underneath him. She scratched and clawed at his chest wildly as she felt herself go over the edge as it combined with him moving within her was just too much.

Grinning as he watched his wife pant beneath him, letting her rest for a moment before he would start again, Rikimaru grinned as he looked down on Yugao. "See. Now do you want to know the other tricks or… Was the bathroom door open before?"

"What?" Yugao panted, somewhat irate as she wanted his attention to be completely focused on her as they were kind of making love but still looked over an noticed the door she had closed was indeed open. "That's strange… YOU LITTLE FUCKER! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Would you two shut the hell up? My life is on the line here and this is the last spot I can think of that is safe!" Naruto hissed out from the bathroom, very worried as his life could be in even more danger now that they had discovered that he was hiding in their room while they were having sex. "If she finds me I don't know what I can do to stop her!"

"Oh all the lousy…" Rikimaru growled before a he suddenly drew a kunai and flicked it towards the door, piercing the said door. "Would you get the hell out of here you little ingrate and deal with your own problems? Next time I won't miss!"

"YOU DIDN'T MISS! YOU PINNED MY HAND TO THE WALL YOU ASSHOLE!" Naruto screamed out at his sensei, in rather decent pain as blood poured from his hand as he ripped the kunai out of it.

"That was my warning shot. The next one goes for your manhood. SO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND LET ME FINISH! Do you know how hard it is to finish when there is a clown in the room? I have to fucking concentrate!" Rikimaru yelled out at him, glad that Yugao didn't hit him for stating that he didn't give a damn and was going to finish whether he was there or not.

Then all hell broke lose as the door came off the hinges and an ominous figure with fiery red hair entered the room, smirking as she could hear her target within the room. "My, my, my. Did you honestly thinking hiding in here with your sensei having sex would stop me?"

"What the… OH HELL NO! NARUTO YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN!" Rikimaru screamed out, jumping from Yugao and running over and grabbing Naruto before he tossed him out of the bathroom and locked himself in. "I'm not getting my ass mauled again to save your sorry hide! Go find yourself a new sensei!"

"Fucker! Leaving me out here to dry! You aren't getting this for a long time!" Yugao screamed as she began to beat on the bathroom door, leaving Naruto glancing up to see Kyuubi grinning madly at him.

"Now, shall we continue where they left off?"

"FUCK ME ONCE MORE!"

* * *

It was a very awkward time in the Sound for him. He wasn't allowed to kill anyone here and satisfy Shukaku's urge for blood and death, but overall it was rather worth it. For once in his life he could sleep without worry about his mind being torn asunder by the beast within him.

Another thing was that he was rather liked her which was a huge thing for Gaara. Sure, he didn't mostly give a damn about those here but they were his villagers now and after talking enough with his fellow vessels he began to feel things he never felt before. He, however, still liked to be cold and aloof as that was just how he was.

And the last thing he liked about this place was that he was constantly tested to the limit of his abilities in each and every spar. They never bored him with the weaklings of the village and he had to deal with top grade shinobi and kunoichi and even fought against Orochimaru and Tsunade… Though they outclassed him every time.

However, he was rather bored now that his normal sparing partners had been gone for a long time. But getting wind that they had returned, he decided that he was going to pay them a visit. The only problem was… "Naruto… Why in the hell did you transform and hide in my gourd?"

"Shush! I don't to be found again! Just use your sand a keep a look out for any other demonic being and then get us the hell out of here." Naruto ordered as he was getting tired of telling the story of being nearly raped by Hachi, Kyuubi and Nibi.

Simply glancing into his gourd, seeing a little black snake do the talking, Gaara raised a non existent eyebrow before shrugging. "Shukaku told me they would be coming after you sooner or later. They're interested in becoming your mates seeing that you are to be the next Demon King."

"I know this… Wait. Isn't Shukaku a girl?" Naruto began to worry as if she was, being in Gaara's sand could be the worst thing possible for him as she could take form within it and rape him right there and then.

"I have no clue." Was Gaara's honest response as he shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. "At one moment it will tell me to call it mother then in the very next it will yell at me for calling it a women… I think Shukaku is quite gender confuse to go along with being utterly insane."

Naruto could only blink in his snake for before tilting his head, doing his best to make it seem like a shrug. "Meh… As long as Shukaku won't rape me like… Oh my God!"

At that very moment Hachi, Kyuubi and Nibi stood before Gaara all with a certain gleam in their eyes before Kyuubi held out her hand. "Give him here boy and we won't hurt you."

The sand suddenly wrapped around Naruto and swept him before the three demonesses before he turned and walked away. "He's all yours. Consider that a present from Shukaku."

Looking up at all three of the demonesses in his tiny snake for, a visible knot formed in his throat as he gulped and Nibi picked him up. "Hey Hachi… Don't you think he would make a great dildo in this form?"

"I sure do." Hachi grinned with Kyuubi as they all circled around the pour little snake as he cursed out to the world.

"FUCKING HORSE SHIT!"

* * *

"Ah… It is so good to be back home." Tsunade happily moaned as she stretched out, glad they were finally back as she entered her room with her husband in tow before noticing something odd. "Naruto… I don't know why you are pretending to be a lamp, but that isn't going to keep them from ravishing you and having wild and decadent sex with you."

"You fucking knew and left knowing I would be back soon enough!" Naruto violently hissed as he transformed into his normal human form before he began to wave his arms around in an angered fashion. "This could have been so much easier if you two had been here from the start so I could get some answer from the two of you!"

"Why do you think we would have any answers?" Orochimaru questioned Naruto's logic as they obviously had never had a situation like this before. "From my stand point, I've never had many women coming after me and in fact the only I know that was attracted to me was Tsunade. …She might be better help as she has many men seeking her hand throughout her life."

Rolling her eyes as most of those men were interested in her rack only, Tsunade sighed as she sat on her bed and gazed at Naruto. "There isn't much we can do about this. I'm sorry if you were hoping for something more, but this was something we both knew was going to happen and we couldn't stop it. All Demon Kings are bound to have a harem."

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled out, not caring if the three heard him now and burst into the room. "Oh hell no! I'm happily wedded to Yugito and I do not want to put any strain on our relationship! …AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS? How many demon kings have there been before?"

"Well Kyuubi was one before you stripped her of that title by bounding her to you. The only other one that I know of, but that was in ancient times long before the bijuu existed. And it was also a Demon Queen." Orochimaru commented about what little he knew of Demon Kings or Queens. "And from what little I know, both had rather substantial harems at one point in their lives."

Glowering at the sannin as this was the last thing he wanted to happen, Naruto hissed out as he paced around, trying to find any way out of this and to give Kyuubi her title back. "Son of a… If I knew all of this was going to happen I would have never been interest in the snake arts in the first place!"

Tsunade could only nod as she would have been very, very pissed if Orochimaru had happened to become King of Demons as she was very selfish and knew Yugito to be the same. However, it was all moot at this point as he had accepted the snake arts and was becoming the Demon King. "Whether you like it or not, you have to accept this."

And at the very moment, the said girl she just thought about burst into the room looking extremely irate. "What do you mean he has to take them as his harem? Am I not enough for him?"

"I'm not touching that with a hundred foot poll." Orochimaru wisely answered as he knew better then to get on the bad side of angered women as he had seen the messy goo left of Jiraiya on multiple occasions and unfortunately joined him on a few of them.

Groaning as her husband was going to be a cowardly snake at the moment, something that had been becoming a trend as of recently when confronted with violate women, Tsunade sighed as she gazed at Yugito only to notice the three demons just outside the door working together and coming up with a plan. "For the love of… This can't end well."

"We have an idea!" Nibi boisterously bounded into the room, seemingly too hyper as she bouncing all over the place and giggling her endowment that made it difficult for both male snakes not to look.

"This I'm afraid of." Tsunade commented before she smacked Orochimaru into the ground for staring at Nibi's bouncing twins as she refused to stop hoping in place. "Dare I ask what it is?"

"I rather not know and just feel them." Naruto quickly commented as his eyes never left Nibi juggling twins, which was earning him a very deathly stare from Yugito before he suddenly broke sight with them and started looking for an escape. "I mean… Um… run. Yeah, that what I meant. I rather not know and just run."

Gleefully bounding even more as she enjoyed Naruto's attention upon her, Nibi almost forgot what she had come in to say before Hachi sighed and spoke for her. "Our idea is that we, of all things, leave him to you, Yugito."

At this everyone looked at the three demons, not sure if they had heard that correctly, Hachi sighed before Kyuubi rolled her eyes. "What she means is that you will be his only mate… As long as we are allowed to have for sexual purposes. …And snake, you are incorrect. I never had any mates. They were all just fuck partners."

"Each of which was stuck in a single room until you called one to a dozen out for sexual gratification or a meal. I'm pretty sure that is considered a harem. …A rather non willing one, but a harem nonetheless." Orochimaru responded as he knew exactly what he was talking about.

Kyuubi raised her hand to refute him before she oddly retracted and then began to stroke the whisker marks on her cheek. "Shit… You've won this round you bastard. I'll be back for round six later…"

"And lose again. So far the record is five to nothing in my favor. Unless you're going to maul me, which you can't thanks to Naruto's command over you, my record will most likely stay perfect." Orochimaru grinned as he could finally say that he could beat a bijuu. …Sure it was in wit, but that still counted!

As Kyuubi growled out at the snake, wishing to just tear her claw through his face, Naruto turned to Yugito who was looking at him as well with a quizzical expression. "I'm tired of all of this and I just don't care any longer. It is all up to you. Whatever you decide I will abide by as you are my wife."

Frowning as she did not want the decision to be put on her shoulders, even though she knew it would all come down to her in the end, Yugito's head drooped. She really wanted Naruto all to herself as he was the only one that could truly understand her… And she could say mostly the same about him as the only one that did know him better was Hachi.

And yet she had allowed Naruto to continue his, awkward, relations with Hachi mainly because it was a decision made long before her arrival and even if she said no, she wasn't sure it would stop… Naruto would try but Hachi was the only one that could truly coax him to break such a commitment as when they did it… It technically didn't count as they did it mostly in his mind.

Next there was Nibi, who for the most part, would abide by what she said as the demon cat was still sealed within her and she could torture the cat. However, that didn't stop her as if she wanted something bad enough, in this case Naruto, she would do anything to get it, even using her power to overwhelm him and take him like she did last time.

Finally there was Kyuubi… And she just didn't like the demoness but out of all of them… She made the most sense. She was literally a slave to Naruto and had to do whatever it was Naruto told her to do as long as it didn't contradict her own being. And even a slave needed to be reward every now and then by their master…

Taking a deep breath, her emerald eyes gleamed as she looked Naruto in the eyes and gave him her decision.

* * *

Three days later, outside of Naruto and Yugito's newly built house, a small crowd of people had gathered. The first, and possibly most surprising, was Orochimaru as he flicked a yo-yo back and forth, doing some insane tricks every now and then to wow the others that were around.

Next in line and almost equally as shocking, just because he wasn't in the lab, was Kabuto. He still was tinkering with some sort of gadget before looking at his pocket watch and shrugged his shoulder, going back to his gadget.

Sasuke was next and probably the least surprising of everyone to be waiting outside Naruto's house. They, after all, were brothers and for everyone that walked by figured he was just waiting for his brother to get back so they could train or spar together. That also worked in the case of Gaara, who was using his sand to recreate a small movie skit to entertain himself while he waited.

And finally there was Naruto's sensei, Rikimaru who was spinning a kunai on his finger as he did when he was rather bored. However, getting a cough from Gaara and a squeeze from his sand, he rolled his eyes before going. "Are you trying to get fired?"

"Since when has porch monkey been a racial slur?" Sasuke did his line, not really caring too much which made his line work rather well as the character he was playing didn't really care about much of anything.

"Since ignorant racist starting using it a hundred years ago!" Rikimaru fired back, trying to act like he was upset with Sasuke's character before he groaned out. "This is taking too long… What's the time Kabuto?"

Ignoring the frown on Gaara's face as he broke out of character, wanting his favorite movie to be reenacted perfectly, Rikimaru waited till Kabuto pulled out his pocket watch and looked at it. "Three days, seventeen hours and sixteen minutes. If you want the seconds go fuck yourself you fucking child."

"Damn… That's got to be a record. It's nearly impossible for a guy to last three hours without some sort of super stimulate but three days… The kid is Godsend. Taking on three bijuu and his wife at the same time and not getting tired. …He's my newest hero." Orochimaru commented, respecting his pupil for having the best sexual stamina he had ever seen.

It was at that very moment the entire area shook and all of them looked forward to see a group of angry women, headed by Tsunade, Yugao, Sakura, Karin and Tayuya. It was then the first of that list cracked her knuckles and glanced dangerously at her man. "And this is what you call a super important mission that you had to go out on?"

"Riki-kun…" Yugao spoke in a sickening sweet voice that made all of their skins crawl before drawing forth her ninjato. "Didn't I tell you what would happen to you if I caught you were doing something perverted without me again?"

As the rest of the girl's followed Tsunade's example and began to crack their knuckles, leaving all the guys to look at one another for a split second.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Orochimaru screamed out before taking off like a bat out of hell, Tsunade hot on his heals.

The rest took their cue from that and sprinted away, praying to God or the Gods above that they would survive this ordeal.

Within the house, Naruto sighed in relief as the last of his spray splattered onto his love's face, who willingly accepted it. However, hearing a loud shout outside, he was slightly curious to what was going on outside before he suddenly yelped and turned back to see Kyuubi grinning at him with his equipment in her mouth.

"We aren't done here yet…" She added as Nibi, Hachi and Yugito slowly began to inch every closer to him.

* * *

**A/N2**: I'm sorry this took such a long time to get out, but I had other issues and nothing was really coming to me so I had to go with the filler chapter I had originally pulled out of the story line. The only reason it was ever in the story in the first place was to officially say the demonic harem had come to fruition.

And now for yours enjoyment, my Omake, which by the way is rather late but I thought I would have had this out by Christmas.

* * *

**OMAKE**: A Yugito Christmas

It was a cold morning, the coldest that she ever had felt before. It was very cold in fact as there was snow falling outside the window of their newly built house. She smiled as it was wonderful that she now owned her own place with her love and they didn't have to pay for it as they built it… With a lot of construction workers that they hired.

Sighing happily as it was a wonderful day to sleep in with her love, she rolled over… Then Yugito started to become very frustrated. "Oh come on! I just want one morning when I wake up for to see you sleeping at my side Naruto!"

"Geez… Would you keep it down?" Naruto yelled out from just outside their room before a distinct order began to catch the blonde's attention. "It isn't like I'm making lunch or anything!"

Suddenly getting out of bed and becoming mysteriously dressed in half a second, Yugito exited the room and quickly found the kitchen before she fell to the floor and busted out laughing.

"…Nibi put that down! You'll start a fire that way! Hachi, will you leave the turkey alone? I haven't even finished the gravy yet! Kyuubi! …Keep up the good work." Naruto yelled out at the three demons as Nibi was attempting to heat a can of yams on the burner while Hachi attempted to eat the turkey; whole. The only one doing her job was Kyuubi who was taking care of the mash potatoes and biscuits… But covered in a fine layer of dust.

"Thank you master… Can I kill Nibi now?" Kyuubi pleaded as Nibi had been the reason why she was covered in the dough/dust in the first place as she tried to start a food fight. "Or can I at least open my present now? I won't take me long to make you work."

"No and n… Later tonight." Naruto answered before thinking through what Kyuubi meant by present and wisely changed his second answer.

Just then there was a knock at the door, making Naruto groan out in displeasure as he wasn't close to being finished, thanks to Hachi and Nibi. Yugito took pity on her lover as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'll get it."

"Thank you love." Naruto commented as he kissed her back before Yugito joyfully bounded to the door, though wondering what in the world was going on as Naruto normally had Kyuubi do the cooking for them… As she was the only one able to do so outside of him and occasionally Hachi when she tried.

Opening the door, not bothering to check who it was, Yugito was suddenly caught off guard as she noted Sasuke, Tayuya, Sakura, Gaara, Karin, Orochimaru, Tsunade and Rikimaru dragged behind Yugao all caring wrapped presents. "Merry Christmas!"

"Christmas…" Yugito muttered as she knew she heard that before as she let the visitors pile into her home and gather in the living room, now with a pine tree within it, she blinked as she did not know what was going on. "Okay, what the hell? What is going on here?"

"It's Christmas, Yugito." Sakura responded as she put all of her gifts underneath the tree first, beating the rest there as she was the first in. "You… You do know what Christmas is, don't you?"

"Um no… Is it some sort of holiday?" Yugito questioned as from what she could see it seemed to be a holiday of some sort as their family and friends were there and a party seemed to be inevitable.

"Well, yeah… It is a Christian holiday that memorializes the day of Jesus' birth and to celebrate it we give gifts to our friends and family." Sakura explained as it seemed Yugito truly didn't know what was going on, something she would hit Naruto about later. "It is rather shallow to do so but we're going to go out later and go caroling and see if there is anyone we can help so we can spread good will to others."

"Oh… That's why I didn't know of it. The Cloud is mostly made up of Shintoist and they have no Christians within the village. It also didn't help that I don't really believe in God or anything like that so I was mostly unaware there was such a holiday." Yugito explained, somewhat sheepish as she guessed she should have asked about everyone's religion before hand.

Sasuke only rolled his eyes before he plopped down on a chair as he turned on the TV. "It doesn't matter what religion you are or if you are not of one. Anyone can celebrate Christmas as all it truly is about is sharing good will to all. Hell, Naruto is a Buddhist and he celebrating."

"I'm cooking! There is big difference! …NO NIBI DON'T!" Naruto shouted out at his brother before screaming as loud pop was heard and then everyone in the kitchen was covered in mashed yams. "…GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"

In the very next moment, Naruto literally kicked Nibi out of his kitchen as she landed on her butt still grinning. "That was fun… And I taste good too! Anyone want a taste? …Too bad! Only Naruto can taste me!"

"Okay then… I could have lived the rest of my life without knowing that." Tsunade commented rather disturbed by the cat before turning the kitchen and gazing at the snake not getting kicked out of the kitchen. "And a Buddhist? Doesn't that mean you are suppose to practice resisting the temptation of desire?"

"No one said I was a practicing Buddhist." Naruto responded as he tossed Hachi out of the kitchen, not caring that she smacked into the back of Nibi. "I just believe in the idea of Buddhism and have my own shrine to meditate before. …Besides with this household, there is no resisting temptation as something wrong is going on… Or horribly good."

"Like the time you went at it with the four of them for six days, twenty three hours and fifty nine minutes." Rikimaru grinned before yelling out in pain as ninjato found its way in his hand. "Son of a… Yugao! Today is suppose to be the day of giving!"

"And I gave you a hole in your hand for being a sexist pig!" Yugao screamed right back at him. Then a moment later they were nearly making out which left everyone in wonder.

Ignoring those two and the ideas that were popping into Nibi's head as she watched them, Naruto shook his head before wiping the yams off of him. "Well everything else is done except for the yams and I'll redo them in a little while… Let's open our presents… Kyuubi, you can't open yours yet."

"But she's opening hers!" Kyuubi complained before pointing over to Yugao and noticing what she was trying to do to her boyfriend.

The very next moment they were both out as Tsunade smacked them both on the head, grumbling about young voyeuristic couples. "Not anymore… That's a night time thing… When we are not here to witness it."

"Alright… Wait… why do most of these have my name on it?" Yugito suddenly noticed that almost every single present she could see had her name as the receiver. "I'm not even…"

"We wanted to make your first Christmas special, Yugito." Naruto commented before he went behind the tree and pulled forth a rather uniquely designed shamisen. "So I told everyone to get something I knew you would like… Like this one is from… Kyuubi?"

"What? I can't do something nice every now and then?" The said demoness stated, growling as everyone looked at her with widened eyes. "Fine… I did it because she did a really good job eating m…"

"NEVER MIND!" Sakura screamed out, not wanting to hear anything about the sex life Naruto and Yugito had with their demons. "We all wanted to make you feel welcomed into our community and even though our religions are different… In Naruto's case lack of true religion."

"Fuck you Sakura."

Ignoring his curse, Sakura continued speaking. "We're all family and we figured after everything you been through we decided to make this something you would remember for a long time."

Looking at her with a confusion expression, she turned to her love before looking back at Sakura and the group. "But Naruto's life was just as bad as mine if not worse. …Why would you do this just for me?"

"We didn't do this just for you." Orochimaru commented as before he passed a small box to Tsunade, smiling at her in the process. "We did because it was the right thing to do and as a gift to Naruto… As this was his idea in the first place."

Opening the gift her husband had handed, Tsunade's jaw dropped as she looked at the pearl necklace each engraved with a different phrase for saying 'I love you'. She immediately read through each of them and happily placed it over her other and embracing the snake sannin. "It's wonderful my love… I have something for you too…"

"Not here you don't." Karin grinned as she picked up a small gift before giving it to a rather surprised Sasuke as Tayuya just handed him a gift too…

"This won't end well."

Not paying attention to Sasuke's problems in his love life, Yugito focused her attention onto Naruto. He had set all of this up just for her… She could only smile brightly as she tightly embraced him, which only made him chuckle. "Don't you want to open my present…?"

"It doesn't matter… I've already gotten the best gift of all. A caring husband." Yugito closed her eyes and happily smiled at him. "Besides, I'll get it tonight with Kyuubi!"

Naruto face faulted the second Yugito let go of him.

* * *

**A/N3**: Well, I hope this kind of made up for the long wait. It might take a little bit more as the next chapter has been giving me fits and forced me to do this instead. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the Omake and if you have any questions or just want to say hi, drop a review and I'll get back to you. …Also I hope you caught the references to the second movie and The Restaurant at the End of the Universe(the sequel to A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy) in the first scene.

Peace Out.


	18. Konoha Won't Give Up!

"We must act now! If it continues at this rate we may be in ruins."

"I concur. The snake sannin has already attacked this village once and he will do it again. It is just a matter of time."

"Not to mention that demon spawn is now over there, we must attack them now while they are still recovering from the great demon's attack!"

This was what Hiashi had to deal with at the exact moment. He wasn't too thrilled with what was being said, but he at least could see the valid points they were making as could many other of the clan heads. However, it simply annoyed him that no one could put aside their past grudges and move on.

Otogakure had rapidly improved in strength in three years that its strength could threatened any one of the great villages. Not only that, but its economy was flourishing and taking away money from other villages as jobs were heading there instead of to them. There was also the fact that many of the village happened to be missing ninja and that was a danger on its own.

But the fact of the matter was they had not moved on them in the last three years since their invasion and there was no activity to prove they were planning on attacking again. "Putting your prejudice of the eight tail vessel aside, I do agree that they are a possible threat to our home. But as our spies have told us time and again, they are not preparing for combat. They simply are acting as any village does in peace time."

"Yes, which makes this the perfect time to strike and get back for what they did to us three years ago when they killed the Third! They won't be expecting it!" Another council member spoke, one of the civilian members of the council.

"Besides," Ryo continued on as he simply glared at Hiashi, "You are simply protecting that snake fuck you call family, knowing what he did to my son. No one else can use the Rasengan, so stop denying it and admit it already!"

"You are calling our Hokage a liar then? I clearly remember that he stated that he helped my nephew's team learn the Rasengan, not just him." Hiashi responded coolly, shaking his head at Ryo's hot-headiness. He shouldn't have been council member any longer as he no longer cared about anything other then getting revenge on his deceased son and his new born daughter.

The entire council simply looked at Ryo for a moment who was thinking about it for a moment before turning away in disgust. "Fine... But that doesn't clear you about the problem at hand. You are obviously protecting that creature and impeding our invasion of the sound!"

"I never said I wasn't protecting my nephew. To be honest, as at least half of the council here would agree with me, he took the hide road and just left this village. Many of us in his position would have leveled this place, making sure no one survived, before leaving this village." Hiashi stated, letting everyone know he was still defending Naruto despite the boy having abandoned the village.

Many of the clan heads simply nodded as Hiashi was right about that. However, Shikaku sighed as he muttered under his breath for a moment as he turned his gaze to Hiashi. "Be that as it may, Naruto's anger at this village is very worrisome. Orochimaru could very well be cultivating it and getting him ready for an invasion to wipe us off the map. It is a possibility, you know that."

While Hiashi refused to respond, Danzo decided now would be his best time to take a shot. "From the intelligence I have gathered, an invasion is imminent. While it won't be soon, we know one is coming from the sound in the next couple of years as our villages are too close together and we will have to compete for resources and jobs. It is best we strike them on their home turf before they strike us here again. Or worse, we could let this turn into a war that might very well drag in some of the other great nations. We must act now, lord Hokage."

All attention had turned onto Jiraiya as he simply stayed quiet and listened to all that had been said. He never really spoke anymore unless it was absolutely necessary or to end the meeting as he had enough. But everything still came down to him as he had taken far more control then the third and nothing could be done without his say so.

"I believe... It is in the best interest for the village's safety that we act now. An invasion that would weaken the Sound is the best course of action, only if we set aside a specific group for the sole purpose of retrieving our missing ninja." Jiraiya started as he crossed his fingers and closed his eyes.

"From what happened in the Snow and the other run ins with our ninja, we know that they still show at least some loyalty towards our village and it is possible for them to come back as they may only be being persuaded by the cursed seal. ...However, I am not foolish enough to believe they will as they feel now that their lives are better then what they were here, especially the eight tail vessel."

"As such, I cannot put anyone on the team that has a close connection to them as if they are unreasonable, we will have to kill them and I am unsure if anyone close to any of them could not perform such a task. Prepare our forces for an invasion. We will march towards the Land of Rice in a week's time." Jiraiya finished with a heavy heart, knowing that both Orochimaru and Tsunade would be there and another confrontation was inevitable.

Hiashi frowned. This was not what he had wanted. While he could support the invasion, even if he did not like the idea, the team that would be made for attempting to recover Naruto and his family should have at least people that care for him within as others very well might just try to kill them, making them just another part of the invasion.

"Lord Hokage... If that is what you want, I will concede... But the Hyuuga clan will have no part of this and we officially secede from the Leaf." Hiashi stated staying calm as he did. While he was nervous, as no other clan head in the history of Konoha had attempted this before, he was protected by the law in such a case.

Looking at Hiashi for a moment, Jiraiya closed his eyes as other council members began barking out at Hiashi that he couldn't do that. But with a wave of his hand, he silenced all as he looked the Hyuuga clan head in the eyes. "Very well. I have no power over such an act as it is completely in your right to do so as a founding clan of Konoha."

"However, anyone that wishes to stay is granted that freedom whether or not if they are a part of the main or branch house. You also must be aware that if you are to take your clan to the Sound, we will do anything to keep you from reaching your destination. So leave if you wish, but be prepared as I will have a squad after your heads if that is your destination." Jiraiya stated but let Hiashi know exactly what would happen if he headed for the sound.

Hiashi already knew the risks as he nodded his head. Simply standing up, having no right to be here any longer, he exited the room as they would begin discussing their invasion plans and how to neutralize them as they indeed were heading to the Sound. He had already discussed this possibility many times with many of his clansmen and they were ready.

Seeing Haruna and Neji, having selected the two for his guards today, Hiashi spoke silently to them, knowing he was being watched. "Get ready. It is time for us to leave. ...Make sure she is informed as well. I know she wishes to leave this village more than anyone else."

"I will inform her." Haruna commented before disappearing in a flicker of leaves, knowing exactly what the head was talking about and who he was talking of.

Neji, however, frowned as he had not thought it would come down to this. But he knew to say nothing as they had to be watched as since they were seceding from the village, they were no longer trusted. "Are you sure of this, Hiashi-sama? There are a lot of risks to this."

Hiashi simply nodded at Neji, not going to verbally respond to his question. They had to get home quickly so he could begin the arrangements for their leave. There was no time to answer questions.

* * *

"Fuck... You... Snake... Fucker..." Naruto groaned as he slowly began to pick his limp body from the ground and glared at the snake sannin before him. "If it wasn't enough that you are already stronger then I am... Why in Buddha's name did you put me in this gravity sphere?"

"For fun." Orochimaru simply answered as he brushed the dirt off his clothing and wiping a small amount of blood from his lips. "And for the fact that you almost had me before I trapped you in that seal. You are much stronger then you realize my apprentice."

"And yet I haven't beaten you once!" Naruto growled out as the effects of the gravity seal wore off, leaving him to bend over and began panting as it was taking all his strength just to stand up within the binding gravity.

"That is because I possess much more experience then you and have a greater knowledge of techniques. It won't be much longer till even that won't keep me on top of our spars. You are become stronger every day and I can see that you have only just hit your stride. You are just entering your prime." Orochimaru commented as he walked over to Naruto and gaze him his shoulder to lean on.

Using Orochimaru's help to get out of their sparing chambers, the pale blonde only groaned as now they had to go see Tsunade. "I'm not getting blamed for my injuries this time... I took the fall last go around."

"Shit boy... I always take the fall. You are just not there to see the fallout." Orochimaru grumbled as no matter what the circumstances when Naruto was severely injured he always seemed to become a mess of sticky goo for the few days after. "You haven't seen her get angry... MY LOVE!"

"What did you do to him this time?" Tsunade yelled out as she turned watching Sakura's progress on advance regeneration of limbs and saw Orochimaru helping a rather pathetic looking Demon Prince and checked his status. "SEVEN BROKEN RIBS! HIS FIBULA IS CRACKED AND THE REST OF HIS BONES ARE BRITTLE AS HELL! YOU USED THAT DAMN GRAVITY BIND AGAIN, DIDN'T YOU?"

"Would you just heal him and then get on with beating me later? I still have a village to be running here." Orochimaru bleakly stated with his right eye twitching as Tsunade went off on the simplest things... Naruto had far worse injuries since they began sparing this last year.

Growling at her husband for a moment, she simply flicked him in the head before she moved Naruto to one of the prep tables not being used. Ignoring Orochimaru groaning in the cratered wall, Tsunade motioned over for Sakura to join her. "Alright, we're going to actually test how your progression has been going. You'll be taking care of restoring the firmness of his bone..."

"EW! EW! EW!" Sakura began screaming out as her perverted mind had to kick in at that exact moment, especially with what Tsunade had been trying to distract her with moments before Orochimaru and Naruto broke into the room for healing.

"Oh, now you get distracted." Tsunade grumbled as in practice Sakura seemed infallible but once she went to the actual process she got distracted if anything like that was brought up. "...Just do it. I'll take care of his broken bones."

"Yes mam." Sakura responded as she decided to start from the head up... Staying away from his lower region right now as her mind was deep in the gutter at the moment.

* * *

It had been a long day for Sasuke. His training had been kicked up a notch and he had a tough time keeping up. Sure, he wasn't dealing with Orochimaru and Tsunade as tutors, though they did contribute immensely to his training, but Yugao knew how to work him like a dog. He wasn't too sure he could get back to his house today as he had a hard time seeing five feet in front of him.

"Looks like you've went through hell today." He heard Naruto comment before he felt his brother move next to him, moving rather sluggishly himself. "My day wasn't much better... I'm not allowed to spar or fight for the next week till my bones recover properly... Sakura didn't do it quite right and Tsunade had to fix it."

"Lucky you... At least you're healed." Sasuke grumbled before he nearly tripped over his own feet just barely being stopped as he fell straight into a young woman's cleavage. "Hello Tayuya... I'm too tired to care right now. Bitch at me later."

Tayuya blushed for a very brief moment and in the next she pushed Sasuke back to his feet with her face bright red, this time in anger. "What the fuck you perverted ass munch? We aren't even inside yet and you are already trying to diddle with my pooder!"

"Tayuya... I don't even think I could last a full round at the moment." Sasuke mumbled as he shook his head, trying to clear his ever fading vision. "And I don't have Naruto's stamina..."

"And why are you here, shit stain?" Tayuya turned to Naruto, frowning as he normally didn't visit that often as he had his own problems to deal with.

"I'm avoiding going home... I'm not even allowed to have sex for the next week thanks to my training... And soon as I walk in that door I'll have at least two to worry about jumping on me and ravishing me." Naruto honestly admitted as he noted Karin coming out of Sasuke's household and shook his head as his brother seemed to have a thing for red heads.

"Bummer. Sucks to be you. I'll just take what I need from Sasuke when he's out." Tayuya grinned before she caught Sasuke as he nearly passed out before her. "Karin, would you take him inside? I think he had a bad day."

"Tayuya! Shouldn't you have just brought in Lord Sasuke? He looks like he's rather hurt!" Karin scolded her fellow red head before lifting Sasuke onto her shoulders and quickly got him inside.

Shaking her head, not really caring that much as she was all about tough love, Tayuya turned to Naruto before waving him off. "Well good luck to you, fucker. I better go in otherwise Karin will bite my god damn head off... Oh, and I think your _love _wanted to talk to you about something rather big so you better get home quickly."

Sighing as he really didn't want to go home and deal with his demonic harem, Naruto slowly turned and began to make his way to his house... Just three houses down. So he made sure to get there as slow as possible as he really didn't want to have to go back to Tsunade and explain _**WHY**_he couldn't follow her directions.

Naruto was still there much too quickly for his liking but whether or not he was ready to be jumped at the door, he opened it and entered... And was pinned to the door by the least likely suspect. Yugito, the least lustful of the four in the household.

Hissing out in pain, almost ready to yell out, Yugito suddenly let go as she was surprised as Naruto almost never did such a thing. And of course this said reaction drew out Kyuubi and Nibi, who Yugito had come to an agreement to and allowed her out of her cage only when they were home.

Regaining his composure, he released Hachi from her cage who stood by him and helped him keep on his feet for a moment. "Sorry... But I had extremely tense training and my bones are in a very fragile state. I can't do anything too physically strenuous for the next week to let them completely heal."

"He was caught in a gravitational shell that at least had twenty G's. Even if he is almost half demon that kind of pressure would easily bend and weaken him if not have killed him if he were in a weaker state." Hachi added onto what Naruto had told to explain to Kyuubi and Nibi as it wasn't easy to hurt a half demon with a solid regenerative state.

Narrowing her eyes hearing this, Kyuubi could only growl and shake her head at the thought. "Damn humans are becoming too powerful... Learning how to bend gravity to their wills now? ...That sounds a lot like that sage over a hundred years ago."

"I believe that was what it was based on except he doesn't have the Rikudo Sage's eyes and therefore no other human will have the ability to control gravity to such an extent." Hachi quickly caught on as she remembered the sage too as did most of the bijuu as he was the only one that could compete with them and even, to an extent, tame their wills.

"So wait... Why don't you heal the damage done then? That way we don't have to worry about hurting him and he gets a week off!" Nibi quickly countered with glee at the thought of having Naruto free for another week so that they could have some fun with him.

"That's no longer possible." Yugito responded, wincing slightly as she had been the one to accidentally hurt him before sitting with him in their living room. "Due the fact that he is almost half demon now, his body rejects Hachi's and will not allow it to heal him any longer. It can still be used for a burst of power as it was before but that is about all it can do now."

"Oh... I forgot about that. Dammit... Whose been teaching you this?" Nibi asked angrily as she didn't know this and she wanted to know how her vessel was able to keep this from her, being within her for most of the day. "I don't like it when you're more knowledgeable then I am and I'm going to hurt who this is that telling you."

"That would be me, neko." Kyuubi responded, grinning as the cat demon paled at ever crossing Kyuubi now that she possessed eight of her tails and was once more a formidable force, not counting the fact that she was a considerable force with only six tails. "Now what is this about hurting little ole me? ...Do we need another session?"

Ignoring Nibi desperately pleading to Yugito to be put back in her cage before Kyuubi dragged her off for some kind of punishment, not that he cared, Naruto softly sighed as Yugito laid in his lap while Hachi moved to join in whatever Kyuubi was going to do to the cat.

"I'm sorry love... I didn't think you were hurt and I was a little too excited." Yugito purred as she rubbed her head into his chest, glad now that he was finally taller then she was... Although upset that he was now nearly half a foot taller then she was and still had a few more years to become even taller.

"It's alright... This kind of stuff happens here all the time. ...So what is it that you want to talk to me about that got you so excited?" Naruto asked before having to explain seeing Yugito give him a weird look. "Tayuya told me you had something important so I came home seeing Sasuke is out cold."

Feeling better, glad that he wasn't catching onto her telepathic link and looking into her mind, Yugito nodded as she curled up further into Naruto's chest. "I do... But I wish you were in better health so that we could celebrate."

"So do I... But now you have me wondering even more now, babe. What is it that you are so excited about?" Naruto curiously questioned as while she was normally affectionate, she was far more so then usual and she was purring loudly. All of this just made him wonder even more.

"I'm pregnant."

It took a full minute for Naruto to finally decipher those words. During the meantime Yugito was looking at him in an odd fashion, wondering why all of his brain functions ceased and he was running on autonomous mode. She knew Naruto. Now that he knew he would be a full fledged demon by his twenty first birthday, he wanted a child so that it would be entirely human and born with his blood line, not his demonic heritage.

So she had to wonder why he had shut down... "AIEH! Naruto! What the hell?"

Having suddenly picked her up, Naruto trotted to their bedroom with her in his grasp before laying her down in the bed. Climbing on top of her and passionately kissing for a moment before breaking, he had one of the content smiles Yugito had ever seen from him. "I don't give a damn about what Tsunade said... We're celebrating."

* * *

Sighing as he had been called to Orochimaru's office, which was still underground for some weird reason as the rest of the village was above ground, Naruto was rather ticked. He, for one, had been given another week off thanks once Orochimaru learned that Yugito was pregnant and decided to give them more time with one another.

But now he had to call him right in the middle of a very pleasant session with Nibi. The sannin was going to pay slow and painfully for cutting her time short as he entered the sannin's office. She had a really good tong...

"Naru-chan!"

Naruto twitched at the name he had just been called. How he hated that name and he always wanted to maul Haruna for... "Wait... Only Haruna calls me that? ...HARUNA!"

"And now he realizes I'm here... Are you sure you've been training him?" Haruna glanced over at Orochimaru, who only shrugged as Naruto could be the most perceptive person he had ever seen and in the very next be so focused on one thing that he was blind to everything else.

"Yes... But he is probably pissed so he was only focused on me. I gave him an extra week off so that he has some time with his wife with child. ...I would be pissed to if someone called me away from Tsunade after I just learned she was carrying." Orochimaru reasoned as he completely understood why Naruto was upset.

"That is half of it... The other deals with what she contains and that cat's oral." Naruto stated, making both face fault into the ground and/or desk.

"I didn't need to know that..." Orochimaru grumbled as he rubbed his temple, going to have a hard time getting that image out of is head as Nibi left nothing to the imagination with her choice of clothing, if any at all.

Waiting for a moment, Rikimaru, Yugao and team seven entered the room wondering why they all had been summoned together as that was rather new. Soon as they did, Orochimaru informed them of what was going on. "Now getting onto why I called each of you here... I've just learned some troubling information. Konoha is planning an invasion on us tonight."

"What?" Naruto fiercely hissed as his cursed chakra began to rise around him, dangerously dancing around and looked ready to lash at the closest figure to him. "Then why haven't you called everyone up to arms..."

"Relax... I'm spreading this to everyone quietly to make it seem like we are unprepared. We are already evacuating the few civilians we have and those incapable of fighting to our safe points. ...There however is another problem. The Hyuuga clan has defected from Konoha and wants to join our village." Orochimaru calmly explained the situation before crossing his arms on the desk.

As Naruto's head nearly snapped to Haruna as that was said, as did Sasuke who was stunned the Hyuuga would defect from the Leaf, Orochimaru continued on. "But now that they have warned us about the invasion, they are in danger and need some assistance on getting here..."

"I'm on it..." Naruto hissed and restrained his cursed chakra as his own replaced it, not looking to horribly different due to its now wild nature. "Get a team of Anbu to follow me and have Haruna lead them so they can act as their guard. I'll use her trail to find them and provide them protection until they get there before going on the attack."

"They're already here." Orochimaru stated before Kabuto along with what seemed to be a dozen Anbu guards appeared around them. "I'm sure you've heard... Make sure they get here. The Hyuuga clan will be an immense boost for this village's prestige so securing them is top priority!"

Not wasting another second, Naruto burst from Orochimaru's office having caught Haruna's trail. This was now personal... No one endangered his family.

* * *

"_Kaiten!_" Neji's cry was heard by all Hyuuga as he stood before a grand burst fire and repelled with his whirl of chakra once more.

Heavily panting as this had been the fifteenth time he had used it to shield those incapable of fighting; Neji was drawing on fumes at this point. The last one he had no clue where the chakra came from but he still managed to bring it forth to defend them. "Dammit... I don't think I can do that again."

"Let me, Neji." Hinata stated as she stood next to him, her Byukugan flaring to life as she saw her opponents staying out of their range knowing they could not come and meet them as that would leave the children and noncombatants vulnerable to the others waiting in the wings. "Take a soldier pill and rest for a bit... I'm not sure how many times I can do it."

"_Kaiten!_" Hinata cried out, jumping before Neji and the whirl sprung to life and repelled the electric dragon that another of the hunters had summoned to wear them down.

Stunned that Hinata knew the whirl, Neji quickly kicked that out and fumbled with his pouch. He picked out the pill and swallowed it, praying for it to activate quickly as he knew he had to get back out quickly. They could not afford to waste any capable ninja that knew Kaiten to guard what was precious to them.

Still, their numbers were rather low as half the branch house had decided to stay within Konoha much to their disappointment along with a good few of the main house that had been seeking power. So that left much of their clan that was incapable of fighting and those that could had to defend the others.

"Shit... This is bad. We're like sitting ducks out here." Hiashi admitted as he used yet another whirl to defend the front half of the formation. "Dammit... Where's that guard from the Sound..."

Many of those that were not part of the battle could only think the same as fear began to overwhelm them. But as he saw this, Neji turned to them before speaking out. "There is nothing to fear... They will come and we'll live together in peace once this is all over. ...Trust me."

"Everyone... Please take a rest." A lone voice said as she stood from the middle, wearing a rather formal dress for the occasion, tired of being guarded as she had always been used as a weapon. "I'll keep everyone covered with my mirrors and let everyone rest. ...I should be able to hold until they arrive."

"Are you sure you can do that, Haku?" Hinata stated in worry as she did not want her to over exert herself in her pregnant state, having had a man forced upon her so that Konoha could possess her clan, which was the main reason they had brought her along.

"It will be fine. I may be eight months in, but I'm still capable." Haku commented as she began to focus on the moisture within the air, preparing to form a dome of ice around them that would not melt from any flame they came at them with.

It was at that very moment everything stopped. All jutsu that were being used came to a cease the very air itself stilled before them. A massive signature was moving towards them with so much chakra that Hiashi was reminiscing of Hachibi's attack of Konoha. But it was not the demon's chakra...

It felt just a little calmer then the snakes...

"They're here!" Neji yelled out as he suddenly caught sight of a very familiar sight despite his change of clothing.

"_SEN'EITAJASHU!_" A loud cry came before dozens of snakes flew from their left flank and blasted the southern tip, ripping the hunters out of the trees.

Leaping from where the snake's came from, Naruto skidded on the ground and landed in front of Hinata and Neji with Kusanagi in his hand while blood drip from his other hand. His chakra was still dancing around him like that of a snake ready strike before his bloodied hand slammed into the ground.

"_KUCHIYOSE!_"

In a massive burst of smoke, multiple giant snakes burst from the mist and into the tree lines while a giant purple snake slithered around the Hyuuga's, Naruto standing on the snakes head, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Yet they softened as he looked down to see Hinata and Neji just below. "Didn't I ever tell you...? The hero always arrives at the last second."

It was at this moment many cries from the hunter's were heard as kunais began to rip through their critical points allowing them to become easy snacks for the summoned serpents. Skull, heart, jugular, you name it. They were being hit with pin point accuracy as Yugao, Kabuto, Sasuke and Sakura jumped to the Hyuuga's side.

"Let's go. We'll leave this up to Naruto and his team." Yugao spoke as she went straight to Hiashi, hurdling Manda in the process. "We can't waste any time so if anyone that can't move at least a jog we'll carry. Now lets..."

"I don't think so." An ominous voice stated as another group of ninja made their appearance, a blast of flames taking away their escape route. "I was told to eliminate any Hyuuga that was to head to the Sound and I will do as I was ordered. ...Besides, your eyes will be made to good use once I take them from you. And you took our Yuki from us? Now that is unacceptable. We'll need her blood after losing the Sharingan as well."

"So you finally show your true self... And those Sharingan in your prosthetic. Those are from the Uchiha massacred by Itachi, aren't they?" Hiashi growled as this wasn't looking good if Danzo was sent after them and he had his top men here to dispose of his clan that decided to come.

"And my name isn't Yuki... That may be my family's name, but I don't accept it for I never was a part of their clan. I am Onbinaisu Haku." Haku growled as she hated her original clan name and had changed it to her current as she did not want to be remembered only for her blood as it was because of her blood that her mother died and she had to kill her father.

Growling as he drew upon his cursed chakra, Sasuke's Sharingan spun madly as he could see the man had released his arm from its armored state and saw the Sharingan embedded into his arm along with the one he possessed in his supposed missing eye. "You... You son of a bitch! Those do not belong to you!"

Leaping towards him, his skin slowly turning gray as his hair lightened to a purplish-blue, Sasuke had drawn his scythe and electricity surrounded the blade as he swung it. "_Chidori Nagashi!_"

Rolling away from the electric burst that sliced into the ground where he had been standing, Danzo could only grin as the dirt plumed around him giving him a temporary cover. The Uchiha's anger would make it easier for him to eliminate him as he was always reckless and would forgo any common sense when his family had been disgraced.

Preparing for a jutsu, he caught movement from the side of his vision and turned to see a puff of pink hair. Stopping his seals, he used his normal arm to push away Sakura's fist to keep her from connecting causing major damage only to be forced to jump out of the way as a second wave of electricity nearly severed him in two.

Soon as he became airborne, however, he realized it had been a set up as Naruto was right there on him with the legendary Kusanagi in his grasp. He could not be cut or stabbed by the blade so his first priority was to separate it from Naruto but that proved to be more difficult then he thought as he couldn't even touch the boy's arms.

Being just able to evade in the air, something he was glad for as it seemed the snake jinchuuriki seemed rather awkward using a blade in the air, Danzo caught his feet into the blonde's chest and flung himself down to the ground and forced Naruto higher into the air. "Sai take him!"

"MANDA!" Naruto cried out to his summoned snake, holding Kusanagi behind his back, as if he was sheathing it while his gaze focused onto the one called Sai while he created a bird out of ink.

In that very moment the giant reptile burst from around the Hyuuga clan and into the sky, blocking the path between the bird and Naruto. Sai easily weaved around the great beast only to see Naruto was no longer where the snake had passed by. Checking the snake, expecting him to have made it to the summon, he had no idea what hit him.

Danzo's eyes widened as he watched the air around Sai literally sever the Root agent in two. There had been no chance for the young man for the attack was quick that even his many Sharingan had not caught it. Yet there was still no sign of...

Barely being able to roll from his spot, the war hawk stood onto his feet with narrowed eyes gazing into Naruto's violets. "What is this...? You are moving too fast for it to be pure speed. It can't be..."

Naruto did not say a word and waited till Sasuke and Sakura stood at his side, his eyes shifting to the sides for a moment to meet their gaze. It was as if that was all that was needed to convey their strategy to one another before both charged.

A truly frightening thought. To have such chemistry that it wasn't necessary to even say a word was almost unheard of. Not even the team work of the legendary three went this far. To know what the others wanted just by eye contact... Amazing. They truly were deserving of the title Neo Sannin.

Managing to get enough seals in before they were on him, Danzo spewed out a massive burst of flames to force them to jump out of the way. "_Katon: Eien no honoo_!"

The burst of fire lived up to its name. The flames seemed to be unending despite Danzo having already seized using the jutsu. It was a peculiar jutsu that fed on the oxygen in the air and all possible fuel nearby to continue amassing more and more flames until it was either extinguished by the user or all possible fuel had been used.

And the man was smart for he knew both Sasuke and Sakura would take their attention off him to allow him so distance from the two. He had aimed it at the retreating Hyuuga clan and their guards. He knew none of them could stop the technique for it was S-rank for a reason. It took a massive burst of water or...

Naruto appeared before his old clan, his hands formed in the simple tiger seal and his massive chakra flaring around him before he bellowed out. "_Katon: Gokakyu_!"

Danzo's eyes widen. The kid had to be insane. A C-class fire jutsu like that was no match for the Eternal Flames. It was on the forbidden scroll for that exact reason. It took the amount most jounin possessed just to use the technique and then it took an almost absolute control of the fire element to use it. There were also the repercussions that the user might not be able to deactivate it once it was started or have enough chakra to do so...

But to sheer astonishment the flames were put out by the vast amount of flames generated from the demon vessel. The sheer volume overtook his fire in an instant, cutting off all fuel and effectively ceasing his jutsu.

It was impossible to have such chakra. The amount it took to make a C-class fire jutsu be that deadly and that massive could only be performed by Bijuu! And there was not and ounce of the demon's chakra within that attack! It was all Naruto's chakra!

How was that possible?

Pausing like he had nearly cost him his life. Neither Sakura nor Sasuke had abandoned their attack like he had thought they would. They seemingly knew Naruto could and would extinguish his jutsu and leave them open for the attack.

He was just able to avoid the fatal crush of Sakura's fist from above, having it clip his shoulder instead of the center of his skull. Still that amount of force shattered every bone in his right arm for she had perfected Tsunade's super strength technique.

Skipping across the ground from the force, he managed to flip himself to a slide before noting the one technique he despised Hatake for teaching the Uchiha. He had taken it far beyond what Kakashi could and had made a multitude of jutsu from it. This one literally being a sword to slice through his throat.

Danzo escape with a deep gash along the side of his neck, almost a fatal blow for it slightly cut into the artery. The only reason he has survived was the burst of tree bark exploding from the ground next to him to slow the blow.

"The Mokuton too... You devious monster. Aiding such abilities to yourself who does not deserve them. Your fate is sealed." Sasuke spat in disgust as Naruto just besides him while Sakura took her flank besides Naruto yet again.

These three were good, that he knew. Before they left they were easily better than most chunin with Naruto and Sasuke being comparable to many jounin within the village. Now... Sakura compared to a young Tsunade while the other two were stronger than Kakashi and Gai.

There would be no choice in this fight. These two alone were dangerous and now that Naruto had rejoined them he stood little chance. Despite his confidence in his own skills the lack of a true left arm and having lost his right arm's functions made this fight impossible without it.

"Izanagi."

"SHIT!" Sasuke screamed out, his eyes nearly bulging out at the name of the technique he was using. "We've got to stop him now for with this he can make anything into a reality for a brief period of time! Even wounds that are suppose to be fatal can be absorbed like they were nothing and with the amount of..."

"The amount of Sharingan eyes I have this jutsu will last quite a while for I've managed to extend the time of it thanks to blood of Senju Hashirama to sixty seconds. You fools stand no chance for once this is over I will simply replace these eyes with spares I have and then the clones I've made of them." Danzo grinned for he was assured victory now.

He would have preferred to have used this to help Jiraiya in his fight against Orochimaru and Tsunade but this was necessary. These three had become a great threat and he had to take them down before they started using the seals.

"I remember the technique now... There is one flaw to it." Naruto commented while focusing his chakra, preparing for his next technique. "It can't exactly prevent a wound. It can weaken the damage it causes and rapidly regenerate the wound... But what can it do against this?"

Raising his hand into the air, both Sakura and Sasuke smirked before a single clone of Naruto formed directly behind him. As a ball of chakra began to form, all three set there hands around it before focusing on their natural element and applying it to the rotation of the sphere.

It seemingly spiraled out of control as the wind focused around it and created what seemed to be a giant shuriken around the sphere. Then lighting began crackle around and within all the while a hardened center seemed to focus at the very core. "Behold the power of our teamwork! Not even in your wildest dreams will you ever be able to overcome our power!"

"Tori Rasenshuriken!" Naruto bellowed before jumping towards Danzo and with a deep grunt threw the orb towards him.

Naruto's wind chakra turned the Rasengan into a deadly technique that would tear anything to shreds to the cellular level, including his own arm. Sasuke's lighting made it that nothing would be able to stop it and added onto its destructive force. And finally Sakura's earth element made it possible for the technique to be thrown, allowing him to focus the technique onto and around the core instead of the palm of his hand.

Danzo knew even despite Izanagi he had to avoid this attack. There was not a doubt in his mind that this attack would obliterate him on contact from the sheer amount of charka. Even as he tried to dilute the attack as it quickly raced to him, he knew it was too powerful. Dodging was the only option...

So why wasn't he able to?

It was at that very moment he realized why and cursed. The shadow that was connected to his instantly receded, his reality becoming true but it was too late. The technique made contact.

In that instant everything within a twenty meter radius seemingly exploded from the violent shockwaves. The earth crumbled away, disintegrating, as did the trees. Nothing was able to withstand the blow and all that was left was a smoking crater from what was left of Danzo...

"No way!" Naruto yelled out in shock, seeing a lone figure standing within the smoke before a horribly wounded and gashed Danzo stood.

Izanagi had just saved his life... No, it didn't even do that. It allowed him these last seconds. It allowed him to activate his final technique for the sake of Konoha to kill all of these traitors. So gazing to the one that stopped him, his eyes narrowed. "Nara... You are a fool. You will be crushed along with the rest of them."

"I may be..." Shikamaru stated with his two teammates, not being able to stand what their village was going to do. "But no one will ever know. The Sound is not a threat to Konoha. With Naruto there... We are not to worry for while he my hate the village for we, his friends, live there and we there is one thing we know better than anyone else."

"Naruto will do whatever it takes to protect us." Ino narrowed her eyes at the man before turning to team seven for a second and smiled. "And for that we will leave him alone... To let him live in peace."

"Fools..." Danzo growled at the Ino-Shika-Cho offspring. "You have no clue what you talk of... And you will die along side of him for your idiotic beliefs!"

"Ura Shishou!"

Naruto's eyes widened. This was seal technique he had learned from Orochimaru to wipe all evidence from a single area into a seal that could never be broken. Not even the best seal's master could reveal the contents for when it was finished the seals shattered, forever sealing what was within.

If he was using it like this... This would kill all here! He couldn't allow that! Everything around them was being sucked in. There wasn't enough time for him to use the technique he had been using to get everyone out. Sure he could get Sasuke and Sakura out but... What about Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru?

They had risked their lives and forsake their own village just to show him that they would not be a part of this foolish war. He couldn't just let their lives be snuffed like this. ...They were... They still were his friends!

For just a brief moment, his Taiingan lit up and for that brief moment it morphed into a clear white eye with only one characteristic within it.

His pupil had morphed in a blue x-shape.

* * *

**A/N**: I am sorry that this chapter took so much time. I have been horribly struggling at writing these chapters no matter what I do. I was able to pound the last two thousand out but it was like grating steel against a cheese grater. Despite knowing what I want to write it is not coming to me.

For that I can't say when the next update will be. However I will say I will update again and finish this story if it is the end of me. Both this and Way are two of my originals and I will finish them. And that happens to be true with my first, A Helping Hand which I will be doing a revival for soon enough. For at the very least I will finish my original stories and then hopefully move onto my newer ones.

Anyways if you have any questions, outside of how long till my next update, or any comments leave a review and I'll get back to you.

Peace Out.


End file.
